I Married My Ex Boss
by tinklove
Summary: Bella is forced to go to Vegas with her sister-in-law to cheer up after a bad breakup. Edward, who is Bella’s ex-boss, has a meeting in Vegas. They meet, get drunk and end up married. She asks for divorce, he asks for 6 months. Canon-couples. Lemons!
1. Prologue

**AN: I owe nothing… even if I wish I owned Edward…but the story line is mine he he**

**Bella is forced to go to Vegas with her sister-in-law to cheer up after a bad breakup. Edward, who is Bella's ex-boss, has a meeting in Vegas. They meet, get drunk and end up married. She asks for divorce, he asks for 6 months. Canon-couple LEMONS!**

**Hi guys, I was watching a show and this idea popped in my head, it seems fun, so I gave it a shot. **

**!!YES I DID GET THE IDEA FROM 'WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU'!! **

**It's a fan fiction, so I think it's allowed, also after chapter 10 or so, it's all me and my wonderful ideas.**

**There isn't much I would like to say, I am just having fun writing this during my free time. My Beta said that it's a good story and I should post it…so here we are now!**

**I haven't given up on my other story which is **_**THE LITTLE RED BOOK **_**…it is my baby and I love it.**

**Anyways back to this story… I am not sure if I am going to continue writing this? What do you guys think? Should I?**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue

BPOV

My head was pounding, which I'm guessing is because of a hangover. I had a strange dream last night saying that I was married to Mike, my ex-boyfriend of one month. Thank god that was a dream. I decided to finally wake up.

I opened my eyes that reveled my hotel room and turned my head on the other side of the bed. Phew… I blew out a breath of relief, I was scared to wake up next to a stranger, I guess good luck is on my side today because I could swear I felt something warm and strong next to me last night.

Hmm…must be my imagination.

I fingered my hair to remove the knots, when I notice something on my left ring finger. Oh no please….no

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

Please please please be a dream. No I can't be married. Oh no, take deep breaths Bella. I heard the shower stop, making me freeze.

_oh god someone is in the bathroom, who might possible be my h-husband._

The door opened.

"Don't let it be Mike, don't let it be Mike," I mumbled under my breath.

"Who is Mike," asked an incredible sexy, velvet voice that I had heard somewhere spoke. NO!! Not him, anyone but him. I opened my eyes and let out a gasp.

There stood the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life, well that is not true, I did see this Adonis before and had every intention to not see him again. Those charming emeralds bore into my eyes, his nose was crunched up cutely, but still had the crooked grin on his face. That is when I noticed his attire, dear god, this man was gifted. His chest was chiseled and strong, he had muscles that fit perfectly with his height. The towel stopped right below his amazing abs that ended with a V.

I heard him clearing his throat and saw him smirking at me, at being caught ogling at him. I blushed and looked down on my lap. That is when I noticed the ring again.

"You were saying Mike?" He asked annoyed, reminding me of my train of thoughts; don't tell me he is going cavemen over me already. I sighed.

"I had a weird dream that I was married to Mike, my annoying ex-boyfriend, and then I realized that I did get married and was praying to god that it wouldn't be him." I explained.

"You're glad it's me?" He asked smugly. I scowled.

"No, I'm still upset that I'm married, but it's nothing that few papers can't fix," I said happily.

"Why would you do that, don't you see we are meant together, if you would have just went on that date with me few years ago…" He trailed off. I shook my head.

I didn't want to go there, too many painful memories. I guess he saw the aching in my eyes and changed the topic.

"Anyways what's done is done, so do you want to go on our honeymoon in a week Mrs. Edward Cullen?" he asked giving me his beautiful crooked grin again that stopped my heart, in a good way. I don't know why but I liked the sound of it, but I know this isn't meant to be, I'll just end up heart-broken again. I didn't want to go down that road again and I also knew that Edward and I are really different, it just wouldn't work.

"Very Funny Edward, you and I both know that, that is not what is going to happen. Now I'm calling my lawyers to make the papers, all right? After that you are free to go your way and I am free to go mine," I said, I don't even know why but I felt sick in my stomach and it churned. Edward expression looked downright painful; he was staring at me in shock. I knew he liked me ever since we first saw each other, but I was having drama of my own during that time.

"Umm Bella, I'm not doing that," he said once he recovered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean? You know that we are too different, we won't work and what is the point in even staying together if it is not going to work?" I asked.

"How do you know that? It will work, I will try my hardest to make it work Bella, I have always wanted you, but you never gave me a chance. I'm asking you this one chance," He pleaded with me, I looked away. I have to do this for my own good and his. No one wants more pain.

I knew that my break-up with Jacob caused me to shed a lot of tears, but something told me that if this happened with Edward, I would never make it. He was too perfect for me, he is someone that you can't help but fall in love. I have seen woman throw themselves at him during the time I worked with him and for his father. I saw them crying for his love, the biggest wreck was Jessica. I didn't want to end up like those.

"Bella I think I know what you are thinking about, I understand that you just got out of a bad relationship. Heck I know everything about it, you told me everything last night and I still married you because for some reason, powers unknown to mankind, something told me that I had to marry you. You were the one, sitting there drinking shots and looking like a very beautiful mess and showing me those gorgeous big doe brown eyes, I knew it!" He said and sat down next to me, I shifted a little further from him.

Another problem, it is like we share some kind of stupid electricity. It was always there, in every touch that we shared. It made my heart race and I ignored it due to multiple reasons.

I had to control myself and not cry at those beautiful words that he spoke. Like I said, it is too easy to fall in love with him.

"I-I don't know, Edward," I spoke.

"Bella, my parents have been married for 27 years, I want that, I want to have someone with me forever. They never married anyone else. Please give us a chance," He pleaded again. I can't see him beg like this.

"You can have that Edward, we will have annulment and you can find your one true love," I beseeched.

"What if you are my one true love?" He spoke tenderly. I blushed and look away. This is exactly why I can't do this; it is already hard for me to divorce him when I got a glimpse of our future. What it could be, if it worked? We could get married properly, go on our honeymoon. We could have kids, a girl with his hair and my eyes and a boy with my hair and his beautiful green eyes. I need to stop; I don't even know why I am getting these thoughts.

"How about this, you give me 6 months to see if we can work this out, and I will personally call my lawyers to keep the paper ready for us to sign in exactly 6 months, if it doesn't work out?" He asked, I knew it was hard for him to even say this, but he was doing this for me.

Can he get any more perfect? Oh god, I can't fall for him. How do I even have this feeling after all that happened with Jacob, I thought I should have been drained of all the love?

If Edward can even get out that little love out of me, that means he can do a whole lot of pain to me once he leaves. But I can see that he is not going to change, from what I knew, he was stubborn. He let me have my way before, but I could see the determination in his eyes today. I exhaled loudly.

"Okay, I can give you 6 months, that way you can see we are not right together." I said quietly.

"Ugh, Bella I don't want our first fight to be about our marriage, how about we fight over where we want to live, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows

"You areso weird, Edward. But my plane leaves in two hours. I need to get ready." I said and suddenly realized something. Then just like my luck, my cell phone started ringing.

"Oh god Rose!" I started to panic.

"Oo Rose we should tell her that we got married, let me talk to her." Edward mentioned and held out his hand.

"No, no you can't and I can't say 'hi' either because she is going to sense something in my 'hi' is wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong and then guess something like wake-up married…" I started to get unnerved. Edward just looked amused.

"Oh look at you, you're all feisty in the morning. I like that." He cooed chuckling.

"Stop liking me." I whined.

"Sorry Bee, it's done," He smiled. "Don't go making cute little nicknames for me, Edward." I warned.

"Why not Bellerina?" he pouted. Oh look those cute kissable lips!

_Wait hold on...what?_

"People don't get married like that, they date…they woo…" I trailed

"What are you doing tonight? Do you want to woo…" He laughed a little and came a little closer, I backed away a little as well.

"Fine, I will handle you later, but right now we need to leave and I need to find Rose." I said and took some calming breaths.

"You said 'we', it sounds so nice. Bella and Edward." He sighed. It did sound so nice, oh god, he is making me swoon for him again.

"Edward, can you just lay low with the m-marriage part and I won't yell at you for it. I might even, maybe, go on a date. Just one, don't get your hopes up." I said quickly.

I saw him beam at me and get a little closer to give me a kiss. He stopped when he realized this and brought his hands forward to shake.

"Deal and you can see that we are soul mates," He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I brought my hands to his. Oh god, even our hands fitted perfectly. Once our hands touched, I felt the spark again. I looked at him and he was smirking, knowing that I felt it too.

I am already doomed.

* * *

**Kay! So how do you like it? I know it's very short, but I like this story short.**

**Anyways I hope it was a fun read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own this, but can Edward please be mine Stephanie? Fine, at least I have this story and 'The Little Red Book'.**

**Okay peeps (I know it's a lame name) so I have a very special interview for you guys, from our very own Edward Cullen, who is Bella's husband, soon to be ex… or might not be?**

_It was she, my Beta Ashley, who would chance the perilous journey through __blistering cold__ and scorching desert, traveling for many days and nights, risking her life and limb to reach the world's most smart-est, _the bravest—and most handsome man on throughout eternity, Mr. Edward Cullen.

_Ashley: Sir, may I ask you a very important from your fan RikkuYuki and get a kiss for you as well. 'Ashley winks'._

'_Edward looks uncomfortable'_

_Edward: I'm married._

_Ashley: She wouldn't know 'cell phone rings' ok I have gotten orders from V and told to stop flirting._

'_Edward looked relieved'_

_Ashley: back to my question…why are you so cocky?_

_Edward: Well look at me I mean the green eyes, smooth voice and muscles should say it all. But no really I am like a peanut butter bon bon, tough and crunchy on the outside and smooth and creamy on the inside._

'_Ashley looked shocked'_

**Sorry guys to stop the interview here because my Beta just got a case of Edwardian Dazzler. If you would like to ask more questions to Edward, please let me know via reviews. My Beta and I will try our darnest to get the answers.**

**Oh more thing, like I said in my other AN**

**DID YOU SEE ROB IN HIS SHIRTLESS PICTURES, HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING HELL HE HAS ABS!!! And another thing is that HE IS GOING TO BE AT THE MTV AWARDS AND THEY ARE GOING TO SHOW THE TRALIER OF 'NEW MOON'.**

**I think I got a case of Edwardian Dazzler, too.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

BPOV

After our agreement, Edward stopped pestering me and started grinning ear to ear. He had been sitting in the bedroom for a while now doing I don't know what. While I'm digging a hole on floor waiting for Rosalie to say something! Anything!

"Could you please say something?" I asked her and nervously twisted my fingers.

As soon as Rose came to get me from my hotel room, my darling husband opened the door. She was really happy that I finally got laid because she thinks that sex is the answer for everything, but then I showed her my ring and her mouth hung open. Then again my dear husband told her everything, in details might I add, about what happen during the entire plane trip. She still didn't say anything. He was giving me a loving smile while explaining her and for some unknown reason I smiled back at him.

I needed someone on my side, someone to tell me something, anything. I am so scared of Emmett's reaction. He has been my rock since my mom died. Our perfect little family was broken during a car crash during my junior year of high school. My dad was lost and hurt that he didn't even say or do anything since her funeral. It was as if he died as well. I had never seen any other couple so in love, like them. Emmett and Rosalie are in love, but they have more physical relationship, all though I'm sure they love each other just as much and would die for one another. I also leaned on my high school sweetheart and ex-fiancée Jake, but that turned out to be a huge disaster.

I remember the girl, Leah, he cheated on me with when we started college, after that I broke up with him. I was finally getting myself together and got my first job out of college at a nice marketing company. That is when Jake entered my life again and started making me remember how it felt to be with someone. He profusely apologized and I took him back. We were together for a year when I meet Edward. He returned from London after getting a master and started working for his dad, who was my boss. There was always this spark between us. We saw each other often. He even asked me out, but because I was dating Jake at the time, I refused. The job wasn't working for me and Jake started becoming a possessive boyfriend and it wasn't hot. We used to fight for hours. I gave in my resignation when I found out that my favorite little bookshop was going out of business. I wanted to open my own business and since the owner knew me so well, he sold me the shop for cheap because he knew that I would take care of it. Before anything could happen, Jake surprised me by proposing and being the girl that I was then, I said yes.

I found out a week before our wedding, Jake went to meet Leah. He said that he just wanted to talk to her since she was still his friend. I asked him if he kissed her and he said that she did. Rose told me, the next day that she saw Jake kiss Leah. It was then that I grasped that I was forgiving him for the mistakes he'd made, that he shouldn't have never done. I wasn't in love with him. I was just in love with the idea of him. Ever since Rosalie and Emmett got married, I wanted to have that, but by craving for it, I almost ruined my life.

After few months of crying, Emmett had enough and made me start my project to restore the bookstore again. I was finally happy. My dad started doing normal things again, but he still wouldn't see us. That was fine by me; Emmett and I would talk to him for a few minutes every month. I was staying with Emmett since he had a pretty big house and he didn't want me living by myself after everything that happened.

I didn't mind living with him at all because he, Rose and my sweet cute two-year old niece Tabitha are all I have.

This all went to the drain when I found out a week ago, that Jake had married Leah and she was pregnant. I hit rock bottom because even though I hated him with a passion, I was still jealous and wished that it would have been me.

NO! I am over this, and now I did get my dream, it's just that the groom changed. Oh hooray!

"Wow you married Edward? Didn't you have like a huge crush on him years ago? Jacob used to get so pissed?" she chuckled. I glared at her, this is the great advice I have been waiting for?

"ROSE! What do I do? He won't leave me alone, make him go away." I cried.

"Don't be melodramatic Bella, I have a feeling this is going to turn into something good." She said.

"Yeah, like Emmett turning into a bear and attacking my future ex-husband." I mumbled.

"I'll worry about Emmett." Rose waved her hand nonchalantly. I just stared and gaped at her.

I think I need to take matters into my own hand. I called Jasper, who is Rose's brother to get me some divorce papers since he just got his masters and is now officially a lawyer. He just laughed at me, but I made him come over as soon as possible and I told him that I would explain things later.

I saw Edward come out of the bedroom looking happier. I don't know why but I felt that maybe I _was_ acting over dramatic, I didn't want him sad, but I don't want to be in pain either. What if I get my hopes up and then get crushed?

I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed to get it. It was Jasper.

"You got married and now you want divorce?" Jasper asked.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's husband." Grinned Edward and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm Jasper, Rose's brother and Bella's Lawyer." Said Jasper as he shook hands with Edward. I unwrapped myself from Edward's arms and grabbed the papers from Jasper. I grabbed a pen and handed them to Edward.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sign." I said.

"I like this dominant side of you, baby." He cooed.

"Why not?" I asked exasperated. I knew he wouldn't do this, but it was worth a try.

"I told you I wouldn't have married you, unless I was absolutely sure that you were the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He said honestly and looking at me with those beautiful deep green eyes. I just wanted to jump and stay in his arms forever and kiss him senseless. I snapped out it.

"That is very sweet Edward, but you see for a happy ending, we need a happy beginning, so you need to sign these papers and go away." I explained. He just shrugged and went to grab an apple from the counter. I heard Jasper laughing and high fived Edward.

"Rose, help me!" I asked. She sighed and grabbed the papers. I was instantly pleased and I know when Rose wants something, she gets it.

"Hey Edward." She said.

"Hi Rose, you look even more beautiful than before, even after the baby." he said in his very sexy velvet voice.

"Yeah don't try to charm me mister, I'm here to discuss this problem." she said in her demanding voice that she uses with Tabitha.

"Oh hey, am I the luckiest guy in the world or wha-"

"Enough with the chit-chat, I need you to sign these papers and leave," she said and pushed the papers and pen in front of him. "I can't" he said frowning.

"You can and your gonna, let me tell you, Bella is a lesbian." she said seriously.

"WHAT!!" I shrieked and Jasper looked like he just found his favorite show. Where was my lawyer?

"Okay let me tell you one thing that you don't know. Bella is the one for me, she knows it too, but she is just slow…" he said seriously as well. Don't these people know that I'm in the same room!

"Haven't you ever had this gut feeling that you had to follow? The night I met Bella, my gut was screaming at me and I had to follow it and I can't let her go." He explained.

"But my gut is screaming 'let me go!'" I yelled.

"See that is why you can hear my gut." Edward told me and I could see Jasper chuckling in the background. He even got pop-corn out!

"You know, I get what you mean. The first time I met Emmett, he was the most stupid and crazy guy I had ever knew, but when he asked me out, I knew I had to listen to my gut and found my happily ever after with him and Tabitha." Rose said in a daze, reminiscing the past.

"See, I knew you would understand. I want to have my happily ever after too, because it is with Bella." He said grinning.

"I want her happy." Rose mused.

"I do too and that is why I can't sign these papers." He elucidated.

"And you shouldn't" Rose said and gave him a hug.

"You go Edward!" Jasper yelled and took the paper and tore them into bits and pieces. What in the world?

I head the door open and my lovely brother entered the house with Tabitha. She ran giggling towards Rose.

"Oh I didn't know we were having company. SQUIRT YOU'RE BACK!" Emmett exclaimed as he scooped me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Hi." I squeaked out.

"Who are you?" Emmett asks Edward, I could hear Jasper chuckling in the background.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen and I am Bella's h-"

"ImarriedEdwardinVegas." I blurted out and covered my mouth. Everyone just stared at me. It took Emmett a little while to figure out what I said, but I could see the light bulb go off

"YOU WHAT!!!" roared Emmett and all of us cringed at the sound. I heard Tabitha started to cry.

* * *

**Well here is the next chapter…it just started flowing and I couldn't stop myself from writing it. I'm working on the next chappy as well. SO should I end it soon or keep writing? Kidding! I love you guys and I will write till the day I die…not really, but you know what I mean.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Like I said…I don't own this, just the sweet story line and naked Edward… oh wait I don't own that either, Gah! Oh and I don't own WILAY either, just got some sweet ideas from it.**

**Yay another chapter, wow I love every one of you for your amazing reviews because they keep me up writing this chapter for you all night. I would personally give you all an Emmett-Bear hug!**

**Okay so I have taken matters in my own hand for the interview with Edward.**

_My life's journey was now encumbered by a fierce tempest that poured oppression from dark storm clouds above me, I had reached my destiny to find our Prince charming and the most sexiest man alive, Mr. Edward A. Cullen._

_Me: So Edward, sorry about my last interviewer, she has been a bit lonely since her boyfriend's not with her.  
Edward: No problem, i am glad to be interviewed. I just wish I got the same response from my wife. 'Edward looked sad'  
Me: Don't worry Edward, I will make sure about your happy ending, in any way you like. 'I winked'  
Edward :Uh...Thank you.  
Me: __Mention__ not. 'trails my finger over his chest'  
'Edward clears the throat'  
'cell phone ringing'  
Me: excuse me, it's my little impatient Beta.  
"If you don't stop flirting with my Edward I will make sure that I take 3 days if not more to edit your next chapters, hands off, be-atch" 'Ashley yells on the phone'  
Me: 'gasps' He is not yours  
Edward: I am Bella's.  
Me: Let me do my interview! 'Snaps the phone shut'  
Me: Again, sorry, so I have a question from your fan Emmett Ily X, yes she is your fan as well as Emmett's. She wanted to know if Bella might get pregnant anytime soon?  
Edward: Well, I wouldn't mind the wifey having a bun in the oven, but she wants her damn six months to see that we are not in love, but she will get that we are soon enough.  
Me: ..._

**Sorry about another mishap in the interview, but Edward is leaving us all with the Edwardian Dazzler, I think we might need to find a vaccine for it before another interview.  
**

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 3_

BPOV

Emmett's face had turned an odd shade of purple with the vein popping out of his forehead. Rose took Tabitha to put her to sleep. Jasper became the body guard to protect Edward and me from his wrath.

"How in the world did this happen?" Emmett spoke, oddly calm, which terrified me even more.

"Mr. Swan?" Edward asked extending a hand towards him.

"That's my dad, I'm Emmett." Emmett gripped his hand and I could see he was trying to crush Edward. I looked at Edward and he was just smirking! God that man had a lot of confidence.

"Hmm strong man, let's go talk in my office." Emmett said and they left.

It has been almost an hour, Jasper was trying to calm me down saying everything is fine and I will have a wonderful marriage. Yeah! Like that will help.

"You know I really like him, I never liked that Jacob kid, he had a temper." he said with disgust. No one liked Jacob, I knew that. I heard loud foot-steps coming; it could only mean one thing! Either I am dying or getting a divorce.

"Bella," Emmett said without an emotion. I looked at Edward and he looked perfectly fine, no cuts or bruises. Yes! I am getting a divorce.

"Jasper, get me another pair of papers." I asked him but he just curiously looked at Emmett and then he smiled. Intriguingly I looked at Emmett and was crushed with him bear-hug.

"CONGRATULATION! Baby sis, too bad I didn't get to see you get married, but we can always get you guys married again." Emmett boomed. I was shocked, I looked at Edward and he was grinning like a fool. How does he do that? Use woo-doo? Or wait, he dazzles them. Stupid …stupid.

"NO! Emmett, you need to make him sign the papers? What about falling in love and taking things slow?" I asked.

"Bells, you have to learn how to trust in relationships, kay?" Emmett said and I frowned at him.

"What the hell is going on? Is no one in their right mind?" I asked.

"Bella, Jake was a jerk, no one liked him. If we all like Edward then maybe you should as well. Give the guy a chance. Emmett, baby, I am so proud of you, I knew you would see what I did." Rose came down the stairs with Tabitha on her hip and giving Emmett a big wet kiss.

"Edward, you do realize that, unless you sign these papers, it's going to take 6 months to end this marriage." I explained him, pleading with my eyes to understand. See that I am too broken right now, I don't want be in any more pain. Edward being the perfect guy he is, it would break me to see us fall apart because the way I feel around Edward is completely different, nothing I had ever felt before.

"I'll tell you what, 6 months if you don't love me, which I know you will. I will leave." Edward said give me a small smile.

"You are out of your mind." I mumbled. There is nothing special about me, why does he want me?

"Oh come on Bella," said Rose and Jasper nodded. "Take the deal Bella, please." Emmett said with enthusiasm, like this is a freaking gambling game show. Edward gave me a pout. How can I say no to this!

"Hmm, it looks like I don't even have a say in this." I said, but I was secretly happy. How can so many people be wrong…right? I guess I should just go with the flow now and if something goes wrong, there will be hell to pay.

"Off course you do, love, now which side of the bed do you like to sleep on?" Edward asked grinning.

"Am I moving?" I asked. "Yes, that is what married couples do…" Emmett said.

"You're kicking me out?" I asked hurt. "Bella, don't try to use the guilt card, you know how much I love you and would like you to stay with us forever. But I love you too much and want you to have your happy ending, and living with Edward is going to do just that." Rose told me sincerely.

"Kay, let's pack Edward." I said mocking fake defeat. Edward chuckled and scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around. I screamed, but enjoyed the joy spreading through him; it was definitely effecting me as well.

I packed two huge bags worth of clothes. Three boxes filled with my books and another two with some of my personal items like pictures frames and my medal for being the top in class. I couldnt believe for someone so smart, I did something so stupid.

I guess I am a human, too bad.

We left soon after, promising to have a housewarming party, great! I got into Edward's silver Volvo, it suited him perfect. Soon we were in the heart of Manhattan downtown. Another thing to add in 'Edward's perfectness'. He carried my bags while the doorman carried all my boxes to his-our loft. The loft was on 21st floor, good thing that I am not scared of heights because it would be just like me to be scared of it and add it to the list of 'Bella's disabilities.'

As soon as Edward opened the door, I was in awe of it. It was white everywhere… the windows were huge from ceiling to floor, overlooking the downtown. It has white curtains, white sofas. The flat screen TV was over this black fireplace and the bookshelves were on either side of it. I noticed that an entire left side was empty. That son of a bitch even knows my favorite side. I sighed.

I turned around and let out a gasp. The kitchen was so pretty! It was filled with wooden counter tops and draws with silver kitchen appliances.

"Let me show you our bedroom, love." Edward said and pulled me up the black spiral staircase that opened up to a white four poster king size bed. The room had a sitting area with another flat screen TV and a vanity area. **(pictures of the loft in my profile)**

I noticed that I could see the living area from up here, it was actually kinda cool, but I tried to hide my excitement. This place was exactly how I wanted my home to look like. I saw Edward grinning at me.

"I take it that you like?" he asked, still smiling.

"I didn't say anything." masking my smile.

"Yeah, sure." he scoffed and looked a little sad.

"Okay fine, I really like it, it is exactly how I wanted my own place to look like." I said giving him a toothpaste commercial smile.

"It is your place and my sister, Alice, who is convinced that you and she are going to be best friends in future, had a feeling you might like it and she made all the necessary changes." he said.

"Oh I had heard about her before from your dad, how are they?" I asked shyly.

"Oh they are great and really happy; they can't wait to meet you." he said smirking.

I dropped the boxes on the floor and I was sure that my eyes bulged out of my socket. I must have heard him wrong, but if I didn't I would murder him!

"Please, tell me you didn't tell anyone?" I begged.

"Why, your family knows and I was just so happy-"

"Edward! My family knows because Jasper is my lawyer and I can't hide these things, but why did you have to tell your family. Now they are going to think I am some gold-digging whore, who wanted to have fun and then get divorced." I shrieked at him.

"Bella, my dad already knows and likes you, so that automatically makes my mom like you, too. She might even love you already, to get me settled. Alice already thinks you are her best-friend, poor girl doesn't have any friends for some reason." Edward said.

"Yeah I wonder why, Miss. Bubbly." I mumbled.

"She doesn't trust a lot of people after her best friend in high school cheated with her boyfriend behind her back." Edward said sadly.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't know. It's just that she just a wonderful and fun person to be around with, so I was just wondering how she never had friends, you know?" I told him.

"She does, but they are fake and she doesn't really call them her friends," he shrugged. "She wanted to meet you today, but for your sake, I asked her to see you later this week or next?" he asked. I nodded. We stood there; well I stood here awkwardly, not knowing what I am supposed to do, while Edward looked at me amused.

"I am going take a bath." I announced. Yup, that sounded pretty good to me.

"Oh, your strawberry shampoo, freesias body and scented oil are in the bathroom." Edward informed me. Can he get more PERFECT!

'Edward Perfectness #412: Edward, in a weird likeable stalker way, even knows my favorite bath product.'

"Did you say something?" he asked trying to hide his smile.

"No." I said and got my slip and robe, and went to the bathroom.

I was in the tub, relaxing for almost an hour, the water had gone cold, but I just couldn't get out, the reason being that Edward, my husband, might be out there. All of a sudden, I smelled the most delicious smell EVER! I hurriedly got out of the tub, wiped myself. Put on my cute, but sexy robe. I wanted to torture Edward a little, since he loves doing that to me.

"Mmmm" I muttered.

As soon I went to find the source of the smell, I noticed Edward sitting on the dining table with wine and candles.

"Hello love, did you have a wonderful bath?" He asked, I nodded and couldn't get my eyes off that wonderful food.

"I made these for you, its fried scallops and hummus and feta sandwich. I also have your strawberry mouse that I heard you love." he said.

"That was very sweet of you, Edward. What can I do to show you my gratitude?" I asked rhetorically.

"Give me a kiss." Edward being the smart-ass answered. I glared at him and crossed my arms around my chest.

"Are you serious?" I asked appalled. "No, I am not that much of an ass, Bella." he said and rolled his eyes. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him because those lips looked even more delicious than the food. Snap out of it Bella, it's all part of his master plan.

* * *

**So what did you think? They are currently taking baby-steps. Keep those awesome reviews coming! And oh, don't forget to ask your question because Edward will sure answer them to you, he might even give you a little something 'wink' wink'**

_**Edward: Valerie, I am not your toy.**_

_**Me: Edward, if you want your happy ending, you better make these people happy or else…**_

_**Edward: Fine I will give them a hug**_

_**Me: A kiss**_

_**Edward: A kiss on their cheeks. **_

_**Me: Deal!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: again I don't own this! Nor do I own WILAY **

**Okay I want to clear some things here; I will not be doing an EPOV anytime soon. But, I think what he wants and feels is pretty obvious. Bella did know Carlisle, since he was the CEO of the company she worked for. Where Edward was her boss, hence the title of my story. So she does know few things about Alice as well... **

**This is the reason I am also having an interview with our very own Edward, so you can ask him some questions 'winks'**

_This time both me and Ashley barge into Edward's office. ( Bella won't be there)_

_Me: Hi my dear Edward. _

_Ashley: Hi Handsome. _

_'Edward looks up and gasps'_

_Edward: I didn't know I had an interview today, I really need to get home to my wife, I am planning on wooing her with my cooking skills. 'Edward grins goofily' _

_Me: Yeah I know, but Ashley here didn't want to leave me here alone and after all the problem she created last time, I didn't want to leave her alone with you either. _

_Ashley: Please V, I was just making the boy happy, he hadn't kissed a woman in two years. _

_Me: I know, he probably defined a new meaning of "Whipped". _

_'Edward coughs' _

_Edward: Why doesn't anyone realize that I am right here, and I am offended. _

_Me and Ashley: Sorry Edward, but we love you! _

_Me: Okay, so I will get on with the question from your fan Satan'spixie, who wants to know if you play the piano? If so, what do you like to play? _

_'Edward nods and thinks' _

_Ashley: We're not going to ask about how he feels about Brennanienne02's fantasy? _

_'Edward looks like a deer caught in headlights' _

_Me: No, I won't feed him to the wolves A, it's bad enough that his own wife doesn't want to get into a Jacuzzi with candles in the moonlight, I hardy doubt he would do that for anyone else. _

_'Edward looked relieved'_

_Me: So…_

_Edward: I have very good piano fingers, but you will just have to wait and see that during one of my sexual fantasies babes. 'Edward winks'_

_'Me and Ashley faint'_

_Edward: 'looks at the readers' Ask questions at your own risk._

**Okay guys me and my Beta are fine now, but I hope you were happy with your answers, Edward had send kisses on your cheek to the people who asked the questions.**

**Okay well there you go! Now let's get to the reading…**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4

BPOV

After dinner, Edward went to wash the dishes. I was arranging my books alphabetical order on the shelves. I went to his-mine-o-our room, to put away my clothes in the closet as well. Since I would be there for 6 months, I might as well make myself home.

6 months, that is all I will ever have to feel the happiness of a marriage, even though ours is nowhere near a normal marriage, it was still a marriage. Edward will soon figure out my flaws and sign the papers and I would be forever heart-broken because even in these two days that I've known him, I was falling for him.

I heard the house phone ring and without a second thought I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh dear, is this Bella? Hi sweetie, I am Esme, Edward's mother and your mother-in law." I heard a lady in a motherly voice say. I felt all the air leave my body in a big whoosh.

"Hi," I squeaked out. "I am good, you?"

"I am fine too honey, Did you like your new house? Alice was convinced that you will like it." She said. She didn't sound mad or anything. If anything, she sounded genuinely curious.

"Oh! I love it and she didn't have to do that, I would have liked it anyways." I said biting my lips. They need to have a book on how to talk to your mother in law.

"Oh Carlisle told me you were modest and here he is, let me hand him the phone." She said and before I could protest about not talking to my ex-boss's boss, I heard the equally charming voice on the phone.

"Hello Bella, how are you my dear?" Carlisle said, always compassionately. Edward hearing me talking came and sat next to me and smiled.

"I am good Mr. Cullen. How are you?" I said

"Call me Carlisle Bella, I have been telling you that since I hired you, but Esme is ecstatic to get a new daughter so she will be telling you to call her 'mom' very soon." He chuckled and I awkwardly laughed.

"Oh Edward wants to say something." I said and handed him the phone. That was scary, even if they were the sweetest in-laws, I was still scared. What if I did something wrong or said something wrong? And they won't like me and then instead of 6 months, it will be a month!

I secretly liked this 6 month arrangement.

"Bella, they love you, stop worrying." Edward said after he hung up.

"Yeah well, I was just not expecting to talk to them anytime soon." I said taking deep breaths.

"You already knew my dad pretty well; he said that he used to tell you about our family a lot. Plus there are no secrets in our family." Edward said. I nodded.

Once I was done putting away my clothes, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I saw Edward enter and get his toothbrush as well. He winked me. Doesn't he know the boundaries of privacy?

"Husband and wife do a lot together, and this is just one of the things, love. Besides we have done a lot more." he said while managing the brush on the other side. I frowned at him and cover my mouth from his vision to spit. I heard Edward chuckle. I didn't want him to see me spiting toothpaste and washing my mouth, that is just disgusting and not to mention, one of my unattractive moments. Without saying anything I barged out of there and took deep breaths. I don't know what that man does, but it is definitely not healthy for me. It's weird that every time he is close to touch me, my hearts starts racing..

I stared at our bed, I think I should get used to saying our and husband and marriage because no matter how much I didn't want it to be true, it was true. I just didn't know if it will end up as a nightmare or a beautiful dream. I got on the left side of the bed and grabbed my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

I saw Edward get into bed as well and put his glasses on, grabbing some files. He looked so sexy, like a hot geek, that I wouldn't mind to…

STOP BELLA!!!

We haven't even reached first base and I am trying to get into his pants? Wait a minute…what did he mean by we have done more?

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

"What wrong Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

"N-nothing." I mumbled. How embarrassing would it be to ask him something like that if we didn't do it or ask him if we did do it? He pulled my chin towards him and stroked my cheek with his thumb, leaving a fire trail along its way. I sub-consciously leaned into his hands.

"What is it?" his breath washed over me and I was momentary stunned. What was the problem?

"Huh?" I asked and then remembered, "Oh! I-I and y-you. Wait umm…did we you know?" I asked blushing crimson.

"Are you asking me, my love, if we made love?" Edward said aghast. I nodded.

"You forgot our first time!" he cried out. What? I was that drunk that I had sex with my handsome husband and not remember it? How can I forget his hard, warm body pressed against me?

"I-I WHAT!!" I gasped and the angry and sad tears started flowing. Edward looked amused, but as soon as he saw my tears, he pulled me to his chest and started shushing me.

"I-I a-am so s-sorry, I c-can't believe …I-I did t-that a-and not even r-mem-ber it." I was weeping hard on his shirt.

"No, it's my fault, I am so sorry baby, and we didn't make love. We were just too drunk, and tired after our wedding or whatever it was. I am sorry." he said and started to stroke my hair. I pushed him away.

"How could you Edward, do you even know what I was feeling?" I asked.

"I didn't think you would react this way, I should have known you better. Again, I am so sorry about this, love." he looked sincere in his apology and pleaded with me.

"You know what's going to happen?" I asked, smirking. He looked petrified at my sudden mood change.

"What?" he looked almost too scared for the answer.

"Well, the husband sleeps on the couch that's what. Now march your ass into the living room." I ordered.

"But Bella, I am so used to sleeping with you in my arms." He gave me the puppy dog look, but Tabitha had stolen the title from him because no one can top hers.

"How can you be used to me sleeping in your arms? If I recall, I have only slept in your arms for a day," I said and laughed. "I know, but it became a habit of mine in that few hours after sleeping next to you." Edward said seriously.

"Nope, go downstairs" I said and pointed towards the door.

He sighed and pouted, but gripped his blanket and pillow while mumbling something about 'better get make-up sex' and left the room. I giggled at that.

Unfortunately, for some reason unknown to me, I wish he was still here, so that I could cuddle with him, by pretending to sleep off course. He would brag about me being in love, only if he knew that I wasn't sleeping.

***

I woke up next day, a bit tired. I looked around the room and realized that this wasn't my room. Oh it is my room, just my new room.

I got out and fix the haystack on top of my head and brushed my teeth. As I walked downstairs, I noticed Edward humming while making breakfast.

'Edward Perfectness #413: Edward, can cook a mean meal.'

I stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw that Edward was making breakfast in his black boxers-brief. I knew that there was a treasure under those shirts, but I sure as hell didn't know tha they were that good. I was sure that I had drool running down my chin.

"BELLA! HELLO! GOOD MORNING." Edward kept waving his hands in front of my face, smirking at me.

"Oh, yeah, good morning." I said blushing.

"So you like me shirtless?" he asked impishly. FUCK YES!

"Uh NO! I just don't want any hairs on my breakfast." I said lamely.

"What hairs?" Edward asked confused, when I let my eyes trail down to his chest…

STUPID SON OF A BITCH DOESN'T HAVE A HAIR! Wait he does, but it's that sexy line of bronze tuff going to his…

"Bella?" Edward chuckled. I huffed

I picked up The New York times and started to pretend read it and covered my tomato red face.

"One Belgium waffle for Mrs. Cullen coming right up!" Edward announced and I smiled. I hurriedly close the paper and put it down.

"Oh! Ow …paper cut" I screamed, looking at my pointing finger. The smell of rust and salt hit my nose, making me a little woozy.

"Let me see that." Edward said taking my finger in his warm hands and pulling me towards the sink.

"It's blood, I see blood…Eww I see blood." I cried closing my eyes and breathing through my mouth. He took my hand and put it under warm water. It stinged a little.

"Shh…shh." Edward cooed.

"It hurts!" I whined. He took my hand in both of his and started to blow my finger. He then delicately kissed my finger. The electricity shot through my body, leaving me tingling and wanting for more.

"It hurts…it hurts bad…very bad." I said softly looking at him in his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart started beating frenetically at our closeness. He then pulled me towards him so that our chests were slightly touching. His right hand went to the small of my back to bring me even closer so that my entire body was pressed against him. My breasts were touching his strong chest, right above his stomach, since he was so tall. He pulled me up towards his face, so that I was now on my tip-toe and all my weight was balanced on Edward. He then cupped my face with left hand and titled his head a little. I was in my own internal battle, but just looking at those lips, I couldn't control myself. The energy had changed in the room. I brought my hands around his neck and I stared into his eyes, to see them filled with happiness, desire, lust and love. My heart now started to pound in my chest. I brought my face closer to his, so now our lips were vaguely brushing against each other. He then slowly put his lips on mine. It was pure heaven. His lips were so warm and sweet, with a little taste of pancake syrup.

The spark of electricity between us grew even more pronounced. His lips now parted while parting mine and started moving. Edward then started sucking on my bottom lip.

I didn't know what snapped in me, but I just had to get more of him. I put both my hands on either side of his head and pulled him even closer towards me. I had to get more of him; I started kissing him hard with all the passion and maybe even love that I started to form for him. He realized what I wanted and put both of his hands on my ass, which made me gasp. He then pulled me off my feet and secured my legs around his torso. I wrapped my ankles around his back without breaking our kiss. His right hand stayed on my ass to keep me from falling off him and then he brought his left hand to cup my face, again. My hands moved from his neck to his soft, shiny bronze hair..

I pulled away for much needed breath, but Edward started kissing the corner of my mouth and trailing open-mouthed kisses along my jaw and collar-bone. Just realizing what just happened. I jumped away from him.

"I-I can't be here." I mumbled.

"Why can't you be here?" Edward asked pulling me closer to him again.

"Because…" I said and pulled away from him again. I went towards the coat closet to get my purse and coat.

He frowned at me.

"Cause… I decided to go ahead with my BOOKSTORE… REMODEL …PROJECT." That was brilliant.

"Yes, that's right." I said triumphed while Edward started walking towards me smiling and nodding his head.

"I have to be there for many hours, okay, buh-bye." I said and ran out the door, hitting the elevator button. As soon as the elevator came, I rushed in inside.

"That outfit looks sexy on you, beautiful." said a hoarse voice. I looked around and found a man in his 40s staring at me like I am a piece of meat.

"What the are you looking at, jerk?" I hissed.

"You don't think that any man would look away when such a pretty woman is wearing that would you?" he said staring all over me, making me cringe.

That was when I noticed what I was wearing. I gasped and pressed the 21st button again. As soon as the disgusting man was out, and a snobby bitch entered. I ran towards our loft.

When I got to the door, Edward had already opened it and was laughing hysterically at me. I glared and threw my purse at him. Off course with my wonderful aiming powers, it went flying past his head.

I stomped my way in our room.

I got dressed in my fitting black pencil skirt with my sleeveless cream silk top with deep neckline and lots of buttons on the front. I paired it with silver bangles and ballet flats. I had natural makeup on with my wavy hair with slight curls on the bottom. **(Picture in my profile!)**

"You look beautiful and very sexy, love." Edward said gaping at me.

"Thank you." I mumbled, the pink tint coming to my cheeks.

"Umm I just wanted to let you know that Alice will be seeing you at your bookstore today and she won't take no for an answer. Don't worry she won't bite." he winked at me.

"I would be happy to meet her and she can maybe help me remodel as well." I said and Edward just got a far-away look.

"Yeah I am sure that is probably her plan." he smiled at me.

I didn't know how I am supposed to say good-bye? We were married, but we weren't normal. I do think of him as a friend, well more than a friend. We are not dating, but I just had a make-out session with him?

The thought of us, kissing, just made the red grow on my cheeks more pronounced. I had to admit that, that was a best kiss in the world. I don't even think I felt that way for anyone other than Edward. Well it's true that I have only been with Jacob, but still.

Why is that happening? Why am I running from this? Why is Edward making me so flustered, but at the same time, I am needy for him as well.

I couldn't ponder in these thoughts because Edward lightly pecked my lips and everything just melted.

"I will see you soon tonight." he said melodiously.

"Hmm yea, bye…" I said and dashed out of the house in daze.

* * *

**Did you like it, I am having way too much fun with the interviews… so please keep those questions coming, I especially love some very raunchy questions hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own this okay! And yes I did get my ideas from WILAY (what I like about you).**

**I love every one of you for your amazing reviews! Seriously you guys made my day and leave me feeling very giddy…which does help me write my chapters faster.**

**I would again like thank my best fanfic BFF and my Beta Ashley who is no.1twilightluver, for editing my chapters fast and to help me with the interview. She does come up with very interesting answer!  
**

**Me and Ashley reached a little café where Edward was, to get his interview.**

_Me: Hi Edward._

_Edward: Hello ladies _

_A: Can I ask the question this time?_

'_Ashley whined and I sighed' _

_A: Yay! Ok so twichild369 wants to know if you ever stripped?_

'_I reached into my bag to get my notebook, instead pulled out some airplane bottles of José Cuervro'_

_Me: Where the hell did you get those? _

_A: I robbed our hotel room's minifridges._

_Me: You do realize that, they will charge our credit card right?_

_A: Don't you think it will be worth it?_

'_Edward coughs'_

_Me: Would you like to join us? 'Winked at him'_

_Edward: Nope I only get drunk with my wife and as for your answer;__ hmm…tequila is a very powerful motivator._

'_Edward flashed us the crooked grin' _

**Well that was our interview that left me and my Beta drooling, and ****our brains oozing out of our ears. Kiss on the cheek to the questioners.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 5_

BPOV

I got in a cab and left towards my bookstore. My third day as a married woman was going fairly eventful. I wish I could have regretted it, but I didn't. I want to savor that memory of us kissing forever in my mind. Who knows when our happy – confusing little bubble would end?

Every minute I spend with him is dangerous because every minute makes me want him, need him, and fall for him. Even this tiny separation to go to work was torture for me. I won't hear his velvet smooth voice or see his eyes sparkling, listen to his big headed comments or hear the soothing of his voice when he calms me down or feel his warm, strong arms around me.

I could feel my heart squeeze. When the time would come and we would go our separate ways I know that now, I would always miss him, no matter what happens to me or him. He will always hold a special place in my heart.

Whether it's the growing love for him or the feeling of safeness or whatever, he will always be with me in my memories and my heart.

After my epiphany, I felt good. I was glad that I could understand some of these confusing feelings and emotions that I was experiencing.

"Miss we are here and it'll be $11.50." the taxi driver told me.

"Here." I handed him the money and got out. I walked into my bookstore and as soon as the smell of old and new books hit my nose, I relaxed.

All of a sudden, I saw a blur of pink and the air got knocked out of me.

"HI BELLA! I'm Mary Alice Cullen, but you can call me Alice, Edward's and your sister!" She squealed. She was a small pixie like woman with short black hair in a cute pink dress with a very friendly smile on her face. She had more of a hazel eye color and she was undeniably gorgeous.

"Hi Alice, I heard so much about you from your dad when I used to work for him and now from Edward…" I said.

"Wow, your even more beautiful than what Edward described. Words didn't do you justice Bella! My brother is a very lucky man." Alice chirped. I blushed naturally.

"Thank you Alice and I think you have got them wrong, it's the other way around." I said and she snored.

"I also heard that you are self-conscious. Don't worry, I will bring out the real Bella in there." she said.

"You do that, but how about we bond over something productive, like helping me remodel this bookstore, I was going for the classic look and Edward said you love-" I was stopped by my babbling with Alice's high pitched scream.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, I WOULD LOVE TOO!! AND WE ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS." Alice said and pulled be towards my tiny office.

We talked for hours about everything. She told me of Edward's college years, he was quite the charmer and ladies man, which I had to admit, that was hot, but also made me jealous of all those girls that he was with. He was dating a girl name Tanya in England while getting his masters before he came to the states. She said that he didn't date anyone since he saw me, which made me a little sad and selfishly happy, too. She also said that she had heard of me before from Edward, but Edward never went into details. Alice said that I was someone very special if Edward didn't say anything to anyone about what he thought of me. She said he was also very ecstatic the morning after our wedding saying that he was in love and had married the love of his life.

"Mom and dad were of course shocked and a little angry, but when he explained about you, and how he loves you and just the way his voice sounded on the phone, our family knew that he was in fact in love and we were so happy for him." Alice said.

"This means so much to me Alice, really, you and your family have been so gracious towards me. I would have thought that you might think I was some gold-digger tramp!" I said cracked.

"Bella, we are your family too and oh please, you're not a tramp, you own a bookstore! How many women under the age of 25 do that? Plus dad knew you and said you were one of the most hardworking employee." she said. Oh I forgot about that.

"That's true." I said smiling a bit.

"So did you finally realize that you love my brother?" she asked suddenly making me spit out my coffee and start to cough.

"Alice," I said wiping away my mouth and hands, "I don't even know your brother, it's only been three days! We are barely friends!" I said.

"Yeah who had chemistry since two years ago and oh a tiny little thing called 'married'." she stated.

"How do you? Wait I didn't have chemistry with him." I lied.

"Liar, Emmett told me about the fights that you and your stupid ex used to have. I swear if I ever saw him, I would have punched him for coming between both of you and lying to you." she said grinding her teeth.

"How come you know Emmett?" I asked

"Oh I talked to him while Edward was telling him about your marriage and stuff. I like him!" she said.

"I love you Alice, that does mean a lot, but I don't even know if this works and I am just…it's just too soon! You don't know what might happen in 6 months!" I said.

"Well, you will see and know that I am right and both of you will live long happy life. And I love you too sister!" she said grinning and I snorted.

We spent even more hours planning the new designs for the shop and I had to admire Alice's skill. She was already my best friend the time I first saw her and after spending all this time with her, made it even truer.

"Hello my two favorite ladies." called a voice near the door frame. I knew that voice and I instantly snapped my head towards him. He looked so handsome with his navy blue suit and his loosened tie.

"Hi." I squeaked out.

"So did you do anything besides gossip?" he asked playfully.

"Yes we did Edward, if you have to know, I called mom's contractors and they will be done with the remodeling in two days!" Alice bounced up and down.

"That's great, but I still like the beauty of this place, it looks like from 1900s and I wish you would still keep it classic." Edward said marveling at the old tapestries.

"That is exactly what Bella said! You both are so alike! Aww…" she said smiling and I blushed. Edward grinned at me.

"So Bella, I came here to pick you up, ready to go? Alice you have your car right?" Edward asked. I can't go with him; I don't know what will happen after my new revelation. He might sense something is different about me and then forget all about the 6 months!

"No I can't!" I said and he frowned at me

"What? Why?" he asked. Why? Because now every time I see him I either want to jump him, kiss him senseless, be in his arms and never let go and then BOOM! Six months later, everything is gone.

Just when I about to give him a lame excuse his cell phone rang. Saved by the bell!

"Baby, hold that thought." He said and went outside to get a better reception.

"What do you need to do here?" Alice asked tapping her foot.

"Well I am starting the redo." I said simply.

"At 8 O`clock at night?" Alice asked amused

"I am not attracted to him, and I am not, not going to the house because of him, why does everyone think I am attracted to him!" I whisper- yelled.

"All I said was 8 O` clock at night." Alice giggled. Oh! This is all Edward's fault; he is taking over my mind, too.

"All right Bella, dad's company has taken care of the financing and they will start the work tomorrow!" Edward announced.

"What No, I can't let him do that; I want to pay for this." I whined.

"Bella we need to save whatever money we can! Our kids are going to college." he said seriously.

"No, our kids are not going to college." I said.

"Okay…I will love them whatever." he said grinning.

"No...No love or kids… Edward, let's just go and talk about this later!" I sighed and got my purse and coat.

"Why not Bella? It's free!" Alice pouted. Oh she did look convincing doing that.

"Nothing is free! He wants to do this, so we can connect and he can woo me." I said and suspiciously looked at Edward, who was reading a book upside down.

"Okay fine, if you truly don't like him, then you don't have to fear a connection." she said challenging me.

"I don't fear a connection, that's stupid." I snorted. "You know what I think?" Alice asked.

"No"

"Well I think you are totally attracted to him and it's scaring the hell out of you." she stated in victory.

"Oh please, look at him all…all just cocky! How much time does he waste at the gym! He didn't think of our kids going to college then, did he?" I said.

"Bella, love, you do realize that I am right here right?" Edward said looking up from his upside down book.

"Yes, I am not attracted to you okay and I am going to be at my brothers since I miss him so much, think of this as another one of our fights." I said that and left the bookstore. I swear I heard Alice's tinkling laugh and Edward's beautiful chuckle.

I arrived at Emmett's house soon and used the spare key under the mat to get myself inside. It was dark, so I am guessing that they were either out or sleeping.

I ran into my old room and shut the door.

"Okay…I am attracted to you, Edward Cullen," I waved my hand in a gesture, "There! Are you happy? I think you're hot… HOT HOT HOT HOT." I yelled out in frustration. Oh! That did feel good.

I heard someone laughing hysterically and I screamed and grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be my old stuff bear. He did help me through my booger monster days.

"What's going on here?" Emmett barged into my room. When I looked around, I saw Jasper on the floor trying to control his laughter. I blushed fire engine red. That means he heard my little outburst. Oh god, why me?

"Jazz? Why are you on the floor laughing?" Rose asked wearing her red slip.

"And Bella what are you doing in his room?" Emmett asked chuckling while staring at Jasper. I blushed again, but then I snapped my head towards them.

"What do you mean _his _room? What happened to my stuff?" I cried out and noticed posters of historical figures, history and law books scattered around and …

"Playboy? Really Jasper… EWW did I like stop you from your…?" I shuddered at that thought. Jasper instantly stopped laughing.

"No you didn't I was just checking it out." Jasper told me blushing a little. I started to laugh.

"Oh are those from the civil war period? Those pin-up girls-" Emmett started to say, but stopped immediately after Rose's glare. I am certainly born and married to very weird families.

"Anyways, I will talk to you later Jasper and Emmett," Rosalie gave both of them death glares, "Bella? What are you doing this late? Is everything all right?" Rose asked.

"You should have heard her… oh EDWARD YOUR SO HOT HOT HOT." Jasper mimicked me and I really want to punch him in the face, but settled with my deadliest glare.

Emmett started laughing and Rose was trying real hard not to laugh. I crossed my arms around my chest and pouted.

"I am sorry Bells, but that was funny! How does Jasper even know this?" he asked laughing in between breaths.

"Because! I thought this was my room and cried out in frustration!" I yelled at them.

"Sorry Bella, but you know that Jasper has been looking for a good place, since his room-mate trashes all of his stuff from parties, so I allowed him to stay here until he finds a place of his own. But since you're here, you're welcome to sleep in the extra bed in Tabitha's room. Oh and your stuff is stored neatly in the attic." Rose told me apologetically.

"it's fine, I have slept in her room before when she was little, this shouldn't be any different." I said.

"Are you okay Bella?" Rose asked again, more awake now.

"Yeah I am fine, it's just that I have been feeling a lot of emotions, I needed to clear my head and I couldn't do it with Edward there." I said looking at floor.

"I am here for you okay; we are your family, this is still your home too." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back. She was in a way like my mother; she was fierce and protective of me, just like she is for Tabitha.

"Thanks, that is why I am here and that way I can stay away from my husband," I laughed at the obscurity, it's weird how I want him because of all these feeling and then don't want him, because of all these feelings; weird I know. "It's late and I need to go to work anyways tomorrow…" I said.

"It's Saturday, you are your own boss Bella, and you can even take a day off on Monday!" Emmett said breaking the tension.

"I need to be there to see my remodeling project and Alice will be there, its fun talking to her." I said and shrugged.

"All right good night squirt, be happy in whatever you do okay? Your big brother is here for you." he said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, good night everyone." I said and left my, wait Jasper's room. I entered a very girly pink room and shredded my clothes. Luckily I found my own old t-shirts and pajamas.

I tossed and turned and still no sleep, it was 2:00am. I can't believe this. I shouldn't be missing him! Is it even possible for me to miss our bed or him next to me? I thought the reason I couldn't sleep last night was because it was new, but here am I and I have slept in this bed before, but still no sleep!

After 30 more minutes of tossing and turning, sleep overtook me. Edward didn't even leave me in my dreams. Oh I am in trouble…

* * *

**Okay so I hope some things got even more clear now? They are not going to be all lovey dovey after that one kiss, but it did made Bella realize that she has feeling and accepted it mentally (remember she is stubborn)…but that's a progress right?**

**Keep those awesome reviews and questions coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: don't own this, except the story line ;)**

**Can I just say how much I love every one of you that review and read my story? It's chapter 5 and I have 107 reviews!!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND THANK YOU**

**As soon as me and Ashley entered the gym in our spy suits, we stopped dead in our tracks when we found Edward, shaking his head from side to side in a slow motion, I could see every bead of sweat dripping from his hair which sprinkled around us while he shook his head... and then the unthinkable happened! He removed his shirt, again in slow motion, flexing his beautiful muscles showing us his abs and even more amazing V that ends at his hips.**

'Edward gasps'

Edward: Oh god, please don't faint on me again!

Me: I umm yeah...

A: I am in heaven!

Edward: What's up with the spy suit?

A: Valerie's Idea, but they are so comfy.

Me: I passed through this costume store, you know to get inspiration for our next chapters, and I looked at these suit and thought they were perfect for our little surprise interviews.

'Edward Grinned'

Edward: does that mean I will get a little...

'Edward got a little too excited'

A: V, can I jump him now?

Me: No A, think about Jon, you love him! Remember!

'I cleared my throat'

Edward: Sorry about that, but you should know the situation I am in.

Me: Don't worry, I will make it better for you, I promise.

'I went and hugged sweaty and sexy Edward'

A: I want a hug too

'Ashley joined the hug as well'

Edward: OK, I think that's enough hugging and I swear I felt someone touch my ass.

'Me and Ashley look at him innocently'

Me: I have a question from bastos, are you going to dirty talk to Bella in order to woo her?

'Me and Ashley giggle'

Edward: I don't know about that Valerie, since it's your story. But I can't wait to pound my hard and throbbing cock into Bella's wet and tight pussy. 'Edward smirks'

**Well sorry to cut the interview short, but Me and Ashley had to run and get a cold shower. Please continue reading.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 6_

BPOV

"Aunt Bellarina, mommy says that your new best friend is coming here! Please wake up, wake up." someone cute and tiny kept on trying to shake me.

"Is this the boogy monster?" I asked scared. "NOO!" she laughed.

"Then is this my Princess Tabby?" I asked. "YESS!" she said and giggled. I opened my eyes to the cutest angel with blonde curls and Emmet's brown eyes were trying to wake me up.

"I am awake; now go tell mommy that I will be ready in 30 minutes." I said and started to stretch.

I needed to stop home and get some of my clothes for work, or I would have to wear the same thing! Face Edward? No. I pick same clothes. When I was done taking a bath, shaving and all that good stuff, I got out and blow-dried my hair. It went back to my natural slight curls.

"Bella!" Alice ranged outside my door. "I have some new clothes for you." she said.

"Oh, you're an angel Alice, how did you know?" I asked, wrapping a towel around me and opened the bathroom door.

"I knew the real reason you left yesterday and then I can't let my sister wear same outfits two times in one week!" she said in horror.

"How sweet." I said sarcastically and she laughed, but handed me my work clothes. It was a very flirty tiered blue floral skirt with a white camisole.** (Picture in my profile)**

I paired it with my gladiator sandals. I added simple black eye liner with peach lip-gloss. I had to admire Alice's choice, I looked pretty good.

"Wow Bella, you don't look like a serious woman that owns a bookstore." Alice approved.

"Thanks Alice, I think I should start believing in what Edward says. You're sure you're not a psychic?" I asked chuckling a little.

"You can call it a sixth sense." she giggled.

We went downstairs to see Rosalie making French toast for all of us. Alice was already introduced to Rose and they clicked instantly as well. Tabitha was looking at Alice like she was a life size doll, which could be very true.

"Good morning squirt!" Emmett boomed and I gave him kiss on his cheek. He went to Tabitha and kissed her forehead and laid a sloppy one on Rose.

"Emmett, this is Alice, Edward's sis… and my new sister. Alice, my idiotic but cuddly teddy bear of a brother, Emmett." I said.

"Hi Emmett!" Alice chirped. "So you're the mastermind, wow you're tiny." Emmett laughed.

"What mastermind?" I asked.

"Oh, you know the plan to make you realize that you do, in fact, love Edward." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Yup ,and good luck with that!" I said derisively.

"We don't need luck Bella, from what I heard last night…" Jasper said and started to laugh again. I shot him death glares. He just ignored me and kept laughing, as soon as he looked to my right, he stopped dead in his tracks. I followed where his eyes were and found them rested on Alice.

Alice was smiling shyly and oh god, she even had pink hue in her cheeks. I looked around and saw that Rose was looking at them amused smile as well. Emmett was gobbling up his breakfast.

"Jasper, this is Edward's and my sister Alice. Alice, Rosalie's brother Jasper." I introduced them.

"Hi" Alice said in a soprano.

"Hello Alice." Jasper said in his charming southern accent that he barely uses and kissed her hand. I was super shocked. Rosalie mouthed 'weird' to me and I nodded my head.

They were just staring at each other, it's like we weren't even there! I noticed that Emmett looked at them and busted out laughing which brought them out of their trance.

"So…" I said.

"Jasper, would you like to help Bella and me at the store, Edward will be there as well!" Alice said coyly.

"Off course I would love too." Jasper said.

"I wanna come too, since everyone's gonna be there!" Emmett said.

"Well I guess the more people we have, the better." I spoke.

"Oh Bella, you're not going to do a thing because people already started working on our project. I wanted to run through things to you though." Alice said.

"What things?" I asked curiously.

"You will know, now let's get going." she said.

"Bella, you can go ahead now with Alice and Jasper, we will be their around 5 so I can drop Tabitha at my parent's house and then we can all go out together later?" Rose asked and we all agreed.

We rode in Alice's Porsche. I sat in the back while both Alice and Jasper were reciting their life stories to each other. I had heard them both before, so I was thinking about how I am supposed to act with Edward around. I missed him and I couldn't wait to see him, even if I was nervous. I would have thought that he would call, but he didn't, which made me a little sad.

I wonder if he is already there. I wonder if he missed me at home. And I also wondered what amazing food he made for himself.

"Bella, we are here." Jasper said.

I got out and noticed Jasper open the door for Alice and offered his hand. I have never seen him like this before, he never as much paid attention to girls like that. Jasper was always a second brother to me and it makes me happy that maybe he had found love. Alice is perfect for him and I know Jasper will treat her like a princess as well.

I froze as I entered my bookstore, there were construction workers everywhere. I could even see a staircase that was being built.

"Why is there a staircase Alice?" I asked.

"That, love, is going to be your new office." said the only voice that would make my heart skip. He wrapped his arms around me and kiss my neck giving me a chill, and not from the cold.

"Sorry, I just missed you." he apologized and unwrap his arms around me; I instantly missed his smell and warmth.

I turned around and found a pair of emeralds gazing into my soul. He smiled at me, but I could detect a hint of sadness at well. After my epiphany, I had decided to do what I felt and stop trying to hold back. If I am getting my heartbroken eventually I might as well just do it through.

"I missed you too Edward." I said honestly and he gave me a real smile that reached his eyes.

"Does that mean you'll come back home?" he asked hopefully. _Home_, yes. That was my home, Edward was my home.

"Yes." I said shyly.

"Thank you." he said simply. I titled my head to the side in confusion.

"It doesn't feel home without you, I would have you rather fight with me and send me to sleep on the couch, then you not be there at all." he explained looking deeply into my eyes. His words had honestly made me tear.

"I am so sorry Bella, did I say something wrong?" he asked in panic.

"No, that was very sweet." I told him.

"Oh baby, you're falling in love with me." Edward said and I gawked at him.

"You Are Crazy." I told him and he just kept giving me those darn smothering eyes and those warm kissable lips that taste like what I can only call Edward's original taste.

"Oh I need to see if Alice needs my help." I said suddenly before getting carried away and walked away from him towards Alice. I looked for her everywhere but couldn't find her. Jasper was nowhere to be seen either.

"Hey, have you seen Jasper?" Edward asked me when I walked back near the entrance.

"No and I can't find Alice either!" I said. "Let's see if she is in your old office, because that was the surprise she was going to tell you, but I couldn't keep it in, don't tell her and act surprise okay?" Edward asked a little nervously. It's so cute when he is scared of the tiny Alice. We walked into my office and stopped dead in our tracks.

I couldn't say anything, but Edward sure did. "What in the world is going on here?" he yelled. Alice and Jasper were in a very compromising position, thank god they were still wearing clothes, but from the looks of it, if we were even 5 minutes late, they would have been gone.

"Oh hi Edward and Bella." Jasper said, while he still had pink lipstick on his face with a goofy grin. I started laughing. Edward didn't find that amusing.

"Edward… I want you to meet my new boyfriend, Jasper." Alice said bouncing in his lap. Jasper had to hold her down and he looked very pained, considering the position.

"Oh god, Jasper please get rid of your…umm state and meet me outside." Edward said and pulled me outside.

"Edward…Jasper is a great guy; I have never seen him act like that around any girl or even Rosalie! He opened her door and kissed her hand. I think he might have already fallen in love with her." I said trying to calm him down.

"I know Bella, I just wanted to be the tough big brother, you know?" Edward chuckled. I took a deep breath; I didn't want a trip to the hospital for my husband or Jasper. "I think Alice is fallen in love with him, too." Edward mused.

I smiled, someone was going to get their happily ever after.

Edward threatened Jasper like a big brother, but after that, everything was good. Alice was beaming and even more energetic today. She said that the entire bookstore remodel would be done by tomorrow and open for business on Monday. She also said that I didn't need to come tomorrow.

"Let's go to this new restaurant and bar that opened on 15th street." Alice announced.

"Okay, let me tell Emmett that…" I said, but she stopped me. "All ready done that, Bella."

I arrived at the bar and restaurant with Edward in his car, which was different. The energy seems changed and the electricity was doubled. I had to get out of there, and was so grateful that we arrived in 20 minutes.

I noticed that Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were already at the booth, near the pool table sipping drinks.

"Hi Bella, how was the car ride." Rose asked winking.

"As it should be?" I said avoiding the topic.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper started playing the pool game while drinking their beers. Edward looked so good, smiling and when he would bend over showing his wonderful butt to take a shot… I was in heaven.

"Hey Beautiful." I turned around and saw a very tan-skinned man in his early 20s with blue eyes staring at me.

"Hi" I said looking around for Alice and Rose, who were at the bar ordering drinks.

"I'm Tyler, and you are?" he asked.

"Umm, it's Bella." I said awkwardly,while shaking his hand. I noticed that I didn't feel anything while shaking his hand. They just felt sweaty.

"What a beautiful name, so can I ask you on a date, I know it's very forward, but you look like the girl from my dreams." he said looking at me, more like gawking at me. It wasn't in a creepy way, but a very uncomfortable way.

"Well actually you know I can't, I am ma-"

I didn't know what to say? Sorry I am married. I don't even have a ring. Well, I did but it was made of plastic and broke the next morning.

"I-I…I don't know if I'm allowed." I said lamely.

"Oh well if you are allowed later, here is my number." he said and handed me a piece of paper with his number on it and left the bar. I frowned and walked back to where Alice and Rose were..

"Well wasn't that interesting Bella. I am not allowed to date." Rose said cracking herself up. I glared at her.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I would say, somebody looooves her huuusband." Alice said and starting to sing-song those words and Rose joined her.

"I DO NOT" I said almost immediately

"Oh yeah?" Rose challenged. Alice whispered something in her ears, and I saw Rose gave me a wicked smile.

"What's going on?" I asked a bit scared, if these two joined hands, then I am in hell.

"Well if you really don't love Edward, then go out with that guy and fall in love with him." Rose said.

"Yeah, he looks clean and I saw him wearing a designer suit, so he is wealthy. Go out with him." Alice said as well.

"Both of you are stupid!" I said and drank my glass of martini.

"Just admit that you're falling for Edward and go for it already." Rose said and sighed. Alice nodded her head while sipping her drink.

"When will both of you understand that my marriage is not normal and I need some normal" I said.

"Oh stop bragging, Bella," Alice said once she was done with the drinks. "Three shots of tequila here" Alice yelled at the bartender and he nodded.

"Well get two more for that sexually flustered married women." Rose told him giving me a pointy look. I gaped at her.

"It's too late to happen with Edward." I said ignoring the shot that Alice kept pushing at me. Oh hell with it and I took the shot and another…and another.

"That feels good." I said a little dizzy.

"You were saying…" Rose probed.

"Oh yea, it could never happen with Edward. He's so buggggs me," I slurred. "He is so cocky, so full of himself and he thinks that I am falling in love with him." I snorted and grabbed the next girls' drink.

"Hey that was mine!"She whined.

"Oh shut up." I said and started to drink. Edward came around from nowhere and told the bitch sorry.

"She needs to learn how to share, you shouldn't say sorry to her Edward…take it back!" I yelled at him.

"Okay I think you had enough, let's go home." he said.

"No I am having fun with my two girlfriends." I said pointing fingers at Rose and Alice who were giving Edward apologetic looks.

"Sorry Edward we just wanted to loosen her up a bit." Alice said.

"Yeah well, when the last time she did that, they ended up married." Emmett said and pointed to me and Edward..

"Hey, it's my life… who the hell are you to tell me?" I asked and tried to punch him, but missing.

"Oh my god Emmett, there is two of you?" I slurred.

"She is funny when she is drunk, let her stay Edward, I want to see who else she marries!" Jasper said and Alice started giggling.

"Shut-up." Edward growled.

"Hey Rose, which Emmett is Tabitha's father?" I asked giggling a little.

"Oh god, please take her Edward." Rose said and shook her head.

Before I knew it, I was picked up bridal-style and we left the restaurant. Edward put me in his car and drove home. Yup! Edward home is my home!

"Hey, husband, you know my home is your home too? Wait no… your home is my home too?" I asked astonished.

"Yes Bella, we are married, what's mine is yours." he said and chuckled a little.

"Your handsome, and pretttyyy, oh and I think your attractive too and very HOT!" I said and then shut my mouth.

"Really? I think you are very beautiful and very sexy and I am so glad that I married you." Edward told me sweetly.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, which was a bit uncomfortable because he was driving.

I don't remember getting out of the car, but I felt something warm and cozy touch me and I cuddled into it.

"Sleep my love, I will always be here for you, forever." was the last thing I heard Edward say, and I fell into a peaceful slumber in his arms.

* * *

**Hmm I just wanted to say that I will try my best to update every day, I am sorry if I won't be able to update sometimes, but I will still try.**

**Also I will keep writing this story until you guys want me to, if I suck, then just tell me to stop okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: I don't own twilight, but I do own the amazing story line**

**I have the best readers ever, okay so you know how much I love you, but I will say it again… I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS. Also, I try to reply to every one of you who reviews me, but by some chance I don't, I just wanna let you know, that I really appreciate. I would off course like to thank my beta,A for this ;)  
**

Once upon time, in a small park, were two girls…women…girl-women? Well two of them were in their camos with black markings across their face, ready to battle. Their target was off course, the hot man candy jogging on secluded path.

Me: Fourleaf clover, this is Hearts. McDreamy is in the park. I repeat. McDreamy is in the park. Over.

A: He is shirtless drinking his water. Over.

Me: Copy that fourleaf clover, what's your location? Over.

A: Behind the bush where he is standing. Over.

Me: Stop humming to the mission impossible tune, it's ruining my concentration. Over.

A: would you prefer James Bond? Over.

Me: Let's finish our mission. Hearts is on the move. Over and out.

'Since we didn't have guns, Ashley and I pointed our notebooks and cell phones at Edward'

A: Well well well, Hello Handsome.

'Edward spitted the water back out'

Edward: Give a guy a warning, would you? Nice outfits.

Me: Thanks, it's all for you darling.

A: The all mighty and powerfulM wants to know if you're ever going to get Bella a ring?

Edward: let me at least get into her pants first! We haven't even consummate our marriage yet.

Me: Oh completely understand, but it is in the near future? 'Edward's emotion gave out nothing' Fine, okay so Truth in the moon wants to know if you have any hidden talents or tricks. She also winks at you.

Edward: well, apart from making you two swoon as my mere presence… 'Grins crookedly'

'Me and Ashley swoon instantly'

Edward: Can self-control be a talent? Because I live with Bella and I haven't combusted…yet.

**Luckily no one fainted or died this time. I would also like to say that I have a little EPOV in this chapter, don't get used to it since Edward doesn't really let people in his head. Let's read to the reading…**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 7_

BPOV

It felt like I had been hit in the head with a hammer. What the hell happened last night, I hope I didn't marry someone else! I panicked. Wouldn't it be against the law to have two husbands?

"Here you go love, take these and rest." Edward said a little too loud for my liking. I took the pills.

"Thank you Edward" I said a little sleepily, I guess those pills makes you drowsy.

"You're welcome." he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled and went back to sleep.

I woke up again and looked at the clock; it was 2:35pm. I must have been really tired. My hangover was gone and I felt content. I missed this bed, especially Edward's smell that lingered here. I noticed I was still in yesterday's clothes. I grabbed my lounge pants, cami and my cashmere cardigan wrap, since it was late September and it's chilly in New York.

I took a nice long shower, washed my hair and changed into my fresh clothes. I didn't reek anymore, which I was glad for, I had no idea how Edward even slept next to me. I went downstairs to look for him.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling about me today?" he asked, okay my husband is back!

"I am speechless!" I said and grabbed a cup of coffee and chocolate biscotti.

"I knew it, I knew it and pretty soon, we are going to sleep-in together" he said and chuckled. Stupid jokes, I will show him what jokes really are!

"How will I sleep with you, when I am dating somebody else?" I said seriously.

"Oh yeah," he said laughing, "Who, love?" Oh crap! What was that guy's name?

"His name…well his name was very nice" I said stalling and looked for my purse. I found in on the coffee table.

"Well what is it?" Edward asked dismissively and I discreetly grabbed it and found his number with his name.

"His name is Tyler Crowley, yup and we are going a date tonight." I said. All the laughter vanished from his face. He looked really angry and jealous, but quickly covered his face with an emotionless mask.

"Well I hope to see this so called Tyler." he said grinding his teeth.

I smiled and left to get ready, it was worth going to the date just to see Edward jealous! I called Tyler and he sounded like a teen that got his first kiss. I wanted to wear something revealing but not too sluty. I found a club top that Rose got me, it was grayish black, with a low neckline and backless. I wore them with my dark blue skinny jeans, black heels and wallet.

I curled my hair and put some smokey eye shadow and nude lip-gloss on. As I went downstairs, I noticed that Edward stopped cooking and his jaw hit the floor.

"Wow, you look amazing," he said grinning at me. "Thank you." I smiled.

"You know if things work out tonight, I will sleep on the couch." he said sarcastically.

"You already sleep on the couch," I said. "Na-uh, you slept in my arms last night." he reminded. I heard the door rang and I went to get it.

"Oh hi Tyler!" I faked enthusiasm.

"Hey pretty woman, these are for you." I hate when they use cheesy lines, well except Edward, he is hot so it doesn't count.

"Oh thank you, I love flowers, you trying to get me to fall in love with you." I flirted on purpose. I heard a crash in the kitchen.

Ahh he is jealous, mission accomplish. Too bad I still have to go on the date.

"Try giving her a bottle of tequila she might marry ya." Edward said entering the living room. I laughed nervously and glared at Edward.

"Who's this?" Tyler hissed, I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, I'm Edward and I am Bella's hus-"

"Oh! Look at the time, we need to leave. Let's go Tyler." I said and pulled him out of our loft. That was close.

We were at a cozy expensive restaurant. The date was plain 'bad' and never ending. All Tyler did was talk about him, his wealth and more him. I wonder what Edward was doing home? Oh god, did he leave and go on a date with someone else. Did he get super pissed and decide to sign the papers. Oh no what have I done, I had to just get back at him for his stupid comments, and I just lost….

No!

"Tyler, I don't think I am feeling that great." it was true, but only emotionally.

"Are you sure, you seemed fine before, but that is fine, I can take you home." he said and I thanked him, the only genuine thing I said to him during the entire date.

When we arrived at the loft, there was an awkward moment. I wanted to go in, but the idiot had blocked the door by standing right behind it.

"So I had a great time." he said, rather loudly.

"Hmm…yeah" I managed to get out. He leaned in to kiss me.

"Good night" I said just in time before his stinky lips pressed on me. I turned the key and was about to open my door.

"Wait, when will I see you again?" he asked.

"Here is the thing Tyler, you see I am …. I am going to call you." I said, I was really debating on weather on not I wanted to just yell out at him and tell him that I am married to the most perfect guy ever.

"Super, see you soon!" He said way too happily. I sighed and got inside.

I looked around for Edward, but couldn't find him. I was really wishing he would be home…what if he is at a date too?

"You're home." Edward said walking down the steps. Oh I missed him!

"Yeah Tyler was so funny and smart and romantic. They chemistry was just ahh…" I said and cringed, hopefully Edward thought of it as a turn-on.

"Hmm chemistry, the kiss goodbye must have been something." He said forcing a smile.

"Oh yeah, the fireworks and the tingles…yup all that." Never, I won't ever feel that with anyone but you.

He came a little close, placed his hands on either side of my body to that I was trapped between him and the counter.

"Yeah…it was HOT" I said and started to breathe a little too quickly.

"So what was it?" he asked coming even more closer. "You know?" I choked out; my knees were giving out on me.

"Was it the lips…the touch…did he look into your eyes before he kissed?" Edward said softly almost pressing his chest to mine.

"It, it was something like that." I said trying to backing away, with no avail.

"And when your hair falls into your face, did he brushed it on the side to see how beautiful you are." Edward said and did just that. My heart was pounding into my chest, and by now I couldn't say anything.

"Did he say that when I am this close to you, I can't catch my breath?" Edward's words and breath washed over me, leaving me tongue-tied and trapped in his strong arms.

"You smell wonderful, love, and your beauty is really divine." he said brushing his lips across mine, making the real tingles appear.

The butterflies were on the roll in my stomach.

"He didn't say that…"

Edward smiled and our noses were touching, my hands automatically wrapped around his neck.

Just when our lips were about to touch, someone knocked the damn door. I groaned and ran towards the door.

"WHATEVER YOUR PROBLEM IS, COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED FOR 5 MORE MINUTES, SO THAT I CAN KISS MY HUSBAND!" I yelled at the devil that knocked the door.

I gasped when I saw that it was Tyler, looking utterly shocked and speechless.

"Oh!" I squeaked out.

"I wanted to give you, your wallet that you left in my car," he said and handed me my walled. "YOU'RE MARRIED?" he yelled.

"Ugh well that…yeah?" I said looking at the floor.

"Then why did you go on a date with me?" he hissed.

"Because…"

What should I say? Oh well I am not sure about how I feel married to Edward because we had this weird electricity going on since like two years ago, and I avoided him. Oh then after we got married, those feeling just kept on growing. Me being confused and wanted to make my husband jealous went on a date with you which was horrible. Yeah… I think I got everything.

"No problem, I can understand. Well I will wait for you until you get the divorcé because I know in my gut that we are meant to be together." Tyler said.

Say what?

"Tyler, I-" I started, but Edward cut me off.

**EPOV (oh yeah, it's true, don't hate me if I suck at it) **

I am either the world's dumbest or smartest husband! I go with dumbest. Why do I even listen to that evil pixie, just because she has a freaking sixth sense of the future?

Hell no!

But I guess it was too late to back out now. I, Edward Cullen, allowed my wife to go on a date with another man. That does sound pathetic. It's not like she would listen to me if I told her to not go on the date.

Nope, knowing her she would end up doing the opposite of what I told her. Why does she have to be so stubborn? Well that is just one of Bella's charms, I guess.

And she did have a lot of charms. It starts from her eyes, no wait, her shiny brown hair, then to her deep brown orbs that you can fall into. Her luscious creamy and smooth body with the right curves with amazing legs. Oh god, how I can I forgot those breasts, those ample… I stopped my thoughts there because I didn't want to deal with another raging hard-on.

If she didn't realize that she is in love with me soon enough, I will spontaneously combust.

And if you're wondering, how the hell do I even know her body, well it's simple. On our wedding night, we had about an hour long make-out session, but right before it even got heated, Bella said she was tried and went to sleep right in my arms during our make-out. If I didn't love my dear wife so much, I would have certainly thrown some cold water on her and make her give me give me my damn release. That did sound mean, but come on I am man and I haven't been with a woman for two and half years, and then I am married to the most perfect, wonderful, smart, witty, cute and undeniably gorgeous woman on earth.

And I can't believe that I am saying this, but our sex life sucked, we didn't even have one to make it suck! Oh I wish she would suck, something else that it. Since when was my mind stuck in the gutter?

_Since your dear wife denied you sex._

Right.

Well like I said, I am going to make her realize she loves me until the day I fucking die because if I am being honest with myself, I would really die without my Bella. She doesn't even grasp this but I know that she feels it, but is either too confused or ignoring these feelings.

I even hear her say my name while she is sleeping. Occasionally calling me hot or a stupid gorgeous son of a bitch. Hey, at least she is thinking about me during her sleep.

So here I was digging holes in my floor, pacing and waiting for her. I know that she didn't find that Taylor or Tyler or whatever the hell his name was, attractive. I knew she was doing it to get back on my comments and get a reaction out of me; I just couldn't keep my mouth shut, could I?

No I can't because that was the only way to save our marriage, if she was so clueless to our attraction, the connection or the electricity, then I had to show it to her. I even remember the first time I saw her, it was like the wind had been knocked out of me. I didn't believe in all this love bullshit that Alice kept talking about, but when I saw her, I knew it. We were meant to be together.

The first time when she tripped and fell into my arms, the way she fit so perfectly with me, proved my point. The sparks were there! When I found that she had a boyfriend, I was devastated and depressed for a month. No one knew the reason, but then Alice being the psychic told me to not to lose my faith. She told to keep fighting for my love.

I was shocked at her words, but agreed to follow it. I saw her glancing at me every time we were in the same room, the accidental brush of our arm that would cause my heart to go haywire and I would hear her gasp, eyes widened at it. I also noticed that her boyfriend kept giving me glares as well. Then all of a sudden, I found out she quit.

It's was 5 months later that I was in Vegas for my meeting. Something told that it was going to be good. I went to the meeting, had a great deal and went out to the best bar in Vegas. That was when I saw Bella, looking like the goddess she is, drowning in alcohol.

Well then you know after that and now here I was again.

I decided to call Alice again.

"Hello Edward, I told you that you need to let her go and see that you are the one for her, and no one will make her feel like you do! Think of this as a test!" Alice explained me hundredth time.

"I don't know Alice, I am losing hope, I keep pushing her…pushing us together, but I can't help but feel that maybe I am just pushing her away from me." I said nervously.

"Trust me, you're not. She needs to figure this out on her own." Alice told me.

"It's 8 Alice and she is still not back!" I said suddenly.

"Off course she is not back, what kind of date ends at 8?" Alice asked. "Pfft…a bad kind, the kind that she is on." I stated obviously.

"You are crazy," she said, "Whatever Alice." I mumbled.

"Huh...stop it Jasper…no!" Alice giggled on the phone. I pulled the phone from my ears. What the hell is she doing while talking to me, her brother, on the phone?

"What are you…never mind don't answer that," I started to say and then I heard the rustling of the keys from downstairs. "Oh Alice, she is back early, the date was bad. Love you sis bye." I said and snapped the phone without waiting for her reply.

She is my sister; she should be used to this.

When I went downstairs I noticed Bella searching for something or someone…could she miss me too? As soon as she heard me come down the stairs, her eyes lit up.

She went on telling me around her date and I kept on nodding and coming closer towards her. She was a horrible liar, but I still couldn't stop myself from being jealous. All I thought was Bella in my arms and my lips on hers. I still remember our first kiss right here in this house and what I wouldn't give to do that every day of my life. Her plump, red, soft and very alluring lips made me feel on cloud nine. I closed the distance between us, lightly brushed my lips across hers. She titled her head, clearly wanting to kiss me as well which made me smile. Our noses touched and she wrapped her tiny soft arms around my neck while I wrapped mine around her waist.

But as soon as we were about to kiss, someone had the fucking guts to knock the door. Before I knew it, Bella was out of my arms and marched right at the door.

"WHATEVER YOUR PROBLEM IS, COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED FOR 5 MORE MINUTES, SO THAT I CAN KISS MY HUSBAND!" I heard her scream which made me the happiest man on earth. She is just as frustrated as me and wants to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss her.

All she had to do was tell me, I am already hers.

I heard few more hush noises and when I went to the door, I notice the asshole was here from her date. What the hell does he want now?

"Then why did you go on a date with me?" he hissed. How dare he talk to my wife like that, but before I could say anything, Bella started to talk.

"Because…"

Why didn't she just tell him to get out and leave me alone with my husband? I wanted to know because I wasn't even sure if I was on the right track to make her believe that we are soul mates.

"No problem, I can understand. Well I will wait for you until you get the divorcé because I know in my gut that we are meant to be together." Tyler said.

He said what now?

He was saying the things that I told Bella, is this how I looked? What if she did prefer him over me? He is doing all 'normal things' that she likes to call, with him, not once did we go out as a couple or even friends.

"Tyler, I-" she started to say the most dreaded thing in the universe for me, but I cut her off before I had to relive it.

"Bella you can finish whatever both of you have to say, I am going to go now." I said without emotion so she couldn't see the breaking heart or hope. Wow I am officially the most pitiable person.

"What? Why." she sounded sad and hurt. Is she worrying that I will kick her out? Doesn't she know me at all, I would never do that! I would give her the world if she wants, if that's what will make her happy.

"Bella, didn't you hear him? I have said the same words to you, 'we are soul mates', 'I know it's happened fast but we are meant to be', 'I know in my gut that you are the one for me'. Okay I finally get it, why you keep fighting us and why you keep pushing me away." I explained and my façade was gone. I was hopeless.

"Edward." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I honestly in my heart believed that you and I are meant to be, but until you say it, I can't be here. So that is why I need to leave." I said and grabbed my coat, cell, keys and wallet.

"Edward! When are you coming back?" she asked her voice cracking up, I couldn't look into her eyes because if I did, I would stay here. I would have, but that was the wrong question, all she needs to do was tell me to stay.

"I don't know and it will be a while." I said and shrugged.

Before I can hear her or that guy-that ruined my world, I left from our loft, my life and my one true love. I ran as fast as I could towards the stairs, not waiting for the elevator, and got into my car and sped away.

* * *

**I know this chapter was sad, even I had tiny tear forming in my eyes, but don't worry people, this is a happy ending story!**

**I also have lovely questions from people, that I might have not answered in this interview, but don't worry, i will in the next. You may now start reviewing me ;) kidding! All I want it the loveeeeeeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I the hundredth time, I don't freaking own this! If I did then I would be sipping martini at the beach. Oh and also to the people that keep asking me, I would like to say is that please read my AN, its kinda important and once again for anyone who was wondering and wanting to ask me, I DID GET MY IDEAS FROM WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU! Kapeesh?**

**But it's still my story with all my original thoughts.**

**I would like to thank my wonderful fan-fic BFF plus Beta, Ashley who is no.1twilightluver, whose story is freaking amazing and very sweet, so check it out (link in my profile). She is really great and listens to all my problems and stuff, and really does make me smile at the end.**

_**After 40 hours of solo flight, with 30 hours of online aviation training and written exams, Valerie and Ashley were out to get Edward Cullen during his flight.**_

_Me: Would you like anything to drink? Sir…_

_Edward: Why am I not surprised?_

_Ashley: Darn, we need to come up with greater ideas_

_Edward: Do you have anything to do with the reason why I am the only person on this flight? And there are no stewardess?_

_Me: Yup Ashley is the pilot and I am your stewardess 'Winks at him' do you like my outfit?_

_Ashley: Oh do you like my hat?_

_Edward: Oh god! If you're the pilot, how are we flying? 'Edward panicked'_

_Ashley: Chillax…it's on autopilot._

_Edward: oh okay, go on with the question then…._

_Me: You know for someone so smart, you can be so stupid_

_Ashley: And hot…_

'_Edward sighed and mumbled something'_

_Me and Ashley: Hey! It's not our fault that you're gorgeous, aren't you used to it by now?_

_Edward: Well if my wife would just say that to me…_

_Ashley: Aww…you are. Trust me there are millions of girls and even some guys out there who wants to jump you._

'_Edward looks uncomfortable'_

_Me: Well today's question is from lizziepooh08, who wants to know what your favorite position is and what type of sex do you like? Rough and hard, fast or slow, sensuous and prolonged._

_Edward: If it's sex or counted as sex, then I loveee it. But something tells me that I am going to love Bella riding me. 'He winks'_

_Me: I need a man_

_Ashley: I need Jon_

**Okay well there is another EPOV in this chapter, hope you like it. Sorry for the late update, I was having some family issues. Anyways let's get reading…**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 8_

BPOV

It's been a week. A week! A long dreadful week since Edward left me. I felt like I had been burned in my heart. I was moping and crying all the time and the worst of it was that I didn't even know why I was crying!

I vividly remember what happen after Edward left.

"_Edward." I called out to him, I knew there were tears in my eyes._

"_I honestly in my heart believed that you and I are meant to be, but until you say it, I can't be here. So that is why I need to leave." he said turning away from me and grabbed his coat, cell, keys and wallet._

"_Edward! When are you coming back?" I pleaded with him. I wanted to beg and tell him to stay, but the words just wouldn't come out. I was scared, so very scared. Was this the last of it? Are we going to see each other during our divorcé?_

"_I don't know and it will be a while." he said emotionless and shrugged. _

_Before I could say or do anything to stop him, he left. He left like I was some plague, I saw him running out and going down the stairs. He didn't even wait for the elevators._

_I ran towards the window. After a while, I saw him run to his car and drive away…_

"_Hey Bella, it's okay. I am here for you, just let it all out and we can start fresh." Tyler said. I forgot about him. The words that Tyler spoke snapped something inside of me._

"_NO Tyler, it won't be okay because I wanted to be with my husband okay? Sorry to bring you into all of this, but it was just a sort of a dare. If you would please, just leave me!" I sneered at him. He looked like he got punched in the face._

"_Whatever crazy woman, I can get someone with less issues." he hissed._

"_LEAVE!" I screamed at him and shut the door in his face._

I let go the best thing that happened to me that day. I was trying to get my courage and call him, but every time I picked up the phone, my hands would start shaking and I would drop it.

Alice and Rose came and tried to cheer me up and told me to call him, but it didn't work. Alice begged me to go with her to my bookstore and show me all the new changes. But I just wasn't in the mood.

I wanted to have an opening night with my friends and family, but if Edward wouldn't be there, then I don't want it.

**EPOV (if your hating this switching, then I am sorry)**

"EDWARD!" my dear sister yelled for me.. It's like I don't even have a personal space anymore. Everyone is busying interfering in my love-married life. The worst thing is that I haven't seen Bella for a week. I have been waiting for her to call me, but she never did. Alice and Rose assured me that she was trying, but keeps getting freaked out.

How hard is it to call!

It's not even that, that I am miles away. Oh yeah! The more pathetic part of this thing is that in reality I am in her old bedroom. I went to Alice's place, because I didn't want to bother my parents. Alice was rather occupied with something else or should I say Jasper, and I didn't want to interfere.

So I did the only thing left, I went to Emmett's and explain him what happened. That way he wouldn't kill me for making his sister cry. So now I was here in Bella/Jasper's room. Since Jasper looked like he had a permanent resident at Alice's place.

My dad had bought it for her because Alice is a daddy's girl and doesn't mind spending his money. I, on the other hand, used my sweat to get myself the loft. Well not really, considering all I do is sit in a nice office and go to meeting in nice hotels across the country.

"Edward, dude, stop sulking and sniffing Bella's pillow, that just plain weird and not to mention gay." Emmett boomed.

"Fuck off." I yelled at him.

"Hey! I am being very welcoming with you right now, you should be kissing my ass!" he laughed and I just looked at him in disgust.

"Can't believe Bella is related to you; I hope Rose keeps Tabitha away." I said.

"Yeah, well I am not allowed to use any words that are not PG-13 around her." Emmett said sheepishly. Hah! He is whipped. Oh hell, what am I talking about, I am whipped too.

"Why the hell are you bugging me anyways, don't you have someone else to annoy? Oh wait I heard Alice yell for me, go bother her." I told him.

"She send me up here saying that I need to take you to a bar. I don't know why, but I am near this estrogen all the time, and you have been acting like you're pms-ing as well, so let's go do some manly things." Emmett said enthusiastically..

"You mean look at girls with big boobs and drink beer?" I chuckled. I don't care about the boobs, unless they are Bella's, but some beer does sound good.

"Nah! Rose has some awesome-"

"Don't wanna know, let's go to some sport bar, you know. Want to call Jasper?" I asked, didn't want to leave him alone.

"I think he is for the first time at work for some case, instead of shagging up your sister." Emmett laugh and I glared at him. I don't want to know anything about my sister's _intimate_ life.

"Oops, forgot you're her brother." Emmett said.

"Yeah, well how would you feel if I told you about my escapades with Bella?" I threatened.

"Yeah well I don't need to be worried about that because you seem like your gonna die if you dont get laid soon. But yeah, I don't want to know." Emmett said nodding.

Great! He was supposed to make me happy, but then he goes and calls me out about not having sex. It's good that he doesn't know that I have been sexually suppressed for two fucking long years. I have had girls throwing themselves at me, but I couldn't do it knowing that my heart belonged to Bella since the day I saw her. Especially a girl called Jessica, her name was giving me the creeps.

After getting showered and dressed, I went to the bar with Emmet. It smelled like beer, sweat and piss in here. There were waitresses in daisy duke's shorts.

I wonder how Bella would look in those, I am sure she would give a run for these girls' money, if she wore it. Bella would look good in anything. I wonder if there might ever be the day when she would dress up like that for me. I haven't even made love to her and I am thinking about my fantasies.

Emmett is definitely right, I need to get laid and fast.

While I was on my third beer and Emmett whining about his good old bachelor's day, my head snapped up to that asshole that entered the bar with some blonde.

I didn't know if I felt relieved that he is with someone else or pissed as hell for ruining what little progress I even had with Bella.

"Edward? Who are you glaring at?" Emmett asked and I nodded towards the asshole.

"Whose that?" Emmett asked.

"Asshole." I shrugged.

"Ok…"

"He is the bastard that Bella went out on a date and fucking ruined my life!" I yelled. Good thing there was loud music.

"Oh, well I know Bella didn't feel anything for him, so I don't think you and I should worry about it. I am just waiting for her to get some courage." Emmett said. It's not fair how Bella is getting blamed for this. I am at just as much fault as her.

"Do you think I should get my shit together too?" I asked.

"Well, as a brother to Bella, yes. But Bella is just too stubborn and it's about time someone in here to be even more stubborn that she is." he grinned at me and smiled.

"Oh and then I found that the bitch was married and went out with me for a JOKE!" Asshole yelled out. I was about to march up to him and beat him till he begs for mercy, but Emmett stopped me.

"Don't worry, I am here for you, forget her." the blonde said putting her hands on his thigh.

"Oh I already did, ever since I laid eyes on you because I know in my gut that we are meant to be together." he purred in what I assume was his disgusting sexy voice. The girl smacked her lips to his and they started making out.

"Eww" Emmett said.

"What a fucker, he said those same words to Bella and I thought that he did…" I started to say.

I am the dumbest husband on earth. I should have been there with Bella and protect her from all of these assholes, but here I go, running away from Bella to save my heart. And who am I even kidding, even if I put miles between us, she is still going to be in my mind, my heart and my soul.

My cell phone started to ring and when I saw the caller id, my heart just about brusted with happiness.

"Hello." I said.

"Edward…" she sounded scared and I panicked.

"Yes, love what's matter?" I asked. I pulled out my car keys, and I only had three beers which was legal enough, so that I could drive.

"Edward, umm Tyler's back. H-he is right outside my door." she said uncertainly. I looked at the asshole who was eating the blonde's face. I wonder if he had a twin? I snorted.

SOME BODY MISSES ME! SCORE! I pumped my fist in the air and Emmett just raised his eyebrows at me.

"I can see him through the peep-hole. Can you please comeback, like now from where ever you are." she said and I can almost imagine her biting those damn lips of hers.

I knew I had a huge fucking smile on my face since Emmett mouthed to me 'what' and I just put my finger on my lips to keep him quiet.

"He is standing right outside your door?" I asked pretending to be angry. "Oh baby, you must be terrified.." I said.

"Oh yeah, I am really freaking out." she said sounding really convincing. I heard a door bang.

"GO AWAY TYLER!" Bella yelled on the phone. I bit my lips to stop myself from laughing.

"Honey, just relax okay? I will be right there.." I told her.

"Kay, hurry!" she said sounding very giddy. I love my wife. Bella sure knew how to make my day.

"Okay bye." I said and snapped my phone shut.

"'SO…" Emmett said smiling, hearing to the way I sounded on the phone, he knew that it was Bella. Plus who would I call 'honey' and 'love'.

"I owe you one Emmett, you and Alice were right… I think she did need time and I am in the right track. Oh and punch that asshole from me, give him a black eye, three broken ribs and maybe a fractured leg." I said and patted his shoulders.

"Will do." Emmett said cheerfully and I paid my bill and ran towards the door. I felt bad for the asshole, since Emmett is now going to use him as his punching bag. Hah! Pffft who am I kidding, he deserves that.

"Hey where are you going?" Emmett asked following me.

"I am going go home to my wife." I announced grinning.

I hope he likes taxis. I ran to my car and drove over the speed limit to my home where my sweet Bella was waiting for me.

As soon as the elevator door opened, I ran towards our loft. I opened it and was hit with an amazing smell.

Bella was arranging the food on the table wearing a blue lace nightie, I groaned. **(Oh yeah, I have the picture link in my profile) **She looked beautiful as always with her long slightly curled brown hair coming to her face. When she heard me, she looked up and blushed. How can she look so sexy while being so innocent? Yup, that is one of her charms, that gives me an erection every time.

"That smells delicious." I said and on the cue my stomach growled.

"Thank you, since you always cook food for me, I thought I should make something for you and the only kind I can make is Mexican." She said and shrugged. But I could see her biting her lips and considering the smell of the food, I could tell that she had spent a lot of time making this from scratch.

"So I didn't see Tyler outside, I was hoping to beat his ass." I said. I knew that I was being mean, but Bella had tortured me and I love to see her get all flustered. Oh there is the blush.

"You look so beautiful." I said without thinking. She looked up from the food and gave me her wonderful smile.

"Thanks and about Tyler, well, uh see, he…" she started to say. I knew she was debating to whether tell me the truth or not.

"He ran away after I told me that my husband is coming home." she said quickly. I nodded and bit my lips to stop laughing. Well if she is still not ready to tell me how she feels, I can wait because even if she knows it or not, I know she loves me.

"So what did you make, love?" I asked licking my lips at the sight, which was not the food. How can I look at the food when I see her dressed in barely anything?

"Oh well I made guacamole dip, there is blue corns chips with it, there is Enchiladas with Tomatillo Salsa and grilled pepper fajitas." she recited. I just stared at her in awe. She made all of this just for the two of us?

"I also have pomegranate margaritas in the fridge, I can bring it out." she said biting her lips and then rushed to the kitchen to get it. I got up to help her with the huge jug, but Bella being Bella tripped while running towards the kitchen.

I ran and caught her in my arms. She clutched my shirt tight in her fist and shut her eyes tight. I pulled her up towards my chest and kissed her forehead. I felt the electrically shot through my body. I never wanted to leave her, ever.

I wanted to keep her in my arms where she fit perfectly.

"You okay baby?" I asked. She nodded still not moving away from me. I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears.

"I missed you." she said barely audible, but if was enough to make me smile like an idiot.

"I missed you too, so much." I told her.

"Well let's eat before the food gets cold." she said and pulled away from me. I sighed.

We ate together smiling and laughing. Bella told me a few of her childhood stories and how she used to take out her revenge on Emmett. I told her few mine and also one of my most embarrassing story when Alice used me as her makeover doll when we were 5, and mom had to take a picture of it. But hearing her laugh like that, made it worth to be mortified.

After I washed the dishes, I went to our room. I can't believe how much I missed it, how much I missed Bella being in my arms. I heard the bathroom door open.

"So am I still sleeping on the couch?" I asked slyly.

"No, you can sleep here, it's your bed.. Maybe I should go…" Bella said nervously.

"I will only sleep there if I have you in my arms." I told her. I pulled out my shirts and removed my jeans, so that I was in my boxers. I looked at Bella and it was obvious that she is checking me out. Gym sure does pay off.

"Ready, love?" I asked her smirking and she blushed and went to her side.

I turned off the lights and got in. I felt the bed shift, I could even smell her lovely smell which was filled with freesias.

"You won't leave again right?" Bella asked scared.

"I am sorry Bella, I know I shouldn't have just left, I should have talked to you." I breathed out.

"It's not your fault Edward, I am sorry for just…I don't," she went out to say.

"You don't need to explain, I understand that things are happening fast with us, but I just want to let you know that I am here for you and always will be, and again I am sorry for pushing you. How about we go about it as friends? Watch movies or hangout?" I asked. Even though this was like kicking myself in the ass, this was the only way I can show Bella that I really do want an 'us'..

"I would like that Edward." she said softly, but I think I heard a little sadness in there. Maybe it's my imagination, but the balls are in her court now.

"Good night Edward." She said.

"Good night, love." I said, _I love you baby_.

I hummed her tune that was playing in my head since we got married, and soon enough I could hear her very light snore. I put my arms around her and spooned her.

"Edward…" she mumbled, making me grin. I tried to stay awake for a little while and see what else she would say.

"Don't go…Edward."

I was acting like such a baby when I left her, I would never do that again. Now that I know for sure that we are meant to be and she feels the same way, even though she hasn't said it, I will always be with her.

"I love you Edward." she mumbled very low. My heart stopped beating for a while. Did I hear her right? Bella loves me? She finally loves me! I don't care if she takes forever to understand that she loves me or not, I will wait forever for her because at least in her subconscious, she knows she loves me.

I kissed her temple,her cheeks and her next, and breathed in her smell and before I knew it, I was asleep with my love in my arms.

I only hope that this is how my future would be.

* * *

**YAY!!! So do I see smiley faces? I don't like my readers crying for too long, so I hope this chapter did make you happy?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own twilight characters okay!**

**I don't really have anything to say this time… I know I was shocked too!**

**Oh wait I do hehe, I would just like to say couple of thankyous to few people, cause I love reading your reviews, they always made me laugh or smile, and keeps me writing. Okay so the first is my fan-fic Bff/beta no.1twilightluver, then Emmett ilyx cause off course she my best-est reviewer, ****Brennanienne02, Majoriie, Twilightnaley19…also a couple of shout-outs to flora73, lizziepooh08,twilight-saga-lover95,amie301, cabtwilighter, Im addicted 2 twilight fanfics and also to the 'vampiregirls' because I think there are like three or four people whose name starts out like that and ends with bunch of numbers ;)**

**I am sorry that I couldn't mention every one of you here even though you deserve to be. But Off course I do love every one of you who do review me, you're the best!**

**Oh and sorry that there isn't an interview this time because I haven't gotten questions lately, and I wanted at least two questions before I do an interview. Plus me and Ashley needs to stop looking for sweaty Edward ;)  
**

**Let's get to the reading…**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 9_

BPOV

Ever since Edward told me that we could be friends, I have been edgy. I knew he did that because of me, but I don't get why he did it. I don't even know what I want, but the thing that I do know now is that I don't want to be friends.

I want to kiss him again, I want to be in his arms again.

It's been another week and half since he came back. He had to spend 4-days in Michigan for a meeting. Those were the four most horrible days of my life, including that one week where he left me or I let him leave. Alice was taking more than couple of days to decorate my bookstore. She said that she wanted to change a lot now since she found an extra place above my bookstore that fitted perfectly for my office. She said that she could use my old office space as a lounge area with chic sofas where people like Esme can hold their book club there.

The door bell rang and I knew it was Alice since Edward was at work.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling about my brother today?" She asked giggling. It was hers and Rose's little joke they play on me every time I see them.

"I don't want to be friends." I said and pouted.

"REALLY?"Alice jumped up and down.

"Yes, and today is the day that I am going to ask Edward to be my date at the opening of my bookstore." I said nervously and little giddy.

"OH MY GOD." Alice said and hugged me.

"I know, I know!" I jumped up and down with her as well.

"Ok well, I have to go, but please wear that green dress I sent you, it will look great on you!" Alice said, kissed me on my cheek and left.

I was waiting for Edward to come home already. I asked Alice to give him a subtle hint to tell him to come home early, now I wonder how subtle it was.

"BELLA! Love?" Edward yelled. I ran downstairs to see him remove his coat.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"So are we going to stop being friends and be more than friends?" Edward asked grinning.

"Who told you that?" I asked shocked.

"Alice." He shrugged. Oh that pixie is going down!

"I was half expecting you to come in some lingerie." He said and chuckled while I blushed.

"Wait, you don't have that under that robe do you?" He asked hopefully.

"No, but, umm Edward?" I asked switching my foot nervously.

"Ya?" Edward said coming a bit closer.

"I have been thinking," I started. "Uh-huh" Edward nodded.

"Would you like something to eat?" I blurted out.

"Huh?"

"I am going to go make you those hummus sandwiches that you said you love." I said and ran towards the kitchen.

"Baby I already had my lunch." Edward stated.

"Yea, well you need food to be the strong man you are right, maybe I should give you apple and strawberry and oh, bananas? You like those right? Would like some orange juice too because we have a lot juice here. Let's see we have orange, pineapple, carrot umm we also have mixed fruits and oh look at the…smoothie!" I kept on babbling.

"Honey, your scaring me, that is not what you wanted to ask me right?" Edward said and turned me around by my waist. He wrapped me in his arms and locked me there.

He cupped my face with his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"You can tell me anything." His breath washed over me making me momentary dizzy.

"Go on a date with me, I mean be my date, umm at the opening… at the bookstore…my bookstore." I said nervously, he didn't say anything so I took that as a negative.

"It's fine if you have anywhere else to be, I mean I understand, just because we are married… you don't need to do everything I say, I completely under-" His lips silenced me. I couldn't even think or see or hear anything. All I felt was Edward's warm lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and titled my head to get better access. He took my bottom lips in his and gently sucked it. I knotted my hands in his silky bronze hair. His tongue licked my lips and I opened my mouth. His tongue entered my mouth and our tongues moved in sync. My lips moved with his and pulled him even closer. I don't know how I lived without his taste for so long, but this was heaven for me. He started kissing the corners of my mouth and trailed open-mouthed kiss along my neck. I started sucking on his ear-lobe, which earned me a very sexy moan from Edward. One of his hands when to my thighs and started moving in circles, slowing inching towards my now wet center. I brought his mouth back to mine and kissed him hard with all the lust and passion I had for him. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and started swirling it with mine. I mewled at the feeling. I started feeling something strain against Edward's jeans and knowing exactly what it was made me blush and aroused at the same time. After few more minutes we pulled away, heaving.

"I would love to go to the opening night as your date." Edward said breathlessly while I smiled and nodded at him. I was still a little shocked, dizzy and very happy.

"So umm I was thinking that, like any normal date, can I pick up about around 6?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling and he gave me his crooked grin.

"Okay, see you soon." He said and gave me short kiss and left again. I went to the living room and collapsed on it.

Then I squealed loudly.

I ran to the bathroom to get ready. I wore the green dress that Alice sent me. I instantly fell in love with it because the color reminded me so much of Edward's eyes. It was a long silk chiffon dress with a slit and v-neckline. **(Picture in my profile)**

I straightened my hair and had few bangs coming out. I had simple light brown eye shadow and lots of mascara with a rosy-nude shade lipstick. I wore my cream heels with it.

Just as I was done I heard Edward call for me. I slowly went down the stairs, so that I wouldn't trip.

I looked at Edward and his eyes bulged out and his jaw hanged open, that made me smile widely and was glad for once to have the same effect on him as he does to me.

"Bella...your beauty has rendered me speechless, I haven't seen an angel that comes remotely close to how you look tonight, my love." said Edward looking at me in awe, admiration and love. I hold back my tears, how does this man do this?

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I spoke, blushing slightly at his comment and took deep breaths to calm down.

"Oh here, I got you roses, you know it's our first date and since we never got to have one…" He said and handed me a huge bouquet of roses. I inhaled them and they smelled lovely. I went to put them in the vase at our coffee table.

"Umm, I hope you don't mind, but I saw these and just wanted to buy them for you." He handed me a small velvet box.

"Edward" I gasped. I hope it's not an engagement ring because even though I am ready to date Edward, I guess, I don't think I am ready for that or maybe I am.

"Open it; it's not a wedding band if you're wondering." Edward chuckled. I blushed thinking about how well he knew me.

I opened and found a pair of beautiful pair of emerald earring. I let out a loud gasp. **(Picture in my profile)**

"These are so pretty" I marveled..

"Not compare to you, can I put them on you?" He asked and I nodded. He put the earrings in my ear and took me towards the mirror.

"Oh they are beautiful Edward; you didn't have to, but thank you." I said and hugged him. He kissed my forehead tenderly.

We walked to our garage parking and I noticed Edward open the door of a very expensive car. I think I heard Emmett drooling over it once, was it Aston Martin?

"Edward! Please don't tell me you stole that car? What wrong with the Volvo?" I asked shocked. He bursted out laughing.

"Bella it's mine," He said. "Oh!" I felt stupid at my outburst and hide behind my hair so that he couldn't see my red face.

"If you have that, why do you drive the Volvo?' I asked. "This is my special car, for special occasion. Dad gave it to me for my graduation present." He said rubbing the hood lovingly. I don't know why but I felt jealous, of the stupid car.

"Hmmp"

He opened the door for me like a gentleman and got in. He turned on his classical CD that I loved listening too, one of the few things that we have in common. Well, Alice thinks we have a lot in common, but I didn't want to believe in that since I heard opposite attracts.

We reached the bookstore, where I now have my own personal parking, thank god for that, since its New York.

"You ready, love?" Edward asked and I nodded my head enthusiastically. He took my face in his and kissed me gently by barely brushing his lips against mine. I tried to prolong it, but he pulled away. I pouted.

"You look too cute to not kiss right now." He said and got out. He opened my door, and offered me his hand. When I took it, he kissed my hand making me giggle.

When we reached the bookstore, I noticed a lot of people standing outside.

"Oh Bella, you are here, let's go and cut the ribbon." Alice's high pitched voice rang out from the group.

"Hi everyone." I said. There was Emmett, Rose, Tabitha, Jasper, Alice, my two employees, the old man that sold me the bookstore- I wonder how Alice found him! And then it was my in laws.

"Bella, meet my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Edward said. "Mom, Dad, meet my wife Bella." Edward said beaming.

A very pretty lady with caramel hair and motherly smile hugged me.

"You are so much prettier than what I have been told, oh Edward, I am so happy for both of you." She gushed.

"Bella, it's great to see you again, I have to say that my son is a very lucky man." Carlisle told me and winked, making me blush. Stupid Cullen charm.

"Okay enough with the intro, can I please show Bella my masterwork." Alice whined and pulled me towards the door. When I looked inside the store, I gasped.

"Alice, this is oh god, I don't have any words… you got chandeliers?" I screamed and hugged her. **(Pictures of the bookstore in my profile)**

"Come on cut the ribbon Bella, I am sick of standing." Emmett boomed and everyone started laughing.

"How about we all do this?" I asked. They agreed and I felt Edward's hand on mine, I looked at him and he grinned making my heart beating faster. I smiled and cut the ribbon.

After an hour of oohhss and ahhhs, we were all sipping wine and listening to the music.

"Oh Alice, I loved my office, it's so white just like my home." I gushed to her. Alice got a twinkle in her eyes with a wicked smile.

"I knew you would like it, and I did get inspired from the loft," Alice said, I knew there was something she wanted. "I did so much for you Bella, can you let me do your bedroom?" Alice pleaded giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I just think your bedroom looks boring, it's all white and there is nothing in there, Edward didn't decorate since he said all he did was sleep, well now you're here…"

"Oh Alice, all we do is sleep!" I said blushing a little at the thought of us, not that I would mind doing other things.

"Yeah well not for long." She mumbled.

"Bells, Dad's coming" Emmett said looking scared.

"WHAT!!!" I shrieked so loud that everyone turned their heads towards me.

"Oh I am sorry Bella, but I sent him an invitation too!" Alice said.

I can't believe dad is coming, after all those years being separate from us, he is coming back? So much has happened since I have seen him, the phone calls that Emmett and I made was pretty short too. The only he knew that was different was Emmett got married and has a daughter. Dad didn't even attend the wedding because he was still hurt from our mom's death, but it hurt Emmett as well.

So in fury, Emmett did the unthinkable. Now, I got married and I don't know what he will do about that because it won't be pretty.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward asked putting his hands on my shoulder and I shook my head.

"Ok Bells, don't worry everything will be fine." Emmett said, it sounded more like he was convincing himself.

"Edward, uh I can't tell him I am married!" I shrieked

"Honey, would you just relax, your dad loves you. I mean how can he not love you?" Edward said sweetly and I swooned. "You are an amazing women." He said.

"Oh that is so sweet of you thank-

"BELLS" said a rough voice which could only be my daddy!

"He's here!" I told Edward and pushed him away.

"Hi daddy, I can't believe how handsome you look." I told him.

"You are not on drugs are you Bells, but you sure look great." My dad, Charlie told me.

"Hey Dad." Emmett said.

"Son, how are you?"

"Good good very good, we didn't do anything wrong." Emmett said guilty consciously. I glared at him.

"Well I sure hope not." He said eyeing us warily and looking at everyone and everything around us.

"So daddy…" I used my sweet little girl voice, "How have you been?" I asked.

"It's been fine. I have been better, but I just want to come here and apologize to both of you." He said.

"Huh?" said Emmett and I.

"Well you know how I didn't really see both of you after, your mother-well you know. So I just wanted to see you and make sure your doing fine." He said. I knew he still had trouble getting over my mom, but I was glad that he really did come here, I need to see that invitation letter that Alice sent him, must be magical.

"No problem let me introduce my wife Rose and my little princess Tabitha." Emmett said and introduced them. Charlie instantly got twinkle in his eyes once he saw Tabitha, she was an angel.

"Oh and have you meet Bella's husband, Edward?" Emmett said. I gasped and then he just realized his mistake and pleaded with me through his eyes.

"You got married?" Dad said oddly calm.

"Yeah" I said biting my lips.

"Not to Jacob I hope." He said disgusted.

"No she didn't marry Jacob all right." Jasper said laughing. I hate his mouth sometime.

"You married him?" Dad asked. "Eww no, Jasper is like my brother and Rose's brother." I explained.

"Hi Charlie, I am Alice, I am Edward's sister who sent you the invite and Jasper is my boyfriend." She said. Charlie smiled at her. I am so glad to have Alice here, she has an ability to make everyone like her and get her way.

"Hello, Mr. Swan, I am Bella's husband, it's great to meet you." Edward said using his charming voice, does he really think that will work?

"It's great to meet you too son!"

Son! What is going on here? What does Edward do to my family to turn them all against me! Which I don't mind, off course. Even I want to be turned against me!

"Your…your okay with this?" I asked.

"Well I wish you would have sent me the invitation Bells so that I could hand you to him. But yeah, he looks like a nice respectable young man." Charlie said.

"Oh, no one was invited to their wedding, don't feel left out." Jasper said. Again I shot daggers at him

"Hah! Dad you won't believe it your little girl got drunk and married, and then she wanted divorcé but Edward won't give it, but now I think she might find her courage and tell him that she loves him, since he already loves her and we all live happily ever after." Emmett said proudly for some reason and I was beet red. Rose hit him in his head.

"What? Everyone is telling their secret?" Emmett mumbled.

"Yeah Dad and did Emmett tell you that he sold old yacht since you don't sail it and opened his own business by buying a gym." I said smirking.

"Emmett you did what?" Dad yelled at him.

"Sorry, I just needed the money because I can't work in an office under some crude bastard." Emmett said a little scared and not apologetic. Dad sighed.

"Well, I am fine with it, it's true I won't sail it anymore. You might as well get something out of it." Dad said and smiled.

I missed his smile, he really did improve a lot since I had last seen him. He was really showing us few emotions. I know this was much better because if mom was really alive, me and Emmett would have been toast.

The rest of the evening went pretty good. Carlisle and Esme talked to my dad and it seemed like they got along well.

"Oh Alice, do you know that Jasper has a collection of playboy magazine?" I said smirking at Jasper and he looked like deer caught in headlights and blushed.

"You do Jazzy? Why?" Alice asked hurt.

"Alice I had them, I will throw them away because nothing compares to you." He said giving her the googly eyes and I saw Alice melt at his words. Wow, I didn't see that one coming, but I am so happy for them.

"Nice answer Jasper." Edward said and slapped his shoulders.

"Bells can I speak with you?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah daddy?"

"Sweetie, I have talked to few people and I found out more about your marriage, but can I just say something to you?" He asked and I nodded.

"You are in love with him and he is in love with. I have been watching both of you all day." He said and I was shocked.

"I just wanted to let you know that don't waste your time honey, life is too short and you might never know when something or someone might leave you. Treasure any moment you have with him Bella, not everyone finds true love and I can see that both of you are meant to be together. I see the same look in Edward's eyes and I saw in mine when I looked at your mother." Charlie started to get tears in his eyes and I couldn't stop the sob come out of my chest.

He was right, I kept all my feelings for Edward hidden in my chest just so that I won't be hurt again, but by doing that I was not only hurting myself, but Edward as well. I didn't realize that before but I almost lost Edward by doing that.

I decided to just let go of everything and embrace my new feeling for Edward. I wanted to be with him forever and I never want to leave him.

Whether we stay together for 6 months or forever, I will enjoy and let him know just how much he means to me.

"Thank you daddy, I love you!" I said and hugged him.

"Love you too Bella, now I have to go to your mother." He said and I questioned him.

"Our house Bella, I feel like she is still with me in that house, I miss it." He said.

He told Emmett good bye and kissed Tabitha and left. After the long evening and telling everyone goodbye and again promising to have a housewarming party, everyone left. Edward drove us back home.

"Bella are you okay? You have been very quiet?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I just realized that life is too short to play it safe." I said.

"Didn't I tell you that?" Edward asked slyly.

"Nope, my daddy did." I said and he laughed. We reached our home, I feels too good to call it my home.

I went up the stairs and Edward followed. I turned towards the vanity mirror to remove my earrings that Edward gave me.

"So Bella, about that time when you were drunk, you said…" Edward started saying while he came behind me and started to remove the earrings. It was such a sweet gesture that made my heart to beat erratically.

"You said that I am handsome, pretty, attractive and very hot." Edward asked chuckling a little. I take it back, it wasn't a sweet gesture, and it was a sweet sweet torture that Edward loves to do to me.

"Uhmm yea well you know." I stuttered.

"No I don't know Bella" Edward said amused.

"I am sure you hear that a lot and I was just mentioning it, plus I was drunk and drunken people say stupid things." I stated fretfully.

"No drunken people say true things." Edward avowed.

"Okay." I said and started to run towards the bathroom, but Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me into his arms. If it wasn't for this situation, I would be in bliss.

"Bella," Edward warned and tighten his grip on mine. "I want to hear you say that when your sober."

"Well anyone with eyes knows that you're very hot, sexy and sweet." I said

"Do you?" He asked and started kissing my shoulders and neck, while making me a little dizzy.

"Bella…"

"Yea…"

"Tell me what you think of me." He asked and started to suck and lick my neck which would result in a very visible hickey.

"I…umm"

He started moving one of his hands towards my hips and the other one was circling my breast. He started giving me kisses along my jaw.

"What do you think of me?" Edward growled sexily that brought the familiar wetness in my panties.

"I think you're an amazing husband that any girl would ask for, you're handsome, sexy, sweet, cute, beautiful and very hot." I rasped out.

He suddenly turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. I took his bottom lip to mine and he started sucking my top lip. I had to get more and it looked like he did too, because his tongue licked my lips and when I opened my mouth, his tongue darted right in. We moved our tongues in rhythm with each other. I couldn't stop. I had my hand cupping the back of his neck, holding his mouth against mine as our mouths continued to move in frenzy. However soft the kiss had started out, it was no longer gentle and supple. We were kissing with a passion and intensity

"Mmm," I moaned into his mouth before breaking the kiss to fill my lungs with air. Edward was panting against my neck, while his forehead touched my shoulders. It was obvious that he was enjoying the little make out session we were having.

"Well I had a wonderful day with you Mr. Cullen." I said pretending to be shy.

"Hmm…I did too Mrs. Cullen." He chuckled. I pulled away from his arms and ran to the bathroom.

"Bella…" He whined.

When I came out after a rather long shower, since the makeup took forever to remove, I noticed that Edward was already in bed with his arms over his head.

I got into the bed and wrapped my arms around Edward. He froze for a second and then wrapped his arms around me as well.

"Good night, love." Edward said and pecked me lightly on my lips.

"Hmm good night."

Yes, this is what I want. I want to be in his arms forever. Me, Bella Swan is in love with her husband, Edward Cullen. I will tell him that I love him as soon as I find my courage.

* * *

**Well someone asked me for a make-out, so here you go! I gave you two!**

**I hope people are getting happier now? Their baby-steps are getting more like toddlers now ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: not mine**

**Okay I just wanted to say that, you, my readers are voyeurs (don't know the word? Google it), but maybe that is the reason I heart you guys so much. Don't you worry the lemons won't be far away.**

**Also thank you so much for the astounding reviews; you all reached me over 200! I just hope that I can reach 300 soon 'hint' 'hint'**

_**Valerie and Ashley were dressed as two redheads wearing NASCAR race driver jackets. Their mission, was off course to get a piece of Edward Cullen. By piece we mean get an interview, and get your mind of the gutter. They were sitting on the hood of McSteamy's vanquish.**_

_Me: Ashley, I swear to god if he doesn't come in like two minutes, I am going to strangle you._

_A: No need to go all Friday the 13__th__ on me._

_Me: Well my butt is hurting, even though the car looks hot, it's not comfy to sit on its hood._

_A: Oh I think I smell him._

_Me: I don't even want to know how you know that._

_A: I researched his cologne and bought one for Jon, so now I know the smell really well._

'_Edward enters the garage'_

_Edward: Who the hell are you and got off my property._

_Me: Oh it's us, we just wanted a different look, you know?_

_Edward: You guys are back? I honestly thought that you won't return, I was about to throw a party!_

_Me: That hurts, right here. 'Pouts and Ashley nods'_

_Edward: Aww, how about a kiss?_

_Me and A: REALLY?_

_Edward: No. 'Edward chuckles evilly'_

_A: You're no fun._

_Me: Fine, I will get on with my questions. tsukinohikari-hime wants to know if Bella will have an unexpected pregnancy?_

_Edward: If it's unexpected, then yeah…but I am not really look forward to babies with boogers and diapers right now._

'_Valerie and Ashley frowns'_

_Edward: What? I need my honeymoon phase; well I just hope I never get out of it._

_Me: Okay I have another interesting question from Truth in the Moon, she wants to know What's better: sex in the shower or sex in the kitchen?_

_Edward: Do I have to pick one? 'Edward whines'_

_A: Yes you do, but I prefer the shower._

_Me: But A, just imagine if he is in the kitchen covered in chocolate…_

_A: Ooo with caramel as well?_

_Me: Let's not forget the whipcream!_

_A: Oh man, you are so right. Okay I take that back._

_Edward: Thanks for ignoring me, again! But I won't mind getting a taste of Bella in the kitchen; I can always use my French maid fantasy with her in the kitchen. 'Edward Winks'_

**Okay the interview is back and I hope you liked it? Please keep those questions coming, I will try my hard-est to answer them, as long as they don't ruin my surprise for the future of this story.**

**Now let's get to the reading…**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 10_

BPOV

I had a wonderful dream. It was five years later; Edward and I were happily married with two kids of our own. Our son was 4 years old and he was Edward's mini-me, with the same hair and green eyes. I had our one year daughter on my hip, who had my hair and Edward's eyes. I was so glad that they got his eyes since they are so beautiful. We were the prefect, happy family.

Unfortunately it was dream that I was woken up from.

I groaned and buried my head to the next closest thing possible. It was Edward's chest, hard, smooth and very warm. I snuggled into him even more. Our legs were tangled with each other. I opened my eyes and peeked over to Edward. It looked like I had hogged all the sheets, leaving Edward with nothing, but just my body as a warmer. He looked like a Greek god in just his black boxers. I could also see his morning wood straining against his boxers.

Holy Cow!

He was huge, and just…WOW. I trailed my eyes to the little tuft bronze line that ended at his navel. His abs were rising and retracting with every breath his took. His chest seemed to do the same, as I inched my eyes up to his face, all my thoughts vanished. The way the sunlight hit his face, was making him even more gorgeous. I noticed he had few reddish tints to his hair, just like I did in the sun. His eyelids were closed looking even darker compared to his skin which was pale, just like mine. His perfect angular nose, his strong cheekbones and jaws, and his red very kissable lips were slightly parted.

I wondered why I didn't see this before, but Edward was perfect everywhere, there wasn't a flaw in him. He was beautiful inside and out. It was almost a month since we were married and even with the little ups and downs, it was the best time of my life and the happiest, and I knew it was all because of Edward.

I had thrown the 6 months deal down the drain. I want to be with him as long as I can. I can only hope that he wants me too. It was my turn to 'woo' him now, which I was by making him my specialty almost every day, which were deserts. During the entire week, I had made him dessert dishes from around the world, and he had licked them spotless.

He even has this glow about him these days, and looking at him made me glow, too.

Today it was our house warming party. It was just Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. Oh and I forgot to mention that Alice did eventually 'spice' up our bedroom. The only choice I had in it was picking the wall colors, I instantly picked green, which was the color of Edward's eyes.

The bed was a white four poster bed, just the way I like. It had a foot-bench, the vanity mirror was shifted near the bed and more drawer chests were added. There was a little sitting arrangement near the windows that had same white curtains we have in the living room. It was perfect and I couldn't believe she did all this in one day so that we didn't have to sleep on the couch. **(New bedroom picture in my profile)**

I sighed, it was time to wake up because I knew that evil pixie that I love would be here soon to help me with the decoration, I was so happy to hear that she was coming to help me with the food, but I guess I was wrong. She wanted to 'decorate' not get all icky in the kitchen.

"Bella…why are you awake, love?" Edward asked in his groggily voice.

"Cause I have to start preparing for the housewarming party." I said.

"Tell them that we can't have it since I have been living here for quite some time." Edward said and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah well, don't you think I said that to Alice? But she said that she just decorated this place and you never had a housewarming party, so now we are stuck with it. Plus, I think Emmett is dying for free food and big screen TV." I said and laughed.

"I will gift him that this Christmas, tell them all to leave me alone with my wife." He said and placed a kiss on my neck. I shivered.

One kiss from him leaves me feeling hot and bothered. Our physical relationship has been getting more heated by the minute; I wouldn't be surprised if I jumped him with everyone around us. The most we had done was have long make-out sessions, but since I had a little talk with my daddy and realized that I love him, we were getting pretty close to doing the real deal.

"You know we promised and now it's too late to back out." I said trying to convince myself.

I started to pull away, but he won't let go of me and rolled on top off me.

"Bella." Edward whined making me giggle.

He moved his head closer and as soon as his nose hit mine, he kissed me. His lips moved lovingly along with mine.

"Morning breath." I said pulling.

"You smell perfectly fine to me." Edward said and started kissing me hard. I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him closer so that our chests were touching. I opened my mouth and he took his cue to dive his tongue in me, tracing along my teeth, the roof of my mouth and settling on my tongue. We battled for dominance and I gave up. I felt him smile against my mouth.

He let go of some of his weight by lowering his hips to mine causing us both to moan. His erection was touching my hot and wet core. I arched my back and grinded into him.

"God, Baby, I can smell how bad you want me." He said huffing. I let out a small whimper.

He pressed his lips against mine again and our tongues dueled in a sensual kiss. He grounded his hips to mine again and I let out a moan. I roamed my hands all over his back while still kissing him. He rolled us over so that I was on the top. I felt him cup my ass and give a little squeeze making me yelp a little.

The nightie I was wearing was above my waist, and with the view that Edward was getting from below me, I can tell that he can see my boobs because he stopped kissing me and started giving me open mouthed kiss on my jaws, neck, my collarbones, the valley between my breast and laid small kisses right over my breast where the nightie started.

I moved my hands over his abs, while sucking his ear-lobe, I know that it makes him moan like crazy, as if on signal I heard him give out a loud moan.

He tangled his hands in my tresses and started kissing me again.

KNOCK KNOCK

"What the hell is that?" Edward roared. I shrugged and started to make a move out of the bed.

"Don't go Bella, leave them there." Edward said pouting a little. I peck him, just cause I could.

I looked at myself before going downstairs. My hair was a mess, my cheeks were flushed and my lips were swollen.

"You look beautiful." Edward said wrapping his arms around me and grinning goofily at me. He looked the same as me with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, and I was so glad that I was the one doing that.

KNOCK KNOCK

I grabbed my black silk robe that Edward loves on me, while he just put a tee over his boxers, where I could still see the effect of our make out session.

"Umm aren't you going to get rid of that?" I asked giggling and blushing.

"I am working on that, love, but your attire is not helping." He groaned.

"Well if it helps, I saw my dad and mom getting it on our dining table and I was 15, I was horrified for the life of me, and EWW I still am." I shuddered at that imagine. The negative effects of your parents being in love at the ripe old age.

"Thanks baby, it did help." Edward laughed, shaking his head a little to get the image out.

We walked downstairs hand-in-hand, I was still getting used to it, but it was felt natural with Edward.

"My god, what were you guys doing that took so long to open the door!" Alice cried out as soon I opened the door and marched right in with bunch on shopping bags.

"Hello Alice." Edward gritted through his teeth.

"Hello Edward." Alice said mocking his tone.

"What are you doing here, at 10 in the morning?" He asked her. "I am going to help Bella with the best housewarming party ever!" Alice said.

"It just us…the family! Why make a big deal out of it?" I asked.

"Well that is how we Cullens do Bella, and now since you're one of us, welcome to the family!" She chirped. "Also, your neighbors and few people from Edward's work might come too." Alice told me and I sighed, there is no use. What Alice wants, Alice gets.

"I am going to try and get more sleep, since I don't have work." Edward grumbled. He looked at me and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Just call me if you need rescuing from that evil pixie okay?" He asked sounding very serious. I giggled, but nodded at his chivalry.

"Ha-ha very funny!" said Alice with her hands on her hips.

After few finishing touches around the house and lighting some scented candles around the house, our loft looked spotless. Now it was the cooking part, where I need Rosalie to help me.

I had already started it, by putting the lasagna in the oven, I also had the red velvet cake in the fridge ready. Tabitha's mac`n'cheese was ready. All we needed was Rose's famous bruschetta and spinach artichoke dip.

"So Bella, I can see that the chemistry doubled between you and Edward these days?" Alice asked smiling knowingly.. I blushed.

"Yeah, I am sorry I was so persistent about the divorce, I don't know if you know my past, but it just scared about these things. Now I know that Edward isn't anything like that, it makes me feel so much better. Now I can't even imagine anyone but him." I told her honesty.

"I do know that Bella, Edward told me about that, and don't feel sorry. If you have to blame it on anyone then it should be your ex. It's his loss that he didn't see a gem in front of him. Now he has lost you forever because your heart already belongs to someone else." She said grinning.

"Yea…" I mumbled feeling touched with her words. "Wait What?" I asked shocked.

"I told you Bella, my sixth sense, but now I see the love in your face Bella. I have to admit that it was always there, although hidden, but now it's shining off you." She said cryptically.

"Stupid all knowing pixie." l said shaking my head.

"You know you love me." She said hugging me and I hugged her back.

"But I so don't love your outfit right now." She said disdainfully.

I went upstairs to get a shower, while Alice ran back home to get dressed, again. It was almost 4 and people might start coming. I just hope the few extra people that Alice invited weren't creepy.

"Oh wow your ready?" I asked looking at Edward who was button up his shirt, too bad I won't be able to see those abs, well as long as no other female sees it, I am fine.

"Yup, I wanted to get over with this so that I can have my beautiful wife in my arms again." He told me.

"You're such a sap Edward Cullen." I said, but secretly liking his cheesiness.

"You know you like it," He gave his I-know-you-do-so-don't-lie-look. He closed the gap between us and joined our lips together in a sweet kiss, I just hummed along. I traced my tongue along his lips, feeling him do the same. We opened our mouths and caressed our tongues together. I played with his baby hairs behind his neck, while he rubbed my back up and down.

"Okay I really need to get ready." I said pulling away gloomily and breathing heavily.

"Go get ready soon." He said swatting my butt while I went to the bathroom. I turned around and winked at him before the closing the door.

"You better make sure that the door is locked Mrs. Cullen." Edward shouted making me laugh.

I got dressed in a white off-shoulder dress that Alice gifted me as my housewarming gift. **(I love giving you guys a visual, so check out the dress link in my profile)** I kept my hair natural with minimum makeup and shimmery lip-gloss.

I got out and heard couple of noises from below, so I am guessing people were here. I heard Emmett's booming laugh and I ran down the stairs.

"Hi big brother." I yelled for him and launched into his waiting arms.

"Hey squirt, nice house you got here!" He said.

"Well it was Edward's, then I came and Alice changed almost everything!" I said.

"No I didn't, Bella had some special input in her bedroom too!" Alice yelled out and I glared at her.

"Is that so?" Edward asked smirking.

"So anyone wants drinks?" I asked effectively changing the question. I heard Emmett yell out 'beer' and Jasper's 'me too'.

"Love, you had some special input in our room? What were they?" Edward asked following me. God, why does he have to be stubborn like me?

"Edward." I purred trying to be sexy and engaged myself by massaging his hair. I know it's a major turn on for him.

"Hmm…" He said almost dazed.

"Take these to Jasper and Emmett." I ordered pushing him two cans of beer. He looked up with stun-full eyes.

"You didn't answer Bella, and I am not leaving until you do." He said frowning. Stupid sexy husband of mine.

"I just told her to paint the wall green." I murmured.

"Green? But your favorite color is blue." Edward explained. I blushed, knowing that if I gave him an explanation, there won't be a force in nature to stop his ego from reaching sky high.

"Honey, I am waiting…" He sang out the words.

"Grrr...Just leave at this okay? I picked it and you said you liked it. End of discussion." I said pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh no, I want to know, you blushed! Why would you blush about wall paint?" Edward asked amused.

"I picked it because they remind me of your eyes okay? I like them…a lot and they now seem like my favorite color as well." I blurted out. He grinned widely at me and put those cans on the counter.

"I adore you so much." He said and kissed me passionately. I didn't even register what happened, until I felt his tongue in my mouth. I knew Edward wanted to be with me since we got married, but weirdly he never uttered the words 'I love you' to me. It made me wonder if he did love me. Before the kiss got too intense I heard someone clear their throat.

"Jeez, all I asked for a beer and I have to wait a century for it!" Jasper chuckled.

"You have the worst timing." Edward hissed and threw him his beer. I laughed at their antics and got out long island ice tea for us ladies. I noticed Emmett was perched on the sofa with beer in one hand and remote in the other. Jasper had Alice on his lap. Rose was trying to get Tabitha to eat the food, but she was too busy wanting to play with Alice's purse.

"Oh Bells, I got you some gifts." Emmett said enthusiastically and placed a huge box of something in front of me.

"What the heck is this Emmett? I have everything I need here, you didn't have to get me anything." I said feeling bad that he had to spend money on me. I noticed Emmett look a little guilty, but then started grinning. I curiously opened the gift.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY EMMETT!" I screamed at him. I can't believe him, he is so immature sometimes.

"What is it love?" Edward said and peeked inside the box, as soon as he did, he too starting laughing with Emmett..

"I wanna know." Alice said and ran towards me, soon everyone was laughing at the gift.

"A fire extinguisher? really? I don't think I need this!" I said. "Plus we have one of those automatic water thingies here." I explained, not finding the humor.

"But Bells, don't you remember that one time where you almost burned down our house?" Emmett said and started cracking up more.

"Have I heard it?" Jasper asked. Oh great, another one of my embarrassing stories.

"Okay so Bella was in this 'I love beach' phase during her very early teens, so she decides to paint her room and I was assigned to help her. For some reason, she didn't find paints, so she got spray paint. She also wanted her room to look like a real beach and by real I mean, like real lights that comes from fire. So she gets this torch and puts it in the corner of the room. I knew it was a bad idea, but Bella was all like, 'mom lights the candles with fire all the time and so can I'. So both of us are painting the wall sky blue on top and like tan on the bottom to make it look like sand. Then Bella here decided to paint the torch and blows the spray paint on it. I swear It looked like a fire-breathing dragon. It made the wall opposite of her catch on fire instantly and since the wall was already wet from paint, slowly everything got on fire. That was the last time anyone let Bella handle fire for a long time." Emmett ended the story with a shake of his head and laughed.

"Thanks Emmett, I really appreciate the fire extinguisher." Edward said chuckling and I glared at him.

"What happen with _let's not have a party Bella_?" I asked Edward by imitating his voice. "Come on love, it's funny!" He said and I stomped away from him.

"Don't worry Bella, I got Edward a gift of my own too." Jasper said controlling his laugh, but from that twitch of his lips, I knew it was a very interesting gift.

I saw Edward open the wrapper and noticed his cheeks get red, I ran towards him and saw the title of the book, it was _Getting the Sex You Want: Shed Your Inhibitions and Reach New Heights of Passion Together by Mistress Chia._ I giggled at that, but I knew my face was just like Edward's right now.

"Look at the blushing couple." Jasper cooed.

"Fuck off." Edward growled.

"Oh trust me, I am," Jasper said chuckling. "Me too." Chimed in Emmett and I shot daggers at my big brother and supposed brother. Good thing Tabitha was busy playing around to notice the chaos around her.

"All right, enough of this, my daughter is in the room. But I did get you both these on behalf of all of us." Rose said and handed me two gifts. When I opened the first, I could stop a little tear escape my eyes. It was a picture of Edward and me on our wedding day. It wasn't a bad picture at all, like I expected it to be. I actually did have a strapless white dress with a tiny veil and Edward was in black suit and tie. Both of us were grinning goofily, I could see our eyes sparkle. Edward had wrapped both of his arms around me and I had my head laid on his chest. We looked like we just got married since it was at the altar at the church in Vegas. She had them framed in expensive silver frame with the words "love is Patient and Kind" written in elegant script.

Edward saw it and I noticed that his eyes got a little misty as well. I didn't remember a whole lot about our wedding, but from what Edward told me, he said that there was a costume store next door and I got the wedding dress, suit and plastic rings from there. I do remember the 'I dos' a little.

"Thank you so much Rose, this is really the best wedding gift for us." Edward told her, since I was already speechless. I just went over and gave her a fierce hug.

I opened the next gift and it was a set of satin white bed sheets and pillows. They have to keep giving me the sexual innuendos. We all laughed at it. I noticed Edward place our picture frame right over the fire place, next to few candles. I smiled at him.

I heard the doorbell ring and noticed Edward open it. Two couples entered and one of those girl looked at, well ogled at Edward more than necessary.

"Bella, love, let me introduce you to these people." Edward said, followed by our guest.

"Honey, this is Ben Cheney and his wife Angela Weber Cheney. They work at our office and are one of the most loyal employees dad ever had. I think they came just when you left." Edward told me introducing the couple. Both of them look very kind and warm people.

"Oh and these are our neighbors, this is Lauren Mallory and her boyfriend Eric Yorkie." Edward said and I noticed the guy staring at my boobs while the girl was practically sizing me up and glaring at me. I heard Edward growl at the guy and he looked away.

"Guys, meet my wife, Isabella Marie Cullen." Edward said proudly.

"Hi Isabella," Angela said a little shyly and I instantly liked her.

"Call me Bella." I told her and started a conversation about my bookstore, she said that she visited it before and was glad that I took over for the old man. I noticed Lauren trying to strike a conversation with Edward, by being touchy and flirty but he thankfully excused himself and went over to Emmett and Jasper who were talking to Ben. Angela and Ben got me a nice coffee maker, while Lauren got us men's cologne, that too a cheap one, I don't think I, for obvious reasons or Edward will use it. Rose went to put Tabitha to sleep, since she was feeling a little tired from traveling and being in a new place. Alice being a nice hostess was offering people drinks and appetizers.

I heard the doorbell ring again, so I went to get it.

As soon as I opened the door, I noticed a stunning woman who looked gorgeous with long blond hair in black mini dress looking confused.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Yes, is this Edward Cullen's place?" She asked in her overly sweet voice. I don't know why, but for some reason I already hated her.

"Who is it baby?" Edward's voice came from behind me.

"Hi baby! I am back." The blond bimbo said.

"Baby?" I curiously asked Edward. He looked alarmed.

* * *

**Trouble in paradise? I wish I can tell you, but I don't want to ruin the surprise. 'laughs evilly'**

**Don't worry, like I said, my story is a happy story and it will be happy…soon! And I hope you like my almost lemon and fluffiness earlier, the real lemons won't be far away either.**

**Oh and by some miracle if I do get 300 reviews, I will stay up as long as I can and finish the next chapter, so that I can post it tomorrow. ;)**

**ps: I like to give people teaser for next chapter, when you review.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I wonder what happens if I do say that I own this?**

_Edward: You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat._

_Me: What are you doing here?_

_Edward: Hey! You're not the only one allowed to barge in unannounced._

_Me: Off course I am, I am the interviewer, Duh!_

_Edward: I was bored and Bella is out shopping with her new best-friend AKA my sister. 'Edward looked bummed'_

_A: Okay I got your text, you weren't kidding, and he really is here! Did you miss us that much Edward?_

_Edward: Again, I was just bored._

_Me: Fine, be that way._

_A: Don't worry V, he is just in denial right now, just like his Bella._

'_Both of us started giggling, much to Edward's dismay.'_

_Edward: Hmm…I wonder why I don't miss you both? Must be because you never forget that I am here._

_Me: Sorry, well okay I have a question from Truth in the moon asking what's better, having sex on the beach at sunset or having sex in the grass in the moonlight?_

_A: Haven't you notice that it's always Truth in the moon wondering about Edward's sex life?_

_Me: I know! But I can't blame her, I am too._

_Edward: Well I can't either, please give me a sex life Valerie, I am dying over her._

_Me: Don't worry, I won't let you die Edward, now answer that question!_

_Edward: Let's see, I don't want sand in my butt crack or grass poking me in the ass, but as long as I have the blanket under me, I am fine with either._

**I just wanted to start out the interview first for some reason, anyways OH MY GOD 'squeals like a teen while jumping up and down on the bed' thank you thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews, I am so touched. I don't want to keep you waiting for long so…**

**LET'S GET TO THE READING!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 11

BPOV

I stood there in the doorway awkwardly while looking at Edward, then the evil blonde and then back to Edward, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Who was she? Why was she affecting him that way? And why is my instinct already making me hate her?

"Aren't you going to invite me in Eddie?" the wanna-be Barbie said. Ugh doesn't she know that he hates that name?

"Ugh yeah, sorry, come in. Don't call me Eddie, you know I hate it." Edward said disjointedly and made way for her to enter. I saw him shake his head to get rid of whatever thought he had. He looked at me and gave me a forced smile that I tried to return.

"Oh wow, you're having a party Eddie? This place looks amazing." Said the blonde who was walking with an extra sway to her hips and clicking heels.

"Thanks." Said Edward frowning.

"Tanya?" Alice said hissing and confused. Wait, I have heard that name before? Where was it and why did Alice hate her?

Oh no…no this can't be it. This girl was gorgeous, she presented herself like she freaking owned the place, she had natural strawberry blonde hair, and she was tall, big boobs, and perfectly tan. I hope it's not the same Tanya that Edward used to go out with. His last girl-friend, the one that looks like a model and the one who had more history with him, did more things with him and even…

I hope it's not the same Tanya, but knowing my luck it would be her.

"Hello Alice." She said snobily with a hint of British accent. Oh god, it is her, the one from his college in England.

I HATE HER

She had to come when things were getting better with us, when we were almost acting like a married couple, when I realized how much I love Edward, which is when she had to come. She didn't come the day when we got married so that I didn't have to deal with the impediment heart-break. No, she had to come at the perfect time to ruin my dreams, my future, my everything-who is Edward.

I HATE HER SO MUCH

"Umm guys, this is Tanya, my…my friend." Edward said baffled. Why is he so confused? Did he still have feelings for her? Oh god, I hope he didn't realize that I wasn't worth anything and maybe Tanya is much better than me.

"Oh common, Edward, you know we are much more than that!" She chided him and laughed.

I was right, this was too good to be true, they loved each other and by the way things are going, it seems like they still do. I was trying very hard to stop from breaking down. No, I can't do this here, not in front of my family or maybe my future ex-family that basically includes only Alice.

I can't do this now, I need to toughen up, and I don't want to see my brother sad over me again. He had given up a lot of his time just to take care of me, instead of enjoying alone time with his wife and daughter, I can't have that.

Alcohol! That is what I need, it will calm me down.

I noticed that our other guest felt a little awkward at the new tense atmosphere.

"Hey Edward, me and Angela need to leave now, but I will see you on Monday." Ben said shaking Edward's hand.

"It was great meeting you Bella, I really hope to see again soon." Angela said and I smiled at her.

"Off course, please feel free to visit me anytime at the bookstore or here, you're always welcome." I told her honestly. She smiled and gave me a hug. Ben nodded at me before leaving.

"Yea, I guess we will leave too." Lauren's nasally voice spoke, she looked at Tanya a little scared and pulled Eric towards the door. Wow, okay so I can't even intimidate anyone, which is why girls or women always think that I am not with Edward. Off course, I know that I am not good enough for him, maybe Tanya is better for him.

"Hey Bella I hope you don't mind Tabby sleeping on your bed?" Rose asked coming down the stairs. I shook my head. She noticed our new quest and I saw her scowl at the closeness between Tanya and Edward.

"I am getting more of those long island ice teas, anyone want more?" I asked.

"Oh I would love some." Cheered Tanya.

"I don't think I have more." I said in my sweetest voice possible, which did sound completely fake to me. Edward looked amused at me, but I completely ignored him and left to get my damn drink.

"Don't worry Bella, she doesn't mean anything to Edward anymore, but they still remained friends, trust me." Alice said rubbing my back.

"I don't know Alice, I don't know anything." I sighed.

I grabbed an entire pitcher with me and a huge glass and went to sit next to Emmett. Who was busy watching football with Jasper. Alice was sitting on his lap.

I noticed Rose was standing opposite of Tanya with a scowl on her face. I am so glad that she is here, she makes me feel safe, like a mother would do for their daughter.

"So what brings you here Tanya?"Edward asked.

"I missed you Eddie." She pouted, which look more like a fish's mouth to me.

"Oh, well you could have called." Edward told her and sat on the sofa across from mine since there wasn't a space next me.

"Why did you have to sit here Emmett." I whisper-yelled my brother.

"What? Bella I am sitting here since the party started, you picked to sit here." Emmett said frowning at me and then as soon as he heard the score, he turned his attention to the TV. What kind of brother is he? My future and my heart are crumbling to pieces here, and he wants to watch TV?

Thank god, he married Rose.

I drowned the glass and refilled it. I noticed Jasper mouthed me 'are you okay?' and I just snorted at him.

We all had been sitting here for past half an hour, while Tanya here entertained us with few stories of her and Edward and the good times…

I don't know if anyone noticed, but it looked like she was almost sitting on his lap, her arms were around his torso, which was my place! Those are his body parts that only I can touch!

"And then the police found out that the car was moving and foggy, you should have seen him look for his pants…" She said giggling and putting her head on his shoulders. Edward looked uncomfortable and tried to get her arms unwrapped.

I cracked up laughing so hard, I don't even know why I was laughing, but I knew it was better than crying, so I laughed.

"Are you okay Bells? Emmett asked in concern.

"Psshh…why wouldn't I be?" I sniggered and pulled up my glass to drink, and then I noticed it was empty and went to refill it again.

"Remember the time when I was trying to slide down the waterslide!" Tanya said enthusiastically. I heard Alice groan.

"Bella, I know how you are feeling, but I assure you that you don't have to worry. Edward is just being a good friend right now." Rose said while trying to get me to put my glass down.

"Yeah… a real good friend." I said and pulled my glass back towards me.

"They don't want to hear that story Tee." Edward said gritting his teeth. He shifted a little further from her.

"What no, I wanna know! Tell me Tee. Hey since you live in England…UK...Britain, god why can't they pick a name?" I wondered. "Oh yeah, so Teeeeeeeeeeeeeee, do they ask you if you want tea? You know like 'Hey Tee, do you want tea?'Huh" I asked giggling. Tee, who has that name?

"Bella…" Edward asked in a concern, I completely ignored him and asked Tanya again.

"Okay well, see I was really scared of the water so I was just sitting at the edge of the slide because I couldn't go in…" She said laughing and leaning on Edward's shoulder. What's so funny?

"Please continue this Eddie." She cooed to him. I managed not to puke, but drank my drink.

"Ugh… well I just put her in my lap and then we went down the slide together. I don't know how but for some reason by the force of water, umm her bikini came off, I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable to I took my trunks off as well. We got removed by security." Edward said blushing a little. I looked at him with sad eyes, I never had this with him. We never had those stories, all we had was stupid fights. Edward snapped his eyes towards me and I looked away.

"Why did you get kicked out?" Jasper asked laughing a little. I noticed Alice didn't find it as funny as me. She was giving me an apologetic glance.

"Eddie, baby, you skipped out! Well how can I ignore this sexy man naked?" Tanya asked wiggling her eyebrows. I had to agree with her. Edward looked uncomfortable, and forced a smile. He looked up to me trying to tell me something, but again I looked away. I didn't miss the hurt in his eyes either, well I am the one hurt here, not him.

"Aww…you guys sure have a lot of naked stories…don't ya?" I asked faking a grin. Edward tried to get up and come towards me, but it looked like the Blondie over there had tied him up in chains.

"They are old stories, they don't mean anything anymore…" Edward tried to explain.

"What do you mean Eddie, I said I am back and now we can pick up where we left. I want to be with you and I know you do too." Tanya said and tried to kiss him. This was enough I can't deal with this anymore, he could at least do it elsewhere.

"Excuse me." I said and covered my mouth with my hand to hold the sob in. I ran towards the stairs to our, wait his bedroom. The tears were flowing endlessly.

"Alice, Rose, I got it." I heard Edward yell at them.

"No, I think you have done enough Edward, need me to remind you that this is your fault." Rosalie hissed at him.

"I need to get her Rose, please move, I am her husband." Edward pleaded with her. I was in the bedroom by then and stuffing my sobs in the pillow so that I don't wake up Tabitha.

"You're married." I heard Tanya shriek.

I didn't want to hear him say that he still loves her and will give me divorce soon, so I hurriedly shut the door and went to our, I mean his balcony.

The sun had set and I could see the Manhattan traffic and the car horns from here. I could also smell the smoke, food and few flowers as well.

I dropped to my knees, clutching the pillow and started wailing. I knew my eyes were blood-shed and my face tear-strained. I didn't give a damn, who cares what I look like?

I didn't even realize how long I had been here, but I thought I heard someone call for me. I had stopped crying and was just staring out towards the stars in the sky. That was boring too, since it was cloudy and I couldn't find any stars.

"Bella?" I heard Edward called, but I ignored him.

"BELLA!" I heard him shout. I felt a pair of warm hands touch my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Oh god, what do you think you were doing here? Do you know that you're freezing? Let's get in, I need to put you in into a warm bath." Edward said in disapproval. I shrugged again.

"Bella…please let's go in, this is not healthy for you. Just please?" Edward said softly and pleading. Without a word or any help from him, I walked past him to the bedroom and then to the bathroom. I shut the door on him.

I was in here for almost an hour, the water was getting cold. I reluctantly got out and wiped my body. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked to see that my eyes look red, and so did my nose. I blow-dried my hair so that I don't get anymore sick than I was and put on my silk robe from yesterday.

I knew I was stalling, but I didn't want to go out and hear the bad news, I didn't want to know anything.

I wonder if I can get away from here to go to Emmett's. No Edward will probably hear and then the questions and answers will be followed with that. I sighed and opened the door.

"Oh thank god you're out. Are you feeling better? I turned up the heater for you." I heard Edward say and wrap his arms around me. He leaned to give me a kiss and I pushed him away.. He looked like I had just stabbed him in the heart. Ironic, because that is how I feel now.

"Bella? Can we talk?" he begged.

"I am going to eat." I said and left towards the kitchen. I could hear him follow me.

"Bella, baby just sit down for a while, I will get you something." He said and went to grab the lasagna.

"No, I don't need your help, I will do it." I sneered and pushed past him.

"Bella! We need to talk, please? That girl you just met, well I did know her from college, we were, umm… dating and she was a very good friend to me, we lost contact after the break-up because-"I stopped his explanation.

"Did you, or do love her?" I asked him quietly and discreetly wiped my tears.

"Huh?who?" Edward asked coming closer, but I stopped him.

"You know Tanya? Tee… did you or do you love her? Because she sure looked like she did. I mean she was all over you, laughing and telling us stories, oh nudey stories at that. With the police and security always catching you doing…" I started rambling.

"Bella, listen that was-"

"Why don't we have that Edward? Why are you not like that with me? How come we don't have what normal couples do, we don't have stories or private secret jokes or…" I told him sadly and when I went to wipe away my tears, I notice Edward's thumb do it.

When I looked up to him, he instantly pressed his lips to mine. This was not what I expected. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms tight around me. His warm and sweet lips were moving frantically with mine, like he couldn't get enough. I felt the shocks of electricity in our kiss that made my eyes roll back to my head. I knotted my fist in his hair and titled my head to the side, so that I could deepen our kiss. I felt his tongue trace my lips and I opened my mouth. His tongue entered my mouth and I heard him groan loudly in my mouth which made my body shudder at the sound and feel of it. I tip-toed and leaned all my weight on Edward, so that I could kiss him properly. Our tongues caressed and stroke each other, we moved in sync.

We pulled apart for much needed air, but I noticed Edward still didn't let go of me.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Hmm" I murmured. I was officially confused right now. What does this mean?

"You know, this is the best and interesting day of my life. The way we started out day, and then all this drama, and then I have you back in my arms…" Edward started saying, he was smiling goofily. I noticed his lips were swollen and just begging to be kissed again. Without warning, I crushed my lips to his, shutting him up.

He returned the kiss with the same passion, lust, and maybe love as well. Well, I hoped it was love. He dived his tongue in my mouth and wrapped me in his arms. I felt myself tremor at the feeling of his mouth of mine, it was my heaven. Something I would never get enough or used to.

I moved one of my hands from his hair to the baby hairs on the back of his neck. I twirled them between my fingers, making him moan at the feeling. I felt his hand slid down my back, to the back of my thighs and then cup my ass. I felt him kneading, making me moan in his mouth this time.

I felt him push me up towards him, and then I locked my ankles around his back without breaking the kiss. I started massaging his scalp while still moving my tongue along with his, occasionally hearing him moan. Then I felt myself hit something hard and cold, I pulled away from his kiss to see where I was, and it was the kitchen counter. Edward moved his lips to kiss the corners of my mouth, my jaws and then my chin. He moved his open mouthed wet kisses all over my neck. I felt him push open my knees more, so that he could stand between them. As soon as I did, Edward grounded his hard straining erection against my center. I could feel the liquid pool in my underwear at the sensation. He started sucking and licking my neck. I pulled his mouth to mine, and without asking for permission I entered my tongue in his mouth. I heard him groan and crush me hard against him. My nipples turned hard when I felt his chest. His hands started moving slowly up my torso and my breathing hiked. His fingers reached my breasts and if it was possible, I started kissing him harder.

His hands slid up over my breasts, cupping them lightly. I moaned into his mouth and my back arched, pushing my breasts harder into his hands. I brought my hands to his neck and pulled him as close as possible. I could feel him grind his hips a little more towards mine, and started to move his hardness against my panties, since my slip was already at my waist.

We both moaned at the feeling. I pulled away from his kiss, in order to take few breaths. I heard him panting loudly in my ears.

"Bella." Edward said and looking at me in the eyes, I noticed his eyes were smoldering with love.

Love?

"Yea?" I asked biting my lips. He quickly kissed my lips and smiled.

"You look so hot when you bit your lips when you're nervous or confused or just being my Bella." He said grinning. His Bella? Am I? Off course I am his, but I didn't know if he wanted me his after all the Tanya bitch crap that happened today.

"I don't love anyone but you baby. I have never loved anyone, I didn't even know what love was until I saw you, the first time at work. The way you felt in my arms, that's when I knew I was in love. Yes, Tanya was my girlfriend and we had those stories. But the way I feel about you is nothing compared to what I had with Tanya. It was just lust and I don't even feel that for her anymore." He said cupping my face in his hands. I couldn't stop the tears now.

HE LOVED ME. EDWARD CULLEN LOVES ME BELLA SWAN! Wait I mean Bella Cullen.

I knew I looked like an idiot smiling after that speech; Edward was beaming right at me, with that same smile.

"When you left to go upstairs, I yelled at her.. I told her that I love my wife and I want to be with you forever. Tanya was just one of those super clingy girlfriends, I am so sorry that you had to witness that. I always noticed her hanging out with guys, I never caught her cheating, but I just knew that I didn't want to be with her, so I broke up with her telling her that I would rather be friends. She accepted and I came here, I have no idea why she was convinced that I want her back.

I love you so much Bella, I had been loving you and will always love you. Why did you think I was dead set on keeping our marriage? It was the best thing that has ever happened to me, baby, and I didn't want to give that up." He said kissing away my tears.

"I am so sorry that I made this hard for you, but I was scared Edward. I was so scared that one day you will realize that you don't love me and just leave me like Jacob did. What I felt for Jake is nowhere near as close to what I feel for you Edward. If you left me, I don't know what would happen, I don't think I can live with that." I said softly and crying a little.

"Don't say that love, you will never have to worry. I won't ever leave you. I didn't lose my hope almost 3 years ago, so what makes you think I will now? When now I know that you feel that same way?" Edward asked.

"I know I realize that now, I realized that when I saw my dad, and I was going to tell you how I felt soon, but then Tanya came and brought all those insecurities back." I sniffed.

"I am so sorry love, it won't happen again. I will never let anyone come between us again. I love you and only you, forever." Edward spoke with conviction.

"I love you too Edward, only you and forever." I told him smiling ear to ear. He beamed at me and kissed me with the all love he could. It wasn't one of those passionate kiss we shared. This was slow and very loving. He moved his lips gently along mine and pulled back.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how long I have waited for those words. I love you too sweetheart." He said blissfully.

"I love you, I love you so much Edward Cullen." I said contently.

"Bella, I swear to god that I am going to make you so happy. I am going to give you everything you dreamed of and that is why I want to take you to a date, before we get any more intimate." He said pleading with me.

"What? No, no Edward I have been waiting for this, I didn't dream that." I whined.

"Love, ever since we got married, you said that it won't work since we did everything backwards." Edward stated.

"I said that?" I questioned him and wrinkled my nose.

"Yes, and a lot." Edward chuckled. I poked my tongue out to him.

"I want to do this right okay baby? I don't want you to have any regrets about us-" Edward was trying to explain.

"I don't have regrets Edward, I was stupid before, please can you kiss me now." I whined. He laughed and shook his head. Oh god, even his laugh was all musical making me tingly.

"Please love, I want to give you everything you want, the date, the woo, the works." He said grinning crookedly at me.

"Kay" I said defeated. He pulled my chin up to that I could look into his eyes.

"Just one date, like a normal couple and then we can go back to being our crazy selves okay?" Edward requested, giving me a dazzling smile.

"Kay…" I mumbled, I couldn't be lucid when he does that.

He smirked at me and in one swift motion, he threw me over his shoulders and marched right up to our bedroom.

"Edward you said no craziness until this date!" I said giggling. He smacked my ass, making me yelp.

"Yeah, well how can I resist my sexy, hot, and beautiful wife? I will stop the craziness for the date and continue after it." He purred sexily.

"Does this count as wooing mister? Just so that you can cancel that off your list." I said, still giggling. We were in our room by now and he playfully dropped me to the bed. He crawled over me mischievously and pounced, making me squeal and making girlish noise come out of me, I didn't even know existed.

Edward straddled me and made me lean back on the pillow. He towered over my body, his hand continued to caress my thigh lightly and his other hand came to cup my face as he leaned in. Eagerly, I leaned in as well and connected myself to him. Our kiss started out sweet, but we both knew that it wouldn't stay that way for long. I breathed in his sweet scent deeply. Edward started caressing on my thigh and I knotted my fingers into his hair, pulling lips harder to mine.

His hand stopped circling then and began sliding towards my center. Intuitively, I spread my legs, hoping to show him that I didn't want him to stop and giving him better access.

"Baby, I won't be able to stop if we moved any further, I want to wait till our date." Edward said in a strained voice. I started to feel the bulge in his pants that were near my thighs.

"We don't have to do everything today…" I suggested.

"You will be the death of me." Edward groaned.

His hand started to move slowly, even though he was just mere inches away, it took forever for him to finally touch me. The fire I had just had a glimpse of before was now raging inside of me. His fingers pressed lightly against my covered heat and I bit back a moan.

He put a bit more pressure on my panties, making them slip between my pussy-lips slightly and I gasped. Slowly his fingers began to draw upwards and my eyes shot open at the sensations. It was like millions of static shocks were sparking over my core.

"You are wearing too many clothes Mrs. Cullen," Edward said huskily. "Hmm…so are you." I hummed.

He pulled away his hand, making me whimper at the lost contact. We were both kneeling on the bed. I started unbuttoning his shirt slowly and I could tell he was getting impatient. I took my time and slowly pushed the shirt down his shoulders, so that I could kiss his neck, his shoulder blade. Edward hurriedly removed his shirt and threw it in the corner of the room, I giggled.

He raised an eyebrow at that and tugged my slip. I raised my arms, and he swiftly removed it, leaving me in just my lace panties.

"Oh dear god, Bella you are so beautiful, so soft…" Edward looked at me in awe and admiration. I blushed at his words. His fingers circled my breast and give them a squeeze. I tossed my head back and let out a load moan.

"Your blush is making you even lovelier." He said stroking my cheeks with one hand. I bit my lips and went to remove his belt. Then I unbuttoned his pants, pulled the zipper down. Edward got up and got rid of his pants, along with his shoes and socks.

Edward stood there drinking me in, while I did the same. He body was perfect and lean, with muscles, but not too muscular like Emmett. He had wonderful abs that made my hands twitch to touch. The lovely trail of bronze hair ended at his boxers, where I could clearly see his very prominent large erection. The sight made me lick my lips, my nipples hardened instantly and the heat between my legs grew more prominent by just thinking of the possibilities.

"Bella, love, don't do that… you're already killing me by being almost naked." Edward said in his rough, velvet voice.

"Come here handsome."I said hoping it came out sexy, but from that grin on his face, I knew it did.

His lips suddenly crashed on mine, melting my body to his.

* * *

**Please don't hate me … I know it was very evil of me to stop here, but the chapter was already long enough, don't worry I will continue this in the next chapter.**

**I would like to say that no offense to the British people when I said about that UK Britain line… I hope you didn't feel offended; it was just for a joke. I did wonder about that, too. ;)**

**Also remember that I like to give people teaser sometimes for my next chapter when you review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Stephanie owns it ******

**Okay sorry for this late update, but I had too much crap going on. I don't want to bore you with my issues or whatever; I have my dearest Beta to listen to me whine ;) Oh and I also updated my profile a bit, and added the link to my twitter, you can check it out.  
**

**Anyways thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews, all of you are the best. I feel like I don't thank you enough, so I delicate this chapters to YOU. These reviews are the reason I write! I am glad that people do appreciate my work. Oh and I forgot to mention this during my last update but, congratulation to all the geniuses out there, that guessed that, Tanya was the one at the door.**

**Sorry to all you interview-lovers but there aren't an interview this time, but don't you worry, I have gotten great questions that I will use for my next update. BUT I am making it up to you by writing a very long chapter; I mean it was freaking 6000 words!!! This is by far my longest chapter.**

**Oh I have something special to say and I am going to use it in the words of my Fan-fic Bff A, there is like the artificial plastic lemons that have juice inside in this chapter. You have been warned.**

**So…LET'S GET READING!**

* * *

Chapter 12

BPOV

It was almost midnight and the moon's light was peeping through the windows, casting a light on us. Edward and I were kneeling on our bed kissing each other with all our might. One of his hands had slipped under my thin lace panties and kept roaming over my ass, occasionally smacking it. His other hand was around my waist, pulling me to him. One of my hands was in its usual place, at the nape of his neck playing with his baby hairs. My other hand was lying lazily on his chest, pinching his nipple lightly, making him grunt out loud.

His lips felt like velvet moving against mine. My tongue kept flicking out against his lips, and every time he declined me entry, instead, our lips just continued to move together, softly, but passionately.

He took my bottom lip between his and gently sucked on it, letting his tongue slide across it and my left hand started to claw at him, the desire boiling in my blood. My right hand was no longer playing with his hair, put pulling his head as close to mine as possible as my body arched up, trying to get even closer to his. Finally he opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into my mouth, pulling me closer to him from the middle of my back. He tilted his head to the side, making the kiss deeper as he explored the roof of my mouth, and over my teeth, and then slid up and down my tongue with his own.

He pulled out his tongue to breath, I could feel his heart beating loudly beneath my hand. Edward's eyes were close, his head tilted a little backwards, exposing his adam's apple. I started kissing and sucking it, moving my kisses to his neck. I heard him moan out loud and pull out his hand from my panties, and before I knew it. My panties were tore to scraps and thrown somewhere in the room.

"Hmm someone is very anxious." I giggled, loving the animal in him.

"Yes, love, you bring out things out of me that I never knew existed," He spoke huskily. "Now I can't wait to taste you." He growled sexily at me. Those words just made me even wetter.

He pulled me down on the bed and claimed my lips with his. I felt him ground his hardness on me, making his boxer damp, I heard him groan at the feeling of my warm wetness. We kept on kissing with our tongues dancing with each other. Both of his hands slid from my waist to my breast and cupped them. He squeezed them and then pinched my nipple a little hard, making me scream out in pleasure. I felt him smile against my lips and broke the kiss. He kissed his way from my jaws to my chin to my neck, placing openmouthed kisses while licking and sucking it. He went down to my collarbone, stopping to place a kiss between my breasts and then took one of my breast in his mouth.

"Edward!" I gasped out at the feeling. He kept on sucking a licking my nipples, while playing with the other with his other hand. Then he switched. He kept rocking his hips with mine, bringing me pleasure and pain at the same time. I needed more.

I tugged his boxer down. Edward pulled away, and I went to slowing remove his boxers. As soon as I did, his cock sprang from its confinement.

I gasped at its size. He was huge, thick and very hard.. Edward was certainly very well gifted in all assets, I don't think I have ever seen a guy that size. I licked my lips

"Do you see what you do to me?" Edward smirked. I looked up to him and his eyes had gotten darker with lust, I nodded at him and smiled.

"You're a vixen, baby." Edward growled, removing his boxers all the way, and laying me down on the bed with him.

He started kissing me everywhere, sucking my nipples along the way and making me moan, he laid few kisses over my tummy and licked my navel. Then he completely skipped the part I wanted him to touch the most and kissed my ankle.

"EDWARD!" I yelled at him, earning a chuckle from him.

"I just want to devour you properly love." He said placing kisses on my calf, the underside of my knees and my thighs. Then he switched to my other leg and did the same. I think I was soaking the sheets with my wetness now.

"Edward I love you but if you don't do anything, then I am going to take care of it myself!"I threatened.

He completely stopped what he was doing and jumped on top of me and locking my arms over my head with his hands. He was between my knee and I could feel the tip of his penis near my inner most thigh. The sensation was too much, I was about to explode if he didn't start something.

"You are not to touch that part of your, do you understand me?" Edward said in his most dominating voice, that voice was dripping sex.

"Hmm, but if you don't then I don't have any other choice." I smirked. Edward grounded his hips to mine and I feel the tip of his head right at my wet, hot clit. Both of us moaned on contact.

"Bella…only I can give you pleasure from now on." Edward's breath washed over me, making me very dizzy.

"Does that mean I own your cock now?" I purred. Edward froze and I felt him getting even more harder, if possible and twitch.

"Baby, you can't say things like that, you have no idea what that does to me." He grunted. I moved my hips a little and the feeling of his tip almost entering me and coming out, shot bolts of electricity in my body. Edward grabbed my hips to steady me and moved his cock away from my core, so that now it was on my lower stomach. I bit my lips to get me from moaning again.

"Maybe you do know what that does, but love, please just one date and we can just stay in this room forever." Edward said.

"I might take you up on that offer Mr. Cullen." I said giggling.

"Shit…shit stop giggling baby, this is hard enough for me." Edward said in a very strained voice. I decided to be bold and grabbed his shaft.

Oh my god, he was huge and I can barely hold him in my hands, I started to stroke him up and down.

"Fuck Bella." Edward yelled out. He crushed his lips to mine and thrusted his tongue down my mouth and started to kiss me ardently. Hearing him cuss, just made me aroused even more and I squeezed his shaft in my hand. I felt him pinch my nipple, making me moan, and kept moving down. As soon as he reached my wetness, he pressed his finger in my lips and parted them.

"You are so wet baby, it's taking everything in me to not pound my cock in your pussy right now." Edward spoke frenziedly.

"Well you better stop saying those words honey." I told him.

"Does it make you horny Bella? Hmm, does me saying fuck make you horny?" Edward asked me grinning and pushed his finger inside me a little more, making me groan in anticipation.

"I will take that as a yes, so are you dying for my talented mouth to lick, thrust and suck that hot, wet, pussy of yours, knowing that, that is all you are going to get today until our date?"

I squirmed beneath him.

" Can you wait till the date, so that I can finally shove my dick into your pussy and fuck you till you feel me in your chest." He said and grounded his hips to mine hard for emphasis.

"Oh god, EDWARD!"

He moved his kisses to my breast and cupped them with both of his hands and gave them each a long lick. He kept giving me open mouthed kisses along the way, as soon as he reached my mound, he placed another kiss there. He bent his head down to my throbbing center and looked up to me. I bit my lips and knotted my hands in his hair to make him continue.

"Love you babe." Edward said softly, but the air from his mouth tingled me, making me writhe. He placed a kiss right on top of my clit and then gave a nice, long lick.

"UGHH…" I screamed out.

He lapped his tongue over my sensitive nub, and gave another lick, making me arch my back, pushing him to me even more. Edward pushed one of his finger into me, making me cry out in pleasure. He kept the rhythm normal and used his mouth to suck me.

"Bella, you are so tight." Edward groaned out.

He continued sucking and licking me with his mouth, while pumping his finger in me, after few more seconds he added another, then another.

"Oh…god…EDWARD."

The feeling of pleasure was indescribable, no one had ever made me feel this way. My stomach was knotted, begging me to just let go.

"I'm soo….ughh close…" I managed to get out.

Edward started pumping his finger and sucking faster, I tugged his hair and push his head even closer. Finally it was so much, and waves and waves of pleasure shot through my body, from head to toe.

"EDWARD!" I screamed out his name in ecstasy. Edward kept on sucking every single drop from me.

My body shook violently, the tremor of electricity from the orgasm that Edward gave me left me feeling very breathless.

"Honey…" I started to say, while trying to catch my breath. "That was just, I don't have words, but all I can say is that I have never felt this way before, or screamed that loud." I giggled.

"Thank you for inflating my ego, love." Edward told me grinning and I didn't even have the energy to smack him. Well maybe I did have the energy for other things…

I pushed him on his back and started to pepper his face with kisses, his forehead, eyelids, and nose, and then gave him a short kiss on his mouth. I trailed my kisses from his neck to his wonderful chest. I roamed my hands over his hard abs, loving the way they contracted under my hands. I slowly gave his nipple a kiss and the bit it gently.

"SHIT!" I heard him moan and pant. I moved towards my destination, which was now standing huge and tall, like the leaning tower of Pisa, except its not leaning.

I placed a kiss on his head and licked the pre-cum. Oh god, he tasted so god. I heard him give out a loud moan and grab the sheets. I grab the hold of the shaft and gave it a long lick around its head, then I started moving my finger up and down on it.

"Yes, just keep doing that baby."

Then I put my mouth around it and started sucking and licking him.

"GOD!DAMN IT!!!" I heard him heave.

I kept doing it, and then started going faster. I cupped his balls in my other hand, while sucking his shaft and licking his head, whenever I come up. I felt one of his hands on my hair, guiding me to the speed he wants.

"BELLA! Bella…" I heard him hiss.

I tried to put his entire shaft in my mouth, without gagging myself and succeeded for a while. I started massaging his balls and speeding up my pace.

"Oh Bella… I am going to cum" He grunted and tried to pull me away, but I stayed there and started sucking him harder. I want to taste him, just like he did to me.

After few more seconds, I felt his hips buckled and his penis stiffened even more and then spurts of hot liquid shot through him in my mouth.

"BELLAAA" I heard him give out a guttural moan.

Edward shuddered, and his face twisted in the most beautiful way during his orgasm. I saw his chest rise and fall, while he took deep breaths.

I grabbed a tissue and cleaned him of what I couldn't fit in my mouth. He pulled me towards him and laid my head on his chest.

"That was the best orgasm of my life Bella… That was amazing!" Edward said winded.

"I know, this was the best night of my life." I said softly.

"Really love?"

I nodded my head. He pulled my chin towards him and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, making me smile.

"Me too"

I shivered a little, due the coldness. Edward noticed and pulled me a little higher, and had his arms wrapped around me protectively, like I would ever leave him. He pulled the thick comforter over us.

"I love you Bella." I heard him say.

"I love you too Edward"

He kissed the top of my head and before I knew, we were fast asleep. I was so glad that I didn't have to depend on my dreams to make me happy, now my real life was much better than any dreams could ever be.

*******

I woke because of the sun shining through my curtains. It was no use of trying to go back to sleep now because once I am awake, I am awake. I sighed and tried to roll on the other side. I noticed I couldn't move due to Edward's strong grip on me. I tried to get him to unwrap his arms, but he wouldn't bulge.

I used my other, but successful technique to wake him up. Since we were spooning and I could fell his morning wood right behind my ass, I push my ass to his hip, making him moan and hiss at the same time. I started rocking and noticed that he was getting harder by the second.

"You better finish what you started, love." Edward said in his thick sleepy but aroused voice.

I turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly on his lips, he tried to prolong it, but we needed to wake up.

"Bella" Edward whined.

"Stop being a baby, it's almost noon…don't you want to start our date early?" I asked trailing my fingers over his chest.

"I was thinking maybe you are right, we don't need this date, and we can just start getting _intimate_ now." He suggested wiggling his eyebrows, making me laugh.

"Honey, you turning into a pig, or maybe you're hanging out with Emmett too much."

"Love, you don't want me to get blue balls do you? We need it to have babies." He cooed, in a very sexy way. I blushed, but I couldn't stop the silly grin on my face at the mention of babies. Our babies…

Edward stroked my cheekbones giving me the goofy smile as well. He leaned over a placed a loving kiss on my lips.

"Are you thinking about what I am thinking?" He asked.

"About getting up?"

"Bella..."

"Edward…"

"Fine, I guess another cold shower wouldn't hurt." Edward said glumly, and giving me fake smile.

"God, Edward maybe you should have joined the movie industry, because that face was pretty perfect, but too bad for you that I know you so well." I smirked.

"Damn" He mumbled under his breath.

"All right let me go brush my teeth and I'll get you breakfast," Edward said getting up. "Are you mad?" I asked biting my lips.

"Are you crazy, baby I love you so much, I don't care if we never have sex, all I need is you to be with me and happy." He said honestly kissing my lips again, but with more passion and fire. I traced my tongue on his lower lips, and then he opened his mouth to grant me access. We moved our tongues with each other, stopping to take small breaths and then continued again. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him down on the bed with me.

Our naked bodies got tangled with each other, during our kiss. I felt his hardness right under my clit, and I started to get wetter. Edward pushed himself closer to me, crushing his chest to mine, making us both moan. I started pulling his face closer and licked his tongue with mine and I felt him do the same. He pulled away, only to start kissing my neck, sucking on it, then moving to my breast and cupping them in his hands, where they fit perfectly. He grasped them and put one of them in his mouth.. He played with my other nipple with his fingers while he sucked, licked my other nipple with his mouth. After few minutes of torture, he switched them. I started grinding myself against him, he pulled away from my breast a little and let out a loud moan.

I pulled his face to mine and started kissing him again. Edward brought one of his hands on my leg and instantly hitched it over his hips, he did the same to my other leg. I felt the head of his penis right over my clit. One push and he would be in me. He slowed down our kiss.

"Do you want to try something that doesn't involve us doing the actual thing?" I asked.

"Whatever you want, love."

I brought my hand to the place where we were almost connected and grabbed him. I put his shaft right over my clit, in between my lips. I shifted my hips a little, and instantly felt the immense pleasure.

"Oh god Bella, that feels good." Edward grunted.

We rocked our hips together and continued kissing. The feeling of pleasure of being with Edward in this way was almost bringing me over the edge. He felt so good, perfect, like this is where we belong, perfectly. We kept moving in sync and I heard the occasional 'god' 'Bella' 'so good' from Edward's mouth.

Edward started grinding harder. He pulled away further from me, so that his head was an inch inside my warmth, and then push slightly, making him slide his shaft over my lips. He kept doing this harder and faster and the knot in my stomach started building.

"Bella…ugh, I am close, baby." He said in my ears.

"I am too." I answered biting his earlobe relishing his groan.

"FUCK!" He screamed and I felt his body vibrate, the feeling send me over the edge.

"AHH…EDWARD!!!" I screamed out his name as I orgasmed, I felt him explode, and felt a spurt of his semen shot straight on my nub. He collapsed on top of me.

"That was amazing, I have never felt so connected…so good ever, how do you know that?" Edward asked with a hint of jealously. I rolled my eyes, men.

"I know that because of Rose, I just pretended that she wasn't with my brother. Apparently, when the doctor said no sex in their 7 month of pregnancy with Tabitha, she found other methods." I told him. He beamed at me and kissed me again.

"I am glad to share this with you. You haven't done this with…" Edward said pretended to be blasé.

"No honey, this was my first time trying this. Do you want to have the 'talk'?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"You don't have to tell me…" he mumbled, but I could see the curiously in his eyes. I took a breath.

"I lost my virginity to Jacob at our high school graduation. It wasn't great, it was painful really. I think I got scared and wouldn't have sex with him, later I found out he was cheating on me with Leah. We broke up. I started working for your dad and Jake came into my life again, he started saying these sweet words and apologized and I was just so broken and needed someone, so I let him. Rose kept telling me it's a mistake and I was turning my head from his mistakes, off course she was right, but didn't see it then. We did have sex a few times, but it was just sex for him, nothing more. Then you came and starting working and…" I looked at him with tearful eyes. Edward panicked and wrapped me in his arms.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me, I am so sorry baby I asked you. It's fine. I don't care anymore, I love you and you love me." He kept shushing and me and stroking my cheeks.

"That's the thing Edward, I knew you were different, I felt different around you, even then I felt this connection between us. I was attracted to you, like this pull, and I felt like I was betraying Jake, so I ignored everything. I let myself get hurt by being away from you and going with Jake. I couldn't have sex with him though, I never did since I saw you. Jake thought proposing me would do the trick, but I wanted to wait till I got married. But as you know, it never happened. I am so sorry Edward, we could have been together about 2-3 years ago…" I said sniveling.

"Bella, please love, don't cry. I guess it was in our fate to be married now, but aren't you happy that we are? And now everything is open?" Edward egged on.

"Yeah." I sniffed. Edward pulled my chin towards him and captured my lips with his. He kissed me slowly and sweetly, taking his time to enjoy. I moved my mouth along with him, tasting him and breathing him in. We pulled away after few short minutes.

"I love you Bella, and I am so happy that you shared this with me. I just wanted to let you know that I won't force you for sex, and trust me when I say this, I don't want to have sex with you, and I want to make love to you. No matter how we do it, whether it's slow or rough, I am will do it with love."

"I am glad, and trust me when I say that I can't wait till that damn date." I said giggling, earning his beautiful chuckle.

"Definitely the death of me." I heard him say.

"Edward…" I said in my sweet voice, trailing the contours of his pectoral muscles with my fingers.

"Hmm…" He said groaning a bit.

"You didn't tell me about your past…you know?" I asked, biting my lips. I was a bit scared to hear his past, the girls he had been with. I was envied them, but I also felt unworthy of him. The way Tanya looked just about shattered by confidence. He got a tensed a little and took a shaky breath. My heart rate sped up. I quickly sat up on our bed, leaning against the headboard, covering myself with the white sheets, since we were naked.

Edward quickly got up as well, sitting across, but closer to me. He took hold of both of my hands in his and kissed each knuckles.. I saw him take in mouthful of air.

"Bella, you know that I never felt anything like what I feel for you for anyone right?" He asked and I nodded, scared about his little speech. "Well I lost my virginity to this senior girl when I was 14," He said and waited for my reaction.

Okay…I agree this was a shock, but I mean he is a guy right? Please don't let his number be over 10!

"Then I had about three girlfriends in high school, but I only had sex with one of them, but I did do other things you know? With others. Then I moved to England for college, I was drunk really bad, and I was influenced by some bad friends and we made this bet…" Edward said and cringed. He looked at me and pleaded with his eyes to understand.

I was already starting to think of the worst situation possible…making a porn…threesomes…oh god.

"The bet was about how many girls we can get with, in one night, not at the same time though! Just how many girls we could you know, have sex with." He said disgustingly. I started to bite my lips.

"The guy I was betting with, James, he had 7." Edward spoke up.

"Who won?" I asked, now clutching my pillow. If Edward won then that means he had sex with 8 girls in one night! Oh god. I didn't know if I felt sick to my stomach or glad that it was just one night thing and he was drunk, and those girls didn't mean anything to him.

"God no Bella, I didn't win. I am not that crazy, but my number was three." Edward blurted out. I sighed. He looked pained and clutching onto my hands pretty tight.

"I am not mad Edward, I mean, I know what you did was stupid, but I guess people do stupid things all the time in college... I was sort of thinking about the worst possible scenario and your answer was pretty tame to what I thought. Not everyone is boring, geeky like me." I said shrugging.

"Trust me Bella, if I saw you then, I wouldn't have done what I did. I would have stopped everything and straighten myself out to be with you. Thank you for not being mad at me. I did stop hanging out with James after that, I felt guilty about using those girls because honestly I didn't even remember them that much." Edward said giving me a smile, and I smiled back at him.

"So about Tanya…" I sneered her name out.

"Yeah her, well she was a good friend, then we started dating. Our relationship was based purely on sex, like I said. All I thought of her was a friend, I don't even think I felt anything that romantic for her. The only reason I took her out on dates and stuff was to do it because I was the 'boyfriend'. Then I moved back to America because I missed Alice, my parents, and like I told you before, I was just waiting for the right time to end it with her. Then you came in and just about turned my life upside down." He said chuckling a little.

"Well aren't you glad that I brought you out of your misery?" I asked gaining more confidence now.

"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way.. You know, you have made me the happiest man on earth, I am so happy to be your husband because I don't think I deserve you, I mean you are smart, beautiful, down to earth, lovely, gorgeous and so fucking sexy…" Edward kept saying and coming a little closer.

"You really think that?"

"Bella… you don't see yourself clearly. Do you know how many men hit on your on our wedding day at that bar? I was close to killing a lot of them that night." Edward revealed.

"Oh please"

"I am not lying." Edward said. I looked at him and it looked like he was telling the truth. I was finding this hard to believe, but being with Edward, I did feel all of those things.

"Well I think you are really sexy and hot and just very edible" I purred sexily at him and lowered the sheets a little, being bold.

"God damn it woman." Edward groan and locked me prisoner in his arms and started to kiss me senseless, I couldn't help but moan into his mouth and grab at his bare shoulders as he pushed into me and I pulled him closer.

"Edward, baby, we stink and we need to get cleaned up, and we need new sheets." I said and started to get up.

"I wouldn't mind buying a hundred sheets love, if this is the result for the cause." He spoke huskily.

I just shook my head at my husband. I have created a sex fiend. I stood up, proudly swinging my ass in the air and grabbed my robe.

"My little minx." I heard him mumbled and I giggled. I turned around and saw him in all his glory with his semi-hard dick. He pulled his boxers and then winked at me.

"Loving the view?"

"I was just wondering if you're ever satisfied."

"Nope, I will always crave for you, love." He said giving me a light kiss and smacking my ass.

We brushed out teeth together, sprinkling water at each other, and then cleaning up our mess.

"Wanna join me?" Edward asked pulling me to him.

"Oh no, we won't ever get a real shower." I shook my head and he pouted. I gave him a chaste kiss and left the bathroom.

I was fixing up our room and throwing our clothes in the laundry, when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello"

"Bella, dear, it's Esme." I heard the motherly warm voice of my mother-in-law.

"Oh hi, how are you?" I asked.

"I am wonderful sweetie, and I hope you doing good as well?

"I am great!" I said with way to much enthusiasm, but I heard her laugh at that.

"I am so glad to hear that, so I was wondering if Edward told you about today's plan?"

Edward told his mom about our date? Why would Esme need to ask me that?

"I am umm…"

"Don't tell me he forgot his own father's birthday!" She gasped in shock, so did I.

"Don't worry Esme he remembered…" I lied. My husband is going to get some spanking tonight. Hmm I won't mind that.

"Oh alright, so I am assuming that I will see you tonight for a little party at our house in Hamptons?" She asked sounding relieved.

"Off course we would love too, would like me to come early and help you to prepare for things?"

"That is very sweet of you dear, but that's all right, I have maids here and they will do it. I just want both of you happy and here with our family. Also, do you think your brother and his family can come? I don't want to leave him out either, I have always wanted a bigger family and all of you seems like my children." She said, and I could imagine her getting emotional. I am so glad to get such a wonderful mother in law.

"Oh thank you Esme for inviting him, he would love that. Emmett and food get along great!" I chuckled.

"All right then I will see you tonight, take care both of you." I almost heard her chirping, wow so that is where Alice gets it from.

"We will bye." I said and hung up.

So I am assuming no date tonight? Not that I mind, I am happy about doing something for my in laws, also I am glad that they like me. I just wished Edward would have told me earlier because now I have to rush for gifts and then get ready.

I felt sprinkles of water on me, making me jump. I turn around to Edward's chuckling.

"What the heck was that was?" I slapped his arm. He pretended that, that hurt.

"You look so cute thinking about something." He said giving me a kiss and I kissed him back.

"Edward, do you know what today is?"

"Yes, today is our wonderful date. Oh did you know tomorrow is our one month marriage anniversary, I think we should go out somewhere again, but I don't think I will behave myself then." He said waywardly.

"You are already getting some spanking later, do you want to add more?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked like he just won a lottery. I giggled at his eagerness.

"Oh yeah? Not that I mind getting spankings from, but why?"

I don't even know if I should be upset with my husband for forgetting his father birthday or feel giddy that he remembers our one month anniversary.

"We can't go on a date," I said and he frowned. "Are you forgetting something?" I asked.

"Hmm no."

"It's your father's birthday today Edward, he is turning 50! We need to go to your parents place at Hamptons, everyone's coming." I said. Edward looked shock, and then guilty, then a little pissed and then settled on being confused.

"Crap, now what? I really wanted our date tonight Bella." He whined and picked me up and put me on his lap on our bed. I turned around so that I was straddling him and gave him a short kiss, but pulling away before it got any more heated.

"Well we need to go, I don't want to ruin my reputation and be a bad daughter in law. We need to get him gifts, get dressed. We can go on our date once we come back?" I said.

"Hmm what will I do without you?" He said putting his forehead on my shoulder.

"Nothing." I giggled.

Edward growled at me and then pinned me under him, attacking my lips. Our lips moved along with each other sensually. Our tongues battled for dominance, he pulled away after a while, to catch our breath.

"I love you." I said simply.

"I love you too." I heard him say and capture my lips again.

* * *

**Let me have it, I know I am the world's biggest cockblocker.** _And no A, his cock won't fall out, I won't let it happen!_ **But I hope you smut-lovers are satisfied, for now.**

**So the date it on the hold, Edward is horny, Bella is nervous as crap to see her in-laws, its Carlisle birthday weekend at the Hampton house including Emmett and then there is a surprise from Edward? (Damn you weren't supposed to know that till next chapter, and now I accidentally spilled my own beans haha) Yup, I think I got it all.**

**So I will say this again, if by some miracle let's say I get 400 reviews, I will write my ass off to get you a chapter by tomorrow, how's that? **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Fine, I will say it! I don't own this** 

**Okay, sorry for the late update, I still have to give my final exam next week, but after that I can take out more time to write this.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, you guys are the best-est readers in the world! This is why I decided to write an EPOV this chapter, due to recommendation, so hopefully few things will get cleared up. **

_**The steel doors were closing, but right before it can shut itself out from the outside world, two Manolo blahnik black boots stopped it. They opened to the sizzling stud, Edward Cullen, in his Armani suit carrying a suitcase in the elevator.**_

_Me: Hello again ._

_Edward: Good grief, thank god it's you, for a second I thought it was Tanya._

_A: Eww, we would never leave you to her again, ever._

'_Edward looks relieved'_

_Me: This won't take a lot of time, but I just have few questions…_

_Edward: Shoot._

_A: Okay so Twichild369 wants to know if you could sleep with any celebrity, who would it be?_

_Edward: Bella is the only women for me, no one can compare to her._

_A: Aww …but really?_

_Edward: really._

_Me: Oh shut your pie hole, Bella won't put you in the doghouse for this._

_Edward: Fine, I wouldn't mind Miranda Kerr_

_A: Victoria Secret Model?_

_Me: guys, figures._

'_Edward shrugs'_

_A: Oh V, can I please ask about that surprise that you won't tell us?_

_Me and Edward: NO!_

_A: But the readers will give you even more reviews if you gave us a little hint._

'_Valerie and Edward whispers something to each other'_

_Edward: Okay, well I can only tell you that, the surprise will take place during the date._

**I hoped you liked the interview this time? Sorry that the date isn't in this chapter, but hey! At least you know a little more about that surprise ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13

EPOV

After another make out session, Bella went to take her bath. I pouted for a while, so that I could join her, but she seemed to know that taking a bath wasn't on my agenda. I think I have turned into a sex fiend since yesterday. I don't know what's happening, but even after a small touch from her was making me hard.

I laid there on the bed, thinking about all the things that happened which brought us here. I didn't except Bella to react the way she did, although I did prefer it to my imagination.

To say that I was shocked to see Tanya at our door, would have been an understatement. I remember giving her my address, reluctantly, after I left England. I would have never expected to see her again because I heard that she already moved on within weeks of me moving here through a mutual friend. There wasn't any jealousy either, although I wished I would have broken it off before, instead of dragging it for months.

I knew it was because of the sex, we both used each other. At first, when I met her, she seemed like a nice person, the only person I could have trusted. One reason being that Carlisle knew her dad due to a deal. We got along great for a while then she started to get a bit clingy. There was time in the beginning when I wanted to break-up, but her mom died in an accident, so I couldn't cause her more pain.

Then she always started using the 'being lonely' card and I gave in.

I forgot all about her when I moved here, but even more when I saw Bella. She had taken over my world, I didn't even remember who Tanya was.

Maybe I should have blamed this on Alice, because she usually told me to flirt a little with girls to get Bella jealous, I knew Alice would have never wanted me to include my ex though. I tried to not do anything when Tanya was here.

Tanya being Tanya pretended that we were together. I knew she wondered who Bella was and got even closer to me when she saw her. Off course no one can compare to Bella, anyone would have felt downright unworthy if Bella was in the room. I waited for Bella to yell at her and kick Tanya out, since I couldn't do it, thanks to Esme teaching me to be a gentleman. But Bella never did that, in fact she laughed at Tanya's stories.

The thing Bella doesn't know is that, mostly during those stories I was either drunk or hadn't had sex in a long time. Tanya and I didn't even have a lot of stories, whatever we did had been told yesterday. I tried to ask Bella about her strange reaction, but Tanya had held me down.

I tried to see what was wrong, but every time I looked at Bella, she turned away and I couldn't see anything. But I did see Rosalie glaring the hell out of me, making me shrink back to the couch. Then I remember when Tanya moved closer to me.

_When I saw Tanya about to kiss me, I lost it. There was no way in hell I would kiss her, I was done waiting for Bella to do it. Screw being the gentlemen, and I pushed her away. I was about to say something when I heard both Rosalie and Alice yell for Bella. When I turned around, I could see her running towards our room._

"_Alice, Rose, I got it." I told them running after her. _

"_No, I think you have done enough Edward, need me to remind you that this is your fault." Rosalie sneered at me and blocking my path to go upstairs. I knew I had royally pissed her off because I didn't do anything about Tanya. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't be rude to girls, I felt guilty and still do about that one time I made that bet during college, since then I promised not to be rude to girls, but I guess I have to make an exception for Tanya._

"_I need to get her Rose, please move, I am her husband." I pleaded with her. I wanted to make sure Bella was fine, I need too. I would never forgive myself if I ruined out, it would kill me._

"_You're married." I heard Tanya shriek. _

"_Yes I am married, and I am the happiest man to be married to Bella," I told her proudly. "What the hell do you think you were doing Tanya?" I hissed at her._

"_I was doing what you wanted me to do during the entire time?" She shrugged. What kind of person she is? I can't even believe I thought of her as my friend._

"_Well you got it fucking wrong because all this time I was just wondering when you would that get up your ass and leave me and my wife the fuck alone." I sneered at her face. She looked shocked._

"_Oh yeah, if you loved each other then why weren't you sitting together or even shared a kiss?" She asked me smugly. I staggered back; I didn't expect her to say this._

"_Because if you have to know bitch, even thought their marriage is not normal, you know being married in Vegas and all. Edward had to beg her to keep the marriage since he loved her and from what I can see, she loves him too. Just because they were showing their affections in front of you don't mean that they don't love each other." Rosalie scorned at Tanya._

"_Don't you see Tanya, no one wants you here so please just leave. Edward dumped your ass long time ago, and he is married, that should clearly make you leave. But if you need a proof of their love then you should see the way Edward ran after Bella the instant she left. My brother just has good manner and didn't kick you out the second he saw you." Alice snarled at her and crossed her arms around her chest._

"_What does she have that I don't Eddie." Tanya stomped her feet. I pinched the bridge of my nose, to control my temper._

"_This is the last time I will speak to you, you better leave after that or else I am calling security," I told her calmly. "You want to know what she has? Well she is the most beautiful person on earth, she is sweet, caring, loving, very smart, funny. She is go gorgeous without even trying to be, the way she scrunches up her nose and gives me the pout, makes me want to kiss her senseless and when she shows her anger she looks like a cute angry kitten. When she bites her lips she looks so sexy, making me undone at the sight...do you need more?" I questioned her. She looked stunned, clearly not expecting this, so did everyone else. _

_After a loud heels clicking with more stomping she left our loft. I sighed._

"_I need to see Bella." I said._

"_No offense Edward, I don't think anyone is good enough for my sister. But I think you are the best person for her and I couldn't have picked a better man for her than you, but that doesn't mean that I didn't wanted to kick your ass while Tanya was all over you. The only reason I didn't do anything because I thought Bella might." Emmett warned me, but slapped my shoulders to tell me that he had my back._

"_Yes Edward, I think you're pretty damn good for Bella, I think you're a great guy!" Jasper said grinning._

"_You don't need to kiss my ass Jasper, I already allowed Alice to date you, don't push it." I warned._

"_It doesn't hurt." He said chuckling._

"_Let me get Tabitha and we will leave okay? Please fix this Edward, this is your only chance. The only reason I think Bella didn't do anything is because Tanya brought some insecurities back, Jake had shattered her confidence a lot." Rose hissed his name out._

"_Don't worry Rose, I will bring her old self back pretty soon and I will fix this, even if it takes me forever, I will do it because she is worth everything and much more." I told them honestly. I will get my Bella back._

It was heartbreaking for me to see Bella to hurt, when she yelled and snapped at me, I knew I deserved it, but it still hurt me that she was angry at me.

But I guess everything happens for a reason and now I have my love with me, happy and we can finally be a real couple, who haven't been on a date yet. I wanted to take Bella out on a date before I made love you to her, because I had this surprise for her, and I have been waiting to give it to her as soon as she tells me that she loves me. I was close to doing it last night, but I knew I needed to take her out, so I waited and now I am regretting every second of that decision.

I was so shocked that Bella knew things that I never knew before, for example the almost sex we had in the morning was something so pure and passionate, that I had to bite myself to not lose it right there. I never had this trouble and not even lasting for more than 5 minutes was a shame. But I loved every second of it, because being that close with her and the electricity between us was amazing.

I heard the door click and Bella came out in her fluffy robe with wet dripping hair, all the steam came along with her, making it look like she just popped out of a movie fantasy.

She would slowly untie her robe and let it fall with a whoosh. I would run towards her, kiss her passionately and then bring her back to our bed. I would ravish every inch of her and then we would make love till dawn.

"Edward! Earth to earth." Bella said bring her face closer to me. I breathed in her freesias smell and groaned.

"Yes my love?" I asked. She put her hands on her hips pretending to be angry, I knew it was fake because her lips kept on twitching, but she still tried.

"Why aren't you ready, we need to get going, eat our lunch, find the perfect gift for your dad. I want to make him my famous Dobos torte…you're not even ready! Do I have to dress you up as well? Hmm?" She asked.

I tried really hard not to laugh her, but I gave up and busted out laughed.

"This is not funny Edward Cullen." She said giggling a little.

"You know it was funny my Bellarina…" I used the nickname I invented for her after we just got married. I saw her swoon at my words, but recovered up quick.

"Edward, I am serious, you forgot your dad's birthday and I had to lie to Esme and say that you didn't forget."

Oh god, it was true, I was so busy with my personal life that I completely forgot his birthday. I remembered it a week ago, but I guess I forgot when the day did come. Hey at least I remembered our one month anniversary, that's gotta count for something. I sighed.

"I know I am sorry love, that you had to lie on my behalf, but I will make it up to you." I said licking my lips and pulling her into my arms. She tilted her head a little to expose her neck and attached my lips to it.

After licking and sucking her neck for a while, I brought her lips to mine. I groaned at the feeling of her soft, warm lips on mine. It was delicious; I would never get tired of it. It was like my daily fix, I needed it to survive. I licked her bottom lip and entered her mouth. We moved our tongues along each other. I titled my head to get closer and kiss her more deeply. I fisted my hands in her wet, smooth hair while she clung on my neck. I brought my other hand to her smooth and firm ass. It was my new favorite spot, and gave it a squeeze, making her yelp.

"Ew-ardf…needf..eave." I heard her mumble over my mouth. I didn't pull away from her and kept her bottom lip in my mouth.

"Hmm." I mumbled not leaving her lips.

"We" kiss "Need" kiss "Get" kiss "Ready" she got out between our kisses.

"Ugh Fine, but I better get a piece of you and that Dobos torte, whatever the hell that is, later." I said warningly, loving that I could do all that now.

"Oh you will, and Dobos torte is a famous Hungarian cake. I know that we are going to give him a gift from the both of us, but I still wanted to make him something with my own hands." Bella said tying her hair in a messy bun and putting on her cream lounge pants with light grey tank. I just stood there gaping at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You did know that you just gave me a strip tease right? You better fix this now." I all but growled at her giving her a pointing look at the bulge in my pants. She blew me a kiss and ran downstairs.

"You can run, but you can't hide." I said in my deadly voice and ran after her. I heard her giggle away, which was a dead give away to her location. If I wanted I could have caught her easily, but I wanted to have my fun.

I got to the living room, but she was nowhere to be found, I turned around and was almost knocked down by her. I grabbed her and lifted her up, so that she could wrap her legs around me.

"I got you." She said sweetly giving me a smile, making me laugh.

"Baby I was the one after you," I said but she shrugged. "I couldn't run away from you long enough." She mumbled. I gave her my famous crooked grin and leaned it to kiss her. My mouth opened as her soft tongue entered and met mine. I groaned in her mouth, cupping her ass with both of my hands now. I gave her quick three smacks on her ass.

"Edward…" She moaned seductively in response. Hmm Bella likes it kinky, check that.

During these moments I didn't care where were, I didn't give a fuck about the world. I had her in my arms and everything melted, never in my life had I had this kind of sexual or any other chemistry with anyone. We fit, like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Your dad is never getting that cake." She spoke softly after a while.

"I am buying him two tickets for England?" I said, that was my original plan, I don't know what else Bella was planning.

"Can we afford it?" she asked biting her lips and scrunching up her nose and brow. I kissed her quickly.

"Off course we can," I told her. "That reminds me, you should receive your black card pretty soon." I smirked at her shocked face.

"I don't want that, I am fine with my normal floral print credit card." She said making me laugh. I kissed her nose and put her down.

"Well you are getting it, Mrs. Edward Cullen." I said feeling pretty giddy. Damn, it's a good thing Emmett or Jasper can't read my mind.

"If you say so…" she said smiling looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

I called Alice asking her to tell everyone to meet at our loft, so that we can leave together. I heard Bella making some sounds in the kitchen, making her Hungarian cake. She was so sweet and cute, trying to make dad something with her own hands. What did I do to deserve her? I am sure he would love it no matter what she got him.

"Edward did you call everyone?" I heard Bella yell from the kitchen. I went to see what she was doing, and she was bending over trying to grab something from the bottom drawer, putting her ass in display for me. I had to think about dead puppies, or I was getting blue balls.

I cleared my throat, she gasped and turned around.

"So, did you?" she asked, wiping her hand over her forehead, putting the flour there instead, earning a chuckle out of me.

"What so funny?" she pouted, I moved towards her and wiped away the flour and her mouth turned to an 'o'.

"And yes love, I did call Alice to tell Jasper, Emmett with Rose and Tabitha to come here."

"Good job honey, now could you please get me some pad Thai noodles?" She asked timidly and I just rolled my eyes.

"Please tell me your not pms-ing?" I asked in horror, I don't think I can wait for those long four days…

"Jeez Edward I was just craving it randomly, I don't start for couple more weeks, if you have to know." She informed giving me a pink compact. I curiously looked at what it was and saw that it was her pills. I looked at her and she winked at me.

Oh THANK YOU FUCKING GOD FOR PILLS!

"Now can I get my food?" She whined.

"You don't need to ask, I will get you a star if you want." I said grinning.

"You're such a sap, now go get me my food!" She pointed the spatula towards the door.

"Yes ma'am and I love you." I said and giving her a kiss.

"Hmm love you too." She mumbled over my lips and we pulled away.

I left quickly to get our food. They took a while, but I paid the waiter extra to bump up our order, since this was the best Thai restaurant in New York, and people flocked here. As soon as I got our food, I had a mad-dash to get home to my beautiful wife.

"Honey! I'm home." I yelled out grinning ear to ear.

"In the kitchen, dear." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I ran to our kitchen and noticed that she got her-self messy again, but the kitchen looked clean, which meant that she was done making the cake. I look at the counter and somehow she had found a blue cake box and wrapped it in a white ribbon.

"That looks pretty, Bella." I admired her handy work.

"You haven't even seen the cake inside." She giggled and came and kissed my cheek, but I wasn't have that. I pulled her towards me, flushing her body to mine and whispered in her ear, "I don't need to baby, anything that was touched by you is perfect, and I do count other things…"

"Stop that! We need to get ready." She told me blushing. I chuckled.

"Can't a husband get a kiss from his wife, after all the hard work he has done?" I pouted.

"Getting a take-out isn't hard work, but I don't think I can refuse to that face." She said and pulled my lips in a hungry kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and quickly plunged my tongue into her waiting mouth. I groaned as my tongue met hers, so soft and smooth. Her hands went to my hair, while I kept devouring her mouth.

I felt her smile over my lips, while we slowed down and pulled away.

"I love this kind of greeting." I said after catching my breath. Bella stayed in my arms leaning her head on my chest and nodded.

"Let me go get ready, everyone should be here by now. I need to get dad those two tickets for England, as well." I stated.

"England?" She asked curiously.

"Oh that's right, you didn't know. Well Carlisle was born in England and fell in love with mom here during his residency. He hasn't gone back since, but I know he wants too.. I can finally give him that, but I will have to take care of the business for him till he is gone." I told her.

"That is very sweet Edward, he will love that." Bella said proudly. I nodded.

Bella was finishing her food, while I looked at the tickets. Just then I heard the door bell. I opened to see Alice confused and babbling about something.

"Alice? You're a bit early." I said, trying to hide the disappointment, since I wanted some alone time with my wife, because I wouldn't get any for the rest of the weekend.

"I don't know what to get Dad!"

"You always redecorate his closet, so what's wrong with this time?" I asked her.

"Jasper wants to gift him with me as well, and if I do that, then daddy can tell Jasper didn't have any input."

"Well I am getting him tickets for England, so you better not get that." I told her warningly. Alice instantly perked up.

"That's brilliant!"

"I just told you not to copy that!" I frowned at her.

"No silly, I can get him hotel room in England, it will be perfect!"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Thank you brother, now where is my sister?" Alice said and before I could say anything, she ran upstairs. I heard a couple of shrieks and squeals.

I really wonder what happened behind those doors.

It was an hour and Alice, Rose and Bella were locked in our bedroom. While us guys waited for them, watching the nothing on the TV. I have been sitting here dress in black shirt and black slacks, I noticed the other two were in similar outfits as well. I am sure that this was Alice's doing.

"You dad likes hunting right?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"He does?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Yes and Yes, why?" I asked both of them.

"Oh that wonderful, I got him this riflescope that will help him shoot even better." Emmett said proudly and Jasper looked like he could break out in sweat.

"What's wrong with you?" Emmett asked noticing his strange behavior.

"Well I am meeting my girlfriends family and dad, who owns rifle and you have to get him rifle scope." Jasper yelled at Emmett. Both of us looked at each other and starting laughing. Poor Jasper.

"He doesn't carry it around Jasper, don't worry, he will like you." I said.

"You will put in a good word for me right?"

"Yeah, if you lay low with the sexual jokes." I said.

"Hah! No more sexual funny jokes for you, I can still do that." Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, you do know that, any sexual remarks about me, will affect your sister as well?" I smirked at the look of bummed out face.

"Daddy look! I got my fingernails painted." Tabitha chirped jumping down the steps. Emmett face was filled with horror and anger.

"Who did that to you sweetie?" He asked calmly. It was funny to see him act soft and fatherly and then turn into a pig the next moment. I never bothered about kids or even interacted with them, but now looking at Tabitha, it made me realize how much I want this in my future. I mean I knew I was nowhere near ready to be a father, but I couldn't wait for that day, when I do become one.

Which would be pretty long time, since I need to ravish my wife, take her on two or three honeymoons, I wonder if Bella will agree to that?

I just shook my head, and looked back towards Emmett, he was fuming.

"Auntie Alice!" she smiled. It was no surprise to me that Alice would be behind this.

"Jasper… get your girlfriend to me." Emmett gritted through his teeth.

"Oh hush, it's just clear glitter nail-polish for kids." I heard Alice say.

I felt someone pull my pants leg and when I looked down, it was Tabitha, giving me the sweetest expression.

"Uncle Edward, do you think I can get one of aunt Bellarina's cookies?" She asked shyly. I smiled at her and took her hands in mine. I went to our kitchen and found those yummy cookies.

"All right, I can give you one, if I get a kiss." I said. She looked at me horror, making me chuckle.

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?" I acted hurt.

"Ooo you just got rejected by a five year old." I heard Jasper and I just shot him a glare, making him laugh.

"You're my aunt's prince charming and only my aunt can kiss you." She informed me sweetly. I beamed at her words.

"You think I am her prince charming?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Well I will tell you what, you give me a kiss and I will promise to protect you until you find your prince charming?" I said. She smiled widely and me and came over to give me a kiss on my cheeks. I handed her the cookie and she finished in no time. She really is Emmett's daughter, I thought.

I turned around and was met with the eyes of an angel. She took my breath away. Bella was standing there giving me a sweet smile while dressed a white ruffle strapless dress, which ended mid-thigh. **(Picture in my profile)** She had curled her hair and put minimal makeup, which I was glad for because she was beautiful as it is.

"Hi," She said warily, I smiled at took her in my arms.

"You look so beautiful, like an angel tonight." I whispered.

"Thank you, it was your sister's idea to get all of us girls dressed in white, while you guys dressed in black. You did look very sweet and cute while talking to Tabitha." She said smiling proudly

"Really? Maybe we should baby sit and I can listen to you compliment me even more." I suggested and she giggled.

"I am serious Edward, it was nice to see you interact with kids." She told me and I was glad to hear that she liked it.

I captured her lips with mine in a searing kiss. We didn't notice the others called for us to leave, while we were wrapped up in our own world.

I didn't even know what it was, but whenever I am away from her, I felt this dull ache in my heart, I didn't even notice it until I had her back in my arms again. It was different and scary, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I have wanted to thank god for giving me my love to me. I was glad that I hadn't lost my hope. I have no idea what would have happen if I did, and I didn't even want to think about it. I knew I would have been lost and miserable without Bella and I knew that sooner or later, she would be too, because no matter what, we are made for each other.

I would never, ever, leave her or let her get away from me.

* * *

**I know this was chapter was shorter than the rest, but I liked it this way because I didn't want to bore you guys with mindless details.**

**I knew that I wouldn't get those 400 reviews, but a girl can dream, can't she? ;)**

_**A: Oh please V, you just said that, so people won't call you a bitch because you don't update everyday and this way, you can blame it on them saying you didn't get your 400 reviews.**_

'_**Valerie gasps'**_

_**Me: Shut up A! You know that I was busy and I would never blame on my lovely, sweet and very nice readers.**_

'_**Smiles and blows you a kiss'**_


	14. OMG

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**

**It's Edward Cullen's Birthday today!**

*****  
**

**!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!!**

*****  
**

**!!I LOVE YOU!!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I don't own the characters, not even Edward sadly.**

**Okay so sorry for the last update and getting your hopes up, I had to give Edward, my love for his birthday, he deserves it for being the handsome self he is.**

**As always, I feel the need to shout out the appreciation to my readers for their reviews and alerts and all the crazy things you all do!! THANK YOU!**

**Also thank you to my very wonderful, sweet fan-fiction Bff beta Ashley, she's just begun a new journey called "Easier to Lie"...go check it out. It's brilliant and very interesting; I have her profile link in my profile. It promises to be great!**

_**It was a bright sunny day, and two of our damsels were out shopping something for…**_

_Me: It's a secret._

_A: What kind of Cheese do you think Edward will be?_

_Me: What the hell?_

_A: Twichild369 was wondering._

_Me: I would say he is __Gorgonzola, white marbled blue-green cheese. They are skeptical, an excellent contrast from the other cheeses. They are a confident intellectual who is very ambitious._

_Edward: Umm thanks, if I am Gorgonzola, do you think Bella will be Mozzarella, since she is smooth, soft and creamy?_

'_The girls scream in terror'_

_A: What's up with the vampire costume Edward?_

_Edward: I was preparing for Halloween, what do you think? I am going to be a bad vampire. See I even have red lenses._

_Me: I won't mind you biting me 'Winks'_

_A: Me neither._

'_Edward sighed'_

_Edward: Damn! Anyways ask away your questions._

_A: its Brennanienne02 question asking if you prefers licking peach juice on Bella's sweet back, or sucking strawberry juice from her soft collarbone?_

_Edward: Not that I mind licking Bella anywhere, but for some reason, Bella and strawberries is a wonderful combination._

_Me: Oh okay, so vampgurl15 wants to know what is your favorite public place to have sex at? with Bella?_

_Edward: Well I am really desperate these days, so I won't even mind port a potties._

_A: Eww… have some class._

_Edward: You are right, Bella won't agree. I always wanted to devour her in her bookstore, especially between the cooking and romance aisles._

'_Edward vanishes at the speed of light'_

_A: Where did he go?_

_Me: He is a vampire, he strong, cold and fast._

**One…two…three, LET'S GET READING…**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 14

BPOV

We were on our way to the Hamptons in Edward's Ashton Martin Vanquish and I was a bit nervous. I know that they like me and we have met before, but I couldn't help but be nervous. What if Carlisle didn't like the cake? What if Esme expected me to help her?

"What are you thinking about? You look more nervous than Jasper, and my parents love you already." Edward said, taking my hand in his while he drove.

"I am just nervous to see if your dad will like the gift and wondered if Esme wanted me to really help her." I told him, gripping his hands tightly in mine.

"Didn't you say that you asked her? And she was fine without your help."

"Yes, but what if it was a trick question Edward?" I told him biting my lips. He laughed out loud, and I smacked his arm hurting myself in the process.

"Trust me, she probably has all the maids helping her. Plus she must have hired others as well, just to help her with this. We just need to show her our presence." He told me soothingly.

"Kay." I murmured.

We entered through large iron gates, which opened on their own accord. There was a huge driveway that lead us to a beautiful and massive mansion. **(Yup! I got the picture link in my profile) **There was an enormous fountain in front of the house. The house was built with bricks and had colonial style pillars near the entrance. Edward took the car around the circle and into the huge garage.

"Wow, the house you grew up in is pretty great and hugeee." I emphasized.

"It used to belong to my mom's great grandfather and his father; it's been in our family for generations. Now it's your home too." Edward whispered, getting closer to claim my lips with his. I sighed as soon my lips touched his, I felt that all my worries leave me and it was just us. Before we could get even more heated, there was a knock on the window.

"Common Bells, I am hungry, eat your husband's face later." Emmett boomed making me blush, while everyone laughed.

Edward got out first and like a gentlemen, he opened my door and offered me his arm.

"Don't worry, they love you and dad will love the gift." He told me, kissing me once again.

We all walked towards the house, and were welcomed by their butler.

"Daddy! If Uncle Edward really a prince charming, then why doesn't aunt Bellarina live in this castle as well?" Tabitha asked, and we all laughed at her.

"Oh thank you, sweetie, this is your castle as well, since now we are your family, too." Esme flew past us straight towards Tabitha.

"My mom loves kids." Edward informed me while I nodded.

"Really?" Tabitha's eyes lit up and Esme nodded. "I even have your princess room decorated for you, to sleep in tonight." Esme informed. I saw Tabitha's eye bulged out at this.

"You didn't have to Esme, she could have slept with us." Rose told her.

"Don't worry Rose, mom is just using this as an excuse to decorate something. She loves it." Alice told her.

"I am so happy that all of you are here." Esme told us all. She looked at me and ran and gave me a hug. I was touched by her enthusiasm, and hugged her tightly as well.

"How are you, dear?" She asked once she pulled away.

"Really happy." I told her honestly while stealing a glance at Edward, who was grinning crookedly at me.

"Yes, I can see that and I am so happy for both of you." She looked tearful.

"Where is my hug mommy?"Alice pouted and crushed her mother with hug.

After all the hugs and kisses, we were ushered in the family room for some snacks. She let us know that Carlisle had no idea about this party and was going to be surprised when he came home to about 50 people in his house. Not that it wouldn't fit them.

I decided to show Esme my cake and ask if it's all right.

"Esme, I made this for Carlisle, I hope he likes it. I am sorry I couldn't make enough for every single guest…" I told her repentantly.

"You made this? Oh my," Esme beamed at me. I encouraged her to open it and she did, while giving out a gasp. "You made the Dobos Torte by yourself?" she asked astonished.

"Yes mom, Bella is a wonderful baker. She was making this all day, even skipping her lunch because she wanted to make dad something with her own hands. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she wouldn't budge." Edward told her proudly and put an arm around my waist. I was biting my lips.

"Its look wonderful dear, Carlisle will love it." She told me tearing a little and pulled me into a hug again.

"Make yourself at home, since it is your home, I need to go and make sure that the guests are treated well." Esme told us.

Emmett , Rose and Tabitha went out to the lawn where they had a kid's playground. Alice ran with Jasper to her room, leaving me nervous with my husband.

"Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Could you please stop biting your damn lips, I won't be held responsible for my actions." He told me, pulling me to him. I ran my hand through his messy hair and tried to tame them to no avail. I sighed.

"I am just nervous Edward, before I had my doubts about this marriage, for reasons you know. But now, I have to be the perfect daughter in law." I explained him.

"You are the perfect daughter in law, love. Even when you had your doubt, they didn't. Do you think I would lie to you?" He asked looking deeply into my eyes.

"No." I said like a kid getting scolded.

"Good, now let me give you the tour of this house, I don't want you getting lost." He said pulling me with him towards those circular long marble stairs. He showed me their library, Carlisle's office, and a couple of guest bedroom.

He took me on the second floor, where they had the master bedroom, Alice's room, then the room for Emmett and Rose, and Tabitha's princess room. Lastly, we reached the last room, which I am guessing was Edward's room.

I soon as we entered, I gasped in awe. This room screamed Edward and it even smelled like him. The walls were white, the bed was made of black rot iron and leather with gold sheets and curtains. There was a huge wall filled with music CDs and records. All the way at the corner of the room, was his grand piano.

"It this it?" I said in awe at the black shiny piano, which looked like it had just been polish.

"Yup!" Edward said. Edward sat on the bench and started playing a beautiful piece that I always hear him hum to me. The song reminded me of us, our passion, our lust and our love.

"That was lovely, very beautiful and so us…" I told him in awe.

"I did write it for you." He said turning around and pulling me to his lap.

"Really?Oh its the most beautiful thing my ears have heard." I gushed to him like a fan-girl.

"Thank you." He told me simply and took my lips in his. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. He started sucking on my bottom lips, while I did that with his top. I felt his tongue slip in my mouth, making me moan. I knotted my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He picked me up and walked towards the bed. Our tongues moved together, while our hands roamed over each other. I pushed him towards the bed. Before I knew it, both of us fell on top of the bed, with me on top of Edward. We laughed for while and as soon as we caught each other's eyes, our lips crushed against each other. Our tongues collided with each other and we moved our mouths in sync. Edward's hand went to cup my ass and started to move his fingers in circles. I trailed my hands down his neck, to his chest and to his abs. I did this that for a while, and he started kneading my ass with his thumb.

"Edward…"I moaned out his name, earning a groan from him as well.

I slipped my hand under his shirt, while he did the same with my panties, making me gasp. I pulled away from our kiss, while he started kissing and sucking my neck. He rolled us over, so that he was on top of me. Slowly, he pulled one of his hands from my panties and groped my breast, making me moan. I placed few kisses on his jaws and neck and then started sucking his earlobe.

"hmm…Bella!" He grunted. I hitched my leg over his hip and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer for another sensual kiss.

"EDWARD!!BELLA!! Come-on! Dad's gonna be here in few minutes." I heard Alice yell outside the door.

I pulled away for our kiss, to get my fill of the air, I wish I could live on Edward's high and didn't have to take stupid breaks or eat food or shower.

"Damn, my dad really has the worst timing." Edward chuckled.

"Or the best, because I don't want to do anything in your parent's house Edward."I told him and got up to look at myself in the mirror. My hair wasn't that messy, so I ran my hand through it. Good thing Alice got me this wrinkle free dress. I think that pixie is very smart or maybe it's that sixth sense of hers?

"What? Why not? We are married; we are supposed to do these things." Edward told me pouting. I giggled and kissed his pout away.

"I am not going to have our first time in your parent's house Edward." I told him. I know that we are very vocal; it's weird because I was never one of those screaming girls, but I guess Edward changed everything in me and for the better I might add. That is why I didn't want my in laws or my brother to hear us scream and moan each others names all night. I can just imagine the next morning; my face would have been blood red.

"We can try to be quiet…" Edward suggested while fixing his shirt and taming his messy hair.

"Yeah, like that will happen. Wait, what happened to our date?" I asked him frowning.

"Screw the damn date; you think I am going to wait for fucking two days?" He told me, giving me the are-you-crazy-look and gave up on fixing his hair.

"Umm…yes?"

"Nope, not gonna happen baby." He snorted.

"Well good luck then because I am not having sex with you here." I told him with finality. He looked like he was deep in though and then smirked at me.

"Are you sure about that, love?" He questioned. No, I wasn't sure, but I am going to try my darn-est so that I don't fall for those amazing eyes, warm lips and that body…

Oh god! You have to show him, who's the boss Bella!

"Yes."I said tentatively. He just smiled and pecked my lips again.

We went down the stairs, while Edward kept his arms wrapped around my waist. I noticed him smile and nod to various old men. I spotted our family lined in front of the door, so we went up to them and stood with them.

"He is gonna be here in a minute." Alice's high pitched voice rang out. She was bouncing, while Jasper tried to calm her down and failed miserably. We heard the door getting pushed.

"SURPRISE!!!" called out everyone, scaring the hell out of Carlisle. He had his hand on his chest. Esme ran towards her husband and kissed him on his cheek and whispered something. He grinned at all of us, looking a lot younger and so much like Edward.

"Happy birthday daddy!" Alice chirped, followed my Jasper, Emmett, Rose and little Tabitha. Carlisle picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday Dad! You don't look like your 50, so good job." Edward chuckled, giving his dad a hug.

"Happy birthday!" I told him a little shyly. He beamed at me when he noticed how Edward had his arms wrapped around me.

"I think I should get used to you calling me a Dad?" Carlisle asked. I was so touched by his request that I went over and hugged him. "Happy Birthday Dad." I told him.

"Thank you, you know I always saw you as my daughter right?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"Okay, enough with the hogging my wife Dad, you've got mom." Edward playfully glared at him.

The party was grand success and everyone enjoyed it. It was mostly filled with business associates and seemed more like a party for them. But Edward said, it was just a formality. After the last guest left, Carlisle spoke.

"Thank you everyone. I am so glad that I have such a loving family. I never expected my 50th birthday to be such a huge deal because all I wanted is my family happy. So thank you for this party, I would also like to thank the new members of this family. Bella, dear, as I said you will always be considered a daughter to me and Esme, and both of us are very happy to see both you and my son together, bless you both." He said smiling at me, I blushed as a reaction.

"Thanks dad." Edward told him grinning widely and pulled me to his lap.

"Jasper, welcome to the family as well, I can see that you love my daughter. Both of you have my blessings as well." He told Jasper and Jasper looked like he won the lottery. I think I heard Alice mumble 'told you so' to him.

"And the Swan family, thanks for sharing this special day with me, we already consider you our family as well." Carlisle said.

"Don't worry I do too! if my wife would let me, I would definitely live here as well." Emmett chuckled, earning a slap on his head. We all laughed at him.

"Alright, it's time for presents!" Alice yelled.

"How about Bella goes first?" Esme said. I was a bit shocked that she would put me on the spot, but did as I was told. I handed him the blue cake box. Carlisle curiously looked at it, he opened it and stared at it speechless. I started biting my lips and looked at Edward. He gave me a reassuring wink.

"Bella, how did you? This is the best gift anyone has given me over the years. Esme you know how much I love your gifts, but she made the Dobos torte." Carlisle told Esme. I was confused.

"Now I get why that name sounded a little familiar, didn't you say grandma used to make them for you and when mom tried, she failed horribly?" Edward asked, and Esme blushed a little.

"Yes, I am a terrible baker, but Bella, I was so happy to see that you can make this."Esme told me honestly.

"Oh try it Carlisle, I bet it can beat your mom." Emmett told him.

"No it won't Emmett." I chided him.

"Let's see." Alice said and she brought several plates and handed Carlisle the knife. He served it to everyone, while we all waited for him to get the first taste. He took the bite and waited for a while.

Then he looked at me with misty eyes.

"Oh Bella, this taste just like my mother's. Thank you so much, it's the best thing I tasted in years." He told giving me a hug.

After several praises, Carlisle opened his other gifts, laughed at Emmett's, but said that he was in need for one of those riflescope. Edward and Alice handed him the gift together.

"England?" Carlisle.

"It's for you and mom, since you guys haven't really had couple time in a long time. I am sure Alice won't mind giving me a hand at work, would you, Alice?" Edward smirked at her. I always wondered what Alice did for living?

"Fine, I can always shop afterward." She mused. Never-mind, now I understood what daddy's little girl meant.

After the gift exchange, everyone went to their respective rooms. I notice Edward snap his head towards me and stalked me like I was his prey.

"You're not getting any, so don't even try…" I warned. He didn't bulge, but kept on coming closer. I took few steps back and he took few more.

"Have some respect Edward! It's your parent's house!" I reminded him. He shrugged his shoulders. I turned and ran for the stairs, but due to my amazing luck, I tripped. Edward hurriedly came and carried me bridal-style to his room; well more like ran to his room.

"That's cheating Edward." I tried to hit his chest.

"That's love Bella."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Love doesn't make sense."

"Stop copying my words" I told.

"Let me have you tonight." He told me with smoldering eyes, I would give him anything. I placed a nice long kiss, and he grinned cockily at me. That snapped me out of my haze.

"Not gonna happen, mister." I laughed at his pout.

"Yes it will." He said, reaching his old room and placing me on the bed.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Hah! I got you! I am gonna have sex, I am gonna have sex…" He said grinning goofily, making me laugh. Even during his most childish moment, I can't help but love him more. I grabbed my nice light pink short kimono, and went to the bathroom. **(Picture in my profile)**

I removed the dress, took a very short shower and put the kimono on. My hair was still in some loose curls, just the way Edward likes it. I stepped to Edward's old room and found him pacing. He snapped his head towards me, I could see the lust and desire in his eyes, as he raked over my body up and down. He ran and pulled me up and threw me on the bed, with him hovering above me

Before I would say anything, he kissed me hard and started roaming his hands everywhere on my body. I was about to tell him that we can't, but as soon as I opened my mouth, his tongue entered and my thoughts vanished. I moaned in his mouth and moved my lips with his. He smiled over my lips and started looking for a way to open my kimono.

"Edward." I said panting. I heard him hum along, while placing open mouthed kiss on my collar bone, in between my breast.

"I can't do this." I blurted out and he snapped his head at me, looking a little hurt.

"Why not?"

"I just feel, I don't know …weird, doing it here. I won't be comfortable Edward."I told him honestly, pleading with him. He sighed and laid beside me. I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Edward…" I called out to him, but he didn't acknowledge me.

"Baby?" I saw him trying not to smile.

"Edward." I called him, poking him a little in the ribs. He didn't say anything, but turned his head the other way. I got on my elbows and peeked at him, he was smiling. I kept poking him, till he says something. Finally I heard him chuckle.

"Yes, victory is mine." I said evilly.

"You're watching way too much family guy, love." Edward said laughing. I giggle and place a kiss on his neck, effectively making him stop laughing. I started placing kisses on his bare chest, to his abs, and licked his navel.

"Shit." I heard him yell a little louder for my liking.

He suddenly pulled me on top of him and smacked my ass, a little too hard.

"What's that for?" I asked and then he started rubbing it soothingly.

"For doing this." He spoke huskily and grounded his hips to mine. I gasped at his hardness, making me wet at the feeling.

"So I can't even kiss my own husband?" I pouted. Edward looked like he was having an internal debate, then he exhaled heavily.

"Bella, you know that, umm my, well…" I saw his cheeks getting a little pink, making me giggle.

"You mean, Mr. Happy?" I blurted out and instantly shut my mouth by my hands. I knew my face was red by now, I can't believe I said that! Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Mr. Happy? You couldn't have named my penis Mr. Happy right? Cause he is so not happy right now." Edward told me. I decided to play with him a little, though I was blushing.

"Don't worry; he will be, if you can be quiet?" I asked, seductively licking my lips.

"Fuck Bella, yes." He groaned out loud.

I started kissing his neck, roaming my hands over his abs and stopping at the edge of his boxers, where the bulge was straining against his boxers. I laid kisses in a straight line all the way near the trail of bronze hair. I pulled his boxers down and his cock sprang free. He was hard and thick, my panties started dripping at the sight. Edward laid there in nothing, looking like the Greek god he is.

I looked up to him and he had few pillows propped up, so that he had a nice view of my mouth covering him.

I kissed the his tip and licked the pre-cum away.

"SHIT!" Edward yelled. Oh god, we are going to be in trouble, if this stays.

"Edward, you need to be quiet." I warned him and he nodded. I looked at him, and his eyes drooped a little lower, I followed his line of sight and saw that the low-neck of the kimono gave him a great view of my boobs. I smirked at him. I kept my eyes locked with this and took as much of him as I could, into my mouth. He had shut his mouth in a tight line and grabbed the sheets in his fist.

I loved him and I loved his taste. I bobbed my head down on his shaft, taking as much as I could of him, in my mouth. I could feel him hit the back of my throat. I pulled out almost all the way, swirling by tongue in his head, and doing the same thing over again. I knew it was driving him crazy to not yell out. He was biting his lips almost painfully. I kept on the rhythm steady, moaning along with him.

I grabbed both of his balls in my hands and started to rotate them in my hands.

"Oh, god…BELLA!" He gritted through his teeth. I started to feel him getting tense, his hips started rocking harder and faster in my mouth.

"I am going to come." He hissed out. I raked my teeth over the veins on his shaft. He stiffened and then explode in my mouth. He grabbed a pillow and screamed in it. I sucked and licked every drop of him.

Edward looked even more beautiful lying there, in thin sweat, panting, as his penis went limp. I placed few kisses on the cuts of his pelvis.

"God…" he moaned and looked at me with love shining in his eyes.

"Come here, love." He said pulling me to him and wrapped me up in his arms. He stroked my lips and cheekbones and then brought his lips to mine for a loving kiss. He started to pull my kimono up, but I stopped him.

"Let's go to sleep, we are both tired." I told him and snuggling into him.

"But Bella, what about you?"

"I don't think I have that kind of control, I can never stay that quiet."I told him honestly, he nodded, knowing that I won't be able to keep quiet. We had gotten a call next day after we had our first 'little exploration'. The security asked if someone was getting harmed, Edward had to lie and say that I just had really bad stomach ache.

For the next few days, security kept asking how I was doing, and I had to fake and tell him that it's getting better.

Edward got up and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, he got in and tucked ourselves in. I wrapped my arms around him, while he did the same. I breathed in his musky, manly smell and smiled.

"I love you." He said placing a kiss on top of my head.

"I love you too" I told him, snuggling to his chest even more.

"G'night." I heard him mumble before I felt my eye lids get droopy, whatever I mumbled sounded funny to Edward, because I felt his chest shake due to his soft laughter.

***

I felt someone moving their hand up and down my thigh, but from that tingling feeling, I knew it was Edward, I smiled. He placed few kisses on my neck and pulled me closer to him.

"Wake up, love." He cooed in my ears.

"Don't wanna…" I said and snuggled into his rock hard, warm chest.

"I am sorry, but you have too. You're going out for lunch and spa with the ladies, while I am at the golf course with dad, he does it every year, but this time Emmett and Jasper will join us." Edward said.

I opened my eyes and noticed that he had already showered, I scowled at him.

"You showered without me?"I pouted.

"You were gonna shower with me? I don't mind doing it again, as long as it doesn't take more than 30 minutes." He said getting up from the bed. I laughed.

"No I wasn't." I told him and he looked like his puppy got run over.

"Stop teasing me Bella, I am this close to just driving us back home and locking us inside our room." He threatened.

"Sorry." I said and got out of bed. I went to him and gave him a chaste kiss, which made his foul mood go away.

"Bella…" He called.

"yea?"

"Happy one month anniversary, love." He said grinning crookedly at me.

"Oh my god, that's today?" I asked and he nodded. I ran back to him, in his arms, sealing my lips with his. He pulled me higher so that I was on my tip-toe kissing him with all the happiness, love, passion, lust and desire I had for him. I would have never believed that I would be happily in love and married to my soul mate a month ago. His tongue asked for entrance and I opened my mouth to him, we both moan at the feeling. I knotted my hands in his hair, while his hands went to my ass, as usual.

Both of us moved our lips slowly and sensually with each other, a knock broke up apart, I swear I heard Edward growl.

"Bella, here are your clothes and meet us downstairs for breakfast, we are leaving after that." Alice said coming in and dropping the clothes, she closed the door behind us, before Edward could yell at her.

"So where were we?" Edward asked leaning into me.

"Right here." I said wrapping my arms around his neck tightly and kissing him again.

"Oh happy one month anniversary." I told him beaming. He pecked my lips again and again. He left for breakfast, while I went to the bathroom. I wish I could have spent this day with him, rather than my family.

I took my shower and wore my blue low rise jeans with my dark green backless tank top. To make Alice happy, I wore it with high black heels. My hair was blown-dried with natural waves. I only had black eye liner, mascara and light pink strawberry flavored lip-gloss since we are going to the spa.

I went downstairs and noticed everyone was at the dinning table, eating amazing breakfast.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Emmett said and I poked my tongue out to him.

I took my seat next to Edward and he placed a sweet kiss on my lips. We had our hands intertwined with each other.

Esme placed some Belgium waffles with hash browns and butter biscuits. I thanked her and dug into my breakfast. After a while, Edward's hand left mine and he placed it on my knee, I curiously looked at him and he shrugged.

"So Bella, did you like our house?" Esme asked.

"Oh yes, it's beautiful!" I told her. Edward hands started inching closer to my thigh. I removed his hands, but he brought it back there. Ever so slowly, he cupped my sex and I bit into my waffles sharply.

"I heard Edward play the piano," Alice mentioned. "Yes, he did play it for me."

Now he started grinding his fingers on my clit, making me wet and squirm in my chair. I quickly grabbed the water so that I wouldn't accidentally moan.

"What do you think of his talent?" Carlisle asked genuinely. I chocked on my water and started coughing. Edward immediately stopped his action and started rubbing my back.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked and I nodded.

"Drink more water, dear. So how is his talent?" Esme asked and my eyes bulged out of my socket.

"Bella…" Edward chuckled. I looked at him and he looked very amused.

"She is asking about my _piano talent_." Edward said and looked ready to burst out laughing. I blushed as the realization hit me. I was so busy thinking about the pleasure his fingers brought me that I forget that they were asking about his talent for playing the piano. I heard Jasper burst out laughing, and gave me a wink. Oh god! I hope he doesn't tell anyone.

"I think he is very talented pianist, Esme." I told her and she smiled at me.

Thankfully the topic changed into discussing about spa and golf. I shot Edward a glare and decided that I am going to torture him all day today.

* * *

**My my l wonder what this 'torture' includes? Please be patient, for the lemons aren't far away. Sorry for being sucha a tease by getting your hopes up by giving you those damn sneak peeks :P**

**Again you should really check out my beta, who is no.1twilightluver, her new story is very sweet, cute and romantic.**

_A: Holy crap, I didn't know Edward was a vampire._

_Me: Jeez, it was just a joke._

_A: Oh yeah, then how to explain about the way he vanished?_

_Me: Creepy…_


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I don't own this. Je ne possède pas ceci. No poseo esto. Why do I need to say this again? I mean seriously is there like a fan-fiction police out there?**

**Thanks again to the awesome readers and reviewers! You all are great! Your love of this story makes me scream like a kid in a candy store. Hopefully I can keep pleasing you all, please let me know if I am losing my touch.**

**And as always, Ashley-no.1twilightluver, My Fan-fic BFF, my four leaf clover, my Beta. You are the brilliant and this story would be shit without your encouragement and advice. I love you!**

**If you haven't check out her stories, then you should, cause they are two amazing fanfics.**

_**A black Porsche cayenne SUV was parking outside a store, blaring out the music:**_

_**Standing there by a broken tree  
Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me  
I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes  
She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky  
She said walk on over here to the bitter shade  
I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved  
Let me sign  
Let me sign**_

_A: Have you noticed that Rob looks awfully a lot like Edward?_

_Me: I DID! Do you think they are like long lost twin? _

_A: Who knows? _

'_Valerie looks through the binoculars and spots Edward'_

_Me: Got him, Honk!_

'_The horn freezes Edward and turns towards the girls'_

_A: Get in handsome, it's the surprise interview._

_Edward: No can do, I am preparing for my date._

_Me: Get your ass in here, if you want some after your date._

'_Edward glared, but got in'_

_Edward: Fine, hurry up._

_A: Damn shit balls, he keeps getting meaner without sex._

_Me: I know, two years using your hands to pleasure you…_

_A: Yes, but two amazing piano hands._

_Me: I know A! But maybe I should stop the torture soon?_

_Edward: still waiting for someone to notice me…_

_A: fine, so Twichild369 wants to know if you could be a plastic product, what would you be?_

'_Edward snorted'_

_Edward: Easy, I will be the vibrating bullet that Bella keeps in our side-table. I wonder how many times she has gotten off on that? _

_Me: Wow you are sexually frustrated to the max. So Muffins and Talking Donkeys want to know where would you take Bella on a honeymoon, if you do take her?_

_Edward: How about you get me a huge bed with naked Bella on it, cause that is all I need for my honeymoon. 'He winks'_

**After much more swooning at Edward's word, me and Ashley are back being sober. So without further due…**

**LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 15

BPOV

I grudgingly left Edward for the spa with Esme, Rose, and Alice. We arrived at the spa and the first event was getting a brazillian. I have shaved my bikini area before, but I haven't done that. To say I was scared would be an understatement.

We all were given sets of white fluffy robes and told to strip down to our panties. They took us to a nice calming sitting area that looked over the sea. The chaise lounge chairs were soft and downy. We were served some herbal tea and chocolate covered strawberries. Rose and Alice were engrossed in those magazines, while I had few bonding time with Esme. She told me cute stories when Edward was little, and how charming he was, even when he was five. I had no doubt about that. I started to get nervous about that wax, but I wanted to look good for Edward.

"Here you go honey, take these." Esme handed me few painkillers, I looked up at her with gratitude and a little shock.

"Just because I am a mother of 20 something year olds, doesn't mean I don't like to maintain myself like I used too." She winked.

"Does it hurt a lot?" I asked. "Well if it's your first time, then yes, I got mine after I had Edward. I already knew the pain of childbirth, so it wasn't that bad for me. But those pain killers should help you." She said patting my knee.

"Thank you Esme, I am glad that you're here to ask stuff that I never got to ask my mom." I told her teary up a little.

"Oh sweetie, you can come to me anytime. You're not just like a daughter to me; you are a daughter to me." She told me giving me a warm hug.

I took the two of those pills and waited for my turn. At one point I even heard a woman scream in there, it was like coming to a dental's office when you were a kid. They called my name, and I reluctantly went it.

It wasn't so bad, since I took those pills, but it still hurt like a mutha. I tried to think about all the happy things with Edward, except the sexual things, because I didn't want the lady thinking that this was turning me on.

She applied warm lotion and cleaned up nicely. Even though it looked red, it felt great! All I kept on thinking was that, this is for Edward. It would be a lovely surprise.

"Please follow me for your facial and body massage." The lady said.

I don't remember anything from the deep tissue massage to the salt and oil exfoliation. It felt so good and relaxing. My body felt like it was turned into jelly. After that, I was taken to this small oval marble tub that had rose petals in it. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep in it, until the lady woke me up. They allowed me a quick shower and I changed back into my fluffy white robe.

I met up with Alice on the meni-pedi chairs. I was guessing that Rose and Esme were still getting their massage.

"Did you have fun?" Alice asked smiling. I gave her a grin.

"I knew you would like it, what did you think about your first Brazilian, now we can come here every two months together!" Alice chirped.

"Hold on there missy, I am still in pain from my first one." I told her as the lady started to scrub my foot.

"Whatever, I know you will come back," She winked. "Have you and my brother sealed the deal yet?" She asked suddenly.

"No." I told her sadly, it's not that I didn't want too. I am dying, but I am scared that I won't be good enough because let's face it, I haven't really had lots of sex. I am guessing it was under ten times during my life, no wonder Jake cheated on me. But I knew Edward loves me. Then the problem is that I don't want to do it at his parent's house for our first time, it just doesn't scream romantic to me.

"Why not?" she looked shocked.

"Well, we did get interrupted a lot, and Edward wanted to go on this date for some reason before we do it. Then he didn't want to go on the date last night because he didn't think he can wait any longer, but I didn't want to do it at your parent's house."I rambled away.

"Oh I see…" She said nodding to herself, and then she grinned at me.

"What?"

"Tonight, you're gonna make love to your husband. Don't ask, just follow my lead." Alice said. Rose and Esme joined us and Alice filled Rose in on some secret that I wasn't supposed to know. Esme gave me a reassuring smile, because at one point, they even asked Esme for something and Esme practically beamed and nodded at them. Why am I always the last person to know about a secret?

"Can I please know what's happening?" I whined. I was waiting for my nails to dry. I had painted them dark maroon-ish brown.

"Well we can tell you a part of it, and Edward will know the other part of it." Alice told me cryptically. I just gave up on asking her and they all decided to go shopping and buy me the perfect casual first date for married people dress, whatever that is.

After Rose and Esme were done with their mani-pedi, we left towards the open mall. I heard Alice talk with Edward about few things, but she wouldn't let me talk to him, until I see him for the date tonight. I was excited and nervous. It will be our first date, which also means that we can finally seal the deal. I wasn't sure if I would still agree to do it at his parent's house. I guess he will just have to wait till we get back home.

Alice and Rose made me try 10 different dresses and came down to three. I picked out a navy blue poofy baby-doll mini dress. The part near my boobs were sequined with blue and red beads, it had a blue flower in the middle, right between my boobs** (Picture in my profile).** I was pulled away to the shoe paradise, which was Jimmy Choo. After searching forever, we found silver six inch death traps. I groaned, but the pixie's one glare shut me up.

"Hang in there, Bella. We only have an hour and they need to get you home to get ready." Esme tried to soothe me, while I nodded. We came around a tiny dark store. But as soon as we entered, I was speechless. There black lace curtains with huge crystal chandeliers, pink vanity chairs.

"It this Agent Provocateur?" I asked in awe and amusement. I never really cared what I wore before marrying Edward because the before Edward's Bella didn't think of herself as sexy, but the after Edward's Bella, loves this store. There were a lot of exotic lingerie, and I decided to stay away from it now, but Rose looked amazed by them.

Esme was happy with her La Perla store, so she sat in one of those Marie Antoinette style sofas.

"Our last stop! I hope you like it?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer from my face.

I decided to play with Edward a little, since he rudely tried to embarrass me at breakfast. So I went to once of their exotic sections and picked out one of their black lace teddy. The back was completely backless, except the couple of strings attracted to it, making it a g-string. **(Got the picture link in my profile)**

"Bella Cullen, is that a teddy in your hands?" Rose smirked at me and off course, I blushed.

"I was just trying to tease Edward." I said and it seemed like Alice had vampire ears, she came bouncing up to me, giving me a sly smile.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Does your phone have good camera?"

So right now, I was in their huge fitting room, with a tiny chandelier and huge Victorian three way mirror. With the teddy, I also picked out few baby dolls which were romantic and a little racy.

First was my mission, it took me few minutes to put the teddy on. As soon as I did, I gasped when I looked at myself in the mirror. I did look great, and this thing barely leaves any to the imagination. It fitted perfectly, thank god that Emmett owned a gym.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked.

"Yea." My voice wavered a little.

She slowly peeked through those dark black curtains, since they didn't have a door, I guess to create that exotic, sexy effect. I heard both Rose and her gasp.

"You know, if I had a penis right now, it would be hard…" Rose said and I flushed beet red.

"I totally agree. My brother is so dead!" Alice chirped.

"I don't want to send him pornographic pictures that anyone can get their hands on, Alice." I warned her.

"Yeah like Edward would let anyone do that, I think he might block it and have a special code to get to your pictures." She said laughing, it was true.

We started our evil plan by taking few pictures of me in this and sending them to Edward one by one. The first was a picture of my waist where you can see the straps of the teddy thong. Next was a picture of the black lace on my torso, then the one after that was the g-string in the back, which should be a dead giveaway. Last but not the least; it was a picture of my impressive cleavage. Finally Alice made me pose, my sexiest smile and took few pictures. They rejected all of them.

"Common Bella, you need to loosen up and look like it's just you and Edward in your bedroom, imagine it's him sitting there…" Rose said. I closed my eyes and imagined, but when I opened my eyes, I saw a flash.

"PERFECT!!" Alice yelled.

"Damn, that one was hot, Bella!" Rose said.

I tried on the other few baby dolls and selected the light blue one. I got out of the fitting room and handled all of them, except the light blue baby doll to the sales lady.

"You are crazy not to get that teddy, Bella." Alice said and Rose nodded.

"I think it's healthy to show our husbands a little of our sexiness dear, go for it." Esme winked at me. I admit I was shocked and blushed a little, but I imagined what it would be like, if Edward really did see me in this?

I decided to get it and rang our orders up to the counter.

I sent the first picture to Edward, it said

_Use your imagination baby_

We just got into the car, when my cell phone peeped.

**What was that? It better not be what I am thinking.**

I laughed and decided to send him the picture of my torso saying

_What are you thinking? 'smooch'_

We headed home, so that the girls can get me ready for my amazing date tonight. I got a little impatient that I didn't get his message. As if on cue, I heard the peep and I ran to get my cell, almost missing the hot hair curler in Rose's hand.

"Bella, watch where you're going, I would have stick this curler in your ass, if I didn't see you." Rose yelled at me and I mumbled my apology.

**Bella…that mole better not be yours.**

It was time for the big guns and I do mean big, so I send him a picture of my cleavage. I got his reply in an instant.

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT… this better not be you, Bella.**

I smirked at this reply and decided to send my last very sexy picture that Alice managed to capture.

_I thought you knew every inch of my body, but since you failed…I am going to change now._

"So mission accomplished, Bella?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah, he is going to be the horny-est man at the golf course right now." I laughed. I heard my cellphone ringing and it was Edward.

"Pick it up Bella!" Alice chirped.

"Hello…it's Edward Cullen's _wife_ speaking…" I purred. I saw Rose and Alice give me a thumbs up and left the room for some privacy.

"Bella." I heard his voice coming out low, raspy and very aroused.

"Yes honey?"

"Where are you?" his strained voice came out, I swear I heard a car honking in the background.

"Getting ready for our date." I stated obviously.

"No need, I am coming there because if I am not with you naked in a bed, I am going to die." He hissed.

"Patience is virtue honey, Alice said she already has everything booked for us, and we don't want that to go to waste, now do we?" I said humoring him.

"I don't give a flying fuck about that, and I don't care if Alice spends a million bucks for our date, I am coming home, and I will see you in a minute." He said and I heard tires screeching.

"Oh my god, you have turned him into a wild animal Bella." Rose burst through my bedroom. She locked the door.

"Wow, I can't believe he would do that!" I said, feeling very giddy.

"Hurry up, Alice is trying to convince him to keep the date, my god, I am thinking about denying Emmett sex, if Edward can act this way, I can only imagine how Emmett will react." She said with a far off look. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Start doing my hair, woman." I told her.

It wasn't just Edward that wanted this, I did too. I can't wait till tonight!

Alice was still outside trying to keep Edward out, so now she was giving the instruction to Rose on how to do my hair and makeup, because Edward was looking for every chance he can to get inside. I kept on giggling at the situation.

It was 30 minutes and I was primped to perfection. Rose even made my hair a little sexier by making it messy with huge curls. I had golden shimmery eyeshadow with dark blue liner. She even put on some bronzer on me with light cream lipgloss. I went and put on my black teddy again, the blue dress with my silver heels and wallet.

"Damn shit balls** (Yes, Ashley I used your word)**, I don't think your leaving this house or even this room." Rose said, looking at me proudly.

I laughed and opened the door. My heart was beating loudly in my chest. I went down the stairs and found Alice.

"I think I want a buy that dress too! You look smoking hot, BELLA." Alice yelled, not hugging me, so that it won't ruining my makeup or hair.

"Thank-"

Before I could say anything, I was being carried away by a strong arms fireman style somewhere.

"DON'T RUIN THE MAKEUP EDWARD CULLEN!!" I heard Alice shriek.

"Do not rip that teddy!" Rose screamed..

Off course, no one cared about me. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but they were too strong.

"EDWARD!! Let me go." I yelled at him.

He didn't say anything, but I noticed we were in the library. He put me down on the sofa and went to lock the door.

He turned around and I gasped at the look on his face. He looked hungry.

"Love, you know it's not very nice to tease your very sexually frustrated husband." He said in his rough velvet voice, if velvet can be rough.

"Well, it wasn't nice to laugh at your wife at breakfast and do what you did under the table!" I said, but my voice sounded weak. He shrugged and stop right in front of me.

"Are you still wearing it?" He asked grinning and I smirked.

"These straps don't belong to the dress." I said and put my hands on his shoulder. He groaned and pulled me on his lap and crushed his lips hard on mine. Without warning he plunged his tongue in my mouth, licking and sucking. I moaned into his mouth. I fisted my hands in his shirt and pulled him closer by it. I guess he thought it was sexy because he just gave out a sexy moan. I shifted in his lap, so that my legs were straddling him. Our kiss was turned into frenzy, like it was our drug; we couldn't get enough off it.

He brought his hands to my ass, and started to massage, just the way the lady did it at the spa. But for some reason when Edward did it, it didn't relax me; it just made me aroused even more. I knew that the thong with the teddy was going to be soaked by the end of the day, and I didn't give a damn about it. I started to massage his scalp in rhythm with him.

I pulled away to take deep breaths, but Edward started kissing my throat, my neck and licked the valley between my breast that were trying to pop out of the dress. I couldn't help but moan and grind into him.

"Oh god Bella… I won't stop now." Edward grunted out. I stopped my actions immediately.

"What wrong?" Edward asked in concern cupping my face.

"We need to leave, I will feel bad if we didn't go out to celebrate our month anniversary, because Alice did pull out a lot of strings for us." I said biting my lips. He nodded, but started kissing me anyways.

"Edward…stop." I said pulling apart.

"It's not my fault that you're so sexy. I can't think straight tonight, and after that picture which is engraved in my mind…" He spoke huskily making me flush red.

"Sorry about that, but that was just a little payback for the morning." I smirked and stood up. His jaw hit the floor.

"That wasn't very nice of you." He growled, which turned me on even more.

"Are you going to punish me?" I asked biting my lips. His answer was taking me in his arms and smacking my ass three times. He slipped his fingers under my dress, and felt the wetness of my core.

"Well, I am glad to see that this is affecting you as well, now let's go." He said, kissing my lips once again. He removed his hands from my panties, making me whimper, but he just smirked in response. There goes my torture.

We walked hand in hand to his vanquish. He opened the door, still acting like a gentlemen, I was surprise by that gesture, remembering the way he acted not 5 minutes ago.

"So where are we going? Alice didn't tell me that part." I said confused.

"Yeah, cause you're not supposed to know that part." He grinned and glanced at me.

"Fine." I pouted. He took my hands, intertwined them by his and kissed my knuckles.

"I promise you will find out soon enough, we are almost there." He said.

Soon we parked near a harbor, and my breathing hitched when I looked at all these gorgeous yachts and dinner cruises.

"Oh my god, we are going in one of those!" I pointed and started bouncing in my seat.

"If I knew that this would be your reaction, I would have brought you here sooner." Edward murmured to himself.

We walked towards those boats, with my hands wrapped around Edward's waist and his arm was slung over my shoulders, giving me a kiss on my head every few minutes.

We arrived in front of a very pretty boat, which had lots of twinkly lights everywhere. I could even see our dinner table adored with candles and flowers. **(I got the closest picture I could find for this in my profile)**

"Shall we?" Edward asked. I was in just awe of the beauty that I couldn't speak, but nodded instead.

We got on the boat and I ran to the edge, so that I could see the city lights. It looked so beautiful, when I looked up the sky, it was cloudless with lots of stars shining brightly.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Are you kidding me, I love it! This is the best date of my life." I said and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Edward, I will never forget it. It's perfect!" I told him.

"Well I did get help from Alice, but you're welcome, I hope to go on many more dates with you, but less sexually frustrated." He laughed and I slapped his arm.

"Aren't you not supposed to be the crazy self you are?" I asked and walked towards our table.

"Ehh…then it won't be me, would it? I am just going to be myself." He said pulling out a seat for me and sitting himself down.

"I like when your being you and not something you're not because I love you, only you." I told him smiling. He gripped my hands in his and gave them a kiss.

"I love you and only you." He said, his eyes sparkling from the lights.

The dinner was amazing, but I didn't remember a thing because I was too busy being playful and flirting with my husband. We fed each other, I dropped the soup on his shirt and then ended up spilling wine on myself. We laughed till our stomach hurts and it was the best date of my life, and I was sure that it was because of Edward.

"Come with me." He said taking my hand. We stood near the railing looking at the dark blue water in moonlight. He wrapped his arms around me.

Then he started twirling me around.

"We are not dancing without music."

"We can dance whenever we want, love." He said, bringing our lips together. I felt the spark of electricity flows throw my veins and my heart started to beat erratically at this feeling. I locked my arms around his neck, while we kissed and danced to the music of the waves.

The kiss was sweet and loving; it almost brought tears to my eyes. This pure unadulterated love, that I was lucky to have, did bring me to a realization that, that I should always cherish it, whether it's good times or bad times. I will always have Edward and he will always have me, and no one can ever pull us apart. Our tongues meet in the middle and moved in sync with our bodies.

All of a sudden a BOOM broke us apart. I looked up to the sky and it was a mixture of rainbow colored fireworks.

"Oh my god Edward, there is fireworks here? Did you do this?" I asked astounded.

"Nope, they do this every Sunday." He answered, bringing me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest.

"It's so pretty." I spoke in awe.

"But you're more beautiful." He said sweetly, giving me another kiss.

The fireworks were slowing down, and the boat was getting ready to set sail and head back to the dock.

"Thank you so much, this was the most amazing date in my life, I would say night, but the night is still young." I whispered kissing his neck.

"It sure is." He said a little nervously. I looked up to him and he kept fidgeting with his pants pocket.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, Love…" He said unwrapping himself from me.

"I know we already been married, but I just wanted to say that I guarantee there'll be tough times; but I also guarantee that I will want to make it right with you... because I know in my heart, that you're the only one for me. I love you so much and I hope to keep to happy and laughing, and give you everything you want or need," His words were spoken from his heart and soul, the tears were flowing from my eyes. He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box, revealing the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. "Will you stay married to me, and be my wife forever?"

I knew I had the happy tears pouring out of me. He was still doing all the gesture for me, even though we are married. I think that is the sweetest thing in the world, anyone has ever done to me. Rose says that men change when they are married and don't stay the same, but I think Edward doesn't find into any of those categories. He is the most perfect man on earth and I don't deserve him, but I would never let him go.

"YES!!! Yes yes yes yes yes!" I screamed, my voice echoing. He grinned widely at me and placed the ring on my left-ring finger, a place where it would stay forever. Just like how I will have my Edward with me, forever. I couldn't stop gawking at the ring; it wasn't that huge or tiny. It had right amount of shine and diamonds in platinum band, with beautiful details and artwork. **(Oh I got the picture all right) **

"I will stay married to you and always be yours and only your wife." I said placing my left hand on his cheek. He looked at my ring finger and kissed it, then kissed my palm, the wrist, inside of my elbow, upper arm, shoulders and then he pulled me to him. I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him with all the passion I had. Our souls, our hearts, our bodies, even our hands and tongues were all tangled with each other, uniting as one.

I moved my lips with his warm ones, enjoying the smell and taste of him. I knotted my hands in his silky hair and then played with the baby hairs on the back of his neck, earning a moan from his. His hands slipped to palm my breast, making me gasp and moan. His other went to my ass, grasp them. I took his bottom lip in mine and started nibbling it. His hands squeezed my breast and pinched my nipple lightly.

"Edward…" I hummed his name.

The boat stopped, reminding us of our location. We pulled apart, and I wrapped my arms around myself, since it got a little chilly.

"Ready?" Edward asked, noticing that I was getting goosebumps, he pulled me under his jacket and I cuddled into his warm chest.

We got into the car and he started driving home. Edward gripped my hand in his, while driving, glancing at me every few minutes, while I blew him kisses. Before I knew it, he was pulling the car away from the garage.

"Why are we here? Isn't the garage that way?" I pointed at right direction.

"We are not going back to our parents." He said grinning. Huh?

He got and opened my door. When I got out, I noticed we are in a small house that looked just like the mansion. I noticed we were only few blocks away from the house.

"This is the guest house. I knew you didn't feel comfortable doing anything at my parent's place, so we are staying here tonight. You can scream all you want, love." He said smiling goofily.

I looked at the house with wonder. Edward did all that for me? Well it's for him as well, and I knew he wouldn't last another day. If I didn't stop him for the last two days, he would have jumped me in the linen closet.

"What makes you think that I'm ready?" I asked pretending to be scared. The smile vanished from his face..

"You're not ready? How? I mean, we don't have to do anything, but I thought after all that…" He started to say. "It's okay Bella, we don't have to do anything." He sounded dejected, but still gave me a smile..

"Shut up, husband, now make love to me." I said and jumped in his surprised arms. He caught me, but looked shocked. As soon as he figured it out, he grinned crookedly at me.

"You are going to be the death of me, and for that, I am going to punish you, wife." He growled playfully. My ankles were locked around his torso and he had cupped my ass. I pulled his face to mine, and starting kissing him passionately. I felt him walk over the threshold, into the guest house. It was tiny and cozy, but I didn't have time to ponder on that, because Edward rushed us to the bedroom. There was a huge bed, with dark blue silk sheets. The room over all had a blue theme going on.

I felt Edward's warm lips on my neck, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. I felt his arousal straining against his pants, making me wet in anticipation. I started kissing him relevantly-his mouth, his cheeks, his adams apple, his neck…his scent was tantalizing.

When we gazed into each other's eyes, I felt the love he had surge through me. I started unbuttoning his shirt, but gave up on that and just pulled is apart, making the buttons fly out. I roamed my hands on his chiseled chest, places kisses on his skin, where ever I could and roamed my hands over his strong abs.

"Bella…" Edward moaned, and started placing wet kissed on my shoulders, making me shiver. My poofy dress was getting in our way, so I felt Edward unzip it in the back. I pulled the dress over my head, and threw it on the floor. His eyes drinking me in, in the same black teddy.

"So beautiful, so fucking sexy, so mine." I heard him mumble. He slowly placed me on the bed, and rolled on top of me, pushing my legs slightly so that he could settle himself between them.. We both moaned in contact of his erection and my hot center. He pressed his lips on me, and we devoured each other's mouths. The spark, the tingling effect and the electricity was all around us. This was what I have been waiting for, it was Edward.

He brushed his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened and he groaned in desire. I fisted my hands in his bronze locks, pulling him closer. His hands were tracing my sides and circling my breast. I was in heaven. Edward's lips were warm and full, pushing against mine with increasing ardor as I continued to delve inside his mouth with my tongue, while he did the same with mine.

I started unzipping his pants and tugged on them. Edward pulled away from our kiss and kicked his pants away.

I pulled his face to mine and resumed our kisses; he moved his kisses to my jaws and chin, so that I could breath.

"Mmm…I have been dying for this," He spoke huskily to me. "When you texted me those sexy and seductive pictures of you, I just had to have you. You have no idea how hard I tried to not to take you right then and there during our date, cause I promised you no craziness."

"Thank you for that, but you should know that I wouldn't have mind you jumping me." I said giggling and he groaned.

"Love, don't you think you tortured me enough?" He groaned.

"For now…"

He kissed and grounded his hips to mine, making me moan. He started kissing, licking and sucking my neck, while we grinded into each other.

"I love you, Edward."I said softly in his ears, I felt him tighten his hold on me; his eyes looked up to me, shining with love and passion.

"And I love you, my Bella." He murmured to me as he continued to kiss down my neck…

* * *

**Yes yes I know I am evil, but this was already freaking 13 pages, so I had to stop. I didn't want to rush into their first time in order to finish it in few more pages. And NO EMOTIONALLY BLACKMAILING ME IN THE REVIEWS!!**

_**A: But V, do you remember that picture I send you of puss in the boots with the pout in Shrek 2?**_

_**Me: I am not listening...blah blah blah**_

_**A: Please give me some smut! 'Pout'**_

_**Me: Blah blah blah…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I DO NO OWN THIS, but I do own their sex lives ;)**

**Jeez…those puppy dog looks and pouts really made me speed up my writing, you guys are seriously very talented. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and encouragement to write, you are the reason that I do keep writing, so once again thank you so much. I love you guys!!!**

**Thank you Ashley! my wonderful Beta and I am so glad that Gumdrop is back! (if you guys have no idea about what I am talking about, then check her first story out)  
**

_**The boat shifted to the left, then to the right. Those long legs in a pair of black slacks could be seen from where the girls were hiding. It was under the table of the hunk, Edward Cullen's first date with his wife. Luckily, the wife was in the bathroom.**_

_Me: Psstt…Edward!_

'_Edward froze and peaked under the table'_

_Edward: What the fuck?_

_A: Hey! Who do you think made that awesome dinner? Hmm?_

_Edward: Oh! Thanks?_

_Me: Okay so we don't have time and I don't want Bella to catch us, so I am just going to jump into our interview._

_A: Yeah sorry that we can't swoon over you, we don't have time._

'_The girls pout and Edward grins'_

_Me: So Bathsheaba wants to know your ultimate lingerie fantasy?_

_Edward: Well, I am already horny after that picture Bella send me, but I would love to see her in blue dominatrix lingerie. There is something very sexy about her controlling me._

_Me: Damn you Edward!_

_A: Yeah! We are trying so hard not to swoon._

_Edward: Can't control the charm._

_A: Kaybear400 is asking, if you find Bella naked on a bed and then denied you sex. What would you do?_

'_Edward adjusts his pants'_

_Edward: Like I said before, I love her, so if I waited for so long…I wouldn't mind waiting more until she is ready._

_Me and A: Aww!_

**I am sorry that I couldn't ask everyone's question. But I will try and get them for next interview.**

**It's time!!! No more cockblocking. So…**

**LET'S GET READING PEOPLE**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 16

BPOV

"God damn it Bella, as much as I love this on you, it is one confusing piece of clothing." Edward growled while trying to figure out how to remove the teddy. I rolled my eyes at this frustrated face, it was almost too funny to laugh, but I knew Edward would get pissed if I started laughing during our first time.

"It's just like a bra, Edward." I said and unclasped the clip in the back and removed the straps. As soon as he found the opening he started kissing me senselessly, our lips parted and our tongues battled with each other.

His hands went and started massaging my breast; making my nipples turn erect at the sensation. He moved his kisses to my neck and my collarbone, taking his time to suck and lick. He looked at my breast for a while, winked at me and took one in his mouth. I moaned, and his other hand started pinching and fingering my other nipple. I knotted my hands in his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I could feel his hard erection pushing against my center. I needed some sort of release and started grinding my hips to his.

"Bella…" He groaned and switched his torture and pleasure on my other breast. I pushed his head down, trying to get my message to him.

"Have patience my love, I will get there." He chuckled and I whimpered.

He toyed with my nipples for a while and then started placing open mouthed, wet kisses all over my body. I could see the love shining from his eyes, in his touch and I couldn't believe that I was this lucky to have such a wonderful husband. I still feel the flutters and giddiness every time I call him my husband.

He slowly pulled down the teddy that revealed my bare and smooth pussy. I heard him gasp and then looked at me with hungry dark green eyes. He then licked his lips which made me wet even more.

"Exquisite." He murmured.

He grabbed my ass in both of his hands and lifted me up a little, I got a little confused about this position, but then I felt his flatten tongue give me a long lick, making me quiver.

"Oh god Edward…that feels so good." I said and fisted my hands in the sheets.

Edward again dipped his mouth and gave my swollen nub a tender lick, and I shifted my hips a little more.

"Mhmm baby, you taste mouth-watering." He said looking up at me and smiled.

He licked up my hot, wet sex and I moaned. He started kneading my ass with his hands while his tongue thrust in and out of me. I moved my hips to meet his tongue and he pulled my legs above to place it on his shoulders, making him go even deeper. I felt my abdomen tighten as my climax threatened to wash over me.

The way he looked right now, was like a vagabond thirsting for water in a dessert. His tongue kept on moving in circles, up and down, in and out, and my breathing picked up and my legs tightened around his shoulders.

"Damn…I'm…ungh…" I bit my lips and the familiar knot was about to break and just then, Edward glazed his teeth over my clit, making me scream in pleasure.

"EDWARD!!!" I cried out.

I felt waves and waves of pleasure crash down on me, my body felt like I had been on cloud nine. He put me back down on the bed. I felt Edward place a sweet kiss right on top on my throbbing clit and climb over to me, kissing me zealously.

I turned him over, so that I was hovering above him, I smiled and ravished his body with kisses. I got to his boxers; he raised his hips so that I could push them down, freeing his cock right in front of me.

I let out a gasp, every time I see him in all his glory because I don't think I have ever seen anyone more beautiful than Edward. I placed kisses on his thigh, his hips, the cut of his pelvis, always ignoring the one thing that stood tall and thick.

"Bella…my cock, get there faster" He warned and I giggled.

I smirked and placed a kiss right on top of his head, where I could see the pre-cum, and licked it away.

"FUCK!!" He grunted.

Edward ran his fingers through my hair. And with that, I took his length in my hand and squeezed. I stroked all the way down to the base and then licked the tip. He moaned in response. I wrapped my lips around the tip and plunged him into my mouth. I ran my mouth up and down his length as I listened to him moan in pleasure.

"That's it baby…ahh." He groaned.

I removed my one hand from the base of him and I brought both hands around to cup his balls and massaged them slowly.

"BELLA!! That feels soo gooood." He ululated.

I looked up at him as he lay in front of me, and saw his head was back and his eyes closed as he took in the feeling of my mouth on him, I couldn't help but give out a moan of my own.

"SHIT…ahh." He hissed, feeling the vibration of my moan and fisted his hands in my hair.

I took him all the way in until I felt him in the back of my throat. On my next trip up, I dragged my teeth ever so lightly, not wanting to hurt him and I heard him inhale sharply. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me through hooded eyes.

"Love, I want to be inside of you when I cum," he told me as he ran both hands through my hair. I released his cock from my mouth.

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me lovingly, and then he soothingly rubbed his hands over my back and ass. I knotted my hands in his shiny bronze hair, pulling him to my mouth to intensify the kiss. We pulled away, heaving, but I had to have more of him and started to kiss and suck his neck and moved towards his earlobe. I knew, it was one thing that drove him crazy. I felt one of his hands cupped my sex, making yelp, and the wetness grew.

I started sucking his earlobe, relishing his moan.

He flipped us over, so that I was under him. He took my legs and hitched it over his hips, I wrapped myself around his torso, bringing his hard erection closer to my wet center. He stroked my cheeks with his hands, looking at me with so much love.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his head pushing a little inside me and we both moan out loud at the feeling.

"Since forever." I whispered.

That was all the confirmation he needed, because before I knew it, He slid in, sheathed completely inside me and waited till I adjusted to him.

"Bella," I heard him groaned out. "You feel so good."

I felt myself tighten around his throbbing member. I shifted my hips a little, and felt absolute bliss. He started thrusting into me slowly and steadily, we gazed into each other's eyes. I saw all the love I had for him, reflecting back to me. My breathing was erratic as I tried to catch my breath. I moved my hips up to meet his and with that, he started to build up his pace, pumping into me more rapidly.

"Oh god…harder! Faster!" I screamed.

Our hips moved as if we were one and I could feel that same feeling building up within my body. It was everywhere now. My stomach, my core, my head. Every part of my being was consumed with this overwhelming feeling. I felt my muscles tighten around him as he thrust into me.

"OH FUCK BELLA!!!... You feel amazing." He grunted loudly, slamming into me.

I could feel him getting harder and knew that he was close as well.

"EDWARD!!" I shrieked

It was too much. My entire body shook as an unbelievable feeling washed through me; I had never felt this way before.

"Bella…" I felt him shake and I could feel my walls clamp around him again. He erupted inside of me; his hips were relentlessly burying him deep into me. I felt his seed shoot vigorously against my walls.

He kept thrusting, knowing that I was going to have my second orgasm.

"Oh god…Edward! I am coming..."I screamed as the sensation rocked its way through my body. Never in my life had I ever had two orgasms, one after the other. Edward is truly amazing and perfect in every way.

He collapsed on top on me, burying his head in the crook of my neck, while we both were breathing hard to catch our breath. He moved away from me, lying beside me and then pulled me half on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, that was the best sex of my life, nothing can even come remotely close to it." He spoke panting a little and kept running his hand through my hair.

"Me too Edward, that was the best night of my life. You were amazing, everything about tonight was perfect." I told him honestly, he grinned crookedly at me.

"I love you." He said keenly

"I love you, too." I said and leaned my face to capture his lips. He pulled my face to his and kissed me affectionately.

I shivered a little due to the coldness and he hurriedly covered us up with the blanket. I laid my head on his chest, cuddling with him and felt myself get sleepy.

"G'night." I heard him mumble and hum me the song he wrote for me.

***

I woke with a warm hard body pressed against me and in strong arms. I turned and found Edward snoring lightly with parted lips. I couldn't help but trace my finger over his features, he was so beautiful and all mine.

I can't believe we finally made love yesterday and it was mind-blowing, I could still feel myself on a high after that. Our marriage was consummated and it almost brought me to tears. I had waited for this moment my entire life and it's funny, how it comes when you least expected. The only thing I regret was not remembering our wedding, except few blurry bits.

Well I shouldn't dwell over things that can't happen and just be happy because now I have a very loving husband, with whom I can have sex with whenever I want, I giggled at that thought and Edward shifted a little.

I tried to get to the bathroom, but Edward pulled me back to his chest suddenly, making me squeal.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked groggily.

"Umm bathroom?" I questioned.

"Well, it's our first morning after I made love to you, so it's natural that we should wake up together and spend even more time in this lovely bed, and then wake up." He suggested and I giggled.

"I have created an insatiable beast, haven't' I?" I asked.

"Nope, just an insatiable husband." He said triumphed.

His words just made be swoon and I started peppering his face with kisses, leaving his lips for last. We moved our lips together in rhythm, until we had to pull away for our human needs.

I got out of the bed, Edward following closing behind me, watching my naked hips sway, I found his shirt and quickly pulled it on.

"Damn." I heard him cuss.

"What?"

"Well I thought that you running around naked would be sexy, but you running around my shirt is even more sexier." He said coming closer and circling his arms around me.

"Is that so?" He nodded.

"Well I hope you enjoy the show while it last cause our little vacation is over." I said and grabbed a toothbrush that Esme had left here.

"Why did I send my parents to England again? When I am the one in need of a honeymoon." He groaned.

"Cause you loved them and that is one of the things I love about you." I said after spitting and putting away the toothpaste and washing my mouth. He managed to grin at me crookedly. Even with a toothbrush in his mouth, he dazzles me.

After he was done brushing, he turned towards me with a mischievous smile.

"Edward…"

"Bella…" He said matching my tone.

I ran away from him, and I heard him growl, followed by his laugh. I remember few days back when we did this, it seems like I am always his little lamb, and he is my lion. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Catch me if you can!" I squealed when I saw his hands about to reach me. I ran towards the little dining area. We were circling the tables, like a predator and his prey.

"I won't bite you, baby." Edward said showing me his pearly whites.

"Hmm, how can I trust you?" I put my finger on my chin, pretending to be deep in thought, while still dodging him from coming closer to me.

"I am your husband!" He sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well Husband, I am not sure I can trust you when you're intoxicated."

"I am not drunk." He said confused.

"I am not talking on an alcohol high, umm I was talking about that huge nice thick dick you have in your boxers." I said nonchalantly. Edward froze mid-step, and he looked dazed, also his little erection wasn't that little anymore.

"Fuck…Bella you can't say these things, unless you intend to do something about it!" He hissed and jumped over to me and I let out a loud scream, following by Edward's laughter.

He gripped me in his arms and both of us fell on the sofa. With him, hovering over me. Edward immediately crushed his lips to mine, and thrusting his tongue inside and rolling it on top of mine. He was kissing me as if he wanted to devour me.

I loved every second of it.

Even more so when his hands came around to grip my ass.

The thick head of his cock, separated through my thin panties and his boxers, was rubbing directly against my clit.

"Oh God..." I whimpered

"Bella!" Edward grunted.

Suddenly, we heard three raps on the door. Both of us let out a long groan and we both pulled away from each other.

"I swear I am going to take you away on a deserted island, where no one can find us." Edward said in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking adorable. I kissed his nose and went to open the door, since he obviously wasn't in a position to do so.

"Wait!"

I turned and he grabbed the blanket draped over the sofa and wrapped me up in it. He then sat down on the sofa, putting a pillow in front of him, hiding his arousal. I giggled.

When I opened the door, I noticed it was the butler, carrying a breakfast trolley and our bags.

"Miss. Cullen sends these for you, have a good day." He said and bowed away.

The breakfast looked delicious, and my stomach grumbled at the sight.

"All right, let's feed you." Edward sighed.

"Jeez…thanks for that, honey." I replayed curtly.

"Sorry Bella, I really wish we can just get away from everything, even human needs. I wish I can just live of you." He told me sweetly as if he was proposing me, but in fact, he was thinking about doing very naughty things.

"My mother was true, she said you only find interesting things you never knew about your other half, once you marry him or her." I said.

"But, you still love me right?" He sounded a little scared. I jumped into his lap and laid my head on his chest.

"I will always love you, no matter how much of a sexual deviant you get." His laugh echoed around the house, making me give out girlish giggles as well.

I had the most amazing breakfast because I got to feed Edward, while he lovingly fed me as well. He begged for a naked breakfast, but I had to draw the line somewhere. We had to leave from here right after lunch, so that I can make it in time for the meeting at my bookstore.

I opened up the bag. One of them was the bag we got for our overnight stay with our toiletries, I saw another small bag and when I opened it, it was set of clothes for both Edward and Me. There was a note as well.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen,_

_I know that you won't have time to read this last night, so I didn't even bother packing some sleepwear. But for our sake, I hope you take a shower and get dressed in clean clothes, instead of smelling like sex._

_Your loving sister or sister in law,_

_Alice_

I started laughing; it was funny how she knew things even before it happened. I have to remember to always trust her and follow her advice from now on.

"What's so funny, love?" Edward sauntered over to me in his black boxer briefs; I squirmed a little at the sight of my handsome husband. He wrapped his hand around my waist, peeked a look at the note and then started laughing.

"I don't think you smell like sex, let me fix that." He dropped little kisses on my temple, my jaws and my neck.

"Oh no, you don't, we need to get dressed. Say goodbye to you parents and head back home." The kissing stopped, and I turned to look at him.

"Please Bella…come on." He was actually pouting like a five year old now. Wonderful.

"I wish I could say yes, but we need to go, Edward." I put my hands on my hips. I can't believe I have to do this to my 26 year old husband, if Edward acts this way, I can only imagine how our kids would act. That thought made me giddy.

"Fine." He huffed at me and sulked his way back to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes as his childishness. Even though the offer was very tempting, I knew we had to leave because both of us had work, today.

"Bella…" Edward yelled out from the bathroom, while I was gathering our clothes from last night.

I went over to the bathroom, opened the door and found it very steamy with naked Edward behind the glass door. Oh god, this is not good.

"Yes." I said warily. He slide the door open, showing me his impressive arousal, a smirk on his face and I started to bit my lips.

"Can you at least take a shower with me?" He unleashed his puppy dog look, mastered from Tabitha.

Option one, decline and have boring old shower. Option two, accept and have his nice strong arms washing me, with a slight chance or maybe huge chance of getting my shower fantasy.

* * *

**You can run to your cold showers now ladies cause I sure am!**

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with my first lemon for this story? I know I left you at a cliffy, but it isn't that bad of a cliffy, I am sure you can handle this.**

**I know this chapter was a little shorter from my previous ones, but I decided that I should make it a little shorter, because that way, I can update more often. I hope you all agree? Please let me know what you prefer. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I do own this; bring on the fan fiction police! Just kidding :p**

_Edward: Hello all you beautiful ladies! And few men, if there are any? I know you're confused to see me here, but I assure you that Valerie is in good health, but a little tired after writing my amazing sex life. 'Grins goofily'_

_Anyways she would like me to give you all a huge kiss on the cheek for your wonderful reviews, but what kind of a husband would I be, if I did that?_

_A: Edward…I was supposed to introduce you!_

_Edward: Well sorry, but I don't have patience._

_A: You are so lucky that you're hot, or else I would have punched your pretty face._

_Edward: Sure sure…All right so back to me, Valerie also gave me a list of questions that I am supposed to answer…_

_So Miss. Kaybear400 wants to know, what I would do if I got my lovely wife pregnant? I would be in one hell of a shock, but I know after all that, I would be the happiest man on earth to have my child growing inside of her. But we better not have conceived a girl during our many escapades; I want to make sweet love to Bella during that._

_Then Twichild369 has asked me what Sims 2 expansion pack would I be? I don't play those games, but what I heard from Emmett, I would be 'open for business', if you catch my drift. 'winks sexily'_

_Lastly, there is one more thing Valerie wants to say, and here it is._

**LET'S GET READING!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

_Option one, decline and have boring old shower. Option two, accept and have his nice strong arms washing me, with a slight chance or maybe huge chance of getting my shower fantasy. _

I started shredding my clothes and I swear I heard Edward say 'yes'.

He offered me his hand, in case I tripped over, which was a possibility. He was grinning like Cheshire cat.

"No funny business." I mustered up as much warning I could get out in that sentence.

"Describe funny business." He said lathering up the luffa and massaging my body slowly and sensually. The heat and wetness started to drip from my core. He discarded the luffa and rubbed some soap in his hands and started to massage my shoulders, my breast- paying special attention to my nipples that made me bite back my lips so that I won't moan, and then rub down my arms and back. I threw my head back, so that it was leaning on his chest. I could feel his erection pressed in my lower back.

He brought his warm smooth hands and started to knead my ass and I couldn't help, but let out a throaty moan.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you, love?" He crooned in that seductive voice of his. His finger came and rested on top of my clit, without warning, he slid in his finger and I arched my back.

"Oh, god!" I mewed and he added another finger.

"Hmm, so are so wet." He droned and started pumping his fingers in me. My knees gave out, but Edward had a strong grip around my waist.

"Oh…YES!! Right there." I screamed and he curled his pointing finger inside me, hitting my g-spot. This triggered the knot in my stomach and waves of pleasure washed over me.

"Edward…that was," I couldn't finished my sentence.

He turned me around, looking up at me with his eyes a dark, mossy green, filled with arousal. He sucked two of his fingers in front of me.

I bit my lips and his lips attacked mine. His tongue made quick work into my mouth, probing, licking....doing all sorts of delicious things that made me weak in his arms. I jumped up and wrapped by legs around his waist, so now his hardness was touching me.

"Bella..." He growled low against my neck.

"Mhhmm."

"I need you, now." He voice was on a bit dominant side, I buckled my hips towards him.

Immediately, I felt his warm, wet tongue latch itself onto my nipple, while he took the other between his fingers, flipping and pinching it into little eraser nubs, hard enough to cut glass. "So sweet..." I heard him drawl against my breast. "Fucking delicious..."

His face buried in the valley between my breasts, his hands squeezing my ass firmly. He nuzzled my breasts, his stubbles a painful pleasure against the sensitive nerves of my skin. His hands on its permanent residence on my ass.

One of my hands moved from around his neck to the tangles of his hair. He soon let out an angry hiss when my mouth attacked his neck and down to his well-defined collarbone, licking and sucking on the bone until the skin was a deep pink. I trailed up the base of his neck to his chin with the tip of my tongue, licking away the water drops, his Adam's apple visibly bobbing while he tried to hold me trapped between the shower wall and his body.

"Bella, please..." His lips sought out mine, kissing me frantically like a peace offering.

"Yes," I said breathlessly.

"Kiss me." He ordered in a voice I couldn't refuse, for some unknown reason, Edward without the sweet caring gesture was even hotter.

I leaned in, my lips slightly parted, and he plunged his hard, thick dick right in, his tongue battling against mine for dominance.

"You're heavenly, Bella...my personal heaven." Slowly, he thrust up into me. I moaned into his mouth.

"You are too…" I managed to get out, while he started pounding into me, as we kept on getting closer to our orgasm. His balls slapping soundly on my ass. I met each of his thrust and the feeling was indescribable. I was lost in him, and the immense pleasure and love he brings out in me.

"YES!! Oh god, EDWARD!"

"FUCK!...baby you feel so good." he groaned, driving his cock deep inside me and pulling it back. He started going faster with each thrust and I felt myself squeezing him.

"I'm gonna cum, baby." He grunted, plunging into me with more force.

"EDWARD!!" I screeched, as I felt myself fall over the edge in ecstasy.

I felt him give in few more thrust, before he leaned his head back, a roar ripped out of his throat. I felt his seeds spill into me in vigor.

His eyes were half-closed, and both of us were trembling with the after effects of our orgasm. But he managed to gather me into his arms, and we both collapsed onto the shower floor, his arms cradling me to him protectively. My head against his chest, I could feel his heart racing underneath, just like mine.

"That was incredible, love." He whispered and dropped little kisses on the top of my hair, his fingers combing through the strands.

"Hmm..." I sighed against him.

"Mind-blowing."

"Mmmhmm..." His chest was an amazing pillow, especially after sex.

"I found my secret weapon." He announced like an excited little boy.

"What?" I was too tired to care.

"You said no sex, but what did we do? You can't say no to me." He chuckled, dropping little kisses on my shoulder.

"You're so lucky that I love you." I giggled at his silliness, what he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him. Because I would give him anything he asked for.

"Yes, and I love you, too. I was just making up for the lost time." He stated.

"Hmm, well we have our entire life now. I am not letting you go anywhere." I pulled away and looked at him, so that we can see my honestly. I cupped his face and I felt the sparkles of the ring shine. Edward noticed it as well.

"I know and I am not letting you leave either." He said and kissed my ring finger and then kissed me sweetly on my lips.

We finally managed to get up and clean ourselves without the funny business, even thought Edward begged again for a quickie. I dressed myself in white sweetheart neckline, sleeveless top with high-waist black ruffled knee length skirt. I paired it with my black gladiator sandals. Somehow my hair managed to keep yesterdays curls a little, I added a light glittery cream eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara with my peach color strawberry favored lipgloss. **(Got the picture!)**

Edward came out of the room, just as I finished packing our things in the bag, looking sexy in black slacks and white shirt with black skinny tie.

_Fuck me!_

He looked up and then trailed his eyes all over by body, and then a wide sexy grin plastered his face.

"Wow," He whistled out the words.

"You look quite dashing as well," I smirked. "Ready?"

"Oh yea, baby." He gave me a pointed look at the bulge in his pants. I took a sharp intake of breath, the wetness pooled in my panties.

"I was asking if you're ready to leave, so you can tell Mr. Happy that happy time is over." I sniggered.

In a second, Edward was behind me, crushing my body to his chest. He placed one long kiss on my neck, sending jolt throughout by body.

"Are you sure you don't want this." His breath tickled my neck, as he pushed his hips to my ass, emphasizing _this_. I involuntary let out a moan. I turned around to take his bottom lips between mine and started sucking on in; his hands roamed in my hair and pulled me closer. I felt him lick my lips and I opened my mouth. Our tongues collided, licked and massaged each other, savoring the taste.

"We" kiss "need" kiss "to" kiss "leave" kiss

"Don't wanna." He mumbled over my lips. I pulled away for some air.

I felt Edward pulling my skirt upward and trying to pull my panties. I grasped his hands.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing?" I scolded him.

"Trying to have a quickie." He sounded like a boy, getting caught with his hands in a cookie jar. Well this time, in my panties.

"Not right now, honey, we are late and I need to be at my bookstore cause I might just get this new author to do her signing at my bookstore." I pleaded.

"But it's after lunch, and don't deny it, I checked your planner." He said a little sheepishly. His fingers still inside my panties, going around in circles.

"Edward!" I whined. He grinned and started to pull my panties.

"NO! Please…why do I have to be the one to stop this? You know I want this just as much as you do." I said trying to fix his tie, to distract myself for the need to be with him again. He had a scowl and worry lines on his forehead and it looked like he was doing some serious thinking.

Well I was glad that he thinks at all!

I still pretended to fix his shirt and tie, and gave him my puppy dog look, with the trembling lower lip. He sighed, tracing his fingers over my lips, giving me a chaste kiss.

"You are so lucky that I love you, but don't yell at me when I get a case of blue balls." He glared, but I could see his lip twitching.

"I promise I will make it up to you." I said and gave him a sweet kiss again, he took full advantage of that and started kissing me passionately.

"You better." He said pulling away, both his mouth and his finger from my panties, I bit my lips so that I won't whimper at the loss of his touch.

We fixed our self again and as soon as we were about to leave, there was a knock on the door.

"PLEASE BE DECENT!" I heard Emmett boom and followed by a smack.

"Oww Rosie."

"Yeah, I don't want to see Edward's ding dong." Jasper's voice came. I giggled, while Edward's cheek turned a little pink. He looks so cute.

There was a loud squeal and a blur of pink. I was crushed in tight embrace of the pixie.

"Damn, your glowing Bella." Rose looked at me with pride. I blushed ten shades of red and Edward looked like someone just handed him an Oscar.

"Rose, please don't talk about this in front of me." Emmett said disgusted, carrying a sleeping Tabitha in his arms.

"OMG SPILL!" Alice screamed.

"Umm Alice, I don't think this is the right time, but you can always see me at the bookstore." I told her.

"Actually Alice, you're coming with me to work, since dad is leaving for England tomorrow." Edward said. I heard Alice groaned.

"Don't you want me to help your wife, who is alone at the bookstore?" Alice tried to blackmail Edward, and he looked like he was going to fall into her trap. I really didn't want to discuss my sex life with his sister.

"Alice, I have two employees, plus I have a meeting. So I won't need your help, but I am sure Edward does." I smirked at her and she shot me the deadliest glare ever.

"Common guys, we all need to say good bye to mama and papa bear." Emmett said chuckling.

"Alice, how about I help Edward?" Jasper asked, failing into Alice's trap and her eyes light up.

"It's okay Jasper, I don't want you lacking behind in your work because of me." Edward told me and glared at Alice.

"Well Edward, it's too bad that Jasper doesn't have work right now and maybe helping you might help him get-" Alice started to say, but Jasper cut her off

"Alice!" He sounded panicked and warned her with his eyes. She covered her mouth in an instant.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, looking at both of them.

"Jasper…are you looking for work?" I asked and he looked at the floor.

"This is hilarious, Jasper your own girlfriend ratted you out, see how it feels when you tell other people's secret." Emmett laughed. Jasper looked like he was about to kill him, but it's true; he deserves to be ratted out. That way maybe we can help him look for work as well.

"You know Jasper, I know you have a law degree and we have been looking for a permanent lawyer, I am sure dad would love if you can join our company because we are sick of paying and looking for part-time lawyers." Edward said.

"Thanks for the offer Edward, but I will look for work." Jasper said politely.

"Don't worry about it; you won't be doing lawyer's work all the time, only when we are sued or we need to sue or any other court business. You can help me and dad with other stuff as well. I would rather have you then anyone else." Edward told him frankly.

"Really?" Jasper perked up.

"Yeah, let's go see dad before he leaves tomorrow."

They all walked back to the house, since it wasn't far away from the guess house. Emmett sat with us, cradling Tabitha in the back-seat.

"Ughh…you guys haven't done anything here, right?" Emmett asked disgusted.

"I am not you, Emmett." I glared at him.

"Nope, not yet." Edward looked smug and I smacked his arm, which made him chuckle.

"Don't wanna know." Emmett mumbled.

We parked our car in the garage and got out. Weirdly, Rose, Alice and Jasper were already there. I noticed Esme beaming at me and Edward, and Carlisle gave us a knowing wink. I blushed and Edward pulled me to his chest.

"There is no secret in this family, is there?" I whispered to Edward and he shook his head.

"So did you have a good first date?" Esme asked, her excitement matching Alice's.

"Yes, it was wonderful and the best night of my life, and thank you for letting us stay at the guest house. I just didn't feel appropriate under your roof." I gushed to her.

"Oh nonsense, I don't care, but I am touched to hear that. I hope some people can learn from you as well." She gave pointed looks to the other couples that were busy looking at the patterns on the floor.

"I'm married!" Emmett, the guilty conscious one.

"We understand, we were once young too, you know?" Carlisle said wrapping his arms around Esme.

"Oh dear, we still are! I'm sure you have wonderful _plans_ in England." Esme giggled.

We all stood there gaping at them.

"You go old-people!" Emmett boomed and Rose smacked his head lightly, so that Tabitha won't wake up. "I mean, it's just an expression. You are still hot, Esme."

That boy didn't know when to stop. Rose took Tabitha in her arms and smacked Emmett's head hard again, he didn't even budge.

"Eww! Gross." Alice looked disgusted.

"Ugh thanks for the image dad, might help me in desperate times." Edward gave me a sly smile.

"So anyways, I hope both of you have a great trip. I will really miss you Esme," I changed the topic and gave her a warm hug.

"Sweetie, just call me mom." Esme said pulling away.

"Okay mom," I said and turned to Carlisle. "You too, dad!" I laughed and he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Take care of my other two children, I can only trust you. I will just give them a warning to listen to you at all times." He winked at me, making me giggle.

"Seriously dad, stop flirting with my wife," Edward warned, but gave his parent's hugs.

"Take care of our business, son." Carlisle patted his back.

"Oh about that, I think Jasper would be perfect as our permanent lawyer." Edward said.

"Really? Are you available to work with us Jasper, it would really be an honor for us." Carlisle sounded delighted.

"Yes, sir." Jasper said.

"Well, welcome to Cullen Enterprise! Son." Carlisle went over to shake his hands. Jasper was grinning goofily.

After we had our quick lunch and even more goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme, we all decided to leave. They were going for two weeks. Alice gave them a huge list to bring back for herself and me and also Rose. Emmett asked for food and Jasper asked for old history books. Edward talked secretly with Esme for something, but I just shrugged it off, it was something between a mother and son.

"Call me if you need me for anything. I can't take the place of your mother, but I do consider myself as your mom." Esme told me, I felt tears in my eyes and I hugged again, before leaving.

"I will, mom." She smiled at me. Edward wiped away the few escaped tears and I crushed myself to him.

"I am here and I love you. So no crying" He said, kissing my forehead. I nodded my head.

We said our good-byes, bon voyage and take cares to Carlisle and Esme, again. Jasper left in Alice's Porsche, while Emmett, Rose and Tabitha in Emmett's other car, which was a Mercedes SUV. He still won't give up his Jeep. I got inside Edward's Vanquish.

"Did you have a fun this weekend?" Edward asked while driving.

"Yes, it was the best weekend a girl could ask for." I told him, leaning over to peck his lips quickly.

He intertwined our fingers, kissing my knuckles and drove home.

* * *

**Kay I am back, I hope Edward answered your questions and entertained you as well. I am not going to promise and say that I will have a lemon in ever chapter, but I am really tempted to do so.**

**I also want to let you know that Bella won't be getting pregnant, at least not anytime soon because they still need to have their fun, if you know what I mean ;)**

**Oh and review for sneak peeks.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Fine, I will say it! I don't own this.**

**Many, many thanks go out to all the reviewers - especially the regulars that review every chapter. Your review brings the biggest smile on my face. And HOLY FUCKING GOD! *Thud* I have more than 56000 hits and there are more than 350 of you that added this story to your favorite! *faint***

**Also a huge thank you to my fanfiction Bff/ Beta Ashley who is no.1twilightluver. Love ya!!**

**Oh and sorry that there isn't an interview this time, I didn't get time for that, but I will make sure and do it next chapter. Anywho…**

**Let's get reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 18

EPOV

I reluctantly dropped Bella to her bookstore and drove to work. I know that if Emmett or Jasper would have seen me pouting and whining like kid, they would laugh, makes jokes my entire life and call me pussy whipped.

But I was only doing that, so that I can be with her and trust me when I say; I am not thinking about doing any childish activities with her. Unless she dressed up as a school teacher and I can be her naughty student. That thought just rushed all the blood down to my lower body. I am sure he has a mind of its own. If I so much as think a little about Bella and her skin, Mr. Happy…ugh I need to tell Bella to stop calling him, that. So as I was saying, if I start imagining sexy Bella, he is gets hard and now I am stuck with this problem. It's only been 30 minutes since I last saw Bella, after a little teenage makeout session we had in the car, I miss her.

I entered the office, and got inside the elevators. The annoying elevator music was playing and it seemed like the elevators weren't going fast enough today. Just then I heard the annoying noise of my secretary.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." She gave me a wide grin and lowered her blouse. I sighed. How hard is it for someone to back off, when they know that you are married?

"Hmm Good evening Miss. Stanley, aren't you late for work?" I asked politely. She suddenly looked a little pale and started sweating bullets. I backed off a little, that smell was making me puke.

Finally the doors opened and I ran out, she followed behind me, stuttering.

"Yes, I am s-sorry, b-but I had a family e-emergency." She said hurriedly. I knew she was lying and I wish I could have fired her. But, she was good at her work and I didn't have time to look for a new secretary.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again and please bring me those files from our new deal." I told her and entered my office.

"Off course, is there _anything_ else you might need?" She asked batting her eyelashes, it looked like she had eye problems and lowered herself a little, to give me a peek at her cleavage. I had my eyes fixed on the computer. Another problem was that no matter how rude I act, her little crush on me just doesn't go away.

"Yes, I do." I said looking into her eyes. She suddenly looked hopefully and managed to lower her blouse even lower.

"Bring me a coffee." I said, dismissing her with a wave of my hand. Her jaw dropped and she left with a bow.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I don't get what's wrong with these women, I can't wait till my parent's come back from England because I asked Esme to bring something very special for me and Bella.

I looked up at my desk and found another copy of our wedding picture. Next to it was a picture of Bella that I took while she was sleeping, she just doesn't know about it yet. She looked so peaceful, serene and like a virginal angel in that picture with the white sheets of our bed wrapped around her, giving a little glance at her breast. I had another picture of us, where we were in each other's arm, smiling during her bookstore opening. She took my breath away in that green dress and that was also the day I heard her mumble to me that she loved me, during her sleep.

I heard a knock and I said a quick 'come in'. Jasper peeked his head inside and sat in the chair opposite to me.

"Hey you found the office all right?" I asked.

"I sure did, this is a nice work place, I am glad to be working here." Jasper said and his gaze stopped at the pictures of me and Bella. He smirked.

"Yeah well I am glad, let me show you around and get you informed about our deals, partners and get you acquainted to people that work for us." I said standing up.

"Sure…cough whipped cough." Jasper said smiling, pretending he didn't say anything. I snapped my head towards him.

"This is a professional environment Mr. Hale. If you can't respect that, then I wouldn't mind showing you the door towards the exit." I said in a serious tone. Jasper suddenly looked alarmed and started to fidget.

"I am sorry man, I just…I'm sorry….I-I" He faltered. I bursted out laughing. He looked shocked and then glared at me.

"That wasn't very funny." He said and threw the pencil holder at me. I dodged it and seized it with my left hand.

"Yeah well calling me whipped isn't either. Don't act like you won't do that when you get your own office." I told him.

"Hah… I won't. I am a man." Jasper said proudly, puffed up his chest. I placed the pencil holder back to it's original place.

"All right, I will just let my sister know how much of a man you are." I said getting out of my office. Jasper looked pale as a sheet.

"Damn…fine! We are both whipped." He agreed and I chuckled.

I showed him around the place, I asked the staff to clean up the office next to mine for him. I introduced him to Ben and Angela, who are one of the most trusted people here.

It was almost 5 and I needed to leave. Usually I leave later than that, but I knew my mind wasn't over some files that I was supposed to do for my dad. I went to check on Jasper and it seems like he left already. I shook my head and chuckled. I guess someone is in the same situation as me as well. I ran towards my car and sped towards Bella's bookstore. I was thinking about buying her a new car, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to give it to her as a surprise or should I ask her? I knew if that if I asked her, she would say that it's a waste of money and she doesn't need it.

But I can use my secret weapon. I smirked at that thought, remembering the time when I succumbed her into shower sex. Which brings my problem back, I rearranged my pants with one hand, while driving with the other.

_Oh all the things you do to me, Bella_

I all but ran to the bookstore as soon as I parked the car. I noticed Bella talking to her two teenage employees; she seems to be smiling, so I am guessing that the new upcoming author decided to have her book signing here.

She dismissed them and I watched are glorious hips swaying away while she climbed up the stairs to her office. I nodded at the two employees who waved and left the store. I hurriedly closed the store and locked it. I put the 'closed' sign up as well. I checked the store again and their aisles, just to make sure there wasn't anyone left.

Mission empty store. Check

I grinned when I found out that I am alone with my beloved wife, in this bookstore, I ran upstairs towards her office.

I heard the music flows out of her office, and then I heard the most beautiful voice singing with it. As soon as I entered her office, I stopped dead in my tracks. My jaw hit the floor.

Knowing she was mine was one thing. Actually _seeing_ her wearing my old college long sleeve sweatshirt, with my name was an entirely different thing. It did wonders for my ego. And, my dick.

_Cue the hard-on._

For some reason she had changed her clothes and was sensually moving her hips while singing to the song in just that and a pair of dark green lace panties, that I tried my hardest to get in today. The room was dark, and the only lights that came in were from the city outside, but they were bright enough for me to see everything.

She placed few books on her desk, started to trail her fingers over the books on the bookshelf behind her. Her long brown hair waved as she swinged, twirled her ass to the song. I finally heard the lyrics of 'when you kiss me' by Shania Twain and I couldn't be in more awe of her.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine_

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders…oh the world just goes away_

When I thought that I couldn't fall more in love with this lovely creature, she just proved me wrong. I think I fall more in love with her every waking moment. She turned around and gasped when her eyes found me. The cadence of the words ended with a sequence of instruments playing soothing sounds.

"_Oh, when you kiss me _

_I know you miss me--  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away," _Bella started to sing the words again, her cheeks turned that lovely shade of red. I walked towards her and she walked toward me, the left side of my sweatshirt slipped, making it look off-shoulders. I struggle for breath when I saw a swell of her breast peaking through, she was looking like an Aphrodite, gorgeous wavy long hair, kissable sweet red lips, with her top ending with those smooth creamy legs.  
_  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah_

_You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun_

_I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better_

I stopped right in front of her, placed my palm on the either side of her face and brought her lips on mine for an affectionate kiss. I moved my lips with hers tenderly, our lips parted and our tongues moved together slowly, licking, stroking and caressing. We pulled away and I put my forehead on hers, she was smiling her beautiful smile that lights up my day. I looped my arms around her and she locked hers around my neck with her head on my chest. With that, we swayed, waltzed to the music.

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders oh the world just goes away_

_And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me_

I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her again. The kiss started out slow, but now I just couldn't get enough of her. I started to roughen the kiss, she pushed the kiss deeper, and as I licked her top lip, asking for entrance, she wove her hands into my hair and tucked it a little. I let out a guttural moan. Our tongues fought for control until I pushed mine into her mouth, enjoying the amazing taste of her hot breath. My hands roamed down to her thighs, which were bare.

We are pressed as close as we can get, I felt the heat radiating off her body. I wanted to feel that heat wrapped around my cock.

_Twitch._

My hands moved from her thighs to cup her ass, pulling her up so that she could wrap her silky legs around me. I pushed her head closer to me, savoring the taste of her as we moved our mouth in sync. Her body was flush against mine, her stomach coming in contact with my hard-on.

"I want you so bad, love." I spoke huskily as moved my kisses to her neck. She looked at me with those endless pools of brown doe eyes, as they grew heavy-lidded and her lips parted.

"Then take me." She said biting her lips, her hands went down to my belt where she undid the button fly of my jeans, before shoving the jeans over my hips and down my legs where I was able to shimmy out of them and kick them off. I slipped my hands underneath her lace, tracing the smooth skin of her ass. I ran two of my fingers over her slit and felt the wetness there.

"Edward!" She gasped out my name, clutching on to me.

She loosened my tie and started to undo the buttons on my shirt, while sucking on to my earlobe. It was one of my sweet spots and she took full advantage of that. Her small soft hands slide the shirt down my arms. I had to remove my hands from under her panty so that I can throw the damn piece of clothing on the floor. I was left with my tie and boxers and I think she did this on purpose.

As soon as it hit the floor, our lips crashed together, our tongues fighting mercilessly for dominance. When no one gave up, I moved my kiss to her neck and started to suck on it. My hands resumed their place on her ass. I moved my two fingers over the clit again, feeling the moisture and making her jerk.

I walked towards her desk and placed her on it. I removed the sweatshirt off her and threw it somewhere. I looked at those wonderful god-given boobs and my mouth instantly latched on one of them while I took her other nipple in my fingers.

"Oh…that feels soo good." Her breathing accelerated while soft mewls escaped her throat.

I hooked my fingers and removed the one piece of barrier that stopped me from having my prize. I moved my open mouthed kiss to her stomach, licking her navel and moved towards the clit. It was wet and I could see the glistening on her upper thigh. I couldn't help but take a lick.

"Mhhmm you taste exquisite my love." I hummed while I licked and sucked her labia. I thrusted my tongue inside her, her hands gripped my hair while her legs wrapped around my neck. I placed my hands on her hips while I sucked, licked and thrusted my tongue inside of her, tasting that sweet nectar.

"Oh…god!!.. ungh" She garbled her voice. I felt her walls tighten around my tongue and I started to move my tongue faster.

"I-I am ….EDWARD!!!!!!" She shrieked and thrashed as her orgasm hit her. I greedily sucked away every single drop of her, while she lay limp on the desk, catching her breath.

I laid few kisses on her swollen clit, her inner thighs, hips, her stomach, her chest. I gave each of her nipples few licks and settled my head in the crook of her neck.

All of a sudden she jumped of her desk, when I turned towards her, she was smirking at me. Bella started roaming her hands over my chest and kissed the place where my heart is. She took a hold of my tie as leverage and pulled my face closer to her. I pressed her lips to mine and kissed her passionately.

She moved them to my chest and then bit my nipple.

"FUCK!! That was hot baby." I yelled out.

I felt her smile and she roamed her hands and place in on my boxers. She pushed them down, making my steel hard cock sprang from them and slapped me on my stomach. I saw her lick her lips, as my dick gave a twitch knowing that it's going to get pleasured soon.

She then fucking kneeled in front of me.

I staggered back a little until my ass hit the desk and I put my hands on them so that I could support myself, knowing that I am about to lose control right now.

Her plump lips gave my head a kiss and licked the pre-cum off my slit. Her warm soft hands wrapped around my shaft and gave it few strokes. Then her mouth opened in a 'O' and took me in.

"JESUS…BELLA…damn you lips..so fucking good!" I grunted.

She kept the pace slow. It was heaven and hell, all wrapped up in one. I gripped her hair in my hand and pushed her further to take me in. I felt my dick touch the back of her throat.

"Shit!" I hissed, wondering if it's hurt her, so I pulled myself away.

Bella didn't seem to mine and started going faster. Her little pink tongue were driving me crazy because whenever she would pull out, her tongue would circle and lick the head of my penis and then take me in again. She continued this, while I groaned and moaned out pleasure. I started feeling the pressure building inside me and I tried to push her away, but she held a firm grip on my hips. Her hands moved to my ass and I felt her nails dig inside my ass cheeks. That was when I felt myself explode, it was the most amazing feeling I ever had.

"AHH…I-I fucking…..ahhh cum." I moaned as I felt myself shoot several long spurts inside her mouth and she kept sucking everything I gave her.

I was breathing heavily, while she licked me clean, and my dick was semi-hard.

_I know that you still aren't satisfied. _

I need Bella, only her. She is the only one that can satisfy my need. Her warmth wrapped around me was my true heaven.

"Bella…baby I need you." My voice was hoarse.

"Hmm seems like Mr. Happy still isn't satisfied." She said coyly and I laughed.

I pulled her to me and kissed her senselessly, thrusting my tongue down her throat, where she just had my dick. I didn't care about that because all I could taste right now was Bella. She hitched her legs over me, brushing against my dick, the action just gave me a jolt and my penis was hard again. I pulled her up by her ass, still kissing her while she wrapped her arms around me.

I walked and sat on the black leather sofa and Bella straddled me.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed down, so that I lay horizontally on the sofa. I felt her clit dripping right over my lower abdomen. I was getting excited by the second about this position. I could hammer a nail because that's how hard I am right now, even though I just had an orgasm five minutes ago.

I pulled her face to mine, licked her bottom lips so that I could gain an entrance to her mouth. We moved our tongues sensually along each other. I felt her nipples harden over my chest, we both moan at the feeling. I gripped her hips and pushed her a bit lower.

She pulled away from our kiss and started biting her lips.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" I asked in concern. She nodded shyly.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong?" I pulled her face up by her chin so that I could look into her eyes.

"I never tried this position before, so I am a little nervous." She said blushing. I smiled.

"We don't have to do it." I said, but my cock was groaning at the prospect of not having her this way, I tried to ignore it.

"No! I want to." She said and raised her hips a little higher. I felt her little hand take a hold of my dick and gave it a squeeze. My body shuddered at that.

"Bella! You're killing me here." How can she go from that innocent angel to this sexy vixen? I will never know, but I do know that I am loving everything about it.

I felt the head of my cock rub over her dripping core.

"Edward…could you?" She asked strained, due to the close proximity of us joined. I nodded and guided my head right over her clit and pushed a little inside.

"OH! Ohh…Edward." She moaned.

I gripped her hips and slipped myself inside of her. I waited for a while, trying not to lose it and pound into her. I have never been so deep inside of her.

"Love, you feel amazing…I love that I am that deep inside of you…"I groaned.

"Me too." She mumbled and I felt her rocking her hips above me. I hissed and moaned at that.

Slowly I pulled out and pumped back in again, my fingers pressing into the flesh at her hips. Bella got the hang of it quickly and started to bounce and ride me. I watched her tits move up and down in front of my eyes, making me even more harder. She looked like a goddess, and we locked our eyes with each other. I could see a sheet of sweat on both of our bodies, but for some reason, I just wanted to lick the bead of sweat between the valley of her breasts.

I pulled her closer, and licked her sweat away.

"Oh god…EDWARD!!" she shrieked, while I plunged in and out of her. She looked at where we were joined and gave out a loud moan, I couldn't help but moan when I looked at us, united in the most intimate way.

Each pump, each thrust caused sounds to travel up from the pits of our stomachs, spilling from our mouths in obscene words or loud moans. My balls continued to slap Bella directly below her clit, causing her moans to grow louder each time.

"I love you so much Edward." She said, moaning when I felt her squeeze me.

"I love too, baby." I told her, stroking her cheeks while she rode me.

"Edward! I'm gonna... shit... I'm... Oh _God_," she groaned as I felt her walls tighten around me. With a loud, deep moan, Bella arched her back to as she started to pulse around my cock. Her cussing out loud, brought me to my own release.

"Shit!!.. Bella," I moaned, the strength of her orgasm making it near impossible to hold out any longer. I pumped a few more times into her as she continued to ride out her release before I felt myself teetering on the brink.

"_Fuck_!" I hissed, pushing myself into Bella and holding her steady against me as I released my seeds into her. She dropped over my chest, nestled her head gently in between my shoulder blades and neck as I let the aftershocks of my orgasm wash over me.

I soothingly caressed her back while she lay on top of me, to catch her breath. My dick was finally limp inside her, so I slowly pulled out. Bella whimpered at the loss which made me grin because I felt the same way as well.

She looked up to me, resting her chin over my chest, grinning goofily at me, and I knew my smile was just as goofy as hers.

"That was…I don't even know…but oh god!" She said. I cupped her face.

"I completely understand, that was just… I don't have word." I said, pulling her up a little higher so that I could claim her lips.

"Where did you get my sweatshirt?" I asked suddenly, remembering it and smirked.

"Oh! That…" She blushed.

"Yes, _that._"

"Istoleitfromyourcloset."

I laughed and she smacked me on my chest. "Fine! I won't do it anymore." She murmured, crossing her arms over her chest, making her breast more scrumptious. I gulped, and I saw her give me an evil grin.

"I love that you wear my clothes, it's the sexiest thing in the world, especially if it has my name in the back." I said.

"Kay." She smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"But why?"

"Well you know when I have to spend a lot time in my office and I really hate those clothes I am supposed to wear to look professional. So, I just hang here in your sweatshirt while I do my work." She explained.

"I see, but no one else sees you in this right?" I asked, my inner cavemen planning murder to whoever laid an eye on my wife. She just rolled her eyes.

"Are you crazy! I don't let anyone see me in this." She exclaimed.

"Good." I said and pulled her in for another loving kiss.

After couple more kisses, I felt her eyes getting droopy.

"Do we have to leave?" She asked sleepily

"No love, we will just leave early from here tomorrow morning, take a shower, eat breakfast and then go back to work." I said.

"Kay." I heard her mumble.

"Love you sweetheart." I said and covered us in the thin blanket I found.

"Mmm love you too."' I heard her speak softly.

I hummed her, the lullaby I wrote for her and felt my eyelids getting heaver as well. We were out within minutes.

***

I woke up when I felt something brush against my morning wood. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful sight. My Bella was draped across my chest. Her breast was pressed against my chest, hiding from my view. Her head was resting in the crook between my shoulder blades and neck, with her luscious brown curls lying on her back. I had my arms wrapped around her. Our blanket had slipped down and only covered the lower half of our bodies, where our legs were tangled together.

This was my heaven, and I let out a contended sign.

I knew we had to get up and leave so that we can get dressed, but I was way too comfortable being here. Just then, the door of her office opened.

I was sure my face looked at the person in horror.

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy, but I couldn't help myself, but at least I gave you a nice sweet lemon right?**

**I know I said that, that there might not be a lemon every chapter, but I couldn't help it! I hope I didn't suck at EPOV. I am usually very nervous while writing from his POV, because I don't have a penis as my brain haha no offence to the guys that read this.**

**Review for a teaser from my next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I don't own t-this, o-or *sniff* Edward.**

**Hello you lovely people, all I can say is that I love you guys!! You all rock my socks off with those amazing reviews. I have the best reviewers in the world!**

**Oh and I also skipped two weeks in this chapter because I wanted Carlisle and Esme back from their little trip.**

**I was hoping that no one would guess who the person is, but I guess I wasn't as sneaky as I thought. Well maybe I was a little, since only Pixee stikk got it right lol**

_A: What about me V?_

_Me: Umm well you kinda guessed everyone from Charlie to Carlisle and Esme to Jacob. That doesn't really count._

_A: I still think that it counts._

_Me: You also think pigs can fly._

_A: Ha ha very funny._

_Me: Where is our prince Charming?_

_*Ashley spots the bronze head at a flower shop*_

_Edward: Hello Ladies._

_A: How did you know that we were coming?_

_Edward: Had an inkling. *Shrugs*_

_Me: Are those for me? *Battles her eyelashes*_

_Edward: Not these*hides the roses*, but this Hydrangeas are._

_Me: Oh my god! really?_

_Edward: Yup!_

_A: What? Why?_

_Edward: For not cockblocking me anymore, you have no idea how happy me and Mr. Happy…ugh forget that._

_Me: Thanks, I will try to get all your fantasies come alive. *Winks*_

_*Edward looks a little dazed*_

_A: Speaking of fantasies,_ _Droga1 has a question, do you like sexy librarian Bella or hot French maid Bella?_

_Edward: Librarian, since we already have props for it. All I need to do is get her a outfit and take her to her bookstore *Grins crookedly*_

**That wraps up my interview for today. I have a question of my own. Would you guys want me to interview Bella for a day? If so, you can ask her questions as well.**

**Now…LET'S GET READING!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 19

BPOV

I was sleeping contently in my husband's arms, after a steamy night of passion. When I remembered all the things we did last night, I couldn't help, but feel warmth in my stomach and wetness that started growing between my legs. As I lay down on his chest, I felt his strong warm arms around me tighten while we lay on the sofa.

Just then, I heard the opening of my office door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Roared my brother. I felt Edward jump at the noise and tried to unsuccessfully cover us.

I opened my eyes and hid myself in Edward's chest.

There was Emmett standing there, glaring at us, well more like shooting death rays towards Edward.

"GET THE HELL OUT HERE EMMETT!" I screamed at him, and pushed the blanket up more, covering my tomato red face.

I felt someone smack Emmett in the head and I knew it would be Rosalie.

"I told you to knock the door before you opened it Emmett." She scolded him.

"How am I supposed to know that I would find my sister naked with a man!" He accused, pointing a finger towards Edward.

"Naked with a man? Are you kidding me Emmett Swan?" I yelled at him and he shrugged his shoulders, earning another hit in the head.

"She is married you big oaf! That's what married people do. She is not your teenage sister anymore. I thought you were over your protective brother mode?" Rose asked.

"Yeah well…I just didn't expect them to go at it like bunnies in one day and it just hit me when I actually did see them."

"Ahh well at least you won't tease me about not getting some, huh?" Edward smirked and I gave him an 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"Shut up Eddie. You are lucky that you're already married or else I would have beaten you to the pulp." Emmett warned.

"Umm okay so since this is settled, can you give us some privacy…you know, we are still naked under these blankets." I said blushing and Emmett looked disgusted. Rose mouthed me 'wow'.

"You found them!" I heard a high-pitched girl squeal, which could only mean one thing.

"OMG OMG BELLA!!" Alice yelled coming over to hug both Edward and me.

"I am kinda naked here Alice." Edward said uncomfortably.

"Eww…" Alice wrinkled her nose and stepped away. I saw Jasper enter my office as well and started laughing. He then came over and gave Edward a high five.

"Nice." He nodded towards Edward, who looked proud. I just rolled my eyes at them. Boys will be boys.

"Will someone please tell me why everyone is still here?" I hissed.

Alice started bouncing and squealing, before I couldn't ask, she showed me her left hand and there on her left finger, laid a huge rock. I had to literally strain my eyes to see because of the shine. I gasped and looked at her face, she was glowing with happiness and Jasper looked a little shy.

"Oh my god, Alice! CONGRATULATION!" I said to her.

"I am so happy for you sister and you too, Jasper. This was a nice surprise. Congrats guys." Edward smiled at both of them.

"Let's go and gives these lovebirds some privacy." Rose said and I sighed in relief.

They finally left the office. Emmett was still grumbling and saying something like 'my eyes are burned'. Me and Edward quickly dressed in yesterday's clothes and tried to fix our sex hair. Edward gave up on his, but I managed to tame mine a little.

"This was not how I pictured our morning, love." Edward groused.

"I know, but I'm so happy for both Alice and Jasper." I said grinning.

"Me too." He said and pulled me in his embrace, and nuzzled his head in my hair. He pulled away, only to lean in and kiss me passionately and I eagerly responded.

"I love you." I mumbled over his lips. He kissed me again and then lay small kisses all over my face, making me giggle.

"I love you, too." He said.

We walked out of my office hand in hand, and went down the stairs. I knew that the only way they managed to get in was because of Alice, she had another key to the bookstore while she helped me renovate it. All of them we sitting on those lounge chairs, laughing.

"Good morning." Alice chirped. I rolled my eyes and I swear I heard Edward say 'would have been, if you didn't come and let me ravish my wife'. I shot him a look and he just looked innocently back at me. We grabbed few muffins from bag that Rose had on the coffee table.

"So this was the reason to wake us up rudely, Emmett?" I asked him.

"Well Alice called your house phones and cellphones, and since you guys didn't pick up…I got worried and decided to check the bookstore." Emmett said, still glaring at Edward.

"Stop it Emmett, we are married. It's not like you haven't done worst, remember when me and you went to the bar…" Edward started to say.

"Fine!" Emmett said quickly, both me and Rose stared down at him. I finished my first muffin and grabbed another. I couldn't help it, I was hungry.

"I would say that we should celebrate, but I know we won't able to cause of work. So how about we plan something once Carlisle and Esme comes back?" Jasper said quickly, changing the topic.

"That's brilliant Jazzy! We should go somewhere for couple of days." Alice said and started naming places all around the world.

"Let's stay in Americas, all right?" I told her and she pouted, but I refused to look at her.

We decided that we should talk about this later and then all of us went back home. Alice and I would come back to the bookstore, since Alice doesn't have anywhere to go. Rose had to get Tabitha ready for school, Emmett to his gym. Edward and Jasper to work.

***

* * *

***

It's been a two week since Carlisle and Esme left and we all have been very busy. I hated that I couldn't be with Edward like I wanted to be. He and Jasper were at the office most of the time, working double shifts until Carlisle came back, which will be tonight. I had Alice coming over to my bookstore to pass time. Rose came with Tabitha times as well.

Alice had read all the bridal books and magazines, but she decided to get married after a year, when Jasper is settled at work and they get their own house, since Jasper doesn't like living with Alice in a home that her dad paid for. Typical guy mentality.

I barely got time to get intimate with Edward since he was always tired from work. But we did christen his office desk. But I missed those lazy mornings with him and the silly teasing games we played with each other around the house. The times where we had candle-light dinner, so that he can woo me. I saw the same longing in Edward's eye every night when he came home. He apologized for being tired, but I scoffed at him saying I am his wife, not his mistress.

My bookstore quickly becoming a hot spot for young people since the new young adult author did her signing in here. I started selling other merchandise like T-shirts and posters for that book as well.

I even hired two more employees, so now I had more time to go relax in my office.

It was getting a little hot, so I removed the white cardigan I had wore over my denim strapless, with a sweetheart neckline mini dress. I had worn simple grey ballet flats, with tiny heart pendant necklace that Emmett had given me couple of years ago** (Picture in my profile)**. My hair was a little wavy due to humidity and I had simple make-up on. I just finished arranging the new section of exotic books, when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I smiled and leaned back.

"How are you my love?" His breath trickled below my ear and then he placed a kiss on my neck.

"I am fine now." I said and turned around to kiss him. "I missed you."

"I miss you too, but now I won't be working all that much anymore since dad is back. He decided to hire his old friend Alistair since he is retired, but wanted to see America. Dad thought it would be good to make him the head of human resource, since he is good at that." He explained, grinning.

"Well I am very happy to hear that." I smiled, capturing his lips with mine again. He licked my lower lip, parting my lips and entered my mouth. I moaned when I felt his tongue on mines and we moved our lips lovingly with each other. Just then, I heard a throat clearing.

We pulled away to find a boy in this late teens glaring at Edward.

"Oh! Hi Demitri." I said and he turned towards me, his eyes turning soft and smiled shyly at me.

"Hi Bella, I was just wondering if you would help me with that English project? Remember I asked you about it, it's only a couple of questions." He said enthusiastically.

"Off course, I said I would, didn't I?" I chuckled. I felt Edward come closer and wrap his arm around me.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to my husband! This is Edward, and Edward, this is Demitri." I introduced them, but Demitri's eyes were trained on the arm that Edward had around me.

"Hello Demitri." Edward growled and I shot him a questioning glance, and he just shrugged his shoulders. They both shook their hands.

"Oww!" Demitri yelled out, holding his hands close to his chest.

"Edward!" I scolded him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Are you okay?" I asked Demitri. "Not really?" He hissed towards Edward.

I went over to Demitri and took his hands in mine, it seemed okay to me, but I went over to the mini-fridge in my office and got him some ice pack.

"Here, this should make you feel better, do you think are will able to work on your project?" I asked in concern.

"Huh? What project?" He asked shaking his head.

"The English project?" I said curiously, he started to fidget.

"Yes that, well its fine. I will come back later." He mumbled looking at his shoes and Edward looked smug.

"Okay, I will be glad to help you," I told him smiling.

"Thanks Bella." He grinned at me and gave me a hug. I thought I felt his hand go a little deeper on my waist, but before that can happen, I felt myself being ripped from him.

"Aren't you supposed to leave?" Edward sneered at him.

"Yeah…okay bye." Demitri all but ran out.

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me roughly, flicking his tongue over my lips. His hands fisted into my hair, deepening the kiss. Before I could say anything, his tongue danced across mine, and all the thoughts vanished. I fisted my fingers in his hair and moan when I felt his tongue touch mine. We pulled apart after that very heated kiss. My heart was beating erratically fast in my chest, and I tried to take deep breaths. Edward started placing kisses on my neck and shoulders.

"Hold on…what just happened?" I asked in a daze.

"I love you and I want to make love to you." He stated simply.

"No…why did you turn into Neanderthal on me?" I raised an eyebrow. I felt him sucking harder on my neck.

"Mhhmm Edward…" I moaned. I heard him chuckle, which snapped me back from my haze.

"You are in so much trouble. If you don't tell me why you are acting like this, I am going to withdraw sex." I warned him. He instantly stopped kissing me and pulled away, looking at me in horror.

"Bella! You can't do that." He pouted and looked like he was about to cry. I knew I won't be able to keep my hands to myself either, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

"Well then, tell me." I demanded while I tapped my left foot.

"He was flirting with you and I even saw him look your breasts, which by the way are only for my eyes." He told me with a roll of an eye. He groped my breasts in his hands and stroked my covered nipple. I bit back my moan and slapped his hands away, he pouted.

"He was not!" I said astonished.

"Are you kidding me Bella? I can even guarantee you that, that the little English project is fake." He said smugly.

"I can't believe you're jealous of a teenage boy. It's not like I'm your girlfriend! I am even married you, which makes me officially yours."I told him. I really don't want to start a fight over this.

"Bella…" His voice was strained and he pinched the bridge of his nose and had a scowl on his face.

"What?" I yelled.

"Are you fucking blind! There are so many guys that look at you like your something to eat and wished that they were me. This boy just crossed the line, and he was going to fucking touch your ass in front of me, if I hadn't stopped him… Now when I think of it, I should have him let him, just so that you know that I am not lying about this. And Fuck yes, I am jealous, I just want the world to know what's mine." He screamed back at him. I bit my lips because Edward looked so sexy when he yells. My panties were damp, but gained control back when I remembered what he said.

"Well why you don't just piss on my pants and mark your fucking territory!" I shouted back at him.

His nose was flared and I shifted my legs, because the throbbing in between my legs was increasing by the minute.

"Umm Mrs. Cullen?" my employee Tia asked. "What?" I shouted at her, but instantly regretted it after I noticed her scared face.

"Sorry about that, Tia." I turned towards her, smiling softly.

"It's all right. I have arranged everything for closing and Benjamin is just finishing up in the back. I just came here to tell you that." She said shyly.

"Thank you Tia, I will see tomorrow." I told her in appreciation.

"No problem, I am sorry, but I heard the argument between the both of you. I just wanted to tell you that I have Demitri in my English class and the teacher hasn't given us any project, unless he is taking another class." She said honestly. I looked at her in shock and so did Edward.

"Oh!"

"She is right Mrs. Cullen. I heard him tell his friend that his girlfriend owns this bookstore. I told them that you are happily married." Benjamin chimed in. I was too speechless to say anything.

"Thank you guys for you're honestly. Please do tell them that we are happily married and this pretty woman is mine." Edward told me grinning. I crushed him with my tight hug. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You're welcome. See ya later!" They both said smiling and left.

"I am so sorry. I just can't believe he would do that!" I mumbled into his chest.

"I know and it's okay. Now will you believe me when I say that you're gorgeous and there are many guys dying to be in my position?" He said. I nodded my head.

"I love you Edward and I am sorry I fought with you."

"Trust me Bella, you looked so sexy and passionate while fighting with me. I don't mind." He said and I giggled.

"Now, what were you doing in the exotic aisle?" His voice turned a little huskier.

In a blink of an eye, we were kissing each other with all our might. His delectable lips devoured mine in a kiss so searing hot and demanding that my knees went weak. His smooth tongue slid roughly into my mouth and I was responding as wanton as the leading ladies in the books in this aisles do. His hands were at my ass, kneading the flesh there just under my lacy blue panties.

I started to unbutton his shirt, while he unzipped my dress. Our tongues moved together while we shredded each other's clothes. I started to pull his belt from the belt loop and unbuttoned his jeans. I pushed them and he kicked them away. His erection was hard and straining against his dark blue boxer briefs.

"Damn you look so sexy in blue." He growled over my mouth, kissing me again and threw my bra away. His warm hands cupped my breasts and squeezed them a little harder, making me yelp and moan in surprise.

"These are mine, aren't you my wonderful tits." He cooed at the breast and I briefly wondered if he is gone insane, but I think that's what sexual frustration does to you. I felt his wet mouth on my nipple and he started sucking them hard, switching every few minutes. I was in a daze and completely forgot that I was supposed to remove his boxers, until I felt one of his hands leave my nipple and throw his boxers away.

I started licking his shoulder blades and neck. I felt his hand go to my ass and tore my panties.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked.

"I will buy you more, or you can just stop wearing panties you know?" He said and then gave my ass three smacks. It just made me hornier and I moaned.

"Hmmm you like that I am spanking you?" He asked and I nodded.

His hand went over to my clit and flickered it, I gasped. Soon I felt him slap lightly over my clit.

"Oh God…baby that feels good." I murmured.

Edward pushed me towards the aisle and raised me higher, so that I could wrap my legs around him. He started sucking my neck while his hand went to my dripping core. I felt two of his finger enter me and I shrieked and buckled my hips towards him. He started pumping his fingers faster inside of me. I grabbed his shaft and started to stroke him.

"Oh Bella!" He grunted and pushed himself in my hand.

Our kisses moved in rhythm with my stroking and his pumping. Soon the both of us fell over the edge in ecstasy while we both moaned our releases. I felt his jizz shoot on my stomach. And then I saw him lick his fingers clean.

"God I've got to have you right now," he growled. Luckily, I had the box of tissues nearby and he wiped away the mess on my stomach.

"Anytime time now." I giggled brushing my center across his raging hard-on.

"Bella…" He warned, but gave me a kiss.

My eyes closed as he entered me and began thrusting into me. I braced my back against the shelf as his hands gripped my hips.

"You feel so fucking good," Edward moaned as I clawed at his chest.

"Ohh..that feels good as well." He grunted and I ran my hands across his chest, teasing his nipples with my nails before wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him against me.

Edward's eyes locked with mine momentarily as he grounded his body against mine just before he leaned up to nip lightly at my exposed neck.

I waited for him to take my nipple into his mouth, but I was getting quickly tired of waiting.

"Edward!!" I yelled at him and put my hand on the back of his head, forcing his mouth to my breast.

He rolled his tongue around the taut bud, sucking it into his mouth as he took my other breast in his hand, roughly kneading it in his palm.

His tongue darted against my skin, matching the rhythm of his cock as he thrust into me. I started to feel the knot in my stomach as I grew closer to my release, but I wanted to keep this longer, since it had been a few days. Edward understood my need and his pace slowed.

His thrust started going slower, but I could feel my walls tighten on him, so I moved my hips a little bit faster.

"I'm so close, Bella…" Edward breathed against my neck as he reached between us, gentle rolling my throbbing clit between his fingers, urging me closer.

"Please baby."

"Oh god!" I screamed.

I closed my eyes and buckled against him as his fingers assaulted my center. My body tightened around him as he pushed me just over the edge before losing his control.

A primal roar escaped him as he pounded into my core, emptying his seed deep inside of me as my juices surrounded his cock.

"OH MY …EDWARD!!!!" I screeched his name.

"FUCK BELLA!! UGH…"

"God," I panted, lying against the book shelf exhausted, knowing there was no way I'd be able to stand if Edward put me down. I didn't know how long he'd be able to hold me up, but so far he looked pretty strong.

"Wow, I didn't think that having sex with you could get even more mind-blowing than before, but I guess I was wrong and couldn't be happier about it." Edward said hoarsely and I just nodded.

He gently put me on my feet, but still had his arms wrapped around me. We were both breathing heavily, our naked bodies sticking to each other because of the sweat. Edward kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Let's head back home and take a nice long bath." His said and I nodded my head.

We hurriedly got dressed in our clothes that lay scattered around on the floor. I kept looking for my panties, but I couldn't find them.

"Do you know where my panties are, hun?" I asked him, while still searching for them on the floor. Edward was trying his shoes laces, when he looked into my eyes, he patted his pant pocket and just winked at me. I just remembered how he tore them away.

"Edward…"

"What? I like that you're going commando, you know-easy access." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Like I said before, you're insatiable." I said giggling. "But you love me." He said kissing me.

"That I do."

I sighed.

"All right, let's go." I said with a roll of an eye.

Edward checked for everything again like scattered socks or anything in my bookstore. I picked up my cardigan and purse while slipping into my grey ballet flats. We locked the bookstore and got inside the car.

* * *

**Wow I sound like such a smut-addict, but I don't care. I hope you guys loved the lemon this chapter.**

**Hmm I don't know if you catched something in this story or not, but I decided to take these people somewhere and I am thinking Brazil!! …Woo Hoo… I know I know!! I wanted this to be a surprise for everyone, but I need your help. So if there is anyone from Brazil who could tell me few things and cultures and all that stuff about Brazil, could you please PM me? I would really appreciate that.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I don't own Twilight or the characters. :(  
**

**Thank you times a million for all those amazing reviews!! Please keep 'em coming since they are my drug for writing.**

**Okay so I think I need to clear few things out again. I didn't realize when I wrote that line about 'Bella grabbing more than one muffin', could have been misinterpreted as Bella being pregnant. Haha sorry I thought it was hilarious how I got like freaking 4-5 reviews screaming in my ears saying BELLA IS PREGNANT RIGHT? Sorry to break your bubble, but she isn't getting pregnant. Don't have those long faces because I am not saying that she won't ever get pregnant, she just won't get pregnant…now. **

**I mean can't a girl just eat like a pig once in a while? Lol**

**Also I know that I have lemons in every chapter, but if you don't like it, then I am sorry about that because this story is m-rated. I mean come on! They are in kinda honeymoon phase of their marriage, especially after all that cockblocking I did, Edward deserves some. 'wink wink'**

**Hmm sorry about the long AN, but I think that's about it…oh! I haven't gotten questions lately, so no interview and now…**

**LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

"Bella." Edward said suddenly while driving home, listening to _Claire de Lune_ in silence.

"Hmm?"

"How about we get you a car?" He said a little nervously. I looked at his face and he kept fidgeting with the controls on the dashboard.

"Why?" I asked. I mean he already has two cars, I don't get why we need to get me another one as well.

"You don't have a car, it's just that if something happens, you have a car ready for yourself." Edward said.

"Okay…" I said. If it makes him happy.

"Are you serious? That's it? No lecture about how we shouldn't waste any money and stuff?" He sounded astonished and started grinning.

"Nope! No lecture, as long as you get a car under $5000." I said chuckling when I noticed him frown.

"I don't even think you can buy a piece of crap in that much either." He said looking disgusted at the prospect of buying a cheap second hand car.

"HEY! I got my first old red truck for only $500." I said, reminiscing the times when Emmett and Jacob had to fix it every month, but it did help me a lot.

"Bella…that was in the past, I am not letting you drive around in a car that I don't think is safe for you. Please let me buy you a new one." He pleaded to me with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"I…umm." He unleashed the trembling lower lip.

"Fine! But I still get the final say." I told him, he gave me his lopsided grin.

We made it home and I collapsed on our bed. It's the weekend and Edward won't be busy in the office anymore, we can finally relax.

"Love, I started the bath for you." Edward came up to me and stroked his fingers over my cheekbones, I kissed his fingers and jumped off the bed.

"Aren't you coming?" I pouted.

"In a minute. I wanted to call mom and dad and ask them about their trip. I also wanted to talk to dad about few things about work." Edward said loosening his tie and removing his shoes and socks.

"I can wait for you." I told him, he just shook his head.

"Kay, hurry up." I told him and striped of my dress in front of him. I saw him adjust his pants and gave me a glare.

"Hello Dad, how was your trip." His voice was a bit husky. I giggled and he smacked my ass.

I ran to the bathroom and noticed that the tub was full of bubbles. I laid in and started to relax. I was almost done with my bath and Edward still didn't come. I got a little nervous and yelled for him. He peeked his head inside the bathroom in his boxers with the phone still stuck to his ears and mouthed me 'I'm sorry'.. I groaned and started washing my hair.

When I was left with nothing to do anymore, I got out and wrapped myself in the towel. I left the bathroom and threw my towel on his face. He looked shocked, his eyes turned a darker shade and I could see the bulge in his boxers when he saw me stroll naked in our bedroom. He gave me a pout while still talking to his father. I seductively started wearing my satin white boyshorts that had frill on the side, with a sleeveless satin white top with a very low v-neck. **(Picture link in my profile)**

"I-I have to go dad, I guess I will talk to you tomorrow" pause "N-no I-I fine…just tired." Pause "Uh-huh take care, bye." Another pause "Mom…have to go, all right! Love you, bye." He hung up with a big sigh.

"Bella… that was pure evil of you." Edward said and I shrugged. He quickly pulled me to him and started kissing me hard. I dived my tongue inside his mouth and we moved our tongues sensually along each others. My hands went to the back of his neck, playing with those baby hairs and his went to my ass, caressing it. I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulders, his hands were still massaging my ass and he placed kisses on top of my head to my arms, elbows, wrist and palm..

"Edward." I murmured.

"Hmm."

"I'm hungry." I giggled and he turned to look at me.

"It's already dinner time?" I nodded my head. He sighed and carried me bridal style to the kitchen and placed me on the stool.

"We need to go grocery shopping, love." Edward said looking inside the fridge in his boxers. I was so confused, I wasn't sure if I was hungry for Edward or food. I heard a loud stomach growl and I started looking at my tummy.

"I guess I am hungry, too." I heard Edward mumble sheepishly. I looked up to him stock and then started laughing.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I had you for lunch." He winked towards me, as I felt the heat cover my face.. He came towards me and stood between my knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Would you like to order pizza?" He asked. I thought about it and then nodded. His hands were at my hips, making circles. Slowly his hands moved to my waist, all the way up to the side of my breast and then went back down again.

"Edward…" I shifted on the stool.

"What?" He said smirking and I poked my tongue out to him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm really in mood for Greek pizza." I said.

"Anything else?" He asked pulling out his cell phone.

"Yes," I giggled. Our little afternoon delight at the bookstore has certainly left me hungry, I need to stop thinking about Edward and sex because if I don't, we are never going to eat dinner. "Oh I also want a crispy wonton roll and mmhh…some key lime pie."

"Are you going to eat everything baby?" He asked me skeptically, remembering the time when I thought I was really hungry and could eat three plates of pasta. When in reality, I only eat one and Edward had to eat the other two. I sighed.

"Maybe…" I bit my lips. He quickly claimed my lips and sucked on my bottom lips gently. But before it gets heated, I pulled away, but Edward gave me few more kisses before letting go.

"I'm sorry. I can't help, but kiss you when you bit your lips. So next time when you bite your lips, you should the consequence of that," He chuckled at me.

He ordered our food and it should arrive in 25 minutes.. I pouted because I don't think I could wait all that long.

"Bella, it takes time to prepare and deliver." Edward chided at me when I started whining about their punctuality.

"I know, but what am I supposed to do for 20 minutes!"

"I can think of plenty of things, you know." Edward said in his sexy velvet voice and started kissing my neck, the very visible top of my breast. His hands went under the flimsy material of my top.

"Stop it Edward, we don't have time for that." I pulled his hands away.

"It's not my fault that you wear next to nothing around the house. I can't keep my hands or my lips from you, love. They are driving me crazy and I have to have you." He said in a strained hoarse voice, glancing between my face and my breast.

"What if the delivery person comes when get are getting it on?" I asked blushing.

"Baby, I am sure I can make you climax in 10 minutes." He pleaded and gave me his sexy crooked grin.

_Oh fuck it_

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance and who was I to deny him? I opened my mouth and let him explore every open space. He tasted like honey and what I like to call Edward-ness. I moaned into the kiss and I could feel the smirk on his face. He left my lips and nipped on my ear lobe. I loved when he did this. He trailed his wet lips down the side of my neck licking and nipping where he saw fit. I knew it would leave a mark, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

We were standing right near the huge kitchen island table **(I hope the pictures of their condo in my profile earlier helps with the visual here)** and I don't think we had the time or patience to go to our bedroom. Edward slid his hands up my thigh, setting my skin on fire with his touch. As he reached the bottom of my top, he slid it up with his hand all while using his tongue to massage the base of my neck. His hands went to cup me through my boyshorts underwear. I threw my head back and moaned his name. I was pretty sure I was soaking wet by now. His hand reached to the top of my panties. He slid them down and let them fall to my ankles seeing as how I would have to put them back on sooner or later. I groaned as his skin skimmed mine.

He leaned into me, picked me and sat me on the island table. He hurriedly removed my top and threw it on the floor. I was now naked.

"Perfect," he mumbled before diving into the valley between my breasts. He began to lick, swirls around them causing me to gasp in pleasure. Then he nipped the peak as his free hand went to grab my other breast roughly.

"Edward..."

"God baby!! I want you so bad." He replied huskily. I felt his erection rubbing against my bare core. Both of us moaned on contact.

My hands were too busy holding him to me and running through his hair for anything else. He licked his way in-between my breasts causing fire in the pit of my stomach. His piano fingers traveled to my dripping core while I was distracted. Two fingers buried themselves within me. My hips bucked against him. He hissed and pulled out of me. He brought them up for me to see. They were soaked with my juices. I gasped and moaned his name again. He licked his fingers clean while I watched.

"Better than any food I will ever get…" he muttered making me blush.

"I want you in me Edward…" I mewed as he kissed my lips and I bucked against him. That was it for him.

He pushed the flower vase onto the floor, making it shatter into pieces, in order to make room. He pushed me back and laid me on the counter before jumping up and pressing himself on me. I heard the shredding of his boxers go down before the fabric bunched at his ankles. I saw his member spring free, standing tall and proud, and I could feel his erect cock against my entrance. I moaned from the pleasure.

"Love, I love when you make those sounds for me. I love it so much. I'm gonna make you do it over and over again."

I looked at the clock on the microwave.

"7 minutes, plenty of time." He said cockily and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I love you Edward." I said and kissed him.

"Love you, too." He grunted.

With that, He plunged inside me and I yelled his name.

"Edward!!!...shit!" I shrieked. He changed the angle and started hitting my sweet spot with more force.

"Fuck Bella…so warm and tight." He groaned.

"Faster, please!" I begged.

He obliged and increased his thrusting in and out of me, the pace and the strength. I couldn't hold back the moans that escaped my mouth. I loved this feeling.

"YES yes yes!" I moaned.

The heat in my stomach increased and I knew I wasn't going to last long. And according to the hitch in his breath, neither was he.

"Come on, love…cum for me." He reached down with on hand and used those magic fingers to find my clit. He rubbed on it and my walls clamped around him.

"EDWARD...oh my god!!" I yelled.

I must have triggered his because a moment later, he was releasing within me.

"BELLA!!! Oh fuck…shit…ahh" He roared.

It caused even greater pleasure and my hips kept rocking, milking his cock. He practically collapsed on me, but I loved the pressure he applied to me. He pulled out and laid me beside him. Our hair was ruined. I draped my arm across his chest and cuddled into his side. He was using his arms as a pillow. We laid there exposed and sweaty on the island counter.

He raised his head a little higher and smirked.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"We still have one minute." He announced and started kissing me.

"Oh no mister, we need that to get decent."

Edward pulled back his boxer and got off the island table. He got a warm damp cloth and started to clean me. I smiled at him and he gave me a loving smile back. He then dressed me back in my white top and matching white boyshorts.

"I can't believe we just had a quickie to pass time while we wait for food." I giggled and Edward chuckled. Both of us had goofy grins with the post coital glow.

"Are you saying you would rather sit and watch boring old TV rather than having amazing wild kitchen sex with me?" Edward said an eyebrow with an amused grin.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P' and giggled again. I don't know what power he had, but I think he pretty much ruled my body, my mind, my heart and my soul and I wasn't one bit scared of it. I also knew that he would say the same about me.

"I love you so much Bella. I am so god damn happy these days, even when I couldn't be with you as much as I liked past two weeks, I was still happy because I get to come home to a beautiful loving wife." He told me staring deeply into my eyes. I could see his bright green eyes shining with happiness.

"Me too Edward, this is the happiest I have ever been in my life. I love you, too." I said fondly and kissed his warm lips.

"I don't think I had so much sex in a month before, even when I was in college." He said proudly.

"Really?" I looked at him curiously.

"Trust me, I didn't."

"What about those bets?" I said emotionless. Edward frowned.

"It was just one bet love and yes, even with all that, I never had." He told me honestly and I grinned. Just then we heard the door bell.

"Hmm perfect timing," Edward grinned.

I smiled and settle myself on the sofa, I didn't feel like sitting on the dining table or the island table tonight. I know that we were the ones to christen our kitchen island table, but for some reason, I don't think I can eat there unless I clean it properly.

"That will be $34.65, sir." I heard the acne skinned boy say. Edward nodded and went to get his wallet after placing the food on the coffee table and kissing my temple.

The door was open and I noticed the guy's jaw drop. I self consciously sunk into the sofa even more. He eyes were fixed on my breast and I unsuccessful tried to hide them.

"Here." I heard a voice growl.

I turned my head and Edward threw the cash towards the acne guy and was also fuming at the boy, who looked like he might pee in his pants.

"I-I…y-you didn't g-give m-me t-t-tip." He said stuttering and I swear I saw his leg shake.

"I think you got your tip, don't you think." Edward said with cold hard eyes and icy voice.

"Y-yes s-sir." He ran towards the stairs, not waiting for the elevator.

Edward was standing there, pinching the bridge of his noise and shut the door with a bang.

"I am sorry Edward. Maybe I should have worn a robe or something." I said timidly.

Edward rushed towards me, shaking his head and kissed me passionately. I brought his face closer to mine and he sat on the sofa, with me straddling him. I locked my arms around his neck and his hands roamed over my back and bottom. Our tongues danced together, untill we pulled apart for more air.

"It's not your fault love," Edward cooed, tracing my lips with his thumb. " If it's anyone, it's the that kid." He spat.

"I know, but he is a guy and that's what they do. If you were in his position, don't you think you would have done the same?" I asked.

"NO!" Edward said quickly and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well maybe." He said a little sheepishly.

"But if you were my girlfriend back then, than I know I won't see any other woman coming remotely close to your beauty. Cause no one is more sexy and beautiful than you." He said affectionately.

I giggled and pecked him again. Just then my stomach growled.

"Let's feed the human." He chuckled.

"Hey! You are too." I bumped my shoulders with his, but falling off the sofa due to his strong arms.

"Oww." I rubbed my butt and Edward was roaring with laughter. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry, but what to you except? I am way stronger than you." He said and I glared.

"Just in physical sense." He said quickly and pulled me up on the sofa.

We opened the containers and pizza box and I think I drooled at the smell. There was roasted corn & black bean salsa, Cheddar and Monterey Jack cheeses, fire-roasted mild chilies, green onions and cilantro wrapped in a crispy wonton roll that was served with tomatillo salsa. Then they had mozzarella cheese topped with a chilled Greek salad of cucumbers, red onions, fresh tomatoes, Greek olives, Feta cheese and a lemon-herb vinaigrette with Tzatziki sauce and chopped Italian parsley on a pizza crust.

Lastly, it was the Florida Key limes on a graham cracker crust pie with fresh whipped cream.

"This looks good, love." Edward said rubbing his hands furiously.

We finished everything pretty quickly and I was stuffed. Edward did eat more than me because I need to save some space for that yummy desert.

"Wow! That was delicious, but not as delectable as you my love." Edward said, rubbing his tummy.

"Is that so?" I asked giving him a chaste kiss. He nodded.

"Ready for round 2?" He grinned.

"Oh boy…" I said shaking my head.

"What?" He said offensively.

"Honey, I am sorry to say this, but…"

"But what?"

"But…you're turning into a sex addict." I said with a straight face.

"No love, it's called the honeymoon phase of our marriage that I hope never goes away." He clarified seriously.

I bursted out laughing, clutching my stomach because it hurt too much, but I couldn't stop. Tears were coming from my eyes. He was so serious about my accusation. Off course I knew that we were both in love and couldn't get our hands to each other, but its fun to deny him sex because denying Edward sex, results in mind-blowing wild passionate sex later.

"Baby…you are scaring me." He said in concern, also chuckling a little.

"There is only one way to make you shut-up." He said, I was still giggling. Then I felt his lips on mine, kissing me with all their might. It was a perfect way to shut me up.

He picked me up and I locked my ankles around his waist, so that he could carry me upstairs.

"I need to see these damn steps." Edward growled pulling away from my lips, I still kept on kissing his jaws, his neck…the skin under his ear. I licked it and he moaned.

We were in our room. Edward somehow pulled the covers while balancing me with one hand and carefully laid me down. I scooted a little and pulled him to me. He pushed my knees apart and I hissed.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked.

"I didn't realize I was sore." I said remorsefully.

"Do you want me to massage your thigh or maybe you should lay down in warm water in the tub?" He asked, getting up.

"No! I'm fine." I said and pushed my thighs open a little more, making me shut my eyes in pain.

"No Bella, you are not fine." Edward said sadly.

"Maybe I'm not, but I will be." I purred. Edward looked guilty.

"Oh god Edward, this is not your fault."

"I shouldn't have had you on the counter top." He said, pain evident in his voice.

"God!! please don't you dare say anything bad about the amazing sex we just had." I warned.

"But your hurt, love." He was sadly, sitting with his back on the headboard.

"Off course I will be sore Edward. But I never felt it because all I saw was the love I had for you. It's just like when you suddenly start doing yoga, you are sore all over since your body isn't use to it." I explained.

"You mean to tell me that, we should do things like these more often and you won't be sore?" He asked doubtfully

"YES." I grinned. "That is exactly what I mean."

"God I love you." He said and kissed me again.

"But I am not making love to you again tonight, let's get some sleep." He said and pulled the comforter over us.

"Okay and I love you too." I mumbled, already tired enough to go to sleep.

Edward spooned me and wrapped his arms around me. He hummed me his usual lullaby for me before drifting off to sleep.

***

I was awakened by kisses all over my body, and suddenly I felt a kiss on my inner thigh, making me gasp and moan.

"Good morning love." Edward said cheerily.

I unwillingly opened my eyes and found my husband with wet hair and amazing musky manly smell.

"You showered." I blamed.

"Sorry, but we need to leave." He said excitedly.

"What is going on? What are you hiding?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nothing." He said, but I swear I could see him about jumping up and down on the bed like an excited kid on Christmas morning.

"Fine, don't tell me." I pout.

"Common love, you will like whatever I am hiding and you will find out soon" He said and freaking carried me from the bed to the bathroom.

"Edward put me down, I can walk!"

"Yes I know, but you're taking way too long." He chuckled.

He put me down right in front of the shower, and then he started it and checked it for warmth. I was rolling my hands over my eyes and then I felt his hands on my breast.

I gasped and he suddenly let go and tried to remove my top.

"I can take it from here." I said and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"But Bella…that's the best part." He whined. I shook my head.

"You know, if you weren't so excited and waited for me, we could have showered together, but now you lost your chance." He started to remove his white polo, but I shut the door on him. I heard a loud growl behind the doors.

I giggled away and started showering. After I was done getting ready by blow-drying my hair and putting on light makeup, I got out in a robe.

"Where are we going?" I asked entering my side of the closet.

"To my parent's place, everyone is meeting us there." Edward said, excitement rolling off of him.

"Hmm…" I pondered.

I found those skinny jeans that Alice got me, so I wore that with a simple white tank top. **(Picture link in my profile)**

"How do you manage to look so sexy in simple clothes? I will never know." Edward said giving me a kiss. I blushed and mumbled a 'thank you', something in my tone made Edward chuckle and I felt something around my neck.

When I looked at it, it was a beautiful long gold chain with a dark aquamarine stone in heart with a tiny key. I gasped.

"Do you like it? I saw it and knew it would look beautiful on you. Blue really is your color." Edward beamed at me.

"Oh Edward! I love it." My voice cracked a little, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love and gratitude I had. "Thank you."

He kissed my forehead,"You don't have to thank me, my love, I am doing it because I love you."

"I know."

We walked out of our building hand in hand towards the Volvo. Edward drove towards the shopping district and stopped at the BMW dealer.

"What is this Edward?" I all but yelled at him.

"We are getting you a car, love." He said excitedly. He jumped out of the car and opened my door. I pouted and made no motion of getting out. I heard him sigh loudly.

"Please…Bella, if you love me, you will get out and get a car." He said sternly. I looked at him, stunned.

"That's low Edward." I said and got out of the car.

"Cheer up baby, aren't you excited, looks at the new shiny cars and their new car smell. Oh man… look at that!" He said and ran towards a silver convertible. He stroked the car's hood lovingly and I was jealous.

_Damn stupid shiny cars_

"Whoa!" I heard someone boom. I turned and found Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Emmett ran and I went to hug him, but he completely ignored me and ran towards the car that Edward was drooling over.

"I can't fucking believe it!" I shrieked.

"Oh god Bella, we knew this would happen. You are so lucky to get a new car! Ooohh look at that! It's in red." Rose covered her mouth, it was the exact expression she had when Tabitha was born, or maybe almost that expression and then, she was gone.

"Well?" I asked Jasper and Alice.

"It's shopping Bella, I am going to go and talk Edward about car colors and their leather material. We have to get the best." She said and bounced to her brother.

"I will stay with you Bella." Jasper said and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Ehh…cars are nice, but I am not like one of those crazy people." He gave pointed looks towards our family/friends.

I sighed and decided that if Edward wasn't leaving without getting a car, I might as well look around. I walked with Jasper for about 10 to 15 minutes and stopped dead in my tracks.

I think it was first love, or maybe second, counting my dear hubby who is calling a car 'baby'.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I see you got your eye on our X5 model." The dealer said and I nodded my head. The car was perfect. It was a black shiny SUV and just so pretty. **(Picture link in my profile)** I didn't have anything else to say since I am not a car person, but I am definitely BMW X5 person.

"Would you like to see the inside of the car and go on a test drive?" He asked and again, I nodded.

"That is a very nice car Bella." Jasper said and whistled towards our family to get attention. They all noticed me drooling over my future car and ran towards it.

"I love your choice baby, but are you sure you want this, instead of a convertible." Edward pressed.

"YES."

"Sorry, just asking. But this is good too. Let's go test drive it." Edward said and ran towards the driver seat. I walked towards the driver door and tapped my feet. He pouted, but got out and sat in the passenger seat.

"Isn't it going to be my car?" I asked him once I got in. The dealer was sitting in the back.

"Yes, sorry, but I got kinda carried away." He said a little sheepishly.

"Do you want to drive?" I asked, since he loves car, maybe I should let him, he might know more about the difference.

"No love, you drive." He grinned crookedly at me. I got a little dazed. I knew we looked like lovesick puppies gazing at each other with goo-goo eyes. Edward leaned over and kissed my lips, our tongues molding together. Just then we heard a throat clearing and we quickly sat back in our seats. I was blushing obviously, but even Edward's cheek turned a little pink. Our family was laughing at us.

The car was amazing and it had everything, even a GPS navigator with a DVD player where you can watch movies. Edward said something about 260 horsepower with 6-cylinder engine that I didn't understand. Edward and I signed all the papers and I was ready to drive my new car.

He decided to drive home to park the Volvo and drive to his parent's place in my new car.

"Are you ready for another surprise?" He asked while driving my new car, he didn't have patience to wait for his turn until tomorrow.

"There is more?" I asked.

"Off course." He said and drove towards the gates of Cullen mansion. Our family was already there.

Now I wonder what this other surprise is, that everyone decided to keep from me.

* * *

**And no honeys, the surprise isn't Brazil…muaahhaha. **

**A: you are nowhere near an evil laugh, sweetie.**

**V: Oh yea?**

**A: Yes, *got a wicked grin on her face* MUAHHAHAHA!**

**V: Damn shit balls, where did you learn that?**

**A: MUAHAHA!**

**V: oookaay…**

**Ooo review for sneak peek!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I don't own this, but I do own the plot.**

**Yes, I know it's been a while since I updated. I'm sorry about that, but I was busy with college classes, family and friends umm looking for a part-time job. Off course I even had a Harry Potter movie marathon hehe and watched the Half-blood prince movie at 12:00am on Tuesday :P **

**Did anyone do that??? **

**Okay sorry, enough of that, I also want to say few things here. I don't know how long this story will be, I am just going along with what my brain comes up with. I do know how I want to end it and have few ideas and stuff, but that's about it. So to answer your question about how many chapters I will have? Well, I will write as long as you guys want me to write.**

**Oh a huge huge thank you to you my wonderful reviewers! Because without your support, I don't think I would have reached 741 reviews. Also Ashley, who is my wonderful Beta AKA no.1twilightluver, she is always there to throw some pixie dust that can unblock my writer's block. Also, we can entertain ourselves by naming smileys after twilight characters lol**

**Again, I don't have an interview because it does take me and my Beta a while to come up with ideas and answers, and since you wanted me to update ASAP, well I am doing just that. **

**But I promise to have an interview next time. **

**Oh Ellie-BR, you were almost right in your assumption, but Marysoul, you hit the bull's eye! All right so…**

**LET'S GET READING!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 21

BPOV

We got out and walked towards the mansion. Everyone was laughing and eating snacks in the family room. As soon as I spotted Esme, I ran towards her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me just as enthusiastically. During these past few weeks, we have gotten closer. I talked to her while she was in England as well.

"How are you my dear? You look so beautiful." She said.

"Thank you, you look lovely as ever." I told her. Carlisle came over and hugged me as well, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"How are you Bella?" He asked.

"Good, really good."

"I bring a wife and everyone forgets me!" Edward playfully grumbled.

"You know it's not that, well maybe it is." Esme joked and hugged him, followed by Carlisle.

"Oh my god Bella, look at all these clothes and shoes Esme got for you, we have the same T-shirt, we can totally wear it together." Alice squealed. I walked towards her and noticed bags and bags of goodies.

"Bella! Don't even say it." Edward chided me and gave me a chaste kiss and sat down next to Emmett.

"I can't say that I am going to love everything and thank Esme and Carlisle?" I smirked. He looked shocked then beamed at me.

"That you can."

Me, Alice, Rose and little Tabitha were looking at the all things that Esme got us, we oohed and aahed. I noticed Edward and Esme talking in hushed tones and then I saw Edward discreetly take something tiny from Esme and place it in his pocket. Now I knew something was up.

"What is that?" I pointed at his pants pocket.

"It's nothing love." Edward lied smoothly.

"No, I know it's something, you and Esme have this secret and I want to know and don't tell me it's nothing." I warned. Edward and Esme exchanged an eye conversation.

"You are right. I did ask Esme to get us something." Edward started.

"Us?" I questioned.

"Yes, us. Carlisle's family has always gone to their family jewelers for generations to get their wedding bands. I wanted ours from there as well, and you know that his family was in England, so I asked Esme to get us these." Edward opened a blue velvet box with a crest on it, which reveled two most beautiful platinum bands.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I looked at Edward and he had the same loving expression that he had worn when we said 'I love you' to each other for the first time.

"It's so beautiful, Edward. I don't know how to thank you and who to thank." I spoke sniveling, with tears still brimming in my eyes. The bands were perfect. Edward's band was in gold, a little thicker than mines with diamonds around it. Mine was in platinum to match my engagement ring with a single tiny heart shape diamond. **(Pictures in my profile)**

"You're welcome dear." Esme said hugging me.

"Do you want to wear it now?" Edward asked.

"How about we do it when it's our 3-month anniversary which is in few days? Or when we are alone somewhere romantic?" I asked.

"That sounds perfect, love." Edward said and pulled me into his arms, and we shared a short, but passionate kiss.

"That's enough or you two can get a room." Emmett said shaking his head and I glared at my brother. I crushed my lips to Edward's. He was stunned, but recovered quickly and moved his lips with mine. He traced his tongue on my lower lip, asking for entrance, I opened them and met him in the middle. My hands fisted in his hair and his on my ass. We forgot about everything until we heard several throat clearing.

"You guys are worst than Emmett and Rose." Jasper said laughing.

"Thank." Edward said proudly and I smacked his chest. He pretended that it hurt and rubbed it. I rolled my eyes at him, but gave him a short kiss again.

We were all having lunch in the dinning room, which was filled with laughter and off course me being clumsy, dropped the food. Tabitha decided to feed her doll which made a bigger mess than mine.

"So Edward and Jasper, I have decided to send both of you to Brazil for our new business deal and I talked to you about it yesterday." Carlisle said and I was shocked. Edward is going to Brazil? Where there are beautiful tan women wearing next to nothing without me.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked.

"Umm n-nothing." I said and drank an entire glass of water. I looked at Alice and she winked at me.

"Since you are going on a private jet with six seats, all of you are going!" Carlisle announced cheerfully. Again, I was shocked.

"YESS!!! Man I love you Carlisle." Emmett boomed.

"What about Tabitha? And her school?" Rose asked in concern.

"Don't worry dear, she will stay with me if you don't mind. I will take her to school and you will only be gone for a week or so." Esme said.

"Are you sure Esme, she can be a handful." Rose said, smiling lovingly towards her daughter, who was clueless and played with her dolls.

"Off course dear, I consider her my granddaughter and I will take care of her, I love her already." Esme said and Rose beamed at her and hugged her.

"So when are we going?" I asked.

"In two days, and I will need all that time to SHOP!" Alice chirped.

We laughed and finished our lunch. The butler took care of everything and no one had to do the dishes, this was heaven.

"Are you excited love?" Edward asked.

"YES!! I can't believe you kept this from me since yesterday! Only two days Edward." I was bouncing like Alice now.

"I'm sorry, but if I told you this before, Alice would have dragged you to shopping before as well." He chuckled and kissed me. I cringed at the words 'shopping' and 'Alice'.

"Hmm…you are right."

We all said our good-byes and Alice and Rose made plans with me for shopping, lucky for me, the boys got dragged as well. Now at least I had Edward to keep me company.

We were driving back home, both of us very giddy that we were going on a vacation, even thought Edward and Jasper might have to attend few meetings, but besides that, it was a vacation. It was like a honeymoon with our brothers and sisters.

Hmm…we will just have to get our room away from them. Far, far away.

Edward brought our intertwined hands together and kissed my pulsing wrist.

"Did you like your surprises?" He asked.

"Of course I did, are you kidding me? Thank you Edward, I just don't know what to say. You do so much for me and I don't know if I am doing enough for you. I do know that I am not doing enough for you." I said to myself, but he heard me.

"No Bella, you do a lot for me, you have changed my world and made me the happiest man on earth by just your presence. I told you I never felt this way before and about doing things, well you do a lot…besides allowing me to devour you." He gave me a wink and I giggled.

"I love you honey." I cooed at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too my Bellarina." He chuckled.

I bit my lips and trailed my fingers down his chest, suddenly the car swirled a little.

"Jesus! Give a guy a warning." Edward said and I felt his heart beating violently under my hands.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't keep my hands off you." I purred in my best sexiest voice.

"Baby…wait for 10 minutes and you shall have me." He grinned, his green eyes a little darker.

"But I want you now." I whined and trailed my hands towards the lump in his pants.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK." He hissed, making me stifle my laugh.

I slowly opened his button fly and pulled down his zipper.

"Shit Bella, you are a vixen! Only 6 more minutes." He begged, his speed was almost 100 by now.

I stroked his member through his boxer brief and felt it grow hard and stiff.

"Ungh…" I could see him sweating and changing lanes in order to get home fast.

I kept on stroking him and pulled out the head of his penis from the hole. It jumped out and I gripped it in my hands.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!! baby please…" Edward pleaded. I didn't know if he was begging for a release or for me to let him go. I decided to let go of him, earning a whimper from him. I smirked.

"Almost fucking there and you my love better be wet for me." He growled sexily. His words just made me even wetter than what I was before. My panties were soaked. He quickly re-zipped his pants, with much more effort due to his little, wait no, huge problem.

I decided to play with him a little and slowly, but sensually raised my hips. Edward noticed it and kept giving me curious glances. I pulled my jeans down, showing him red lace underwear and heard him gasp.

"Give me those." He ordered in his commanding voice with his hands outstretched while the other one was at the steering wheel. I looked around to make sure that no one can see me, we were going almost 110 mph now. I quickly removed my jeans. Good thing my top was long enough and then I deliberately, trying to be sexy, removed my panties.

"That was so hot, love." Edward groaned.

I handed those lace in his hand. He his hands went towards his nose and mouth, and then…I couldn't believe my eyes, but the scene just made me cum right then and there in an instant. Edward brought his tongue out and licked my panties

_My fucking panties!_

I guess I have to add them to the list of material things that I am jealous of today including that damn convertible. I starting biting my lips again and I noticed we entered our parking lot. Good thing it was a covered parking lot, with no one around. Edward stopped the car, and then he lowered the tinted windows a little, so that it won't get foggy and got out.

"Get in the back." He growled. I threw the door opened and jumped in the back with him. I swear there was a damp spot in my tank that was under my soaking center. I didn't give a damn if anyone saw us, I was way too turned on to back out now.

"Hmm let's christen your new car, love." Edward chuckled darkly. I don't think I am ever going to see the backseat of my car in a same way ever again.

Edward locked the doors as soon as we got in and pulled me to him in a searing kiss. A deep growl coming from his chest as he plunged his tongue deep in my mouth, fighting me for dominance. He pulled me up to him so that I straggled him in the backseat, grinding my core against his growing erection.

I unbutton his shirt quickly and he threw it in the front seat. Our mouth moving along each other. He pulled the tank top over my head and threw it also. Slowly he removed the necklace as well.

His hands quickly attacked my breasts, pinching, massaging, and kneading the supple mounds as moans continued to fall from my lips. With a quick snap of his wrist, the lingerie fell from my chest, my breasts spilling out to his greedy eyes. His mouth quickly latched onto one nipple, sucking and teasing the bud. His hand continued to massage my other breast. I threw my head back in pleasure as my hands tangled themselves in his bronze locks, moaning in pleasure.

"God Edward, please!" I moaned out, grinding harder against him.

Edward laid me down on the leather seat with him hovering above me. He let out a sharp growl against my breast, his hand snaking down my side to my waist. He roughly shoved me further up the car door, bringing my dripping core to his mouth. His tongue darted out, licking down my slit, stopping to nip softly at my clit.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD!" I screamed, bucking my hips into him.

His hand shot out to tightly grip my hip, forcing me back down on the seat. My other leg came up to wrap around his head, holding his mouth right where I needed it most.

"Mmmm, you taste so good, Bella," Edward whispered, knowing I heard him, "Everything about you just invites me in. Your smell, your taste drives me insane, but your body is the best. The way you writhe underneath me, the way you mold to me, the way your tight walls just clamp down on me, you were built for me Bella." He punctuated each of his points with sharp thrusts of his fingers into my dripping wetness, pulling out only to slam in again.

He continued to suck on my clit, pumping his fingers in and out of my core in rhythm with his tongue, my quickened breaths showing just how close I was to the edge.

"Edward, please don't stop. I'm so close!" I breathed out, grinding my core into his mouth.

My back started arching off the seat, my hands firmly grasping his hair.

"Cum for me Bella." Edward commanded, forcefully shoving three fingers into me as he bit down on my clit.

I screamed his name as I came hard around his fingers, Edward happily lapped at my juices as they spilled out. He continued to pump his fingers as I rode out my orgasm, my body going limp on car's leather seat.

Edward backed up and quickly unzipped his pants and boxers, freeing his rock hard member from its restrains. I jumped forward at that, and flipped our position, so that I was above him. I leaned my head towards him as my tongue darted out to lightly trace the tip of his member. Edward leaned into my mouth, his hands tightly gripping my hair as he brought me forward. I opened my mouth for him, and he thrust forward, sighing in relief when the heat of my mouth enveloped him.

"God Bella!!!...you feel so good." Edward moaned out, throwing his head back as I started bobbing my head up and down on him.

What part of him I could not fit in my mouth, I tightly wrapped my hand around, pumping quickly as I continued to suck on him. Edward gripped my head harder, forcing me to go faster.

"So fucking good, Bella. Baby, I'm….oh god Bella, fuck yes….god Bella! I'm….I'M!!!" Edward roared.

He bucked into my mouth, threw his head back, and screamed my name, and I greedily drank every single drop. I stood up slowly, smirking as I wiped my hand across my lips.

"You taste delicious, Edward." I grinned, pleasure rippling through my body as I watched his emerald eyes blacken with lust.

He launched himself at me, and flipped our position again. Quickly, he kissed me hard on my lips, while throwing my legs up over my head and slamming into me with enough force to rock the car. I screamed out as a second orgasm ripped through my body, Edward growled sharply as he felt my walls spasm around his member, quickly setting up a quick pace, pumping into me roughly.

He looked at me with love, lust and desire, while I was writhing beneath him, and he knew he was not going to last much longer. Every single one of his thrusts started getting impossibly faster.

"OH GOD!!!...FUCK YES! EDWARD! ooohh!" I screamed out, thrashing my head left and right as he sucked on my neck.

My moans of pleasure began to speed up, and Edward knew just what to do to send me over the edge. He lifted my ass up a little, allowing for a deeper penetration angle, pumping into me quicker. The combination of the new angle and penetration sent me over the edge, my legs collapsing as I screamed out my release.

"EDWARD!!!"

"FUCK YES!! OH YES BELLA…" Edward roared as he slammed into me one final time, my walls clamping down on him as he buried himself deep in me, blowing his hot sticky load inside me. We sank to the sweaty leather seat, taking in shaky, unneeded breaths.

Edward had pulled me over him, so that I wouldn't be crushed with his weight.

I lifted my head from his shoulder, and looked up at his face.

"Planning on getting to our loft anytime soon?" Edward chuckled in response.

"Off course my love, but not before we christen my two cars."

"Hmm I see, but your wife is now tired and needs some sleep. I don't want some creep to find me naked here."

"Yeah, I don't want to go to jail for killing a perv." He chuckled and I shook my head. Edward looked outside, just to make sure and he sighed. We were alone.

Once we got dressed and looked decent enough, we got out the car. I looked back at back seat and sure enough, you could tell that something happened in here. I quickly removed one of the disinfecting wipes Alice got me from my purse and cleaned up my car.

"Why bother Bella, it's not like this is one time thing." Edward grinned that crooked smile I loved so much.

"Yes, but between the first time and second time, I don't want anyone to witness this." I said giggling a little.

"So that means that, there will be second, third and even more times?" Edward asked enlivened.

"Maybe." I bit my lips and he smacked my ass.

"And you tell me that I am being an insatiable husband." He came and wrapped his arm around my waist in the elevator, nipping my earlobe.

"Mmmhhm." I moaned out.

"We are so made for each other Bella, god baby, I love you so much." He said and pulled my face for a sweet kiss.

"I love you, too. We are made for each other, and I am glad to have you as my soul mate." I snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and mumbled 'me too'.

We reached home and Edward flopped down on the bed, while I went to take my shower alone, much to Edward's dismay. Well there are always days when a girl would rather not have their husband see them shaving or plucking their eyebrows. After moisturizing myself with the lotion, I put on my cream flower printed slip with matching robe; it was soft with satin border. I think I might just fall asleep now. **(Picture in my profile)**

I heard Edward hum to some tune while making Fettuccine Alfredo in his boxers. I had my elbows on the island table where we had unbelievable mind-blowing quickie…I shook my head and watched him stir in some cream, Parmesan cheese and butter for the sauce. I was ogling at my own personal Michelangelo's David like a lovesick girl that I was. His abs and chest tighten with ever move he made, making my panties soggy.

"Would you like me covered in this sauce as well?" Edward said smugly, turning around and making me blush.

"Yes." I whispered, licking my lips and ran into his arms. He lowered his head to kiss me, and then nuzzled his head in my hair.

"I don't mean this in a wrong way, honey, but you kinda stink." I wriggled my nose. Edward frowned and lifted up his arms and sniffed his underarms.

"Eww." I shrieked at him.

"What? I'm human, besides you are right. I need a shower." He said shrugging and I still had that disgusted look on my face. Men are pigs, in every sense.

"I will be right back." He said, pecking lips quickly and ran towards our bedroom.

I took over the stirring and added the pasta in it, and grinded some fresh pepper with a pinch of salt.

We had our dinner on the sofa while watching family guy. So as of right now Edward had a most disturbing and outraged look on his face, while I laughed my ass off. **(For visual, type 'Family Guy Daisy Duke Phase' in YouTube)**

_As usual Stevie and Brian were sitting on the sofa watching TV, when Peter comes strolling in daisy duke shorts and a ripped short shirt tied around his massive chest._

"_Who is up for some hoops in the park?" Peter asks Stevie and Brian whose faces were a lot like Edward's._

"_Oh there you are! Come here you... basketball." Peter says and bends down to pick up the ball in his daisy dukes that leaves nothing to the imagination and you could even see his fat and butt cheeks hanging down._

"_EWWW." Stevie and Brian screams. "It's like a Walrus flossing."_

"Ahhh!! That is disturbing!" Edward yelled at the screen. It was a pretty bad image, but I couldn't help but laugh my ass off.

"It's j-just a c-cartoon, you're lucky Emmett isn't here to reenact the s-scene." I giggled in between the words.

"You gotta be kidding me." Edward shakes his head.

"Don't worry, it's not real."

"I know how you can fix it." Edward wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Let me guess, you want me to dress in daisy duke shorts and a shirt that can barely cover my boobs?" I smirked.

"See what did I tell you? We are soul mates! Let me go order that online for you." Edward all but ran.

"I WAS ONLY KIDDING!!! YOU BETTER NOT ORDER THAT CAUSE I AM NOT DRESSING UP IN IT FOR YOU!" I yelled at him.

What happened to my sweet loving husband?

After putting away the dishes, I was back in my room and found Edward on the laptop. He looked at me, winked and gave me that damn crooked smile that always manages to melt me. I snuggled into the bed with him, with my arms wrapped around him.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"Booking few things for Brazil." Edward said and gave me sweet kiss.

"Really? No daisy duke outfit?"

"I am not going to make you wear something you don't like, love. Anyways who needs clothes, I like it much better when you're without them." He purred sexily. I bit my lips, my panties now dripping wet. He turned off the laptop, and placed it on the table. He turned off the lights, making the room dark with few lights coming from behind the curtains.

His mouth was on mine with the same fervor. I pushed up against him with my body and ran my hands up the outside of my muscular arms up to his neck where I could feel the tendons extending and not this way and that up to his cheeks where I felt the movement of his tongue extending out to mine, and the sucking at the same time. I didn't let my hands stop there. I pushed it up to his perfectly disheveled hair and grabbed onto it.

Edward pulled away the robe leaving me in the thin slip and pushed me on my back on the bed.

I made a mewing sound begging for more and tossed my left leg over him. The force of my leg, or I don't know what brought him back to my mouth with more passion. He groaned and inhaled against me. His hands started running up my sides. They landed on the top of my head and they started slowly back down. He was exploring my body.

_Ugh._

His mouth began following his fingers down my body. He kissed every inch of my face, my neck, my collar bone, shoulders. I took my hands out off Edward's hair and swept over his neck and shoulders to the top of his chest. He groaned. My panties dripped.

_Fuck._

I started pulling his light blue tee that he decided to wear after his shower. As soon as I pulled it off him, I ran my hands up his chest starting from the bottom. I felt every ridge and hair and smoothness of his body and skin. He groaned and I pushed the material off his shoulder.

He growled and pulled away the slip, leaving me in nothing, but my panties. It was his turn to release a breath. He hovered over me, his eyes raking over my torso. He leaned down and started kissing from my left collarbone all the way down. I heard something along the lines of "exquisite" being murmured. He came back up and started spoiling my breasts with kisses and licks and sucking and nibbling.

His hands reached my covered white lace panties that were drenched in my liquid arousal. He groaned when he realized that. I smirked while I sucked and kissed his neck. He quickly started kissing me again and grabbed my underwear to push it down. He broke away from the kiss and kissed a straight path from my lips to my sex.

When he got there he inhaled and groaned- loudly.

He nudged my legs wider and I complied. At once a finger was inside me. What came out of my mouth was a mix of a yelp and a moan. He sucked at me and pumped me and kept at it. I was panting so hard and my moans were becoming higher pitched and came more frequently. I was reaching my climax.

"Come on Love." Edward murmured. I got to a moan that was loud and my breathing faltered. I arched my back.

"Right here." He gave my clit a lick and then I realized that he had three fingers inside of me. I felt myself clenching around his fingers. My back arched impossibly higher and I screamed.

"EDWARD!! OOHH"

I flopped down back to the bed. Edward quickly discarded his boxers.

He licked at my neck that was lightly covered in sweat. The tip of his cock was running down along my folds. Slowly I felt his tip enter me and he pushed in.

I gasped and moaned at the same time. I began licking his neck and nibbling on the skin. He pushed further in and I moaned.

"Oh..baby you feel so good, like my own personal heaven."

"EDWARD!" I yelled because I knew he wasn't all the way in. My man was thick and very hard. He pushed in more and I had to add "fucking long" to that list.

He pulled out and pushed back in. I moaned every time he pushed back in. It was a wonderful feeling. I wrapped my legs around him and the angle was even better. I rocked my hips in time with his thrusts. I moaned for a long time and he thrust even harder. He kept going in and groaning.

The hits of the bed against the soundproof material against the wall, our panting. My breathy moans and his grunts and growls. We were making our own song right there. Edward's grunts grew louder, and my moans were higher in pitch. I felt myself tightening around him and I cried out his name as my orgasm washed over me. He grunted loudly and thrust forward a few more times before I felt him stiffen and then pulse inside me.

"EDWARD!! OH GOD!" The sound of my scream echoed within the room.

"BELLA!!..."

He was exhausted and flopped on top of me. We were both panting, and had a stupid smile on our faces. I pushed the hair back from his sweaty forehead.

Edward smiled softly and lifted some of his weigh off me. He pecked my lips and then licked them and pecked them again. He rested his forehead against mine and gave me an Eskimo kiss. I smiled softly at his goofy grin and then he pulled out of me. We both groaned at the loss of contact.

_That was hot._

"Indeed," I heard him say. Ahh, I guess my filter of thoughts and speech is not back yet.

"I am going to miss being like this with you tomorrow." I whispered.

"Why? Where are you going?" He asked hurt and pouted.

"Alice! Shopping with her is like running a marathon." I groaned and he chuckled.

"I will be there, and you know that there are always these bathrooms and hidden corners…" He trailed away.

"Go to sleep, my sexy insatiable husband." I chided.

"Yes my hot, beautiful wife." He chuckled.

He wrapped his arms around me, spooning me. He kissed right below my ears and said softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I murmured back and both of us were out for the night.

* * *

**Did two lemons make you guys happy? Lol. **

**A: NO! I want three.**

**V: Ashley, you're a smut-addict, so you don't count.**

**A: I am offended…hehe not really.**

**V: Don't worry I am too, hmm Rob…without his shirt with those abs…**

**A: Snap out of it V! **

**V: And that 'V' that he has, right below his abs…**

**A: I need a cold shower.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**Oh yay! I updated (Finally) again sorry that it's been 5 days!**

**Firstly, I want to thank Brennanienne02 for translating 'My Little Red Book' into French, the link is on my profile. Once she is done with that, she will do a translation for this story as well…how cool is that? It's funny because I don't understand anything about it, even if it's my own story.**

**I am so glad that you guys love the lemons I write and want me to keep writing them. I am just glad that no one has flamed my ass on it, I can't help it. My story does have a plot, just with… LOTS OF LEMONS.**

**Oh Ashley! I can't ever forget to thank you, seriously, I think it's like my daily duty to gossip with you every day and all those times we share our opinion about your story or mine…I couldn't ask for a better Beta…I will always have you on stage with me, giving my acceptance speech LMAO (an inside Joke…we always day dream about crazy crap, one including jumping Rob's bones).**

**Anyways so thank you guys so so much, I don't think I am saying it enough, but I really honestly do mean it. Also, I would like to thank Layla from Amazing Twlight Podcast, who added my story among great stories like 'The Red line' and 'Holding out for you'. I feel so honored. You, my readers, are the best for mentioning me!  
**

**Now Let's get READING!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 22

BPOV

I woke up, next to Edward. That instantly brought a smile on my face. I was sleeping on my back while Edward slept on his stomach. His arm was thrown over my stomach, holding me to him as his pillow. I giggled at the sight before me because Edward had, as usual, kicked off the covers from his side, displaying his firm and very sexy ass to me.

I turned towards him and kissed him, I felt him smile over my lips.

"Mhmm…love." He groaned.

"Wakey wakey Eddie poo-ey." I giggled. He groaned louder again.

"Baby, please don't call me that." He whined.

"Why not? It's cute, just like you." I pouted.

"No, you just like to torture me." He chuckled and trapped me under him on the bed.

"Are you sure?" I purred and slowly trailed my toes over his ankles towards his calf and his upper thigh, hitching my left leg over his waist. He shuddered and I felt something poking me on my stomach.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said quickly and crushed his lips to mine. The electric shock of his touch ran through me, his tongue darted out towards my bottom lips and I granted him access. His tongue met mine, and I grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer and deepen our kiss.

All of a sudden we heard a phone ring.

"Ignore it." Edward mumbled and claimed my lips again.

"I can't, let me go answer it." I pulled away from him and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I asked irritated.

"Are you guys decent? Well, you better be in 45 minutes cause we are coming." Alice's high pitched voice rang.

"Ahh…good morning to you to Alice and thanks for ruining the moment with my husband." I gritted through my teeth.

"Oh please, I am sure you have had lots of 'moments' with your husband, at least I didn't come knocking on your bedroom door." She said. Edward snatched away the phone from me.

"Alice! We are a little busy, so I will see you in an hour…goodbye." Edward hissed and threw the phone away.

"Where were we, my love?" He asked. I kiss his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, his nose….his chin and finally his lips.

"Right here." I giggled. He tackled me on the bed and started placing kisses all over my face.

"Edward….but we do need to get ready, they will be here soon."

"No." He shouted and started to kiss me harder.

"Come on Edward, you know they won't let us stay here…but I promise you that no one will bother us in Brazil." I offered and pulled my robe on.

"Oh sweetheart, you know that Alice won't let us say in the room forever, but you are right…we should at least take a shower." He winked and threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward…" He didn't listen to me but started the shower.

"Can I at least brush my teeth?" I asked.

"Off course baby." He put me down and started the shower.

I joined him after brushing my teeth, he was already done taking a shower, but being the sweet husband he was, he waited for me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his warm and wet chest. Edward poured my shampoo in his hands and started massaging my hair. I couldn't help, but moan while his hands slowly wove through my hair.

"This is turning you on?" He asked huskily.

"Yes." I breathed.

He washed my hair and lathered up my freesia soap in his hands. I scrubbed and cleaned my face, and then I felt his hands on my feet, rubbing and stroking their way up to my knees, my thighs. The heat between my legs grew. He did the same thing to my other leg. Edward then completely ignored the place I wanted him to touch me most, moved his hands over my stomach rubbing in soothing circles and then went towards my back, kneading it.

"Edward…"

"Shh…let me take care of you." He said giving me chaste kiss.

His hands then cupped my breasts and stroked my nipples, instantly hardening them. His fingers twisted around the taught nipples, pinching them until I gasped out his name.

"Oh, god." I mumbled.

"It's not god love, it's Edward." He stated smugly.

"Shut up."

He laughed and moved his hands to my shoulders and arms, lightly massaging and lathering it up with soap. His hands then moved towards the untouched territory, and suddenly he grasped my ass in his hands, pushing me towards his arousal. I fisted my hands in his hair and brought his lips to mine.

He removed one hand from my rear to move the shower rod right over my body, washing away all the soap.

We moved our mouths in sync; his hands were back on my ass, kneading them. Then I felt two of his fingers move towards my very throbbing center. I arched my back, pushing his hands towards me.

"Patience love." Edward said and flickered my sensitive nub, making me scream as I felt the pleasure hit me.

I grabbed his biceps and he moved his fingers where I wanted them the most. I audibly gasped when his finger pushed into me. This forced a loud moan to come from my throat.

I circled my arms around his torso while he thrusted his fingers into me at a steady rhythm. I laid my head on his shoulders, my eyes shutting as I neared my release. Edward huffed and pulled his fingers from me.

"EDWARD!!" I shrieked. How can he do this to me?

Without saying anything, he pulled my legs around his waist. My arms snaked around his neck, though I didn't need the support with his strong arms holding me securely.

He got out of the shower and threw the towel over me. I was getting restless.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I pouted and shifted in his arms.

"As much as I like this, I don't." Edward whined. "I can't tell if it's the shower or me that's getting you so wet."

I giggled after hearing his admission, only my husband would be jealous of a shower.

"It's you Edward, only you my love." I answered truthfully and kissed him passionately. He placed me on the bathroom counter over the towel. The counter length was perfect.

Without another delay I felt him slide inside me, our breathing turned haggard. Our lips came together as magnets. Edward slowly pulled out all the way and shoved himself inside me again.

"AHHH EDWARD…" I yelled, crushing our chest together. He had a firm grip on my hips while I held on to his neck. My legs wrapped tighter around his waist, pulling him deeper into me.

We were both swimming in a thin sweat and steam, filling the room with the most unusual, yet sensual aroma.

"Oh baby, you feel so good…" He grunted.

"Harder Edward….oh god…yes!" I moaned and yelped.

Our sounds echoed from the bathroom, making my cries appear louder.

With each thrust of his hips, I cried and gasped out his name. My hands tangled in his hair, pulling his head closer so that I could kiss him. I could feel his muscles move with each movement, the feeling was rhythmic with his thrusts.

His thrust started getting harder and faster, and I knew he was about to come.

"Love…I'm, ugnhh." He moaned.

My orgasm shook me hard, bringing me to a world of white and stars once my vision faded. I opened my eyes to see Edward's gazing intently at me, I whimpered his name once more and then he stilled.

His body shook and then exploded, I felt him spill inside me. I really thought I had died and went to heaven, every time we come together.

"BELLA!!" He yelled my name gruffly.

I was panting when he moved out from me. His breathing was worn-down just like mine. Edward started kissing me everywhere, mumbling his love for me.

"I love you, too." I said breathlessly..

After drying off, we wrapped ourselves in towels. Edward wore his black boxer briefs, looking drool worthy. He looked at me and winked, and went downstairs to putt the coffee for me.

I pulled out a yellow summer short cotton dress with wedged heels** (Picture in my profile)**. I placed the khaki pants and white tee for Edward on the bed.

I went ahead and curled my hair in huge curls and ran my fingers though it, to make it natural. I put on light brown eyeshadow with black eyeliner with the new strawberry lip balm I bought.

"Your coffee is ready downstairs." Edward said and kissed my temple.

"Thanks, Hun." I said and ran downstairs to get my coffee; I needed it to survive with Alice today. Just then I heard the doorbell ring. Speak of the devil and the devil shall come.

"Whoa, you're ready!" Alice chirped and tried to grab my coffee.

"Oh no, you don't need more coffee." I glared at her pout.

"Hey Bella." Jasper yawned.

"Didn't you get sleep last night?" I asked him.

"Off course we need, but Jasper needs his full 8-hours." Alice said and hugged Jasper, they were both looking at each other like they haven't seen each other in forever.

"I didn't need to know that Alice!" Edward hissed, looking disgusted.

"You are the one to talk! I saw you and Bella naked under the blanket at her office." Alice retorted, making me blush.

"So I am a guy, but you're my little sister." Edward shrugged.

"You spoke my mind Eddie, now remember what you tell other people." Emmett boomed.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward warned and rolled his eyes.

"Sure Eddie-POO!" Emmett started laughed.

"Bella doesn't call me that!" Edward said, but his cheeks looked a little pink. We were being awfully sweet to each other one day and I made that name for him.

"Oh yeah, I think I heard her call you that once on the phone." Emmett looked smug. Rose just shook her head and placed Tabitha on her lap. Alice was tinkering with something in the kitchen and Jasper was reading the newspaper.

"I might have accidently said it and Emmett might have heard it." I said a little sheepishly when Edward shot me a glare.

"It okay love, I am sure Emmett will shut up when I talk about the time where he did-"

"Okay okay!" Emmett said and I looked curiously at Edward, who was chuckling.

"Get me some food Bells." Emmett roared.

"It's okay Bella, I am going to go make Tabitha French toast, I will just make that for everyone." Rose said and I thanked her.

"All right so first we are heading towards the mall and shop for the guys, then eat lunch and then we will shop for us girls…I am sure it's going to take an entire day, so we will eat dinner out as well. That way, we can rest tomorrow and pack our bags since our plane leaves a little early the day after tomorrow." Alice announced and we nodded, knowing that no one can go against her plan.

"Edward, I am going to call the bookstore and make sure they are going to be fine without me." I told him.

"Esme said that she will visit it ever other day to make sure it's working fine." Edward said.

"She doesn't need too, but I will call her and thank her as well." I told him.

I called my trusty employees. Benjamin and Tia were promoted to manager, and I know that they will take good care of my store. I also hired a guy named Seth, who was like a little protective brother to me. I called them and they assured me that my store will be handled great. There wasn't going to be any book signing, so I was glad. I called Esme and she said that she will have her book club meeting and that way she can look after my store as well. I thanked her as well.

After handling all the phone calls, I went back to the living room and stopped dead in my tracks.

"EWWW what are you doing Emmett?" I screamed.

"EMMETT MCCARTY SWAN!" Rose shrieked.

"Can I do that as well, mommy?" Tabitha asked. Edward and Jasper were trying to control their laughter. Alice was concerned about the mess.

"No Sweetie, promise me that your will never do that. Your daddy is going to be in trouble, you don't want that, do you?" Rose told Tabitha sweetly.

"Yes mommy, I promise." She said cutely.

Rose and I were furious about the ridiculousness of my brother.

"What? I mean…it makes perfect sense." Emmett said, smiling broadly and admiring his toes. On both of his feet, he has Cheetos placed in between them.

"Don't you get it? It's CHEESE…TOES." Emmett laughed wiggling his toes that had Cheetos, his laughed followed by Edward and Jasper. I admit it was kinda funny, but very disgusting.

"EMMETT!! You better clean that up right now or else you're going to sleep on the coach for the rest of the week." Rose threatened and he instantly shut up. He was about to eat those Cheetos for his toes.

"EWW." We all screamed in unison. He pouted, but cleaned up his mess.

We all ate our breakfast and left together in our respective cars and decided to meet at the mall entrance. It was an open mall, and it was really pretty, so I didn't mind that much. Plus I had Edward with me. Edward managed to find a parking spot right behind Alice's car. Emmett was a few cars away.

"Ready to shop." Edward asked, chuckling at my groan.

"Well, I have you, so you can be my knight in shining armor from the evil pixie." I giggled and kissed him. I felt his tongue come out and lick my bottom lips.

"Mhmm…" Edward moaned and started licking my lips.

"Hmm Edward." I said pulling away, he looked dazed.

"Your lips taste extra sweet with strawberry today." He accused.

"Oh that…I knew you would like it." I giggled and reapplied the balm.

"You do know that every time you apply it, I am just going to lick it off." He said and locked the car, wrapping his arm around my waist as we starting walking behind Alice and Jasper.

"Well maybe that's my plan." I purred in his ears and bit his earlobe. He shivered, which earned me a smack on my ass.

"Edward." I yelped and looked around to see if anyone saw us. I sighed in relief. He claimed my lips again and started kissing me avidly. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, while he did the same with his.

"Eww." I heard a girl yell. We pulled away to find our friends smirking at us.

"You guys managed to disgust Tabitha," Jasper said. "That's saying something because she lives with Rose and Emmett."

I blushed and hid into Edward's chest, who was chuckling.

"So true." Rose laughed and shook her head.

"All right let's SHOP people!" Alice chirped and pulled Jasper into banana republic.

We went to several stores for men, some for both men and women, where us girls couldn't help, but get ourselves something as well. I picked a lot of clothes for Edward and Alice gave me a thumbs up on all of it. This was actually fun, where I didn't have to try on things.

Edward had a scowl throughout the shopping experience, so I told him that he gets a kiss every time he tries something with the extra strawberry lip balm. That cheered him up.

"Bella, its white pants…that would look funny." Edward whined.

"No it won't Edward, I am getting white pants as well. It looks good if you know how to pair it right. RIGHT ALICE." I said.

"I am so proud of you Bella, off course you are right. I think I am getting one for Jasper as well." Alice said and I heard Jasper's groan.

"See now you get Jasper's company for wearing white pants as well." I told him with a kiss. Edward laughed.

"Fuck you Edward." Jasper yelled at him.

"No thank you, I'm good." Edward emphasized by pulling me over and kissing me again.

We moved on to our last shop for men and I was dreading it because that meant that I will be the one going through all this pain.

"I think I like this cotton blazer. What do you think?" Edward asked.

"I think you will look way to handsome, which should be illegal. Besides you would look sexy even if you wore a potato sack." I said to him dotingly.

"Not in comparison to you, love." He said sweetly, kissing me. I giggled.

"Rose! This is way too tight for me, I think I am going to die, by lack of oxygen." Emmett hissed at Rose.

"Fine moron! If you want to wear a size that doesn't accentuate your body, then fine!" Rose snapped. Edward and I looked at each other and then started laughing.

"I will never do this to you Edward."

"I know baby." He said and tried on the jacket.

"Yup, it should be illegal to look this hot." I admired my husband and he gave me a crooked grin.

"Daddy can you wear this?" Tabitha brought a very shocking pink shirt towards Emmett. I swear I have never seen Emmett look so red.

"Sweetie…daddy doesn't like pink." Emmett said, controlling his temper.

"Why not daddy? It's pink and I love pink." She looked like she was about to cry. Emmett's anger was forgotten and he picked her up, kissing away her tears.

"If my princess likes it, then so do I." Emmett said cheerfully, making his girl smile.

"That's so sweet of him." I told Edward, proud of my brother.

"Yup! But that doesn't mean that I am going to go easy on him when he wears that shirt." Edward bursted out laughing.

"Me too." Jasper said high fiving Edward.

I shook my head and went towards Alice.

"You know, only a real man can wear pink." Alice said and both Edward and Jasper shut up.

"Hell yeah Pixie!" Emmett yelled out.

We paid for our purchases, well Edward paid for both of us and I stopped caring since what's mine is his and his is mine. That's what marriage is and blah blah. A lecture Edward gave me so that I won't say anything when he pays. He managed to remove all my credit cards and replaced them with the ones that said 'Mrs. Edward Cullen' or 'Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen'.

The nerve of that man! He is very lucky that I love him.

We went to have lunch at Rainforest Café, since Alice thought it would be funny to go there right before we go to Brazil. We oohhed and aahed at the Café. They really make you feel like you're in a jungle; the entrance of that restaurant was amazing, it looked at the entrance for an adventure ride** (Pictures in my profile)**. There was this fake pond in the front, where they had a fake crocodile, but I swear he can pass as a real thing.

We went towards him and just then he opened his mouth and growled, scaring Tabitha who started to cry.

"It's not real, pumpkin. Look at daddy.." Emmett said and put his hands inside the crocodile's mouth. Soon, the fake crocodile snapped his mouth right over Emmett's hand, who screamed like girl.

"FUCKINGDAMNCROCODILE!" He screamed. **(It happened to my brother in law)**

We were all laughing, but shut up when we saw the manager glare towards us. We went up to the hostess, who took us towards our table. Tabitha was looking at the restaurant like we were in Disney world. I have to admit, it felt like I was really in Amazon jungles. There were fake trees and fake animals around, with monkeys climbing those trees. There was this huge arch-way made of a fish tank, it was amazing. Our table was right near the elephant and Tabitha wanted to sit right by it.

After we were settled, we ordered few drinks and water.. We also ordered the spinach and artichoke dip, cheese sticks and coastal calamari as appetizers. Emmett ordered the jungle safari soup, which was interesting with Mojo bones. Jasper ordered rumble in the jungle turkey wrap, Alice got the pastalava. Rose got the jungle chop salad. Tabitha got ozzie burger from the Kid's menu. Edward got Caribbean coconut shrimp and I got the planet earth pasta.

Everything looked amazing and they really made it pretty. In the end we all shared the jumbo volcano chocolate mountain that had sparklers on top, which was fun.

"Man I am stuffed, I think I need to do exercise." Emmett groaned.

"Well that's good, cause it's our turn to shop." Alice said cheerfully and everyone groaned besides Rose. Alice pouted.

"I would love too!" I said, in faux cheerful voice.

"Fine." She snapped.

"How about, we only try few clothes that we aren't sure of, we know our sizes?" Rose compromised and we all agreed.

After paying the bill, we all left the café, but before I left…I noticed a stuffed lion at their gift shop. I immediately went towards it and picked it up. I don't know why, but it reminded me of Edward, it even had his messy untamed hair.

"Bella?" Edward came towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and laid his chin on my shoulders.

"Isn't he cute?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. Edward was beaming at me.

"Let's get it." He said. Edward pulled my face towards him and kissed me sweetly with love. He pulled away and took away the stuffed lion.

"He reminds me of you." I mused and went to buy it, but Edward beat me to it.

"Why does he remind you of me?" Edward asked and we met up with our group.

"Well you always growl like a lion when you're mad or turned on and he has the same hair as you…sex hair." I giggled when Edward playfully growled at me.

"Aww that's cute Bella, what are going to name him?" Alice asked.

"Hmm…I don't know?"

"Can you name him Simba, auntie Bellarina?" Tabitha asked sweetly.

"That's perfect, thank you princess Tabby." I said and kissed her cheek. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked and she nodded. I let her carry Simba, making sure she isn't dropping or dragging him, but she took good care of him and I was fine with it.

I walked with Edward hand in hand to all the stores. Alice didn't even bother to ask me for few things and just bought them for me, I was fine with it, as long as she doesn't force me to try it on. I only tried a couple of dresses to make sure they fit well and that's about it.

Lastly, we ended up at Victoria's secret. Rose for once said that she had enough lingerie and went towards the perfume and lotion section with Tabitha. Emmett was actually looking at lingerie and I tried not to throw up. Alice and Jasper were somewhere and I was with Edward, who looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Bella…" He turned towards me with a mischievous smile.

"NO." I said and walked towards the normal bras section to get strapless bra.

"You didn't even hear me out!" He pouted. I couldn't say no him when he does that, and I sighed.

"Come here." He grabbed my hand and we walked towards the very sexy section.

"I already have some from agent provocateur, Edward." I told me, blushing a little.

"How come I have never seen them, well except that black one, remember?" He said seductively, cause me to tremor. It was the first night we made love.

"Yes." I licked my lips. He groaned and trapped me between the wall and him.

"Edward! Someone can see us." I hissed.. He shook his head and leaned down to kiss me, taking my bottom lip between his and sucking on gently. I moaned and moved my hands towards his bronze locks. I licked his lips, he parted them and we moved our tongues together..

We heard a throat clearing and a snotty cougar shot me daggers. I glared at her and wrapped my arms around Edward's torso and gave him a very public passionate kiss. He looked dazed, but I just smirked at that fake boob-ed lady.

"Marking your territory, love?" Edward said finally, snapping out of his trance.

"Yes." I said a little sheepishly.

"I like it." He whispered in my ear and gave me a kiss right below it.

"All right honey, pick whatever you want." I smiled at him and he grinned back crookedly. I had about two handfuls of huge pink bags filled with sexy lingerie, I secretly couldn't wait to wear it and I knew Edward couldn't either.

"I am tired." I told Edward.

"You want a piggy back ride?" He asked and I laughed. Then suddenly I felt myself pulled towards Edward and he wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Edward! You will hurt your back." I warned him.

"Pfft…I'm strong love." He said and walked toward the car. I heard several whistles and the loudest was from Emmett.

"I love you." I told Edward and kissed his neck, he shivered a little, but kept walking.

"I love you, too." He turned his head and quickly kissed my lips.

"Jasper! I want a piggy back ride, too." I heard Alice whine and soon she started giggling.

"Daddy!" Tabitha screamed and I saw Emmett pick her up and give her piggy back ride as well. I felt bad for Rose, but she seemed happy to see her daughter smiling.

We reached our car and Edward gently put me down.

"Bella!"

"Yes, Alice?"

"We are just going to go home, but I am coming to your house tomorrow to make sure you pack everything." She warned.

"Fine, but just come after lunch." I told her.

"Sure." She winked and bounced back towards her car with Jasper.

Finally I was home and poor Edward had to pick up all the bags, he didn't look like he was in pain, so I was fine with it..

"Just dump them in the closet, Alice is going to put them in bags anyways." I told him and called for pizza, I was so tired to make anything.

I took a quick shower while Edward looked over the details for Brazil again. I put on my yellow lace cami and boyshorts.** (Picture in my profile)**

I was so tired, I went straight to bed.

I woke up to gentle shaking and an angel calling.

"Bella…love. Please wake up and eat this. You need to eat something." He said.

"I want to sleep." I moaned.

"I know baby, just one slice." He said and brought the pizza slice near my face. I sat up on the bed and Edward brought the pizza slice over to my mouth, I opened it and chewed the pizza.

He luckily fed me two slices and a glass of water, I don't even remember how it tasted, I'm sure it was good. My eyes were feeling droopy.

"Did you eat?" I drowsily asked him.

"I did, go to sleep. I will be there in few minutes." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Kay…hurry." I yelled.

I snuck back inside the covers. I tried to stay awake for Edward and after few minutes I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Thank you for feeding me, you didn't have to." I said softly.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted too. I love you remember?" he chuckled.

"I love you too Edward." I snuggled towards him and searched for his lips. I felt his warm lips on me or that's what I thought it was.

"Love, that's my chin." He chuckled.

"Sorry." I blushed.

I felt him raise my chin with his fingers and leaned in to kiss me. His sweet breath lured me to sleep even more somehow.

"Night."I heard him.

That was the last thing I heard before going to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Now next chapter, I promise that they will be in BRAZIL! Woopdie doo!! I am so exited, I feel like I am actually going there hehe.**

**A: You're so lame.**

**V: Shut it!**

**A: Nah-uh.**

**V: Uh huh.**

**A: Nah uh huh huh.**

**V: Uh huh huh huh huh.**

**A: Nah uh hu-**

**V: We are both lame doing this.**

**Oh by the way, I did start writing my next chapter. So this time I can give a you sneak peek, leave a review if you want one.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**Thank you! Thank you !Thank you! For reading and reviewing my little story, hmm I don't think it's little, but you get my point.**

**Ashley- thank you for all of your kindness and your thoughtful letters…LMAO haha okay but really you Rock! My lemons would have been funny instead of romantic if it wasn't for you pointing out few mistakes. And you people should really check out her story 'Easier to Lie' and leave her some love.  
**

**I would also like to thank my fellow vegetarian, Louise Cullen for her amazing facts about Brazil, it did help me a lot. A huge thank you to Ellie-Brazil who send me links for pictures and a lot of information on Brazil, you are going to be a great travel agent!**

**Oh and all the pictures of Brazil will be in my Brazil link in my profile from now on.  
**

**Hmm…I think that's all for now…**

**LET'S GET READING!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 23

BPOV

"Wake up beautiful, it's almost 12." Edward said and in an instant, I was awake.

"12!" I shrieked.

"Yup! I can't believe Alice tired you out more than I ever could. Well I guess I will just have to break her record." Edward mulled over.

"It was you Edward, remember the bathroom? I was already tired because of that." I mumbled and he grinned at me.

"Good morning." He came towards me and kissed me, slipping his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues danced together and I felt his minty breath. I quickly pulled away.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

"Morning breath." I covered my mouth and ran towards the bathroom.

"I don't smell it, besides you have kissed me in the morning." He said.

"Yes, but you didn't brush then either." I told him and started brushing my teeth.

"You'll never smell bad to me, sweetheart." He cooed and placed little kisses on my shoulders and neck. I washed my mouth and looked at him.

"Good morning." I said simply and started kissing him fervently. I sucked on his top lip while he did the same with my bottom. Our mouth's parted and we moved our tongues along each other in rhythm. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. His started to caress and rub my ass.

I moaned into his mouth and started grinding against him. He walked us back towards our room and laid me on the bed, with him laying over me. I still had my legs wrapped around him and I felt his hips rock over mine. Both of us moaned on contact of his hardness over my hot core.

I roamed my hands over his back and he pulled me closer by pulling my hips towards him.

"Ahem, did you forget that I was here?" Alice said standing near the door.

"Ugh yes!" Edward groaned and hid his head under the pillow.

"I thought you were coming later?" I asked.

"It is later, now go take a shower while I decide what you need to pack." Alice said and ran towards the closet.

I noticed mines and Edward's coach luggage bags were out. They were bought by Alice as well.

"I'm hungry." I grumbled.

"I made pancakes." Edward said and carried me towards the kitchen and I giggled.

"I swear, you're gonna have a back problem." I said worriedly a little.

"Love, I pick up weights that are much heavier than you." He snorted and placed pancakes in front of me. I dived in and moaned.

"Again, I wish I was the one making you moan. This is not fair." He pouted.

"Honey, you are! Remember you made them." I challenged.

"But it's still not the same." He still had that pout on.

"Let's wait till Alice leaves, then I am all yours." I winked.

"She said no sex because we are leaving at 6 in the morning tomorrow." He complained.

"She is really a cockblocker." I said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Alice yelled.

"BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!" I yelled back.

I picked up my plates and washed it.

"Did I mention that you look sexy in that?" Edward said huskily. I bit my lips.

"No…"

"You look so fucking sexy, I just want to eat you up right now. Last night was a torture love, I have too…no I need to have you." He said softly, his eyes racking over my yellow cami, where he could see my nipple hardening. He stroked my cheekbones and I leaned into his hand.

"Then have me."

"BELLA!"

"Stupid cockblocking pixie." Edward grumbled.

"I'll be right back and send her home soon." I told him and gave him a quick kiss.

Alice took three and a half hours to pack bags with all the makeup and shoes and swim clothes. Edward's bag was packed as well. She said and she will come over and do my 'traveling makeup'. I agreed with everything because I wanted her to leave soon. She laid out our clothes for tomorrow on a hanger.

"Thank you Alice, I really do appreciate." I told her honestly.

"I know, but don't think that I don't know what you're thinking. I am leaving in one minute." She winked towards me and I blushed.

"How do you know?" I groaned.

"I just do, and we are going to have so much fun!" She chirped and I jumped up and down with her as well. I couldn't wait for Brazil, even though I won't have Edward with me all the time, he will still be there.

"It sucks that Edward and Jasper won't be there, but we can shop during that time." She said excitedly.

"In Brazil? Isn't all this enough?" I waved over towards the bags.

"Nope," She popped the 'P'. "I have a feeling that the shopping will be good in Brazil."

"You always have a feeling." I said.

"No, I swear, it will be special." She said.

"All right…all right."

Finally Alice was gone to pack her bags and we were alone. But we were on strict instructions to go to sleep by 9:00pm. I don't think it was possible because I did wake up late, but Edward said that he can make me and I didn't bet against him.

I noticed Edward making few noises in the kitchen. I went towards him and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Alice is gone?" I nodded. "Bags packed?" And again I nodded.

"Smells good, what are you making?" I asked.

"Omelet." He chuckled.

"Mhmm…" I peeked at it.

"I'll get the water." I told him.

We ate our food in quite the hurry, and I didn't realize how hungry I was until I had the first bite. Edward shared half of his third omelet with me, since I only had one.

"If you want more, I can make you more." Edward offered.

"No, I just want your half omelet." I smiled. He chuckled and shook his head.

"That was really good." I said licking my fork.

"Love, don't do that, it's umm very distracting." He said and shifted his pants. I giggled.

"I'm going to take a quick shower okay?" I ran and gave him a quick kiss and then went up to our bedroom. Alice had brought me the trimmer for my bikini line and said that we can get proper Brazilian wax in Brazil. I did that and was satisfied by it for now, even though a Brazilian hurts a lot, it's worth weeks of no trimming or shaving. Edward especially loves it.

I did all the scrub, cleansing, toning and polishing that Alice told me to do. I have to admit, my skin and body looked really good, like I just came out of the spa. Lastly, I took a bath in my freesias body wash and shampoo. I got out and dried myself. I blow-dried my hair and tied it up, so that if will be wavy, just the way Edward likes it.

I put on my pink and blue cami and boy shorts with cream lace at the bottom on.** (Picture in my profile)**

I walked down the stairs and found Edward in the living room. He was in his plaid pajamas and a dark blue tee, looking sexy with those glasses and typing away on his laptop on the sofa.

"Edward..." I called out in what I hoped to be a sexy voice. His head instantly snapped towards me. I bit my lips and blew him a kiss. He grinned goofily at me and pretended to catch it. He removed his glasses and put away his laptop.

I slowly pushed the straps of my camisole down and he froze. He eyes looking at me hungrily. My panties started to get wetter and my nipples were hard. Butterflies were going crazy in my stomach, but I wanted to do this for him. I removed the hairband for my hair and shook my hair, so that it fell over my shoulders and back. I knew he thinks that I look very sexy with my hair down. I saw him lick his lips and then, he pulled off his tee and threw it.

I think I just about came at the vision in front of me. His bare chest always leaves me breathless, but I wanted to out do him. I slowly hooked my hands under those straps and pushed them down, as I moved my hips sensually. I removed my legs from them and kicked them away. I was now standing in just my pink and blue lace boyshorts. I noticed his very obvious erection straining through his pajamas. He quickly removed them as well, so now he was standing there in his dark blue boxer briefs, looking like my Adonis.

My arousal was getting painful by the minute. I took a step back and he took a step forward. Both of us were smiling like idiots, well sexually frustrated and turned on idiots.

"Bella…" Edward said.

"Edward…" I mocked his tone.

"Come here my love." He said hoarsely and I shook my head, taking few steps back.

"So you wanna play a game?" He smirked, his eyes were very dark green and kept flickering to my eyes, to my lips to my breast and then to my drenched lace that barely covered my ass.

"Yes." My words sounded like a moan to me.

Speedily Edward ran towards me, making me shriek and run towards our room. We were laughing and I felt him grip my waist and press my back towards his chest.

"I will always have you, love." Edward growled and gently bit my ear lobe, making me mew in pleasure.

"I do too Edward, I only want you, forever." I turned around in his arms and pulled his face towards me by clutching the back of his neck and kissing him with all the lust, desire, passion and love I had. He kissed me with the same zealousness as well.

I ran my hand along his hard length through his boxers and he moaned into my mouth. His hands molded around my bottom cheeks under my lace boy shorts, as he massaged and squeezed while working my panties down. Once my panties were with the rest of our clothes scattered around, he yanked his own boxers all the way off and we faced each other completely naked.

Edward brought me up and slammed his mouth onto mine, kissing me with a hot passion that matched my own. I felt him push me back on the wall in our bedroom, lifting my leg over his muscular thigh while I wrapped the other around his waist. One of my hands was in his tangled mess of a hair and the other one cupping his face. Edward had his arm around my waist and the other one on the wall.

He drove into me with one quick thrust and was buried to the hilt. I screamed his name at the sensations that took over me, and he leaned his face into the crook of my neck.

"Bella, Look at me love. Look into my eyes."

With some might, I managed to get my eyes open and locked with his burning gaze. He started with slow strokes that made my eyes want to roll back in my head. I just wanted to give into the pleasure that he brought me.

"No, no Bella. Keep your eyes open baby." He said, and made me open by eyes again.

He picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into me, as I started running sloppy wet kisses up and down his neck.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He was chanting my name and nothing had ever sounded quite as beautiful.

"Edward!" I yelled his name as I flung my head back, my head touching the wall after he changed his angle and started hitting my pleasure spot. He kept the angle going, faster and faster as I felt myself getting tighter and tighter.

I could feel my breasts rubbing on his chest with every thrust, I could feel him grinding into my clit with every inward thrust. Us joined in the most intimate way, was all too much.

"Shit…fuck Bella, your pussy is made for me, so wet…hot…ugnhh," Edward's words were driving me even closer to the edge and finally I went over, bringing Edward with me.

"OH my god…EDWARD!!"

I could see stars behind my eyes as the surges of pleasure washed over us. Edward was holding onto me, as if to keep himself from falling to the floor, while he rode his own tremors. We both sank to the floor and I sat in Edward's lap while he leaned against the wall. His arms were around me, and we were caressing each other while the last ripples of bliss flowed through our body.

We lay there on our bedroom floor, kissing some more before he roused and said, "Come on baby. Let's go to sleep, it's 9:35pm."

"We were supposed to be asleep by 9." I giggled.

"At least I didn't make love to you all night long." Edward said before leaning in and kissing me again.

"Well, too bad." I said smiling.

"My little minx." He chuckled and slapped my ass. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me over to our bed, tucking me in and then wrapping me up in his arms.

"I love you so much, Edward Cullen."

"And I love you, Mrs. Bella Cullen." He replied, crushing our lips together in a tender kiss as we slowly descended from our utterly blissful high.

***

We woke up to the alarm blaring. I groaned and cuddled into Edward's chest, wrapping my arms tighter around his waist.

"Bella…wake up darling, we are going to Brazil today." Edward said excitedly. That woke me up.

"OH MY GOD! We are going to Brazil today!" I squealed, almost jumping on the bed. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me lustfully, that's when I noticed I was naked, I turned beet red and covered myself in sheets.

"You never cease to amaze me." Edward said laughing and gave me my morning kiss.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" I asked.

"You really think I am going to say no to that?" He chuckled.

"No funny business, Alice will be here soon with everyone."

He pouted at me and walked, more like stomped towards the bathroom, naked. I giggled and ran towards him. He turned on the shower after we brushed our teeth and then we took turns washing each other.

"Edward!" I scolded him and he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"But Bella, it's my morning fix." He whined.

I slapped away his hands from groping my boobs again.

"Wasn't last night enough?" I asked smiling.

"NO." he whimpered and I felt his hands move to my ass, cupping them. I laughed at his antics. I washed his hair while one of his hands went towards my nipple.

"Please Edward, we don't have time and I don't want to be sexually frustrated during the flight." I moved his hands away, once again.

"Who said you have to be, we can have a quickie." He hummed over my breast and took a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh god!" I shrieked.

Before I could say or do anything else, I felt myself pushed against the shower wall. My hands and legs instantly wrapped around him.

I felt his fingers stroke my wet folds and then he plunged roughly into me, the both of us moaned at the immediate pleasure of our connection.

"EDWARD!!...ahh." I screamed and he set a quick pace, holding me up against the wet shower wall. I was bouncing now, meeting his every thrust as he pounded into me with so much force.

"Sorry love, are you hurting?" He asked hoarsely, slowing his pace.

"No Edward, harder!" My sounds were coming out as muffled screams against his shoulder.

I could feel my walls beginning to clamp up around him now, and knew that he was close to his release as well.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned out, biting his shoulder to stifle my cries of ecstasy.

"I'm close, so close."He grunted in response.

I felt one of his hands leave my bottom and started to rub my clit, I couldn't stop the knot from exploding and felt myself starting to shudder from my orgasm.

"BELLA!!...fuck!" He hissed. His body started to shake and after two more thrusts, he came.

"Shit." He groaned aloud.

I felt him releasing into me, his body going stiff as he forced himself to thrust into me one last time, and I bit into his shoulder harder to muffle the screams, as my second orgasm racked my body at the feeling of his seeds spilling into me.

We were both panting and Edward moved the warm water over our bodies.

"Great, we need another shower." I said and he chuckled.

After another very quick shower, Edward left the bathroom to get dressed while I wrapped myself in the white fluffy robe, waiting for Alice.

"Eww…it smells sex in here."Alice said wriggled her nose. She came after 10 minutes while I lotioned my body and blow-dried my hair.

"You're weird, now hurry up Alice, I want go to Brazil." I said in a very Alice-like manner.

She quickly curled and sprayed my hair, applied light make-up. I told her that I wanted to put the strawberry lip balm, so she didn't do anything to my lips. Thank god.

"All right, here is your traveling outfit." Alice chirped and handed me a fitted dark blue mini skirt with a white tank top that had an anchor print on it** (Picture in my profile)**. She had a white mini dress on.

We went downstairs and I noticed the bags were gone.

"It's in our car. You were the last one to get ready." Alice said, reading my mind. I stuck my tongue out to her and she laughed.

"Here Bella, I think we both need this." Jasper said and handed me coffee. I thanked him.

I noticed Rose wiping away her tears and I immediately ran towards her.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked and Emmett tried to hide his chuckle.

"My poor baby is going to be without her mommy." She sniffed.

"Oh Rose, she is going to be fine. Esme will take really good care of her, Tabby is like her granddaughter. Please don't worry, we all want you to have fun." I told her and soothingly rubbed her back.

"Thanks Bella, you are right." She smiled.

"All right, let's go…the driver is waiting." Edward yelled from the door.

"Yuppie!" Emmett said and gracefully ran out the door.

I went running towards Edward tripping, he picked me up and twirled me around, making me sequel. He put me back down and kissed me.

"Excited much?" I asked him and he grinned crookedly at me, nodding his head.

Before I knew it, we were at the airport, our tickets have been passed out to six of us and our bags were in our private jet. I was bouncing on my feet with excitement and Alice had started to talk non-stop about all things Brazilian. Emmett couldn't wait for the food and almost naked girls, which earned a smack on his head from Rose, who just wanted some sleep.

When we entered our tiny plane, which wasn't that tiny after all. All of us were speechless.

"DAMN! THIS IS SO COOL." Emmett boomed and flopped down on one of the soft leather seats. There were sofas, a dining area. They even had two queen beds, but they were in one room so no one could do anything. It had a nice big bathroom, too **(Picture in my profile)**.

"Hello I'm David. Mr. Smith is your captain. I am your co-captain for today's flight. Our plane will leave shortly to Galeao International airport in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Your rented car with the driver will be waiting for you as we land, to take you to Angra dos Reis Island, which will take up to 2 hours by car. Our flight to Brazil is going to take 9 hours 50 minutes. Any questions?"

"When are we getting food?" Emmett asked, raising his hands like a kid. We all laughed.

"As soon as the plane is in the air, sir." David said politely.

"That will be all David. Thanks." Edward smiled.

"Let's get this plane in the air." Alice started bouncing in her seats while Jasper tried to unsuccessfully buckle her seat belt. Rose was already asleep and Emmett was looking at the food menu.

"So you will stay with me all the time at the Island?" I asked Edward.

"Yes love, I will. I only have to attend one or maybe two meetings in Rio, but that's about it. Dad made sure we have fun." Edward said and kissed me sweetly.

"Good because I will miss you a lot." I snuggled into his chest.

I don't remember anything after that because as soon as we were in the air, my eyes started getting droopy.

"Go to sleep love, I'm sorry I tired you out." I heard Edward say and kissed the top of my head.

"It takes two to tango…" I mumbled and he chuckled. I felt myself picked up, and I am guessing he placed me on the queen bed. I heard him hum my lullaby and soon I was asleep.

I was awoken by Emmett's loud booming laughter and Alice's high pitched voice. I let out a yawn.

"Thanks guy, you woke her up." Edward hissed and then continued to stroke my hair.

"I'm sorry love, but both of them are too excited to shut up. Are you rested?" He asked and kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"Yeah…what time is it?" I asked, my voice hoarse due to sleeping.

"It's 1:30pm, we should be there within three hours." He informed. I noticed I had fallen asleep on Edward's lap at some point. I blushed and stretched my arms.

"Did you sleep?" I asked and he nodded.

"I woke up around 11," He smiled. "Here is your food."

After I ate, Alice came and pulled me away to show me all the cool places and things we are supposed to do. They had stocked our private jet with all the brochures and information about Brazil. Unfortunately it even showed where to shop in Rio and Alice already started naming places.

"Are you missing Tabby?" I asked Rose, who was looking at few magazines on the sofa.

"Yes, but a lot of things that we are going to do, aren't for kids and she will miss her school." Rose said and sighed.

"Don't worry, we will go to Disney world for her." I said and Alice squealed.

I don't even remember how the time passed, but David told us that we are about to land and we need to go back to our seats, all of us were trying not to act like overly excited kids. Emmett, Jasper and Edward had somehow found the Wii, and were playing with it.

"Aww man." Emmett whines and put away the game.

"Yeah." Jasper chimed in.

"You guys, don't you want to see hot babes?" Edward asked chuckling, Emmett's pout was lost and he and Jasper hurriedly sat down on their seats, securely buckling themselves.

"Seriously I can't wait to go to beach. Did you know a lot of Victoria's secret models are Brazilian?" Jasper said grinning.

"Yup, why do you think the Brazilian wax is called Brazilian?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"Did you know that they have nude beaches? And it's legal?" Edward said astonished.

Us, girls exchanged looks and nodded at each other, I swear we have telepathy powers, but I didn't care….our husbands or in Alice's case Fiancé needs to know our importance.

I can't believe Edward called other girls 'Hot Babes', I mean I am sure guys talk about it in bars and stuff, but not when we are sitting right here. How dare he do that!

We went to our respective seats, and I sat on the window seat. I looked at the clouds below, trying to see if I can see Rio or a land down there. I was giving Edward the silent treatment.

"Can you see Rio?" He asked excited and I shrugged. He peeked over to my window, and I tried my hardest not to kiss him when his smell enveloped around me.

"Oh look love, I think I see land coming closer, we are almost there." He grinned crookedly at me. I looked away.

"Bella…" I could hear him frown.

"Baby, are you mad at me?" He asked confused and I said nothing.

"Why are you mad at me? What did I do, love? Please tell me so that I can fix it." Edward pleaded and I tried not to let myself wrap my arms around him, crushing him to me and kissing him senseless.

"WHY DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID FEW MINUTES AGO, INSTEAD OF ASKING ME!" I heard Rose screech.

"Few minutes ago?" Edward said mystified. Again, I shrugged.

"Please Alice, don't withdraw sex, can we at least have angry sex while I think about what I did wrong." I heard Jasper implored and I let out a chuckle.

"Love, I am sorry for whatever I did or said, please tell me what it is and I will fix it." Edward begged and I bit my lips, in order to control myself to not kiss him.

This was not just about me, but for us girls respect as well!

I have lost it, I am going crazy. Without even a little kiss from Edward, my mind has gone haywire.

"Please prepare to land and make sure you are securely buckled." We heard the announcement.

Edward interviewed our hands, shakily as if he was scared that I will slap his hand away. But I need that little touch to go on, and I pretended that I didn't notice his sweet gesture.

Soon, we landed in Rio. We could see the city as we exited the plane. I was hit with very warm breezy air, it even smelled like beach. I grinned, the exhilaration of being in Brazil, it gave me the jitters and I noticed everyone was beaming as well, even after that sour mood we had in the plane. Which reminded me again of Edward's word and the sourness came back.

"Hello, I am Jim and I am your driver. Your bags are in the car, shall we?" A man in this late 20s said, he was tanned skin and I guess he could be called attractive. He opened the door for me and gave me a wink.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me possessively and kissed my neck.

"Thanks." He snapped coldly at poor Jim, who looked shocked.

"Oh yes! WELCOME TO BRAZIL! Land of beautiful scenery and women." Jim said in an accent.

"Yup, Brazil…here we go." Alice murmured a little sarcastically.

Jim had to mention the women, didn't he? I wondered what this trip has in store for us, as we all settled into the car and drove towards our beach house in Angra Dos Reis.

* * *

**Hehe I promised Brazil, and here it is…I know, evil. Who liked pouty Edward?**

**A: I do!**

**V: How come you're always here at the end of my chapters?**

**A: I want to get the last word**

**V: It's my story, I do!**

**A: Well I fix your stupid funny mistakes, so I think I should.**

**Edward: You're both immature.**

**A: HEY!**

**V: Hii!!**

**A: Damn, he left us.**

**V: It's okay, we will catch him.**

***The girls let out an evil laugh and rubbed their hands menacingly***

**Who wants some sneaky peaky? Oh god, I need to come up with better ways to say this.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**I wish I can shout out to every one of you that reviewed me (But do you know how long it takes for me to type your name in here? Sorry maybe I'm just being lazy) …well all you ladies out there who were like "Ugh Men/Boys can be so stupid, deserve what they are getting, and girls needs to get their revenge." You all cracked me up, some of you even gave me sweet revenge ideas…I love you all. Also anyone who loves and reviews me, I love you too…you guys are the best readers in the history of readers hehe.**

**And my dear Ashley, what will I do without you? You better share those naked Rob pictures, if you ever get your hands on them. I will gladly share wet Rob pictures with you, too bad you have already seen them lol.**

**Oh and Ellie! Man I loved the picture of "Jim" you send us. Thank you for doing it, you really helped me out in a lot of things and also for translating my poor Portuguese translation, btw it wasn't my fault, blame the online translator. For anyone who hasn't seen her review and wants to see how Jim looks like? Well here is it… http://www(DOT)terra(DOT)com(DOT)br/istoegente/160/fotos/rodrigo_santoro_**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE****: Ashley and I have created our very own website called 'Smut Addict Anonymous' I think it's pretty obvious what it's for. But we don't cure our addiction on it, but support it. So check out our website it's…**

**http://smutaddictanonymous(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com/**

**We are going to post links to fanfic stories which off course has some lemony goodness in them. There are also picture of Mr Hottie cough Rob cough. Umm there will be lingerie of the week wink wink, and other few nitty gritty. **

**Check out the cool banner I made, it took me forever…I also renovated my own website for 'I Married My Ex-Boss' all the pictures are on it.**

**Now enough of me blabbing…LET'S GET READING!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

For an entire two hour ride in the car towards our rented house, I had to listen to Emmett's pitiful begging. Jasper had brought anything expensive he could buy from the airport and gave them to Alice, every few minutes, I could see her resistance slipping away. Rose already told me that Emmett with a pout is a huge turn on for her, so I knew she would be jumping his bones as soon as we got home.

I on the other hand was still giving Edward the silent treatment. He did buy me a bouquet of roses from the airport. I took it, but didn't say anything. His face looked sad and I tried not to just give into him. I did shed few tears in the bathroom before leaving the airport.

All I want for him is to realize what he said, but he still hasn't. He was still racking his brains for one thing that had distressed us. Boys are stupid- I grumbled in my mind.

Finally, we reached our home away from home in Angra dos Reis. It was beautiful summer mansion, we also had access to our own private beach that had fences for privacy. It had palm and coconut trees around it with white sandy beach with beautiful blue ocean's view. We all were in awe of the beauty of this place. Jim started putting away our luggage inside.

"This place is amazing." Alice said and we nodded.

The living room was huge with a blue fireplace at the end, with white and blue sofas that matched the ocean outside. There were bookcases and books scattered around by Brazilian authors. I couldn't wait to get my hands on them and sit on the beach, reading it. The kitchen was a gourmet kitchen, but I don't think I will be able to use it because we will be busy with other things, well I hoped. The dining room was amazing as well, it had antique doors with hand painted pictures on it. The table was antique and yellow with eight chairs around it and a chandelier over it. There were three huge master bedrooms around the house in three corners and I was really happy about that. **(Pictures in my profile)**

"Shall we see our bedroom, love?" Edward asked grinning and offered his hand. He saw in indecision in my eyes and nodded sadly.

I let out a gasp when I entered our bedroom. It was completely different from the rest of the house. It was modern and had a living area with TV and sofa. The best features were the French doors that let out to an unbelievable balcony with beautiful view of the ocean, and we also had a tiny pool. I went back to our room and gasped at the open bathroom. It had a round tub surrounded by glass head to ceilings windows that gave another nice view of the scenery. When I turned and saw our bedroom, I stopped dead in my tracks.

I didn't see the wonderful white four poster bed or another pairs of French doors that revealed magnificent views. All I saw was my husband sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Edward." I sobbed out his name.

His eyes on an impulse locked with me. He then took two long strides towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart started being anxiously at our closeness. He then pulled me towards him so that our chests were crushed together. He cupped my face with his hand and titled his head a little. I brought my hands around his neck to keep him there, even though I knew he wasn't going to leave. I stared into his eyes, to see them filled with sadness, need, desire, lust and lastly, love- unconditional love.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what I did to bring these tears in your beautiful eyes, but I'm very sorry for it. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." He said honestly, his eyes shining with love for me.

My heart now started to pound in my chest. All I wanted was to ravish him and be ravished by him.

"Love me, forever." I said.

"I already do my love, I already do." He spoke softly, our nose brushing against each other.

I brought my face closer to his, so now our lips were vaguely brushing against each other. He then slowly put his lips on mine. It was pure heaven. His lips were so warm and sweet. It was the most amazing feeling ever and I missed it. The spark of electricity between us grew even more pronounced. His lips now parted while parting mine and started moving. Edward then started sucking on my bottom lip.

I didn't know what snapped in me, but I just had to get more of him. It's been too long, these past few hours were a torture. I put both my hands on either side of his head and pulled him even closer towards me. I had to get more of him, I started kissing him hard with all the passion I had for him. He realized what I wanted and pulled me up by placing his hands on my ass. I wrapped my ankles around his back without breaking our kiss. His hands started to massage my ass. My hands moved from his neck to his soft, shiny bronze hair.

I had to break our kiss to get enough breath, but Edward kept kissing the corner of my mouth, then towards my chin. He started kissing and sucking my neck and collarbone and tried to keep the moan from coming out, but I couldn't. This made Edward groan. I started kissing him near his ears and then sucking his earlobe. I started feeling Edward's excitement right over my wet hot core. He moaned out loud, which made me even more aroused. He brought his lips back to mine and started passionately kissing me. His tongue touched my bottom lips, so I opened my mouth and Edward's tongue entered into mine. Our tongues started moving in sync. We broke our kiss and stared into each other's eyes, panting a little.

"Now will you tell me what I did wrong?" His breath washed over me, making me dizzy.

"Well I heard you talk about 'hot babes' and 'nude beach'." I mumbled sadly. He looked shocked and then very ashamed.

"I'm so sorry love. It was just one of many stupid things us guys do. You know, it didn't mean anything to me, I said that in a joke and I'm sure Emmett and Jasper meant it as a joke as well. The only 'hot babe' in my life is you, my angel, my love, my wife." He said, gazing into my eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. He stroked his thumb over my cheekbones and carried me towards the bed. He sat down on it, with me on his lap.

"I'm really sorry, sweetheart. It was one of many stupid things that I'll regret. Do you forgive me?" He pleaded.

"Off course I do Edward, and I'm sorry for making a big deal out of it. It just hurt me I guess, like it finally hit me that you might lose interest in me or something." I said timidly.

"What?" Edward asked alarmed.

"Bella! That is never going to happen. I'm in love with you, forever. No one can change that, please grasp that love. You are now, well since three months ago, officially trapped with me." He smiled at the last sentences.

"I loved being trapped with you." I murmured and captured his lips with mine.

We heard a knock and Alice came in.

"Okay so me and Jazz are going to the beach and you're welcome to join us. Just don't go to the west side of the house." She giggled and Jasper laughed, wrapping his arms around her. I'm guessing that they made up, too.

"West side? That's where Emmett's and Rose's bedroom is." Edward said confused.

"Yup and that's why. There are in the process of making up." Jasper said, uncomfortably.

"Are they fighting?" I was suddenly worried about vandalism this house.

"Baby, I won't call it fighting." Edward chuckled and my face turned 20 shades of red.

"Oh…_oh_…Eww that's my brother." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"So do guys want to check our private beach? We are going to do all the cool island stuff tomorrow, so we are just going to relax today." Alice said.

"Sure, let's get out of here." I said and pulled Edward's hand, and ran out of the house.

I was walking with Edward hand in hand down the beach, the sun was setting and it was really beautiful. There were huge rocks in the ocean, where the waves crashed into, making it picturesque.

"Come here." Edward said and sat down on the white sand, he parted his knees and patted the spot between them. I smiled and sat down, my back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulders as we gazed the sunset.

"It's so pretty." I told him.

"Sure, but your prettier." He spoke softly and kissed my neck.

"Welcome to Brazil." I told him and turned around to kiss him sweetly, he responded eagerly.

"Why did you say that now?" He asked.

"Because…I didn't say that to you before, remember I was mad?" I said a little sheepishly.

"It was my fault, but welcome to Brazil, my love. I'm going to make sure that we enjoy ourselves. Just you and me," He said kissing me and then frowned. "And Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose."

"But we can always ditch them you know?" I said and he chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"Edward! Bella! The chef is here." Alice yelled.

"The chef?"

"Yeah, to make us Brazilian dishes because some of the restaurants here doesn't use mineral water. It's safer." Edward explained and I nodded.

Edward and Jasper entered the house before us and Alice came bouncing towards me.

"Did you really forgive Edward?" Alice asked.

"Nope, I mean I did, but I think he needs to know how I felt as well. Did you?" I asked her, smirking.

"Nope, we will just hit them when they least expect it and I have an idea." Alice winked at me.

"We should let Rose in on it as well, or maybe she has her own evil plan." I chewed over that thought.

"Are you going to withdraw sex?" Alice asked.

"Are you crazy! No! Even if I am a little pissed about Edward's comment, I still love him and I don't think I can keep my hands off him as well." I blushed.

"Yeah, me too. I meant with Jasper." Alice giggled.

As soon as we entered our house, we heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. What we saw was not only funny, but horrifying.

There was an old bald guy with a beer belly with chef hat yelling at a very embarrassed Rose and Emmett. I have never seen Rose blush and that was something new and hilarious. Rose had tied a dish towel around her and Emmett was unsuccessfully trying to hide himself behind a dinner plate.

"O que estava acontecendo na cozinha? Vocês destruíram tudo. Que vergonhoso!" Our chef was pointing at Emmett and Rose, yelling something in Portuguese.

"What's he saying?" I asked Edward.

"Something about destroying the kitchen and having no shame." He answered laughing.

We all started chuckling at the situation and Emmett shot us glares, but I could see him get even more redder.

"How the hell do you know?" I asked surprised.

"I know a little bit of Portuguese." He smirked at me and I kissed his cheeks.

"Eu estou envergonhado pela ação do meu irmão e de sua esposa. Eu garanto que não acontecerá novamente. Eles ficarão felizes em ajudar na limpeza da cozinha." Edward said smoothly.

"Obrigado," Said our chef, smiling gently towards Edward. "Há um homem esperto na casa." He then mumbled under his breath.

"What is going on?" I hissed at Edward..

"I told him sorry about Emmett and Rose's action, now they will have to help him clean the kitchen. Oh by the way, he thinks that I'm the only smart guy here." Edward told me, smirking.

"I'm Rodrigo Matos, your chef. Please wait 30 minutes and you food will be ready." Said the chef in his thick accent.

"Thanks." We all mumbled and left the kitchen chuckling. Emmett and Rose dashed towards their bedroom.

"I can only wonder what horrors that chef has seen." Jasper said.

"I hope they bleach the kitchen before he makes us food." I cringed.

After waiting for more than 30 minutes, we had our dinner and it was amazing. The Chef made a Brazilian shrimp dish called Bobó de camarão, with rice on the side. It was delectable, especially the Caipirinha. I only had one glass since I didn't want to have a hangover tomorrow while we enjoy our day out. Rose just had water, but I didn't ponder too much on that.

"This was muy delicioso, chef Rodrigo." Emmett said rubbing his tummy.

"Gracias." The chef replied and we all chuckled. Only Emmett will speak in Spanish in Portuguese speaking country, good thing the chef is bilingual.

We all went to our respective bedrooms and decided to be ready at 9 am, when Jim picks us up. Edward tired to hire some other driver/tour guide for some reason, but couldn't find any at such short notice.

"Edward…" I purred at him, as we entered our room.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He was grinning goofily at me. I giggled.

"I am thinking for putting that nice open tub for use." I came closer to him and started to unbutton his shirt. He held my waist in his hands and dipped down to kiss me passionately. He hurriedly unbuttoned rest of his shirt and threw it away.

His hands went up to my top, I raised my hands and he pulled it off. His hands quickly discarded my skirt. My hands went towards a part of his body that become more prominent as I got the belt out of the loops, and began unbuttoning his jeans. I pulled the zipper down slowly, and dragged his jeans down his legs until they hit the floor.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my lips with his. He locked our room and started walking towards the tub. My hands were in his hair, massaging his scalp as he licked and sucked my neck. I peppered his face with more kisses. He placed me gently on the wooden floor near the tub.

The lights were off in the room and the only lights that came, was from the moon and it's reflection on the water that we could see from these tall glass windows. It looked beautiful.

Edward turned on the tub and poured few scented bath oils in.

"Sorry I didn't get time to prepare for this." He said shyly.

"It's okay, you have already wooed me, remember?" I giggled, straddling his waist and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'll never stop wooing you, love." He said and started kissing me again. I felt his hands on my back and then heard him unclasp my bra, throwing it around the room. I was kissing him with all my might, by grabbing the back of his neck, to deepen our kiss.

I felt his hands come up and cup my breast, stroking and caressing it. I arched my back, pushing against his hands more. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lips, parting them and then entered my mouth while his hands now got hold of my nipple. I could feel his covered throbbing member under me and I started grinding against it.

Our tongues moved together in harmony with our grinding. He slowly pushed me down, so that my head was on the wooden floor, with him hovering over me. His pulled away from our kiss and started to kiss his way down my jaws, my neck, my collarbone. He stopped at my breast, placed his mouth over the hard tip of my breast. I sucked in my breath wildly. With his other hand, he massaged the other aching mound. My moan echoed in my ears and I could feel him grin against my flesh. He kissed it and moved to the other nipple, holding it between his lips.

I inter-weaved my fingers in his hair, pushing him towards my aching center. He pulled away from my breast and started to kiss along my stomach, stopping to lick my navel and making me mew. He hooked his fingers under my lace and in one quick motion, they were gone. He paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of me naked. I blushed self-consciously.

"You, my love, are utterly magnificent angel, made just for me." He murmured kissing just above my core. He got up on his knees and pulled off his boxer briefs, freeing his very hard arousal. I couldn't help, but moan at the sight in front of me, he grinned crookedly at me.

Then he lowered his head between my legs, his mouth caressing my hot sex.

"You are so wet…so hot." He said sending shivers down my spine.

He gently placed a kiss, as he slid a finger into my wet folds. I was being sent into an ecstasy like no other.

"Oh god, Edward!"

He quickly added two more fingers twisting and curling them, my breath was coming in gasps. He removed his finger, making me whimper.

"I want taste you." With that he ran his tongue up my slit several times, licking all of my juices. The sounds of pleasure he was making from between my legs only made my own become louder.

When he took my clit in his mouth and sucked on it, I lifted one of my legs and placed it in his shoulder so that his tongue could go deeper inside of me.

"Edward!"

"You taste so fucking amazing Bella! I can never get enough." Before I could speak again he buried his head between my legs again and started to lick and suck my pussy with need and urgency. This time when he took my clit in his mouth he didn't stop sucking until I exploded hard around him.

"Oh my…aghh." My words came out jumbled.

He kept licking me while my body shuddered and I screamed out his name, cleaning me completely.

When he was satisfied he moved up my body, to rest between my legs and kissed my neck. His starting sucking and licking my neck hard, the way he was kissing it, made me sure I would have a mark there tomorrow.

"Mine. You're mine."

"I'm yours." There was nothing truer than that.

I trailed my hands over his chiseled chest and strong eight pack abs, towards the 'v' cut of his pelvis and finally to my prized possession. I moved my fingers over his precum and stroked his length.

"Shit…Bella!" He buckled his hip against my hand.

I pushed him over, so that he was lying near the tub on the floor, while I sat on his thigh, gripping his erection in my hands. I moved my face closer to his jutting cock, it twitched in my hands and I was enthralled.

I stuck out my tongue and licked the head of his shaft..

"FUCK BELLA!" He groaned out loud and fisted his hands in my hand, pushing me towards him.

I quickly took him into my mouth, at least as much of him as I could. I was bobbing my head up and down pumping my fist in tandem. I kept sucking him and his hands were guiding me.

"Love…ahh your mouth...I." He grunted.

I slowly moved my hands from him and gently caressed his balls.

"Fuck! Keep doing that!" He yelled and started moving faster.

"Bella… baby… I'm gonna— I'm…" He grunted and I felt him shoot inside my mouth. I licked him clean and noticed that he was still semi-hard. I climbed over him, laying my head over his heart and heard it pounding. I kissed his chest and looked up to him..

He looked so beautiful with that lazy grin after an orgasm.

"Let's get in, shall we." He said. I moved towards it and entered the tub, sighing. I felt Edward come and sit behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you so much, Bella. Please promise me that you will come to me before you assume things, like today?" He pleaded. I turned around, sitting on his lap with my legs on both side and hyper aware of his growing member.

"I promise Edward and I love you, too." I assured him and sealed it with a kiss. His tongue glazed my lips and I opened my mouth. We moved our tongue in sync. He was rigid hard by now and I was getting wetter, which had nothing to do with the water.

"Mmhh… Edward." I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck and started moving my hips.

"God…baby, I need you." He moaned as well. I felt him left up my waist and slowly he lowered me. And then I felt him at my opening, his swollen head sliding in just barely. I slowly went down, hearing him groaning in satisfaction.

"Perfect." I heard him murmur. I wasn't in position to say anything so I just brought our lips together and moved them in rhythm with his thrusting.

He held onto my hips and helped my grind against him. He met me thrust for thrust, I heard the water squashing around us and see the ripples flow surrounding us. We moved together, me rolling, him pushing.

"Bella…that's it, feel so good."

"Oh god, Edward!"

My walls were constricting, and I knew I was about to cum. The electricity around us was intensified. My arms shook as an orgasm rocked my body; Edward still had a firm grasp on my hips allowing me to fully enjoy my orgasm. I could feel him orgasming beneath me, filling me, sending me into a second orgasm.

Our sounds, grunts and moans increased tenfold, the music hitting a sexual crescendo, filling my heart, body and mind with him.

"Wow." I said after a while, catching my breath.

"That's an understatement…how about mind-boggling, miraculous, staggering?" Edward chuckled.

"All of the above." I whispered and kissed him.

We laid there in the warm tub, wrapped up in each other's arms. We looked at the moon and stars shining, heard the waves of the ocean and shared an occasional kiss.

"How come the water is still warm?" I asked suddenly.

"Heated tub." He answered grinning.

"How come we don't have that?" I wondered.

"I'm getting it and don't say a word Bella." He narrowed his eyes at me, just when I was about to say no.. Damn, he knows me too well.

"Yes, I know you well." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Are you a mind reader?" I giggled.

"Yup, I'm also a vampire." He laughed.

"Let's go to sleep, your intoxicated after having too much sex." I giggled and got out of the tub.

"It's not sex, love. I'm intoxicated with your mere presence." He winked and proceeded dying me with towel, paying special attention to my breasts and I rolled my eyes at him.

We cuddled as soon as we got inside our bed, murmuring 'I love yous'.

***

I heard a loud knock followed by a girly scream.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward grunted and nuzzled his head into my hair, his arms holding me to him as he slept on his stomach and me, on my back.

"WAKE UP! It's 8!" I heard Alice yelled from behind the door. I really wonder where she gets her energy from.

"Tell her to go away, love." Edward mumbled, his breath blowing over my neck, making me shiver. I bit my lips.

"We need to wake up, I wanna see Brazil." I told him and unsuccessfully tried to push him away. He sighed loudly and sat up, pulling me up with him as well and claiming my lips.

"Good morning." He said with sleepy eyes and lazy grin.

"Mmm… morning." I said and kissed him once again.

Edward went to take a shower, while I meet with Alice to hear what we are going to do today. I pulled the robe and went searching for Alice.

"Bella! Why aren't you ready?" Alice screamed, handing me my coffee and a croissant.

"I need to know what we are doing today." I said and finished up my breakfast.

"Oh Bells, we are going atving in the rain forest and then see the natural waterfall!" Emmett yelled out, after stuffing his face with yesterday's food. Rose seemed to be eating just as much as Emmett as well.

"I have the clothes packed according to the day, so just wear day 1 clothes. Oh and pack extra swimwear for snorkeling that we will do later on." Alice said and bounced back to Jasper.

I smiled and rushed back to my room. I was a little scared about both of those things, considering I'm very clumsy, but I have Edward who is my prince charming. I giggled at that thought and joined him in the shower.

"They always come back for more." Edward said and wrapped me in his arms.

"What? That better be a joke mister." I glared at him.

"Off course it is Bella, how can you think that?" He pouted and started washing me with his wonderful strong hands.

"What would you think if I said that line?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I get your point. Sorry, lame joke." He chuckled and mumbled something like 'breaking the guys bone and throwing it in black trash bag into the dumpster'.

"You are crazy, but I still love you." I leaned to kiss him, his hands going to my ass and give me a squeeze.

"Perv." I giggled and washed his hair, just because I love doing it.

After we were done, I got dressed in short dark blue short with a white halter top. Alice made sure to tell me and wear my bikini underneath my clothes, instead of bra and panties. It was a little racy than what I wear, but this is Brazil for crying out loud. It was dark blue, with light blue flower print on it and I liked it. Alice came and did my hair in messy curls, applied waterproof eyeliner and mascaras and my strawberry lip balm. I wore black uggs, just because they are rough and tough, and also very comfy.

"What the fuck is this, there is no way in hell I'm wearing a speedo." Edward complained.

"Why? I think you will look really hot and really fuck-able in that." I purred at him. He looked at me stunned and seemed in a very confused state, the towel wrapped around on his hips, just at the edge towards…

"Bella, are you listening?" Edward asked again, smirking.

"No." I blushed.

"I'm wearing normal swim trucks under my jeans." He announced and stripped off his towel. I gaped at him while he wore those trucks and then jeans. He covered those amazing abs from my view by wearing a white t-shirt with a very hot black jacket. **(I have both Bella's and Edward's outfit pictures in my profile)**

"Meany." I pouted and he laughed.

"Well I'm just glad that I have the same effect on you as you have on me." He said and kissed me and then pulled away to look at me, more like gawking at me.

"Did you doubt that? Don't you know that you dazzle me?" I asked and fidgeted under his gaze.

"Now I do and my love, you look very fuck-able to me right now." He said in a husky tone and pulled me by my waist towards his hard-on.

"Get rid of it Edward, we are leaving in a few." I said, cussing myself at missing the chance to jump my husband's bone.

"I will have you." He growled and gently bit my ear lobe and kissed that spot.

"We will see." I slapped his ass and laughed, running away from him. He was still shocked over what I just did and didn't move.

"Bella!" I heard him yell for me.

I started giggling and noticed our family staring at me weirdly. I ran behind Emmett's big form.

"Save me brother bear." I shrieked when I noticed Edward run into the living room, giving me 'the look'.

"What did you do to my sister, Edward?" Emmett growled and cracked his knuckles.

Oh this is going to be good.

* * *

**Do you want some fighting action or some silly humor? I really don't want to ruin Edward's pretty face though.**

**A: Me too, it will hurt me right here.**

**V: I know A, I know.**

**A: Wow I don't have anything to say...can I say shit balls?**

**V: Yes, finally I waited for this day to come…forever.**

**A: Please V, you would die of boredom, if it wasn't me entertaining you.**

**V: Yeah, like the time where we were in asylum padded white room with white spy suit and telling each other the future of our stories?**

**A: Yup! And they let us go because we made everyone else insane.**

**V: Good times, good times.**

**Okay lastly, I might be going to Boston on sunday, so I may not update untill next week and a half or so. I will try to write and update from there, but I'm sorry if I can't.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**I'M BACK!!! Hehe I know you're pissed about not getting an update, trust me, I missed writing just as much as you did. **

**Ps: Boston isn't all that great, no offence to the Bostonians. Well the aquarium was cute with all these penguins lol.**

**So thank you to everyone that reads and reviews me, I love you guys. Also, to the few who pmed me saying that they missed me, cough Claire cough, I missed you too!**

**Ashley, haha I can't say I missed you cause we still talked while I was in Boston, thank you mobile instant messenger. Thanks for everything, like entertaining me on that horrid bus with the stinky food smell or the double Decker train. Knight Bus. *Twinhi5***

**Ooo I just realized that I haven't mentioned Edward's or Bella's age. Well Bella is 24 years old and Edward is 26. Alice is 23, Jasper and Rose are 25. Emmett is 28 and Tabitha is 4 years old.**

**Now LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

Edward was staring down at me, while I hid behind Emmett, who was glaring at Edward. Emmett cracked his knuckles and also tried to do the same with his neck by tilting his head from left to right.

"Did you hurt my little sister? Eddie?" Emmett said in a very sinister voice, punching the couch. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. Edward looked confused. Alice and Jasper were trying not to laugh.

"Are you crazy? Of course not." Edward said, crossing his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Then why is Bella hiding for you?" Emmett asked. I giggled when Edward blushed a little. How would someone tell their wife's brother that he was running after his wife for sex?

"Edward has turned into a sex addict." Alice said shrugging. I laughed and Edward glared at Alice and me.

"Just because you're married, it doesn't mean you can do it whenever you want…Eddie." Emmett lectured Edward, but instead got a smack on his head from Rose.

"Oww Rosie." Emmett pouted and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist.

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice, moron." Rose hissed at him and grabbed crackers to munch on.

We all laughed at them and I ran into Edward's open arms, cuddling to his chest.

"My evil sexy devil." He chuckled and kissed top of my head.

Jim was here to pick us up and take us to the ATV trail, which was a few miles away from our house. The trail lets you see the beauty of the rain forest, the plants, birds and possibly small mammals.

"Good morning ladies." Jim grinned at us, and gave me a sly wink. I heard Edward growl at him, but Jim paid him no attention. I giggled at Edward's frustration.

"I really don't like him." Edward mumbled.

"Just because he looks at Bella more than anyone else doesn't mean that he's bad. He is getting us sweet ATVs, so chill." Emmett told Edward.

"Whatever." Edward grumbled and placed me on his lap, even though there was space in the car.

"What's going to cheer you up, Edward?" I asked.

"This." He gave me a crooked grin and kissed me passionately. Once we pulled away, I was a bit dazed.

"Here we are." Jim announced and pulled over.

As soon as we got out, I noticed Emmett run towards a red ATV, and ogled at it. Rose nodded at him, and they started putting on their helmets and other protective gear.

"They have my pink ATV!" Alice shrieked and started wearing her matching pink helmet. Jasper was staring at it with disgust.

"Jasper, you don't like it?" Alice pouted and looked like she was about to cry. Jasper instantly smiled at her, took her hand in his and gave it a kiss, making her smile.

"Hah! Pussy!" Emmett yelled out. Jasper shot him the nastiest glare.

"Say the guy who owns a pink shirt?" Jasper smirked and Emmett stopped laughing.

"For you, Miss Bella-" Jim started saying, but got cut off by Edward.

"It's Mrs. Cullen." Edward said proudly, wrapping his arms around my waist. Jim ignored him and continued.

"I have arranged a special car for you. I hope you like it." He grinned and showed me our ATV. I stopped dead in my tracks and screamed. I can't believe they even have ATV's this luxurious.

It was like a freaking ATV blue car with leather seats and even a CD player. **(I have all the pictures of their ATV's in my profile)**

"Wow," Edward grinned and stroked the hood. "Thanks," He told Jim curtly.

"Aww thank you so much, Jim." I smiled at him and he took my hand in his, and kissed it. I blushed.

"All right, let's go." Edward hissed and picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and walked towards the car.

"God Edward, I can walk! Put me down." I yelled and he finally put me down. He started buckling me up in my helmet and other gear. I have to admit, Edward looked hot with his helmet on.

"I can't kiss you, can I?" I asked. He removed our helmet and claimed my lips. He pulled me up, making me stand on my tip toes, me leaning on him with his hands on my ass. He licked my bottom lips, and entered my mouth. I moaned inside his mouth and fisted my hands in his hair.

We broke up to several throat clearings, I was sure that my face resembled a tomato. Edward was grinning goofily.

"All right, let's go!" Emmett said enthusiastically. Rose was in front, driving. Emmett had securely wrapped her in his arms while sitting behind her. I was so happy for my brother and I had a feeling that something is going on between them that they are hiding from us.

Jasper was driving with Alice on the back, crushing herself to him. Edward had claimed the driving seat and I was fine with it.

"Here is your map for Serro do Mar, which is the sea mountain range. Just follow the trail, you can see the beach on your left and our beautiful forest on your right. You can stop by the cachoiera waterfalls," Jim said. "Have a good day and I'll come back later." He waved towards us.

"Whoopiee!" Emmett screamed, as soon as we followed the trail.

We were all in awe of the beauty here, no one was on our trail, which I was glad for. It was just us and the beautiful rain forest. We could hear different birds chirping and fluttering. The smell from various flowers and trees were amazing. We could also see the beach and hear ocean waves.

But the best thing was doing this on an ATV. Our ride was bumpy, making me jump and squeal.

"YOU READY EDWARD?" I heard Rose asked.

"YUP." Edward grinned back. I looked backed to see Jasper give us a thumps up.

Soon, Edward increased his speed and we were racing in the forest, going almost 55mph, which was fast for these ATVs. The slope made us go even more faster. I felt like I was on a roller coaster, my body started feeling tingling. All us girls let out a scream and we heard the guys laugh.

"Edward!" I shrieked while we were still speeding down, the trail was rocky and I was scared for tipping over.

"Relax Bella, nothing is going to happen." He turned towards me and quickly kissed me.

"Jerk! Keep your eyes on the road." I slapped his arms, he chuckled.

Finally, we slowed down enough and looked at the scenery around us.

"OMGOMGOMG JASPER!!" I heard Alice scream and when I looked behind me, both Jasper and Alice had horror-stricken look on their face. Suddenly their ATV was toppled over. Edward and Rose stopped instantly.

"What happened? Alice, are you okay? Jasper?" Edward asked, getting out.

"Yeah, we are fine." Jasper said.

"AHHH…" Alice yelled. I ran towards her and helped her get up.

"My shorts are ruined!" She shrieked and I rolled my eyes and examined her body, she was fine.

"Why did you guys fell over?" Emmett asked confused.

"The damn rabbit." Jasper hissed.

"Poor little rabbit was in our way, if I hadn't seen it, Jasper would have run over him." Alice pouted.

"Didn't you think about going around him?" Edward asked.

"It was too late to think, that sucker was right there." Jasper said again and fixed up the ATV. Rose helped him check it and the ATV was good to go.

"Let's go, I wanna relax under those natural massagers." Rose said.

"The what?" I asked.

"Waterfalls Bella, when they fall on your back, it's like someone is massaging." Rose smiled. This time Emmett drove.

All us were on the track again, but Edward was driving in the front. I was looking at the map, trying to figure out where the waterfalls are.

"Bella…are you sure we are on the right track?" He asked me skeptically.

"Yes, Edward. I know how to read a map, it should be here in few minutes..." I told him, reading over the map once more.

"Fine, I still think we missed it." He grumbled.

"You don't trust me?" I asked appalled.

"Off course I do baby, but we all make mistakes." He said and just then we heard the waterfalls and I smirked at him. He blushed, looking ashamed. We stopped near the edge of it, followed by Jasper and Emmett. I shredded out of my protective gear.

"Hmm…now who made the mistake?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He removed his helmet, and I felt that everything was going in slow motion. His messy hair was even messier and he shook his head, sprinkling those water drops from his hair. I was gone, dazed and looked like a love sick fangirl. He ran his hands through his hair and turned towards me.

"I did and I'm sorry, love. I will never doubt you ever again." He said, pleading with me and gave me those puppy dog eyes.

"Hmph." I said because I couldn't say anything else. It was still going to take a while for my brain to function.

He leaned over towards me, his breath tickling my neck and kissed it. He then kissed the skin below my ears, gently biting my earlobe relishing a moan from me. His large hands cupped my face and pulled me to him for a passionate with fireworks kind of a kiss that made me forget about everything. I pulled him towards me, his hands wrapping around my waist and mine around his neck. We were too busy making out to notice our dear friends hollering to us.

"I will have you." Edward all but growled at me. He gracefully jumped out of the ATV and came towards my side. I stood up and he quickly picked me up and put me back on the path.

"Thank you." I said simply.

"Let's change into our swim suit girls." Alice winked towards me and Rose. The guys grinned and started removing their clothes.

It doesn't matter that I have seen Edward naked million times, well maybe not a million, but you get my point. He still takes my breath away when he is shirtless with those low-rise blue swim shorts, giving me the view of his abs and the amazing 'V'. He flexed his muscles and winked towards me. I blushed knowing that I was caught.

I noticed that Alice and Rose had already stripped into their swimsuit and got their men's attention. I decided to give Edward a strip show by pulling my clothes off leisurely. I pulled the white top over my head and dumped in the ATV and then opened my short's button and swayed my hips, pulling my shorts down. I threw those shorts in the ATV as well. I fixed the top of my bikini by cupping my breast, squeezing them a little, just to get a reaction out of my husband who was enjoying this show.

"Bella…" I heard his strained voice. He was looking at me lustfully and stalked towards me.

"Yeah baby?" I asked innocently.

"So sexy." I heard him mumbled and pulled me to his chest. He was grinning and suddenly I felt a slap on my ass, making me yelp.

"Tease." He said and picked me up bridal style and went towards the waterfall. They were huge and beautiful, it was seventh heaven. Like the garden from Adam and Eve, with the waterfalls, the kind we see in fantasies or Disney movies.

"Jasper…don't!" I heard Alice shrieked and it looked like there was a water fight going on. I looked at Emmett and Rose, but quickly turned away because they were having some heavy make out session going on.

"HEY!" Jasper yelled when Edward splashed him.

"She's my sister, I will always be on her side." He shrugged. He turned towards me, grinning naughtily.

"Edward." I warned and then I was dripping wet. I didn't even realize what happened, until it was too late.

"You are so dead mister." I laughed and splashed whole bunch of water in his direction with Jasper's help.

"YES WATER FIGHT!" I heard Emmet boomed and joined me.

"Three on one isn't fair!" I heard Edward yell and I felt sorry for my husband. I quickly went over to his side and jumped on his back.

"I'm here." I giggled and licked his neck. His entire body shuddered, making me giggle even more.

"We are going to explore this waterfall." Edward told our friends and walked, well more like swam with me on his back towards the main waterfall.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, still on his back. The water came up to his hips.

"Towards the more secluded area of these waterfalls, so that I can explore you." He said grinning. My entire body started tingling in anticipation. Soon we were near the rocks of those waterfalls, the water raining over us. I think I could see the rainbow over us as well. There was only one way to describe it, beautiful.

I jumped down, the water was near my waist by now. I couldn't see our friends, but I could hear the faint booming voice of my brother. Suddenly, I was trapped between the wall made of rocks and Edward.

"I got you now, love." Edward grinned.

"You'll always have me."

With that, he crushed his lips to my for an intense kiss, I swirled my tongue into his delicious mouth. His hands went towards my bottom, lifting me higher so that I could wrap my legs around him. His body trapped me between him and the rocks. He pinned my hands above my head, interviewed with his.

He started sucking on my lips, his tongue massaged mine. I nibbled on his lips and he bit onto my lower lip seductively. I moaned and started to wriggle my hands free from his, so that I could get rid of our clothes. I was getting impatient, throbbing and wet for him.

"Edwaaaaaardd……" I groaned. I wasn't in the mood for foreplay.

He just chuckled then started sucking on my neck.. I closed my eyes while he touched, and massaged my nipples through my bikini which were already hardened. His fingers quickly untied the strings from my back and around my neck.

"Don't throw them away!" I yelled because I wasn't in mood for a treasure hunt for my bikini in here.

"Fuck." He growled and looked around. He sighed and stuffed them in his pockets of his board shorts. I giggled and lifted my arms, wrapping them around his neck. The water was pouring over us like light rain.

"Where were we?" He asked, but before I could respond, he had already claimed my lips. I felt both of his hands move from my waist towards my breast. He cupped them and gave them a squeeze.

"Oh god." I breathed out.

He dipped his head down and took one nipple in his mouth. I knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling at the ends. He kissed, licked and sucked it few more times and switched to the other. I moved my hips against him, and felt his hardness right over my covered core.

"Bella." I heard him whisper. His hands went down towards my hips and untied the strings from the bikini. He quickly stuffed them along with the top in his pockets as well. They hardly took up any space.

I was a little nervous of someone finding us, but we were right under the waterfalls which created a curtain of water for us. Plus my body was hidden by Edward.

"I love you." He looked up to me, beaming.

"I love you too, Edward. Now take me, right here under the waterfalls and rainbows." I said tenderly to him. He kissed me and then pull down his shorts, but kept them at his ankles so that they wouldn't float away.

I felt one of his hands slide down towards my slit, and slipped a finger inside. I moaned out his name, buckling my hips towards his finger.

"You're already so wet." He said hoarsely, his fingers pumping into me.

"I need you." I begged.

He smiled and pulled out his finger. I felt him shift me a little and then he slipped inside me in one quick thrust. I felt whole and complete, the electricity buzzing around and within us.

He started moving slowly and gently.

"Edward...more! Faster!"

His hands went up to my ass, gripping them tightly. I moaned and yelped at the feeling. I crushed my chest to his and locked my lips with his. He started thrusting into me faster.

My back arched off the rock wall, pressing him inside me at an amazing angle.

"Bella…my love, come for me." He said rasping. My walls tighten around him, he kept pounding harder and faster.

"EDWARD!!" I shrieked when I felt myself fall into ecstasy.

"BELLA…" He gave out a guttural moan, spilling inside me.

We held on to each other as the last waves of elation and bliss coursed through our bodies. I started smiling and giggling.

"Bella?" Edward looked up to me, while he rested his head near my neck, looking up at me curiously.

"This is not the reaction I was hoping for love." Edward said, stroking his fingers over my cheekbones.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just funny and not fair." I pouted.

"What? What's not fair?" He said straightening up and I felt him slip out of me. I whimpered at the loss.

"You always get what you want. I can never deny you anything." I said. He stared at me and started chuckling, shaking his head.

"Only if you knew Bella, only if you knew. I can never deny you anything either." He smiled crookedly at me and kissed me.

I climbed off him, feeling a little lost. He pulled his shorts back on.

"Shall we?" Edward asked a little smugly.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, warning.

"What?" He asked innocently. I bit my lips and gave a pointed look towards my naked body. I looked at him and he was looking at me, licking his lips. I pushed myself closer to him, rubbing my naked breast along his chest. He moaned and closed his eyes, placing his hands on my waist.

Slowly, I moved my hands towards his pocket and sneakily removed my bikini. He was still smiling goofily and I kissed his nipple, making him groan.

I quickly tied my bikini tactfully and pulled away. He opened his eyes and straggled back.

"What? How? You…Bella…" He said clearly confused and then glared at me.

"I have my tricks." I shrugged and walked back to our friends.

"Yes, you do." I heard him mumble and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked at him smiling and he kissed my nose, making me giggle.

"Where were you guys?" Alice asked and then she got the knowing look on her face, looking our flushed faces.

"Nevermind don't answer, but you missed Emmett being ganged up and drowning." Alice's tinkling laugh echoed out.

"This isn't over, pixie." I heard Emmett hiss, grumbling and soaking wet.

"Sorry my muffin bear, but you lost." Rose laughed.

"Aww you poor muffin bear." Edward said in a baby voice and started laughing, Jasper joined in as well.

"Rose…not in front of them." Emmett pouted.

We laughed at Emmett's expense and left the waterfalls to go back. Alice, Rose and I changed back into our clothes while the guys stayed in shorts, but wore a shirt over it.

"Can I drive this?" Emmett asked like a little boy, looking at our ATV. I laughed at him and nodded. He grinned and jumped into the seat.

Me and Edward took their red ATV and I have to say that Edward looked hot on it with the helmet back on. I gave out a dreamy sign and sat behind him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Ready, love?"

"Yup."

Before I knew it, we were back and Jim was already waiting for us. It was lunch time, and we munched on the Brazilian sandwiches that the chef had packed for us. It was a sandwich that had green beans, roasted red pepper, fresh tomatoes, corn, catupiry cheese spread, avocado spread, sprinkle of paprika with cilantro-garlic sauce on the side. It was heavenly and very spicy.

"Rosie, why are you crying?" Emmett looked scare. That was his usual reaction to tears, he can't handle them. It was also one way for me to get him to do anything.

"It's so hot." She said breathlessly. I nodded, my face was red, especially my nose and eyes. My nose was runny as well.

"Yeah…but they are so good." Alice said, tearing up a little too. Jasper took a bite, screamed profanities and ate away all our fries.

"You guys are such pussies." Emmett snored and proceeded eating his sandwich.

"Umm Emmett, you're the one who is a pussy here." Edward smirked. Somehow he was able to eat the sandwiches, without looking red and flushed with watery eyes like us.

"What?" Emmett looked around nervously.

"You mean to tell me that, you didn't throw away those red pepper discreetly in the bush behind you?" Edward asked, raising a brow. I looked at him and then Emmett's humiliated face.

"PUSSY!! At least I admitted that it was spicy and didn't fake about my manliness." Jasper said and bursted out laughing and we all joined him except Emmett, who was scowling at us.

"Oh Cheer up, goof." Rose told him and they shared an eye conversation. Emmett looked instantly happy and I was confused.

"What's going on between the two of you, I feel like there is something that you're both hiding?" I narrowed my eyes at them and faked innocent looks, but I could see Emmett's lips twitching to smile.

"You know Bella, now that you mention it, I see it too." Jasper said and stared down at his sister, who shifted a little.

"We were going to announce this during dinner…" Rose started to say.

"WE'RE PREGNANT AGAIN!" Emmett blurted out happily, with a massive grin on his face. We all gasped and then me and Alice went to hug Rose, softly. Edward and Jasper gave Emmett pats on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I asked and looked at her tummy. Now I know the reason why she wore a one-piece swimsuit. There was tiny bulge right there, who can be my niece or nephew.

"Well I found out right before we came here. Emmett found out yesterday." Rose said, smiling and rubbing her tummy affectionately.

"Yup! That baby got me hot passionate sex in the kitchen yesterday." Emmett said goofily. Rose walked up to him and hit his head. He just laughed.

"So how far along are you?" Alice asked excitedly. Uh oh, I hope this baby can handle his or her future aunt's excitement.

"Four months." Rose said.

"Wow and you didn't know for four months?" I asked.

"No cause I didn't get morning sickness with this one, I think it's a boy." She said beaming.

"I can't wait for find out!" I hugged her again.

Jim drove us towards a small harbor, where we took the boat towards Ilha Grande for snorkeling. Jim was certainly a multi-tasker and drove a very slick white speed boat with blue borders towards the clear waters.

"Here is your gear, love." Edward said and put the mask over my eyes. I put the fins on and grabbed the snorkel. Everyone was ready to go in the waters and discover a new world.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. He gave me and quick peck. We were walked hand in hand from the sandy patches towards the shallow waters. Soon we were snorkeling in the clear blue and warm ocean waters. At first I didn't see anything, but the water. Edward had a firm grip on my hand, and I briefly wondered if he thinks that I will get lost or trip in here.

He turned towards me and pointed below us, I suppressed a gasp. It was Atlantis. Submerged in were colorful fishes that flocked together, small overhangs and small cave sections of the rocks. Huge schools of Parrotfish were here, along with all members of the angelfish family, such as Blue Tang, Doctorfish and Ocean Surgeonfish.. I saw couple of them feeding and nibbling on new algae.

Suddenly, they were pushed away by Emmett's giant hands, I could see Rose shaking her head in the water. I could see Alice trying really hard not laugh. Jasper was concentrating deep a little further away. Edward pulled me a little further where I could see the sponges and corals, they are so beautiful. They look sculptured by a renaissance artist. They were colorful, few in light pink, light and bright yellows, green and other earthly colors.

I moved closer to feel them and they felt cold and rough. Some were hard, but felt like I was feeling a peach.

Finally, we moved a little further and stopped at the edge of a cliff, we would have to scuba dive if we wanted to go in there. We swam back towards the shore.

"That was fun!" Emmett said, holding a suffering tiny fish in his hands.

"EMMETT! Let him go, he could be away from his family." Rose shrieked at him.

"It's okay Rosie, I'll take him home and feed him and love him." Emmett said and patted the fish adoringly, but the poor tiny fish looked like he was being squashed in-between his massive hands.

"Emmett…he needs water to survive. He will die by the time you even walk to the car." I told him calmly, he pouted.

"Bye bye Nemo." Alice said sadly, when Emmett threw 'Nemo' back into the water, who swam away happily.

"Let's head home, change and go out for dinner, guys." Edward said and we got back into the boat, which will take us to our island and drop us at our private beach.

Edward and I shared a quick shower. I dressed in normal cream short sundress paired by a long necklace, with leather flats. Edward had khaki shorts on with tee.

We all walked a couple of blocks towards a nice restaurant and bar that immediately served us some Caipirinha. We had Churrasco, which are Brazilian burgers.

I was falling asleep on Edward's shoulder, who had his arm wrapped around me securely, and gave me an occasional kiss on my head. I zoned out of the conversation that was going on which included Alice and Jasper's wedding, and Rose's pregnancy.

I felt myself being picked up and cradled in strong arms and then eventually felt myself laid on something soft. My hands searched for him on the empty bed.

"I love you." I heard him whisper and wrap me in his arms, luring me to peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it? Lol sorry, I'm a little excited since I haven't posted for almost two weeks.**

**A: No Kidding.**

**V: Gosh, I said sorry didn't I? I also send you the picture of Rob in a shiny new car. *Drool* I actually have the link in my twitter.**

**A: I wonder if he wore leather pants.**

**V: The tight kinds? Where we can see his butt muscles flex? * sighed dreamily while twirling a piece of hair***

**A: Snap out V, and go shooo write!**

**V: Hmph**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**Aww thank you guys for all your lovely reviews! You're the best! **

**I don't really have anything to say this time except saying…HAPPY BIRTHDAY A!!! hehe you're no longer a teen. **

**Also, she is going to post her new story and I have read the first chapter, it's amazing, remarkable, mind-blowing. I have never read something like it, so unique...here is the summary for it, check it out when she posts it!**

_**Treasures: Lost and Found**_

_**summary:**_ Bella Swan inherited many things from her late father in his will, money, jewelry, a house. But one thing that wasn't listed was his dream. While going through his things she uncovers charts and notebooks that were sure to lead to a sunken treasure no one knew about. Determined to live out Charlie's dream, Bella decides to return to the island of Topaz, where she grew up. She hires Edward Cullen, a deep sea diver and the man that she left behind four and a half years prior. Will working with Edward help her find the treasure that her father so diligently searched for? Or will it reclaim a priceless treasure that Bella had no intentions of trying to find?

**Now…LET'S GET READING!!!**

**

* * *

****  
**

EPOV

I was woken up by little kisses all over my face that immediately broke out in to a huge grin. Her soft hands moved towards my chest, caressing it, which followed by her lips. I groaned and tighten my arms around her thin waist.

"Wake up, baby." Bella murmured and placed a kiss on my chest.

"No, I'm comfortable just the way I am." I said, my voice was groggy and sleepy. I have no idea why Bella thinks it's sexy. Personally, I think I sound like a frog. Her tiny tongue licked down my chest, making my morning wood even more harder.

"Bella…" I don't know if it came out as a warning or pleading. She giggled and moved her fingers towards the edge of my boxers, kissing her way down towards them as well.

Ahh…this was heaven, I still can't believe it's all real. I really do get to wakeup everyday like this, well not every day. But something is better than nothing. Never mind, who am I kidding? I'm one lucky bastard to be woken up like this by my goddess.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I knew it was too good to be true." I grumbled.

"I'll be right back." I heard her say and I pulled the covers over my body.

I heard few hush whispers, a shriek, more giggles and then finally the door shut. I pulled the covers down and noticed Bella pulling out the bags, and starts dumping our clothes in**.**

"What's happening? Why aren't you in bed so that I can ravish you?" I asked her, and pouted. I know it isn't very manly, but hey, it gets me whatever I want. Wink wink.

"Sorry honey, but we are leaving for Rio today in few hours, we have to get dressed and packed." She said and vanished back into the closet. I groaned again and threw the covers over my face, wishing that this is a dream and in reality, we are on our own private island, in the bed, making love all day and night long…

I guess I fell asleep again cause I was woken up my shaking and few water drops sprinkling on me, and something that smelled like freesias and Bella…

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to find her beautiful face smiling down at me. How can she take a shower without me? It's like our daily duty.

"We're leaving in 30 minutes Edward, our bags are almost packed, and I just can't zip them up." She pouted. I pulled her face to me and kissed her sweetly, my tongue slipping inside her delectable mouth. She pulled away and gave me few more pecks. I sighed and got out of bed.

I scratched the back of my head, feeling a little lost.. I guess you can call me slow this morning. Would that be the results of not having sex? Probably.

_Or maybe you're penis has replaced your brain_

Maybe

I looked around and saw our unzipped bags, I chuckled when I noticed them, and they were half closed by Bella's failed attempts with few other things popping out of it. I quickly zipped up our bags.

I noticed Bella had my clothes out for today, with those white pants. I shrugged my shoulders and made a mental note to spill something on it before we go, so that I can change into my normal jeans.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Bella said from the bathroom, glaring at me. I pouted at her and grabbed the towel, hitting her ass with it.

"Edward." She yelped and I kissed her cheek.

I took a quick and very boring shower, might I add. Bella was dressed and ready to go, looking beautiful as always. She has a very fitting skirt that showed her nice scrumptious ass. I grudgingly dressed in the clothes she picked out for me. When I looked at myself in mirror, I had to say that I don't look bad, this was actually pretty good. It had a grey cotton blazer that matched Bella's top, that made it semi formal. **(I have pictures of their clothes' on my site)**

"I'm ready, love." I yelled out.

"Oh good, I'm sorry Edward, but we have to leave. Alice is making us all eat in the car so that she can enjoy her day in Copacabana beach." Bella sighed. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Relax, it's fine. Besides I can't wait to see you in bikini again." I grinned and images of our escapade in the waterfalls came to my mind. I shifted my pants a little, making Bella laugh. She pulled my head down and kissed me passionately, making me a little dizzy. I held on to her hips and pulled her closer.

"Jesus, every time I see you guys, you're either having , B. Just had sex, or C. About to have sex." Alice's high pitched voice was heard, by other chuckles. Bella hid her face in my chest, and I could feel her blush. I rolled my eyes at my sister, but didn't deny it. Let's face it, it's true.

"What the hell Edward, I really think you have a problem. Even I don't do that as much as you." Emmett said, crossing his arms across his chest, and we all gave him are-you-kidding-me look.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Alice, that's what happens when you all intrude on my honeymoon." I glared at her.

"Well it's my vacation. But if you want, I can arrange another honeymoon?" She pleaded.

"No Alice, its fine. I'm glad to share this with all of you." Bella spoke up, her cheeks were still pink.

"You got that right sis, it's our baby moon." Emmett grinned and hugged Rose from the back, rubbing her tummy. It was a sweet sight. My eyes found Bella's who was smiling sweetly at her brother and his sister in law. I know that having a baby is a little too early for us, but I can't wait till that happens in future, with our baby inside Bella, she would look even more beautiful and flawless than now.

We left our beach bungalow, Jim took our bags to the car, and opened the door for Bella. I glared at him, who completely ignored me. That little fucker is really getting on my nerves, I swear if his eyes lower even a little towards Bella's boobs, he is going to be a blind man.

I was a bit sad that he didn't because I could really use a punching bag.

"We are running late Jim, start the car." I hissed at him, who finally noticed my presence. He looked a little apologetic and started the car. We all got in and he drove us towards Rio.

Before I knew it, we arrived at our Copacabana Palace hotel. The building was all white and classic. We all checked into our respective penthouse suites. There was a living area, which gave wonderful views of the beach. The bed was huge and white. I heard Bella gasp from that bathroom, which was amazing and had a wonderful view. **(Pictures in my profile)**

"I can't wait to try out this tub as well." I told her, while coming behind her and wrapping her in my arms. She leaned her back towards me and turned her face so that I can capture her red, full and soft lips.

"Let's go to the beach!" She said excitedly.

"Why don't we explore our room?" I asked, and trailed kisses towards her jaws, her neck. I felt her hands tangled in my hair, tugging at it, making me moan.

Suddenly, I heard a phone ring, I groaned and pulled away.

I pulled away from my wife and glided towards the phone and roughly picked it up.

"What?" I hissed.

"Is that any way to talk to your sister?" I heard the evil sprite speak.

"What the fuck to do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Bella." She said. I pinched the bridge of my nose and started breathing through my nose harshly. I felt soft warm hands wrap around my waist.

"Hello?" Bella said after taking the phone from my hands, before I break it.

"Uh huh…I know…….yup……we'll be there." She said and I curiously looked at her, who shrugged in return, but I saw her smirk.

"What?" I asked her again.

"We just need to get dressed in our swimwear for the beach. That's all." She said quickly and dashed to the bathroom. I stood there stunned, wondering what the hell is happening. I shrugged and changed into my swim shorts.

After about ten minutes, I saw Bella come out of the bathroom and all the air left from me in a whoosh. I knew my jaw was hanging, but I couldn't help it. Bella walked closer to me and twirled a little in her, should I say very little bikini. It was white, which just made is even more sexy. The top had a very plunging neckline that showed her amazing cleavage. The bottom was even better, it barely covered her ass. My arousal was now painfully obvious.** (Picture in my profile)**

"I see you like it?" Bella giggled, while lowering her eyes to my crotch.

"Oh baby, I don't just like it, I love it." I said, once my vocals were back.

I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a zealous kiss, my other hand cupping her face. Her hands wrapped around my torso. Our lips parted slightly, and our tongues moved to their own music.

She caressed my face as my hands ran up her sides, and down her back. Bella let out a soft moan as I placed kisses from her mouth to her ear while nibbling, and trailing my tongue around its shell. My fingers ran along her hairline, while whispering "I love you" into her ear.

I pulled away, but rested my forehead against her, to look at her.

"I love you too, Edward" She said softly, and leaned into kiss me again.

We left our room and went to the lobby. I instantly notice the energizer bunny AKA Alice. Emmett looked like a kid while looking towards the beach every two seconds.

"Do you have any idea how I have managed to keep Alice here, instead of letting her go and intruding both of you?" Jasper said.

"Well maybe you should have kept her occupied," I snapped. I just realized that I said this about my sister, barf.. "By taking her shopping, off course."

"Whatever, I'm not a sex addict like you." He retorted back. I shrugged again, and Bella slapped my chest..

"I wanna see Copacabana." She said and ran towards Alice. They both whispered and giggled, and went to Rose, who smirked back.

"Hey Edward, do you think this beach is the nude beach?" Emmett asked, grinning. I saw Rose shoot a death glare to Emmett.

"What? I'm curious." He said, raising his hand up in the air, in surrender.

"I don't know Emmett nor do I care. The only woman I want to see nude is currently jumping around in tiny white bikini." I said and my gaze went back to Bella, her long brown hair, her creamy skin which was getting a little tanned. Those god-given boobs and ass. I shook my head, no need for a hard-on for painful hours while we are here at the beach.

The hotel staff had already prepared our area on the beach by pulling up the umbrella, lounge chairs and towels. There was a basket on the side that had suntan lotions, sunblock lotions, a few books, magazines and chocolates.

The beach was beautiful, it was one of the most popular beach in the world. There were so many people, it was crazy. There were coconut and palm trees surrounding it, with a nice boardwalk that had swirly patterns. The sand was white.

There were all kinds of people here, young, old, couples and families.

"Oh I want to be that tanned." Rose said, pointing at a group of young girls, who were giggling and looking over towards me, Jasper and Emmett. I felt uncomfortable and walked towards Bella. When I got closer to her, she was giving those girls glares that reminded them of their mom's anger. The look on her face was fierce and full of anger, and did I mention sexy?

I don't care if all the women here run around naked, they can't compare of my wife, my love, my Bella. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulders. She relaxed.

"Are you coming in the water with us?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Can you put the lotion on me?" She asked sweetly. I groaned. Not because I don't want to do it, but I know that putting something as innocent as lotion is going to get me excited.

"I would rather not, love." I said, rubbing my hands over my face.

"Fine, suit yourself." She laughed and I smacked her ass. She turned and gave me a flying kiss. I walked towards the water with Emmett and Jasper. I quickly ran into the ocean and gave out a sigh, as I felt the water around me, it was comforting.

I closed my eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" I heard Bella ask, I turned around to see her face. The sun made it hard to see her and I had to strain my eyes to see her. Can she look any more beautiful? Apparently she can, in the sun.

I picked her up and swam deeper in to the waters.

"Edward…don't you dare!" She yelled.

"Wanna bet?" I said smugly. She grinned back and nodded. I slowed down and titled my head. She came a little closer, her breath washing over me.

"I can withdraw sex." She said, barely audible, but I heard those crude words and my eyes widened. At once, I put her back down and she giggled.

"That's not far, love. You ruined my fun." I whined and she poked her tongue out at me. I grabbed her face and locked my lips with her, running my tongue along hers, all in a matter of seconds. At first, she was frozen and then kissed me back.

"Don't poke your tongue out, unless you intend do this." I warned her and kissed her again.

"My dear hubby, how do you know that, that wasn't my intention?" She raised an eyebrow. I laughed.

"Bella, come tan with us." Alice said, whose hair was wet. Jasper came after her, looking very happy. I cringed.

The girls left us guys to get tanned and read magazines on the beach, sipping margaritas or should I say, Caipirinha. I think Rose just had water though.

"Look guys, they rent out surfboards." Emmett boomed and pointed towards a surf shack towards the other edge of the beach.

We surfed for an hour or so, but the waves weren't with us. It was fun, I had to admit. I was about to go back in the water, when I heard Jasper yell.

"What did you say?" I asked him, Emmett behind me.

"LOOK AT THOSE FUCKERS!" Jasper said and I followed his gaze.

The only thing I saw was red, I was furious, livid, enraged. My fists were clenched tightly and so were my jaws. I ran at top speed towards our girls, Jasper and Emmett both hot on my heels. When I got closer, I heard them giggle and I staggered back.

One of the three assholes was sitting at the foot of Bella's lounge chair, massaging her foot. One of them was holding a drink towards Alice and the other one was cracking Jokes to Rose. I didn't give a shit about those two, but this guy, this piece of chickenshit is going to be murdered.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked fuming, and glared at the back of his head. He turned his head and fucking grinned at me.

"I'm just massaging this beautiful lady's feet." He said and went back to massaging. I looked at Bella, who just shrugged her shoulders. I gaped at her.

"Isn't he funny, Emmett?" I heard Rose ask, chuckling. Emmett looked like he wanted to vomit or kill something. Jasper looked really calm, but it was like the weird calm before an earthquake.

So here we were, standing and pretended not to throw up or kill anyone for past two minutes. When I tried to get these guys to leave, the girls just glared at me, and when Emmett tried to back me up, Rose hit him.

I can see the guy talking to Bella's boobs and not her. It took all of my self control to not kill the guy. The jealously I felt right now, was shocking me. I don't know what kind of woo-doo these dickheads had done to our girls, but I don't give a shit, cause I can't take it anymore.

Just then, the guy leaped up and kissed Bella. I lunged at him.

BPOV

So here I was, having the worst time of my life. I have to admit that Alice's idea was wonderful, but she didn't tell me that I'm going to waste an hour of my life listening to these idiots. I was a little uncomfortable wearing the tiny bikini Alice told me to wear, but after seeing Edward's response, I had no doubt about it.

"Check out our darling husbands or fiancé." Rose whispered to me. Alice and I looked towards the edge of the beach, where I could feel Edward anger rolling off in waves.

"Okay, I'll admit Alice, this was a perfect revenge." I murmured back to her. I saw Rose plastered a fake smile when the guy told her the lamest joke.

"Oh my nails are freshly painted and I can't drink my drink." Alice fake pouted. The guy closer to her, grabbed her drink and raised the straw towards her mouth. I tried to hold my laughter in.

I got up to grab my book from the beach bag, but me being clumsy, slipped a little.

"Oww." I cringed when I went to move my ankle again.

"I have the best hands in Brazil, I can massage it for you?" A tanned skinned guy, that looked a lot like Jim said to me in a disgusting sexy voice. Before I could say no, he sat down at the edge of my lounge chair and started massaging my ankle. I tried to hold my disgust in cause his hands were certainly not the best in Brazil, more like worst. I mean these guys were attractive, but their personality certainly wasn't.

I noticed Edward, Jasper and Emmett run towards us, and we quickly sat up a little straighter and paid attention to these jerks that were hitting on us, since we have been sitting here. Us, girls even had our rings on, but apparently these guys can't take a hint, not that we cared. We wanted to make the guys see or feel what we felt about their 'hot babes and naked beach' comment.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I heard a very cold voice. I looked up to see Edward, looking very livid and sexy. If idiot number one loved his life, he should leave.

"I'm just massaging this beautiful lady's feet." Idiot number one said. Edward shot me a look and I just shrugged. I knew that I'll never hear the end of this. Maybe this will remind him of his comment.

"Isn't he funny, Emmett?" I heard Rose ask, giggling. I knew Emmett didn't find it funny, idiot number two should definitely leave. So should idiot number three.

The guys were standing there with their arms crossed and staring at us girls then the idiots. I felt cheap and weird, and all I wanted was to get away from this creep and his hands, into Edward's arms. I knew that the guy barely looked at my face and I tried to hide my boobs from his eyes by curtaining my hair, but it wasn't working. The idiot looked up to me, winked. I tried to give him a half-hearted smile and furrowed by brow.

Suddenly, I was pushed on my back and his dirty, sloppy lips were on me. I think I was going to throw up, but before I could push him away, he was ripped away from me.

So many things happened at once, that all I could do was just sit there shocked, with my mouth covered with my hands. Edward was beating the crap out the guy who kissed me, without mercy. It was hot, scary, and sexy. One of the idiots tried to hit Edward and I let out a shriek.

But before that can happen, Emmett had hit him square in his jaws. I saw Jasper having a verbal fight with the guy that was after Alice, I think Jasper lost his cool, and started hitting him as well. It was a moshpit.

"EDWARD! Stop." I was honestly getting scared. This wasn't supposed to happen. I saw Alice and Rose yelling at Jasper and Emmett to stop as well, but they weren't listening..

"Batente," I heard the security guy come up, followed my three more guys in uniform. "STOP!" One of them yelled, pulling Edward away from the 'idiot'.

"Please follow us so that we can escort you out of the beach." The police said to all the guys. The guy who kissed me tried to get up and leap up towards Edward, who kicked him in the gut. Ouch.

"Sir, this is enough." The other police said and pulled Edward and the 'idiot' out of the beach, followed by Emmett, Jasper and the other two guys.

"Oh my god." I cried, tears were forming in my tears. I feel so bad about all of this.

"Don't worry Bella, this is actually fun." Rose said, laughing.

"It's all my fault." I yelled out.

"No it isn't Bella, you didn't tell Edward to kill the guy. I think our mission is accomplished. I can't believe my brother might go to jail, followed by my fiancé and Emmett." Alice laughed and Rose nodded.

"Well this is the second time for Emmett." Rose said chuckling.

"What?" I asked her, astonished.

"Some guy grabbed my ass and Emmett went all cavemen for me." Rose said, grinning.

I left the beach with a towel wrapped around me and saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett sitting in the backseat of the police car. The other guys were in the other car. The police and security guys were talking to them.

One of the security guys asked us questions and I told them that it was the idiots fault. They nodded at me and went back discussing. I saw Edward peek out the window and gave me an apologetic look. Emmett just winked at Rose, and Jasper shook his head. I mumbled an 'I love you' to him, who mumbled 'I love you too' back at me. I smiled at him.

"Oh look Henna tattoos. Please can we get them?" Alice said pointed towards it and giving me her famous Tabitha pout. Rose and I nodded and followed her. I gave Edward a sigh saying that we'll be back in few and he nodded.

We walked towards the Henna Tattoo stall, where there was a woman and man putting designs on a little girl. A guy was getting one on his arms, as well. We walked towards the lady and explained what each of us wanted, she nodded at us and told us to sit down.

I got Edward's name tattooed on my front lower hips, very close to my center. I giggled imagining Edward's reaction when he sees it. **(Pictures in my profile)**

Rose got bear paw prints stamped on her boobs, but you can only see if when she lowers her shirt. She said that Emmett is a bear in bed, and I stopped her right then and there before I threw up. Alice got naughty nurse in Portuguese on her ankles. I saw her blush a little and I just shook my head.

Once we were done, we walked all smiling towards our men, who were waiting near the beach, looking proud.

I ran into Edward's arms and kissed him with all the love, passion and desire I had. He gripped my ass in his hands, giving them a squeeze and making me moan. He took advantage of that and pushed his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues dueled together, with my hands tugging his bronze locks. I pulled away for breath, but I needed to feel him. I kissed the corner of his mouth, his chin, his adam's apple, his neck. I was on my way giving his a hickey when I heard several people chuckling. I blushed realizing that we were still out in public.

"I don't mind you getting carried away, but I don't think I want to go to jail for killing someone else that sees you naked. I was really close to that today already." I heard Edward's velvety voice in my ears.

I looked up to him and smiled, giving him a short kiss again.

We walked back a couple blocks to our hotel. Since it was late, we decided to go to our respective rooms and get room service. Edward and I quickly devoured our food.

"So, mind telling me why you didn't slap that guy for hitting on you?" Edward blurted out.

"He wasn't hitting on me." I lied and he raised his perfectly arched eyebrows at me.

"Cause I was still a little pissed about that comment." I said so low that Edward had to lean in to hear me.

"Oh," I heard him and I looked at my twirling, fidgeting hands. He placed his hands over them. "I'm sorry, I guess I deserved that, huh?" I heard him chuckle without humor.

"No, I didn't expect t_hat _to happen. I was really scared." I told him honestly, looking into his eyes. I raised my hand over to his cheeks, feeling the stubble there and stroked it. Edward placed a kiss on my palms.

"So we're even now?" Edward asked, giving me his crooked grin.

"Nope, you still need to be punished." I said in a seductive matter, biting my lips. I heard him give me a moan and pulled me on top of him on the bed, pressing my stomach towards his erection.

"I think I like being punished, love." He said huskily and pulled me in for a kiss. He then started kissing my jaws, my neck. I felt him untie my bikini top.

"Did I tell you what your little bikini did to me today?" He asked rhetorically.

"All I wanted to do was pick you up, throw you over my shoulders and fuck you senseless." He said, and bit my shoulders gently, I moaned and I felt myself dripping wet. Then both of his hands went to my ass, and I felt him slap them thrice.

"Edward…."

"This shouldn't even be called a bikini, I can basically see all of your ass. Do you know how many guys were checking it out, which is rightfully mine?" He asked again, but all I could do was moan because both of his hands were massaging my ass, while rocking his hips with mine.

I pulled away, earning a whimper from Edward. I ignored him and quickly undid his shorts, pushing them down. I gasped when I saw him impressive length free from the shorts.

Edward pulled me on top of him again and then flipped over, hovering above me.

His hands went towards the bottom half of my bikini and pulled in down, just when it was completely gone, Edward took a sharp intake of breath. I saw the head of his cock twitch, making me impossibly wetter. His fingers moved towards the henna tattoo which was his name.

"Bella…when did you?" Edward asked in awe.

"When you were in the police car. I felt sorry about what happen and thought maybe this will make you happy?" I bite my lips. He looked at me with only one expression and that was love. He lowered his lips towards my lower hips and kissed my tattoo. I heard him mutter 'so sexy' and 'mine'.

"Hmm?"

"How can you think that I won't like it? This is the sexiest gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you, my love. It looks so sexy on you." He said and kissed it again, making me moan. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately. Our skin on skin contact made us both groan. I felt his hands move towards my breast, kneading them and coiling my nipples in-between his fingers.

"I need you Edward."

I gasped as he rubbed the head against my clit, stroking himself with my wetness. I was getting impatient, so I started rocking my hips toward him in response.

"Edward…" I begged.

"Mine." He said harshly.

"Yours." I managed to get out.

"Forever." He said and seized his mouth with mine, and slid inside of me.

Each thrust sent a shiver through my body, the pleasure building. He kept them slow, calculating, making me clench in anticipation.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked.

He pulled back almost all the way and thrust in harder.. His mouth found my nipples, he licked and then started sucking them in rhythm with his thrusting.

"Oh god, Edward." I shouted, my hands grabbing the back of his head, pushing him against my nipple. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. My heels were digging in his ass.

"Bella…fuck, you feel so good."

I arched my back, riding the waves of pleasure as his hard length touched my sweet spot.

"Yes…right there." I said through clenched teeth. My stomach was in knots. He started going harder and faster.

"EDWARD!! AHHH…ungh." My shrieks and my walls tightened around him, sent him reeling towards his climax as well.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted and grabbed my mouth with his, as he spilled inside me.

He stayed that way, catching his breath and so did I. Both us, wrapped up in each other's arms, tangled together.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you, too. " I replied back, smiling.

"We need a shower." He chuckled. Without waiting for my answer, he picked me up and walked towards the bathroom. We shared a shower again, with Edward trying to feel me up and groping my boobs. I giggled, but slapped away his hands. I do need a recovery time, apparently he doesn't.

"Where do you get your energy from?" I asked amazed.

"I have a very strong stamina." He said seductively, and lick the spot below my ears. I moaned. I rushed up with my shower.

I came out of the shower, feeling hot and aroused. As soon as we were dry, I jumped my husband, who was grinning smugly at me and carried me back to our hotel bed.

* * *

**Was that a good revenge? Too cruel? Perfect? Should've made our Edward suffer? I'm all ears…**

**A: I just think you should've written more lemons, maybe told us what they did all night long. Wink Wink.**

***V goes to the mental portal and tapes away the mouth of the SAA monster in A's head***

**V: Now what do you think?**

**A: Absolutely perfect.**

**V: Mission accomplished. *Nods to herself***

**Oh, review for sneak peek!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**Wow, I don't think I can say thank you enough for all your wonderful reviews! They are amazing! Love you guys…**

**Sorry about all the late updates, but my college is starting again. But don't worry, I should still get time to write this story. Also, I have a question for everyone, should I slow down with the lemons?**

**Ps: I'll admit, I love them.**

**Now let's get READING!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

After a long night of passionate love making and also fucking, we went to sleep very exhausted, with goofy smiles on our faces. It was 11 am and I knew that the she-devil was about to call us and tell us to be ready to see Rio, today.

I shifted a little and then I felt Edward groan when my hips accidentally touched his wood. I giggled.

I opened my eyes and noticed one of Edward's hand was around my waist, the other was over his eyes, blocking the sun. The white sheets were tangled with our bodies. I crawled over him and started placing kisses where ever I could reach.

"Baby…hmm, what are you..ahh." I heard him say, while I licked and bit his nipples. His other hand came up to cup my face.

"A very good morning my love." Edward said with a lazy smile of his face, his emerald eyes were shining with excitement, lust and love.

"Indeed." I murmured and leaned in for my morning kiss that soon turned into a French kiss. Our tongues clashed and moved together. His hand went lower towards my ass and started kneading it, I moaned. I moved my hands down over his chest towards his length. I gripped him in one hand and started stroking him.

"Fuck!" He yelled, his hips rocking along mines.

He moved his fingers over my wet core and slid a finger inside of me, my hips bucked in response.

"Oh Edward."

His other hands massaged my breast while we kept on kissing. I felt him add another finger and started moving faster. I was soaking wet and on the verge of immense pleasure that his wonderful fingers were bringing me to. My hands moved towards his balls and cupped them, massaging them. I heard Edward grunt and moan.

"Come for me, love." He said in a breathy whisper and as if on command, my world exploded and I screamed his name. I laid there for a while, but then I felt Edward's painfully hard erection rubbing over my stomach.

I quickly sat up on top of him, my dripping center over his abdomen, with his erection rubbed across my ass. He held onto my waist while gazing up into my eyes.

"I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too, Bella." He said and pulled my body down on him, making him slid inside me. I started rising and falling above him. His hands were on my ass, guiding me down harder onto him. Edward started to speed up his thrusts, our eyes were locked and we were utterly lost in each other and the moment.

"My angel..."

"Your angel," I pledged forever before leaning over to capture his mouth, my hips were grinding low and away, riding my husband.

He started thrusting into me deeper, pushing even more inside me again... and again.

"Baby…I'm so close." Edward grunted, he had a strong grip on my waist, going faster now.

"Me too."

Suddenly my hips bucked violently, and my body stiffened, and then my body began to uncontrollably tighten and flutter all around him.

"EDWARD!!!!AHH!!" A wild cry of ecstasy escaped my lips.

"Shit….Bella…" He roared out, as I felt him stiffen and then explode inside me.

I felt his strong arms close around me, holding me through our shuddering climax, which coursed through my body until I lazily slumped over his chest.

I emitted a thoroughly satisfied hum against his shoulder, he hummed in response as well, kissing the top of my head.

"That was…"

"Yup." He said.

"Maybe we shouldn't ever get out of bed." I said and snuggled into his chest.

"I wish we can, but I think I know my sister well enough to know that she won't let us stay. Besides let's hurry and leave so that we can comeback earlier, since I won't see you all half day tomorrow**."** I heard him say and I pouted. I knew he had to attend meetings with Jasper, but I really wished that he didn't have too. I mean, this was our sort-of-honeymoon.

"I know love, I really do. Let's just hope that our deal will be sealed tomorrow and we won't have another meeting." He said and I nodded my head and rested it on his shoulder. His hands were stroking my back soothingly up and down.

We reluctantly got out of bed and took a shower together. Well all I did was stand there and Edward, gently washed my hair, conditioned and also washed my body. He quickly cleaned himself as well.

I wrapped myself in towel and started blow drying my hair. I knew Alice wanted to do it, so I left it like that and went on to put my clothes for today. It was an orange shorts, black and white silk shirt with three-fourth sleeves. I paired it with a golden necklace and few bracelets and bangles on my right hand, with my engagement ring on the left. I mentally squealed when I looked at it, I still can't believe I found true love, and married to him as well. I just hope this isn't a dream that I wake up from, alone.

I smiled when I saw Edward in blue jeans, grey under-tee and a blue sweater over it. It's real. I gave out a content sigh.

"You look beautiful, as always." Edward said, wrapping me up in his arms.** (Pictures of their clothes is in my site)**

"So do you, Mr. Handsome." I smiled and kissed him, before he could deepen it, there was a knock.

"Perfect timing." I heard Edward mumble sarcastically and then went to open the door to a very bouncy Alice. Rose looked a little tired. Jasper and Emmett were their usually self, well as normal they both can be.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked her, giving her a hug and a kiss of her cheeks and well as her tummy.

"Well your nephew is very energetic this morning, I already threw up twice." She said weary, but smiled down affectionately at her tummy.

"Aww…it should be gone by now, right?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Gah! Bella! I have to do your hair." Alice yelled and pulled me towards the bathroom. She curled my hair in wavy curls, but kept my makeup simple with light eyeshadow, eyeliner and light pink lipgloss. I had my sandals with only two-inch heels on and we left to see Rio.

Our first stop was the Sugarloaf Mountain where we got into a cable car and looked at Rio from it, also the harbor and the ocean. It was breathtaking. Alice took our pictures in it, a lot.

Then we walked a while, looking around, to our next stop which was the Corcovado, which required us to go on a rail for 20 minutes. Soon we reached the world's famous statue of Christ called Christ the Redeemer.

"Damn that's huge, how did they even make it?" Emmett asked. We shrugged our shoulders and went towards the elevators that will take us at the top. Alice was making Jasper taker her picture from every angle and view, it was funny.

We got inside the elevator that did show us a video about how the statue was made, along with other facts. Emmett looked very interested in that. I just had my arms wrapped around Edward.

"Why is this going so slow?" Emmett said with a stomp, and suddenly, the entire elevator made a loud noise and shook, making us all scream.

"You fucking dumbass." I yelled at my brother, who looked remorseful

We heard an announcement telling us to have patience and wait for a while, until the mechanics fix the elevator, we all glared at Emmett. Then without notice, I saw an umbrella with flower prints and a wooden handle came up and hit Emmett in the head with a loud smack.

Shocked, we looked at the owner, who was an old tanned Portuguese lady, fuming at Emmett.

"GOD WILL PUNISH YOU!" She kept telling him and we all tried to control our laughter at Emmett's horrific expression.

"I'd rather have Rosie do it." I heard him mumble.

"I'm bored and it's all your fault." Alice shrieked after waiting for ten minutes. Jasper tried to calm her down, but she didn't listen.

"Alice…here, there is a little network here, maybe you can connect to internet." Edward said, handing her his PDA. I looked up to him, looking relieved. Bored Alice, means bad Alice.

"My hero." I said and he chuckled, leaning down to kiss me.

"Oww." Edward said pulling away and glared at Emmett, who had an innocent expression.

"What the fuck?" Edward asked him.

"Well, if I get no action, you don't either." Emmett boomed.

"Well if you didn't stomp your feet like a five year old, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation." Edward hissed back.

"Alright guys, calm down." Jasper said..

"Sorry Eddie, I didn't get any last night, our second baby is quite the cockblocker." Emmett sheepishly and we all groaned.

"TMI." I yelled.

"It's not Eddie, its Edward." Edward said with a roll of an eye.

The elevator shook a little again and then started moving, we all cheered. Once we were on the top, we all gasped at the view. From here you could see the blue sky with clouds, downtown Rio, Sugarloaf Mountain, the Lagoa Rodrigo de Freitas lake, Copacabana and Ipanema beaches, Maracanã Stadium- a famous football stadium.

We noticed a Mc Donald's, so we went there and had a quick late lunch.

"Let's go to DOWNTOWN!" Alice yelled over and whistled for a taxi. In few seconds, a taxi was here. I gaped at Alice's skill and got in.

"What? I have done my research." She shrugged.

The downtown was beautiful, and soon it was time for dinner. We walked on Rua das Pedras, which was street filled with restaurants and shops. There were galleries, and I got few things to take back home for us, Esme and Carlisle, and my dad.

We entered a Mexican restaurant here called 'Don Jaun', it was a pretty trendy and at the same time, a traditional place.

The atmosphere was very warm and inviting, the host lead us towards a corner booth towards the street, where we can see the pass-goers. We ordered nachos, enchilada, tacos, fajitas, Margaritas and Sangrias as well.

We left the restaurant feeling very tired, Emmett had picked up Rose bridal-style earning a lot of catcalls. As soon as we reached our room, I started shredding my clothes.

"Bella…could you please not to that in front of me?" I heard Edward asked, who was stripped down to his boxers.

"I'm too lazy to go to the bathroom." I pouted and removed my underwear and Bra. He groaned, making me giggle. I was debating on whether I should or shouldn't wear my chemise, but then decided against it. It was really hot in here.

I got inside the covers and Edward wrapped his arms around me, his erection was rubbing my stomach.

"Edward…" I bit my lips.

"I know love, I'm trying to get rid of it, but considering that you are naked in here, isn't helping." He said, blushing a little.

"Do you want me-"

"We're tired baby, let's just go to sleep." He said kissing my forehead. I pulled his mouth on mine for a searing kiss. I took his bottom lips in between mine and started sucking it. He gently bit my top lip, making me moan. I felt his tongue trace my lips and I parted them to grant his access, we moved our tongues together in sync. My hands were playing with the baby hairs at the nape of his neck. His hands had moved to its favorite place, on my ass.

I couldn't help, but shift my hips towards him and he quickly pulled away.

"If we continue, I don't think we can stop, love." He warned me, his eyes were looking at me lustfully.

"Kay…sorry." I blushed and he chuckled.

"I love you so damn much, Bella."

"Me too, I love you. Goodnight." I said and snuggled into his chest. I looked up at him, and he was already asleep, looking like an Adonis, an angel, who was all mine. I pecked his pouty lips and slept with a smile on my face.

***

I woke up to some hustling and cussing. I shifted in bed, searching for my husband, but found empty space. I snapped my eyes open which confirmed my theory.

"Edward?" I yelled out sadly. Instantly I was crushed in the strong warm arms. I clutched on to his shirt, grabbing it tightly.

"Love, are you all right? Did you have a bad dream?" He asked me frantically, his hands caressing my cheeks while cupping them.

"I got scared that this was all a dream." My voice was cracking, I noticed I had few dried tears.

"Oh baby, my love, my Bella…I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up and this is certainly not a dream. We're legally married, joined together forever." He cooed and placed kisses all over my face. I gave him a watery smiled. He gave my favorite crooked grin.

That's when I noticed that he had a suit on, looking really sexy. I also noticed that the suit got crumbled a little. That's when it struck me that he has to go to work, attend those meeting.

"You're leaving." I stated, dejectedly.

"I'll come back before you even get time to miss me, it's just like how we are at home, love." Edward said, but I could see it in his eyes that he was loathing this as much as me. After being together all the time for past few days, it's going to be hard to get back to normal daily routine.

"Not possible, I already miss you." I said and pouted. He chuckled and leaned over to capture my lips in his warm ones. I moaned softly at our contact and pulled his face closer, by pulling his head towards me. He circled his arms around my waist, pulling me on his lap. I licked his lower lips, making him part and entere his mouth. He groaned and moved his tongue over mines. We pulled away, heaving. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry to ruin your coat." I said, not feeling sorry at all. Edward snorted.

"Let me go change real quick. Jasper should be here." He said and I nodded. I fell back on the bed and cuddled into his pillow that had his strong scent in it.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from somewhere.

"Yes, dear?" I giggled.

"Baby…have you seen my socks?" He asked. I laughed, but got out of bed. I noticed I was still naked, so I found one of Edward's t-shirts lying around and pulled it over my head. It was almost as long as a dress, which was perfect.

He was rummaging through everything, getting frustrated. I shook my head and went over to the drawers on the left of the closet and easily pulled out a pair and handed into his hands.

"What will I do without you?" He asked, chuckling.

"Go without socks?"

"No, love. I would be lost forever if I didn't have you by my side." He said sweetly, pecking my lips. He backed up a little, his eyes raking over my body in his shirt.

"You like?" I asked seductively. I saw him shift his pants which gave me my answer.

"Devil." I heard him say. Edward changed his suit into a black one, he had a light blue shirt with dark blue jeans on** (Picture in my profile)**. He even had the top two buttons open, giving me a glimpse of his chest.

His hands were resting on my waist, looking at me sweetly as I tried to fix his collar. I patted his coat and buttoned one of the coat's buttons.

He packed few papers in his suitcase and grabbed his cell phone. I pouted and followed him towards the door of our penthouse suite. He turned and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a passionate kiss.

"I love you." He said simply.

"I love you too."

He kissed me again and turned to open the door. Jasper was about to knock, but smiled when he saw us.

"Wow, you're on time, ready and clothed." Jasper said chuckling. Both Edward and I rolled our eyes, well I blushed too. Let's face it, it could have been a possibility.

"Let's go Jasper, so we can comeback soon." Edward told him.

"In a hurry, are you?" Jasper wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yup, I sure am, but be my guest and stay there as long as you want." Edward said amused when Jasper looked appalled. Edward chuckled and left with Jasper. I thought I heard Jasper say, 'I need my Alice'.

I walked back to our bedroom, that abruptly felt cold and the cream bright walls started looking grey. I heard a knock and I let out a squeak.

I ran to the door, trying to get it open only to find Alice and Rose giving me bright smiles and not the familiar bronze haired god. My wide smile was turned into a grimace. I saw Alice roll her eyes at me.

"We don't bite, Bella." Alice said and made herself comfortable. Rose walked in a slower pace, her tight top made her belly look larger.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked, but from the grin Alice was giving me, I think I knew the answer.

"Alice, please keep it a little less energetic, we have a preggy with us." I shot a look at Rose, who just shrugged.

"I will I will, now go take a shower, I'll set your clothes for today on the bed." Alice chirped.

I took a nice long shower, with scrubs and shaving and all that good stuff. What I saw on the bed shocked me.

"Alice! Are you serious?" I yelled out. She came bouncing in and smiling.

"Yup." She popped her 'p'.

"I can't believe it."

I shook my head and went on to put simple blue skinny jeans with a white tank and some very comfy ballet flats **(Picture in my profile)**. I put on a simple long necklace and off course, I had my 'engagement' ring on. I noticed Alice didn't have anything over the top either.

"Why am I dressed so simple, not that I don't love it." I asked, grinned.

"What? I miss Jasper and it's no fun dressing up and not getting compliment from him." She pouted and I understood her. I went and hugged my sister in law. I heard some sniffling.

"It's just so…sweet." Rose said teary eyed. I laughed at her pregnancy hormones and did a three way hug. Rose said that Emmett is going to check out the food and gym in the hotel today, giving us some girly time.

"Enough of this, let's go shopping!" Alice said cheerfully and we left the hotel. We arrived at the shopping district, which had way more shops than malls back home. My jaw dropped and I looked at Alice, she was like a kid in candy store.

"Rosie darling, would please do something after three hours, so that we are not stuck here all day?" I gave her my best puppy dog look.

"Don't worry Bella, we will take breaks because I'll probably have to pee a lot and eat a lot." Rose said patting me.

I don't even remember how many stores or how many clothes we tried on. Jim wasn't here to drive us today because Edward said he needed Jim to be his driver. But I think I know the real reason. I don't even understand why Edward turns such a caveman on me, I don't even think guys look at me that way, when I have Alice and Rose besides me, but Edward thinks I'm blind.

So instead of Jim, a boy or a guy that looked around 19 or 20 was our driver and that poor boy was stuck holding so many bags that he had to make two trips back to the car to drop them and come back, to just do it all over again.

As we were walking, I noticed a very tiny shop crushed between two huge ones. It looked old with hand printed name banner that said, 'Carolle Casamento Boutique'. But it was beautiful. I walked towards the rustic metal doors and got in.

I heard Alice and Rose let out a gasp.

It was beautiful from the inside. It had high ceilings that were painted pale green with white walls. There were chairs that looked like came from palaces. The only lights they had were from the huge chandelier and other tiny lights scattered around. All the dresses were hanged on either wooden bars, or on top of huge wooden treasure chests. At the back of the store was dived by partition made of white curtains that had a huge three way mirror. I noticed that they didn't have a cash register.

"Hi I'm Sonya, how many I help you." A lady said smiling warmly towards us, she had long dirty blonde hair, tanned skinned and brown eyes. She looked like she was in her late 40s dressed in red top and skirt.

"We're just looking." I told her and she nodded, smiling.

"This is such a nice place, but it's a bridal store. I already have my wedding dress ordered and both of you are married." Alice said, and started running her hands on material.

"Wow…These are all handmade and the artistry…" She gasped.

"I agree…it's beautiful." Rose said and sat down on the nearest chair. I guess pregnancy does take away a lot of your energy.

I looked around, I have to admit it was pretty. Alice was talking to the lady, asking her all sorts of things. I was going to go back to leave, but a dress caught my eyes. It was just draped over a stool at the end. It was in ivory, made of lace and satin. It had a sweetheart neckline with little designs over it, when I looked at it closely; it had tiny crystals sewed with it.

"Oh you like that? You're the first one to even notice it. It's not for sale though, I'm so sorry." The lady said apologetic.

"Oh." I said sadly, even though I don't need a wedding dress, but it felt like it was calling to me.

"Why is that?" Alice asked.

"Oh well...my mother designed this dress and made it with her own hands. She passed away few years back and I can't get it fitted into your size. She has her own special way of doing it." Sonya said sadly.

"Do you think Bella can try it?" Rose asked her. I questioned her with my eyes and she just nodded at me.

"Off course, please follow me." Sonya said and left us back, parting the curtains.

I stripped down to my panties; luckily they were thongs, so that you won't see panty lines when I wear the dress. Alice and Sonya helped me put it on. As soon as they were done buttoning up in the back, I heard several gasps. Rose had her eyes filled with tears, and so did Sonya. Alice was grinning widely.

I bit my lips and turned towards the mirror.

I was speechless, this dress was made for me. The curves fitted me perfectly, the neckline was low enough to make it sexy, but not so much to make me look like a whore. I turned and it was low back, hugging me just right.** (Picture in my profile)**

"Oh my mother would be smiling right now from heaven, she loved this dress and I can't believe I found someone that fits in. Please take it as a gift." Sonya said.

"What? No, I can't. I want to pay." I said and Alice nodded. Sonya tried to decline it, but no one can win against Alice. I even paid her double because her prices were far too cheap. A designer would probably price this as much as a car back home.

"I will talk to you when I get back home and discuss few details." Alice said to the kind lady, who was thanking us profusely. I questioned Alice about that and she told me that she wanted to open her own boutique, with a variety of different clothes, and custom made clothes as well. She said that she can have a special bridal section in her store which will be done by Sonya, and shipped to the store. I thought it was a wonderful idea.

We left the place and went to the recommended café that Sonya told us. It was serene and peaceful, with its own tiny garden with lovely exotic flowers. Edward called me in his lunch break and had a brief conversation. He said that he misses me and loves me and will be home soon.

"Umm Alice? Where would I wear the dress…it is a wedding dress." I asked her, who smuged at me.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rose asked and Alice nodded.

"What?"

"Well we did miss the chance to see you in a wedding dress, plus you and Edward needs to exchange the wedding bands too. I was thinking of having a little romantic dinner for you and Edward, where you can exchange the wedding bands in front of us and then we all leave you guys alone, once I have all the pictures!" Alice said, jumping up and down. I looked at her shocked.

"I-I..don't." I bit my lips because this was something that I would love to remember and cherish all my life. Mine and Edward's memories were fuzzy when it came to our wedding. I was glad that we did have few pictures for our wedding.

"Thank you Alice, that's sound great. But can it just be us, along with Esme, Carlisle, and my dad?" I asked her.

"Off course Bella." She smiled.

Soon we left to go back to our hotel. Rose wanted to get a nap and Emmett said that the gym was boring him and he missed Rose. I giggled at my brother's childishness.

I don't remember what happened because next thing I knew, I was on my bed and my cell phone ringing. I jumped out of the bed, searching my phone in those heaps of bags.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Love? Are you alright? Were you sleeping?" I heard my favorite voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm good, just fell asleep after the shopping trip. Wait! Why aren't you here?" I asked and realized I was whining. I blushed, and I heard Edward chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Now I pouted.

"Stop pouting, I laughed because I can feel you blushing." He said. I gasped and looked around the room.

"I know you too well baby, trust me I'm not stalking you." He laughed again.

"Stupid know it all husband." I mumbled, but he heard and laughed. Then I heard some talking in the back, and Edward hissed back at them. I was about to ask what that was, but his voice cut out my thinking process.

"I'm sorry sweetheart that I'm not there. There are few things which are getting a bit complicated and I need to take care of it, but Jasper is here for legal reasons as well. Please don't wait up for me and make sure you eat dinner." He said.

"I can't sleep without you."

"I know, but just try okay? I'll try to come back as soon as I ca-" There was a huge bang, few crashes on the other end and the phone got cut off. I looked at it and it said 'called ended'. I quickly dialed him again, but it went straight to his voicemail.

I started to get freak-out wondering what if…_No! Bad Bella…don't think that!_ But I didn't even get to say 'I love you'. _Shut up Bella_.

I couldn't stop the tears that had started flowing, I fell to the floor, clutching the cell phone in my hand and kept on pressing redial, that took me to his voicemail every fucking time. A sob broke through me, and my chest started feeling tighter like I needed air.

I knew I was hyperventilating, but I just needed to hear him, it's the only thing that will help me right now. My wailing was getting louder, and I felt like I was choking. The pain in my heart was getting uncomfortable.

I grabbed the hotel's phone and tried to call him from that, it did the same thing and send me to his voicemail. I tried it from my cell phone again, and it was same thing.

_Hi, this is Edward, sorry that I'm not here to pick up your call. I'm either busy or ravishing my wife. _

'_Edward! You can't put that on voicemail!'_

'_But Bella…'_

I heard few hush whispers and low noises of us smooching.

_Sorry about that, so just leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Love you baby._

Then I blacked out…

* * *

**CALM DOWN! BEFORE YOU CLICK THAT 'REVIEW' TO CUSS ME OUT. I know it's sad, but don't worry, you'll be smiling again.  
**

**A: it's okay guys, I'll kill her for you, if something happens to Edward.**

***V gasps***

**V: A! I wouldn't even let a hair touch our precious Edward.**

**A: Ooo can I touch him?**

**V: ME FIRST!**

***Pushes A and runs, A grab's V's tee and pulls her back and starts running.***

**V: Look! It's a naked Rob!**

***A stops to look***

**V: MUHAHAHA**

***V gets a phone call and stops***

**A: FOOL YOU!**

***V runs after A, A trips taking V down with her***

**A: Truce?**

**V: Truce.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**OH MY GOD!! I HAVE MORE THAN 1100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I still can't believe it!**

**So anyways…as a thank you, I made this chapter longer than the rest, hope you like it. Also, I'm so happy to hear all my fellow SAA members saying 'Give me more lemons', I solemnly swear that I'll never stop the lemons. **

**This is to Jcflee: YOU NEED TO GET YOUR #$ EYES CHECK! It's not stealing when I put in my AN that I did get the idea for this story from 'What I like about you' and that was only for earlier chapters because everything else is MINE, well except the characters. Also, if you have balls, sign in your name next time. **

**A: Sweetie, calm down. I know you came up with this plot and bounce your ideas off with me at 2 am. Do the woosah.  
**

**V: WOOOSAAHHH...kay I feel better.  
**

**Okay I have another question for you guys: Do you want me to end this story? With the plot I have in mind, the story will be around 50ish chapters...I love this story, and I think I'll be super sad if I have to end it.  
**

**Now let's get reading!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 28

BPOV

I woke up to gentle shaking and a hand running through my hair. I was enclosed in an arm that was giving me sparks. I knew those arms, those are the arms of my love, my other half, my husband…my Edward.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked.

"Bella? Love, are you alright, you're scaring me. I came running back to the hotel, only to find you curled up on the floor. What happened?" Edward said hysterically.

"I-I oh my god." I couldn't help, but burst out in tears again.

"Shh…I'm here, I'll always be." He cooed placing kisses on top of my head.

"Promise?" I asked weakly.

"I promise."

"Well when our phone call got disconnected with that bang, I tried calling you, but it took me to your voice mail. I tried a million times and it did the same thing. I started to get really anxious, I couldn't think anything Edward…my chest started hurting so bad, I can't lose you…you can't leave me. I love you so much." I explained to him, telling him what a pathetic mess I am.

"Oh Bella…I'm sorry. We were at our one of business associate's new office and it was going under construction. When I was talking to you, I yelled at them to keep it quiet for a while, they did and then there was a problem that caused the machine to blow up, that how I dropped my phone. I got hold of Jasper's cell as soon I could, to call you back, but your phone was taking me straight to your voicemail. I couldn't get through for two minutes and I decided to leave our meeting and continue it tomorrow." He explained, looking sorry.

"I'm sorry for worrying you so much. I love you too Bella, more than my life." Edward said.

"Don't say that!" I cried.

"But it's true." He said. He tightened his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"We are hopeless." I smiled, clutching onto him. It was then I noticed that we were on the huge white bed, with me on Edward's lap, cradled in his arms protectively.

"No Bella, we are just hopelessly in love and I wouldn't have it any other way." He said and cupped my face in his hands, bringing them towards him. He took my top lip between his and I did the same with his bottom lip. I slowly started sucking on it, enjoying the taste, smell and feel of him. We parted out lips and our tongues collided and danced along each others.

I broke away for much needed air. Edward kept on kissing my forehead, my eyelids, my nose, the corners of my mouth, my chin, my neck.

"I love you."

"I love you." We both said it at the same time. I giggled and then continued kissing him.

After another heavy kissing session, we laid side by side, panting. Edward got out and shredded his clothes, removing mine as well.. He picked me up bridal style and sat me on the tub. He left and came back with a platter of fruits.

After it was full and warm, he joined me by pulling me onto his lap. We laid there, silently, wrapped up in each other's arms, looking at the beautiful scenery from the bathroom window.

"Here." Edward raised a strawberry over my lips, I bit into it, making the juice trickle down my neck. Edward wouldn't have that and licked it away. We continued feeding each other until it was finished. We got out and dried ourselves.

I dressed into my blue cotton chemise with lace at the bottom and Edward in his blue boxers.

We got inside the bed and snuggled closed to each other.

"Just hold me, please." I said to him. He wrapped me in his arms and brought me closer, kissing me softly.

"I love you and I'll always be here, you got that?" He asked and I nodded, mumbling an 'I love you too'.

I heard Edward hummed his song that he composed for me, I smiled and went to sleep peacefully.

***

"Bella," Kiss "My," kiss "Love," kiss "Wake," kiss "Up," Kiss.

I smiled over Edward's mouth that was kissing me, I quickly pulled his head closer and gave him a real good morning kiss.

"What time is it?" I asked, still a little sleepy.

"It's 2pm."

My eye bulged out of my sockets.

"Wow…"

"Are you okay now?" Edward asked in a concern, his thumb stroking my cheeks.

"Yes, why?" I furrowed my brow.

"You don't remember?" He asked and I shook my head. "I had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, so as I was peeing, I heard you crying and shrieking my name. I ran back to the room to find you tear-stained. You hugged me real tight and before I could say something, you were asleep."

I heard him, shocked. Now that he mentioned it, I did remember having this dream where he wasn't there.

"I was having a nightmare, I think." I said.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. But please, if there is anything, let me know okay?" He warned me with his eyes and I nodded.

"Oh god, Edward. Don't you have meeting to attend?" I asked in horror.

"Calm down, love. I called Jasper and explained him our situation. He is taking care of it, but I just have to go back there to look over few things and sign few papers. I should be done in an hour." He said and I nodded sadly.

"Will you be okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I will."

"Besides, since it's our last day in Rio. Alice said that we can do whatever we want today, but we'll all need to go to the dinner together tonight." Edward said.

"I don't wanna." I grumbled and Edward chuckled.

"Did you buy everything in Rio?" Edward said laughing. I looked over the bed and noticed that there were about 12 bags in the room with one very special one. I wasn't sure if I should show it to Edward or not, I mean I know it's bad for the groom to see his bride in her wedding dress before the wedding, but we are already married.

I walked to the bag and gently pulled out the dress. I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"What's that?" He asked me, his green eyes sparking.

"Well Alice sort of just planned this yesterday and she thinks we should exchange our wedding bands in front of our family and then have a romantic dinner later alone. With me in this…" I said, biting my lips. Edward got out of bed and ran his fingers through it.

"It's beautiful and perfect, just like you. I would love for us to do that in front of our family, I want to share this special day with them as well, since they all missed out our wedding." Edward said and chuckled at the end.

"I know, at least I'll remember this perfectly." I sighed.

"But I loved our drunken wedding, it was interesting and I don't think I would ever change it." Edward said, smiling down at me. I giggled.

"You mean with plastic rings, fake wedding costume?"

"Hey! At least we didn't have an Elvis marry us." Edward said laughing and I joined in.

Edward left quickly to seal the deal with the other company, promising to be back soon. I called Alice saying I was bored, but she was out shopping and seeing Rio for the last time and Jasper was going to join her. When I called Rose, she answered the phone all breathless and it didn't take a genius to know what she was about to do or did. Plus, I could hear my brother saying things I rather not hear ever in my life, in the background.

I got dressed in Edward's shirt and denim shorts. I also made appointments for couples massage at the Hotel's spa. I wanted to relax on our last day, no shopping, no touring or visiting, or beach. Good thing I had brought one of my classics with me. I opened a bottle of wine, and poured myself a glass. I grabbed a blanket from the living area, my book and my wine and went out to the balcony. The view was wonderful, I got comfortable by sitting near the edge, with few pillows.

I was so lost in the book that I didn't even notice Edward arrive, until I felt his warm lips on my shoulders. I relaxed even more. He came up and sat behind me, wrapping me in his arms.

His lips were back on my shoulders, licking its way to my neck, my jaws.

"Edward…you're distracting me." I moaned.

"That's the point." He mumbled over my skin.

"We need to go to the spa, I set us up appointments." I said. He sighed.

We quickly changed into those spa robes and slippers that they had in our room and left hand in hand towards the hotel spa. As soon as we entered, we fell calm. They seated us near the lounge area.

They served us Parmesan herb crackers with cream cheese and Chamomile tea. I took a sip, it had a very soothing taste and effect.

I noticed Edward take a sip and cough up, making a face. I tried to control the giggle that was treating to come up.

"What is this thing?" He whisper yelled with a disgusted look. I couldn't control, and fell into fits of giggles. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Is there a problem, sir?" A young receptionist came, battling her eyelashes at Edward. My giggles were lost and I scooted closer towards Edward, wrapping my arms around him. I noticed Edward smirking at me, I blushed a little.

"Can I just get water, please." Edward told her, his eyes still on me. I heard the lady grunt and leave.

"So I'm not the only possessive one in this relationship, am I?" Edward asked smugly. I ignored his stupid question and leaned in to kiss him softly. He wouldn't have that and knotted his fingers in my long hair and deepened it. Just then we heard a throat clearing.

Oh, how I hate that bitch.

"Here is your water, sir…" she said sexily, well pretended to be and bend down low enough to give Edward a glimpse of her cleavage, which was definitely fake.

"Thanks." I sneered at her and snatched the water bottle from her filthy hands. I noticed Edward's shoulder shaking with laughter. She stomped away.

"Don't these people know professionalism?" I asked, fuming.

"Well apparently they don't. But you know, you look so hot when you're mad." He said huskily and all my anger was lost when I looked into those green pools.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" A lady in her late 30s called us. I was glad to have her and her partner, who was same age at her, with a wedding band as our masseuses.

They left us alone for few minutes so that we could shred our robes and get on the massage table, under the covers. The room was dimly lit with all the candles; there was nice flower aroma in the air.

"Do you need help, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked and without waiting for a reply, he untied my robe. His fingers gliding over my shoulders, pushing the robe down. It fell on the floor. As soon I felt the cool air, my nipples hardened.

Edward looked like he wanted to eat me. I came closer towards him and untied his robe as well. I gasped when I noticed him getting harder.

"Honey, I'm sure it'll be painfully sleeping on your stomach with that tall, thick dick of yours." I said in his ears, and felt him getting harder at my words.

"Bella…" He was about to pounce on me. But I ran and got inside the covers.

We heard a knock and the lady entered in. I was about to yell out saying we're not ready, but the damage was done. Edward stood there stunted, butt naked.

"Oohh….my, sorry." She said flustered and shut the door quickly.

"Are you...umm okay?" I asked giggling. He shot me a glare, but his face was red. I noticed that his problem had shrinked back as well.

"That was my most embarrassing moment, love," He said sheepishly. "Sorry." I said, trying not to laugh out loud.

He climbed onto his table that was parallel to me, so that we can face each other. He covered his lower half of the body with those sheets they had.

We heard a knock and I yelled out, 'come in'.

The lady gave an apologetic look. She was my masseuse, I noticed Edward gave out a happy sign. I stifled my giggle.

Soon we all forgot about the incident. Our treatment was called 'Amazonia'. They massaged us in oils extracted from the Breu Branco tree from the amazons. Both of masseuses moved in sync, while they kneaded and pressed our tried and tight muscles.

It was relaxing, my eyes were closed, but when I opened them, I noticed Edward smiling at me lovingly. I smiled back.

After an hour and half of that massage, I felt my body had turned into jelly. Next was the hot stones, the pleasant heat of the volcanic stones felt really good.

They kept this massage gentle than the first one. I felt tranquil.

I felt Edward's fingers over my wrist. I opened my eyes and stared into his. We intertwined our fingers as the masseuses melted away all the stress and worries. They removed the stones and left the room. But Edward stopped them and slipped them a bill. The lady winked and left. Before I could ask what's going on. Edward climbed over my table, hovering over me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, consciously looking at the door.

"What I've been waiting for." He said simply and started to kiss me fiercely. He licked my lower lip, and when I wouldn't open my mouth, he grabbed my ass, and gave it a hard squeeze.

"Edward." I gasped out his name, and he took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. He expertly wrapped his tongue around mine, and started to caress and lick it.

I moaned and I felt something poking me in the stomach. I pulled away, but he kept kissing my jaws and moved towards my neck, sucking it.

"Edward..." He didn't listen and started sucking harder.

"We can't, not here." I shouted at him in a low voice.

"Yes, we can." He mumbled.

"The table might break" I said, lifting his face to meet mine.

Edward stared into my eyes, but didn't answer.

Instead, he dipped his head lower, still not breaking eye contact, and started licking my left breast. I moaned loudly as he took my left breast into his mouth, and started to swirl his tongue around my hardened nipple.

"Oh god, Edward." I moaned.

He smirked in his job, and squeezed my right breast. He moved his lips over to my right nipple, licking them, before switching breasts.

"I'm glad they left this job for me." He spoke huskily. Before I could ask what he's talking about, he starts massaging my left breast while nibbling and pulling on my right nipple with his teeth.

Wow, this is the best massage I've ever gotten.

I couldn't help, but moaned louder than ever, and started to moan even louder as he tried to fit my whole C-cup breast into his mouth. While his left hand was playing with my breast, his right hand trailed down from my hair to my collar bone, slipping down to my waist. Slightly dragging his fingers across my core, he groaned when he felt the hotness and wet feeling.

I felt the familiar tingly feeling as he dragged his fingers across my core.

"More." I begged.

"What was that?" Edward asked, putting a wicked smile on his face.

"I want more." I said clearer.

He traced his finger around my core, circling from inside to out, outside to in. I let out a tiny shriek as he stuck three fingers deep inside me.

I moved my hands down his chest and towards his rock hard erection. I started stroking him slowly with my hand. Edward grunted and buckled his hips.

He started pumping his fingers into me faster, I could feel the climax building, and my stomach started to clench. I started pumping him faster and harder with my hands.

"I c-can't h-hold. Come for me." His said in a strained voice. I let go.

I felt stars burst in front of my eyes, my body had gone limp. I felt his warm liquid shoot on my stomach, and then Edward collapsed on me. I didn't even have the energy to tell him to move, so I welcomed him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

He lifted up his head to look at me, giving me a wide post-coital smile that I returned as well. He moved and stood up. I felt him wipe down my stomach and clean himself as well.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked tying the knot of the robe. I nodded and stood up to wrap myself in robe as well. He took my hands in his and opened the door.

"Your sauna is ready, just on its right is our whirlpool Jacuzzi with your selected fragrance and herbal ingredients in them." Our massage lady told us, I swear I saw her give us a sly wink. I blushed and scooted closer towards Edward.

"Thank you." Edward grinned. When I turned around, I noticed the evil water girl giving me a glare. I guess we weren't as quiet as I though. I smirked her and tip-toed to kiss Edward's neck. She stomped away.

I giggled.

"Something funny, baby?" Edward asked. I shook my head and he just shrugged me. I sat in sauna for a while, but I wasn't in the mood to get sweaty or stay in any hot climate. My normal pale skin was darker, giving me a color. I wish it could stay forever. Edward on the other hand, looked like any surfer guys dream with that tan and hot body.

We reached our private room that had the Jacuzzi ready. It was completely different from the rest of the spa. It was giving us an outdoorsy feel. There were trees around that covered the ceiling. The walls were made of wooden logs. The best part was the white Jacuzzi that was surrounded with candles and roses. **(Picture in my profile)**

"It's so pretty."

"Hmm…let's get in." Edward murmured and pulled off our robes. He moved away the candles so that I don't get burned or burn something, which was a possibility. As soon as I got inside, I relaxed and snuggled into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and laid his forehead on my shoulder.

I don't remember what happened, cause next thing I knew was that I was jolted awake by a knock.

"We'll be out soon." Edward said.

"Did we really go to sleep?" I asked and the water felt cold now.

"I guess." Edward said a little sleepily and helped me get out.

We wiped ourselves with towel and put out robes back.

"You know….I think I should go to spa with you, instead of Alice. This is so much better." I sighed.

"Baby as much as I love you being bare and silky smooth, I don't think I can see you going through that process." Edward chuckled and I pouted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see you in pain and I know waxing hurts." He stroked his fingers over my lips and jaws. I gave him a chaste kiss and pulled him out of the room. As soon as we reached home, I washed my hair and changed into something suitable for dinner tonight.

It was a long yellow dress with thin straps and low v-neck that I paired with a necklace. I left my hair like it was, and put on light makeup.** (Picture in my profile)**

"I love when you keep your hair naturally wavy, so that I can smell you and not the disgusting spray." Edward said, running his hand though my hair and twisting the curls at the bottom.

"Really?" I asked happily. Edward chuckled, but nodded.

"Next time, I'll make sure that Alice doesn't go overboard and no chemicals." I said.

"Speaking of her, let me call her." Edward said and called her. I heard few 'uh huhs' and 'okays'.

"So?"

"We're just going to eat dinner at the restaurant here in the hotel. They have few professional dancers coming as well. Plus Rose doesn't feel like walking or going out." Edward said and I nodded. I was worried about Rose because this didn't happen during Tabitha. When she was pregnant with her, it was so smooth.

"Don't worry, love, she is fine." Edward. I gave him a smile and he quickly pecked my lips. It's funny how he understands me without me even telling him.

We met up with my brother, Rose, Alice and Jasper already at the table. Alice and Jasper looked really tanned. Rose looked tired and Emmett was happy, but I could see the concern in his eyes when he looked at Rose.

"How are you Rose?" I asked her and who gave me a weak smile and patted her tummy.

"Wow Alice and Jasper, you guys really soaked up a lot of sun here." Edward said chuckling.

"Yup, after we came back from shopping, I didn't want tan lines. So me and Jasper decided to soak up some sun on our balcony." Alice said, giggling a little.

"Whoa…that was you guys?" Emmett said chuckling. "I thought it was…" He looked at me and Edward.

"What?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Hey! If there is anything sexually related, it doesn't always mean that it's us." Edward defended us. I swear I heard Jasper mumbled 'sure' in between his coughs. I blushed, off course.

"_We present you Henrique and Teresa performing Samba!"_

The lights went dim and there was a dance stage in the middle of the restaurant for these kind of performances. A man in a black shirt and pants came first, dancing to the music. His hips were moving so fast. A woman came in shortly, in a bright pink frilly dress that joined him in the same fast speed of moving and twirling her hips.

"Wow…they're so good and fast." Alice said and we nodded. For our dinner, it was the chief's specialty. Which was wonderful.

We watched the performance while eating. During the middle, Rose felt like throwing up, so I accompanied her to the bathroom.

She threw up and washed her face, she even had a disposable toothbrush with her that she used.

"Rose, I'm getting scared for you. How many times did you throw up?" I asked, rubbing my hands soothingly on her back.

"Four?" She said sheepishly. I gasped, I am no genius, but even I know that this is bad.

"You need food in your system, Rose." I chided her.

"I know! And I eat, but nothing is working." She shrieked and then the waterworks started. I hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay Rose?" Alice asked while entering the bathroom.

"I think we need to take her to a doctor, Alice." I told her calmly.

"No, it's fine. We're leaving tomorrow anyways. I have to see my own doctors anyways, only he'll know." Rose said. I had enough of her; I was honestly scared for her. If she won't listen, than I have to force her.

"Alice, just stay here and help her clean up. I'm going to talk to Edward." I told her and she nodded at me. Alice understood my plan.

When I got towards the table, Emmett was giving me very worried look. I smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Edward? Do you think we can leave Brazil tonight?" I asked him, giving him a pout.

"Is Rose okay? Don't worry love. I can arrange that." He said quickly and got out of the seat. We walked together out of the restaurant.

"She is fine, but I think if she doesn't see her doctor, things might get worst and I don't want to take that chance. I think she doesn't want to bother us, but she is my family." I told him.

"Bella, she is my family too. Don't worry, I'm going to arrange our fight as soon as possible. Our private jet should be ready in an hour." He said and I felt bad about saying 'my family' comment.

"I'm sorry. I was so worried." I covered my face with my hands. Edward pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of head.

"It's okay love, I understand, but now you know." He said and I nodded. He pulled out his cell phone and started talking to someone. As soon as he shut the phone, I asked him, "What happened?"

"We need to be packed and ready to leave this hotel in 30 minutes." He said grinning. I squealed and jumped into his arms. He lifted me higher by gripping my ass and I wrapped my legs around his torso. I kissed him with all the passion and love I had. Our lips moved together and he parted my lips, so that he can enter my mouth. I moaned when our tongues blended simultaneously.

"Oh god, so what's the verdict sex fiends?" Alice asked, laughing at us. I blushed and jumped off Edward.

"Jim is taking us to the airport in thirty." Edward and Alice shrieked mumbling 'so many clothes to pack'.

I have no idea how we were at the airport in 30 minutes, but we were. I basically dumped everything in the mine and Edward's bags, except my 'wedding' dress. Which I had to carry.

Our private jet was ready. They quickly took our bags and we were seated in the plane.

"Bye bye Brazil. I'll miss you." Alice had to make a big show over it by wearing a big hat with flaps and waving her handkerchief. Emmett thought it was funny to flash Brazil before leaving, and before the hostess closed the door. I have never seen someone blush as hard as our hostess, who had to unfortunately witness Emmett's…well you get the point.

"EMMETT! YOU DAMB ASS!" I heard Rose yell and Emmett obediently, like a puppy went to her and asked for forgiveness. Rose being all emotional due to pregnancy forgave him. We all laughed at him.

As soon as we took off and were in the air and allowed to remove our safety belts, Jasper and Alice left towards the mini bar area that has sofas, they claimed that as their sleeping spot. Rose wasn't feeling that great, so she left towards the one bedroom they had in the plane with Emmett to sleep.

Me and Edward were stuck sitting where we sat**.** I could hear Alice giggling and whole bunch of bottles clinking.

"Are they getting drunk?" I asked Edward.

"I guess so." He murmured.

"I can't sleep, plus we already slept at the spa." I said and groaned. What will I do for 8 more hours? Jasper and Alice are getting drunk. I think I can hear Emmett's snore all the way up here.

"I can think of few things to get you tired…" Edward's usually velvety voice was turned sexier; I could feel his breath over my neck. He leaned and placed a wet, open mouthed kisses on my shoulders. I bit my lips and I could feel myself getting wetter.

Edward lifted me up and placed me on his lap, straggling him. He started places those wet kisses all over my throat and neck. I fisted my hands in his silky bronze locks and pulled at it so that I could kiss him. I took his bottom lip in between mines and started sucking it. I heard him moan and rubbed his covered erection over my arousal.

"Edward." I moaned in name and he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

"BELLLAAA EDWWARDD!!" I heard Alice yell out our names.

"WHAT?" Edward hissed out loudly.

I heard clicking of heels and a very drunk Alice came towards our seat, holding a glass of a fruity drink in her hands.

"Have a cocktail Bella, it's soooo good. It's Parrot's bay and mango nectar**. **We haven't even finished half the mini bar. It has all these coool drinks…" She said dreamily. She handed it to me and left giggling back to where Jasper was.

"Now where were we?" Edward asked and tried to take away the glass from me. I snatched it away from him and had a gulp. Ahh! That felt good and had a mango flavor.

"Bella…" Edward pouted. I just gave him a peck and brought the glass close to his mouth. He sighed and took a sip.

"Ugh too sweet and fruity." He said, scrunching up his nose.

"Let's raid the mini bar." I shouted out and pulled Edward with me.

"Where is my wife?" I thought I heard him say.

I stopped as soon as I reached the bar. Jasper had arranged whole bunch of varieties of shots on the table. Alice was on his lap, sipping the drinks while watching some cheesy chick flick on the TV. I could still hear Emmett's snore and I can't believe he is sleeping through all this.

"OH! You're here…come try this." Alice said and handed me something fruity again.

"Here, you'll need this." Jasper said and handed Edward a Jager's Bomb. He grinned and took the shot**.**

After 30 minutes of watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Alice decided to try out the chocolate cake shots. Jasper and Edward decided not to.

"Are you sure, you don't want it?" I asked Edward, battling my eyelashes. He just chuckled at me.

"Here Edward and Jasper, hold these in your mouth." Alice said and handled them lemon. She rimed the old-fashioned glass with sugar and poured out chocolate cake shot.

"Shoot." She said and we both licked the sugar and drowned the drink. It burned my throat, but felt good. Almost like eating a chocolate cake if I didn't breath.

"Here love." Edward slurred a little, placing the lemon in between his lips. I smiled and leaned in to bite the lemon. Soon the lemon was removed and I was kissing Edward, more like licking his mouth.

Oh…His mouth and his neck…those fucking abs.

His abs! I pulled away and started unbutton his shirt.

"Whoa Bella, what are you doing?" Edward said and stopped me from getting his shirtless.

"I wanna see your abs." I whined.

"Not now." He said, but winked me. I giggled.

I knew I was drunk by now, and it seemed like we all were, well except Emmett and Rose. They were the 'parents'. I laughed out loud when I thought that, making ever one else laugh as well. Alice was hiccuping and laughing.

"Here is lemon drop for you guys." Alice said, who was our official bartender for the night in our plane.

"Lay back, love." Edward said. Usually I would ask, but I just shrugged and lay back on the sofa. He lifted my dress higher, making me giggle.

"Didn't you say 'not now' honey?" I asked, giggling again. He just chuckled at me and pulled my dress higher, until he could see my stomach.

"I don't need to see that Edward." I heard Jasper say.

"Don't see it." He growled. Good thing I wasn't in a throng today, but a lacey yellow boyshorts. I knew that it was making Edward horny by just looking at it. He placed a line of salt on my stomach and placed a lime wedge in my mouth.

"Ready?" He asked Jasper, who just gave Alice to hold lemon in her mouth and sugar in her cleavage.

"Shoot." Edward said and leaned down to lick away the sugar on my stomach. He didn't just lick it, but sucked and practically make out with it. I was sure that he could smell my arousal. He took the shot and hovered over me to suck on the lemon wedge.

He threw it away and captured my lips. He taste alcohol and lemons, but I could still taste him.

"This is the last blowjob left." I heard Alice say. Edward instantly pulled away and I blushed and pushed down my dress.

"Did you say BLOWJOB?" Edward rasped out like an exited boy, well excited boy who is drunk.

"It's a drink brother." Alice laughed, almost falling into Jasper's lap, who was quite happy with the situation.

"Alice! Alice…"Jasper shook her. "Fuck, she is asleep." He pouted.

"We'll take the blowjob." Edward slurred and grabbed the shot glass and placed it on his lap. He gave me a crooked lazy grin, pointing towards his lap.

"What if I don't wanna?" I asked, giggling. His face look shattered.

"Bella…please please please." I swear he almost bounced on his seat. I giggled at this silly behavior. I leaned over towards his crotch and breathed over it. I could see the bulge straining in his jeans. I took a hold of the glass with my teeth and gulped it down.

"Ahh…" I made a noise.

Before I knew what was happening, I was being swooped up in Edward's arm and he was jogging back to our seat.

"Goodnight Jazzzzzzzzzz." He said over his shoulder. I looked over to see both Alice and Jasper were sound asleep on top of each other.

"We're sleeping?" I sulked. Edward grinned and shook his head. The plane was dark, since our pilot had turned off the lights. He was stumbling towards our seat while carrying me. He finally plopped down to his seat, with me straggling him.

His hands quickly pulled over the dress over my head.

"What's that?" Edward said and licked my nipples. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Built in bra." I murmured or maybe I just forgot to wear one? Who knows? It turns Edward on and that's all I care about. I giggled again.

I pulled his face from my breasts to my mouth and kissed him passionately while trying to get the buttons open. After failing for I don't know how many times, I just pulled it over his head. I quickly unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down.

"I need you." He groaned when I sat back on his lap, my wet pussy over his hard-on.

Edward's hands were on my ass cheeks, squeezing the life out of me and I knew that they'll be red tomorrow, but I didn't care. I managed to give him a huge hickey while he was distracted with my boobs.

"I'm cold," I pouted. "Baby, are you serious?" He asked and I nodded, blushing. He sighed and found a blanket which he threw it over us.

"I'm hot." He growled and removed his boxers, along with my lace panty. His fingers soon found my clit and thrusted inside. I yelped out and almost instantly, I felt myself screaming in pleasure.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. I leaned over to kiss and our lips parted. He lifted me and plunged inside me along with his tongue in my mouth.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked.

"Shh…love." He murmured and started thrusting faster. I could hear his low grunts and moans. I was hanging on to him tighter as the knot in my stomach tightens.

"Oh god." I spoke in a hush tone near his ear.

"Fuck…hot..wet…tight." Was the chant that Edward kept mumbling. My walls started to clamp down on him and my body shook and shuddered with climax. I bit down on his shoulders to muffle my screams.

Edward pushed himself deeper inside of me and he came. He seek out for my lips to silence his loud moan. His body still trembled a little for a while.

Our hearts were pounding and our breathing was ragged. It was the best drunk sex of my life.

"Love… you me." Edward garbled over his words. I giggled and felt my eyelids getting droopy

* * *

**See…no need to kill me, Edward is still alive, well now he is drunk. *giggles* How hot is drunk Edward? Hmm…very hot, I think I can get drunk of licking his abs.**

***A comes and slaps V***

**V: What the fuck?**

**A: What? I just wanted to bring you back from day dreaming.**

**V: Oh, I'll get you back.**

**A: Uh huh.**

**V: Imagine our Edward laying on your bed with whipcream and chocolate on his abs.**

**A: Ooo...  
**

***V slaps A***

**A: Okay, why hell did you slap me?**

**V: Payback slefish.**

**A: Poopy squirt face, but I think they need to put that word in dictionary, don't you think?**

**V: Off course!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot**

**So after a great response that I got, I've decided that I'm going to continue this story like I planned it to be. It might be over 50 chapters, who knows, but all I can tell you now is that, that there will be NO SEQUEL. When I end it, it will be the end.**

**Off course, it will be happy ending. So don't worry about that.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, I love you guys!**

**NOW LET'S GET READING!! *Imagine me saying this like Linguini in Ratatouille movie where he says, 'Let's do this thing!'***

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

I woke up to someone yelling. My head was already pounding and now this.

"Shut up Emmett." I said. My brother didn't listen.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe that I woke up to this. What the hell happened here? Why isn't Alice all bubbly? Why is Jasper in Alice's clothes? Why is Edward shirtless and you, Bella in his shirt?" Emmett fumed.

"Oh calm down Emmett, don't be jealous because we were sleeping while they attacked the bar in the plane." I heard Rose say. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was sleeping on top of Edward, in the hallway near our seats.

"Umm I don't know?" I said, looking around that confirmed Emmett's theory.

"Aww man I can't believe I missed the party." Emmett whined.

"Baby shut up and just help them get sober, we're landing in 30 minutes and I can't wait to see my baby girl." Rose said excited.

I started laughing when Jasper stretched and tore Alice's dress.

"What the fuck?" He screamed looking at himself.

"Shut the fuck up man." Edward mumbled, his arms wrapped around me. I wiggled out of his arms, but he tightened them.

"You need to wake up Edward." I said. He groaned and let me free.

"Did you put your shirt on me last night?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled and gave him a peck. I knew my breath was horrible.

"Can someone please tell me how I got into a dress?" Jasper asked again, irritated.

"Cause you're whipped and would do anything that Alice says." Edward laughed.

"What?"

"Well I woke up in the middle of the night and I saw you and Alice finishing up all the leftovers, I think I heard Alice say that her dress will look hotter on you than her." Edward laughed and we all joined him.

"Alice?" Jasper pouted at her, who looked embarrassed.

"I was drunk Jazz, sorry?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes and Jasper, being a softly like all the men in my life, smiled lovingly at her. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom.

"Here take this, Bella." Alice said handing me a bottle of water, some pills, and a tee and shorts.

"Oh thank you, you're my savoir." I told her and took two pills with water. I handed the other two pills to Edward, who grudgingly took them. Soon we all washed and brushed our selves, I changed into a tee and shorts, just like Alice. I swear she can see the future, cause who keeps extra pairs of clothes in her purse?

I handled back Edward's shirt to him, who had no choice, but to wear the wrinkly shirt. Soon we buckled ourselves for the landing.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"Hmm?"

"Are you hurt? Do you feel okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…the sex last night, was I too hard? Were you hurt?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ears.

"It was perfect, just like always." I told him and leaned my head on his shoulders.

"I love you." He murmured and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too." I said.

We were back home and very tired. Emmett took Rose to the doctor's straight away and I told him to call me as soon as he finds out anything. I decided to wash our clothes and arrange them back in our closets, while waiting for the phone call. Edward was talking to Carlisle about something, Esme wanted to come home and make us home cooked meal, but I told her that it was fine and I'll just whip some Mac N Cheese.

When everything was back to where it was, I decided to call Charlie. It's been a while since I had talked to him.

"Hello." I heard his voice.

"Hi dad, how are you?" I asked smiling.

"Oh Bella, how are you sweetie? I'm good, well as good I can be without your mother." He said and my smile vanished.

"I'm good dad, we just returned back from Brazil and I got you few things as well. Alice and Rose made me get a wedding dress to wear when me and Edward exchange our wedding bands. I would love if you were there as well, it's just our family." I said and bit my lips and crossed my fingers. I was scared for rejection. I know that weddings are hard for him because it reminds him of mom a lot, since she loved weddings. He didn't even attend Emmett's wedding, but that was because it happened only a year after mom's death.

"I'm sorry for not coming to Emmett's wedding, and I apologized to him before as well. Don't worry, I'll be there, just tell me when." He said.

"Thank you daddy," I said a bit teary. "Do you think you can attend Alice's wedding? It's in two months." I asked.

"I'll try."

"Kay, I guess I'll talk to you later." I said biting my lips.

"Take care of yourself and say hello to Edward from me." He said.

"I will, love you. Bye."

"Love you too, Bye."

I took a deep breath. Inhale and Exhale. Now that went well. Just then I heard Emmett call.

"Is she okay? The baby? What was wrong?" I fired off all the questions at him.

"Whoa calm down Bells, she is fine. The doctor gave her some medication, its herbal so it's good for the baby. Let's just say our second baby is a bit of a picky eater." Emmett said chuckling.

"Oh thank god, I was honestly worried."

"It's okay kiddo, so was I. Tell Edward thanks for everything and bringing us home early." Emmett said.

"I think he's taking a shower, but he wouldn't want you to tell him that, that's what family is for, right?" I told him.

"Off course Bells. I know he's a good man and that's why I didn't let your stubborn self let him go." Emmett.

"I know, I probably don't deserve him, but thank you." I said.

"Bella, you both deserve each other and there is no one that would fit with you like Edward does. You both are soul mates and I believe in those. Just like my Rosie is for me." He said.

"Thanks again my brother bear." I said giggling.

"All right I gotta go, love ya Bells!" He said.

"Love you too!" I said hanging up.

I decided to make us food. Since I was being lazy, I just made some Kraft Mac N Cheese and some garlic bread.

"Edward!" I called out to him. "The food's ready."

I can't believe I have to treat him like a kid sometimes, who needs kids when you have him right? Or Emmett. I have no idea how Rose is going to handle three kids running around. It's been five minutes and Edward still wasn't here.

I went to our bedroom to check and laughed at the scene in front of me. Edward had snuggled into my pillow and was snoring lightly. I decided to let him sleep and just eat my food. When I was finished, I just cuddled into bed with Edward.

***

It's been two months since our Brazil trip and we have been very busy. It was all because of Alice's wedding, I mean it's not that I wasn't happy for her, I just wish that I didn't have to nod my head at everything she said. Times like this, I was really happy that I had a drunk wedding so that I didn't have to go to fittings, pick cake and flowers and all the other things.

Rose was now 6 months pregnant and definitely showing. It was also confirmed that she was having a boy. I was so happy to hear it, a tiny teddy bear since Emmett is my big teddy bear. Speaking of Emmett, he was insanely happy, not that he wasn't with Tabitha. He went out and even bought a mini Patriot's football collection for the kid.

We were leaving later tonight to go to Hampton's and stay at Edward's parent's place. Alice decided to get married in their backyard. Which wasn't a backyard at all, it was 7 mile long private beach.

I was finishing up ordering few books for my store, which was quickly becoming one of the hotspots in the area. Edward thinks it because of me that all the guys come, and the girls were here for the guys. I didn't care as long as they like my store.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call, his footsteps were getting louder.

"I'm almost done." I called out and finished up with few things. I felt his warm hands slide up and down on my arms.

"I missed you." He said and leaned down to kiss me.

"Hmm me too."

"No strip club later tonight." I warned him.

"We won't and no alcohol either." He chuckled.

"Why's that?"

"Jasper sweared off Alcohol since that day in the plane when he woke up wearing a dress." Edward said laughing, I giggled.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked shutting down my office computer.

"Go play football, laser tag, then some pizza and beer." He shrugged.

"That sounds fun, I wish I can see you all sweaty and muddy from playing football." I said seductively. His hands came and pulled me to him, his mouth moving furiously along mine. His tongue licked my bottom lip to make me open my mouth, and I did. I moaned when I felt his tongue meet mine.

I was picked up and dropped on my desk. He parted my knees so that he can stand in between him. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging it and he groaned. He hands moved down from my face to my boobs, where he playfully pinched my nipples making me gasp and moan, then moved towards my waist. He grounded his hips on mine and I gasped when I felt him already aroused.

"Edward…"

And then I heard our cell phones ringing at the same time.

"Alice." We both said it at the same time.

"Wait how is she calling you and me at the same time?" I asked. He shrugged and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello to both of you, quit making out. You both have bachelor parties to attend." Her chirpy voice said.

"Why did you call both of us if you knew we were together." Edward asked.

"Cause I know you, Edward can't stop, but then Bella can't either sometimes, so I decided to call you both." She said laughing.

"How did you even manage to call us at the same time?" I asked groaning.

"Conference call." She said smugly.

"All right tell Jasper that I'll be there once I drop Bella off at mom and dad's place. We don't want to bring both cars." He said.

"Kay, I'll see you soon."

I grabbed my purse and left the bookstore, giving Tia and Benjamin instructions for next two days, since I won't be here, but attending Alice's wedding.

Edward drove away in his car and I followed him with mine. I wanted to take a shower and pack our bags for a couple of days. When everything was ready, we left for Hampton's.

So it's been three hours since Edward left me and we were at Cullen's indoor poor that Alice had decorated with every penis shaped decorations she can find. We even have penis shaped cookies and glass.

Esme had ordered food from five star restaurant for us as well. She even had a projector with screen here. So can we can sit on those penis shaped floats and watch movies.

"Oh this is the best bachelorette party ever." Rose said, drinking her virgin pina colada.

"I still think it has too much penis. Isn't this supposed to be a girl's night?" I said.

"YES! This way I'm saying goodbye to all the other penises." Alice said. I shook my head at her. If I had a bachelorette party, I wouldn't have this. I mean who would want other penises if I have Edward's. Speaking of him, it's only been couple of hours and I miss him.

And his penis.

I giggled at the thought.

"Thinking of Edward?" Rose asked and I blushed.

"Am I pathetic too if I say that I miss Emmett." Rose said.

"Nope."

"YES!" Alice screamed. "Common guys, Rose you promised not to go all pregnant emotional on me." She said to Rose.

"Well sorry, but I can't help it. Do you think I should go back to the mansion and check on the babysitter who is babysitting Tabitha?" Rose said.

"No! She is fine, mom got the best babysitter in town." Alice said.

"You mean nanny McPhee? She was half dead when I saw her, who knows she might be snoring now." I told her and laughed

"Oh my god." Rose sniffed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'll check for you." I said and pushed my float towards the edge, I didn't want to swim back and get wet. I put on my cover-up over my bikini **(Picture in my profile)** and went to check on the babysitter.

I saw her sitting on sofa, while Tabitha played with her doll house, she was even reading her some princess book, it didn't matter that Tabitha wasn't listening. I smiled and walked back towards the pool.

Suddenly, a cold hands pulled me and before I was about to scream, he covered my mouth. I bit his fingers.

"Oww Bella." I heard my husband. I gasped and turned around.

"Edward, why did you do that?" I asked and he was covered in sweat and had mud on his face, his hair. I think I was drooling by now.

"Well you said that you wanted to me sweaty, so here I am." He grinned and pulled me closer to him. His usually untamed hair was wild with drops of sweat running down his neck. He has finger marks on his cheeks making it look like he just came from a battle. The muddy shirt clinged to his chest and abs. My bikini bottoms were probably drenched by now.

He circles his arms around me, crushing my chest to his, and I shivered making my nipples hard.

"You're cold." I said softly, running my hands in his wild hair.

"Warm me." He said coming closer. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled him to me for an intense kiss. He took my top lip in between his and started sucking on. His hands moved from my waist to my ass and pushed me up so that I can wrap them around him. He parted my lips and greedily entered my mouth, making me moan when I felt his tongue lick me.

"Wait! Not here." I said pulling away. He groaned and looked around. Before I could tell him to put me down, he opens up a door and shuts it as soon as we're inside.

"Where are we?" I asked, it was dark in here.

"In a coat closet." He chuckled.

"Edward, we can't do it here. Alice is going to get married tomorrow!" I told him.

"Bella…baby please, when did we last do it?" He asked and I don't know the answer. It's been about two weeks, exactly 13 days and 6 hours. Not that I'm counting.

"Exactly. I need you." He mumbled and placed wet kisses on my shoulder.

"But we're in a closet, as soon as the wedding is done, we can leave and I'm all yours." I tried to convince him and myself.

"I can't wait." He murmured and starting sucking on my neck harder.

"I don't want too." I said and bit my lips to try and not laugh at Edward's expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry love. I didn't realize…that, you-" He started apologizing sincerely.

"Edward! I was kidding. I want this just as much as you, you have no idea how long I've been craving to be with you that way…" I said, rubbing my hands over his abs. He gasped and then glared at me.

Then, he pounced on me and started tickling me. We fell on to the floor.

"Sorry!" I said giggling.

"You're so lucky that I love you baby." He said leaning in to kiss me.

"I know and I love you." I murmured kissing him back. He started kissing my neck while his hands moved towards my breast.

I moaned and let out a content sign. I moved my hands towards his silky hair and massaged him, earning a moan from him. I can't believe that I survived two weeks without being with him intimately. There were two major cockblockers that didn't let me be with my husband. First was the monthly visit from Mother Nature and then it was Alice. Last week had been hell for me. It's not that I don't love my sister in law, but that pixie was almost turning into a bridezilla. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect, even though she had the best wedding planner.

Edward brought me out of my thoughts when I felt him remove the cover-up. I pulled the sticky shirt over his head along with his shorts. He grinned knowing that I had given in.

"You're not the only sexually frustrated one here." I mumbled and he covered my mouth with his. I traced my fingers along his bare chest, enjoying how his muscles flexed as my fingertips ran along his chiseled abs. I pulled my lips from his and let them trail kisses down his neck and chest, stopping to lavish attention on the skin at each spot. He moaned and ran his fingers through my hair. Edward's hands moved towards my back, He grabbed the bikini strap and unties it, exposing my breasts. He looked at me with hungry lustful eyes.

"Oh how I missed you both." He murmured looking at my breasts, then leaned down and took my nipple into his lips. I was about to giggle at his silliness, but as soon as his tongue licked my nipple, I was lost. I grabbed the back of his head and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Mmm. God, that feels good."

He trailed his tongue along the crevice between my breasts and turned his attention to the other one. I arched my back and pressed my lips to his again. My hands found their way down his chest to the elastic waist band of his boxers. I slid my fingers underneath, allowing them to roam through the patch of hair at the base of his stomach.

"Mmmm. So sexy, I missed you too." I said giggling and pushed my hand a little lower towards his cock. I felt him jump as my fingers brushed softly against it.

He shuddered a little and grabbed my hips tightly. My hand began stroking back and forth along the length of his shaft. He closed his eyes and moaned as I kept on going. Edward tore away my bikini bottoms. He played with my opening for a while and then finally slid a finger it. I felt my walls already started to clamp down on his fingers. He groaned when he felt how wet and ready I was for him.

"Forget the foreplay, I need you." I said and pushed away his hand. He gave me a crooked grin and picked me up, adjusting me. I felt myself pushed towards the wall in the closet. His lips found mine, and he kissed me deeply again as he slid his himself inside me. I wrapped my legs around him as he thrust into me.

"Mmm, Bella. You have no idea how many cold showers I have to take," he whispered into my ear as he continued thrusting. "I have been dying to be inside for past 13 days."

"Edward…" Was all I managed to get out. He was counting days too.

I wrapped my arms around his back and drug my nails gently against the skin there.

"FUCK!! Baby that feels good." He grunted as he started to pound into me harder. I moved my lips to his neck and began to lick and suck the skin there.

"Bella." He murmured as he continued sliding in and out of me.

"Oh GOD!" I moaned when I felt myself coming close.

He began to twitch inside me and I knew he was very close. His thrust started getting uneven and faster.

"Baby…I'm-"

"EDWARD!" I shrieked out his name in ecstasy.

Suddenly it was as if the rest of the world ceased to exist except the two of us locked inside this little closet.

He grunted as he spilled inside me and pulled me tight against his chest and kissed me on the lips again. When our lips parted he whispered, "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, my Edward." I whispered back.

He pulled out of me after a while and quickly put back the bikini and cover-up over me.

"Those clothes are disgusting, should I go to our room and get you something?" I asked. I saw his naked butt getting covered from my view due to those boxers.

"Maybe I can just go like this?" He asked, shrugging.

I bit my lips and nodded. He opened the door a little and peeked his head outside.

"The coast is clear." He said in a low voice. I giggled at the situation. He interweaved our fingers and we got out. I looked back and there wasn't anyone there. Maybe Alice and Rose are still at the indoor pool and Jasper and Emmett might have joined them.

We walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Why did his parent's have a huge house? I'll never know. I mean it's just two people living here.

As we were about to climb the stairs, I heard the laughter's of our dear friends.

"Well well well, you really think I'm going to let you guys miss the walk of shame?" Emmett said in his booming voice. I blushed furiously and glared at my brother. Edward quickly tried to hide behind me, unsuccessfully.

"Black boxer briefs Edward?" Rose said giggling, her huge 6 month belly shook as well.

"Let's go Bella." He said and hurriedly pulled me to towards the stairs.

"Damn, bite marks and nail scratches? I think Bella likes it kinky." I heard Jasper say and they all laughed again. I think I might die of embarrassment by now.

_Why is that, that I didn't think of this before doing it?_

Oh yeah, I was sexually frustrated.

"I'm never facing them again." I said as soon as we entered Edward's old/ our room. Esme has put away all his 'bachelor' things in the attic and I have to say that I like it this way much better. She even made copies of our wedding picture and placed it on the side table.

"Come on Bella, they'll forget eventually. Wasn't it worth it?" He asked kissing my shoulders and enfolding me in his arms.

"Well yeah, but I wished we could have taken some kind of detour to your room." I sighed. He just chuckled.

"Let's take a shower." He said and gave me a wink.

"Oh no mister, I don't want them hearing us again." I said and he pouted throughout the entire shower. But I stood my ground, well we did have a mini makeout session, but that was it. I dressed into a thin grey top and white skinny pants **(Picture in my profile)**. I let my hair stay wavy like it was.

Since we weren't going out, I went natural without makeup.

When we went downstairs to have dinner the last time before Alice and Jasper are no longer bachelors. We got teased by mostly Emmett, but he stopped as soon as he saw food. Esme got a little emotional and made us all girls cry.

"Mom, it's not like I'm never going to see you." Alice said wiping away her tears. The guys were chuckling at us.

"I know, but you won't be my baby anymore. Not a Cullen, and then before I know it, you'll have your own baby." Esme bawled.

"Dear, calm down, there is still a while for that." Carlisle told her, rubbing his hands soothing on her back.

"Mom, I thought you'll be happy that someone is marrying this pixie." Edward said chuckling and Alice threw a bread at him. Emmett thought it would be funny and threw one at me. Me, being clumsy missed him and hit Jasper on the head. Jasper threw it back at me, but I moved out of the way and it hit Edward.

"Don't hit my wife!" Edward said and threw two at Jasper.

"Don't hit my wife! I mean fiancé and almost wife." He said and threw bread at us, Alice joined him

"DON'T HIT MY WIFE!" Emmett boomed out and fired bread at us.

"No one is hitting your wife Emmett, she is pregnant." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Aww man." Emmett said and then threw one at me.

"CHILDREN!! STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Esme said. I could see her trying not to laugh. We all stopped our 'bread fight' saying our 'sorry' sheepishly.

"What did I tell you? They're still kids." Carlisle said laughing and we all joined him.

Alice made Rose and I sleep in her room, since she didn't want to be alone because Jasper can't see her until tomorrow at the altar. I kissed Edward goodnight and reluctantly went towards Alice's room.

***

Before I know it, it was morning and Alice was being primped up by her hairdressers and make-up artist. I was already dressed and ready in my maid of honor dress, which was a pinkish orange and flowy, that went up till my knees. It was thick strap and v-neck with a little bow that hangs over my right shoulder. **(Pictures in my profile)**

Alice looked absolutely beautiful. Her short spiky hair was styled and curled a little. Her dress wasn't traditional and was grayish silver and made of silk. She looked like a princess.

Rose was the bridesmaid, and had a dress on with the similar color as well. Her dress hugged her huge baby bump as well.

"Alice, you look like a beautiful princess." I told and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Thank you Bella." She told me beaming.

"I'm going to check on Emmett and Tabitha." Rose told and I nodded. Just then Esme dashed through the doors.

"Oh my baby, there is the bridal glow, absolutely gorgeous." Esme gushed. Her eyes were a bit watery. I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Oh and Bella, you look just as beautiful." She told me and I blushed, off course.

"Is my little pumpkin ready to get married?" Carlisle said coming in.

"Daddy!" Alice chided.

"Well…you're my baby girl, and I can call you whatever I want. You looked just as beautiful was your mom on her wedding day." He told and gave her a hug.

I smiled and left the room to give them space.

"Bella, love." Edward called. He ran over to me and crushed me to his chest. It was then I knew that I was sobbing.

"Shh…baby what's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head. It was so silly.

"Bella." He said again.

"I'm so happy for Alice, that's it." I said and he raised an eyebrow at me, not believing.

"And I wished that my mom was alive to tell me all those things that Esme is doing. I wish my daddy was as happy yours, and jokes and laughs. He doesn't do that anymore, not since my mom died."

"Oh love…I'm sorry," He said and wiped away my tears. "I can't bring your mom back, but I do know that she must have been very happy on our wedding. I'm sure she said how beautiful and gorgeous you looked that day. Even when I was drunk, I still remember the way you looked when I saw you in a wedding dress. You took my breath away." He said and I smiled at him. "Plus my parents think of you as their daughter as well." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I also thought you looked hot and sexy, and that might be because you flashed me your boobs before the 'I do's, but not important right now." He said and I giggled.

"I did that?" I asked in shock.

"No I made that up. But I know I wished that." He said chuckling.

"Edward!" I said and slapped his arms. I crushed him with a tight hug. That's when I noticed him, he looked so handsome in a suit and tie. **(Picture in my profile)**

"You look so sexy in this." I said and fixed his tie which was a bit crooked.

"You look very edible." He growled playfully and crushed his lips on mine. The kiss was sweet and tender though.

"Aww…look at them." Rose said sniffling. Tabitha was confused.

"Were you crying Bells?" Emmett said and pulled me from Edward's arms into his.

"I-I can't b-breath." I said and he pulled away.

"The wedding reminded her of your mother." Edward said.

"Bells, I know, it reminds me of her as well. But you know what I told myself?" Emmett told me and I shook my head. "I said to myself on my wedding day that, even if mom isn't here, she is still with us. I don't want to remember weddings as a bad thing just because she liked it. I want to remember as something we'll all cherish because she did as well."

"Wow Em, since when did you get so psychological?" I asked.

"Actually I didn't tell myself that, Jasper did because I was really bummed before my wedding." He said laughing, making us all laugh.

"Speaking of him, I should better go out and stand with him at the altar, he is probably feeling lonely by now." Emmett laughed and left since he was the best man.

"Are you going to be okay, love?" Edward asked and I nodded. He quickly gave me a peck on the lips and left as well.

"Is everyone ready? I'm going to be married!" I heard Alice.

Tabitha was the flower girl and she sweetly threw the flowers and skipped over towards the front and sat next to Esme. Rose was next and then it was me, I was scared of tripping me, but as soon I saw Edward standing next to Jasper along with Emmett near the altar, somehow I made it there in once piece. Carlisle came in with Alice and she was beaming, and so was Jasper.

The backyard, which was the beach, looked beautiful. There was a beautiful white canopy with flowers intertwined with it. The waves were right behind us, making their own music of the waves. There weren't that many guest, just close relatives and business friends. Soon the 'I dos' were done and they were announced husband and wife. We all rushed to wish the happy couple congratulations.

There was a small buffet arranged on the beach. Alice and Jasper cut the five tier white and pink cake. Emmett told us embarrassing stories about Jasper, soon Jasper had enough and threw the cake on his head.

"That's my brother-in-law." Was my dear brother's response and went to lick the cake off his head. I blushed during my speech, making everyone laugh.

"Welcome to the married life, I didn't think it would be this great, but it's amazing," I gave Edward a wink who winked back. "Even though you're the most annoying sister-in-law, I don't think I would've ever traded you. You're like the sister and best friend I never had, besides Rose. Congrats!" I said and everyone clapped.

"All I'm saying is that, Jasper if you make her cry, I'll kill you. Oh and good luck handling Alice from now cause she's all your responsibility from now on. Congratulations to both of you." Edward said laughing.

It was twilight and we all danced in pairs after Jasper and Alice's first dance. I was a bit nervous, but Edward decided to dance without shoes in sand, soon everyone followed. I gave my knight in shining armor a kiss because without heels, I don't think I would be that bad in dancing.

We danced till dawn and it was the most relaxing dance of my life, being in Edward's arms and swaying to music.

Soon it was time for Alice to leave for her honeymoon. She was going on a 4-day Mediterranean cruise. It was perfect for them.

"CALL ME!" I screamed when their limo left.

"Ready to go home?" Edward asked.

"Oh god yes." I said.

Finally I can relax and just lay in bed with my husband. Well we may not just rest…

* * *

**YUPPIE I MARRIED OFF ALICE! Did you all like my closet lemon? *giggles* Oh how I wished I was stuck in a closet with Edward, it would be my heaven.**

**A: What if Edward doesn't do anything?**

**V: Then it would be my hell.**

**A: I think if he did get stuck in a closet with us, we would be in jail.**

**V: Why would we be in jail?**

**A: Oh on rape charges.**

**V: Hmm…true.**

**Review for a sweaty, muddy hug from Edward!  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

***Bows down to the readers* you're all wonderful! I can't say thank you enough.**

**So umm...I wrote this poem in a review for Treasures: Lost and Found for the oh so lovely A. Please keep in mind that I was drunk while doing it. Oh and umm Mr. Peen is the SAA monster in my head. Vajayjay is A's SAA monster, in her head. (Don't ask questions)  
**

***Stands up nervously in the front and starts to read in a very Shakespearean accent***

**Thou art like a lion, sexy and hot.  
O! Edward, thy crave thou abs**

**Love, thy silky bronze hair lot  
O! Edward, thy just like lambs**

**O thou, my lovely man, without whom we shall dead  
Say no more from thy lips, Mr. Peen is in thy head**

**O! Edward, thy crave thou abs**

***A starts clapping loudly and plays a recorded audience claps***

**V: It's okay A, I know it's just you who is clapping for me. Maybe I should stick to just writing a story?**

**Alright back to the topic. Yes, I realize that this chapter is short, but it's short for a reason. **

**Now let's get reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 30

BPOV

Alice was on her honeymoon, having a blast. She called me to ask me if I like blue or green. When I asked why, she said because she found a perfect dress for me, after a bit thinking, I replied green because it reminds me of Edward's eyes. I pity Jasper, who is forced to go shopping even on his honeymoon, I guess that's true love because he still goes with a smile on his face.

It was a Friday and I was home early, as usual. I only went to the bookstore to order few things, take care of the bills, and help Tia and Benjamin with the new inventory. I just hired Maggie, who is Benjamin's mother. She was sick working for a cruel company for past 20 years and she didn't feel like retiring. As soon as she saw my bookstore, she begged me to let her work here, even with minimum pay. I told her that it wasn't necessary and I would love to have her working for me. I needed a manager and she was perfect for the job. She even had a major in English Literature.

I went up to our bedroom and laughed at our scattered clothes form last night escapades. I blushed while picking up our underwear, it's crazy how the stupidest things make me blush. But Edward thinks it's lovely, his words.

I decided to take a shower since I skipped out on one today since both of us were running late because we overslept. After my shower, I changed into comfy yoga pants and a cami.

I decided to make stuffed portabella mushrooms, green peas on the side and garden salad. The smell made my mouth water. I loved doing these 'housewife' things, it's crazy because I never liked it when I was in college, thinking that, that's what men wants. But I now realize the pleasure I get when I listen to Edward moaning when he eats the food. It's not like I'm the only one that makes the food. Sometimes I get home to see Edward made a candle lit dinner, he even massages my feet when I complain about a foot ache.

I'm very lucky to have found him, or our drunk wedding to bring us together.

Just then I heard a doorbell.

Maybe Edward missed me and decided to come home early. I smiled at that thought and went to open the door and greet my husband.

"YOU'RE HOME EARLY?" I screamed giddily as soon as I opened the door. My smile vanished when I noticed that it wasn't Edward, but some old bald guy in a suit.

"I'm sorry, may I help you?" I asked, blushing at being caught screaming in front of a stranger.

"Yes, are you Isabella Swan?" He asked and I frowned.

"I go by Isabella Cullen now." I told him and he nodded.

"I'm J. Jenks. May I come in?" He asked. He doesn't look like the serial killer type, so I let him come in.

"Well I'm here to deliver these papers to you. Mr. Cullen had told me to do so, I came here a couple of days ago, but no one was here." He said and handed me the papers.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry about that, but we were at my sister-in-law's wedding," I answered politely. "I'll make sure to give these papers to Edward."

"Oh these are for both of you." He said and I glowered back at the papers.

As soon as I noticed the heading of the papers, my world collapsed around me. My hands started to shake uncontrollably.

"I-is this D-Divorce papers?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"Yes miss, it is," J. Jenks said ruefully. "This wasn't a mutual decision?" He asked in a concern and I shook my head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. If you want, I can come back later to collect these papers or whenever Mr. Cullen calls me. Take care." He said. I didn't even realize that he had left. I didn't hear anything. All that went on in my head was that Edward wanted a divorce from me.

It's been six months since our wedding and he wanted a divorce from me.

_Divorce_

One that releases the husband and wife from all. That one word had ripped my world apart, along with my heart. I felt myself dropping to my knees on the floor. The pain of the hardwood floor didn't even hurt me, the pain in my heart was worst, far too atrocious.

Sobs racked through my chest. I was praying to god to tell me that this isn't real. That this is dream and Edward will wake me up with kisses, telling me that it's just a nightmare.

But I was still here, clutching the repulsive, ghastly papers in my hands. The drops from my tears were falling down on those papers, making a wet patch appear on them.

Good.

Those papers deserve it, I should rip them into shreds and burn them. Oh, but that still won't stop Edward from giving me the divorce. His mind was apparently made up. No matter what I do, I don't get to have a say in this.

I heard a horrific wail that felt like nails on a blackboard, that was when I realized that they were coming from me. My eyes felt blurry and I blinked my eyes several times to get rid of the tears, but they were falling endlessly. I was still hoping and praying for all this to be a dream.

_Oh please god let it be a dream._

Why would Edward want this? Weren't we happy? Don't we love each other unconditionally and irrevocably? Or was that just me?

NO!

"NO!! NO…no…no." I was screeching out.

Edward loves me, he would never want this. His eyes couldn't lie, can they? All those times we held our hands together and felt the sparks. The times he would always catch me when I fall. The times we would laugh till our stomachs hurt. When we would mess around in the kitchen, trying to make food together only to realize that we haven't done anything, but made a mess. Our little 'hide and seek' games we would play in the house.

All those times we hugged each other, kissed each other and made love. The slow caresses of his hands and our bodies tangling together. Whether it was passionate or full of love, it was always wonderful. Or was that all just me? Those memories, which are only memories now, brought a whole new round of tears.

I don't even know how to live without him, he was my everything, my life, the love of my life.

My body was shaking with sobs that wouldn't stop. I was in pain.

Grave. Heart-wrenching. Pain_._

EPOV

Work was a drag and it was Friday. I hate Fridays because Bella is always home early from her bookstore, making something delicious or sometimes even in nice lingerie. Even that thought was making me horny. I really do think that I have a problem.

I never had this problem before, I guess Bella just brings out all these emotions in me.

Thinking of her makes a goofy smile appear. I remember dad looking at me funny when I walked in because I was holding my tie, my coffee in my hand and I didn't even shave today. Before I could explain anything to him, all he said was.

"Ah! I remember when I was young. Now I'm just smarter to plan my schedule right."

I gaped at him and threw him a disgusted look. Well that helped with my little, well not too little situation. Since Jasper was gone, it was a bit boring here. I don't want to sound girly, but it's fun to work with someone than just sit in a boring office.

"Son, stop pulling your hair, you don't want to get bald," I heard my dad say, but before I could say something, he cut me off again. "I know you don't want to be here and the workload must be a bit more on you since Jasper isn't here. Don't worry about them, I can get Angela and Ben to work on them. Go home." He said.

I grinned at him and said thank you.

I didn't even know how I got to the parking lot in less than 5 minutes, but here I was. I couldn't wait to go home to my wife and tell her how much I missed her. Also tell her how much I love her, maybe show her how much I love her as well.

I laughed and sped down the highway to get home sooner. I quickly locked my car and entered our building, nodding at our doorman.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen is home." He said winking at me.

"I know." I winked back. Our doorman was a 60 year old man, happily married for 42 years with four kids. When I hear stories like those, it makes me happy and to know that I'll have that with my Bella as well. But I wasn't too keen on the old part, I wonder if Bella will still think I'm hot when I get bald. I chuckled, off course she will.

I pressed our floor button in the elevator. For some reason, I was being very anxious to get home, I don't know why.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, I dashed out. Just then I heard a horrific scream. My heart thundered in my chest.

I ran to our door and quickly reached the keys in my pants. I knew it was Bella.

Oh god, what if something happened to her? What if someone is inside…NO! Edward, Don't think that.

_Maybe she just fell_

Yeah, that's it.

I couldn't find those fucking keys and I was getting edgier by the minute. Then I heard her again and my mind was just praying for everything to be okay.

"NO!! NO…no…no." She was screeched out.

"Oh Bella…I'm here love." I said out loud, but I wasn't sure if she heard me.

Finally, I found those damn keys and opened the door. I stopped dead in my tracks. She was on the floor, clutching few papers in her hands and crying.

My heart ached looking at this angel in this state.

What does she have in her hand, that's making her react that way? I immediately rushed towards her and looked at those papers.

As soon as I noticed those papers, I could only say one thing.

"Oh."

I fell to the floor in front on her. She gasped at my voice and brought her bloodshot eyes up to meet my remorseful ones.

* * *

***Sniff* Okay, I'm good. Uh-oh trouble in paradise? Did Edward know about those papers? Is he hiding something? **

**A: I-I don't h-have anything to say.**

***V goes to A and wraps her arms around her, comforting her***

**V: Let it all out sweetie.**

**A: Will t-they be o-okay? WILL I READ MORE LEMON?**

***V is shocked by A's break-down***

**A: GIVE ME MORE! GIVE ME MORE DAMN IT!**

***V points at the readers***

**V: Fine, as soon as I get 1300 reviews, I'll fight tooth and nail and update right then. Whether it's tonight, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**OH MY GOD!! YOU GUYS DID IT!!! I still can't believe it! And that too within 24 hours? HOLY SHIT!  
**

**We will… we will… rock you! (rock you)  
We will… we will… rock you! (rock you)  
**

***A and V stamps their feet and claps their hands***

**You all made me stay up all night, but it was worth it. Also, I have been called a blackmailer, meany, might have possible caused people a stroke, panic attacks, meltdowns, gave a megga bitchslap (Haha really JustBecca-x? Loved it), hyperventilating, caused divorce?!? (I'm looking at you LauraCullen22), made few girls crazy and also few deaths. So I'm very well on my way to jail, but don't worry...I got my lappy with me...and A. (my personal entertainer without the clown outfit, thank god, they freak me out)  
**

**Thank you EVERYONE again and to those anonymous people since I can't reply to ya, I really love you guys. Umm I'm just going to shut up.**

**NOW LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 31

_As soon as I noticed those papers, I could only say one thing. _

"_Oh." _

_She gasped at my voice and brought her bloodshot eyes up to meet my remorseful ones._

BPOV

I was staring into my favorite pair of emerald eyes. It didn't matter that he'll tell me that he doesn't love me and wants divorce. I could never stop loving him, I had fallen in love once and for all. He was giving me the most apologetic look.

Is that because he doesn't want me? Sorry for being with me? Maybe even using me?

I didn't care, I wanted to be used by him, if that's what he thinks. I'll never forget our memories because that's all I have left. Just plain, beautiful, nostalgic memories.

"Bella." I heard the sweetest voice, velvet and musical murmur my name. I blinked my eyes, making the tears trail down my cheeks towards my chin and…

Edward catched them in his palm.

He closed his fist and I felt his body shake and he shook his head.

"I'm so so sorry." He said, his eyes brimming with tears. He had worry lines on his forehead and I just wanted to raise my hand and remove them, but I didn't. I just kept on gazing at him with probably a confused expression.

Why was he saying sorry? For divorcing me?

"Why?" I managed to choke out.

"I completely forgot about those papers," He said. "Do you remember the day after our wedding when you were dead set on the divorce?" When I didn't say anything, he continued. "I asked you to give me six months. When I was talking to Emmett to agree with me, he said that I'll have to call the lawyer and tell him to bring divorce papers when our 6 months end. He also said that if we loved each other, then those papers wouldn't even matter and I can just call the lawyer back saying we don't need them. Obviously, I forgot to do that and I'm so sorry that I have caused you so much pain." He said with an agonizing expression. He put his head in his hands and I could tell that he was trying not to break down in front of me.

"Y-you don't want to divorce me?" I asked in a weak voice. His head snapped up at me.

"Never Bella, I love you so much, I can never leave you even if you wanted to leave me, I would beg, plead, or at least try to find a way and be with you somehow. But never leave." He said and came a little closer, but he was still several inches away.

"You love me." I said with a sob. I didn't know if I should be happy or should I…

"Off course I love you, I've been loving you since that day three years ago when I first noticed you. My love for you is eternal." He spoke firmly.

As soon as he said those works, I jumped into his arms. He rocked back a little but kept a strong hold on me and squashed me to himself. I melted into his arms, taking a deep breath in and inhaling his smell that calms me.

"I love you so much Edward, forever. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you." I told him, quivering. He was rubbing back soothingly.

"It's not your fault love, it's all me. I was the careless one." Edward said and pulled me away, I whimpered, but soon he started placing kisses all over my face and licked away my tears.

"Edward." I said blushing.

"Hmm."

I stopped him from kissing him and placed my hands on both sides of his face, I leaned my forehead on his and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I murmured and he grinned crookedly at me.

"That sounds wonderful because I love you. I love you. I love you." He said chuckling and gave me an Eskimo kiss. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulders. He picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. He placed me gently on our bed and got up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked biting my lips.

"I'm just changing and brining our dinner here." He said. I pulled him closer from the back of his neck and crushed my lips with his in a searing kiss. He knotted his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer to deepen our kiss. We moved our lips together. He slipped the tip of his tongue past my lips and tried to open my mouth. When I granted him access, he licked my lower lip, nibbling softly.

I sighed and he took advantage and parted my lips with his tongue, seeking for its playmate. It didn't take long for me, and I let out a needy moan. Edward snaked his arms around my waist, tongues still tangling.

I placed my hand on his strong chest, moaning into the kiss. Tangling my other hand in his hair, I pulled him closer, kissing him needily. Excited, lustful shivers were surging through my body.

After awhile, Edward broke the kiss, nibbling on my lower lip as he parted.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He asked and I nodded.

He was back in a few with a tray with the food that I had cooked. He turned on the TV, and joined me on the bed. We started having dinner on bed.

"This is delicious, love." He said after the first bite.

"You always say that." I bumped my shoulders with his.

"Because it's always delicious." He cooed and gave me a chaste kiss.

We finished our dinner and after all the stress and crying, I was about to fall asleep sitting on the bed. Edward came back in boxers and got inside the bed.

I can't believe how close I was to losing this perfect man. Even thinking about it was enough to make me cry again. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms stoutly around him. He pulled me closer and laid us down on bed after turning off the light.

"I'm yours baby, I'll always be." He said and kissed the top of my head. We fell asleep soon after, hugging each other as close as possible.

***

"Bella, love…wake up. We're leaving." Edward spoke softly and kissed the spot below my ears. I smiled.

"Wait, we're leaving?" I asked groggily, while opening my eyes to see him grinning at me.

"Yup." He said excitedly.

"Where?" I asked now sitting up on bed.

"I can't tell you, but just get ready. I already have our bags packed," He said and I gaped at him. Edward packing bags? Wow, he must be excited because he hates doing that. "Even the lingerie." He added with a wink and I rolled my eyes at him.

Off course he did. Maybe that's why he did the packing. Maybe that's all he packed.

"Edward…" I started to say in horror.

"I did pack you normal clothes." He said laughing. I skipped off the bed and gave him a morning kiss and rushed inside the bathroom. I got dressed into a short blue dress with a cream cardigan over it **(Picture in my profile)**. I curled my hair and put on light makeup with cream shimmer eyeshadow, mascara and nude lipgloss. I put on my comfy sandals instead of heels.

"I'm ready!" I announced.

"Are we going to stay at a hotel?" I asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Can you at least tell me how long we'll be there?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Edward! What if someone needs me here."

"They won't." He said and we were at our parking lot of the building. He opened the door for me and I stomped while getting in, making him chuckle. He placed our bags in the trunk and started driving towards our destination.

"Why are we at the JFK airport?" I asked and he grinned smugly at me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you tell me where we're going right this instant." I told him sternly.

"But love, I want it to be a surprise, please?" He gave me those puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Hmph."

He grinned at his victory. He even made me listen to his ipod through the airport and covered my eyes with a sleep mask. I told him that people will stare at me and all he said was if I don't see them, then there is nothing to be embarrassed about.

I felt myself being sat down, and from the feel of it, we were in the plane by now. Edward had our hands intertwined and placed an occasional kiss on my lips.

It was about two hours and we were landing. Which means that we were still in America, thank god for that. Edward was practically carrying me out of the airport since I kept tripping everywhere.

"EDWARD! I'm sick of falling and making a fool out of myself, I'm going to remove this damn thing right now." I shrieked.

"NO! Please, only one more hour?" I could hear him pout. I groaned and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Calm down love, we're almost there." He said elatedly.

I felt the car stop somewhere and I was being carefully pulled out of the car by Edward. He made me walk a few steps and went to stand behind me. His breath was sending tingles on my neck and making goose bumps appear.

"We're here and I want you to know that I love you, and everything I did was made out of love." He said and placed a kiss on my neck.

"What?"

"Just keep that in mind." He said and removed the earphones as well as the sleep mask. As soon as they were off, I gasped. The winds were breezy and warm, I could see the ocean on the right side, there were coconut trees around us. The most important thing was the small house that stood in front of me which had white fence and balcony. I could see the beach and harbor behind it.

"Welcome to La Casa Bella." He said beaming at me and hugged me from back. I was frozen in spot. Did he just call this house, my house?

"Is this…ours?" I said and covered my mouth with my hands. My eyes were wide drinking in the beautiful small white house.

"Well it was made for you, but yes, it's ours. It's our summer house that I wanted to give it to you in Christmas, but after what happened yesterday, I couldn't wait." He said and pulled in towards the house, following little stone footpath.

"Wait, where am I?" I asked and he chuckled.

"We're in Key West, Florida." He said and my eyes bulged out of my socket.

"Wow." I murmured.

As soon as we got in, I gasped again. Everything looked really modern. It had wooden walls, making it look warm and inviting. The kitchen was fully furnished with modern appliances. The living room had low sofas with flat screen. The bedroom was the best, with very soft bed and wonderful view. There were other two rooms which were plain. **(Pictures of their summer house in my profile)**

"Yeah, those rooms aren't finished yet." Edward said and smiled down at me with an expression I couldn't understand.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Honestly?" He asked and I nodded.

"I know that I'm not ready to have kids yet, but I would like to fill those two rooms up with our babies in future." He said and I couldn't help but cry. That was one of the sweetest things he said to me.

"Why do I always make you cry?" I heard him talk to himself.

"It's happy tears Edward, I feel the same way. I can't wait to have a mini Edward running around." I said and giggled.

"Well I can't wait to have a baby girl who looks just like her mother." He said and closed his lips over mine. I moaned into our kiss and knotted my hands in his hair.

"I completely forgot our bags." He said pulling away. I laughed at him and he left to get our bags. I looked around the house. I noticed our pictures were all over the house, making me smile like an idiot whenever I saw it.

"So you like it?" Edward asked kissing my cheeks.

"I love it! And I can't believe we have a summer house!" I squealed and he laughed.

I quickly made us sandwiches, good thing the fridge was stocked by the maid. After finishing them up, Edward got a blanket and champagne with two glasses in his hands.

"Let's head out towards the beach." He asked and I nodded. I removed my cardigan since it was pretty warm here. When we went out in the back, I smiled at the beautiful scenery in front of me. The backyard was basically a beach, just like what the Cullen's have at their Hampton mansion. But this was a smaller beach, but somehow I liked this better. The sand was cream and white and the water was light blue.

For privacy there were long fence that divided us from our neighbors. Edward placed the blanket on the sand. He sat down with his legs apart, so that I could sit in between him. He poured the champagne and offered me a glass. We talked for hours about just things, laughing and then making out and then laughing. I cuddled as close to Edward, as I can get. I didn't want any space between us and I guess what happened yesterday really scared me.

"I can't believe we finished the entire bottle." I burped and then giggled making Edward laugh.

"The sun is about to set." He murmured. Edward was on his back, lying down on the blanket, with my head on his chest as I lay down as well.

"It's so pretty. Thank you for bringing me here." I said and kissed his chest.

"I think we both needed it." He said and I nodded. I crawled over him, straddling him. He placed his hands on my exposed thighs and started rubbing them sensually. I bit my lip to keep the moan from coming out.

Suddenly I was pulled down and he crushed his lips with mine in a furious, passionate kiss. He didn't even wait for me to open my lips, but entered his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned and grinded my hips over him.

He groaned and started moving his hands under my dress. I pulled away from our kiss and started kissing his jaws, his chin, his neck, his collarbone. I couldn't help but lick the dent between his collar bones, earning a moan out of him. I started unbuttoning his shirt. My dress was bunched up on my waist. He quickly pulled it over my head.

He raised himself a little, so that I could remove his shirt and threw it on the sand. He cupped my face and pulled me to his lips again. I took his bottom lips in mine and started sucking on it. He started nibbling on my lip. Our hips were rocking against each other. I knew that there must have been a damn spot on his jeans due to my wetness. His arousal was painfully obvious and poking me right on my center. Every time our hips would come together, we would let out moans of pleasure. I licked his lips and he opened his mouth. Our tongues tangled and moved in rhythm. His hands were now at my ass, caressing it gently and giving it an occasional squeeze.

I pulled away from our kiss, breathing heavily and started placing open mouth wet kisses on his chest, licking his nipple. I bit it tenderly, making Edward hiss in pleasure. I scooted a bit lower and started to unbuckle his belt. I quickly made work of the zipper, he raised his hips and I pulled it off him. His had a huge tent in his boxers which was making me wetter by just staring it.

I think Edward couldn't take me just gazing at him and pulled me over him again. As soon as my covered core met his, we moaned.

His hands quickly got rid of my bra and threw it over his head. He raised my hips a bit higher by push my ass upwards, so that he could take a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh god, Edward." I moaned when his lips touched my nipples. His hand moved towards my other breast and started massaging them, he took my other nipple in his fingers and pinched them making me scream in pleasure.

He started sucking on my nipple harder as I started grounding my hips onto him. My hands were in his hair, pulling and tugging at it. His hands now moved towards my panties, his finger played around the edges of my panty while his mouth still worked on its torture on my nipples, switching them every now and then.

"Just rip them!" I shrieked and he did rip my panties away. They were just few scraps of lace now. I moved his face from my breast and kissed him passionately on lips. One of his hands was in my hair and the other one on my ass. He was caressing and massaging me with both hands.

I sucked on his top lips while he did the same with my bottom. I trailed my hands lower until I reached the edge of his boxers. Edward buckled his hips to mine, making me moan and I hastily removed his boxers.

We were now completely naked on the blanket on the small beach. That thought was making me giddy, it was one of my fantasies to make love on the beach with Edward. From what I know, I think it was one of Edward's as well. He moved his left hands towards my clit and inserted a finger inside me.

"Ahh…Edward." I groaned and kissed the spot between his neck and shoulder.

"Jesus, you're so wet love." I heard him say.

"Make love to me." I said looking into his eyes. He gave me a loving smile and his eyes showed me all the love he feels for me. It's real and I was too stupid to ever doubt his love. Even if Edward forgives me, I don't think I could forgive myself.

"Always." He said and raised my hips a little higher so that he could slip himself inside me. When he did, we both let out content sighs.

He started his thrust slow and long. I moaned every time he pushed himself deeper inside me. He pulled out almost all the way, so that only his head was in me and then pushed back in.

"Faster please." I begged and started sucking on his neck. As soon as I said this, he started pounding into me with force and speed.

"OH GOD EDWARD!!" I yelled out when he hit my sweet spot.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good." He grunted and started thrusting inside me more rapidly, bringing me closer to my release.

"YES yes yes." I screamed as I felt myself coming close.

"That's it baby, come for me." He said and pounded into me with enough force, going deeper into places he has never been. The slapping of our skins was making me even more wetter. Our groans and moans were getting louder. Our skin was slick with our sweat that was mixed in together.

Edward held on to my hips tighter as he started shoving into me. My fingers were digging into his biceps and our breathing was turned into panting. My breasts were pressed on his chest and every time he would thrust in, my hardened nipple would rub against him, making him moan.

"BELLA!!" I heard him roared out and felt him pulse inside me. His pushed inside me deeper and I felt him shoot hot liquid inside me, the feeling made me fall over the edge.

"EDWARD."

My body shook and shuddered with his and we rode out our orgasm together. Then my body went completely limp on top of him. I could hear the pounding of our heartbeats.

"I," He then took a huge gulp of breath in. "Love," he said and heaved a little, "You."

I didn't even have the energy to say it back, so I just nodded my head on his chest.

I don't remember how long we stayed there but I felt water drops on my back. I felt Edward move underneath me as well. When I raised my head higher, I noticed that the weather had turned into worst and it looked like there was a storm coming in.

"Let's go in love." Edward said and I got off him. I just wrapped my body in his shirt and he pulled his boxers on. He grabbed the rest of our clothes, along with the blanket, champagne bottle and glasses. The rain started pouring and we ran inside.

I started giggling when we reached our door, Edward curiously looking at me and then started chuckling himself.

"That was one amazing evening I had Mrs. Cullen." He said after dumping the stuff and our clothes in the laundry room.

"It was a wonderful evening and I love you." I said to him, giving him a peck. He pulled me to him and hugged me.

"I love you too." He said and we stayed that way forever. This was my heaven.

I don't care what happens in future, I'm never letting him go. We'll always be together no matter what because I do know that I can't live without him and he can't live without me. We are a package deal.

***

So we got stuck in Florida for a week due to a hurricane. Everything was fine, the trees were still intact, but all the planes were canceled. Not that we minded. Maggie was taking wonderful care of my bookstore and she assured me that everything was fine. Jasper was back, so Edward's work was taken care of. Alice whined about coming here.

We found plenty of things to keep us entertained. Well, it was just one thing that we did to keep us entertained. Both of us couldn't help it, I guess the almost divorce scared us both and we wanted to feel each other together all the time.

Edward and I were constantly seducing each other and there wasn't a room in the house that we haven't christened.

"The weather is really great today." Edward said after bringing a cup of coffee for me. I pouted.

"I know love, I wish we could stay here for a while longer too, but this is our home, so we can come back whenever you like." He said and I nodded.

"Bella…" Edward said and when I looked at him, he has a wide grin on his face and was almost bouncing in his chair.

"Am I flashing you a boob?" I asked and looked at myself. No, I was fine wrapped up in white sheet because Edward had basically picked me up from bed after a night of lovemaking and placed me on the bar stool.

"Well no and I wish you would do that, but that's not what I want to tell you," He said and continued. "How about we call our family here and exchange our wedding bands? This is pretty nice place, right?"

I looked at him for a while and couldn't agree more. This place was beautiful and I couldn't wait until I get that ring on his left hand, so that I can show the entire world that he's mine.

"That's a great idea, let's call them." I said, vibrating with excitement, making Edward chuckle.

Alice was over the moon when she heard it, but they were only staying here for few hours and leave again after dinner. Edward's and my plane leave the next day which I was glad for. Edward called a few people and they came and decorated our balcony with twinkly lights and flowers all over the places, along with candles. In the background you could see the ocean and when it's dark, the refection of the lights will sparkle in the water making it even more beautiful.

Before I knew it, Alice was here ordering everyone around. My dad was on his way here and I was so happy to know that he'll be here for this special day. I was taken away to a salon to get dressed. I didn't want to be done up over the top. The kept my makeup natural, but very elegant. My hair was in loose curls all the way at my back. Alice added few diamond pins in my hair on the side. I wore the 'wedding' dress I got from Brazil.

"Oh my, you look so beautiful sweetie. I know this isn't your wedding, but you sure have that bridal glow." Esme said and I teared up a little.

"She is right Bella, I know Renee would have said the same thing." Rose said and hugged me carefully. She was almost 8 months pregnant and really huge.

"You look like a princess auntie Bellarina." Tabitha said in her cute voice.

"Thank you sweetie." I said and kissed her nose making her giggle.

"My brother won't know what hit him. He wouldn't mind being stamped yours forever." Alice said.

"Thank you so much everyone for coming here on such short notice." I said.

"Oh hush, we're family and it's our pleasure." Esme said and handed me a bouquet of flowers. I questioned her with my eyes.

"It just fits." Was all she said.

When I reached our house, Emmett helped me get out of the car. He was beaming at me proudly.

"You make a beautiful bride, squirt." He said and kissed my forehead. I smiled at me.

"You remind me of your mother," My dad said and I didn't know if I should be happy or sad. "Oh Bella, you look beautiful, I'm sure she is bouncing in the heavens right now." He chuckled.

"Oh thank you daddy." I said and hugged.

"Really?" My dad asked and I nodded. When I walked towards our Balcony, everyone was there. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Tabitha, Carlisle and Esme and also my dad.

Edward was grinning so wide, I think he might hurt his cheeks. But I knew my smile was just like him. He looked like the most handsome man on earth with a suit on. **(Picture in my profile)**

My dad took my hand and placed it into Edward's waiting hand. The jolt of electricity and sparks that ran through us made us both beam. This was right, perfect.

"You take wonderful care of my baby girl Edward so I really don't have anything else to say, but just bless you both and hope you stay together forever." Charlie said.

"We will, forever and always." Edward said, looking into my eyes.

"Forever and always." I murmured.

"I know we're already married, but it feels more official now when we exchange our wedding bands in front of people we love." Edward said.

"Thank you son for allowing us to witness this beautiful day in both of your life," Carlisle said. "Both of you always have mine and your mother's blessing. Bella, I know we're not your real parents, but we do want you to know that you are always a daughter to us." Esme said.

"Thank you so much." I told them.

"Here is your ring, Bella." Emmett said and handed me Edward's ring.

"Here is yours." Alice chirped handing Edward my ring.

I placed the ring on Edward's left ring finger and he did the same on mine. The happiness I felt when I looked at our rings was unbelievable. Before I knew what happened, Edward had pulled me closer, raised my face a little higher by raising my chin. He dipped his head lower and gave me the most beautiful, passionate and very loving kiss. I returned it with equal love and passion.

I didn't even hear the claps in the background. It was just me and him.

Finally, we pulled apart. Everyone congratulated us. Alice had the dinner ready at our dining table. We all laughed and joked, me and Edward fed each other cake that Alice had managed to get us. The smiles on everyone's faces had brought me bliss. Even my dad looked really happy for me.

"Alright, it's time for our flights. We'll see you both back home." Carlisle said, standing up.

"Take care both of you, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emmett said winking, making me blush. He carried sleeping Tabitha and left with Rose. Followed by Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme.

"We have to come back here and I can't believe you hid this from me EDWARD!" Alice said to Edward.

"It was a surprise, besides mom knew." Edward laughed.

"You didn't tell me, mom?" Alice pouted.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I made a promise." Esme said.

"Fine, but I get free one week stay here." Alice told us and we nodded our heads.

"Congrats sweetie for both me and your mother." My dad said and I hugged him before he left.

Soon we were left alone here and Edward immediately picked me up bridal-style and walked into our bedroom. I gasped when I noticed that it was covered in candles and rose petals. It was very cliché, but perfect.

Just as perfect as our night was. Edward made the sweetest love to me. It wasn't rushed and he didn't try to make me scream louder. We peeled out of our clothes, taking our time, drinking each other in. Our murmurs were full of love to each other. Our movements were slow and loving. We even climaxed together, saying our vows to each other.

It was perfect.

* * *

**So I made sure that the beach lemon was extra-special (wink wink), who caught on that? Anyone? **

**A: O I DID I DID**

**V: That's because I tell you everything, even my darkest dirtiest secrets…**

***V shushes A before she speaks***

**V: I can't give away the future of this story, now can I?**

***A shakes her head***

**A: Can we at least tell them how Mr. Peen and Vajayjay looks like? You know the SAA (Smut Addict Anonymous) monsters up in our head?**

**V: The one who guides us while writing lemons? Hmm…in due time.**

**Kay...so I don't want to be called 'blackmailer' again hehe so I'll phase this again correctly, if you want quicker updates...review...or it's in my time ;)  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**So…*files her fingernails and blows a pink bubblegum* How are you guys?**

**A: V, just shut up! You don't always have to type something here, you know?**

**V: MEANY! I was just getting to the thank you guys and I love you so much part for my readers and you ruined it.**

**NOW LET'S GET READING**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 32

BPOV

We were back from Florida a week ago and back to work. But this time, I smiled widely knowing that wherever Edward went, he'll have the wedding band on his finger. I could just see all the girl's and women's expressions.

_He's all mine, bitches_

Who knew I had a cave-woman in me as well?

I also threw a surprise baby-shower for Rose, a few days after we were back. Alice of course helped me. I made my special pickles for her since she was a bit addicted to those. The decorations were all blue for our little teddy bear. I think Rose was all set for his arrival. My old room/ Jasper's was now turned to my nephew's nursery.

Just then I heard a crash at my bookstore. I ran from my office towards the commotion and Maggie was on the floor.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" I ran towards her.

"Bella don't-" Before she could say anything, I slipped and fell on my ass. My dress was ridden up and I blushed, but the pain in my ankle was worst.

I heard few boys hollering and snickering.

"What happened?" Benjamin quickly came to our rescue.

"I'm fine, Bennie." Maggie told Benjamin.

"Mom! Don't call me that here." He told her.

"Well I'm your manager and I can say anything." She said and I groaned.

"Oh sorry dear, are you all right?" Maggie asked. I tried to get up, but hissed in pain.

"Just a sprain, I think." I said. Benjamin helped me get up and I thanked him, he helped me sit on the couches nearby as well.

"Oh there you are Mrs. Cullen, your husband just called saying that he's coming to pick you up now." One of my employees told me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"He said that since you didn't pick up your brother's call, he is coming to pick you up. Your sister in law is in labor." He said.

"WHAT?" I said trying to get up, but fell from the pain of my ankle.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell and in an instant, he as near me. Is he is vampire or something?

"You're here, now let's go." I said and looked for my purse.

"Calm now, love. Rose is fine and it's going to be a while before our nephew is born. First, why do you look in pain?" Edward said while placing me down on the couch, checking me everywhere.

"Oh I just tripped. But Rose is only 8 months pregnant." I said and tried to get up. I think I cried out in pain and it pissed Edward off even more.

"Bella, she is fine. The baby is fine too and healthy, even if he comes out now. I'm taking you to a doctor. How did you fall?" He asked while examining my foot.

"I caught those boys trying to spill oil here, so that Mrs. Cullen would fall on those." Tia said.

"WHAT?" Edward roared and we all cringed at his voice.

"They are perverts." Benjamin mumbled and I swear I saw steam come out of Edward's ears. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Honey, calm down. You can take me to the hospital and then once the doctor sees me, I can see Rose." I told him softly and rubbing his shoulders in an effort to calm him now.

"You're right, but we will talk about those perverts who better run for their fucking lives." He told me and I just nodded at him. It's better to just agree with Edward when he is pissed because angry Edward is very hot, but not that horny.

Which is quite the mood-killer for me.

He went ahead and picked me up, when I tried to complain, he just gave me the 'look' that shut me right up. He also drove illegally fast towards the hospital.

The doctor announced that I had sprained my ankle and had to put a cast on which will stay for few days. I was glad that it wasn't weeks. But it also meant bed-rest if I wanted it gone sooner. I even got a dark blue cast and that made me happy.

Soon I was with Rose, who was watching a movie with Alice. Emmett was digging holes in the floor by walking back and forth. Tabitha was curled up near Rose, snoring softly. Esme was arranging the flowers in the vase.

_Wow, they are fast!_

"Umm hello?" I said when I entered.

"Oh Hi Bella." Alice chirped.

"What happened?" Rose asked in concern.

"I fell." I shrugged and Emmett chuckled.

"Here is your hot chocolate, pickles and a few chips Rose." Jasper said entering the room.

"No, some fucking pervert tripped her in order to see something." Edward growled.

"You tell me who that is Bells." Emmett boomed.

"I don't know who they were Em, ask Tia. They're in high school, let's just forgot about it." I said and went to Rose.

"Bella, they could've really hurt you. Edward is right." Rose said and Alice nodded.

"Fine, but can we at least not talk about it now? I wanna know more about my nephew." As soon as I said that, Emmett and Rose started talking animatedly about their son.

Edward still wasn't satisfied, but was content holding me and wrapped his arms around me. Alice went to get balloons and other welcome presents. Esme left to go to our condo to make us all something to eat. Carlisle was still at work because both Edward and Jasper rushed to the hospital.

We were all kicked out of the room except Emmett and Tabitha. But we did manage to eat dinner together. So here we all were, in the waiting room. Esme and Carlisle left to sleep at our condo, since it's the closest to the hospital.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I decided to stay at the waiting area. Rose's contractions were coming really close. Just then we heard a scream.

"That was Rose." Jasper said and we ran towards the door. A nurse came out and told us that Rose is going to give birth soon. We were all excited. Emmett came out sweating and nervous and handed me Tabitha and went back in.

"Poor him, I thought he was used to it by now." I laughed. I sat down on the chair with Tabitha and stroked her long blonde hair. She looked just like a mini Rose, a sweet angel. I kissed her forehead and kept stroking her hair. I felt Edward sit beside me and wrap his arms around me. He leaned in and kissed my neck and chin.

"You look so beautiful right now." He murmured.

"What?" I asked him giggling. Sometimes he's really ridiculous.

"The way you are with Tabitha, it's so natural. The mother instincts in you." He said and I blushed, shrugging. He chuckled and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I'M A DADDY AGAIN! I HAVE A SON!" I heard my brother's booming voice. We all cheered and congratulated. Soon we were allowed to see Rose and my nephew, she promptly took Tabitha in her lap.

"SO…where is he?" Alice asked bouncing.

"We present you Adam Noah Swan." Emmett and Rose said together. We all awed at Adam. He really was a mini Emmett with black curls on his head. But when he opened his eyes, it was sea blue just like Rose.

"He's so handsome." I murmured and took him in my arms. I asked Edward if he wanted to hold him, but he said it was okay. In other words, he was scared to drop him.

"He won't bite you." I said giggled and Edward glared at me. He had no idea what to do, but when he brought his finger towards Adam, Adam gripped it tightly in his little cute hands.

"Aww..." We all said together.

Adam was passed around to everyone, even Esme and Carlisle who just arrived. Soon he started fussing and crying, so we gave him back to Rose.

"Hey Bells, I know your Tabitha's godmother, but would you mind if Jasper is the godfather for Adam?" Emmett asked me.

"Off course not Emmett, I think that's a great idea." I told him and he hugged.

Soon we left home and promised to come back tomorrow again. It was 5 am when we reached home. I basically collapsed on the bed, along with Edward.

***

The next few days were hospital visits, but now Rose was home being the super mom she is. My cast was gone which I was glad for.

I was at my bookstore, and just booked the store for a new author sign in. He seems to be promising and I hoped that his book get popular. As I was helping Tia with few things, I heard someone whistle, when I looked around I noticed a couple of high school boys gawking at me.

"What has 148 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My Zipper!" A blonde guy said and the others joined in laughing.

"Oh really? Cause the girl over there said it was more like Gary Coleman." I told him smirking and his smile vanished.

He started coming closer towards me and I started to get a little scared. God, when did these high-schoolers get so tall?

"Ooo I like `em feisty, they scream louder." He said in what supposed to be sexy voice. Just then I saw him fly few feets back. I gasped and noticed Edward snarling at him.

"Edward!" I said and wrapped my arms around him before he did something.

"You don't want to repeat the Brazil thing here. You'll regret it." I told him and tried to keep him from killing the kid. I know it was a futile attempt, but Edward won't do anything if I was in between them.

"I never regretted the Brazil thing love, I wouldn't even regret going to jail then." He said truthfully and I rolled my eyes at him. Boys.

The boy had a bloody nose and was clutching his stomach. His friends had run away by now.

"If you want to stay alive, you better leave." I told him and he ran away stumbling.

"My hero." I said giggling and Edward rolled his eyes me. But I could see him feeling proud at punching someone. I pulled his face closer to me and gave him a very public passionate kiss because I heard few people shopping that had started to clap. I blushed beet red.

Edward picked me up and carried me fireman style, earning few more cat calls towards his car.

"Edward! Put me down!" I said but couldn't help laughing.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. He placed me gently inside the car and drove away.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Dinner, it's Friday and you worked late. So we're going out to eat." He said and I smiled. I like that plan. Soon he stopped at a café. I wasn't really in an eating mood, so I just ordered a tomato omelet. Edward had a Panini.

"Do you want to walk around? They have pretty little shops here." I asked Edward when he paid the bill.

"As you wish, love." He said grinning crookedly at me.

We walked hand in hand for a while, listening to the musicians on the sidewalk. Edward even brought me a cooking book. It was so much better than flowers. Edward would also wrap his arms around me and give me a chaste kiss at random times, making me blush and swoon.

"Ooo icecream." I said and we got ice cream cone. Even though Edward had his own, he wanted to lick mine saying that it tasted better. So I licked his ice cream saying that it tasted better. One of his hands was inside my back pocket of my jeans. Then he quickly squeezed my left butt cheek making me yelp. He chuckled.

"Edward." I warned him but he just kissed me shrugging and not removing his hand from my pocket.

I would notice few girls giving me dirty looks, but I didn't care. I felt victorious knowing that I'm an object of their envy. That this gorgeous man is all mine. No one can bring me down.

Well except this queasy and dizzy feeling I'm getting.

"Are you okay baby?" Edward asked. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him while nodding.

"I don't think you're okay, let's head back home." He said and I nodded again, I wasn't in a mood to argue with him since he was right.

Soon we were home and I changed into my light blue nightie. We got inside the bed and I started to feel a little better.

"Do you need anything?" Edward asked.

"No, I think I'm fine now. It must be because I was standing all day and didn't get to eat lunch." I said shrugging.

"Bella, you need to eat lunch. That's it, we're going to have lunch together every day." He said and before I could say something he shut me up by kissing me. Have I mentioned before that it's the best way to shut me up? Well only if the person is Edward.

He tongue came out and licked my lips, parting them in process. I locked my arms around his neck bringing him over me. He laid me down while hovering above me. His tongue entered my mouth, making me moan. I did the same, making him moan as well.

All of a sudden the uneasy feeling in my stomach came back in full force. I pushed Edward away and ran at top speed towards the bathroom. I was lucky that I didn't trip in process.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call after me, but I couldn't answer him now.

I was emptying the contents of our dinner into the toilet. My eyes had tears in them and my throat burned a little due to the force of the throw-up.

"Oh god baby are you all right?" I heard Edward say. I didn't even notice him sitting down right beside me and holding my hair. I nodded a little and went to brush my teeth thoroughly.

When I was done, he came and hugged me while rubbing my back soothingly. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. He also picked me up bridal-style back to our bed.

"We're going to the doctor's tomorrow." He said after tucking me in like I was a little girl.

"NO." I whined and I swear he gave me the 'fatherly stare'.

"Goodnight, I love you." He murmured and pecked my lips.

"Love you too." I said and snuggled closer to him.

I think I was completely out, that I didn't even notice the sunlight and the birds chirping or Edward's absence in bed.

"Edward?"

"You're awake?" I heard him and then he came to gave me a good morning kiss.

"I stink." I said pushing him away.

"You kissed me before in the morning." He pointed out.

"Well that time we both stunk." I said giggling.

"So are you feeling much better now? You slept more than 12 hours." He said stroking my cheekbones. My eyes bulged out of the socket.

"12 hours!?" I shrieked and he nodded. I immediately sat up on bed, which was a bad idea because the nauseous feeling was back and I ran towards the bathroom again.

"I already made an appointment. We're leaving in 30 minutes." Edward said, helping me get up from the floor. I quickly brushed and took a shower. Since it was a little chilly today or maybe it's chilly for me, I woke a dark blue off-shoulder sweater with some white washed jeans. **(Picture in my profile)**

We were at the hospital and I groaned. I hate this place.

"It's for your own good, love. I'm worried about you." Edward said and I felt bad. He was the perfect husband and took care of me while I kept on throwing up.

"Thank you." I told him and gave him a quick loving kiss.

"Umm your welcome, but why?" He asked as we walked in.

"For taking care of me."

"Would you just leave me to fend for myself if I was sick?" He asked and I looked at him stunned.

"Off course not!"

"See…so now you know why I did it as well." He said chuckling and I nodded, and then smiled. The old nurse lady/ receptionist told us to wait for a while.

I was getting anxious and kept on the fidgeting.

"Baby calm down, you will be fine." He said rubbing my back.

"May I ask what's wrong?" A lady asked who was sitting in front of me. She reminded me a little of Esme.

"She's just feels dizzy and throws up a lot." Edward said while still rubbing my back. The lady smiled at me knowingly.

"Oh honey, you're going to be more than fine." She said and then the nurse called her, so she left.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked Edward who shrugged his shoulders.

Hmm…so let me see, dizzy feeling…throwing up….sleeping longer…..OH MY GOD. I gasped.

"What what?" Edward started asking in concern. I was still in shock to say anything.

"Love please can you say something?" He asked again, I could tell he was worried.

"I'm Fine." I squeaked out. He didn't believe me, but before he could say something I was being called.

"Hello, Bella and Edward. What can I do for you today?" Dr. Andrews asked. He was an old guy in his 50s and one of Carlisle's close friends.

"Well…umm I threw-up twice and Edward is worried about it." I said and Edward shot me a glare.

"I think she feels dizzy as well and slept for good 12 hours." He told the doctor smugly.

"I see." The doctor said. I was so nervous that I might pass out from it.

Can I be…am I even ready?

What if there is really a baby inside me? Mine and Edward's baby. I can't believe that instead of being scared or worried, I was actually feeling happy about it. I just hope that Edward feels the same away as well.

"Well I'm just going to take a blood test, don't worry." He said and started getting all the equipments for it.

"I'll guide you through it, don't worry." Edward said looking at my panicked face. I didn't even know if I was scared by the needle or the results.

He leaned over towards me, his breath washing over me, making me dizzy and then slowly placed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes enjoying the taste and feel of him. Soon they were gone and I snapped my eyes open.

"I've got the blood sample, thank you Edward." Dr. Andrews said chuckling a little. Edward looked proud of himself and I blushed. I can't believe I didn't even feel the needle.

"The results are going to take about 10 minutes, but I have a question." Dr. Andrews asked and we both nodded out heads. "Bella, have you taken a pregnancy test?" He said smoothly.

I felt Edward tense beside me. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Don't worry, You'll find out soon enough. I'll be right back." He said and left the room.

I was biting my lips and Edward hadn't moved an inch. Does he not want a baby? I hope that wasn't the case because no matter what, I can't give up on our baby. He's not even alive yet, but I do love him or her.

"Edward?" I said his name softly and he looked at me. I couldn't tell the expression on his face because too many emotions were going on. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. I couldn't help but tear a little.

As soon as a tear fell down my cheeks, Edward's demeanor changed and he circled his arms around me tightly whispering his love for me. I felt a little better and held on to him.

He kissed away my tears and cupped my face and brought them to his waiting lips. His kissed me sweetly and lovingly.

We heard a knock and Dr. Andrews entered holding a file. My heart was beating loudly in my chest and I gripped Edward's hand tightly in both my hands.

"So?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Well I got your results and found out that you had a very short stomach flu." The doctor said and both of us didn't say anything. I had a stomach flu?

No…I didn't want stomach flu. I was supposed to be pregnant right?

"I had a stomach flu?" I asked again.

"Yes, it seems to be gone now, but just drink more fluids when you get home." Dr. Andrews said smiling. I looked at Edward who was still lost thinking. I started rubbing his hand in between mine.

"So Bella isn't pregnant?" Edward asked the doctor in a monotone voice.

"Yes, Isabella is not pregnant." The doctor answered.

Those words just made my heart squeeze. I know that we weren't thinking of babies but now that I got to feel how it felt like to be pregnant, even thought it wasn't real, something in me changed and I wanted that. I wanted to have Edward's baby. I wanted our little one made of love. The one with both our genes.

"I see." Edward murmured and I wish I could hear his thoughts.

* * *

**Awww….no baby? Man, if looks can kill...you guys are doing an amazing job. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**A: Kay I'm sorry for before. Will please write more and not leave me at a cliffy?**

**V: Maybe…**

**A**: **What will it take?**

**V: I can't say.**

**A: Please? *pouts***

**V: AnakedRobpicture.**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**Since you guys are not going to read what I say anyways (thanks to my cliffy last chapter)…I'll just make it short then you can go read. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I seriously do have the best, funniest reviewers ever.**

**Let's get reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

_I wanted our little one made of love. The one with both our genes. _

"_I see." Edward murmured and I wish I could hear his thoughts._

BPOV

"Hmm…I guess I'll have to fix that." I heard Edward mumble to himself. Fix what? Before I could ponder, he spoke again.

"Could you please excuse us?" He asked Dr. Andrews. The doctor nodded and left again. I felt Edward shift and stand in front of me, his arms were still around my waist. I was looking down at my toes.

_I think I need a pedicure._

"Bella my love, look at me." He said tenderly and I looked up. He face showed only concern and love for me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked gently while cupping my face in his left hand.

"That I'm glad I don't have the flu anymore." I whispered out.

"You want to know what I was thinking?" He asked and I nodded my head. He came a little closer.

"When I first heard the doctor talk about pregnancy, I was in shock. I can't believe I didn't even think of that as a possibility. Then I got to thinking if we were ready for it, if I was ready for it. Then I look at you and everything just falls into place. When I thought about how we might have made a baby, our own baby that has a little of you and me in him or her, I felt so exceedingly happy." He said beaming at me.

"You were?" I asked weakly.

"Weren't you?" He asked and I could see him masking his pain.

"I wanted to be pregnant Edward. I even loved our non-existent baby as much as I love you." I spoke with conviction. He grinned a perfect crooked smile and put his lips on mine. Our hands tangled in each other's hair as we passionately kissed each other.

"Well then…let's start the baby-making process Mrs. Cullen." He said smiling widely and I giggled while nodding enthusiastically.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Dr. Andrews asked smiling while coming in.

"Nope, thanks doc. I guess we won't need you right now." Edward said chuckling and I blushed. Dr. Andrews raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to start trying for a baby." Edward said with big smile.

"That's wonderful. Good luck. Although you should visit your gynecologist." Dr. Andrews said and we nodded.

"Thank you so much." I told him.

"No problem, take care and drink more fluids." He said.

We left the hospital smiling like idiots. We're going to be parents. I'm going to be a mommy and Edward is going to be a daddy.

I immediately called my gynecologist, Carmen. Since I had recently gone for a check-up, she said I was perfectly healthy. All I had to do was throw away my pills.

***

Rose had organized a dinner tonight. Adam was getting older, well almost 2 months now. He looks so much like Emmett, well except his eyes which are Rose's. Alice and Jasper were looking for a house since Alice's apartment was only one bedroom and Jasper needed more space for his office.

"Love." I heard Edward call.

"Yes?" I asked laughing. He was playing guitar hero again and looked really concentrated. That reminded me of what happened two weeks ago.

_I had woken up from another round of passionate 'baby making'. Ever since we decided to have a baby, we haven't gone without sex for more than 6 hours. It was crazy, I know. _

_But I loved every minute of it._

_Just thinking about how we're making a baby, someone that has our genes in him or her was enough for us to go for another round. Edward would say the sweetest and corniest things while doing it as well._

_I felt his hands caress my naked back, sending shivers down my spine. He would chuckle every time and I would slap his chest. _

"_We have to wake up soon." Edward murmured._

"_Hmm…" I said absentmindedly._

"_What are you thinking, baby?" He asked, raising to his elbows._

"_Well…I'm a week late for my period. But I don't want to assume anything…" I told him biting my lips. Edward suddenly got this twinkle in his eyes. He would get it every time we would talk about our baby, well future baby. He was going to be the best daddy in the world._

"_You think maybe?" He asked excitedly and I shrugged, but there were butterflies bursting in my stomach._

"_Even if you're not…we can try again, and again and again." He said and came closer, finally reaching my lips and kissed me sweetly._

_I was at work and I rushed back home soon. I was feeling a bit weird and I don't know why. I shrugged that thought off. Edward wanted to make the dinner so I just changed in comfortable boyshorts and cami, cuddled with my favorite book and a glass of milk. I know that I wasn't pregnant, but I didn't want to take that chance._

"_HONEY! I'M HOME!" I heard Edward yell out as soon as he entered the condo. I giggled from the couch. He came in throwing his shoes and socks on the way. I glared at him and he sighed, stomped back towards where he threw the shoes and socks, picked them and carefully placed them on the side. He can be such a kid._

Why did I want a baby when I have him?

_Oh yeah, our little love souvenir to ourselves, as Edward calls it._

_He gently pried the book away from my hands and kissed me passionately. We pulled away for air. Edward laid his head on my lap while I ran my hand through his hair and finished the last two chapters of the book. Before I knew it, I heard his light snores._

_I placed the book on the table and admired his beautiful face. The way he looked was so peaceful. I kissed his forehead lightly and placed his head gently on the pillow from my lap. Since it was a bit late to make food, I just ordered us a pizza. _

_The weird feeling in my lower public area came back and I rushed to the bathroom. _

"_BELLA? Are you okay?" Edward came rushing to the bathroom looking disheveled._

_It was then I realized that I was sitting on the floor, crying. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. Kissing my head every now and then._

"_What happened love?" He asked soothingly._

"_I got on my period." I said sniffing._

"_Oh baby…we have only been trying for barely a month. Some couples get lucky after a year." He said._

_Somehow it didn't soothe me. I was depressed for past two days and Edward was getting worried. Then I remembered something my mom told me._

"_Honey, you should be happy with what you have now because when you try to attain something and you don't get it. You hurt people that love you. Would you rather get something that might be unattainable and lose your loved ones?" Renee had told me once when I just started middle school. I wanted to be in a popular crowd and get cool things, but because of that, I was hurting my best friend, Candice, at the time. _

_I realized what I have been doing and rushed to Edward's office. I barged inside his office and he jumped up._

"_Bella? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly, but he kept a bit space between us. Looking at that just made me cry because I didn't even realize what I was doing._

"_I-I I'm s-sorry. I love you so much. I'm so s-sorry." I said pathetically and crushed him in a hug._

"_I don't care if we're unsuccessful getting pregnant. I can't live without you. We can always adopt right?" I said and he nodded._

"_I love you too baby. We'll get through this together." He murmured and leaned his lips towards mine. Our hands roamed over each other's body, along with our tongues. We had to stop right there, thanks to Mother Nature._

_So for few days, Edward opened the un-opened box of guitar hero and I found out that I'm quite good at it. We laughed and joke and I kicked his ass in that game. _

"I BEAT YOU!" Edward yelled out bringing me back to present. I laughed at his happy dance. Although it was really cute.

"It's okay honey. I can always kick your ass again." I said shrugging my shoulders. He looked at me and then before I knew it, he pounced on me. Trapping me in between him and the wall.

"What?" He said and trailed his nose from my jaws to my neck. I shivered against him making him grin.

"I'll always beat you." I said a bit dizzy.

"I think I like it that way. You can rule over me any day." He spoke huskily.

"You'll be my slave boy?" I asked giggling.

"Yes, Mistress Bella." He said chuckling.

"Then I guess I'll be your slave too." I murmured a bit distracted from Edward's wet kisses that were moving towards my cleavage.

"Kay." He mumbled and licked the top part of my breast. I moaned.

"Come on baby. We need to get ready for Rose's dinner party." A conscious part of my brain said. Also the evil side which was stopping me from jumping my husband.

"Kay." He said again and now he had pushed my cami down, exposing my bare breasts to him. He instantly took a nipple in his mouth.

"Ohh..Ed-" I stopped mid sentence when he gently bit me. My panties were soaking and my core was throbbing. I could feel his arousal pressing against me.

"No…really. Seriously honey, we need to leave." I said again and tried to push him away. He didn't move and had a tight hold on me.

"Can't we go a little late?" He asked. His mouth was mere inches away from my breast and his warm breath was tickling me.

"Oh god." I moaned.

"You're right, we need to go. I need to be in the good graces of my dear brother in law." He said and pulled away. Covering my breasts up. I glared at him and stamped loudly away from him.

"Oh come on, love." Edward cooed. I didn't answer and walked towards our bedroom.

"Baby…B!"

"BELLARINA!" I heard him call and started to run. But I was quicker, well for the first time, and quickly shut the door. Giggling away.

"Come on baby, open the door." He said and I tried to ignore him. I changed into a black leopard print short skirt and a white cami. My hair was in curls and I had smokey eyeshadow with a light pink lipgloss on. (Picture in my profile)

"Okay Mrs. Cullen. I'm your husband and you do as I say." He tried using his stern voice.

"You don't control me." I said standing right outside the door.

"You're right. Sorry, but you do own me baby." He cooed and I think I was melting on the spot. "Love, just open the door. I can't go in boxers now can I?" He said.

"I think you'll look hot in boxers." I said giggling.

"Whatever you say sweetheart. I guess everyone, wait I mean all the women can see my goods, eh?" He chuckled and I was pissed. I slammed the door open. Edward was leaning sexily against the wall.

"You will not show anyone what's mine!" I said to him, poking his chest. He gave me his crooked grin, dazzling me.

"As you wish." He said sweetly and kissed me.

He quickly got dressed and we left for Emmett's. I could hear the laughter, a baby's cry and a giggling girl right outside their door.

"Are you ready for this, Edward?" I asked chuckling. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ears and stroked his fingers over my cheek, making me blush.

"I'm so ready for this love. The life I lived without you wasn't even a life. I want it all, everything with you. Only you baby." He said tenderly and kissed my forehead.

"Me too. Only you." I said back.

"Seriously, I don't think I have seen a sappier couple than both of you. You could live off gazing at each other." Rose said laughing while waving us inside.

"Yeah. I'm sorry say but you're not my first wife Rosie." Emmett said and we all looked at him shock.

"What? My first wife is food. I don't think I can live without her." Emmett said seriously and we all laughed at him. Rose went and hit him in head and then gave him a wet passionate loud kiss. I think my brother was dazed.

Then I heard the cries of my nephew.

"I'll get him." I announced and went to his nursery. Adam was wide awake in his crib, I quickly picked him up and wrapped him up in blanket and took him downstairs with me. Edward was sitting on the sofa with Tabitha on his lap, he was playing a game of guitar hero here as well. Jasper seemed like the peace maker between him and Emmett.

"ADAM!" Alice squealed making Adam cry. Rose quickly took him and went to change his diaper.

"Oops." She said.

"Don't worry, I think he was going to cry anyways." I patted her arms.

After dinner, Rose served us red velvet cake. The two cute kids were now sleeping, leaving Emmett to act immature as usual.

"I think we found our home." Alice chirped bouncing.

"Where is it?" Edward asked.

"Nope, I can't tell you. You're going to see once I'm done decorating it. It's going to take few months though." Alice said.

"Congrats! I can't wait." I said cheerfully.

"Squirt, you and me. Guitar hero." Emmett proclaimed.

"You know you always lose…" I said laughing. While we were playing, I noticed Edward was thinking something. I made a mental note to ask him that later.

Soon it was getting late and we said our goodbyes and left. Both Edward and I fell asleep pretty quickly, I guess dinner parties tire you out, who knew?

***

I woke up before Edward for once. I have no idea how he does it, but somehow he's always awake before me and brings me breakfast in bed.

Since today was a special day for us, I decided to make him a grand breakfast in bed. I pulled on my robe and went to the kitchen. I made my famous French crepes with sweet cream cheese and strawberry toppings. I added hash browns and fresh fruit bowl on the side as well with the orange juice. I laid them nicely on a breakfast tray, also with a single rose in a vase.

"Good morning!" I chirped like Alice.

"I'm not waking up without my morning kiss." I heard Edward's muffled voice from the pillow. I placed the tray on the side table and jumped on top of him. He grinned sleepily at me with those bedroom eyes and pulled me inside the covers.

"Hah, Edward….wake up…" I said trying to get away from his scruff kisses. That's Edward's kind of torture on me. Giving me stubble burn.

"Ouch that really hurt baby." I whined and he stopped but started placing wet kisses on my red skin.

"We really lived one year together?" I wondered.

"Yup." Edward said beaming with joy.

"Time flies so fast." I said and he nodded.

"Happy one year marriage anniversary." I told him sweetly.

"Happy anniversary my love." He replied smiling widely. We leaned our face towards each other and he pressed his lips on me. I took his bottom lip in between mine while he did the same with my top. We licked and sucked and nibbled each other. He hands were on my ass, massaging them. I had mines tangled in his bronze messy locks. I felt his tongue trying to gain an entrance, so I opened my mouth.

"You need to brush." I said pulling away and laughed at his scowl.

"Great…this is what a husband hears after giving his wife a good morning first anniversary kiss?" Edward said and mumbled away something else from the bathroom. I was still in fit of giggles.

"You made French crepes?" He asked like a kid completely forgetting his anger. I nodded my head. He eagerly picked up the tray and placed on bed.

"Thishh soo ggoffd." Edward said while stuffing his mouth with food.

"Is that I love this in Edward language?" I asked laughing. He placed the fork right in my mouth. I moaned when I ate a piece of crepes. I am good at this.

"Feed me." I ordered. He rolled his eyes, but fed me. We quickly eat our breakfast with me feeding him and him feeding me. I pulled out something from the side table on my side and placed it on Edward's lap.

"You got me something from Tiffany's?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"You hate it?" I said pouting.

"Love, I haven't even seen it. I was just surprised. I'm sure it's lovely." He said and went to open the white ribbons on the light blue box. It was a white gold bracelet. (Picture in my profile)

"Wow." He murmured tracing his finger over the 'love Bella' inscribed on inside and put in on. I was biting my lips.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything?" He started and I nodded. "But I love this, it's beautiful. Thank you." He said and kissed me sweetly.

"Well…so about my gift." He said.

"Edward…"

"I didn't pay for it. Nor will I ever have to because that gift is kinda unlimited." He said chuckling.

"What?" I asked confused. He had me wrapped in his arms with mine's around his neck.

"We are going to make baby today and that's my gift." He said tenderly running his nose over my exposed shoulders. Those were the most beautiful words ever spoken to me.

"You seem so sure." I said giggling.

"Oh yeah, my boys will do the job," He said chuckling. "Plus I said the gift is kinda unlimited, so we can do it again and again and again." He said kissing my shoulders. He looked up at me with those green bright eyes that had twinkle in them. I was beaming right back at him.

"Give me 30 minutes." I told him.

"What? You do know that we're not leaving our home today right?" He said.

"Yes…but I did have something special planned. So for that you need to leave the bedroom." I told him and he grunted, but left.

I quickly dashed to the bathroom and took a nice quick bath. I had my hair in huge curls without any chemicals so that Edward can smell my freesias shampoo. I lotioned myself nicely. I only had a little shimmer eyeshadow and lip balm on. I dug up the bag from the closet, behind the shoe rack, so that Edward wouldn't find it accidentally. Alice had helped me with this except she didn't know that we're going to make a baby. That thought was making me very giddy. I put on the black flirty and frilly and almost transparent cheekster panties (Picture in my profile). There was a black feather hand fan that I was supposed to hold to cover my boobs.

I lit the room with scented candles. Place the chocolate body paint on the side table. There was a white chaise in the corner of our bedroom. I lay down on it, in a very seductive pose with my hand feather fan covering me.

"Edward…baby come here." I said in what hope to be my sexy voice. I heard quick footsteps. I guess someone is very eager. I giggle a little. I saw Edward enter our room. His jaw hung to the floor. I noticed him searching for me on the bed first and then his eyes met mine. Well maybe my body.

His eyes traveled to my covered breasts to my barely covered ass and back to my face.

I smirked sexily at him and flipped my hair on one side, exposing the top part of my breast. He walked slowly towards me, shredding his tee on the way. He stood there in his boxers that were pitching a tent. My heart beat was going crazy because of the intimacy of his gaze.

"Bella." My name fell from his lips in a tempting manner.

I sat up slowly on the chaise, making sure to hide my boobs from his hungry stare. I could see him itching to touch me. His eye were really dark, devouring me, and I could see the lust in them. There was also love, always love. I took his hand in mine and he intertwined them. I pulled him forward and sat him on the chaise next to me. I climbed onto his lap, straggling him. My knees were bend on either of his sides. His hands moved towards my ass and started playing with the frills in the panties. The motion of his fingers gazing me had me dripping wet.

We had our eyes locked on each other. I moved my hand from his chest towards his abs, lightly scratching him with my nail. He moaned when I did it. I leaned my head and placed a kiss right over his heart. I moved them towards his neck, his adam's apple, his jaws that still had the 5 O'clock shadow. As soon I was mere inches from his lips, his hands shot towards to cup my face and crushed his lips on mine. It was a fiery zealous kiss. His hands slowly started to roam all over my body, causing it to have reactions of its own. I bit down on his lip softly sucking it into my mouth and as I did I felt his hips grind into mine, I returned the favor grinding back softly into his. Enjoying the feel of his erection against me, making my lower area become soaked with pleasure.

Our tongues danced together and both of us moaned jointly. I felt his hands come up and take away the hand fan from me. He pulled away and pushed me closer towards him, so that my breast were right near his mouth and my back as in an arch, my head fallen back. He first licked my nipples and then took one in his mouth. Our hips were still rocking against each other slowly. I knotted my hands in his hair and pushed him closer. He switched on to the other nipple and did the same.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now…the only thing that's stopping me from taking you right now is because I don't want to conceive our baby in lust." He said huskily and pulled me to him and laid me down on the chaise. He kissed his way down towards my panties and removed them. I pushed his boxers down, once he got the hint, he stood up and took them off, making his cock spring free.

I had to bit my lips to keep the moan in and shift a little to get some friction. It was getting really hot. Edward noticed the chocolate body paint and picked it up. He grinned at me and opened it. Instead of using the brush, he dipped one of his fingers in chocolate and made mindless patterns on my boobs. He then brought his mouth over them and started licking me.

"Oh god." I mumbled as he licked me clean. He dipped his finger again and trailed them over my stomach towards my aching core. He slowly placed kisses over stomach as he licked me. When his tongue got closer to my clit, he flicked it.

"EDWARD!" I gasped his name when pleasure shot through me. Before he can slide a finger inside me, I moved him away and push him down so that I could straddle him while he laid on the chaise.

"I don't want to come until you're in me." I told me and he gave me that gorgeous grin. I took the brush and dipped in chocolate. I wrote 'I' over his chest, then 'love' over his abs ignoring his arousal that was lying over his stomach. I went ahead and wrote 'you' on his balls, giggling at his jerky movements.

"Baby, that's sensitive." Edward groaned. I crawled over him and kiss him, effectively shut him up. I could taste the chocolate in his mouth and moaned. I started licking and kissing the chocolate over his chest and abs.

I placed a kiss right over the head, making him twitch. I giggled and went lower. I slowly started licking away the chocolate over his balls. I placed my hands on his inner thigh.

"FUCK!! BELLA!" He yelled out. I could feel his balls tightening, but they taste so good and I couldn't stop.

"Baby…I wanna come inside you." Edward said breathing heavily. I licked away the 'U' and kissed him softly, making him twitch again.

As soon as I was done, he sat up with straight legs on the chaise with me still straggling him. My legs were on either side of him. He locked his eyes with me and smile at me lovingly, making me smile as well. His hands came up and ran around my neck and pulling me up to his mouth. Our kiss was soft, sweet and filled with love. His hands gripped my waist and raised me a little higher. I reached out and positioned him over my entrance.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips.

"I love you too." I breathed back. He looked deep into my eyes as he entered me, I exhaled loudly.

He dropped his head by my ear and his teeth grazed the skin there. His hips slowly moved up and dropped again, shooting electricity up through me, I let out pleasurable little whimpers as his thrusts began smoothly and softly, the friction creating shivers and pulses. He would occasionally kiss my breast and then my lips. Our chest were pressed against each other.

"Love." I heard him moan out.

"Mmhhh…"

He began to get faster, I bucked my hips up to meet him. He lifted his head and looked at my face, after I opened my eyes he crushed his lips to mine again, in sync with another thrust. I kissed him back pushing my tongue against his.

We were completely wrapped up and tangled into one another. The room was filled with the sounds of our groans and moans.

I wound my arms around Edward's neck and he nibbled my neck, we rocked a little harder, his thrusts got a little faster.

"I'm close." I whispered against his ears and kissed the spot below it. One of his hands came towards my breasts and started playing and fondling it.

"Edward."

"Me too love." He grunted and started thrusting faster.

"OH EDWARD!!! AAHhhh…" I screamed loudly as the wave of pleasure crashed over me, and I shivered against his chest, my nails dug into his back and I arched up as I drew my fingers down.

"BELLA!" He roared out as I tightened around him. He thrusted into me twice more as he came inside me. He shuddered and collapsed above me. I was on my back with my legs still wrapped around him on the chaise. His weight pressed me down, but it was welcoming and I felt safe. My fingertips traced lightly up and down his back, which was heaving up and down as our breathing slowly returned to normal.

He stayed inside me for I don't know how long because I woke up to him pulling out. He was grinning adoringly at me and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I'll be right back." He murmured and before I could sit up, he stopped me.

"You need to lay down. I heard it helps conceive better." He said in a very doctoral fashion. I laughed but stayed still. He came back with a warm wash cloth and wiped the stickiness away.

I don't know if someone sprinkled horny dust on me or not, but the way he stroked the cloth over me was making me very aroused. He off course noticed.

"Mhh…do you like that love?" He asked rasping.

"Yes."

I noticed him getting harder at my words and before I could do anything, I was picked up and laid on the bed. He wrapped me in his arms, kissing me senselessly. I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair, massaging him. We were lying on our side, facing each other. Edward raised my knee and hitched it over his thigh. I felt him slid inside me, making my hips buck towards him.

"God Edward…" I murmured and rocked against him, as he thrust inside me.

I could feel him going deeper with every thrust, making my moan louder as well. I was clutching on to him tightly as the knot in my stomach started building. He started speeding up and everything burst inside me. I screamed out his name and I could hear him cry out my name as well. We both came together.

Our lips met and his tongue clashed with mine, and we whimpered into each other's mouths, our hands grasping anywhere and everywhere, straining with our passion and love.

We stayed in each other's embrace until our body stopped shuddering and our breathing was back to normal.

"Oh my…I think I love our baby-making sex the best." I said giggling.

"This is just the beginning." Edward said in his sexy velvet voice, pinning me down under him and grinning wickedly.

_Oh and it was…_

It was 1 am now and we had gone without food an entire day. Edward made me pb&j sometime in between our baby-making. I didn't even let him finish his sandwich when I jumped on him on the floor. Then he did on the sofa…in the shower. Then I did it again while his naked ass went to put back the books, that had fallen due to our last 'jumping'.

"If we didn't make a baby today then I think we have a very stubborn baby on the way." I said exhausted and Edward chuckled.

"Carry me up to the bed, please?" I said in between my ragged breathing.

"I can't love…too tired…need water..food…you." He said. Then he pulled me over him so that I didn't have to sleep on the hard floor. I kissed his chest and murmured 'love you'.

I think he eventually did pick me up and laid me on the bed because I felt something soft under me. I cuddled to his side and went back to sleep. Peacefully and very happy.

It was the best one year anniversary ever.

* * *

**Who wants chocolate covered Edward's balls? I know Muffin's already does.  
**

**A: I TOLD YOU I HAD A CLAIM ON THEM FIRST!**

**V: Sweetie, you need to learn to share.**

**A: Muffin's can get the abs…I WANT HIS CHOCOLATE BALLS!**

**V: Kay…whoever gets me a naked Rob picture (Yeah I still don't have it) gets chocolate covered Edward's balls. **

**A: Not fair…that means I have get my 13 shotguns to fight off your crazy reviewers?**

**V: Yup, Oh by the way I have a claim on whip cream covered Edward's peen. SO BACK OF BITCHES!**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**YES I KNOW IT 12am! well it is where I live, but I really wanted to update cause I love you guys...so yeah.  
**

**Oh and **_J SOMETIMES 2 IS 2 BIG A CROWD_ **receives a copy of chocolate balls along with an hour with real chocolate balls *claps*. Don't hate her. Along with **_Bella Cullen131_**. The picture was almost a naked Rob, but that was a very uumm I don't have the words for it. It wasn't what I excepted and almost ruined Rob for me. Trust me, you don't wanna see it, but if your really desperate, go watch little ashes, you can almost see it.**

**So after much more discussion, I have decided that I own the Chocolate Balls *raises both hands and gives a fierce expression like WWE guys***

**A: Bitch.**

**V: go away A…you don't come here until the end of the chapter.**

***shuts imaginary door on A's face***

**V: WOOT WOOT.**

**Oh and I got a job,an office job YAY ME...so sorry if I won't update quicker, but I'll try my darnest to update as soon as I can.  
**

**Now LET'S GET READING!!**

* * *

BPOV

I was being dragged by Alice to go shopping, I groaned, whined and pouted. She said it's for her future house, so I agreed. I had to say that furniture shopping was so much better than clothes. It's not that I hate clothes shopping, It's fun with Edward when I dragged him. But for Alice, it's a mission.

I was really temped to buy few things that I noticed. Alice started smirking at me knowingly and whenever I would ask, she would simply reply 'nothing'.

I shrugged it off again and enjoyed a bonding time with her.

Edward had called a total number of 4 times because he missed me...and my boobs. I was about to leave Alice and run home, but she was quicker.

"But Bella…tell her I need to talk to about that thing." Edward whined on the phone.

"Alice, he needs to tell me about that 'thing'. What is it?" I asked her and she tried not to smile.

"This is it, I'm leaving and you, Edward, are going to tell me what that 'thing' is." I said to both of them.

"I will…now come home." Edward said on the phone, still whining.

"We're leaving now, apparently Alice can't wait for me to find that 'thing' either." I told him.

"Alright, I love you." He said sweetly. I giggled.

"Love you too." I said and hung up.

Alice drove at crazy speed and dropped me home. I don't even know why Edward bought me a car, no one let's me drive. I rushed home and as soon as I entered. I was picked up by Edward and twirled around.

"Oh god…I think I'm dizzy." I said and he quickly put me down.

"I think I'm okay," I said to him. "Nope." I said again and rushed to the bathroom, emptying today's lunch.

"I'm so sorry baby, I was just so excited." Edward said and picked me up gently, cradling my body in his arms and sat on the sofa.

"You think my flu is back? I puked yesterday morning too." I told him.

"Bella." Edward said again and I looked back at him, his eyes were all twinkly.

"OH MY GOD! You think….I'm…" I started to say. I didn't even realize that it had been a month and half since our first anniversary. After that, we just went back to our normal life and I stopped getting paranoid about getting my period.

"I haven't gotten on my periods for more than a month! I didn't even realize," I shrieked. "Now when I think about it my boobs do feel sore." I murmured.

"I know, I didn't either. I guess we were busy with other things…" He spoke wondering while feeling up my boobs and I smacked his hands away, earning a pout from him.

"Do we have any pregnancy tests?" He asked and I could see him trying to control and not do his crazy happy dance. To be honest, I felt doing just that even though I hate it.

_Maybe I am pregnant_

"Yes we do." I said rushing towards our bathroom. I found them on the top shelf. I pushed Edward out of the bathroom so I could try pee on the stick.

"So?" He asked excitedly once I was done.

"It's telling us to wait." I sighed.

"I think you're pregnant." He told me while looking at me lovingly, and then kissed my forehead.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah…something in you is different, in a good way." He murmured.

It was time and we checked the test. It only had one line.

"How is that possible?" Edward murmured to himself, he pulled me to his chest and I hide my face against him. I didn't want to cry. I told him that I won't let this come in between our relationship. I even forgot all about it for a month because I loved him more than anything. But still it hurt that I couldn't give him a baby.

I tried to act like it didn't happen, but Edward saw through me. I puked in the morning for past three days, but I reassured him that it's just me not feeling well, emotionally.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" Edward yelled and I cringed. The tears started falling, I didn't want to cry, but for some reason they won't stop now.

"Oh god baby, I'm not yelling at you. I'm just yelling at myself…this situation." Edward started saying.

"I can't see you puking every morning and then telling me that you're fine. You haven't smiled a real smile for few days." He told and cupped my face his hands, wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry." I said sniffing.

"No love, I am. Sorry for scaring you, but I'm really worried for you. Can you take another pregnancy test for me, please?" He asked sweetly and gave me the puppy dogs eyes. I couldn't say no, even if it meant that I was going to be sad again after the results.

"Thank you, I'll get them." He said even before I could answer. I was so stupid to think that he won't notice, off course he does. He is my other half after all.

"Umm…baby?" I heard Edward call from the bathroom. I entered the bathroom to find a frustrated Edward pinching the bridge of his nose and pulling his hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked and tried to pry his hands away from his beautiful hair.

"I accidently fucking dropped the last god damn test in the toilet." He said through his teeth. I peeked inside the toilet and there it was.

"You think it will work if I peed in the toilet?" I asked giggling and he glared at me.

"You know what? Fuck this, let's just go to the doctor's." He said and pulled me out of the bathroom by holding my hand, grabbed the key, phone, wallet and my purse off the counter and dashed outside the doors.

"Love, just calm down." Now Edward was calming me down while he drove towards the doctor's office.

I was being very fidgeting through the drive and in the waiting area. Edward had gripped both of my hands in his so that I don't bite of my nails. He would kiss my temple which would calm me down for a while.

"Isabella Cullen?" The nurse called and I jumped up. Edward quickly wrapped his arm around me. I noticed a lot of pregnant ladies eyeing him and glaring at me. I tip-toed and kissed his neck, smirking at those women.

_He's mine and I'm hopefully carrying his baby_

Take that!

"So Bella…how may I help you today?" Dr. Carmen asked as soon as she came in. I bit my lips and blushed.

"I think I'm pregnant." I told her blushing.

"Hmm you do look a bit different." She mused. Dr. Carmen had known me for five years and she's only 8 years older than me.

"See didn't I tell you that you looked different?" Edward put in his two cents. That smug bastard.

"Now if you could pee in this cup, I can verify that." She said smiling gently towards me. I nodded and finished my business. It's funny how I'm able to pee whenever I want. I must be pregnant.

"I'm scared." I told Edward when the doctor left.

"Don't be...we're in this together. I love you forever, you know that right." He said. I smiled and brought my lips towards him. He kissed me lovingly and pulled away.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant." Dr. Carmen said cheerfully as soon she entered. I gaped at her.

Oh my god. I'm pregnant!

There is a tiny baby inside, oh god, there is another life inside me. Edward's baby. My baby. Our Baby. Baby.

Before I could respond, Edward had pulled my face towards him and pressed his lips on mine. He kissed me passionately, and sucking on my bottom lip. It took a while for my brain to function, but when it did, I returned it eagerly. I think I was crying, laughing, smiling and tearing all at the same time.

"Congrats Mommy." He cooed into my ears. The happiness I felt when I heard those words were unbelievable.

"Congratulation Daddy." I told him and he was positively gleaming at me.

"We usually do this after a couple of weeks, but would you like me to do an ultrasound now?" Dr. Carmen asked chucking a little at our display of affection. Me being the way I am flushed red.

"Yes, please." Edward answered like a little kid who was being offered candy.

"I would also like you to fill out these papers for family history. I'll have to take your physical exams, along with Pap smear. Sorry, but I'll need another blood test as well. " Dr. Carmen told me and I nodded. First she did all the exams and Edward had to leave for a while. He decided to fill out all the paperworks.

Once I was done, she called Edward back.

"Everything seems healthy and your baby should be perfect as well. I can let you know your blood results at your next appointment, but if there is something important, we will inform you earlier. I'll start the ultrasound now." She said.

She asked me to lay down and pull my top higher. She squeezed some cold gel on me, and started the screening. Soon we noticed our baby who was a size of a lentil bean or pea. Well it looked more like a white fuzzy elongated globe, but still that was our baby.

Edward gasped and took my hand in both his. I couldn't help but tear a little. I'm pregnant. I think I still have to wrap my mind around it. But looking at our baby just made it even more official.

"Our little love souvenir." Edward cooed and I nodded sniffling. He wiped away my tears and kissed me gently. He then bent down lower and kissed a spot on my tummy that wasn't covered in goo.

"Here are the pictures." Dr. Carmen said handling our about 6 picture copies so that I can give one to Rose, Alice, Esme and my dad. Then keep one with me and one with Edward.

"So your due date is 12th January considering you're on your 6th week mark." Dr. Carmen told us.

"That means it did happen on our anniversary. I told you my boys will do the job." He whispered to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"Here is your prenatal vitamins. Drink lots of fluids. You'll have to suffer through morning sickness, fatigue and tender breast. Just keep crackers or something lemony near your bed-side table. It should help. And I guess I'll see you again in a month for the next appointment ?" Dr. Carmen said and handed me the pills. There were a lot of them, all in different colors and sizes. There was one huge scary almost black one. Edward noticed the horror on my face and chuckled.

"Thank you Dr. Carmen." Edward said and shook her hand.

"Thank you, I'll contact you again if I have questions." I told her standing up after cleaning up my stomach.

"Off course dear. Take care both of you, well three of you." She said chuckling.

I think I almost skipped my way towards the car with a sniggering Edward. He was feeling mighty pound of his sperms which had properly 'fertilized' me.

Suddenly I felt nauseas by the skipping and threw up in the nearest bush. Edward handed me a water bottle with mouthwash and I rinsed my mouth.

"So no skipping for me I guess." I mumbled.

"Do you feel like eating something particular?" Edward asked when we got inside the car. I didn't realize that it was dinner time already.

"THAI! I want to get Pad Thai noodles in peanut sauté." I told him.

"Okay." He said and started driving.

***

"EEEDDDDDDDWARDDD…" I whined out his name. I found out that I'm being very whining and cuddly towards Edward. I couldn't help it, I just needed him…for everything. My cravings had started, but the morning sickness won't go away. I tried everything, with ginger tea, lemon cookies, cheese and crackers. They did stop during the day but I still had them in the morning.

I was 10 weeks along and now there was tiny cute bump. It appeared two weeks back, just all of sudden I woke up and it was there and now it's getting bigger. Edward had jumped me, very carefully, when he saw it. He says that it's the sexiest thing in the world and he can't control himself. I didn't mind at all, I think I was going to one of those hormonal horny pregnant woman.

Who wouldn't be when baby daddy is Edward?

"Why aren't you ready yet love?" Edward asked and wrapped his arms around me and caressed my tiny baby bump.

"Cause nothing fits me anymore…" I told him pouting.

"I told you to tell Alice…you know she's quite upset since you have been ignoring her for two weeks." He said rubbing my arms.

"Well…you wanted to let everyone know that we're pregnant together and since Alice can't keep her mouth shut, I had to do what I could. Plus I really didn't want to go for clothes shopping. I kinda like shopping for our new home much better." I said and pulled his head closer to claim his lips. He deepened the kiss and lightly sucked on my bottom lips. I moaned and opened my mouth to him, he quickly entered and our tongues moved in sync with each other.

"Bella, my love…we need to stop or else I can't control myself since I have to be the mature one in this relationship now." Edward said pulling away and I snorted.

"If I give you your way, I would have been naked all day for your pleasure." I said giggling at his excited face. What did I tell you? He is so not mature.

"Can I have my way, please? I promise I'll stay naked with you too." He begged and followed me towards the kitchen like a lost puppy. I laughed. I started munching on few crackers, my morning sickness which didn't include just morning, but afternoons and nights as well.

"Edward, you're gonna be a daddy. What would you say if we had a daughter and she wanted to stay naked with her future boyfriend all the time?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He looked enraged.

"She is going to be in a private girl's school and girl's college. Then while she is not at school, she is only going to be hanging out with girls, her cousins and us. I'm not letting any boy come near her until she is 30." He said in a serious tone and I laughed out loud.

"I'm serious." He said, still pissed.

"Okay honey, whatever you say. First, I need to find something that fits me!" I whined again. Edward left and then came back with a bag. I curiously looked at it and it was a dark blue with short sleeves and a low-back baby doll kind of dress.

"Aww my hero." I said and gave him a loud smacking kiss making him chuckle.

"I know. But mainly I did it because every day I would come home to you telling me about recent purchases for our home, and knowing you, I knew you didn't get any clothes." He said sweetly and I blushed. I really do have the best husband.

Edward finally told me 'that thing' that Alice knew about. He wanted us to move into a bigger home since we didn't have any room for nursery here. I agreed without a fuss. He had three houses in mind. But he saved the best for the last and that was my dream home. It was perfect.

He wanted me to do everything in that house, he wanted my touch in every single place. Alice off course helped me, but I made all the decisions. It had six bedrooms. We still haven't started with the nursery since we don't know the sex. I wanted it to be neutral because we decided to keep it a surprise.

Only one more week and we would be moving into our future home. It was really close to where Alice was moving as well. Emmett was only 10 minutes away.

I quickly changed into the dress that Edward got and we left towards the restaurant where we were meeting Emmett, Rose, their two kids, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and my dad. I was a bit nervous about their reaction, but Edward told me that they were going to be really happy when they find out.

"So are you ready for my mother's torture on you?" Edward asked.

"It's not going to be a torture." I told him. He opened the door for me and helped me get out.

"She's going to nurture you to death, I'm telling you." He said.

"I'll survive."

As soon as we entered the restaurant we noticed our family. They looked very impatient and I could tell that Alice was going to strangle me if I didn't tell her the reason for the get together soon.

"Edward!Bella!" Carlisle called us over. Edward had his hand in the small of my back, his fingers were moving in circles trying to calm my nerves I guess. Yeah, it wasn't working.

"Oh my, you are positively glowing." Esme said and hugged me. I heard Rose gasp and I shot her look to shut up, she nodded at me and smiled.

"Why did you ignore to see me for two weeks Bella? And you look different." Alice said and looked at me intently. I shifted a little.

"Let them sit, Alice." Jasper said. Edward and I took our seats and ordered our food while everyone else made small talk. Our hands were intertwined. I could see Rose give me sly glazes whenever Edward's hand would move near my tummy.

"So mom and Dad and Charlie, there is reason we wanted everyone together here," Edward started and kissed my palm. I was biting my lips. Alice wanted to jump across and punch Edward since she didn't have patience.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" He yelled out in joy. I was crushed in a hug from Alice, Rose and Esme. I could hear the clapping from the people at the restaurant, I guess Edward's outburst was heard by everyone.

"Wow…that was not what we expected. But I'm happy for both of you. Now my kids will have cousins." Emmett said laughing and hugged both Edward and I together.

"Congrats Bells and Edward. It's great to be a grandpa again." My dad told me and hugged me. He then shook hands with Edward, who looked proud.

"Is that why you didn't want me to see. You know I wouldn't tell anyone, well except Jazz…or maybe mom. Okay I get your point." Alice said giggling and hugged me again. Like I said, she started going over our plans for shopping for everything. Alice said that my pregnancy and also Rose's gave her inspiration for the baby line at her store. It was getting really popular now and even few celebs had been spotted there. I was proud of my sister in law.

"Sweetie, does Edward make you nutritional food every day? Massages you? Edward dear, you better not make Bella do any work around the house. She's giving you a baby." Esme started chiding Edward and I laughed at his pout. Emmett started giving 'fatherly' advice to Edward and to Jasper as well, cause he didn't feel like repeating again.

Tabitha was excited to be an older sister again. She was hoping for a cousin sister since she already had a brother.

"Esme darling, Bella is fine. If you want you can visit them at least once a week." Carlisle said to an excited Esme, I think I now see the resemblance between her and Alice.

"Do you want to share a Tiramisu with me?" Edward asked, but instead of answering I burped. I blushed and covered my mouth. Everyone stared at me and then bursted out laughing. I think I was the reddest shade of red.

"It's normal for a pregnant person to burp a lot Bella." Rose said chuckling. I sighed. Just one more thing to add for my embarrassment.

We left after much more hugs and congratulations. Esme wanted to help with the house saying that I should rest more. I told her that I only work two days at the bookstore and do the rest of the orderings at home.

I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep in the car. Edward had picked me up from the parking lot to our loft.

Just one of the many reasons I love him.

***

So here I was finding myself slacking off work again. It's not that I don't love to work, but I just get so distracted while working. I'm glad that Maggie loves doing all the work that I'm supposed to do. To be honest, I think the bookstore works perfectly fine without me. I just have to get occasionally author's to sign in for more publicity.

It's funny how the priorities change in life. A year ago my mission was to get this bookstore up and running and get over the heartbreak from my failed relationship. Now I'm here, happily married to an amazing loving guy and expecting a baby.

So instead of ordering few new books for the store, I'm surfing the internet for all the pregnancy symptoms and information. We have all pregnancy books you can find in the bookstore at home. That was Edward's doing. If I'm not looking at baby stuff, I'm ordering things for our new house. I was really excited for the move. We were going to get everything new for the house since this loft was more like a bachelor's pad.

Since Edward owned the loft, he decided to give it for renting, that way we didn't had to throw away any furniture.

And now I was finding myself dosing off. I was never a nap person, but now I feel like I have been given an Advil pm and I had no choice but to lay down.

I was woken to few chuckling and someone talking. I groaned.

"I told her that she didn't need to be here, but she refused so I let her be." I heard Maggie say.

"Yup, that my Bella. She's stubborn and I have learned to just let her do what she wants." I heard Edward reply back to her.

"Edward?" I asked groggily and opened my eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty, slacking off work?" He asked chuckling.

"Oh god, not again." I said and sat up. Now he was full out laughing and I punched his chest, whimpering in process.

"Come on, let's head home. You must be tired from all the 'work'." He said chuckling again.

"Okay Edward…let's go home so that I can sleep on the nice soft bed and you on the sofa." I snapped at him and went downstairs from my office to the store. It was pretty busy. Then I felt being picked up and taken back to my office.

"Edward, put me down. This is where I work, I need to be professional. If you really don't want to sleep on the sofa, don't you dare mention the sleeping on work thing again." I said when I he tried to open his mouth but snapped it shut. He gently placed me on the desk and stood in between my knees.

"I was just kidding love. Is it so bad that I want my beautiful pregnant wife to rest more than working?" He told me sweetly and being all hormonal, I started to cry.

"No it isn't. I'll try to do work from home now." I said sniffling a little. He smiled and kissed me.

"Your mood swings are really giving me whiplash." He told me chuckling and I blushed a little.

"I'm pregnant, I have a reason. Now take me home to our bed so that I can cuddle with you." I told him.

"YES! No couch for me." He asked excited and I rolled my eyes at him. No need to tell him that I was never sending him to the doghouse. I was far too selfish since I can't sleep without him.

"Bye Bella." Maggie said when we left. I waved back at her.

As soon as we got home, I decided to make food. Edward was watching TV and on his laptop. I wonder why he wants to do everything at once?

"Why do you have all things technical with you?" I asked him.

"Cause commercials are boring and I'm ordering daddy -to-be books." He replied warmly making a huge smile appear on my face. I looked down to my stomach, where there was a tiny bump, it would look like I had eaten a lot to an outsider but I know that it's my baby. I didn't even see Edward come towards me and got down on his knees, he kissed every single inch of my tummy.

"I wasn't sure where our baby was so…I had to kiss every single spot." He explained. I ran my hand through his messy hair.

"It's so tiny…" I murmured looking at my tummy.

"Yup, and then it's gonna grow bigger and bigger and before we know it, our baby is here." He said putting his hand over mines.

"Thank you." I told stroking the stubble on his cheeks.

"I should thank you, you have made me so happy even more since we found out about our love souvenir." He said and I giggled. Just then we heard the ding of the oven.

"I'll get it, you sit." He said and I went to the living room. Edward came in with a disgusted look on his face, carrying the pizza tray.

"Ooo yummy." I said when I smelled it.

"Why are there eggplants in pizza? Are those skittles?" He asked crunching up his nose.

"Yup the sour kind." I said and had a bite. Mmhhh…yummy.

"Baby how about you eat that since you eating for two and I'll just go and see for something else in the freezer." He said backing away.

"Don't you want to try a piece?" I pouted offering him a bite. He mouth was snapped shut in a straight line, his eyes were looking at me and then at the pizza loathing, and then back to me in a pleading expression.

"Pretty please? I swear they taste good…"

"Love…umm you see, well I'm not really carrying a baby in me so I don't really need to eat this." He explained pushing my hand away. I let my lower lip quiver and I swear my tears work on command while pregnant.

"Wait...shh don't cry. I'll umm e-eat i-it." He said and picked up the pizza. I tried to not burst out laughing. I watched him trying to eat the pizza, he looked at it like it was some disgusting raw liver. His adam's apple bobbed and he swallowed. He looked up to me and I pouted. He threw a tiny smile my way and went on to bite the pizza.

I jumped up just before he was about to bite and took away the pizza slice.

"What?" He asked confused and I started laughing.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to see if you would really do it and you did. Awww…" I told him, still laughing. He growled at me and started giving me those stubble kisses.

"Ouch…owww sorry…hehe EDWARD!!" I shrieked and tried to push him away.

He stopped and let me breath. Then he smiled my favorite crooked grin and leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'll do anything for you Bella…eating that was nothing." He told me and tears started pouring out.

"What? What did I say?" He asked frantic and I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry… that wasn't very nice of me." I told him hiccupping. He quickly handed me a glass of water.

"I think it was funny, so please stop crying baby."He told me.

"I love you." I told him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"I love you too. Can I get real food now? I'm sure it taste lovely to you and our baby…but keep me out of it." He said and I nodded my head, giggling.

* * *

**Yes yes I know it was a sappy chapter, but a baby...awww… no more bitch-slapping me? And all you lemon lovers, well I hope you got the hint from the chapter because I'm so not stopping the smut.**

**A: HELL TO THE YEAH!!**

***Mr. Peen and Vajayjay do their slapping imaginary ass dance***

**V: Such pervs.**

**A: I know right? Hey we haven't told them how our lovely SAA monsters look like?**

**V: You are so right! Okay so they look like elephants, except Vajayjay has a bunny suit on.**

**A: Yup and why elephants? Well because our SAA monsters are HUGE.**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**Okay so enough with the cuteness and on with the smut, right? **

***Mr. Peen and Vajayjay says 'fuck yeah'***

**A: pigs.**

**V: I agree.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!! Hehe sorry I just wanted to get your attention…I' m sorry for the late update cause my new job is taking over a lot of my time and so is my college. But don't you worry, I will still take time to write this…my updates may take a week though.**

**Oh and before I forgot, thank you everyone that reads and reviews, love you!**

**LET'S GET READING!!**

* * *

BPOV

"Push a little harder." I spoke.

"Yes…right there." I said breathing heavily.

"Wow." I murmured after it was done.

Everything was finally done. We had officially moved into our new home. The movers had moved the sofa exactly where I wanted it to be. I know I'm not usually this precise and miss perfect, but I wanted our home to be absolutely faultless. After all we were going to have many pleasant, beautiful memories here. Edward had wanted me to do everything and I didn't want to disappoint him.

Our house was in a nice family neighborhood. It was a brick home with six bedrooms and two garages. We weren't that far from Manhattan either. Central park was only few minutes away, so was Alice's new home and Emmett's.

I was 12 weeks pregnant, and my belly hadn't growth that much from the tiny bump. I was getting worried but Edward reassured me saying that some women don't grow that much till their 4th month. I was 3 months pregnant and almost close to the end of first trimester. I have heard from Esme that the first trimester is always hard. You get tired pretty quickly, like I am now.

I was so glad to have her since I don't have my mom. She always has an answer to my crazy questions.

I looked around our home and let out a content sign.

"Absolutely amazing." I heard Edward murmur while coming closer towards me and wrapping his arms around me from behind, rubbing a spot on my tiny bump.

"You like it? Even with the two pink chairs?" I asked him giggling. I'm not a girly person, but I loved those two pink chairs I found at an antique store.

"Yes I love it. This feels like home, being with you feels home Bella. Even if we lived in a tiny studio, I would have loved it." He said and kissed my neck.

"Well let's see our house, shall we? I have a surprise for you that I managed to hide." I told him giddily. With that fact, he raised an eyebrow at me. I intertwined our hands and gave him a tour of our house. Well he has seen it before, but now we both can see the final thing.

We passed by our lovely living room with light blue walls. Edward said dark blue would be too dark, so we decided on light blue. Our dining room had the same theme with black and white chairs, along with few light blues scattered around. ( All pictures of the house is in my profile)

I let out a happy sigh when I saw my kitchen. It was white and wide, and a professional gourmet kitchen.

I really wonder when I'll freak out about the about of money spend in our home.

_Pregnancy does do wonders_

"Your dream kitchen." Edward said pulling me out of thoughts. I smiled widely at him and nodded. He chuckled.

Edward pulled me towards the office, he selected few things there since I had all my office things at the bookstore. This was Edward's space, but off course I had my touch here and there, and filled the walls with our pictures.

We passed by a guest room and I started biting my lips for the upcoming room. It was his surprise.

"Another guest room?" Edward asked and went to open the door. I heard his take a sharp intake of breath and stopped walking. It was his music room. He never really gets to play his baby grand so I decided to get us one. I had all his CDs and books on the shelves, and had a white leather chaise as well.

He quietly walked over to the piano and ran his fingers over it.

He looked up to me and pulled me into his arms, crushing his lips on mine for a fiery kiss. There was so much passion and love in this kiss, that it was making me faint or melt on the spot. I pulled him closer by the back of his neck and licked his lower lips. He parted his lips and our tongues danced along each other. I moaned into his mouth making him groan in response.

"We still have a lot left." I said pulling away. He grabbed me by ass and bucked his hips towards me, making me feel his arousal.

"Edward…" I said softly as his kissed his way down my neck.

"Let's christen this room." I heard him say.

"We have other rooms to see."

"We can christen them later." He answered.

"Please?" I begged and he grunted pulling away. I kissed away his pout and pulled him upstairs.

I wrapped my arms around his as we looked at the empty room that will soon hear the cries of our baby. I was going to work on the nursery later. I left it so that Edward could have his input in it as well.

He caressed my bump lovingly and bent down to kiss it.

"It's not fair…" I mumbled.

"What's not fair?" He asked.

"You get to kiss our baby." I pouted.

"Well technically I'm kissing your tummy. Baby you get to feel him from inside and I'm not complaining." He said chuckling.

"Hmm maybe you're right." I wondered. We passed by another guest room, I didn't get time for that one, so it was just plain for now.

"Are you ready for our bedroom?" I asked blushing a little and thinking about all the things we might do behind those two doors. Yup it was two doors.

"Oh yeah." He said and opened the doors together. Even I was speechless. It turned out better than I thought. I don't think I have seen a bigger bedroom than ours…well maybe Esme and Carlisle.

This was huge, it had its own living area, I made sure to get a chaise here as well. That thought made me blush, remembering the day we conceived our baby.

Our bed was a huge, bigger than the one we had. Just in case our little one would like to get in the bed with us as well.

I was crossing my fingers for that one because that would be no huggy-kissy Edward or sexy Edward.

"You love the bathroom don't you?" Edward said when he looked at our bathroom, it was almost as big as the guest room and I even managed to have a chaise in there as well. We could enter his and hers closet from the bathroom as well. Alice had taken over the closet section and I have to say, it was amazing.

"I love this section the most." Edward said huskily, pointing towards the lingerie section of the closet. I had arranged them by color. I even stocked up on our chocolate paint and placed it on the shelf over it.

"I love it, I don't think I ever want to leave our house now." He said and I nodded.

"Me too." I murmured and pulled him closer to me. He picked me up while claiming my lips and walked back to our bedroom.

The movers had left and Edward had given our family strict instructions to not disturb us on our first day at the new house.

_Hmm…I wonder why?_

I giggled. Edward pulled away and gave me a confused look.

"Just thinking about how you shut the door on Alice's face telling her not to disturb us for 24 hours." I said giggling again. He rolled his eyes and shut my giggling-fit with a kiss.

We fell onto our bed and I scooted further near the headboard. Edward grinned sexily at me and crawled over me. I gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. He fisted his hand in my hair and dragged my mouth to his. He gently bit my lower lip and groaned as I brushed my tongue across his delectable mouth.

I started unbuttoning his shirt as he pulled the tee-dress off me. My fingernails scraped against his skin covering the rigid muscles of his chest. His mouth moved on mine greedily. His hands moved towards my thighs and rubbed them. He locked them behind his waist and moved his fingers behind my back to snap the bra off.

I let go of his lips, nibbling it a little. He kissed his way down my chin towards my neck and finally towards my breasts.

"Wow…they're really… beautiful and huge." Edward said gazing at my breasts that had grown an entire cup up. I smirked at him and pushed them towards his mouth. He poked his tongue out and circled my nipple that had grown a bit more as well as a little darker.

"Edward." I breathed and pushed his mouth, making his take a nipple in his mouth.

"I can barely fit half of your breast in my mouth," He murmured. "Thanks baby." He said chuckling and rubbed my belly. I shifted a little and started rocking my hips along his. My drenched panties were rubbing the bulge in his pants.

He groaned and started sucking my breast and then switched them.

I think he couldn't take my grinding anymore and kicked off his jeans. He kissed both of my breasts again and then went down to kiss my tiny bump. He hooked his fingers under my lace panties and pulled them off. He gasped when he noticed the wetness that dripped from my core.

"Oh god!" I breathed out. Edward kissed my inner thigh and then his tongue came out to lick the juices that flowed out of me. I moaned.

I couldn't take this foreplay anymore. I need him. Now.

I sat up pushing him so that I could lie over him. I quickly discarded his boxers, freeing that beautiful cock of his.

He pulled me down to him, bringing my mouth to his once more. My tongue licked his lips, asking for entrance. He parted his lips and his tongue pressed against mine, twirling around the tip seductively. He pushed against my mouth and his tongue swept inside my mouth, exploring each and every inch. I moaned when I tasted myself on him, making him moan as well.

He flipped us over so that he was hovering over me. Our mouths were still glued together and our hands tried grasping each other everywhere on our naked skin. I didn't even notice but the head of his penis was almost an inch inside me during our grope fest.

"Shit…fuck, that feels so good." Edward murmured and shifted us little, aligning himself properly.

"Mmm love you." I mumbled in between our kisses.

"I love you too." He said pulling away and then crushed his lips again in sync with his thrust, entering me. The feeling of him buried to the hilt inside of me was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Well it's something that I have experienced for innumerable times, but I don't think I can ever get enough of it. I let my head drop back as he began to move slowly, pushing in and out.

I watched his green eyes turn darker as he thrust inside of me again and again, his pace steady.

"God baby…soo tight soo fucking good." He grunted. My back was arched, pushing my breast higher, making him flicker my nipple with his hand. Our eyes were locked with each other's and I could see his expression change to unbelievable pleasure when he would thrust completely inside of me. He grinned at me lovingly and leaned down to kiss me.

The orgasm was building inside of me was coming in full force. My heart stopped as my muscles clenched down around him, milking him.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked as I came around him. I could see the tendons tighten on his neck as he tried to prolong his orgasm.

He started placing wet kisses on the corner of my mouth. He gripped my ankles and sat up on his knees, bringing my legs up to drape over his shoulders as he continued to push deeper and deeper inside of me.

"AHHH …EDWARD!!" I yelled out as I dug my nails into his biceps.

"LOVE…I'm ungh." Edward grunted and I heard a low grumble in his chest. The hair was sticking to his forehead due to sweat and I don't think there a better view that this, where I could see his shiny sweat clad abs.

Edward thrusted harder and the angle just pushed me into another orgasm, and I screamed his name as he thrust one last time, spilling inside me.

"Bella…" He said softly once we both came down from our high. He made sure not to collapse on top of me and pulled me over his chest, making him slip out of me. I whimpered at the loss.

I didn't remember anything after that because when I woke up and it was dark. My stomach growling at me.

I was wrapped up in Edward's embrace. He was sleeping peacefully, looking like a god that he was. He did smell really good where else I reeked of sex, sweat and Edward. Well smelling like Edward isn't that bad.

I heard another loud growl and I tried not to giggle. It seems like our baby needs food, while I want something else…preferably Edward.

_Or a nice fiesta salad with avocados_

I looked at the clock, it was 2. Did I really sleep almost an entire day? That must have ruined Edward's plan to ravish me on every spot in our new home.

Before I could say or do anything, I had a strong urge to pee and I got out of his embrace. After I was done, I stood in my bathroom staring at myself. I never really thought that I was beautiful, but right now I did. There was this glow in me, my hips looks wider, the curves were rounded better and they looked more beautiful, along with these amazing breasts. No wonder Edward can't keep his hands to himself.

Suddenly there was a loud churning noise.

"I'm getting there baby." I said caressing my tummy.

I tried to debate and see if I should just go get it or try to make myself something else. I was far too lazy to make and not to mention still a bit tired. I pulled on my robe and tip toed quietly back to the room.

"OUCH!" I shouted out loud when I hit my big toe on the side table.

"Bella?" Edward asked groggily.

"Shh...go back to sleep." I told him and looked for his shirt to wear and some maternity jeans.

"Love, what are you doing?" Edward asked again and turned on the light. I bit my lips and before I could say something, our baby growled inside my tummy. He chuckled and got out of the bed in just his boxers.

"What do you want?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Huh?"

"If you think I'm letting you go get food in the middle of the night while I stay here, then you have something coming. Now what do you want? I'll get it as fast as I can, and you need to stay in bed." He explained and give me peak on lips.

"Okay…I want a fiesta taco salad, make it really spicy, then umm guacamole on it with ooo a lot of cheese. I also want a vanilla milkshake and ummm lime, key lime pie." I listed it off and Edward was just looking at me with his jaw hanging open. I giggled but couldn't stop the blush.

"Whatever my lovely wife and baby wants." He said putting his hand over my tummy. He then picked me up bridal style and laid me on bed.

"I'll be right back." He said kissing my forehead, my nose, my lips and then my tummy.

It was 30 minutes and Edward still wasn't here. He called saying that he can't find key lime pie. I said that it was alright but I think he could hear my sad tone and said that he's not coming home till he finds it.

God…will I ever get food?

I decided to take a bath since I couldn't stand the sex smell or just sitting in the bed. After another 30 minutes, I smelled the food before Edward's footsteps.

I squealed and got out of the tub, I quickly dried my hair and wore my blue nightie.

"Mmhhh this is soo good." I said once I was finished eating the huge salad and the milkshake.

"I don't see fries?" I said looking through the bags.

"Baby you didn't ask for fries." Edward said.

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"I DID."

"My love, you didn't." He said in a calming tone. Oh _god, did I really forgot to mention fries?_ This sucks!

"I want fries." I said pouting.

"What about the pie, you haven't touched that." He said pushing the pie.

"I don't want the pie." I pushed it away wrinkling my nose.

"It's all right, I'll go get you your fries." He said sweetly and got up. I realized that I have been acting like a snobby kid and my lower lip trembled. I tried not to cry, but I felt bad. He must be so tired.

"Wait don't go!" I stopped him. "I don't want it anymore, I'm good. I just want you to wrap me in your arms." I said smiling, well trying to smile and hugged him.

"Are you sure, I don't mind." He said but I could see his tried and sleepy eyes, and then I started crying.

"Bella? Oh god, what's wrong? I'm sorry, you really want the fries right? I'll go get it." He said and I tightened my hold on him.

"I'm so sorry, I knew I should have left to get them. You must be so sleepy and tired and here I am whining about fries at 4 am. I'm so sorry, I'm such a bad wife. I couldn't even stay up so that we could christen your music room and I stunk so bad, well until I took a bath." I sobbed and Edward started chuckling. He placed me on his lap, rocking a little.

"Common baby, shh stop crying. It's your pregnant hormones. This is nothing, Mc Donald's is only 10 minutes away. My dad had to hire a private jet in the middle of the night and get my mom Johnnycakes from Rhode Island." Edward said laughing.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup, while she was pregnant with me. My dad decided to hire a professional 24/7chef while she was pregnant with Alice. I think she had a lot of sweets while being pregnant with her, that's why you know Alice is kinda." Edward did the whole 'crazy' look thing with on his face making me giggle.

"Well I don't think you'll have to do that, plus I just want you to take me to bed." I told him.

"Really? To the bed or the music room or how much this kitchen counter?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I just rolled my eyes at him and started walking back to our bedroom. He chuckled and picked me up and making me squeal.

We fell on the bed, well I did carefully. He trapped my hands over my head while hovering over me.

"You look so beautiful." He murmured trailing his cold nose over my cheeks and jaws, I shivered, but it was more with pleasure.

"I know…"

"Finally." He said chuckling. Well as long as I have this pregnancy glow.

"I love you," I told him lovingly. "Thank you for putting up with the crazy pregnant me."

"No love, thank you for giving me this happiness, just don't kill your husband while you're in the labor room," He said pleading. "I have heard the horror stories from Emmett, who swears his balls were this close getting cut off." He said cringing.

"Don't remind me about that, I still have time. As for your balls, well I love them too much to do anything to them." I said sexily.

"Bella…" He said warningly and I shut him up with a passionate kiss. One of his hands grasped my face, holding me still as his tongue entered my mouth, while the other grabbed a fleshy curve of my ass. I heard few noises from his throat that just aroused me even more.

_I am a horny pregnant woman_

Somehow that made me happy. But suddenly I was feeling really sleepily like there was a switch button from horny to sleepy.

"Baby did you just fall asleep during our make out session?" Edward asked pulling away in horror. I had my eyes closed and then I snapped it open.

"NO no…I dunno, I want to kiss you and make love to you but I'm just so sleepy all of a sudden." I explained pathetically. He laughed.

"I think we both got carried away. Let's sleep before the sun wakes us up." He said and I nodded. I cuddle towards him and he circled his arms around me. My head was safely tucked under his chin and I felt him kiss the top of my head a couple of times.

I kissed his chest and drifted off to sleep.

***

We just returned from the doctor's appointment. I was now 16 weeks along. My belly had grown a lot in a month. I was so happy that it's my second trimester which means good bye morning sickness and hello super energy. Edward said I wasn't as moody as before and my pregnancy glow was making me look even more brighter. My hair looked shiner, healthy and fuller. He loved to run his hand through it.

"Love, are you sure we don't want to know the sex of our baby?" Edward begged again.

"Yes I'm sure, I want it to be a surprise. It's just so much fun that way and something to look for while popping out a baby in the delivery room." I told him.

"Well even if we do know the sex, it's still something to look for since we don't know how he or she looks. That way we can even decorate the nursery." He pleaded.

"I don't want too." I told him with a pout. He pouted as well, but I gave an extra lip tremble and wide puppy dog eyes.

"As you wish love." He said sighed in defeat and I smiled widely, giving him a loud wet kiss making him chuckle.

Alice was having a housewarming party tonight, we decided not to have one at our house this time. After what happened at the housewarming party almost a year ago in our loft, I really didn't want any. Everyone understood and Edward felt extra bad, but I told him that it's not his fault. It was just the circumstances.

Only if I wasn't stubborn and admitted that I had loved him…

"Bella, do you want to hand our family the newest ultrasound pictures?" Edward asked. Our baby was almost as big as an avocado, speaking of avocado, I have been addicted to those ever since I started food cravings.

"Look our baby even has fingernails." Edward cooed and I smiled, running my fingers over the picture.

"Oh!" I gasped when I felt a butterfly sensation in my lower abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked frantically. I gasped his hand and placed it where I felt something. I knew it's our baby.

"What Bella?" He asked again.

"I felt it! I FELT OUR BABY." I shrieked and started bouncing , somehow my eyes even got teary.

"Really?" He asked excited and placed both of his hands on my belly and moved it around.

"I can't feel him or her." He said pouting.

"I'm sure we'll get more chances." I reassured him and he nodded.

So I got dressed in a pink flowy dress that Alice had gotten me. She would be happy to see that I can fit into a maternity dress now, it also gives me huge cleavage and hugs my baby bump snugly. (Picture in my profile)

"You look hot…" Edward spoke in his sexy velvet voice. He looked at me with hunger in his eyes.

"Not now honey, we need to leave." I said and pulled him out of the house before he would take me cavemen style to our bedroom. Which he had done at least 3 to 4 times in the last month.

Soon we were at Alice's new home.

"Oh Bella, you look so pretty and awww it that the cute tiny baby bump? Wait do you the sex of the baby?" Alice rattled of questions as soon as we entered.

"Thank you Alice, I'm glad you liked it. Yup the baby is growing so fast and no, we decided not to know the sex of the baby." When I said the last sentence both her and Edward groaned. I shot him a glare and he smiled showing me his pearly whites.

"Don't beg Alice, we have decided to keep it a surprise." Edward told her and I could tell he was secretly encouraging her to beg me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Here Bella, let me give you the tour while those two plan on getting you to change your mind." Jasper said offering me his arm. I laughed and let him show me their new home.

"It's beautiful, I'm so glad that you're close by." I told him and he nodded.

"Hey Bells! Whoa look at you." Emmett said and tried not to crush me with his hug.

"Emmett, watch it! That's my baby in there," Edward warned Emmett and I gave Edward a 'what the fuck' look. "Oh and my wife too." He added.

"I'm not going to hurt the baby or my sister Eddie, chill." Emmett told him. Rose just chuckled at them and started blowing raspberries on Adam's tummy. His giggle was too cute. Tabitha was giggling while looking at her brother as well. I kissed her cheek.

"Hey little guy." I cooed and offered him my pinky. He gripped it tightly.

"Oo you're going to be a strong man just like your daddy." I told him laughing. Edward came behind me wrapping his arm around me, I ignored him.

Soon we could smell something funky coming out of his diaper and Rose left to change him. I still ignored Edward.

"Love, you know I was kidding. Off course I care about you if not more than our baby." He said.

"I don't care if you care about our baby more than me, I want it to be that way. But that doesn't mean you have to ignore me." I said lowering my eyes to the floor.

"Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry, I was really joking. You know I love you more than anything in this world. But the love I have for the baby is completely different than the love I have for you. So there really isn't any comparison." He said sweetly.

"I feel the same way, sorry. I guess my mood swings aren't completely gone."

He laughing and leaned in to kiss me. We broke up to Emmett's booming voice, he looked like he was in a food eating contest. I just hope Alice had enough food for all of us.

"Oh I forgot Alice and Jasper's housewarming gift in the car." I said suddenly remembering them.

"I'll go get it." Edward said.

"No no it's fine, you go see their house since you didn't get the tour with Jasper." I told him, he looked unconvinced but I just smile widely at him.

I walked outside to our car that was parked parallel to the garage since they only have one car garage. I unlocked it and retrieved the gift from the back.

Just then I heard a voice that I never want to hear, ever in my life.

"Bella? Is that really you?" I heard him ask in his hoarse voice. I gasped and turned around. He looked just as shocked to see me. I saw his eyes travel to my breasts and I pulled my hair in front trying to cover my cleavage. His gaze was making me feel very uncomfortable. He looked at my tummy and staggered back.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him and caressed my bump, holding my hand there.

"I should ask you the same thing. I live in that house." He said and pointed to the house opposite of Alice's. Oh god, just my luck.

"I'm here for my sister in law's house warming party. Now if you excuse me I need to head back inside." I said and walked ahead but he blocked my path.

"Whoa sister in law?" He asked snarling and I wish my eyes could shoot real daggers. "Who the fuck did you married?" He asked.

"Jake, just let me go. I really don't wish to speak to you. Whatever we had was history, you go live your life and let me live mine." I told him as calmly as possible. Somehow his dark russet skin turned even more red. I stepped back, scared of his height and his anger.

"Come on Bella, I'm just asking the question. You know I was wrong about Leah, she isn't the one I want and I realized that after we got married. Give me a chance and I want show you that you love me like you always did. I'll even take whoever's spawn you have in there as my own." He said and my temper flared.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BABY THAT! AS FOR YOUR QUESTIONS…" I started screaming. Then I realized that it was bad for the baby and took calming breaths. Jake looked like someone slapped him.

"I never loved you, it was just some stupid attraction. In fact, I think I hate you for everything you did, I don't even know why I stayed friends with you or ever took you back after what you did to me in high school. Just get the fuck out of here. I love my husband, whose name is Edward." I told him as calmly as possible. I didn't want to pressure myself and cause any harm to my baby.

"You fucking married that leech that was trying to get with you at that Cullen Office?" Jacob yelled and I trembled cause of fear. Suddenly I heard the door open and Edward came out. He eyes were on Jacob and I don't think I had ever seen him so pissed off.

This didn't even compare to the Brazil thing or the teenagers at my bookstore. I could see him vibrating and trying not to lose it.

"Why hello there." Jacob said smirking.

"LEAVE NOW." Edward spoke in an icy cold voice. It even gave me chills and Jacob looked pissed, but moved few feets away from me.

"Let's leave Edward." I said and tried to pull him inside. Rose looked like she was calming Emmett down. Jasper was in between Edward and Jacob. Alice stood next to me.

It was like this staring match between Edward and Jacob. You cut cut the tension with a knife.

"Jacob just please leave us alone." I begged him.

"Whatever, call me when you want to have a good time." He said giving me a wink and before I could retort back to him, Edward had punched him hard on his jaw, making blood come out of Jacob's mouth.

I gasped and Alice pulled me away. Jasper blocked Edward, but then Jacob punched him. I couldn't tell what was happening because all I could see was fists flying in the air and I realized that I was screaming on top of my lungs.

"Bella, calm down. " Rose came and Emmett went to stop the fight. But it looked like he was trying to control and not kill Jake.

Just then I heard a loud bone crunching sound and blood splattered on the ground.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked his name out, crying.

* * *

**HE'S BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!! *cringes***

**A: Ugh I really hate you now.**

**V: You'll love me…eventually.**

**A: If I even see a hair out of place on Edward's body…**

**V: But where is the fun in that? You know it's hot when Edward is all sweaty with muddy clothes and panting …his messy bronze hair wild in all directions…**

**A: Oh god…and when he'll remove his shirt…**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**I UPDATED!! I know I was a little late...but at least I manged to do it within 10 days. Anywho so umm thanks for the death treats? Kidding! I love hearing your opinions so keep em coming. Thank you again to everyone that reads and reviews…you guys are my muse.**

**Oh A…I miss you too, but I'm glad you got a new phone so we can text after you dropping your old one in the fryer…yup, that A for you, our very own Klutz.**

**A: Just shut up V or I can start telling them about that one time…**

**V: LET'S GET READING!!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

_Just then I heard a loud bone crunching sound and blood splattered on the ground._

"_EDWARD!" I shrieked his name out, crying. And then I fainted._

I was being woken up to the most beautiful voice, slowly I felt myself coming back to reality.

"Bella, my love…come on wake up baby. Please love wake up." I heard him say and I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped when I noticed a purplish bruises under his eyes. His lips were bleeding and his shirt was dirty and torn.

"Are you okay? Oh my god, what happened. I'm going to kill that bastard!" I started screaming and checked Edward for more bruises.

"Baby calm down, I'm fine. Shh..." He said and started placing kisses all over my face. It did help me calm down. He cupped my face in both of his hands and captured my lips with his. I didn't even care that his lips were bloody.

Just then we heard a police's siren.

"Aww man, not them." Emmett whined.

"What going on?" I asked him.

"Well my idiot of a brother almost killed Jake, who is currently at the hospital looking dead. His whore of a wife came and called the police." Alice told me.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Oh don't worry Bella, it's okay. It just proves to me that he really belongs here. Welcome to our family Eddie, you are now going to jail." Emmett said smiling widely, slapping Edward's shoulder.

"Umm thanks?" Edward responded.

"No..no jail, no patting him for that. What's going to happen?" I asked again and stood up. Edward still had a grip on me just in case I might faint again. Which did look like a possibility.

"Shut up you idiot, it's a bad thing to follow your footsteps." Rose told Emmett and smacked his head.

"Calm down Bella, I'll take care of it. I can't guarantee you that you'll have your husband tonight because he might have to spend a night there." Jasper said.

Oh god.

I looked at Edward who was still smiling. What is wrong with him?

"Honey why are you smiling?" I asked him. Has he lost his mind?

"Well to be honest, I feel quite proud of myself. I don't care if I have to stay in jail for tonight…well maybe, since I won't see you. But it's worth going to jail, you missed his girlish scream." He told me smirking ostentatiously.

My husband has officially gone insane, just like my brother.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett boomed. Rose just rolled her eyes at them. I think Alice was talking to Carlisle and Esme.

The two police came towards Edward and Jasper went over to talk to them.

"Bella, Esme wants to talk to you." Alice handled the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Oh Bella, honey are you alright? Just calm down and relax, I'll be there. Don't worry about Edward, Carlisle will handle it. You can stress while you're pregnant." She told me.

"I'm fine Esme, it's okay. I'm just worried about Edward." I said scared.

"Oh don't worry about it. So what my son goes to jail, he's going for all the right reasons." Esme told me.

_Sweet caring mother in law say what?_

"Uh umm Esme, can I talk to you later. I think Edward needs me, and I wanna tell him my final goodbye until he's back from jail." I told her. Why do I sound so casual about this?

"Sure dear take care." She said and I hung up.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." I said and Edward looked scared like a little boy getting caught. He didn't even look that way when the police came, who are currently standing there and has him handcuffed.

"Stop feeling so proud because this isn't funny." I told him and he nodded, but I could see his lip twitching. What is wrong with my family, why can't anyone take this seriously?

Who will I go to now?

Just then a light bulb went off in my head.

"Mr. Cullen, we'll have to take you to jail until your lawyer, Mr. hale sorts this out." The police told my husband, who nodded smiling. Emmett looked so proud.

"I'll get you out soon Edward. It's Jacob's fault anyways and we have evidence. My smart wife video-taped everything." Jasper told him.

Edward looked at me and grinned crookedly. I couldn't help but tear up. I ran into his arms and crushed him with a hug.

"Bella…shh stop crying. Baby I'll be back before you know. Jasper said that I'll be out by tomorrow." He cooed at me. He wiped away my tears and kissed my lips.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said and kissing my forehead.

"Hurry back, our baby needs his daddy." I told him and he bend down to kiss my tummy.

I waved to the police car that took Edward with it. Then I remembered something, I took out my cell phone and called someone who will take this seriously.

"Daddy?" I said in my daddy's little girl voice.

"Bells, what's wrong sweetie?" He asked in concern and I went ahead and told him everything. After all he was the chief of police, I'm sure he can pull some strings.

"So let me get this straight, Edward beat the shit out of Jacob, who was getting out of line. The Jacob that ruined your life not one but twice?" Charlie asked.

"Uh huh." I said.

"I'm so proud of my son in law, I need to tell him 'welcome to the family'. This just makes it even more official." He said chuckling.

_What?_

"Dad, you can't be serious. Why isn't anyone serious? I want my husband back with no bruises, and with a clean shirt and doesn't stink." I told him.

"Don't worry Bells, I know the chief of the station Edward's been taken too. I'll handle it." He said and we hung up.

"Hey Bella, Carlisle and I talked, Edward can come home tomorrow morning because the Judge isn't in New York right now." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper, I called my dad, hopefully he can do something." I told him and he nodded.

"Bella, you had a rough day, just please eat something and rest. For your baby." Rose said.

"Come on Bella, I have few clothes for you that I bought, you can rest in the guest room." Alice said and I followed her.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked Alice. Rose left to put Adam and Tabitha to sleep in the other guest room.

"Emmett is in Jail with Edward." Alice replied.

"What? Why?" I asked. That's Emmett for you, he'll want to be in the lime light as well.

"He told the police that he hit Jake as well." Alice said shrugging. I knew he would do something so stupid.

"When did this happen?" I asked her.

"When you were talking to your dad. The other police guy questioned us and Emmett opened his big mouth. Although I think going to jail made him happy, he said something about keeping Eddie company." She said laughing.

"I'm surrounded by insane men." I mumbled.

"That's why we love them. Jasper wanted to join the party but then he remembered that he's their lawyer." She said laughing and handled me a cute maternity pajama set.

"You know I can go home, it's not that far away." I told her.

"Don't be crazy Bella, you're not going anywhere until Edward is back. I have a feeling he's coming home soon." She said.

After a nice shower that calmed me down a bit, I relaxed. Esme was here as well and made me eat chicken noodle soup. I whined but after her glare, I ate it all up. I have to say it was really good. Carlisle and Jasper were trying to get Edward and Emmett out of jail. Charlie was talking to the chief.

I tried to stay awake, but I was forced to go to the guest room and sleep.

"Your daddy is crazy and a wanna be knight in shining armor, but I love him to death. You're lucky to have him as your father baby." I cooed to our baby and caressed my tummy.

***

I heard voices and hush whispers that woke up me.

"Edward?" I called out and then realized he's in jail.

OH MY GOD

He's in jail! With that I sat up on the bed. I heard the door opened and I squinted my eyes to block the light from outside.

"Alice? Rose? Esme?" I called out their names. Then I heard a chuckle. I could recognize that chuckle anywhere. I squealed and shrieked and ran towards him.

"Ohhpp." He muttered when I crushed him in hug and started kissing every inch of him.

"You're back!" I shrieked again."Your back! Your back!" I chanted.

"Yes yes." He laughed and picked me up, twirling me slowly.

"Jasper said you'll be back tomorrow? Although I'm glad your back so soon. I missed you." I told him.

"I would have been back within an hour, thanks to your dad. Who by the way loves me, but we couldn't come back early cause Emmett wanted to get his mugshot taken. It was pissing off those grumpy police guys…" He said.

"Why am I not surprised?" I said giggling.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Its 11 pm, do you want to stay here and leave tomorrow morning?" He asked and I nodded. We heard a knock and Emmett came in smiling.

"Look bells, it's my mugshot," He handed me his picture proudly. "This is Eddie's."

I looked at Edward in shock who shrugged his shoulders, "Emmett made me," He explained pointing to Emmett.

"It's okay Bella. You're not the only who thinks this is crazy, but what can we do, we did married these fools." Rose said.

"Wait I thought you married me for my looks and you loved me Rosie." I heard Emmett whine and leave after her.

"Edward…" I turned to him and crossed my arms across my chest and tapped my feet. He started whistling.

"Edward!"

"I didn't know his crazy wife would call the police, I mean they don't even love each other. They're really funny together if you didn't notice…"

"Edward."

"I hated him every since I saw him with you, I have seen how he treated you Bella. I couldn't say anything back then but now he was saying those things to my wife. You really expect me to not say anything?" He asked in a solemn tone.

"No. It's just I was so scared for you Edward, I can't lose you. It doesn't matter what he says to me, I don't care, as long as you're here with me, I don't care." I said stroking his cheekbones, and the stubble there.

"You'll never lose me, baby." He said tenderly and I nodded.

"I love you so much." I murmured and kissed him.

"I love you just as much if not more." He murmured back and claimed my lips again.

"Let's go to sleep. Jail isn't that comfortable cause I think I have a kink in my neck." He said shaking his head. I laughed.

***

Edward and I were driving home from our first visit to Baby 'R'us.

I just started my 17th week and my tummy doubled in size. Where before I had a cute tiny bump, now I have an actual baby bump. I started applying cream to prevent stretch marks. I even started classes that offered yoga and swimming exercise for pregnant woman.

_Whatever helps to get through the time where I have to pop out a bebe out of my gigi_

Edward would have cracked up at my terms, well good thing he isn't a mind reader. I have been buying random unisex clothes every now and then. Edward still hasn't stop bugging about finding out the sex.

Like he is now while we're on our way home.

"But baby you hate surprises, why do you want the sex of our baby a surprise." Edward whined again.

"I don't hate all surprises, I just hate when you spend whole bunch of money on them. You know I love it when your surprised me with that song you composed for me?" I reminded him and he grunted.

"Why do you want to know? What do you want it to be?" I asked him. We haven't really had this decision before.

"I just want to know okay? As for the sex is concerned, I don't care if it's a girl or a boy, I just want to start preparing." He told me. Just then Carrie Underwood's song started playing on the radio.

_Since the day they got married_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

_Someone he could take fishing_

_Throw the football, and be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

_When the nurse came in with that little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

_Now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl_

"You know what love? I want a sweet, little, beautiful one just like you." Edward said sweetly. I took hold of his hand in between mines and kissed it.

"I want a boy that is crazy and handsome like you." I told him and he chuckled.

"Hmm so we can find that out now, wanna go see your gynac?" Edward asked smugly.

"Oh umm let me think…No." I replied back and he pouted. I giggled and we were back home now. Edward opened the truck and got all the supplies for baby-proofing the house.

"Why are we getting all of this so early?" I asked as I watched him get all the stuff in two trips because I wasn't supposed to carry anything. I was already carrying a baby. It was fine with me, less work for me. Yes I know I'm acting lazy.

"Cause if he or she inherits your clumsiness, we all know how that's going to end up." He replied chuckling and I poked my tongue out to him. He laughed harder.

It took us two hours to baby proof the house because Edward had gone crazy with safety.

_Maybe he's nesting_

Who knows? After all he is going to be a daddy. First we plugged those white things in all the outlets, how I wished we had a smaller house now. He then installed the safety gate near the stairs.

"You know our baby won't even start crawling until he or she is at least 6 months old, we have a lot of time Edward." I told him because I was getting bored and tired of this. He told me to sit while he did everything. I tried flirting with him, but he just flirted back and still kept on baby proofing the house.

He added those corner bumper to make the table corner soft, then added fingerquard on top of the doors so that little fingers won't get caught. He multilocked all the drawers and cabinets in the kitchen and placed the cook top guard near the stove, for the risk of getting burned.

"You know this will help you too." He told me.

"What?"

"Remember how you burned your finger last week…" He said chuckling.

"Shut up." I said and threw a popcorn at him that I was munching on. He decided to catch it with his mouth, which he did. He opened his mouth again for more and I threw some more at him. He caught all of them.

"Why don't you just join the basketball team?" I asked sarcastically after he caught the 12th one. I was trying so hard to make him lose.

"Nah, I won't be able to spend time with you." He answered back haughtily.

He then went towards the stairs and starting sticking the anti-slip strip on the stair cases.

"Are you done now?" I asked annoyed. Partially because Edward looked hot concentrating on his task with the tool box near him. There was a droplet of sweat dripping from his forehead towards his short sideburns. I wanted him. Now.

"Almost." He replied.

I decided to try a new technique. I ran to our room and pulled out one of my sexy babydoll. It was black and I could fit my bump easily into it, my boobs were popping out, but that's an advantage. The best thing I loved about this was its underwear, it has thin straps and lace in a pattern and I really loved how my ass looked in it. The great thing about my pregnancy was that I didn't gain weight everywhere. It was just my belly and my boobs.

Well maybe my butt does look perkier and Edward likes it that way.

I pulled out my hair from the bun and tousled it sexily. I didn't even need that much make-up, the pregnancy glow covered everything. With that I slowly walked towards the stairs, Edward was sticking the strip on the last stair with deliberation. I started walking down the stairs and he heard my footsteps.

As soon as he looked at me, I heard his sharp intake of breath. His eyes traveled all over my body and I saw the strip fall from his hand.

"Are you done now?" I asked again and coming to stop in front of him. He didn't reply but I noticed a drool coming out of his mouth. I giggled and wiped it with my finger.

"So are you done?" I asked again. He shook his head as if to try and clear some thought.

"I umm uh what?" He asked again and placed both his hands on my hips. His fingers starter making mindless patterns on my hips and moved slowly towards my ass.

"I asked if you were done." I spoke again coming closer. My nipples hardened when they came in contact with his chest, it was my reflex action to get turned on by slight sensitive contact with him.

"Well umm I still have to p-put the safety m-mat in the bathroom, but i-it can wait." He replied stammering. I giggled again.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should do that while I umm relieve myself." I told him and walked pass him. I didn't even get few steps when Edward pulled me back to his chest.

"Don't you dare touch that pussy of yours. It's mine and mine only." He growled huskily and I could feel something hard poking me in the back. I groaned and felt myself getting wetter.

I turned into his arms and his lips came crashing into mine. He picked me up making me wrap my ankles around him. My hands anxiously wounded in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He pulled me closer by putting his hand on the back of my neck to hold me in place and deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I eagerly let mine entwine with his. My hands left his hair and traveled down to his shirt, beginning to undo the buttons.

He pulled away his hands and removed his shirt. His hand moved towards my ass that started to squeeze and massage me, making me moan into his mouth. He then broke the kiss.

"Living room? Music room? My office?" He asked smirking sexily.

"Anywhere doesn't matter." I murmured claiming his lips again. My hands wandered to his strapping back, feeling his muscle tense and loose where my hands touched him.

"I would have said stairs since we're right here but you're pregnant and I don't want to take that chance." He said rasping in between our kisses and started walking towards the hallway near his office and music room. I guess it will be a surprise.

I felt my back pressed towards the wall vigilantly by him, my legs were still wrapped around his waist. His hands started caressing my breasts. He kissed his way down from my lips towards my nipples.

"God I love your tits." He spoke hoarsely and pulled the babydoll off me. He ran his finger over the peak, making me moan.

Edward took one of my nipples into his mouth and I moaned once more as he swirled his warm tongue around it.

I couldn't take it anymore and pulled his face higher so that I could calm those red, warm and sensual lips of his. The kiss was becoming frenzied before he pulled his lips from mine. I whimpered but he gave me his beautiful crooked grin, stopping my heart. He walked somewhere in the dark and laid me down on something a bit hard and cold.

He quickly lit the candle and I noticed that we were in the piano room with me on the piano bench.

He bent down and grasped the bench on either side of me then he took one of my breasts into his mouth. I gasped and arched my back up to him. He took his time lavishing each breast before trailing kisses down to my stomach. He nipped my belly button that had popped a bit, then kissing it before moving lower still.

He let his hands trail down the sides of my body as he came to kneel at the end of the bench.

"As hot as they look, they're stopping me from having what's mine." He spoke huskily, making his warm breath hit my soaking center. He looped his fingers on either side of my panties and gently tugged them over my hips and down my legs until I was lying on the bench, completely exposed to him.

"So beautiful and mine." he mumble softly, but with possessiveness that was making me hotter and hornier.

He ran a hand up each of my legs and grabbed onto my hips. He looked me in the eye and smirked at me before lowering his mouth to my hip. He trailed hot kisses on each side before placing one directly on my core.

"Edward." I gasped and raised my hips toward him.

He held my hips more firmly, and then lowered his mouth back to my heated center. He tenderly caressed me with his mouth, lavishing attention on the most sensitive parts. His tongue thrusting inside me at a fast pace was bringing me close to climax. I don't even think I last for more than 5 minutes because I was screaming his name in pleasure as I fell over the edge.

Edward had to hold me still so that I won't fall from the bench. I felt him place few kisses on my tummy while lingering over me. After my breathing was back to normal, I opened my eyes and Edward's face was inches from mine. "I love you," he whispered. His sweet breath fanned across my face. I lifted my head and nipped his chin playfully.

"I love you too."

I stood up and kneeled in front of him. I licked my lips when I noticed the huge bulge in his pants, making Edward groan. I slowly pulled the zipper down and pushed gently on the waistband until the material fell around his feet. He casually stepped out of them.

I placed a kiss on his chest before push his boxers down. His cock sprang free and I giggled.

Edward pulled me up, but I managed to place a kiss on the head of his penis, making him give out a guttural moan.

"I just want to be inside you." He told me with smothering eyes. He walked towards the white leather chaise and laid me down. I was confused.

"The wood on the piano is too hard," He informed me. "Our baby." He cooed placing his hand over my bump, I smiled sweetly at him. He was about to flip us over, but I stopped him.

"I want you to be on top, we might not be able to do that once my tummy gets really huge." I told him and caressed my bump. It was bigger but not that big.

"Kay." He murmured and claimed my lips.

He began kissing my face, placing light kisses on my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks…he gently brushed his nose against mine and I giggled.

He moved his kisses down my jaw, past my chin and down my neck. I felt his tongue flick across the skin of my shoulder and down further still to my breasts. His kisses fanned the heat mounting inside me again. I arched my hips into him, showing him that I was ready. I could feel the tip of him inside me and I moaned.

Edward lifted his head to kiss me again and pushed deeper until he was completely inside me.

"Oh Edward." I breathed. He pulled back and started thrusting in. I locked my arms around his neck as he pulled in and out of me in a steady pace, carefully of my bump.

"Oh god, Bella…"

I wrapped my legs around him, pushing him deeper. He groaned at the new fiction and placed his hands at my hips.

"Harder Edward." I whimpered. I watched as a tantalizing bead of sweat dripped from his cheek, over his jaw, and down his long neck. Just looking at him was making me hotter.

He smiled down at me and started thrusting faster, going deeper every time.

"Oh god…EDWARD!" I screamed his name as the pleasure starting building inside me.

I tangled my hands in his beautiful bronze hair and pulled his face to mine. His lips crashed against mine and I savored the closeness. He gently nipped my bottom lip as he began to thrust harder.

"Bella…love I'm coming." He grunted and nuzzled his head in my shoulder, his pace faster.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked as my toes curled and my back arched off the leather chaise when I reached my climax. With one deep, hard thrust he pushed deeper, pulsing inside me. I cried out and dug my nails into his shoulders. He buried his face in my neck as he rode out his climax and I felt warm liquid shoot in me.

Our breathing came in ragged pants as he laid his head on my chest, careful not to crush my belly. I kissed the top of his head and pushed back the sweat-dampened hair from his eyes. When he caught his breath he rolled off me and pulled me into his arms.

"Incredible." He murmured and I nodded.

Then I saw him get off the chaise and walked out the room in all his naked glory. He didn't let me wonder long and came back again. He picked me up and carried me bridal style to our in suite bathroom.

"Oh a nice bath does sound good." I murmured and I sighed when we got in. He sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me, settling over my tummy. He was rubbing his hands over them when I felt hard tug inside me.

He gasped and so did I.

"Is that…is that our baby?" He asked, his expression was one of pure joy and his smile was from ear to ear. I was sure I looked the same as well while nodding my head furiously.

"That was the first time I felt our baby kick, before it was always little butterfly kisses inside me."I told him.

"Wow," He murmured and kissed my shoulder. "Yeah I guess our baby wanted both of us together to show us his or her presence." I told him and he grinned nodding.

We soon got out and dried our self, well Edward dried me and I felt pretty special at his small jester. He then walked butt naked to our closet and pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs. I pulled over the only cami and boyshorts that fit me.

_I wonder if they have them in maternity?_

We snuggled into the bed, and I cuddle into his side. Both our hands rested on my tummy.

"I love you baby, well my both babies." Edward said chuckling.

"Love you too, and another love you daddy from our baby." I told him. He leaned closer to kiss me murmuring his good night.

I fell asleep to Edward humming a different tune. It sounded more of a cute lullaby

* * *

**See…Edward is fine, but Jacob is really messed up. I wish I could kill him, but then it would be too dramatic. I really like focusing the story on Edward and Bella more, just like in twilight. **

**A: Me too..and more lemons please.**

**V: Oh my god**

**A: What? What?**

**V: I have no words for you…**

**A: Well you only did the piano room, there was his office…the couch?**

**V: All in due time missy.**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**God…I miss my lazy days where I could just read and write and pig out. Again thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I really do love you guys.**

**I also want to let you guys know that I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY, so just because I'm not updating quicker like I used too, doesn't mean I gave up. I love this story.**

**Oh A and I miss you…I know we randomly keep texting all day…but I still miss our late night chats. I wonder how Vajayjay and Mr. Peen are taking this separation?**

***Both Mr. Peen and Vajayjay groans***

**Oo kay…also I forgot to mention this earlier, sorry about that J but **_**chartwilightmom's**_** new story is Fantabulous!**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5360516/1/Between_Love_And_Hate**

**If you like some sexual tension and banter between Edward and Bella, then you'll love this.**

**NOW LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 37

BPOV

I was now 5 months along. Only four more months to go and our baby will be here. Somehow I felt like I have super energy these days. My skin was glowing, I was happy and giddy all the time. That scared me because I felt that this might get taken away from me, which started the nightmares.

I woke up screaming saying our baby is gone.

At first Edward freaked out and was about to take me to doctor's and get checked up. Just then Emmett called to check up on me and Edward told him what happened. Rose assured us that it was the same for her as well when she was pregnant with Tabitha.

The key is to talk about it together as a couple and be positive. It did help.

Maggie never let me do anything at work, other than paperwork. She said I had enough people hired to do the physical work and I shouldn't stress. My baby bump had kept the crazy teenage boys away, well most of them away. I can't believe there are few who think it's hot to hit on a pregnant woman with a wedding band.

They are smart enough to stay like gentlemen while Edward is around. I swear Edward has some super hearing because he glares at any male within 10 feet of me. It really wouldn't surprise me if he started walking around carrying his mugshot picture.

As soon as I was done with ordering few things and signing up the contract with the upcoming author, I left the bookstore to go back home.

I was lounging around the house munching on few carrots and ranch while waiting for Edward to come back home so that we could go for my doctor's appointment. I arranged the appointment a little late so that he can come with me as well. He didn't want me to ever go alone and miss the chance of seeing our baby. The weather was a bit cooler so I had a sweater dress on with black leggings. (Picture in my profile)

Just then I heard the door open and shut.

"BABY I'M HOME!" I heard him yell out.

"In the kitchen." I said.

"Of course you're in the kitchen." He said chuckling and came closer to kiss my lips. I stopped him by placing my hands on his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That…you're in the kitchen?" He answered a little scared.

"You think I'm fat?" I asked as the tears started gathering in my eyes.

"No baby, I'm happy to know that you're eating, especially healthy things. I think you're beautiful, hot and definitely sexy when you wear the new maternity lingerie that you got." He answered truthfully and claimed my lips. I moaned in his mouth tangling my hands into his messy hair making it even more messier. One of his hands went towards my ass, squeezing them lightly while the other caressed my belly that was in between us. I licked his lower lips and he opened his mouth to grant me access.

"God I missed you so much." He mumbled over my lips and I nodded as I licked my tongue along his. He now had both of his hands on my ass, pulling me as close as possible with my baby bump.

"We need to leave." I said pulling away and he pouted.

"Don't you want to see our baby?" I asked and his pout vanished and was replaced by a wide grin. I giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

We were back in the waiting room, sitting close to each other and in our own world until the nurse called us in. They did all the regular check-up as well as my sugar and blood level.

"Hello Bella and Edward, how are you?" Dr. Carmen asked as soon as she entered the office.

"We're good, excited to see our baby." I told her eagerly. I wanted to see how big our baby was now, the last time we saw him or her, it was only a size of a bean.

"All right then I'll start right away," She said and looked at my file while turning on the machine. I laid back on my back while she squirted the cold gel on me belly making me shiver. Very soon we noticed our baby and I gasped.

"Is that really the face?" Edward asked with pure love dripping from his voice as his eyes were glued to the screen.

"Yes it is." Dr. Carmen replied smiling.

"Look Edward! Our baby is sucking its thumb." I told him and my eyes were getting watery. It looked like an actual baby now. With hands and legs and everything.

"It's beautiful." Edward murmured and kissed my belly and then my forehead.

Dr. Carmen moved the device around my belly for and while, showing us different parts of our baby's body, "So it says here that you want to know the sex and since I'm getting a perfect view, I can tell you what your baby is." She told me smiling and I frowned.

"No! We don't want to know, there has to be a mistake." I told her before she ruined our surprise.

"Oh I'm so sorry, it's just that it says here." She said and showed me the form and sure enough there it was, in Edward's cursive elegant script. I gave him a look and he looked back innocently at me.

"Please love, why can't we know? Dr. Carmen already knows what it is." Edward begged and I glared at him. He pouted and crossed his arms across his chest like a child who was being scolded. Dr. Carmen chuckled at our banter.

"Hmm…so everything seems perfect and I'll see you next month." She told us and we nodded. She handled us pictures of the ultrasound.

Edward pouted all the way on the ride back home.

"Alice!" I gasped when I noticed her standing out our door and looking expectantly at Edward.

"No we didn't." Edward told her and she pouted at me.

"God both of you needs to stop begging," I told them as I opened the door. "Where's Jasper?" I asked her.

"Right here, I was parking the car, but Alice couldn't wait and left me to bother you." He said chuckling.

"HI BELLS!" Emmett boomed from the door carrying Tabitha while Rose carried Adam.

"Umm what a surprise?" I questioned all of them.

"Guys….we still don't know the sex of the baby. I love my wife and I'm going to do as she says, how about we eat dinner here while I kick Emmett's ass in guitar hero?" Edward said and they all groaned except Rose, who understood why I wanted our baby's sex a surprise.

"You mean when I kick your ass." Emmett said.

"Oooo daddy and Uncle Edward said bad work mommy." Tabitha said. Rose and I both hit our husbands on the back of their head. They both whined and Jasper chuckled, earning a smack on his head from Alice.

"Ha ha." Emmett said in a very boyish tone to Jasper.

_Immature much?_

After our husbands hogged all the junk food in the house, I forced Edward to go get me some sour cream and hot sauce to make grilled cheese quesadilla.

"Oh and some ginger ale for me." I told him.

"Any thing else?" He asked while grabbing his keys and wallet.

"Maybe a chocolate cake?" I asked and he groaned. "What?"

"I can't look at chocolate in the same way love…I mean if you want we can always open that new bottle of chocolate body paint?" He asked huskily. I blushed.

"Behave, get a carrot cake instead." I told him, turned him around while slapping his ass making him yelp.

"You naughty girl, you're so getting punished tonight." He said and kissed me.

"Quit making out like teenagers and get us food Edward." Alice said laughing and we pulled away. Edward shot her a nasty glare and left. I was already tomato red by now.

We laughed and ate and I was currently devouring the carrot cake from Edward's plate.

"Love if you want more I can get it." Edward told me.

"Okay one last spoonful of this…" I mumbled and I heard chuckling. I ignored them completely while I finished licking the desert plate.

"Was it that good Bella?" Rose asked laughing making me blush. I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and hid my face in his chest. I could feel him shaking with laughter.

Everyone soon left and I promised Alice that I'll go shopping with her for the nursery in next week.

"So ready for some spankings?" Edward spoke in this velvety voice that was dripping sex.

"You mean for you because someone was being awfully naughty as well." I walked closer to him and pulled his face down so that I could kiss him. Once his mouth engulfed mine in an urgent, passion-filled kiss I decided to take matters into my own hands, literally. I cupped his boys and started massaging him, he groaned into my mouth.

"Well love you can punish me whenever you want." He grinned and picked me up and I wrapped my arms around him. I leaned in to kiss him softly but Mr. Impatient thrusted his tongue into my mouth and grabbed my ass roughly, and we both moaned simultaneously. We kissed for a while, feeling, grabbing, and touching each other while he walked back to our bedroom.

"Have you been a bad boy," I whispered in his ear, licking the shell of his ear.

"Don't say those things while I'm walking love. I'm not just carrying you but our baby too." He said as we reached our bedroom and carefully placed me on the bed.

"So you were saying?" He asked grinning as he shrugged out his shirt and started unbuckling his pants.

"I want to do those things." I said pouting as I got on my knees and pulled off my sweater dress. Instead of answering, he removed my leggings while kissing every inch of my leg and kneeling in front of me.

"I couldn't wait to get naked." He murmured kissing me passionately. His hands cupped my breast and went towards my back to unclasp the bra. As soon as they were free, he kissed his way down my neck towards my breast. He sucked one nipple in his mouth while twirling the other.

I pushed the briefs down his hip and he kicked them off. His arousal sprang forward and poked me on my stomach.

He laid me back down on the bed so that we were laying on our sides, facing each other. Our mouths came together, and my tongue fervently met his as I allowed it entrance in my mouth. His hands quickly covered my breasts, returning the favor of pinching and rolling the nipples. I gasped again as I felt his hot mouth on my right breast, his tongue and teeth grazing my hard nipple.

He hitched my leg over his hips and then I felt him position himself at my entrance**. **He was teasing me with the tip of his erection, entering just a bit and pulling completely out several times over.

"Edward…please, I won't be a bad girl." I moaned as I clutched his shoulders and tried to take him all the way in.

"Oh no love, I want you to be a bad girl." He grunted.

"Well then you better get your cock inside my pussy now." I ordered him, but instead of answering, he crushed his lips to mine and slammed inside me. He began plunging in and out. I met his rhythm, bucking and grinding against each of his thrusts.

"Oh god…" I breathed out as the amazing sensation started building inside me.

I felt one of his hands on my tummy and lightly rub it in sync with his thrusting. I could tell he was very close to coming.

"Come with me, Bella," he urged. We both moaned our pleasures as he trusted into me one last time, spilling inside me, and sending waves of bliss pulsing through me.

"EDWARD!!" I shrieked his name out throughout my orgasm as he kept on throbbing inside me.

We were panting and I couldn't move, but Edward somehow found the strength to pull out of me. I roll over to the other side, my back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Both our hands were on my bump, caressing it.

"I love you Bella." He said and kissed the back of my neck.

"I love you too Edward, so much." I turned my head a little and claimed his lips.

Soon we were asleep with me dreaming about our future baby.

EPOV

By now I was so used to Bella's mood swing and I knew exactly what to say to make her smile instantly. I remember how freaked out I used to get before earlier in her pregnancy.

I still couldn't believe that it's been more than a year since our wedding and now we're having a baby.

_A baby _

I admit I'm still a bit scared. I mean I don't want to sound like a pussy, but I'm still scared to pick up Adam who is now almost 6 months old. I'm afraid of dropping him or probably crushing him, it's a miracle that he's still alive with Emmett's giant hands. Maybe I should learn few things about being a daddy from Emmett.

But then when I think about mine and Bella's baby, our little love souvenir, those fears seem silly. Off course I won't hurt our baby.

I turned my head to the side and noticed her warm body cuddled on my side, with our baby in her tummy between us. I feel like everyday it's getting bigger and soon enough he or she will be here.

My fingers moved up and down her naked back, just the way she likes it.

I grinned again when last night's activities flashed through my mind. I was ready to say goodbye to sex for months, but apparently I'm one lucky guy to still get it. I feel like we are having more sex now than ever…or maybe not. Or maybe it's the same.

Who the hell cares, I'm just glad we are doing it and doing it with passion.

That thought just woke up the lower part of my anatomy. Not now…not today. I have to do something today without letting Bella know.

I didn't want to do it, but I have too, she didn't leave me a choice.

I can't just sit here and wait for it. I have to do it and I know that when Bella finds out, it's going to be hell. I'm not even sure if she will still want me after that, but I have to do it.

I kissed her forehead and her belly and gently slipped out of the bed. I heard her whimper at the loss of my body next to her. I quickly placed my pillow around her and she cuddled towards it.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I decided to make us breakfast. Bella was still asleep but that isn't anything new. She has been sleeping a lot for the past few months.

Just when I finished sipping the last drops of coffee, I heard her light footsteps on the stairs.

She entered the kitchen in a robe that hugged her curves perfectly, the silky cool satin make her nipples hardened and I squirmed in my seat. She giggled at me and I picked her up, placing her on my lap.

"Mornin' baby." I murmured and kissed her shoulders.

She turned around and straddled me. Our lips met in a soft kiss that quickly deepened to much more. My arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards me as her sweet pink tongue darted out to brush my lips.

"Ahh love, your killing me. I have to leave for something now." I pulled away, chastising myself for the lapse in my control. She looked up at me confused and looking adorable.

"Where are you going?" She asked pouting. How will I tell her? I can't tell her about what I'm going to do, at least not now. But I can't even lie to her.

"Just running some errands and a meeting." I told her quickly. She was still sleepy and accepted my fib. I wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head on my shoulders.

"I love you, kay?" I told her and I felt her nod her head. Soon I heard her breathing even out.

I picked her up and climbed up the stairs to our bedroom. Bella doesn't want me to pick her up after getting pregnant, calming that she's heavy. I laughed out loud, only if she knew how light she really was. Compared to the weighs Emmett makes me do when I visit his gym, she is pretty light.

I kissed her pouty lips once more as I placed her on our bed.

Hopefully I will be back before she wakes up. I just hope that what I'm about to do won't take me long or Bella won't find out about it until I'm done.

The guilt was eating me alive, but I dashed out of the house before I beg her and not do what I'm supposed to do.

As soon as I pulled out of the driveway, I heard my cell phone ring.

"Yes, I'm on my way." I told her.

"You're really doing this? What will happen when Bella finds out?" She asked, making me feel guilty again.

"I have to do this." I told her and flipped my phone off, speeding towards my destination.

BPOV

I woke up and stretched out on the bed, I turned around and noticed that it was empty. Then I remembered him telling me vaguely that he had to go somewhere.

I pouted and cuddled into his pillow, missing him immensely.

I really thought that we could spend time together today and not be at work, or with our family. Just Edward and Bella. I admit that we did have some Edward and Bella time last night, but I wanted us to go to maybe a park or something.

I regretfully got out of the bed and into the shower. After being thoroughly cleaned and smelling like freesias, I put on the new lounge ivory pants I got with maternity tank top.

Since it was way past lunch and the sky was turning darker, I decided to just make us a homemade sub of course with guacamole. Edward would frown on that, so I decided not to put it in his. I added extra pickles and cheese on mine.

_Oh yummy…_

I wrapped Edward's sub in butter paper and left it at the counter. I debated on whether I should call him or not, but maybe he's at the meeting. I decided to wait for 30 more minutes before I disturb him. I don't even know why but something wasn't feeling right.

The weather had turned darker and it looked like it was going to storm tonight.

I cuddled up on the couch with a blanket, a glass of milk and few mommy-to-be books.

I heard the tire squealing into the driveway which meant Edward was here. My heart rate picked up and I waited anxiously for him.

"Bella." I heard him, but his voice sounded off.

I walked out towards the foyer and saw him, he looked drenched a little and pulled off his shoes. He turned towards me with a culpable expression. He opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut. I could feel my heart hammering my chest and our baby started to kick inside me.

I gasped caressing my tummy.

Edward rushed towards me and placed his cold hands on my tummy, I shivered and he instantly pulled away.

"I'm..umm going to take a s-shower." He mumbled quickly and rushed away from me.

As soon as he left, I couldn't help the sob that broke out of me. I know it was stupid to cry for no reason but I felt that there was something going on with him. His shameful face and his distance from me was a clear indicator.

I wiped away my tears and walked back into the living room. I placed my hand on my tummy subconsciously, wondering what was happening.

Why was Edward feeling guilty?

I tried to be positive and not think about the worst.

"Love." I heard him whisper for me from the stairs. But I still heard him and snapped my head towards his direction. He slowly walked towards me looking at his feet all along.

"You can tell me anything, you know." I told him a bit petrified.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not sure what will happen if I do tell you, I'm scared." He told me honestly and his eyes met mine. He took a sharp intake of breath when he noticed the redness and puffiness of my eyes and nose.

"Bella? Please don't cry my love." He said mortified and cupped my face in his now warm hands. I placed my hands over his and stepped closer to him.

"Why are you feeling so guilty?" I went right to the subject. He didn't except for me to know this and tensed.

"I'm sorry…so sorry for what I did. But I couldn't stop myself." He started saying remorsefully. I pulled his hands away and stepped back.

"What?" I asked and now it was anger replacing my sad tone. He was biting his lips, a bad habit he got from me when he's nervous, but it was exotic and very arousing as well.

_Focus Bella!_

"I didn't want to do it but then she kinda influenced me and then I couldn't stop myself and just did it. I'm so sorry." He started mumbling nonsense.

"EDWARD! Just spit it out." I yelled at him.

"I cheated." He blurted out.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN….**

**Screaming…death treats won't work lovelies, but reviews might ….oh and chocolate ;)**

**A: WHAT THE CRAP V?**

**V: I know…I know...it just happened all of a sudden.**

**A: Who was that person? I'll kill you if it's Tanya…**

**V: My lips are sealed.**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**OH MY GOD!!!! I have 2070 reviews!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! **

**Since you Ms. Smuggies ( A and I named you guys that) knows what happens…I'll just let you read.**

**Ps: I wanted you guys to know that because I knew you would figure it out.**

**A: Pshh yeah right.**

**Yes, I did. I loved your reviews though, so thank you again for those. Also thanks to all my anonymous reviewers as well. Oo and thanks for the chocolates. *winks***

**LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

"_EDWARD! Just spit it out." I yelled at him._

"_I cheated." He blurted out._

I straggled back a little more. My mind was blank, I would have thought that I was having a heart attack, but nope. It was all blank.

"Love-" He started saying and I raised my hand to shut him up.

"Why?"

Both of us stayed silent and I glared at him. He was sheepishly kicking an invisible stone now.

"Edward." I said in my oddly calm voice.

"Cause Alice kinda bribed me…and you know how long I wanted to know." He started saying and I walked away from him. I could feel his body heat behind me, following me.

I grabbed the glass of milk on the table and jugged it down. I refilled it and I drowned it again. I heard him chuckling but I shot him a glare.

"How could you Edward? Didn't you consider that this might break my heart?" I told him pouting.

"I know it was wrong of me but love, you have to see if from my perspective as well. I'm really sorry I made you cry as well, that wasn't what I wanted. I would rather you slap me." He told me. He held his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him.

"Baby…please say something. Yell at me, do something, please don't stay quiet. We both could have gone together but you were so against it. That's why Alice decided to go with me, but then I think it's wrong for her to know before you, so I told her that I'll go alone. She did call me while I was in the car." He explained.

I still didn't say anything.

"How could you?" I murmured again.

"God Bella, you know I already feel guilty, but stop making me feel even worse. I love you and our baby and so what if I want to know the sex of our baby?" He said and I could see him fuming.

"So what? Didn't we decide to keep it a surprise? How could you go behind my back to Dr. Carmen and ask her about the sex of our baby...it was a mutual decision to keep it a surprise." I yelled back at him.

"Mutual? Pfft…more like yours." He grunted. The tears started coming out now and his entire demeanor changed, his expression was now soft and loving. He pulled me to his chest and started making shushing sounds.

"So sorry…I'll never do it again…I love you…" He kept chanting this over and over again. His shirt was ruined and crumbled with my tears.

"I'm sorry." I sniffed.

"Why are you saying sorry love?" He asked, running his hands through my hair.

"Because…I shouldn't have forced my decision on you. It's your baby as well and you had the right to know his or her sex too." I told him.

"No baby, we are married. Therefore we make all decision together and compromise. We did and I cheated." He said.

"Yes you did. But it's okay, I still love you." I said and kissed his chest.

"Well I'm sure glad to hear that," He laughed. "Would that mean no doghouse house for me?" He asked excitedly.

"That reminds me…" I started saying but Edward's whine cut me off, making me giggle.

"I'm kidding. You know I can't sleep without you." I told him and he grinned his signature crooked grin at me, melting me on spot.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch, gently placing me on it and wrapped me in his arms. One of his hand cupped my face and his thumb stroked my cheekbones, my lips. I closed the gap between us and pulled his lips on mine. He moaned in my mouth causing me to moan as well. Our lips parted and our tongues collided, tangling with each other. I was now completely on top of him, the baby was having a kicking competition inside me and I pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked in concern and placed his hands on my tummy, feeling our baby. He smiled lovingly at my tummy and leaned down to it.

"Hey my little..wait you don't want to what our baby is, do you?" He asked me smugly. I know he was trying to tempt me but I stood my ground.

"No I don't. I don't care whatever he or she is." I told him and placed my hand on top of his.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and brought his lips closer to my tummy and started whispering things. I wasn't allowed to hear it because it would spoil my surprise.

I know he was trying to tempt me.

Pfft...I don't want to know it, I want it a surprise. Yes, a surprise. Even if he knows…I can still have my surprise.

Although knowing the sex would help decorate the nursery better.

"Oh no baby, I'm going to decorate the nursery now since I know the sex . I'm thinking that the nursery can be a surprise for you as well?" He told me and I gasped at him. "Oh yeah, you weren't thinking your thoughts, you were actually saying them out loud." He chuckled and I smacked his head.

"Oww…baby, I mean our little love souvenir, tell your mommy not to hit me. I was just telling the truth." He cooed at my belly.

I don't wanna know the sex of our baby…I don't wanna know the sex of our baby…

I could still hear him whispering to our baby and covered my ears with his hands so that I don't hear it, claiming that it might ruin my surprise.

Damn surprise.

"And then we could…" Edward was saying and I pushed his hand away. First I was getting jealous of the fact that he knows the sex of our baby, and then he gets to decorate the nursery. Then every time daddy is near, our baby gets excited and uses my uterus as his or her trampoline.

Oh great, now I have to go to the bathroom as well.

"Wait where are you going with my child?" Edward pouted.

"Bathroom." I squealed running because I did not want to pee in my pants. I heard him laughing.

When I got out I noticed Edward talking on the phone and his face looked…proud?

"Edward?"

"Oh Alice she is here, so change the subject…I don't want to ruin her surprise do I?" He told her.

"YOU TOLD HER?" I shrieked.

"Ookay…gotta go bye." He said to her and shut the phone.

"Well she was the motivating factor for this mystery…" He said and I stomped away from him pouting.

"This means everyone will know except me, that's not fair." I whined.

"Well…no one wanted it a surprise, I mean if they do then I won't tell them. I'm sure mom doesn't want to know just like you." He said chuckling.

"Shut up Edward, I know Esme wants to know, but she's just taking my side because no one will." I sighed.

"How about I tell everyone to act like they don't know what our lovely baby is…right baby? You want to surprise your mommy?" He said with his hands on my tummy.

"Edward…" I whined again. I was so close to strangling him and tell me what the sex is, but I didn't want to lose my dignity. I could see him smirking at me, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"I want chocolate ice-cream." I said and turned away from him while I turned on the TV and flopped down onto the couch.

"What kind of sprinklers do you want on your ice-cream? Shall I put blue or pink…or maybe yellow and green for neutral?" He said chuckling. I just threw the closest thing I had near me at him. It was a book and me being the klutz missed him.

He walked into the kitchen laughing the whole way.

This is it…I wanna know.

Fuck the damn surprise, if he knows then I wanna know too. That what marriage it right? Right!

As I was walking into the kitchen, Edward quickly hid something behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Do you wanna know the sex of our baby?" He asked and wrapped his free arm around me.

"How did you know?" I asked him pouting and smoothed the collar of his shirt.

"Cause I know you too well my love. So wanna know what our little love souvenir inside you is?" He asked sweetly. I bit my lips and nodded my head. My hands felt sweaty for some reason.

"Allright." He said and pulled out something from behind his back. I noticed it was a glass ice-cream cup with ice-cream on it.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Look inside." He told me and I peeked inside the cup. There on top of chocolate ice-cream were blue sprinklers.

I gasped. I couldn't believe it. I looked at him and he was beaming right back at me with love, pride, adoration and happiness in his eyes. My eyes were getting watery, but they were happy tears.

To know what we made, that we did make him… it felt like magic to me.

"Really?" I asked giddiness.

"Yup…Dr. Carmen said she was 99% positive about it. The last ultrasound gave her a perfectly view to identify." He told me. He placed the ice- cream cup that had blue sprinklers on them on the counter.

Both of us looked at my growing belly and noticed my belly move a little with every move he made. Edward raised my top higher, exposing my belly.

"Our baby boy." I whispered in awe. Edward nodded at me and got down to his knees to kiss me belly. Just then I noticed a tiny hand print appear on my belly. We both gasped.

"Were those his hands?" I cried out and he nodded at me.

"I think he likes being called a 'he'. Must be the Cullen male ego already in his blood." I said and Edward chuckled.

"That's my boy." He said and got up.

"We made a boy? A baby boy?" I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Yup, now we can do the nursery, think of a name for him…lots of blues." Edward said.

"I like blue." I told him.

"I know."

"Where you upset with the results?" I asked Edward as we walked to our bedroom. I know that I sleep most of the day today but all this 'cheating' situation made me tired again.

"Well I really thought that it was my baby girl in there, but I'm happy with either. We could always make more babies." He said sweetly.

"Hold it right there mister. You're not going to knock me up for a while, I need at least three years between this one and his future brother or sister." I told him.

"As you wish. I love you so much you know that?" He said pulling me towards his chest as we got inside the covers.

"I do and I love you too. Don't scare me like that ever again." I chided him.

"I won't love, I won't." He murmured his voice thick with sleep. He still managed to hum my song and the new lullaby for our baby boy before going to sleep.

***

I was woken up to our baby stretching inside me. My belly was huge now, well at least I thought it was huge. I wondered about the fact that if I looked this big when I was 26 weeks, what will I look like in my third trimester?

Also, I hated the fact that our little boy was like Edward in many ways. First he was an early bird just like his daddy and woke me up at the crack of dawn with this stretching.

"Edward…tell your kid to go back to sleep." I said in my lethargic voice.

"Hmm?" I heard him say and I shook him a little. If I can't sleep then so can't he. I know it was mean but hey, he doesn't have to carry almost a soccer ball inside of him.

"Go back to sleep son." He murmured caressing my belly. Instantly the kicking and stretching calmed down.

Yup…not a mamma's boy.

"What do you think of Brad?" I asked.

"No." Came his reply.

"Taylor?"

"No."

"Robert, I like Robert." I said and I knew it was pissing Edward off. He raised himself on his elbows and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella…we are not naming our kid after some movie stars you like." Edward said in his no-nonsense tone. I giggled.

"I'm kidding…I would never do that. I would even go for Edward Jr because this baby is so much like you. If I wasn't carrying him, I would have my doubts about him being mine." I told him and he chuckled shaking his head.

"So are you excited to see the nursery?" Edward asked excitedly and I nodded my head furiously. We, I mean Edward, Alice, Esme and Emmett have been working on it. I did get to pick everything, but Edward won't let me see it under it was all done. I was happy since I did pick the crib, changing tables, curtains. I wanted the color dark navy blue on the walls with a wall art near the crib. I also wanted a nice rocking chair as well.

I quickly, well as quickly I can with this belly got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I was now on an official maternity leave. It didn't really make a difference since I basically didn't do a lot ever since I got pregnant, but now I wasn't even allowed to order things. Maggie did call me every week to update me on the bookstore.

I felt warm hands on my tummy and I sighed. I leaned back into his chest and he leaned his head down to place open mouthed kisses along my shoulders.

"You don't work today?" I asked hopefully.

"I do, but I'm going a little late and I will back early." He told me as he started to rinse and wash my hair. I did the same for him. As I massaged him, I felt him get harder and I giggled.

"Do you see what you do to me?" He growled playfully.

"No honey, you're a horn dog because all I'm doing is washing your beautiful hair." I giggled and he pulled me closer to him by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No love…you do this to me because you are one sexy woman." He said and crushed his lips on mine.

His hands roamed all over my naked wet body just as mine did. Our lips part and his tongue slipped inside my mouth, tangling along mines. His hands cupped my ass and squeezed them making me moan into his mouth. I was getting wetter and my need for him was increasing, but we can't do this now.

I pulled away from our heated kiss earning a pout from Edward.

"You need to go to work and I'm going to have some girly time with Alice and Rose." I told him and he groaned.

We finished up our shower and Edward dried me up, making sure to tempt me into having sex with him by sensually massaging me with lotion.

"Are you sure?" He said in his husky aroused voice.

"Mhhmm." I managed to get out.

"I'll see you soon." He sighed and pecked my lips.

I helped him get ready for work because even though he's 27 years old, I still have to pick his outfit. Make sure he has socks on. Oh yeah, don't ask. I really wondered what he did before me? After Edward left, Alice came bouncing in and I glared at her. Well I wasn't really upset at her because I'm secretly happy to know that our baby is a boy. It will help us pick names and decorate the nursery better.

"I would say sorry, but I really don't mean it. I'm so happy to shop for my little nephew!" She squealed and ran over to kiss my belly.

"Well you did give me a heart attack. Edward acted like he committed a huge crime, which he did but still, it really gave me a fright." I told her.

"Well I'm sorry my brother did that, he loves you so much and don't tell him this, but he is scared of you, no matter how tough and strong and manly he acts." She said giggling and I giggled along her. It was true and funny to see Edward turn into such a mushy guy around me.

It just makes me want to jump and make love to him ever more.

Stop it right there Bella…remove naked Edward from your mind!

….his wet body in the shower earlier was so tempting though…NO WAIT STOP!

"BELLA!" Alice brought me out of my thoughts and I blushed.

"God you two really deserve each other, now let's go shopping and then when Edward comes home, you can see the nursery." She told me and I nodded excitedly at her.

Luckily for me, Alice went easy on me with this shopping trip. Rose was here as well with Adam and Tabitha, I smiled when I noticed their interactions. Very soon that would be me and instead of freaking out or being scared, I was honestly looking forward for it.

I just hope Edward is ready as well.

I know he loves our baby and is doing his best, but I also know that he is nervous about being a father. Even though he doesn't trust himself, I have complete faith in him. He would be an amazing father, and hopefully I can be a good mother like my mother was.

The thought of her, her kind face and her bubbly attitude hit me. All the grief and vulnerably I felt when I lost her, came back in full force. What girl wouldn't want her mother at this point in her life?

I wished I had a mom to share something with, or just to be there and comfort me, floated to the surface. I know I had Esme, but your own mother is your own mother.

Somehow I ended up turning into a crying mess at the restaurant where we were having lunch.

"Shh…sweetie, calm down. I know you miss your mom but you have us." Rose tried to soothe me, but it didn't help. They decided to call Edward and I tried to tell them not to disturb him in between my sobs but they wouldn't hear it.

Soon enough he was here, with me wrapped up in his arms as he soothed me, stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

"There's no way becoming a mommy could happen without you mourning your own mom Bella. I know I'm not comforting you baby." Edward murmured and just like that, I calmed down. It did comfort me knowing that I wasn't acting stupid by crying and grieving her loss now.

One thing that's clear is that time doesn't heal all wounds. It's as though someone mistranslated the phrase. What it should say is that time seals all wounds. Only love heals them.

I also know that it's my hormones that making it seem all the more sad to me now, but looking into his bright loving green eyes gives me the comfort no one else can. Having him with me, being with him is all I need. And I felt better.

"I love you. Thank you." I smiled at him and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

He nodded back, completely understanding me and murmured, "I love you too."

"Better Bella?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"So we are mostly all done with the shopping, your free to go." She said and I let out a content sigh.

"I'll take Bella home. I'm done at work as well." Edward said and carried all the bags.

"I'm sorry Alice we couldn't shop more. But you're welcome to throw me a baby shower." I told her and her squeal was so loud that it turned several heads in our direction. I knew throwing me a shower would make her happy.

"But I want guys included too." I told her and she nodded. If I have to go through her torture then so does Edward, after all he is going to be a daddy too.

"Take care Bella, come to our place whenever you can. You know Emmett will love to embarrass you with all your childhood stories your mom would say." Rose told me comfortingly and I smiled, giggling a little at the truth in her sentence. My brother would do that, and that is why he is the best brother any girl could have.

Edward got a little impatient and I said my goodbyes to them.

"Why are you in a hurry?" I asked him as I got inside the car. Instead of answering he grabbed a red agent provocateur bag and pulled out the maternity lingerie I got.

"You snooped into my bag!" I gasped at him and he chuckled.

"Well I was curious…and look at this bag, it says something naughty." He said and pulled out the black lace panty. He groaned.

"Oh yeah…now imagine me in those because that is all you can do now." I told him smirking and he looked at me in horror.

"Bella! NO!" He pouted.

"How about I stop by and get the tiramisu you wanted for so long?" He asked trying to be a kiss-ass. It was working.

"Maybe." I told him biting my lips and he grinned.

We were finally home and now I had a blue satin scarf covering my eyes. I was feeling exceedingly giddy to see the nursery because Edward finished the last finishing touches in our son's room.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded.

As soon as the satin was removed from my eyes, I gasped at our nursery. It was beautiful and turned out just the way I liked it. The walls were dark blue, there was the wall art with the moon over the white crib. There was the rocking chair I wanted with few pillows. ( Picture in my profile)

"It's perfect, oh my god. I love it!" I jumped.

"Whoa baby," Edward said as he placed his hands on my tummy like he would hold a baby. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love that picture of the moon with trees." I told him and he nodded.

"Wait why is there a N on top of that changing table?" I asked him.

"Well I wanted that a surprise. I have a name in mind and I was hoping you would like it." He told me, a bit nervously.

"From N?" I asked because I had a name in mind as well, but just didn't tell him. He nodded.

"I do too and it's from N." I told him frivolously.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"Nate." We both said it at the same time and I gasped.

"You picked that too?" I shrieked and kissed every inch of his face.

"Yeah…I was thinking Nate Charles Cullen. I wanted your dad's name to be his middle name because you know with all the jail stuff, we kinda bonded and I know it would mean a lot to him." Edward said and I teared up a little.

"I think it's perfect. Although now we have to have more kids so that Carlisle won't feel let out." I said and he laughed.

He quickly picked me up bridal style and walked into our bedroom. I giggled at his enthusiasm and got the red bag to change into the black lingerie I got. (Picture in my profile)

As soon as I entered our room, I gasped. Edward went all out by lighting the candles and throwing rose petals all over our bed.

I was so touched by it. I knew he was romantic and says sweet things, but what I love the most about him is that he always pays attention to little details. Even after getting married and now expecting a baby, he created a romantic atmosphere just for me.

I felt him come up behind me and wrapped me in his arms while kissing my cheek, my neck, my collar bone and my shoulder.

"You're so sexy…and mine." He whispered and I felt a shiver ran through me. I turned into his arms and was met with a pair of intense green eyes full of love and passion. I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a heart soaring kiss. Our tongues danced with each other, and our hands roamed the others body.

I pulled off his shirt as he sucked on my sweet spot behind my ears. I moaned while trying to unbuckle his belt. Edward helped me remove his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. He slowly moved us backwards towards our bed.

He sat on the bed, leaving me standing in front of him. His eyes roamed all over my body and stopped at my tummy.

"Doesn't it make men cringe when a woman is pregnant?" I asked him shyly.

"I don't know about other men or other pregnant woman. But you my love are turning me on even more knowing that you're pregnant with my child." He spoke in his husky velvet voice, making me wet.

"I love you baby." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Our eyes were locked on each other's as we silently started shedding the rest of our clothes. He slowly peeled away the camisole leaving my breast bare in front of him. Next he sensually pulled my dripping panties down and I stepped out of it.

I slowly but seductively moved to straddle his lap, he moved us backwards so that we were square in the middle of the bed. I moved my hands down his chest and to the edge of his boxers, I pulled them down his legs, as far as I could reach, and Edward kicked them off the rest of the way.

My breathing was ragged and my heart was pounding in my chest. Edward looked like he was in the same situation as me. He gave me his crooked grin and pulled me closer towards his lips by tangling his hand in my hair. As his tongue swirled against mine, the familiar electric feeling coursed through my entire body.

His fingers were tracing circles on my hipbones before traveling back up to palm my breasts. I moaned into his mouth as he squeezed and pinched my nipples.

My hands caressed his chest and his pecks, feeling his muscles flex under my touch. His lips found my nipples and started to kiss and nibble at it. He lifted me higher and placed me right over his hard erection, both of us groaned.

"Bella," he whispered softly and his lips crashed down on mine before I had time to meet his eyes. I kissed him back fiercely and when he pulled back from my lips, I felt him rub my belly and shift himself under me before sliding deep inside of me with one, smooth movement.

I gasped at his sudden movement and he gave me a moment to adjust before he began to thrust steadily inside of me. My hips met his readily, easily finding his rhythm in a way I always do when we are connected this way.

I bounced on top of him and he watched me hungrily. His lips covered my breasts, alternating between them, as his hips slapped against mine.

He groaned as I tugged at his hair and cried out in pleasure as waves of electricity coursed through me.

"Edward," I gasped as I slowly collapsed onto him, careful of my belly and he pulled me closer, his lips against mine. His hips jerked erratically against mine and his breaths came in short gasps as he reached his own climax. I rolled my hips up once more to meet his and then he spilled himself inside me, filling me with warmth.

As soon as his jerking stopped, he let out a content sign and locked me in his arms, still buried deep inside me. I sat up on top of him, pulling away from his sweaty skin. Edward sat up as well and his lips found mine easily and he rolled to my side, they didn't leave my mouth. His kisses turned slow and languorous as he lay beside me and I snuggled to his side as his arms wound around me.

"I love you." I murmured to him in the dark, the candles were long melted.

"I love you too." He said back.

He stroked my tummy and I held his other hand twined on our bed before falling into deep slumber.

* * *

**WOOOHOOO It's a BOY!! I had already planned this long time ago. It just feels better to now finally write it out. **

**Also like 95% of you guessed that it was Alice and he didn't really cheat, I'm so proud of you guys! You really know me well lol It should have been obvious with all the hints I have because I didn't really want to leave you with a cliffy…I know I'm so nice.**

**A: Stop complimenting yourself.**

**V: HEY! I'm just being honest and besides won't you hate to be stuck at the cliffy and maybe have to wait a week for me to update?**

**A: Oh yeah…Never mind, awww V your so nice.**

***V mutters kiss-ass***

**A: Whatever so baby shower next?**

**V: Yup, should Edward give Bella something?**

**A: Oh I Know!**

**V: Having sex doesn't count, plus it's given. *winks***

***A winks back***


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**I know I say this in every update, but I have to say it because you guys are THAT wonderful. SO THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT!**

**Don't worry I'm not ending this story but there might be about 10 chapters left. I have few ideas running around in my head for my new story, although I'm not going to start it until I end this. Which means, yes, there won't be a sequel.**

**Also for my 'My Little Red Book' fans, I'm really sorry about putting that story on hiatus, but I didn't have a choice. I don't want to force myself and write it, just to finish it. Someday who knows I might get inspired to write it again, but as for now, it's not happening. But I haven't stopped it at a cliffy, so it's all good.**

**NOW LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

At long last, my belly button has popped out. Actually popped is too strong of a word for what's happened here. It's more like it's puckered up and is desperately straining to kiss the inside of my shirt. I roamed my hand over it and felt our boy kick.

I have now felt the bad effects of pregnancy such as heartburn, indigestion, and flatulence. I'm so ready to pop him out.

I feel so big and now I can't even see my toes!

"Bella stop glaring at your body, it's beautiful." I heard him say which earned him a glare.

"I don't wanna go anywhere today." I whined.

"You can't miss your own baby shower, Alice worked hard on it." He told me and I just gave him the look.

"Okay maybe she made other people work hard on it." He said.

My feet were propped up on the table as I sat on the sofa in our bedroom, watching some yoga video for pregnant woman. Edward sat next to me and laid his head on my lap, well more like on my thighs since my belly took most of the space.

He raised my top a little so that he could kiss my tummy. I heard him whisper something to my tummy and what he was saying was enjoyed a lot by our son who started kicking boxing inside me.

"Edward…stop talking to him." I told him clutching onto my belly.

"Well I can't help the fact that he loves it when I talk to him, right son?" He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Awww…how cute, now let's get going!" Alice chirped from the doorway and I groaned. Edward chuckled and got off my lap.

"Edward…take Bella away and bring her back to me clean." Alice ordered and I glared at the pixie.

"Come on love." Edward said and I shook my head. He shrugged and picked me up bridal style.

"PUT ME DOWN!! YOUR GONNA HURT YOUR BACK!" I shrieked, but he just laughed while waking towards our bathroom.

He gently placed me back down and went to turn on the shower. I pulled out of my clothes and stood there butt naked in the middle of the bathroom, glaring at him. He laughed as he pulled off his clothes, showing me his amazing body. I pouted.

"What's wrong?" He asked sweetly as he walked closer to me. I was getting turned on by this nakedness.

"You look so gorgeous and I look like this." I gestured to my body.

"This." He asked as he ran his fingers from my hips to the side of my breast. He pulled me closer to him and I felt his arousal getting harder. I bit back the moan and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're the sexiest woman alive Bella, at least for me. Don't you dare call your lovely baby bump that carries our child ugly, it's the second most beautiful thing in the world." He said lovingly.

"Second?" I asked giddily. He chuckled.

"You being the first." He murmured before claiming my lips. I took his bottom lip in between mine as he did the same with my top. I felt his tongue trace my lips, and I parted them. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues glided along together and we explored each other's mouth.

We pulled away and walked into the warm shower. Good thing the shower was huge and had a sitting area as well. I would need that when I get closer towards 9 months.

_Oh god, I'm going to get even more huge._

I felt his hands spreading sparks of electricity through my body as he washed me. The way he did it with utmost care was making my heart burst with love.

He washed himself, but I stubbornly washed his hair because I enjoy doing it. His hair is amazing and I know he loves it when I do it because he would wrap me in his arms, lower himself and place his face right over my boobs as I wash his hair.

"I hope Nate has your hair." I told him.

"Why? I love your hair." He said back.

"No I want yours so that I could wash his hair." I told him and he chuckled. Just then I heard Alice's impatient knocking.

"COMING!" Edward yelled. We quickly dried ourselves and Edward got dressed before opening the bathroom door. I had a robe wrapped around me.

"God I hope you guys didn't have sex." She muttered while bringing my baby shower dress.

"No you didn't give us the time." I heard Edward say and I blushed. Alice laughed and made me sit on the vanity chair while she worked her magic.

I was dressed in a long black flowy dress which was surprisingly comfortable. My hair was pulled up with bangs coming out as well as other few strands of hair. My makeup was light but my eyes had mascara, eye shadow and eye liner in them to make it pop. As Alice puts it. (Picture in my profile)

As soon as I entered our room, Edward turned around and stood there speechless. He looked frozen with his mouth hanging open.

Alice walked towards him and started waving her hands in front of his face manically. I giggled bring Edward back to reality.

"Wow." He murmured and took three long strides, closing the gap between us to cup my face in his hands and giving me a sweet passionate kiss.

"So beautiful." He murmured in between our kisses.

We then left with Alice and Jasper, who just arrived to drive us to the Hamptons. Alice decided to have my baby shower in Esme's covered garden. It was really pretty and she had all the garden chair and tables set up with baby blue all around the place.

"This is too much you guys, thank you." I told them when I looked around the place. There was blue, green and yellow everywhere, but mostly blue. The tables were filled with baby blue rattle, crib, stroller confetti.

"DON'T YOU DARE EAT THAT CAKE!" I heard Rose scream, at most probably my brother.

"Hey! That's my wife and mine cake…back off dude." Edward yelled. Emmett pouted and walked away from the cake. The cake itself was pretty. It was two tiers, the bottom was blue with a blue ribbon going around and the top was green with white polka dots. There were baby clothes hanging at the bottom while the top of the cake had a cute stroller. (Picture of the cake in my profile)

"Oh god, this is so beautiful too!" I said that to them.

"And yummy." Emmett added. I felt something weird inside my tummy and it wasn't the good weird.

"Here Bella, you need to sit." Esme told me, always the caring one. People from Edward's work were here, so were my employers from the bookstore. Couple of our relatives that I don't know were here as well. Jasper's lawyer friends were here and Alice's potential client.

"I don't know half of these people Edward." I murmured to him while we talked with Carlisle's old friends. I missed my dad, who wasn't here today. I know that it's hard for him to be happy without my mom, but sometimes it really bothers me that he can't even put on a fake smile for me and Emmett. Or maybe my changing hormone is making me feel this way. Who knows.

"I don't know either, but I bet Alice does." He murmured back bringing me back to reality. He had a firm grip on my waist as we mingled with people. I really didn't want this and I couldn't wait until only our close friends were here such as Angela and Ben who works with Edward. Peter and his wife Charlotte who was Jasper's close friend, then Maggie, Tia and Benjamin who works for me at the bookstore.

"IT'S CAKE TIME!!!" I heard Emmett's booming voice and people laughed.

Edward and I both cut the cake together as people clapped. Alice had tiny burgers, tiny shrimps and tiny glasses for water. It was really cute.

"Now let's play the waddle game!" Alice yelled out and I heard Edward groan.

"Ooo what's that?" I asked her excitedly.

"Well the men have to place a balloon under their shirt and place another one between their knees. They will have a race and whoever wins gets a prize." She said and I giggled.

"No! I won't even get the gift," Edward whined. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because firstly Alice is doing this by using my credit card and if I won, it just means I'm getting myself something." He grumbled.

"Well if you're so sure about winning, how about I give you something later tonight." I told him and hoped that it came out sexy like I implied it to be. From the huge grin on his face, I knew I succeeded.

"Let me go kick some ass, bring on the balloons." I heard him say. My brother proudly joined Edward claiming that he is going to whip some preggy dudes. Oh god.

So right now, I was clutching on to my belly as I laughed my ass off. Watching Edward waddle was the funniest thing in the world. Rose was making sure that she recorded it. Esme was laughing as well because Carlisle was forced to join the race as well.

Jasper did it slowly but perfectly. Emmett used his force which caused him to burst several balloons. Edward and Carlisle were now neck to neck.

I felt a little squeeze and pull inside my tummy and I clutched it in both of my hands. I ignored it because Nate likes to be very active around this time.

"GO EDWARD!" I cheered for my husband who looked like he was about to win. Just then I felt another pull and I clutched the chairs side.

"Hey are you okay?" Rose asked and I nodded my head. She looked at me for a while and then smiled turning her attention towards Emmett again. Adam was cheering in his own way by clapping his hands and Tabitha was walking right next to Emmett.

"AND THE WINNER IS…EDWARD!" Alice announced and pouted at Jasper who shrugged his shoulders.

"I did hear slow and steady wins the race." Jasper told her and Edward snorted smugly. Guys and their ego to win.

"I won love, I won." Edward told me as he ran towards me, giving me a very public kiss. I blushed off course.

"Here you go." Alice said handing him the gift.

"Ehh you can give it to Jasper, he was the only one that tried not to trip me." Edward glared at his father and Emmett.

"CARLISLE!" Esme yelled to him and we all laughed at Carlisle's sheepish face.

"Well I am going to be a grandpa and I just wanted to prove to them I'm still young." He said and winked at Esme. Edward and Alice groaned.

We walked back to the house when everyone left. It was now just us family.

"Can I know the name now?" Alice begged.

"Nope, you're punished for tempting Edward into finding out our baby's sex." I told her and she gave me the puppy dog eyes. Nope not gonna work.

"Alright I guess she deserves it. But how about you tell us whose hair do you want our little one to have?" Esme asked.

"Edward." I said immediately and Edward said my name at the same time.

"I like yours." He said twirling a piece of my hair in his fingers.

"Eyes?"

"Definitely Edward," I said. "Nose?"

"Bella." Edward said before I would say anything else.

"Lips?"

"Again Bella," He replied. "You want our boy to have pouty lip?" I asked him.

"Oo he will be a good kisser!" Alice said.

"He's not born yet and my boy is innocent." Edward snapped at her. I giggled.

"Intelligence?" Carlisle asked.

"Me." Both Edward and I said it at the same time. Everyone laughed at us.

But I really hope it's me. Edward can't even function without me, not that I mind. Our house would be a mess if I left Edward to fend for himself, he would forgets his socks, keys and cell phone home every time he leaves. I like him depending on me for things just like I do on him. But there is no way I want my boy to depend on some girl. Who knows with this generation and girls can be very mean. I can't let our little Nate to go through that.

"Stop thinking so much squirt." Emmett said while he stuffed his face with the leftover mini burgers.

Before I could reply a snappy comeback, I felt it again. I stopped breathing all together and then started breathing deeply like they taught me in yoga class.

"Bella?Bella…BELLA!" Edward was panicking next to me.

"What's happening to her?" I heard him ask.

I clutched onto my belly and I knew tears were coming out. It hurt a lot and then it was gone.

"I…I think..oh my god." I shrieked. Edward stared at me for one long minute and then he snapped. He picked me up and started yelling out the orders.

I don't even know how but I was almost at our hospital by now. Edward drove as fast as he could all the while mumbling, "I'm not ready. I'm not ready."

"Well be glad you don't have to pop him out of your vagina." I snapped at him and he looked back apologetically at me.

Alice was buying all the things we need for the baby and will join us at the hospital. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Tabitha and Adam were all following us in their respective car.

"We're here." Edward sighed and quickly helped me to get out.

"He will be okay right?" I asked sniffling to Edward. He looked back at me with love in his eyes and kissed me.

"Off course he will be okay." He said and I nodded my head.

The nurse immediately helped us and now we were waiting for my doctor. Our family was outside waiting for us as well.

Edward and I had our hand intertwined, the contractions that I had before were slowing down a bit or so I thought.

"I'm so scared." I told him.

"Don't be, you'll be fine." He told me, but it looked like he was convincing himself.

"Pick Nate okay?" I told him with my misty eyes.

"Bella! Stop that, you will be perfectly alright." He yelled at me.

"We don't know that and I don't want you to waste your life for me. I want you to marry some nice girl and get a mommy for Nate." I told him sobbing and Edward was getting angrier by the minute.

"Bella…if you don't stop this rubbish now, I swear to god I'm going to tape that foul mouth of yours. Everything is going to be okay and so is Nate." He told me.

"But I'm not full term yet and this is bad. You still haven't answered me." I told him, sniveling.

"It doesn't matter, our baby boy is strong and he had nice set of lungs too. He will survive and as for your answer. Well I won't even have to think about it because I know we will be together forever, you're stuck with me for at least 50 if not more years. Also I won't marry anyone else and ruin their life because there is no one else for me except you." He told me and crushed his lips on mine. Somehow I managed to cry in between our kiss and Edward chuckled.

"That was a salty kiss, thanks to your tears." He grinned crookedly at me and wiped away my tears.

"I'm glad to know that you won't marry because I secretly don't want you to be with anyone else even if I'm not alive. I think I would be jealous from wherever I will be afterlife." I told him blushing and he laughed.

Just then we heard a knock and Dr. Carmen entered.

"Al right Bella, so I ran some test and kept you on monitor for a while, you're not going into labor." She said smiling.

"I'm not?" I asked confused. She chuckled and sat in front of us.

"No you're not. What you were feeling earlier is what we call Braxton Hicks." She informed me and I instantly blushed.

_How could we be so stupid?_

"It's okay Bella, many new parents come straight to the hospital due to this. Just stay clam, don't stress. Drink lots of liquid and I know you're going to hate this, but you're going to be on a bed rest." She told me.

Before I would say something Edward kissed my wrist and told me to not stress saying that bed rest is a good thing. Okay…good thing.

I'm fine, my baby is fine. All I need to do it just lay in bed.

All day long.

Oh and nights too.

Stay calm.

"Kay so umm thanks. No baby today." I asked her and she shook her head. Edward thanked her as well and she told us to call her if I feel anything weird. These Braxton hicks might not completely go away, so I just need to not stress.

"Why are you walking Bella? Are you okay?"

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"The baby is still in there?" the last one was Emmett.

"Guys calm down and you need to stay calm so that Bella does as well. It was just false alarms and she was having Braxton hicks." Edward told everyone and it was as if light bulb went off in all their heads.

"Oh dear, you will be fine. Just rest, before you know it your baby boy and my grandchild will be there." Esme told me while hugging me.

They all left and we went back home. What a day. At least I'm glad this happened because when the real thing is happening, Edward and I will be more prepared. I left all my baby shower gifts at Esme's home, but Alice said that she will drop it off here this week.

I was so not looking forward to the bed rest.

Rose was going to give me company while Edward is at work. Alice said she might visit me and we can do online shopping for Nate.

I was in my cream maternity nightie and Edward groaned as soon as he saw me. I was in bed snuggled as close to him, as he read daddy to be books.

"Is something wrong?" I purred to him and leaned down a little, making sure he gets a nice view of my boobies.

"You can't do that to me love, it's not fair. Dr. Carmen gave me strict instructions and it includes no sexy Edward and Bella time." He told me, more like convincing himself and I pouted.

But I want him so bad…

"I want you so bad." I murmured to him and sucked on his earlobe. He moaned, his body tensed.

"Think of mom and dad in bed…think of mom and dad in bed." He had that mantra going. I giggled and stopped torturing him.

"Let's just go to sleep." I sighed.

"Baby you know how much I want you, but it's for Nate. I'm scared for both you and him." Edward told me after he turned off the lights in our room.

"I know, but I just wanted to give you that gift I promised you earlier." I told him as he wrapped his arms around me while laying us down on the bed.

"Well don't worry about that, I'll make sure to remind you once you're healthy enough for it." He told me in his sexy velvet voice and I giggled again.

"I really love you, you know that?" I told him.

"I know love. And I really love you too." He said and kissed me sweetly.

Oh the wonders of bedrest begins now.

* * *

**I DIDN'T HAVE A LEMON! *GASPS* I know I know, I'm in shock too…but wow, I'm so proud of myself for not having one as well.**

**A: I'm not and so are Mr. Peen and Vajayjay.**

**V: Ehh you'll get over it, it's not like she'll always be pregnant.**

**A: Oo true…I think I like Daddy Edward *Meow***

**V: Umm why did you Meow?**

**A: It wasn't just a 'Meow' it was my sexy meow with all the craws and all, it's my reaction to dadward.**

**V: Really? Mines to give the 'come hither look.'**

**A: Gah! That reminds me of Rob's Vanity Fair photoshoot.**

**V: *fans herself* Where he is laying on the bed, tangled in white sheets...**

**A: Mmhhmmm...  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**Thank you guys for your lovely reviews…I'm going to speed this story up a little cause I can't wait for little trouble maker Nate myself *giggles***

**A: then get on with it Woman!**

**V: God A, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't come here now…only at the end.**

**A: *pouts***

**Anyways so I was saying…crap, I forgot! Grr…it's all A's fault.**

**LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

Okay so bedrest wasn't as bad as it seems. I was pampered…a lot. And I liked it. From Edward to Rose to Esme and even Alice!

Since I couldn't travel, my dad actually came to our house and visited me. I knew he was a man of few words but having him here, made me feel so much better. He filled in my mom's absence and even told Edward few of my childhood stories and things I used to do while my mom was pregnant with me.

It was my 38th week and the baby could be here any time!

If I wasn't freaking out before I sure as hell was now. There was so much to do. I got the okay from Dr. Carmen and was allowed to do few things around the house, but not too much.

My nesting instincts truly set in. I got out all the baby clothes and washed them along with all the new linens. The bathroom was cleaned along with the whole kitchen. I found myself on my hands and knees washing the floors and vacuuming, even the corners! I don't think I've ever used the vacuum for that long.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yelp.

"What?" I asked with a shrug. He glared at me and picked me off the floor, carried me to the couch and safely dumped me on it.

"No…I don't wanna sit, I swear my butt hurts just from sitting." I whined. He chuckled but still didn't let me move. He put away all the cleaning equipments and I gasped.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked him and walked up to him.

"Love, look around you, this house is spotless even if I bring in the microscope, it would be clean." He told me.

"Na uh I still have clean the little dust that gather over our other books that we haven't read." I told him triumphantly.

"And you think our newborn baby would be interested in reading works by Edgar Allen Poe and Emily Dickson?" He asked chuckling. Now that I think of it, it did seem pretty stupid.

"You have to promise me that you won't clean, honey your ready to pop out, this isn't good for you." He told me and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Okay, but can you do them?" I asked biting my lips and he just rolled his eyes at me.

I now have a very clean house; what to do in it? Wait for the baby.

I decided to make us dinner today since Edward usually did those since my third trimester started. Nate was being very active these days, in fact he was so active that it started to give me real pain. I wasn't sure if it was normal, but after researching a bit on internet and calling up Dr. Carmen, I was assured that it's normal and will keep happening until he was born.

Yeah, I'm so ready to pop him out.

I decided to boil the pasta in the back cooking range while I stirred up the Alfredo sauce the front range. I tried reaching for the pasta, but my tummy wouldn't allow it. If it wasn't annoying and irritating, I would have laughed.

Apparently someone did think it was funny and started laughing.

"You try to cook with a soccer ball inside you." I snapped at him and stomped away.

"Be-lah." He yelled out my name.

Before I could shut the door on his face like always do when I'm pissed off at him. He was quicker this time and blocked it.

"Baby I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the situation you were in." He explained and all traces of humor left his face.

"Hmph. It's not like making up to me is going to help you in any way." I sniffed and snuggled into my personal heaven, our bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked confused.

"Well we haven't had sex for almost two months, so what's the point." I said and I felt like crying. I looked like whale and we haven't had sex!

He started chuckling again.

_What is so damn funny?_

"You think I keep you around for sex?" He asked and I shrugged.

"My love, don't you know anything? We have been living together for almost two years now and you think I keep you for sex?" He asked and without saying anything, he leaned in, cupping my face in his warm hands. Slowly he placed a sweet kiss upon my lips, our tongues stayed in but our lips moved together, just savoring the moment, the electricity. It does feel like everything stopped and it's just him and me, all alone in this world. The time stops and we claimed it.

"You feel that?" He asked and I nodded.

"And we didn't even have sex." He stated and I giggled.

"I love you so much Bella. I don't care if don't have sex, although I prefer we do, but that's not the important thing. Even if you do go shopping for a while with Alice or I'm at work, I miss you. Not your lovely boobs or that sinful mouth of yours, but you." He told me.

"I love you too but I don't deny that the fact that you don't miss my boobs or my mouth." I told him giggling and he chuckled.

"I miss all of you, every damn irresistible part of you." He growled and kissed me passionately, this time our tongues didn't stay inside our mouth but into each other's.

***

The first couple of days this week were filled with tons of excitement and preparation for the big day. I really want everything to be perfect and ready for our baby.

Edward woke me up one morning excitedly asking me the same thing that he kept asking me since past few days.

"Is it time?" He asked again this morning.

"If it was, I would have told you right?" I told him and he grunted. He uncovered my huge belly and kissed it.

"Come on son, I'm dying to see you." He murmured.

"Stop telling him to hurry, he'll be here whenever he wants too." I chided him and rubbed my belly. Well I do hope he hurries up because today was very special.

Today was my due date.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and their two kids along with Jasper and Alice were going to come here. Edward and I were supposed to go to the doctors for a checkup as well.

After I got dressed which was very tiring let me tell you, Edward and I decided to go to the doctors. Everyone decided to just chill out at our place.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked for the tenth time and from his tone, it seemed like he was the nervous one. But I was the one to push Nate out of my va- I didn't even want to think about that now.

"Well of course but stop reminding me." I told him and concentrated on remembering my yoga breathing techniques.

"Sorry." He mumbled and just then we were called. Dr. Carmen smiled at us and we to work and checked me out.

"So Bella you are ready?" She asked and I nodded.

"Edward?" She asked him and he nodded as well and intertwined our fingers.

"Well apparently your little boy still wants to be in there and your cervix just isn't allowing me to strip the membranes." She explained.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"It's not happening today, I can schedule you for labor induction for next week if it didn't happen by then." She told us.

"No! I want it all natural." I told her in horror.

"Well then, have sex." She said nonchalantly.

"HAVE WHAT?" Edward yelled out, but I sure didn't miss that little smirk threatening to turn into a full blown grin.

"Semen is a natural form of prostaglandins that help to ripen or ready the cervix for childbirth." She explained smiling.

"You want us to go home, have sex, and come back here to deliver our baby?" I asked again, this wasn't making sense. Well it was, but this was just plain weird and how come no one told me about this before?

"Or we can just do it here, I don't mind." Edward chimed in grinning. I off course blushed and Dr. Carmen laughed.

"Don't worry Bella, it is perfectly safe. Oh, it also wouldn't hurt if you had an orgasm." She said.

"Seriously?" Edward asked and my mouth just wouldn't function.

"Orgasms cause uterine contractions and can help stimulate labor." She told us.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you when I'm in labor?" I asked once I got my mouth to start working.

"Yup, take care and have fun." She winked at us.

Edward turned to me, his smile was stretching from ear to ear. I couldn't help but giggle and next thing I know we were grabbing onto each other, kissing like we haven't kissed in forever.

"Wait I think we are supposed to do it at home." I murmured over his lips.

"Hmmm." He asked and parted my lips as his tongue entered my mouth. His hands went towards my ass and squeezed it making me moan.

"Edward! Home! Now!" I told him.

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted and took my hand in his and we were out of the hospital like bats out of hell.

I was really excited and there were many reasons for it. First, Edward and I were going to have sex. After those painful months, we get to do it. This could also send me to labor, which meant that I will see Nate soon, our little baby boy. Edward kissed the back of my hand as he drove back home.

"What are you thinking my love?" He asked.

"Nate…I can't wait to see him, hold him, touch him, kiss him, love him. I'm so excited but nervous at the same time." I told him honestly.

"I feel the same way too. But you know what gets me through all this?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You. I know I have you with me, throughout this and that is what helps me." He answered and I blushed. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He pouted and I raised an eyebrow at him

"What? I was hoping for some lip action." He said chuckling and I smacked his arm.

"Well, just wait until we get home." I told him grinning.

Edward helped me get out of the car since I couldn't do it all my by self. I was literally huge and my tummy was constantly hurting from carrying out baby inside me. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me walk inside our home.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but you will have to do everything, I feel so tired already." I murmured and suddenly feeling very hungry. I got out all the ingredients to make a sandwich and made three for myself and two for Edward.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything you know that right? We can always wait for it to happen naturally until the Doctor says it's healthy." Edward said being the sweet guy he is.

"I know but I miss being with you in that way. It's just that I feel so tired." I told him as I gobbled down my food. He chuckled while he ate his sandwich.

"How about you take a nap. I'll finish up some work and check on your bookstore for you?" He suggested and I nodded.

***

I woke up and noticed I was cuddled into Edward's chest, naked chest. Curiously I looked at my body and noticed I was still clothed.

Uh oh he must have thought…

I looked at the clock and it said 5pm, wow I did sleep a lot. I looked at Edward's sleeping form, his adorable smile that was plastered on his face, the 5 o clock shadow and his messy bed hair. He was so sexy. After all this time, I still can't believe that I'm lucky enough to have him as my soul mate, my husband, the father of my child. As if on cue, our little Nate kicked inside me. The kick triggered my bladder and I got out to pee.

I entered our bedroom again, only to find Edward in the same position as before, except he hugged the pillow instead of me.

I decided to surprise him and slowly peeled off all my clothes. Well I'm glad he didn't see me because only I know how hard it is to remove clothes when your 9 months pregnant. Especially the bottoms since I can't bend.

I crawled inside the bed and snuggled closer to him, he immediately reached out for me. I felt his hand wrap around me pushing me closer to him, his hands rubbed my belly and then my hips and moved back up closer towards my boobs. Just then he froze.

I giggled.

He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw me and then grinned.

"Good m'ning Edward." I purred.

Instead of answering me, his lips crashed into mine. He was pure bliss. He felt like heaven. He moved his lips from my mouth and slowly began making his way to my neck, pressing soft open mouth kisses down to my collarbone. I moaned weaving my fingers into his hair. He pulled back watching me, his eyes dark with passion, their lids heavy.

His hands gently stroked up and down my body reverently, leaving a trial of liquid heat in their wake. I broke away from his lips and buried my face into his neck breathing hard.

"Mmmmm…Bella, Baby I want you so bad." he whispered licking the delicate skin behind my ear.

"Edward." I murmured because that was all I could do. I was completely consumed by him at this point.

I melted against him. I was putty in his hands. I lost my inhibitions and my own hands began to wander. I let them glide slowly down the length of his back to his waist and then back up again to his shoulders, feeling each muscle flex as he shivered and tensed at my touch.

He growled and kissed me harder now.

He broke away from the kiss and removed his boxers, throwing them in a corner. I linked my arms around his neck and pull him closer. Edward deepened the kiss slowly licking my lips begging for an entry to my mouth. I eagerly allowed him access and moaned as his tongue started stroking against mine.

Both of his hands went towards my breast and massaged them lightly, making me moan and then they went even lower. My hips automatically buckled towards him and he parted my legs.

"God baby…you're so wet." He grunted and I moaned again as I felt his fingers tease me.

When I began raising my hips to his touch he pushed a finger into me, slowly pumping, matching the rhythm of my hips, while continuing to rub his thumb over my clitoris. I strained upwards, wanting more, needing more, and moaning against his lips. I felt something building, I felt like I was going to explode. Edward moved down my body and began licking and sucking my breasts while adding another finger to his ministrations on my dripping center.

"Oh Bella, come for me love." He breathed softly.

The sound of his voice pushed me over the edge and I felt my muscles clamp down on his fingers repeatedly as I shrieked his name over and over again. I closed my eyes and lost myself to the pleasure. When it was over, I lay still in his arms until my breathing slowed before opening my eyes to peak up at him.

"God I missed this, missed seeing you like this." He told me. He flipped us over so that I was straggling him.

"Me too and now it's your turn." I told him and grasped his rock hard erection in my hand. He grunted loudly as I started pumping him.

I placed open mouthed kisses on his chest while speeding up my stroking. I licked his chest and caught his mouth in a passionate kiss. He snaked his fingers into my hair and groaned my name loudly against my lips as he found his release. I reached over to the side of the bed for some tissues while he lay panting, trying to catch his breath.

He leaned over me and licked at my nipples, staring me in the eye, I couldn't help but moan out loud at the sensation. I was wet again, dripping wet for him and I felt him getting harder.

Since I couldn't very well bend a lot, Edward sat up a little, propping himself by placing pillows behind his back. I couldn't wait and crushed my lips with his. His hands wrapped around my waist, caressing my huge belly. I felt him shift a little and both of us moaned as his hardness met my wet center.

"I love you." I told him as he helped me raise myself higher and positioning himself.

"Bella, I love you too." he groaned and began to push slowly into me.

I was wet and he slid in easily. We both let out a content sign and none of us moved for a while.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight and wet." His words turned me on even more.

He kissed me gently, all the while not moving, letting me adjust to the feeling of him since it had been a while. When I began to respond to his kissing he dragged his lips down my neck to my breasts licking and rolling my nipples between his teeth. I felt a new rush of wetness at my center and instinctively lifted my hips, pushing against his.

He started to move with me, thrusting gently into me.

He helped me grind and bounce on top of him by lifting me; I was amazed by his strength. I knew I weighed a lot more than before considering I'm 9 months pregnant. Edward picked up the pace and began thrusting deeper and faster.

"God! Edward, please….faster!" I cried out against his shoulder.

He was moaning my name huskily over and over and I could feel familiar tightening in my abdomen, slowly building as his hips slammed upward into mine and I lowered to meet him.

"Fuck Bella! So wet…ugh…..so good…love you….." His moans were becoming louder and louder and I mewled in response.

We were completely wrapped around each other, well as close as we could be with my huge tummy.

I gasped and bit his shoulder eliciting a low growl from him and causing him to thrust even harder into me.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked out his name as my orgasm washed over me, my muscles clenching around him spasmodically.

He grunted loudly and thrust forward a few more times before I felt him stiffen and then spill inside me.

"GOD BELLA…" He yelled out my name as he shuddered with his climax. He thrust a few more times softly before he stilled his movements.

"That was amazing…wait let me clean you." He said as he slowly pulled out of me and laid me back of the bed. He cleaned me and himself.

I pushed back his damp hair and kissed him softly.

"I love you so much." I told him sleepily.

"I love you too my love and my little baby." He cooed as he kissed my forehead and my tummy.

I was now fast asleep with a smile playing on my lips.

***

I was having a weird dream where I was swimming in water, but then I started feeling a weird throbbing sensation.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yelled out. His outburst almost gave me a heart attack and I screamed.

"Are you okay? Oh my god…baby…holy fucking shit!" Edward started saying frantically and I just looked at him curiously wondering what the hell is wrong with him and why is he waking me up in the middle of the night.

"Oh god…we need to leave." He mumbled.

"Edward! Can you please tell me what the hell is happening?" I asked him irritated and he looked at me disbelievingly.

"You don't know what's happening?" He asked me and I shook my head. Ouch! I felt a sharp pain in my tummy and I clutched.

"Bella, my love, are you in pain?" He asked sweetly, rubbing my back and I couldn't say anything. The cramp like feeling I had before turned into wrenching. Then it was gone, well it still hurt but it wasn't as bad as before.

"What's happening to me?" I asked blubbering, my eyes were getting watery and I knew I was crying. Edward looked so worried and tried to keep me calm.

"Baby your water broke and that's what woke me up." He told me and then I noticed the bed. It was wet, really wet.

"Oh…OH…Oohhhhh."

"Alright so calm down, umm we need to get dressed, go to the hospital and then I guess deliver our baby?" He asked calmly, but I knew he was freaking out in the inside. I nodded my head furiously.

My lower back was hurting…a lot.

"OH MY GOD! CALL EVERYONE AND TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" I shrieked as I felt another contraction coming. They were 10 minutes apart and about 30 seconds long.

Edward ran out of the room, tripping over our clothes. I would have laughed if I wasn't in so much pain. I noticed his nude butt get covered up by some jeans and he threw a t-shirt over his head. He ran to the closet and handed me a pair of clean panties and a wrap-up dress, since it was easier to wear. Thank you Alice!

"Do I really need to wear a panty?" I asked him, trying to breathe as calmly as possible. I heard him groan and mutter something about 'commando sexy pregnant woman.'

I clutched my belly as I felt the tightening and pulling inside me and I knew it was the contractions. They were now coming faster.

"Shhh…are you okay?" Edward asked as he wiped my face with clean cloth and coached me through the last contraction.

"Yes, did you time them?" I asked him breathing heavily.

"5 minutes and lasted for 45 seconds." He said and we stared into each other eyes. I saw swirls of emotion flicker in his eyes, but the one that stood out the most was love and excitement.

"Let's go deliver Nate." I murmured, I started feeling a bit giddy. Only few short hours, hopefully I won't be just a wife. I will be a mother.

Edward stopped me and gently picked me up bridal style. I decided not to argue with him this time. He placed me inside the car and ran towards the driver side. We were smart enough to have already safely installed the car seat and kept the hospital bag for Nate, another bag with our change of clothes in the trunk.

"Do you want to call everyone while I drive? I called Dr. Carmen and she said that she is getting everything ready for you." Edward informed me and I nodded.

I decided to call Esme first.

"OH MY DEAR! YOU'RE IN LABOR!" Esme said as soon as she picked up.

"Yes I am and how did you know?" I asked through my teeth. Oh my god, it hurts so bad!

"Well there isn't any other reason for you to call me at 4am," She said giggling. "Just stay calm sweetie, you will be perfectly fine and Carlisle and I will be at the hospital soon. I can call Alice for you." She said.

"Thank you mom." I told her and hung up. I called my brother next.

"No way squirt! We're coming." Emmett said as soon as he picked up. I guess Edward had alerted everyone that I would be popping out soon. Suddenly I felt like a science experiment where everyone waited for me to do something. Because for past few days I got calls from everyone asking me 'are you in labor?'

"Bella, don't worry, I know you will do great and we are all with you. I'll be there soon, I can tell Emmett to call Charlie for you but I'm not sure if he will be there." Rose told me and it was expected of my dad. I couldn't blame him, my mom was his life and as soon as she left, it felt like she took him with her.

"Thank you Rose…I'll see you soon." I told her and then clutched the cell phone in my hand as another contraction ran through me. Edward took hold of my hand and kissed it.

"I'm so proud of you Bella, you're doing great. We're almost there." He told me and I nodded.

As soon as I got to the hospital, a wheelchair was brought for me and they took me to the room to examine me. Edward quickly filled all the last minute paperwork.

"How are you Bella?" Dr. Carmen asked and I gave her a weak smile.

"I have a feeling that your boy is going to come pretty soon, let's check you out." She said as she helped me get comfortable on the bed, which wasn't comfortable at all. I tried shifting but nothing helped and the pain was horrible.

"You're 7 centimeters dilated, so it shouldn't take long. Sorry but I can't give you an epidural this late if you need one." She told me and I gasped.

I knew I wanted to do this naturally but after all the pain, I wanted the damn epidural.

"BUT I WANT IT!" I shrieked as I felt intense pain from the contraction. It felt like they were getting stronger every minute.

"I'm sorry Bella, just try to relax and don't forget what the Lamaze birthing class taught you." Dr. Carmen told me. I nodded and shut my eyes. I felt Edward come and sit next to me, murmuring his love for me and baby.

Lucky bastard

"What do you want me to do?" He asked helplessly and little sadly, and I realized that I said it out loud.

"I'm sorry Edward, it just hurts too much and I feel like a knife is gutting me." I told him and he nodded, giving me a peck on my lips.

Edward massaged my lower back the best he could. All our family members were here, they told me that they are proud of me and gave me encouragement. I didn't want them all to be here and watch me in pain, so they were in the waiting room.

My nurse came in to check me. She was an old lady in her late 50s, she has 8 children, I was amazed by her.

"Oh dear your 10 centimeters dilated!" She gasped. Then there was a flurry of activity around us: nurses, technicians, lights, tables ...etc.

I was in the delivery room, changed into the weird paper gown. Edward had a funny outfit as well and he was grinning like a fool. I just felt like punching him because right now, I would rather be turned into a vampire than give birth.

The doctor was here and there was a flood of excitement around, and then all the sudden it was time to push!

* * *

**Holy crapppp!!!! NATE CHARLES CULLEN IS ALMOST HERE!! I'm so excited for that little cutie, if you guys want, I can post a picture of him as well?**

**A: Oh I wanna see!**

**V: You already did A.**

**A: Oh yeah…awww he's sucha cutie putie.**

***V rolls her eyes***

**V: How cute are Taylor and Taylor? Did anyone see her in SNL? I LOVED IT! LMAO**

**La la la la la**

**La la la la la**

**Ha Ha Ha Ha**

**Ha Ha Ha Ha**

**La la la la **

**La la la la**

**before you say I'm crazy, watch SNL in hulu(dot)com  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**I know that I haven't updates in FOREVER! I'm so sorry about that, but as for now I have lots of projects and assignments due, so please hang in there. Just wait until Christmas because there will be more frequent updates. You guys are amazing who keeps me very motivated...so THANK YOU!  
**

**I will still try to update every week or so, but I'm not sure if I have the time. But I can promise to update quicker once my winter break starts!**

**LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV

Ooww Oww Owwww!!

Yes I know I'm a man and it should be Bella who should be screaming now. Well she is and I'm basically trying to block her out and soothe her.

I never knew my lovely fragile wife could be so strong, my hand was white without any blood circulation because she gripped it for dear life.

"Come on baby, only a few more pushes. You can do it!" I tried encouraging her. She looked red and sweaty. Her face was full of pain as she tried to push with all her might.

"Eight….nine…and ten." The nurse said and Bella stopped pushing. I noticed that she started shivering and I quickly wiped her forehead with warm cloth.

"Edward…I can't do this, I won't be able to do this, it hurts so much." She whimpered to me and I looked back at her helplessly. I didn't know what to tell her except to keep pushing.

"Alright Bella…here comes the contraction." Doctor Carmen told her and Bella instantly grabbed my hand.

"AHHH!!!" She shrieked, her body started heating up again. It was weird how she got cold and then hot within minutes.

"He is crowning, just one more push Bella, you're doing amazing." The doctor said. I peeked over excitedly to see my boy's head.

Wrong move Cullen.

My expression probably looked horrifying and it freaked her out. "What's wrong? Is he abnormal? Oh my god." Bella started crying and I shushed her.

"No Bella, he is beautiful and I can't wait for him." I told her. It wasn't a lie, I'm sure he was beautiful once he was cleaned. I wish Hollywood didn't show us the pretty version because that was a huge shock for me. At least if they showed bloody newborn babies, I wouldn't be so freaked out by my son's head.

"Almost there Bella!" Doctor Carmen said.

"COME ON BELLA!" I helped her push.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bella yelled at me and I was seriously scared of her.

"No baby, you know it takes two to tango." I told her honestly.

Again wrong move Cullen.

The glare I received from her would put my mom to shame. I cupped my boys AKA the baby maker from her. She wouldn't do that, would she? I mean she loves it.

"SHUT UP." She gritted through her teeth.

"Kay." I squeaked.

Doctor Carmen chuckled and told her nurse to be ready for another contraction who guided Bella through them again.

It was almost an hour and this was really getting exhausting. Bella definitely hated me now because she was completely ignoring me. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"YOU KEEP SAYING ITS LAST PUSH BUT I HAVE BEEN DOING THIS FOREVER! GET HIM OUT OF ME. NOW!" She shrieked and we all learned to ignore her at this point.

"His shoulders are almost there Bella, I know you can do this." Doctor Carmen said.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm such an asshole and I did this to you. But we get one good thing out of this, you get to see Nate. I know you're mad but I love you so much and I'm so proud of you. I know you can do this, only you baby." I told her lovingly.

I kissed her forehead and she looked up to me and VICTORY! She smiled at me, I admit it wasn't a huge smile or anything since she was in so much more pain, but I can see it in her eyes.

"Here is comes…" The nurse said.

"OH MY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I knew everyone in this hospital must have heard her, I just hope our family wasn't worried by it. But at this moment I didn't even care because I noticed the most beautiful thing on earth. The doctor reached out and grabbed my son by his shoulders, pulling him out of Bella.

"Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" Dr. Carmen asked and I nodded. It was then I noticed that I had tears in my eyes. Such a damn pussy, but I didn't care. That's my son!

I cut the cord, albeit a bit scared, thinking I might hurt him or Bella somehow.

Soon we heard his loud wail and I laughed. He is fine, perfect. Doctor Carmen came over towards me and the nurse helped me fold my arms, so that she could place my baby in my arms. I blushed thinking I didn't even know how to hold a baby. My baby.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's your first time being a daddy. It happens." The old nurse told me and I smiled at her in thanks. As soon as I had my son in my hands, I felt different. It's like something changed. I was a dad now.

Oh god.

I couldn't believe it, I loved him though. I already loved him ever since I knew Bella was pregnant, but now having him in my arms, the pride I felt was really overwhelming.

Bella looked really tired and didn't even feel anything when the Doctor delivered her placenta.

I didn't know who to look at, it was like a tennis tournament. The baby was rushed off to an examining table.

Bella's beautiful brown eyes were gazing up at me, I noticed her looking around, possibly for Nate.

"My love…how are you? I know stupid question, but I'm really so proud of you. We did it! You did it! He is perfect!" I told her, my eyes were wet and my voice trembled a little as well.

Bella started crying too but I knew it was happy tears. I leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you, I think they were the last of crazy pregnant hormones. I love you so much, you were the perfect husband." She told me and wiped away my tears. I did the same with her.

"I love you so my love, I love you so damn much." I told her and kissed her again, more passionately.

We heard a cough and few giggles and I pulled away.

"You guys do know that you have to wait for about 6 weeks before you can umm get intimate right?" Doctor Carmen said and I nodded, Bella was completely red and hid her face in my chest.

BPOV

I feel far from amazing at this point. Exhausted, relieved, and overwhelmed, definitely. But awe and wonder will take some time and distance. Suddenly, the lights go up. Charts are completed, pictures are snapped, hugs are exchanged, and tears are dried. A few minutes later we're alone, just Edward, the nurse, the baby, and me. I listen in as they wash him.

Finally, Edward brought our baby towards me, swaddled in blue and capped in white. He's so incredibly tiny and seems so breakable; it feels strange that I'm being entrusted with him. Edward came over to sit in the little space next to me, with his arm around us as I hold Nate.

"He is beautiful. Thank you." I told him.

"I think I should thank you…he is so pale, that's from you." Edward said and I giggled. It was true.

"Look at the hair, it's goldenish. Isn't it exactly like your hair color when you were a newborn? Esme showed me few pictures." I told him and he nodded, grinning ear to ear.

"Look he has your nose." Edward cooed and touched his nose with the tip of his finger.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if you would like to meet your family members?" The nurse asked and we nodded our head.

I heard a very girlish squeal and knew it belonged to my sister in law. Funnily enough it was Emmett that appeared first on our door, but was pushed away by Alice, who bounced in front of us.

"Oh my god! He is so cute!" she shrieked which caused Nate to start crying.

My maternal instincts kicked in and I started rocking and shushing him. What a miracle, he calmed down by it. Edward looked so proud of me, of Nate, and possibly with himself.

"Sorry." Alice said apologetically and Jasper just kissed her to make her feel better.

"Baby look." Edward told me and I noticed our son squirming in my arms. His tiny hands stretched a little and I noticed a little pout appear. Oh my god, he is so adorable. I can just imagine him giving us the pout and we will be putty in his hands. Just then his eyes fluttered and then they opened.

Edward and I gasped.

A pair of bright emeralds just like Edward were staring up at me. I knew my smile was wide but I couldn't help it. I wanted him to have Edward's eyes.

Esme peeked over to us and gasped. I noticed she was crying as well.

"I knew he would get your eyes!" I told Edward giddily and he chuckled.

"So what's his name?" Rose asked and I smiled. I handed Nate over to Edward who stood up and walked towards the door. I curiously looked over and saw my dad standing there.

"Here is Nate Charles Cullen, Grandpa." Edward told him. Even from here I could see my dad smiling with watery eyes, he beamed at his grandchild and carefully took him in his arms. I noticed him pulling out something and handing it over to Edward, who wrapped Nate in it. They both walked over to me.

"It's a gift from your mother." My dad told me and I looked at Nate curiously. He was wrapped in a blue handmade quilt.

"You mother made this while she was pregnant with you because she thought you were a boy, imagine her surprise. But she couldn't be happier to meet you, she made another pink one for you, even when she was sore and tired, she wanted to make one." My dad told me.

"I wanted to get it for you earlier at the baby shower but it wasn't possible because of the reasons you know." Edward told me and I nodded, our little scare of early pregnancy.

My dad then handed over Nate to Carlisle, who was beaming as well. Nate was then slowly passed to everyone, who _ohhed_ and _ahhed_ at him.

"You're going to be so spoiled of love my little grandson." I heard Esme say.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but the new mom and dad needs rest, and so does the little one. He still needs to take few shots and exams." The nurse told us. Alice pouted but agreed to be there in the morning before anyone to get Nate's undivided attention.

My dad came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"You did amazing kiddo, I'm so proud of you, me and your mother both. You too Edward and take care, Nate is going to be one amazing kid." He told us and I nodded.

"Thank you daddy." I told him and kissed his cheek.

Esme and Carlisle said their goodbyes saying they will be here tomorrow as well. I swear I heard Emmett beg Rose for another baby, who just slapped Emmett in response.

"But why Rosie?" I heard him mutter while they walked out of the room.

"Congrats guys!" Jasper said and forced Alice to leave us alone.

"Wait can I at least kiss him before you take him away." I asked the nurse who smiled and nodded at me.

She handed over my son, who yawned making a cute 'O'.

"Awww…" Edward and I said and kissed his forehead.

"He is so handsome, I can already see all the girls fawning after him like they did with you." I told Edward who snorted.

"My son is staying away from girls for a long time, they are all mean and bad. Well except his mom off course." Edward said and I laughed.

I kissed my son's cheek, his nose and his chin before handing him over to the nurse.

"You're staying right?" I asked him.

"Off course, you should get some rest since you won't be getting any for a while now." Edward told me and I nodded, feeling very tired and sleepy.

***

Waking up a couple of hours later, I couldn't believe what had happened. I had a baby! We had a baby!

I opened my eyes and looked around for my husband to gush over our son, but as soon as my eyes found him, a broad smile stretched on my face. I really wished I had a handy camera, but just then I found Edward's cellphone and took a picture of them.

Edward grinned at me when he noticed me gazing at them but didn't stop what he was doing. He had Nate in his arms and was humming the lullaby he created for him. Nate was gazing up at his daddy with his bright green eyes, his tiny fingers were waving in the air and I knew he was enjoying Edward's smooth velvet voice.

I knew Nate loved it when he was inside me, but looking at the actual action taking place in front of my eyes was truly amazing.

"Do you want to see mommy, Nate?" Edward cooed and walked over to me. I eagerly held my arms out and Edward carefully placed Nate in. I took him in my arms and kissed his nose. Just then I noticed one corner of his mouth twitching.

"Edward! He even has your crooked smile!" I gasped out and Edward chuckled.

"My boy…" He murmured.

Soon I noticed a change in his expression and he started to cry. I was about to freak out but our nurse entered our room just in time.

"I think it's time for his first diaper change." She announced cheerfully. I would have smiled if my baby wasn't brawling his eyes out.

She placed the changing mat and made me put Nate on it, that made him cry even more. My heart squeezed everything I heard him sob out.

"Don't worry sweetie, babies just want to be holded all the time." Then she taught us how to change his diaper by carefully wiping down his butt, putting the vaseline and then securing him in a brand new diaper.

"Why is he still crying?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Well he needs food, I'll guide you through your first feeding and then you're on your way." She told me.

I laid Nate in my lap in a position that seemed comfortable to me, he kept on crying and I was about to cry with him, but Edward kept me strong. At first he wouldn't latch on, but after a few tries he turned into a pro.

"There you are, if you need any more help just press that button. I'll leave you guys to be." Our nurse said and left.

Edward was gazing lovingly at us and I blushed. It felt so weird, but a good weird.

I looked down towards Nate who bright green eyes were fixed on me, it was scary that he didn't even blink for a long time. Edward stroked his cheeks which made Nate turn his head, un-latching him. As soon as that happened he started crying.

"Edward!" I chided him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You distracted him and now he is crying." I told him and tried to get Nate latch on again, he did and the crying stopped.

Soon his eyes drooped and he stopped sucking. Edward took him in his arms and placed the burp cloth on his shoulders like the nurse told him too. He then carefully started to pat Nate's back to make him burp.

They looked soo cute and Nate looked so tiny in Edward's arms. Edward's hand was almost the size of Nate's back, it was just really cute. The joy and love I felt towards them was inestimable .

"I love you Bella." Edward told me suddenly breaking the silence.

"I love you too Edward and you too Nate." I said and kissed his tiny back.

Just then we heard a loud belch from Nate. We started chuckling quietly so that we don't wake him up. He is tiny but the sounds he makes can make Emmett seem quite.

Edward placed him in the white basinet near my bed. Both of us soon fell asleep after that, only to be woken up three times in the night because of Nate. Only being the key word.

***

I was discharged after three days and now Edward and I were returning home with Nate as new parents. I was still feeling tired and a little sore so Edward made sure there isn't too much going on at home. Like Alice throwing Nate a welcome home party, well she was about too, but Edward stopped her.

Nate is not even going to know what's happening around him for few months, if not a year.

As soon as we were out of the hospital, Nate's curious emerald orbs roamed everywhere, taking in his surroundings. I sat with him in the back while Edward drove home my car, which was officially Nate's car since we will only use it if he is with us. It's the safest compared to Edward's Aston Martin.

"Esme ordered your favorite pizza." Edward told me and I giggled. If was pregnant now, I would have been jumping all over place.

"Edward…I have to lose all this baby weight, I'm not eating junk until I'm back to normal." I told him.

"But I love the way you are…I like when my woman has some meat on her." He told me growling playfully.

"Well my boobs aren't going to shrink if that's what you're worried for." I told him and he grinned at me from the review mirror.

I looked at Nate, who was trying to reach the little toy on his lap, but couldn't due to the safety belt and his tiny new hands.

"Here you go sweetie." I gave him little plush lion. The lion's hair matched his and Edward's hair color perfectly. Funnily enough, Edward was the person to get it. (Picture in my profile)

"I think that's his favorite toy honey." I told Edward as Nate tried to throw and pick up the stuffed lion.

_Aren't newborn babies supposed to sleep all the time?_

"Told you, he really is my son isn't he?" Edward said proudly.

"You had doubts?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Never Bella, but it's amazing how something we made of love, our little baby can be so alike." He said astounded.

"Well he is nothing like me…" I told him sadly.

"Of course he is, he scrunches up his nose just like you when something isn't right." Edward said chuckling. I smiled, glad that he has something of mine.

Somehow we were home and Nate was being passed around everywhere like some trophy, well he is a trophy. Edward's and mine love trophy. I giggled at the thought and Edward looked at me curiously.

I was allowed to sleep early after feeding Nate since I was still feeling sore and having a newborn meant, goodbye 8 hours sleep…

Edward was still entertaining our guest since I heard Emmett's loud booming voice rang through. I also heard Rose hitting him in the head because he was being so loud and could've woken up Nate, who was sleeping peacefully in his basinet.

I knew I should sleep, but somehow I couldn't stop looking at him.

How did I give birth to him? I'm truly very lucky.

Sometimes during the night I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. Both of us were later woken up from Nate's crying. Edward had taken two weeks leave from work, well it's easy to do that if your dad is your boss.

"I'll get him," Edward said a little giddily. I knew it was only the new excitement, soon we will be hoping that he sleeps all night. "Never mind he needs you, unfortunately I don't have boobs little man." He told Nate, who was still crying.

I giggled taking him in my arms. Nate stopped crying as soon as he was in my arms, as if he knew he was getting food.

"Smart ass." Edward mumbled.

"You can't cuss, we have a kid now." I chided him and he pouted back at me.

Edward burped him and made Nate go to sleep, which was a task in itself. He hummed him a total number of three songs before Nate's eyes drooped a little.

"I think he's finally asleep." Edward whispered to me, but as soon as he said that, Nate's eyes flew up and he started crying.

"Shit." Edward mumbled and I giggled. Edward starting humming again, which was making me fall asleep.

Finally all three of us were asleep.

* * *

***Collective Aww…* Yup, it was a very mushy chapter but it had to be, how cute is baby Edward? Yup he is Edward's carbon copy…sorry for all the baby girl lovers but I really wanted a boy.**

**Oh I also have the picture of Nate up in my profile…maybe that will make you change your mind about boys?**

**A: oh I lovee boyyyss… *hiccups***

**V: Umm A, I meant like baby boys for the people who loves baby girls…are you drunk?!?!**

***A straightens up but ends up falling on her ass***

**A: NO! I'm soo smart…and sober, I love ROB!**

**WARNING: EMBARRASSMENT STARTS HERE!!  
**

**V: I think I need to get out my absolute mandarin and the pink drink mixer as well.**

**A: Oh I want one!**

***V takes a three shots down*  
**

**V: I think you drank enough for a century *hiccups*…OH MY GOD I THINK WE SHOULD CELEBRATE PREMIER OF NEW MOON!**

**A: Hell to the yeah! Bring on the screwdiver!**

***V and A do their happy dance all with a Edward mannequin***


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**So I have exams, projects, papers and assignments all due within next two weeks…I have even taken a leave from work just to do it. Sorry about my rant but I'm just letting you know why I couldn't update. Trust me when I say that I would rather write than do anything else…**

**Oh how I miss those good old days…lol**

**Anyways you guys are AMAZING!!! Thank you… you are an inspiration to write…the story might be coming to an end soon, but then I really don't want to end it.**

**I also have few ideas running around in my head for a new story, so I might post it next year.**

**Oh and there is an announcement from my dear beta, the one and only A!**

***A steps on the soap box and clears throat***

**Alright bitches..... I AM THE BETA FOR THIS STORY!!!! if you don't like it then stop reading fanfiction all together because... we don't get paid for this shit, it's just entertainment.... I am not a goddamn editor, I am a cook at a cafe.... I AM HUMAN (and I need to be loved just like everybody else.. sorry a little charmed rendition not to be included in my rant, it was for my amusement only)...No one is perfect and quite frankly if you really have to ridicule the wonderful work of art that V spends her sweat and tears in making then GO FUCK OFF because she is fine without you, you measly little peasant that has nothing better to do then make betas that work really hard feel like shit.... **

***V clears her throat***

**Umm so sorry about her bitchness? She is pmsing…so it might have gotten a little out of control. Please don't hate me cause of A.**

***A gasps and murmurs, 'traitor!'***

**NOW LET'S GET READING!**

* * *

BPOV

I don't even remember how these two months few by, but they did. Our little boy had grown up too, he is now more aware of things and people around him. I think he even realizes that Edward and I are something special, I know it's too early for him to understand that we're his mommy and daddy, but he will get there.

So today I was having a girl's night out with Alice and Rose, and I'm missing my boys a lot.

It was the first time I left Edward with Nate, I just hope nothing goes wrong. I shouldn't be worried because Edward is a wonderful father, I think I fall more in love with him every day. I even teared up a little before leaving my house when Alice came to pick me up.

I have lost all the baby weight and now my clothes won't even fit me. The pre-baby ones wouldn't fit my boobs or ass, so that means shopping and Alice wouldn't miss this auspicious day. Finally, exhausted we are back at her place, where Jasper was kicked out and was staying at our place, along with Emmett and Adam and Tabitha. I knew Nate didn't speak yet but he always smiled the "Edward" smile whenever Adam was around, I think you can call them best friends now.

"Alright pixie, I'm tired." Rose said after jumping on her sofa and laying across it. I pushed her legs away and sat next to her.

"Bitch." She told me and I just shrugged.

"Alright I have all our favorite movies, along with pizza, ice cream and lots of candies!" Alice chirped.

Oh joy! I just lost all the weight and she is trying to make me gain more. It looked like Rose was thinking along the same lines. It's like as soon as you pop out a child, you're handing over your perfect body as well.

"Oh my god you two, stop thinking so much. Look at us, both of you are moms and do you want to me tell you just how many guys have hit on you today?" Alice told us with her hands on her hips. I cringed thinking of the slimy guys hand on my ass, I did kick him in the balls though.

"Oh what the hell, bring on the junk. She is right Bella, even after having kids, luckily we are still sexy to get hit on by high schoolers." Rose stated giddily and started munching.

"Good thing your husband wasn't here Bella, those guys would have been in hospital." Alice told me laughing.

"Yeah and Edward would be in jail…again." I told her giggling and then we were all in fits of giggles.

_This feels a lot like high school…and I really missed it._

Alice and Rose were right, we needed this night out from our duties of being a wife, a mother, and a business woman. Well the last one was for Alice and I, since Rose is a full-time housewife/mommy. We pigged out on the sofa while watching chick flicks and ogling guys with six pack abs.

_Edward's has much better abs, very lickable…_

I blushed at the train of my thoughts, it's being happening a lot lately. We even had the okay from the doctor but I was a bit nervous. I mean I did birth Nate out of there, I wonder if it can take Edward's umm very huge…

"BELLA!" Alice waved her hands in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked her annoyed. I was enjoying my little fantasy.

"It's Edward." She said rolling her eyes and handing over the phone.

Nervously I picked up, was something wrong? What Nate okay? Do I need to come home?

"Hello?" I asked the phone, calming myself.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked and I nodded, and then realized he couldn't see me. "Yes."

"You don't sound okay, did Alice torture you?" He asked and I laughed.

"No but I got scared when you called me." I told him.

"You don't trust me with Nate?" I can hear him pout.

"No it's not that, it's just I'm being paranoid because it's the first time I left him home and he is only 2 months old and I miss you." I whispered the last part because I didn't want to hear Alice whine and pout at me saying she is boring.

"I know I miss you too, Nate is actually enjoying himself with his two cousins. Tabitha loves him, but Adam is pouting in the corner because everyone is after the new baby." Edward chuckled.

"Aww…I'm glad to hear the kids are getting along. Don't let him stay up late, any kids." I told him.

"Of course Bella, I love you." He told me sweetly.

"I love you too."

Just then I heard Alice and Rose giggling like school girls because on the screen was John tucker's ass in a thong. I giggled as well.

"What's happening?" Edward questioned.

"I would love to get a bite out of that ass." Rose said making us giggle again.

"Ookay so maybe I don't wanna know," Edward murmured. "Wait you don't want a bite out of whatever asshole's ass you're looking at, right?" He growled and I giggled again.

"No baby, the only ass I like is yours." I purred into the phone and then I heard him groan.

"GET OFF THE PHONE DADDY PUSSYWHIPPED!" I heard Emmett boom.

"Shut up jackass." Edward yelled out to him.

"EDWARD! LANGUAGE!" I chided him.

"Sorry love but I kinda forget everything when your bother is annoying the hell out of me." Edward replied.

"All right go see what he wants and I'll see your bright and early tomorrow." I told him.

"Kay, I love you and Nate loves you too, he says 'bye mommy'." Edward cooed and I laughed wondering when I will hear those words.

"Buh bye."

"So they're actually fine?" Rose asked and I nodded.

"So girls I have something to tell you…" Alice started saying.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Rose shrieked and I started murmuring my congratulations while jumping up and down. Yes, it was embarrassing.

"No..." Alice said laughing. "But Jazzy and I are trying to get pregnant!" She announced and we resumed our silly dancing.

"You shouldn't drink Alice." Rose chided.

"I'm not pregnant yet Rose and I'm going to stop my birth control once I get my period. So please let me have this while I can." She said, taking a sip.

"Are you ready for it Alice? I have to say that even though it seems hard at times, it's all worth it." I told her, thinking of my boy. Alice smiled and looked towards the picture of her and Jasper's wedding lovingly. I knew she was, even before she answered.

After all I do know how it feels to get a love souvenir of your own.

So we didn't really stay up till past midnight, but passed out after having only a glass of long island ice tea.

***

I woke up to the sweetest sound on earth, well the cutest. It was my baby's giggle. A smile broke out on my face and I snapped my eyes open. I turned my head to the side and there laid Nate. Edward was sitting on the bed making silly faces as well as peek-a-boo. Yes, it was pretty hilarious even to me, but that didn't stop Edward from entertaining our baby. Nate was waving his hands in the air as his entire body shook with his giggles.

I didn't know how and why Edward was here, in Alice's guest room with Nate, but I didn't care. This is something I love waking up too and wouldn't miss it for the world.

I reached out my hand towards Nate who instantly grabbed my finger in his tiny fist.

"Look Nate, mommy's awake," Edward said cheerfully and leaned over to kiss me lightly on my lips. "Morning love."

"Mhhm." I mumbled over his lips.

Nate turned his head to look at me and then he started crying. Well I would have been surprised and scared, but I'm not. This cry was his I-missed-you cry because when he cried like this, he didn't really have tears. He would just keep crying until he is in my arms. He would try to roll over as close to me and would want to be mamma's boy. I loved moments like these.

I took my baby boy in my arms and laid kisses all over him, earning myself his musical cute giggles.

"I missed you so much, did you miss mommy just as much as she did? Hmm Natey?" I cooed at him and he would just giggle in response. His hands then found a way into my hair, pulling it.

"Oww…get his hands off!" I shrieked and Edward started laughing.

"Edward!"

He finally untangled Nate's hands from my hair, I looked at my son who was smiling innocently back at me, well he looks innocent in everything he does. Even if those things were naughty. Such as peeing on mommy, peeing on daddy, pooping while taking a bath, somehow messing with the baby oil and turn into a grease monkey…

Yup

"So how come my boys are here this early?" I asked Edward, who smiled lovingly at me.

"Cause we missed you…right bud?" Edward said while looking at Nate who was trying to grab my hair again.

"I miss you too." I said softly and kissed Nate's cheek. Who still ignored me while he tried his best to get a piece of my hair.

"What about me?" Edward asked pouting. How can I resist those tempting lovely lips of his? I leaned closer towards him and knowing my intention, Edward closed the gap in-between us. Our lips meet for a tender kiss. One of his hands came up to cup my face while he licked my bottom lip. I moaned while parting them and tangled my tongue with his.

Suddenly I noticed Nate's tiny hand lightly smack Edward's cheek and I bursted out laughing. Nate giggled and tried to do it again, but Edward took him in his arms.

"You mister are in trouble." Edward playfully growled at Nate.

"No Wii for you," Edward told him. "Honey, he is only two months old, I'm pretty sure he is more interesting in Eddie."

"Eddie?" Edward wrinkled his nose at the name.

"Yup, the stuff lion you got for him, it reminds me of you…so I named him Eddie." I shrugged and Edward groaned.

We heard a knock and I murmured, 'come in'. The pixie bounced inside our room followed closely by the gang.

Us girls decided to go out to a nice restaurant for lunch, making the boys very happy. After all they deserved it by babysitting our kids and doing a pretty good job of it as well. Although I never doubted Edward's ability to take care of our son. I knew it from day 1 that he is an amazing father, and everyday he proves me right. We all left for our respective houses since it was a Sunday. I was going to start working tomorrow. I missed my bookstore and couldn't wait to be back. I know that I won't be doing much since I do have a lot of help, but I wanted to expand more. I wanted to host events at the bookstore to make the younger generation aware of the advantages of reading. The way you can imagine up your own world where ever you are, immersing yourself into the books, going to places and experiencing new things from the eyes of hero or heroine.

First I was going to start with an event called 'Saturday morning storytime' for kids. Every week I would encourage local writers to come and read to the kids, as well as promote their own books. Which will be a win-win situation for all of us. Alice helped me make flyers to put up.

I have to say that Nate was the inspiration was this, hopefully once we reach success, we can even host charitable foundation for kids or collaborate with the 'make a wish' foundation.

Edward was very much proud of me and his support meant a lot to me.

Being a mother opens you to a lot of different aspects in life, you start looking at things in a different way. I also noticed that I haven't been that clumsy in a while and I have never tripped with Nate.

_Oh! Knock on wood._

"Are you excited to start working?" Edward asked as he entered our bedroom.

"Yes and I have Nate with me too." I told him excitedly. I didn't want to get irresponsible teenage babysitters who talk to their boyfriends than babysitting or old nannies who sleep than babysit, for Nate, where I can just take him with me to the bookstore. I already have a bassinet and play area for him in my office. Nate is only two months old, so he will be sleeping most of the time anyways.

It was Edward's turn to put Nate to sleep after I feed him. He placed the baby monitor near our bed. It was hard for me to let Nate sleep all by himself in his room but I knew I had to let go of the fear. Although a LCD screen video baby monitor does help cure my worries..

I glanced at our sleeping baby boy through the monitor. I let out a satisfied sigh looking at his peaceful face. He looked more like Edward every day. His hair color was very much close to Edward, although it did have my shade of brown in there as well.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and kiss my neck. I leaned back towards his chest while staring at my closet. Now I really wished Alice was here.

"You can rock a potato sac my love. You're beautiful." He murmured placing more open-mouthed kisses along my neck and shoulder blades. I involuntarily moaned.

"You're bias, my love, my husband and the father of my child. Of course I would look beautiful to you." I snorted and Edward just ignored me, and kept on praising me. I have to admit, it did wonders to my ego.

"And hun, you're not getting into my pants tonight either." I said rummaging through my sweater dresses.

"B-butt but…" Edward said flabbergasted and I giggled. He really does have one track mind that always leads to sex.

"I really do think that my balls look a little blue, love." Edward whined and buckled his hips towards my ass. I could feel his excitement through the thin layers of my nightie. Wow, that boy can get it up any time he wants.

"I'm sure you will be okay, besides there is always cold shower." I managed to get those words out of my Edward induced state.

"Are you sure?" He said huskily while he trailed the tips of his fingers up and down my sides, barely gazing my boobs. I bit my lips to hold back my moan.

"Ahh um."

His hands then circled my waist from behind and then went a little lower towards the edge of my nightie. His lips were sucking furiously and well on their way to give me a hickey.

"Edward." I moaned out and his hands lifted my nightie to my waist, exposing my light blue lace.

"Fuck I love this color on you." He grunted as he turned me around. As soon as I faced him, his lips crashed into mine for a fiery, passionate kiss. I sucked on his bottom lip and tucked it a little, earning a wonderful moan from him. His hands slipped inside my panties and squeezed my ass, making me yelp and moan at the same time. He grinned over my mouth knowing that he had won. I was too far gone to care because this wonderful hot, sexy and very cocky husband of mine is going to make sweet love to me.

I felt his tongue push against my lips, making me part them. Just then I heard a tear of fabric.

"Edward! I liked those lace." I gasped.

"You have a VIP Angel card from Victoria secret." He said shrugging. I have no idea how he knows that, but I didn't care and I started kissing him back just as fiercely. I pulled away from the kiss to get rid of his shirt, exposing his washboard abs. I ran my hands through his chest where his muscles flexed under my touch and then down where the dark line of bronze hair followed inside his boxer brief. I couldn't help it and kissed his chest, right over his heart and even licked him.

"Mmm Bella…" He groaned and picked me up, making me wrap my bare legs around his waist. He placed me on the bed and straggled me. Both of us glanced at the baby monitor and noticed Nate sleeping. I sat up and turned it around, so that we won't be able to see Nate, but can still hear him.

"I know he can't see us but it still feels weird to see him in the video while we...you know." I answered Edward's unspoken question. He nodded and resumed kissing me.

We slowly pealed the rest of our clothes until we were completely exposed. I shivered a little due to the winter approaching, even though we had the heater on high because of Nate. Edward noticed and pulled the covers over us. I fisted my hands in his bronze locks, pulling him closer to me. He laid in between my legs and both of us moan when his hardness rocked against my center.

"God…you're so sexy and irresistible Bella, I don't know how I waited for all these months." He purred as his hands found their way towards my breasts. They were quite a handful since I was still breast feeding Nate. Edward moved his kisses down my neck and towards my breast and nibbled at it.

"Edward!"

One of his hands went towards my dipping core and smoothly slipped his finger in. I gasped and my walls tighten since it had been a while.

"Fuck you're so hot…wet and tight. I can't wait till I'm inside you again love." I swear I almost orgamsed due to his dirty talking.

"You make me that way Edward." I whimpered as I rocked my hips towards his hand. He started thrusting his finger inside me faster, while adding another one.

Soon I was brought to the edge of ecstasy and screamed his name out. Edward licked his fingers seductively, making me wet again. He then kissed my stomach, then in between my chest and each of my nipples before claiming my lips.

I wrapped my legs around him and my hands moved across his back.

"Ready?" He asked and I felt the tip of his penis enter me. I buckled my hips in response, pushing him inside me a little more.

He kissed me passionately and pushed inside.

"More Edward."

He obliged and thrusted deep inside of me and I swear I could feel him in my chest. He waited until I adjusted to his large length.

"Oh god..baby I'm not going to last long." He grunted as he started pulling out and then pushed back in. I was lost in the pleasure of being with him after so long and kept on rotating my hips in sync with his. I pushed the covers off us since we were getting hot and sweaty.

Edward started pounding into me and I knew he was getting close. The noise of our skins slapping against each other and our moans and grunts was bringing me close as well.

I wrapped my arms around his neck for leverage as he thrusted deeper and harder into me.

"I'm so close Edward." I shrieked as I felt the familiar knotting of my stomach, my toe curled and my back arched of the bed. My breast were pushed up into Edward's chest and he placed both of his hands under my ass, pushing me upwards towards him..

I barely feel him go this deep when we make love, but this time…there weren't words to describe the feeling. Every time we unite and are one, it's different and wonderful. His thrust started getting irregular and I knew he was close. My walls started tightening around him, pulling him inside my warmth.

"FUCK FUCK BELLA!!!" Edward shouted my name and he slammed into me, raising my ass up in the air, crushing me to his hips.

"EDWARD!!" I shrieked his name as I felt the waves of pleasure that hit me in full force. Edward came right along with me and I felt him fill me up. We shuddered until the last of our tremors ended. My back hit the bed as Edward collapsed on top of me.

Our body was wet with our sweat, our legs were tangled with each other and our chest were panting harshly.

"WOW." He murmured and I nodded because that's all the energy I had.

After a while, I felt him pull out of me, making me whimper. He pulled me on top of him so that I could rest my head on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed my temple.

"I love you too." I said softly, kissing his hairless chest.

I shivered once our body cooled down from the heat of passion. Edward being the kind loving person he is, pulled the covers over our body again. I knew that we smelled but I was too tired to care and so was Edward.

Soon we were fast asleep and I heard the light snores from Edward. I kissed his lips gently and fixed the baby monitor, and noticed our son fast sleep as well. I was lured into peaceful slumber by Edward's and Nate's rhythmic breathing.

***

I was awoken by none other than Nate's cries. I looked at the monitor and sure enough, Nate was crying his eyes out while glancing around. I knew he was searching for either Edward or me. I felt Edward nudge me to go and I sighed.

"Lazy ass." I murmured.

"You can't curse around our child." Edward said micking my voice to the T.

"Bastard." I grumbled while fetching my robe and tied it around my body. I quickly entered the nursery and peeked inside to the crib. Nate stared up at me and started sobbing even louder, while he hiccupped and sniffed.

"Oh my boy…mommy's right here sweetie. Sshhh calm down." I cooed at him while rocking him in my arms and walking towards the changing table.

I cleaned him up and changed his diaper. Then I sat back on the rocking chair and lowered my robe, so that I could feed him. His cries died down and he greedily sucked. I heard the door creak open lightly and Edward's head popped in, he grinned lazily at me and walked in, in just boxers.

_Stupid hot, sexy, tempting husband!_

"Do you have a boob flash alerter?" I asked him, who sat on rocking foot rester.

"How did you know?" He fake gasped. I hit his biceps with the other hand that wasn't holding Nate. He looked out the window smiling and it was already dusk.

"Hmm Nate slept for almost 6 hours straight, that's good." Edward mused and I nodded.

"Rose said that kids sleep longer once they are around 5-6 months," I told him. "Yeah I can't wait…till he stops cockblocking his dad." He said chuckling and I rolled my eyes at him.

I looked down to my baby who was sleeping with his mouth open. I fixed my robe and burped him while he was still sleeping. I kissed his tiny cute nose and walked back towards his crib.

I gently lowered him down, he stirred a little but thankfully didn't wake up. Edward snuggled him in blankets and stuff animals. We stood there for a while, looking at our son.

"He's so beautiful and ours, it all seems like a dream." I murmured while Edward stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulders.

"I know what you mean." He murmured back. I yawned and we decided to get few more hours of sleep before going to work.

_Why did I want to work again? Instead of being a leisure wife and mother like Rose? _

Edward had our blankets lifted so that I can cuddle into his chest, which I did giggling. We shared a short kiss before drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

***Sighs* Everytime I write this story, I feel so shitty because my Edward doesn't exist! Ahh…one day I might find him…or at least someone close to him.**

**No offense to my current loves…**

**A: Cough Toadboy cough**

**V: Any who…so I was saying…OH MY GOD so forgive me father, for I have sinned of stealing a Rob poster that fell out of this book into my bags….seriously. I just didn't have the power to pull it out of my bag.**

**So now I'm a proud owner of a Rob poster that says… 'True love never dies'**

**Oh and if there are any police readers out there…umm I was just kidding, seriously…pfft yeah totally kidding!**

**A: Can I get my mug shot taken?**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**My brain isn't really functioning right now since I'm sooo sick of these exams which will end by next week. Also an incident happen in my college, there was a shooter there and my college was on lockdown. No one was hurt and I was on my way to college when this shit happened. I was shaking and freaking out in my car, and I was stuck on the road for two hours near my college cause of all the police and helicopters and ambulance and stuff.**

**I live in northern Virginia…yeah not liking it since this happen couple of years ago in Virginia Tech and I'm pretty sure you guys know about that. Unfortunately I still have to go to college, but I avoid the fourth floor at all cost (that's where the sicko shot more than four times towards the teacher).**

**Anyways enough of this sad stuff…Christmas is coming!!! I can't wait for it! Mostly because I will have more time to write this story. You guys are awesome! So thank you for all your wonderful reviews**

**NOW LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

"MARY ALICE WHITLOCK!" I shrieked when I couldn't go on more. Firstly, I was already tired from the bookstore overload and now here, Alice is going crazy about Christmas shopping.

Edward, that jerk of a husband forced, I mean pouted to me saying that he wanted me to go pick out all gifts for Christmas this year. If I remember correctly, he used his dazzling effect…

_His lips lightly brushed my neck as I titled my head back. His strong warm arms surrounded me and engulfed me into his scent that astounds me every time. Those kisses on my neck turned more passionate as they slowly started to descend lower._

"_Edward…" I breathed._

"_Yes, my love." He answered in his throaty velvety voice._

"_I want you to come with me-_

"_I'm not inside you yet love, although just seeing you in next to nothing just about made me come." He purred sexily. I stifled a giggle._

"_I mean shopping honey. I want you to come with me for Christmas SHOPPING." I told him giggling and I heard his groan. Not the 'I'm about to come' groan but the 'I don't want to come.'_

"_Baby, how about you go with Alice and surprise me? I want you to pick gifts with your wonderful delicate hands for everyone," He murmured as he placed a kiss on my jaws, his eyes closed in concentration as he slipped his tongue out and flicked it on my skin. I moaned. "You have wonderful taste my love and I don't just mean for things…you really do taste exquisite."_

Oh and the things his mouth did that night.

Asshole! Jerk! Stupid sexy husband of mine that I just wanna lick, especially that broad chest and those abs.

Focus.

He dazzled me to get out of shopping, which he says isn't a big deal. Yeah right…only I know how tiring it is to shop, and then add Christmas shopping to it…oh but that's not it. Add Alice into Christmas shopping and its hell!

I have been feeling nauseous all day, well since yesterday and Alice graciously let me sip on lemonade while we shopped. But now, I can't take this anymore.

It takes a couple of shopping trips to get everyone everything but not for Alice! I really wish she would get pregnant already so that it would at least slow her down a little.

"But Bella! Look how cute Nate with look in this, and a matching one for Adam. Oo I know we can get these for everyone with their last name logo on them!" She said as she showed me a 'real' cashmere sweater.

"This is the last thing you're getting for the day, do you hear me?" I told her through my teeth. She backed off a little.

"Jeez…you don't have to be so mean." She pouted and I soften a little.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I'm so tired…and this bookstore. I can't wait till Rose joins and helps me," I whined. "Oh look its cheesecake factory! Let's go." I pulled her towards the restaurant cheerfully and she just looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Mood swings much?" I heard her mumble and I just shrugged my shoulders.

Finally once we were done eating and shopping, I bid Alice good-bye. It was only a week left for Christmas and we are going to the Hamptons at the Cullen Residence to spend our Christmas, off course including my brother and his family. Esme and Carlisle thinks of Emmett as their son as well, they even invited Rose and Jasper's parents. But they won't be able to make it this year, Rose's mom just won a roundtrip to Europe for two by entering into way too many contests.

***

I arranged the vase in the south lounge area, where our Saturday children's book reading takes place. I wanted the area perfect since a lot of potential sponsors started coming in with their kids and were greatly surprised by the charity foundation and the new authors. They wanted to help in any way they could.

"Oh hey beautiful, long time no see?" I heard the voice that instantly made me cringe. I turned around and faced my ex ex ex? I don't even know what I saw in him and why I went out with him. I admit it was only for few months, but still. Mike hasn't changed; the only good thing about him was his baby face and blue eyes.. Now that I think about it, it's not at all cute, just plain weird..

"Wow you look even more gorgeous now." He said and roamed his hungry eyes over my body, which I worked hard for these past months. I quickly crossed my arms across my chest which was a bad move since he eyes were gazing at the now bulging cleavage. I uncrossed them instantly.

"Mike! Eyes up here and we broke up, so it's not like we are friends." I snapped at him. Why is he here of all the places?

"Come on Bella, you agreed to be friends…" He pouted pathetically and came forward. I walked further away from him. What's that smell? I tried to swallow down the puke that was building up. Ugh.

"Can I help you with anything? I am the owner of this place and it's quite a surprise to see you…in a bookstore." I told him and plastered a forced smile, I noticed his face turn red in embarrassment but quickly turned into a smirk.

"Oo you're a business woman now? Beauty, brains and money? Damn today must be my lucky day." He purred disgustingly. Eww is that a pimple on his forehead?

"Mike if you are going to act like this, I may suggest you to leave. As you for lucky day well I don't know about that but I do know that I'm extremely lucky to be married to my soulmate and have a baby with him." I told him smiling and looked down at my engagement and wedding rings. He did too and took few spaces back.

"W-what?" He asked confused. Just then I noticed a mousy light brown haired lady come up to Mike.

"Hey baby, I'm all set, you wanna get this for me?" She battled her eyelashes towards him which went unnoticed. She grunted and turned around to look at what Mike was looking at.

"Bella? As in Bella Swan?" I heard the annoying noise of Jessica AKA Edward lover/stalker from back in the day when we worked in the same office.

"It's Bella Cullen now." I told her proudly and her jaw dropped.

"You two know each other?" Mike asked stunned.

"Don't tell me Edward married _you_. Hah!" She laughed and my smile vanished. Oh how dare she, that bitch!

Before I could lash out to her, maybe pull her hair and squash her tiny boobs I heard a cry. I knew who it was and it came from the monitor I had latched on to my pants.

"Oh don't worry darling, I will get him for you." I heard the bubbly voice of Maggie. She loved Nate and spoiled him as much as she could. Jessica and Mike just stood there. Well Mike still won't remove his lusty gaze and Jessica kept on glaring and looking at me in disbelief.

_Well she is going to get a rude awakening._ I wondered.

The cries of my baby boy came closer and I walked towards it, I feel their eyes on me throughout this. Nate was crying his eyes out and his face was red. He doesn't like to be around anyone except me or Edward when he wakes up.

"Mamma's right here Natey." I heard Maggie say and she placed Nate in my arms. I started shushing him and bounced him in my arms to make him quite. Eventually he did and I placed a kiss on his forehead and wiped away his tears.

"Did you have a good nap sweetie? Hmm?" I cooed at him and he cracked a smile. I turned around to face Jessica who gasped as she looked at Nate. No one can doubt it, Nate was a carbon copy of Edward with those eyes and hair.

"Can I help you?" Maggie asked him nicely.

"They were just leaving Maggie. Well umm I guess it was nice seeing you Jessica and I would tell Edward you said 'hi' but I'm pretty sure he doesn't give a shit," I told her feeling satisfied and she shot daggers. "Oh and Mike?" I asked and Mike nodded eagerly like a puppy dog he is.

"Please shoo." I waved my hand dismissively and turned to Nate. He was busying himself by playing with my ear-ring. I smiled down lovingly at him and kissed his cheek.

"Let's leave Mike." Jessica barked out and pulled Mike out the store that stood there frozen, not before she threw me a glare, a jealous glare that is and I just smirked back at her.

"Wow Bella." I heard Benjamin say and Tia clapped making me blush. Nate clapped too; well he tried to but completely missed his hands.

"Care to share? Or let me guess they are one of your and Edward's admires?" Maggie guessed and I just laughed.

***

I got home later than usual carrying Nate in his baby carrier. Edward was home and rushed to grab the carrier, the diaper bag and my purse. I have no idea how I carried it, but I did. I sat down on the sofa and just let myself relax for a while.

I could hear Edward talking to Nate, probably changing his diaper. I smiled and opened my eyes to see Edward giving Nate sloppy kisses on purpose.

My bookstore plan was in full force and we have had great response. It was one of the reasons why I'm so tired these days…or it could be the only reason. Oh and shopping with the pixie. Edward thinks that I shouldn't have started working when Nate was barely three months old. To be honest, I didn't expect to be so busy. I honestly thought it would take few months to get our plan to read to kids in to action. Not few weeks.

Nate was four months old and I swear, he is the prettiest baby on the planet. His eyes are the exact shade of green that Edward has. His hair is bronze as well…his nose, well he has my nose and my porcelain skin tone. Both of which I wished he wouldn't get. Edward thinks that, that is his best feature.

Nate can sit now, so we pulled out the high chair from storage since Alice had basically bought everything in advance. I see Nate trying to crawl but now he just does this crazy fish dance. Well that's what I call because first he will roll over, then he would try to push himself up with his hands, then he would start kicking his feet so that he would move, making him look a fish out of the water. It was pretty cute..

"Bella?" Edward called breaking my train of thoughts.

Oh how I missed him, it seems that we haven't even seen each other properly in these past few weeks. To say that I was tired would be the understatement of the year. All I want to do is lay on our comfy bed wrapped in Edward's arms.

I ran into his arms and laid my head on his shoulders with my arms wrapped around his waist.

"Tough day today?" He asked and I nodded against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry love, maybe you can pass down some of your responsibility to Maggie? Teach her things about expanding the business besides just taking care of the books and ordering them?" He suggested.

"You're right, maybe I should. Rosalie surprised me by coming to the bookstore though. She said that since Tabitha goes to school and Adam is a year old now, she can come help me at the bookstore after New Year's. She loves kids, so she can help me with these events. Off course I will share half the profit I make out of them with her." I told him.

"That sounds perfect. I will have you home earlier now." He murmured. His fingers found their way into my hair at the nape of my neck and his lips were right there, next to mine. First he kissed one corner of my mouth, then the other. The tip of his tongue licked all the way across my lips, top, and then bottom.

"Edward!" I pouted and he laughed, finally kissing me like he should have been minutes ago. I felt his tongue cross the edge of my teeth, and then on my tongue, lifting it with his, playing our tips together before entering further. He stopped to take a breath, but I kept kissing him over and over again making him chuckle.

"Al right love, I think our baby is going think his parents are nuts and trying to eat each other." Edward said which stopped me from attaching him again. I glanced at Nate who was too busy making a mess out of the orange juice I was going to give him.

"Oh no Nate, look what you did, you naughty naughty boy!" I told him and tired to take away the spoon he held onto tightly.

"You know it's not his fault. We were kinda in our own world." Edward spoke and I just glared at him.

I tried to take the spoon away from Nate so that he won't hurt himself with it, but he just won't let it go.

"Give the spoon to mommy sweetie." I asked him sweetly and held my palm out. He would look at me as if I had three heads and went back to playing with the spoon. Which was to smash it in the bowl that had orange juice, spraying both Edward and I.

Edward just chuckled and took away the bowl, while I tried to look stern towards Nate.

"Nate…" I spoke him name, and Nate glanced up at me. He was starting to understand few words and action. "Give the spoon to mommy, son." Edward told him, giving him a wide shiny grin, making Nate grin as well. Yup, if I wasn't so used to them, I would have fainted by their dazzling effect. And what do you know, Nate hands me the spoon.

"It's not fair! Boys are supposed to be mamma's boy." I pouted.

"He is Bella, but he just likes me more cause I let him do things you don't." Edward said smugly. I glared at him. Before I would usually just walk away, but now I couldn't since I had a baby.

"Y-you yyou."

Edward quickly kissed me again, making my anger go away. Yeah I really hate that about him as well, but oh god, those lips!

We then cleaned up Nate, fed him, gave him a bath…and after being a naughty kid all day, he went to sleep exhausted and Edward didn't even have to hum him a song.

I went downstairs and noticed Edward making us dinner, since we skipped it due to Nate. But I can never be upset with my sweet baby boy. He can turn the house upside down and I still won't be able to do anything. Well except chide him and take away his Eddie. But then those two emerald eyes of his would change my mind. Yup, I'm so wrapped around his little finger.

Just then a strong smell hit my nose, making my stomach knot up and I ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Bella! Are you okay love?" Edward came rushing to the bathroom. I nodded and quickly brushed my teeth again.

He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. I leaned into him and then he swiftly picked me up bridal style and carried me into our family room. He sat down on the sofa with me, cradled safely in his arms.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked, his voice sounded different. As if he was deep in thought.

"No but I think it's was some kind of motion sickness. Since I have been running around every where today and then I didn't even eat a lot…" I explained.

"You have been complaining about feeling tired and sleepy for past few days." He murmured. I didn't know where he was getting at and then I looked at his face. It looked like he was hiding something and trying not to smile, he lips were twitching every now and then.

"Can you tell me whatever your thinking?" I asked exasperated.

"Did you get back on your pills after giving birth to Nate?" Edward asked, making me gasp, and already knowing the answer he said, "No, you didn't because I know you take it in the morning."

I did a mental math in my head and I can't believe that I didn't realize that I haven't gotten on my period. After giving birth to Nate, I did get for only a couple of days and it wasn't even normal. But after that, I never got it.

I gasped.

"Oh…my…god."

Edward beamed at me and started nodding his head furiously.

"Edward, this…oh my god. I can't be! I was just pregnant. I can't be pregnant again! Oh my god!"

"Bella Bella…calm down. Are you not happy?" He asked sadly.

"It's not that Edward. It's just that I thought our second baby might be like after year or two. Not after a couple of months!"

"It might be only two months, if we conceived this one on the night we made love after Nate was born." Edward said. I looked at him, I mean really looked at him and all my worries vanished.. We already had a baby, so it really shouldn't be hard to take care of another baby. Was I really this blessed?

"Are you ready for another 9 months of pregnant me?" I asked him. I knew my hormones got a bit crazy when I was pregnant with Nate.

"Love I'm ready for everything and anything that concerns you. Plus you're going to give me another baby! How can I not be happy?" He said.

"Let's go to the doctor's tomorrow." I told him giddily and he nodded.

***

Edward and I woke up bright and early, since we were both excited for the news of a new little addition to our family. We didn't want anyone to know, so we took Nate with us to the hospital. I knew Esme would have loved to babysit her grandson but with Esme, and her motherly all knowing eyes. She would know in an instant.

"Isabella Cullen." The nurse announced..

Edward carried Nate and we walked into Dr. Carmen's office.

"Oh Bella, it's wonderful to see you! Aww Nate looks so much older and healthier. How are you dear? And how can I help you." Carmen said as soon as she saw me. Edward and I looked at each other and shared a smile.

"Umm I wanted to know if I'm pregnant." I told her blushing. You could see the surprise on her face before she started chuckling.

"Sure dear, let's get you set up." She told me. I was bright red by now and I really wonder if she had any other patients like me. Probably not. Edward and I tend to do things out of order. Cough marrying before knowing each other cough.

She made me pee in the cup, and ran her test through it. I saw her smiling and nodding at the nurse. But before I could ask anything, she made me lay down on the chair. This was all too familiar and I knew she was getting an ultrasound done.

Which meant only one thing. I was pregnant.

"Is it…is she?" Edward asked her. I could see the happy tears forming in his eyes. He walked over to me and kissed me lightly on my lips since he was holding Nate.

"Well you can see it with your own eyes here." Dr. Carmen said and she put the gel on my stomach and started the screening. Just then I noticed the familiar white globe on the screen that I did before when I was pregnant with Nate.

Wow

I gasped and tears were now falling down my cheeks.

"You are definitely pregnant and have been for two months!" She told us.

"I'm going to be a dad…again." Edward murmured, smiling broadly. I sat up and Edward crushed me in a hug with him and Nate. Nate is going to be a big brother! Well only by two months.

It was officially. First, we were the most fertile couple on earth. Second we conceived our baby the first night we got together after Nate's birth and third, I was pregnant. Again.

Oh I can only imagine what can happen in these next seven months.

Pregnant me here we go…

* * *

**LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA EEEEPPP I'm so happy. Edward is going to be a daddy again! **

**I actually came up with this when I meet this lady at a restaurant. I asked her if her kids were twins and she said no, but there is only less than a year different between them cause she was pregnant within two months of her firstborn's birth. **

**I thought it was super cute!!**

**A: I know! I want DADDY EDWARD TOO!!**

**V: Oh yeah…come to mama *gives a sexy smirk***

**A: Umm V…he is not here, you can lay off that sexiness cause it's freaking out your readers.**

**V: Look who's talking…at least I wasn't wearing a sexy nurse costume and telling Edward that I'll fix his boo boo.**

**A: who doesn't want to fix his boo boo.**

***A winks and nudges V, who winks and nudges back***


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**Okay so I couldn't resist what my lovely beta A emailed me…so here**

_**A: *Dances around in a feather boa before climbing on top of the closest table and clears throat***_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MY LOVING ADORABLE SUPER SMART AND CRAZY V! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"**_

_***Blows one of those cool little blow party favors***_

_**Birthdayward walks over to you and places one of those cute little child cone birthday hats complete with the elastic strap onto your head.**_

_**"Okay beautiful I'm going into the bedroom... you stay here and wait about fifteen minutes before entering." he softly whispers in your ear.**_

_**"O-okay." you stutter as you watch his firm butt as he walks away.**_

_**You wait the fifteen minutes impatiently pacing around the room until the clock strikes 12:15 am and rush to push open the door to find....**_

**Birthdayward is laying on a white down comforter butt naked with a small cake sitting on his delectable abs, sitting on that cake is a single candle that had just been lit.**

**You walk over.**

**"Make a wish sweet heart." he says softly before pulling you on the bed.**

**The rest is up to you birthday girl... use your imagination. (So I won't be sharing what happens next…a girl never cough kiss cough and tells)**

**Yes it was my birthday on 21****st**** and I turned 21…haha ironic and I had to share the best birthday gift I received with you guys...**

**SO I will stop ranting and you can enjoy reading…thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews!**

**NOW LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

**BPOV**  
**

"Go to sleep my little bunny." I murmured softly as I rocked Nate in the rocking chair. He eyes kept drifting close but then he would stir awake again. The soft soothing music filled the room from the CD Edward made, it was his composition of lullabies for Nate.

I could just fall asleep now.

I looked down at my little boy who finally had his beautiful green eyes closed. He was snuggled as close to my chest as he could. Edward said that he read in the book saying kid tends to fall asleep close to their mother's heart more because they have been hearing it for 9 months while they were still inside their mother's belly.

In those moments I felt really proud of myself, those were the moments I felt like a mother.

I gently stood up and laid him in his crib. Carefully, I turned off the lights and shut the door.

Edward was sitting on the bed with the laptop on his lap in just his boxers along with those sexy reading glasses. I licked my lips making him groan and quickly shut down the laptop. I crawled towards him on the bed and he swiftly trapped me under him. I giggled as he unsuccessfully tried to kiss me.

"Baby please stop laughing, I want to kiss those damn irresistible lip of yours." He pouted and I stopped. I locked my arms around his neck and brought his lips on mine. He took my bottom lip in between his as he sucked them and I did the same with his top. His taste, his scent and the way his entire length pressed on me was making me horny.

I licked his top lip and he parted them, our tongues tangled along each other and after fighting for dominance, I gave up as he explored my mouth. My left leg hitched over his hips as I grinded against him, making him moan.

Just then a loud wail pulled us away.

I rushed out of Edward's embrace into Nate's room. His entire body was shaking with sobs and my heart clenched tightly in my chest. I quickly took him into my arms and tried to calm him down. Edward frantically came into the room and I noticed his face turn painful at the sight of Nate. Nate's eyes were bloodshot and I couldn't stop the tears that flowed out of my eyes.

What was wrong with him?

Suddenly liquid poured out of his mouth.

"Edward!" I shrieked and Edward quickly rushed and took Nate from my arms. Nate wouldn't stop throwing up. Although it was mostly milk and water.

"What's happening to him?" I cried and wasn't even bothered that my shirt was drenched in his puke.

"Calm down love, it's okay. I think too much activity and moving upsets his stomach. He was very active today. We can call his doctor too. He will be fine, we can change him and give him a warm bath." He told me calmly and I nodded my head. Nate was still crying and I couldn't do anything about it.

My baby!

I knew throwing up is probably hurting his tiny throat now. Edward removed Nate's clothes and discarded them. He then left with Nate towards our bathroom. I cleaned up the mess in haze and changed all his bed sheets as well. I removed a new set of pajamas for Nate and left it on the changing table. I warmed up the towel in the warmer so that Nate won't be cold after his bath.

I entered our bathroom and took a sigh of relief. Nate wasn't crying and looked like he could fall asleep in the tub.

"Baby, you should get cleaned up as well." Edward mentioned, giving my shirt a look. I nodded and took a quick shower in the guest room and slipped on my dark blue nightie. When I entered Nate's room, Edward was putting the pajamas on.

"I'll do them." I told and went ahead to dress him up. I took him into my arms and hugged him close to my body, peppering his body with kisses. I felt the familiar spark of electricity as Edward rubbed his hands over my arms in soothing motion.

"It's okay love, I talked to the doctor and she said that it happens when babies' gets very active, it's sort of like motion sickness. Nate is completely fine." He said softly and kissed my temple. I nodded and looked down at Nate who was sleeping in my arms. I didn't want to let him go and as if Edward can hear my thoughts, he spoke.

"How about we take him to our room?"

Nate slept peacefully in between Edward and I.

"I love you." I said to both of them and Edward leaned over to give me a small kiss murmuring his love as well. Soon we were asleep.

***

"Bella, is everything ready?" Edward asked as he packed our bags for the weekend at Hamptons. Christmas was here and I was really excited. It was Nate's first Christmas, albeit he won't remember, but still.

I doubled checked the diaper bag and squeezed in few more extra baby medicines. Yes, I was paranoid, but I'm a mother and that's enough of an explanation. Nate was on our bed playing with his rattle, waving it in the air. I giggled at him and continued with our packing.

Warm hands wrapped around me and stop over my belly, it was pretty flat, well as flat as you can get after being pregnant four months earlier. His hands went lower and stopped right over my pelvic where our baby was. Second baby.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good…my morning sickness is much more tolerable than what it was with Nate. I'm not throwing up a lot with this one." I told him giddily. I was excited to see everyone's faces when we tell them. I knew no one would be expecting us, all the expectation is with Alice.

"Hmm maybe cause it's my baby girl in there." He murmured kissing my neck. I smiled.

"Maybe." I kissed his nose and unwrapped myself so that I can change. One thing I learned is to get Nate dressed up before me, so that if he pee's or poop's while I change him, it won't ruin my clothes.

I changed into a cream strapless short dress that hugged my curves and a skinny leather belt below my bust, I paired it with a chunky necklace and peep toe heels. My make up was light but I put on a peachy matt lipstick with a little bronze blush to give me some color this winter. I didn't have time for my hair so I took huge parts of my hair and rolled them in hair rolls so that once I remove them, they will be wavy. (Picture in my profile)

"Beellaa fix my tie please." I heard Edward whine and I heard his heavy footsteps coming closer. I rolled my eyes and stepped outside the room, laughing at the scene in front of me. Nate was all ready in his baby tux that had the tie attached to it, looking adorable. Edward looked unbelievingly handsome in his dark grayish blue suit, even with his untied tie and crazy hair that pointed every direction.

"It's not fair Nate! That you get a stuck-on tie and I get this. I would rather learn rocket science." Edward grunted and pouted at Nate, who was busy ignoring his daddy's rant and was now playing with Eddie AKA the stuff lion. I giggled which made both of them turn towards me.

"l-love..y-y-ou umm wow?" Edward stuttered. I blushed and walked towards him.

"Thank you." I stated simply and kissed him, he turned the kiss even more passionate. I slapped his arm so that he would stop crushing me to him. God this man in insatiable, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I fixed his tie and tried to tame his hair for him.

How will I deal with three kids? Although I do know that dealing with my two babies would be much easier than dealing with my big baby. I giggled at that thought. Edward learned to stop asking me questions whenever I would randomly giggle; I think living with me for past two years had made him a pro in Bella-craziness. He would just look at me amused and give me a sweet kiss, which he did just now.

"I was just thinking how it's easier to deal with kids than you being a big baby." I cooed to him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You look very edible." I whispered into his ears and he groaned. In one swift motion I felt him smack my ass.

"Edward." I gasped. He shrugged and smacked my ass lightly again and I giggled.

After much more flirting, we left in my BMW SUV. Off course Edward being the 'man' wouldn't let me drive and drove my car. I was content in the passenger seat because this way I can keep an eye on Nate, although Nate usually tends to fall asleep in the car ride. I'm so lucky for that and I hope this little one is just like Nate as well.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Edward asked as he covered my hands with his over my belly.

"I have no idea…you think we should do it on Christmas morning?" I asked. He hands rubbed my belly and then he took my hands in his, giving my wrist a kiss.

"If you want, I can't wait to see Emmett's expression." Edward said grinning.

"Emmett?" I asked and he nodded, still grinning. I shrugged. Boys are weird…no scratch that, men are weird.

Soon we were in the Hamptons. I had to say that Esme had outdone herself. The front yard and the entire entrance were all decorated with Christmas decorations and lights, and those lighting reindeers that moved. It was really pretty.

I heard Nate give out a little squeak and both Edward and I laughed. Guess he loved the decorations as well, it should make Esme really happy to get her grandson's approval.

"Oh! My sweet baby boy is here!" Esme gushed as soon as she saw us enter.

"Yeah mom, I miss you too!" Edward told her but Esme ran straight towards me and took Nate in her arms, giving him raspberries kisses.

"I mean my baby's baby." Esme said.

"Jeez thanks mom." Edward grunted. Esme laughed, while holding Nate, she turned towards Edward and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Which was quite funny since Edward had to bend down really low to her height.

"You know that you will always be my one and only boy." She told him.

"I am your only boy, mom," Edward replied. "Oh hush, I love you son but just look at Natey, no offense to you dear but my grandson looks much more handsome than you in tux." Esme gushed looking at Nate lovingly.

"That he does," Edward said. "Cause he has the damn stuck on tie." He added later.

I laughed and Esme turned to me.

"Bella dear, you look so beautiful, you're positively glowing!" Esme told me beaming and gave me a hug. I blushed. Hmm no Esme, your son knocked me up again and that's why I have this glow…yeah I don't think I can say that. So I just had my lips sealed, I could see Edward chuckling and I poked my tongue out to him.

"Yeah Bella, I hate you. I know I didn't look that way after giving birth, heck I still don't." Rose said and I noticed that her, Emmett, Tabitha and Adam had just arrived as well.

"Cause you always look gorgeous Rosie!" I told her and gave all of them hugs. Emmett tried to squash me with his hug, but Edward being protectively told him to knock it off.

"Jeez Eddie, now I can't give my sister a hug?" Emmett said and I saw Edward flinch at the name.

"Not when you're killing her with your hug." Edward said seriously and Emmett just laughed, and continued hugging me but much more carefully.

"Don't worry sis, I won't tell anyone but damn you guys need to stop going at it like rabbits, we don't want a Brady bunch do we?" Emmett said in my ears. I blushed and he winked at me. Edward noticed our exchange and laughed. Him and Emmett left towards the theater room laughing about something.

"EDDIE YOU DOG!!" I heard Emmett and I just rolled my eyes. Yup, man are weird.

"Bella's here?" I heard the pixie. I ran towards her and gave her a tight hug. I have no idea why but I just missed her and kinda feel bad for being pregnant again. I just hope she is as well.

"Oh Bella I miss you too." Alice said and looked at me, she had that weird knowing look on her face and then she squealed.

"ALICE!"

"Sorry but oh my god!! Again? Seriously Bella? Oh my god…wow." She said laughing.

"NO WAY!!! DUDE!!!" I heard Jasper from somewhere in the house, probably with Edward and Emmett. I'm going to kill that husband of mine. Weren't we supposed to keep it a secret until Christmas morning?

Apparently not.

"Okay so something in going on and someone needs to tell me NOW!" Rose shrieked.

"What's wrong?" I heard Carlisle say as he took Nate from Esme's arm, I swear I saw Esme pout. I giggled and went over to hug him.

"You look beautiful as always but there is something different." He said and then Esme gasped. She looked at Nate and then me and then Nate and then me. It was quite funny.

"Ugh," Rose said again. "Am I the last person to know something?"

"Mommy!! I'm going to have another cousin!" Tabitha yelled.

Oh lord…here goes my surprise.

"Bella! I swear I didn't…it was your brother." Edward said followed by Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey! I didn't…it was Jasper!" Emmett said pointing a finger at Jasper.

"What? I just got the vibes from Edward and I figured it out." Jasper said pointing towards Edward.

"Oh shut up with your emotional crap, you only knew cause Emmett went ahead saying, 'I know something you don't'." Edward did the perfect imitation of Emmett singing that sentence.

"Emmett." I sighed and glared at my brother.

"You're pregnant?" Rose asked smiling.

"Again?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"After only what four months?" Esme said, but she looked like Alice because I can see her trying not to jump around with glee which Alice was already doing.

"Actually it was only after two months." Edward clarified and I shot him a look. Emmett couldn't stop laughing by now. I pouted and Edward came around and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Damn you two work really fast." Jasper said.

"I'll say." Emmett said in between his laughs.

"Wow." Rose said chuckling.

"I'm so happy for both of you! I always wanted lots and lots of grandkids!" Esme said and hugged us both.

"Oh trust me, with the rate these people are going. You would beg them to stop giving you grandkids." Emmett said.

"EMMETT!" I, Rose and Edward both screamed his name at the same time.

"Jeez." Emmett mumbled.

Everyone congratulated us again and asked how far along I was. When I said two months, Emmett won't stop chuckling and mumbled, 'I wonder if they did it when they are not supposed too..damn why didn't Rosie tell me? I had to wait 3 months until I can get her in bed with me.'

We all rolled our eyes at him. Carlisle decided to start the dinner. I breastfed Nate in Edward's old room and placed him on the play mat. Esme had already had dinner early since she wanted to be with Nate as much as possible. After Rose was done feeding her two kids, we had our dinner.

We all decided to go out towards the beach shops to look at all the Christmas decorations and later in the night, they held a Christmas parade. We bundled ourselves in thick coats and left towards the boardwalk.

It was exhilarating. There were people wearing those costumes and singing to Christmas Carols from the thick book. There was a huge Christmas tree at the circle. All the shops were decked out in red, greens and whites trying to beat one and another with their Christmas decoration.

"Look buddy, it's the huge big sparkly star!" Edward said pointing at the huge star on the Christmas tre.. Nate looked at it and the same crooked smile that Edward has, formed on his lips.

"Yelp he likes it!! Look I told you he has your smile." I jumped squealing and all our family members laughed at my display. I ignored and tried to get Nate to keep smiling like that for the camera.

"Here Bella, stand near the tree with Edward and Nate and I'll take the picture." Esme said and we agreed. Soon everyone wanted a picture like that and one old couple took a picture of all of us with our camera for us.

We heard the announcement saying that the parade was going to start and we all stood on the sidewalk waiting for it.

Edward took Nate from my arms saying that it isn't healthy for me to keep holding Nate's weight.

"I love you, you know that?" I said as I wrapped my arms around him, he wrapped the one that wasn't holding Nate around me.

"I do, but I love you more." He said and leaned over to kiss me, we soon forgot where we were until we heard some whistles and cat calls.

"What did I say? Brandy bunch in the making!" Emmett boomed making me blush but I poked my tongue out to him.

The parade started and it was absolutely amazing! It was pretty close to the ones in Disney. There were people dressed up as Jack Frost, Snow Man, Rudolf and the other reindeers on roller skates, the gingerbread men, all the characters from Charles dicken's _A Christmas Carol_, The nightmare before Christmas characters and even the Grinch.

Lastly it was all the Christmas Elves in their colorful clothes and there were a lot of them, I swear Nate's eyes grew wide.

"Look Pixie! It's your people." Emmett said and Alice smiled widely, nodding her head. We all laughed at her.

"Daddy! Is Santa coming?" Tabitha asked excited.

"Yeah Baby, sit on daddy's shoulder so you can see him better." Emmett said as he lifted her up. Soon Santa and Mrs. Clause were here on their giant sleigh.

I gasped.

Edward chuckled at my display of excitement. But come on! It's Santa! He gives gift!

"Look Nate, it's Santa Clause!" I told him. I knew he wouldn't understand until he was at least two years old.

The parade was over and we left for home, our cheeks were all red from being out in the cold for that long. We all went to our respective rooms, Nate was in our room since Esme had the bassinet all set up in there.

"Come here." Edward said as he took my hand in his.

"What are you doing? Nate is in there!" I said but he waved the portable monitor at me. "Okay so where are we going?"

"Shh." He said as he went down to the living room and out on the deck where they had those comfy lounge chairs. Esme and Carlisle had a covered deck which opens up in summer, but stays closed in winter so that we won't freeze. The floors were heated too.

Edward pulled me a little closer, his eyes darkening as he subconsciously licked his bottom lip. I moaned and I felt my entire body heat up.

"Now?" I asked a little giddily as Edward started to shred down his clothes.

"What if someone comes here?" I asked as he started stripping me down. His arms swiped over my hips as he unhooked his fingers inside my panties and pushed them down. I pulled his boxers down as well and saw his impressive erection sprang out.

"No one will." He murmured and we were both butt naked as we walked towards the lounge chairs. Edward sat down on them first.

Edward picked me up and placed me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me and I leaned back into his chest. We noticed the flurry of snow started to fall, it was a perfect white Christmas.

"Thank you." Edward whispered in my ear and kissed the spot below my ears.

"Thank you?" I asked turning around so that I'm straggling him.

"For giving me Nate and this little one who is on its way. It's the best Christmas gift in the world," He told me. "I think I should thank you for them as well." I told him and kissed him lightly.

He opened up his palm that revealed something silver and shiny. I gasped when I saw that it was a square blue topaz, I didn't even want to think about how much it cost. (Picture in my profile)

"It's Nate's birthstone." He whispered as he tied it around my neck and admired it.

"It's beautiful but you should've have waited till tomorrow," I said.

"I couldn't wait."

"Well you're not going to get your gift until next week, I'm sorry." I told him pouting.

"A week?" He asked curiously, I nodded. I couldn't wait until he sees it, I can even imagine his shocked expression.

"Hmm..." He murmured but sitting here on top on him all the while I can feel how excited he is, I crushed my lips with his.

"God Bella…I'm waiting for this since yesterday." He murmured.

I think Emmet was right, we really do go at it like rabbits because it's only been two days since we had sex and Edward looks like he is dying. He hands possessively gripped me and roamed all over my back, finally tangling into my brown locks. I fisted my hands into his hair and plunged my tongue in his mouth. His tongue tangled along mine. Soon we were grinding onto each other and moaning.

His hands came in front of me and rested over my breast.

"Edward." I gasped as he cupped them and started massaging them.

His erection was in between our stomach and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Baby I need you." He groaned and pushed me back a little, I arched my back and he took one nipple into his mouth.

He nipped and played with my nipple in his mouth, switching them every now and then. My hands went down, looking for my prized possession. I started stroking my hands up and down on his shalf.

"Shit! Ahh that feels so good." He hummed and pulled me closer to him.

Our mouths sort each other and I felt his fingers slip inside me, making me gasp. I moaned out loud as I pushed his finger a bit more and grinded against it.

"Bella..." He grunted and I nodded. He pulled out his fingers and lifted me up. I positioned him under me and slowly took him in.

"God." He murmured as I took all of him in. Slowly, he pulled out and thrusted in again. My skin broke out in goosebumps, but not because of the cold air.

"Harder Edward." I begged and try to be as quite as possible. But that would be a little impossible considering that I was having sex with my very sexy husband. He lifted me up and I watched his biceps flex along with his shoulders, I leaned in to suck on his neck as he pushed me back down on him.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked as I felt my orgasm burst through me at the sudden action.

"You're so tight…fuck I love you." He grunted. I was a little bit in haze from the pleasure and Edward's thrust started getting faster.

"Baby come for me one more time…fuck I'm so close." He grunted and he started lifting me up with his arms and pushed me back down.

"I'm close too…" I said as my hands started tucking his hair. He slipping his hand in between us and played with my clit.

"Come love." He purred into my ear and that was my undoing.

"EDWARD! AAAhhhh!" I shrieked as I felt the tremors of ecstasy ignite inside my body. I heard his roar along mines as he reached his own, spilling inside me.

We stayed connected until we got our breathing back. Just then we heard a loud booming laugh followed by, 'Damn Rabbits!' and few more chuckles.

I blushed beet red and Edward chuckled. We both looked at the monitor and I let out a sigh, Nate was still sleeping peacefully in his basinet.

"Merry Christmas love." Edward whispered lovingly.

"Merry Christmas! I love you so much." I replied to him kissing every inch of his face and then finally those lips.

* * *

**WOO HOO Here was my Christmas gift to you guys…so Merry Christmas!! (sorry I couldn't update on Christmas day, but I figured everyone must have been busy with their family anyways) And a very Happy New Year!! Go get shitty… (Only if your 21, but it's okay if your 18 too, I won't tell. I personally think that they should change it to 18 but oh well)**

**Can anyone guess Edward's gift? **

**A: Ooo I know**

**V: What? **

**A: A naked me!**

**V: Umm sorry A, but that's not it...maybe it's time for you to consider that Edward might not...**

**A: DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!**

***V skips away laughing*  
**

**Also…I got nominated for Best stories of 2009 for this story in most original concept, best family moment, best lemon. But in order for me to go to the final round, I will need votes.**

**http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/66481/20624122/1/**

**You can go on there and vote…**

**But to be honest, I just feel super honored to even get nominated. So it doesn't even matter if I don't go to final or not…I'm just glad someone even voted for me for an award!! How cool is that…so again thank you all of you!**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**Yes, I know it's been forever…but I hope you guys forgive me. Please don't hate me..and trust me when I say that I want to write! I just don't get time for it, but hopefully I will be able too again. I would really like to thank all of you that review me because you guys are the only reason I write this and will keep writing this.**

**A special thank you to **_snowyland_** for your very sweet message!**

**I'm in Chicago for business/ family related thing…hopefully I will get time to write here, but I'm not sure.**

**I'm thinking of fast forwarding to couple of years later…because I really don't want to end this story. So there still might be about 10 more chapters left to this story or more, who knows.**

**NOW LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

"Daddy!" I cried as I hugged my father. I think those pregnancy hormones must have finally kicked in. Lord save Edward now...

"Don't tell me you're pregnant again, baby girl." I heard his gruffy voice say, but I could also detect a hint of happiness in it. I immediately blushed and I pulled away from him. I was at my bookstore, catching up on some reading once I was done with all my 'owner' duties. Maggie pretty much handled everything except planning and meeting up with authors. Charlie called me earlier saying he was coming east for some meeting and would stop by at my bookstore.

"Umm yeah…" I told him biting my lips as he started chuckling.

"Well I guess congratulation is in order. Your mother and I both love you and I'm sure she is probably throwing a party in heaven at this news." He said and I tear up again, hugging him.

"Thank you."

"So how old is my grandson?" He asked as we got closer to the portable crib playard where Nate was sleeping.

"Nate is now 6 months old, he is growing up so fast!" I said as I gazed lovingly at my handsome, charming son. He is just like his father in the dazzling department.

"I have to say, he is a handsome young kid." Charlie said and I laughed thanking him.

We chatted for a while, told me to be safe, be happy, give his regards to Edward and he told me to be easy on my husband as well.

_Was I really that bad when I was pregnant?_

Once he left, I came back up to check on Nate. He would soon be awake and then we will leave to go home. I couldn't wait to see Edward. The Christmas gift that Edward was supposed to receive got pushed back two months. I was really bummed about that and Edward just looked plain curious, trying to guess his gift.

It was now few days before Valentine's day and I decided what a better way to give him something, than on Valentine's day? His gift was already here, just hidden in a very secret place.

Emmett and Jasper were giggling and acting like love struck teenagers when they found out about Edward's gift. Well Jasper already knew about it since he was the one to help me get it.

I smiled as I buckled Nate up in the backseat in his car seat. I carefully sat in the driver seat, making sure I'm not bumping into anything accidentally. Last week I was this close to get bumped into the car's steering wheel. The car ahead of me suddenly slammed his brake cause me to do so.

I cried for two hours non-stop in our garage. I started freaking out thinking I would be a bad mother until Edward came home with Nate after running his errands. To say that he was terrified would be an understatement.

After putting a sleeping Nate into the crib, Edward carried me to our bedroom and just snuggled with me for hours till I was able to tell him what happened. I had to beg him to not press charges on the driver ahead of me. How Edward would find that driver, god knows but I'm pretty sure a call to my dad and some traffic light camera would be involved.

Edward said it would be impossible for me to be a bad mother since I was already a wonderful mother to Nate. He said that accidents happen and it will never be my fault, if it does happen. But that still didn't stop me from feeling guilty. I should have had more space between that car and my car. I should have been patient enough and not in a hurry to get home to my son and husband. It isn't just me, it's me and our baby inside of me.

"Bahh!" I heard Nate mumble, probably getting bored and irritated while sitting in the parking lot.

"Sorry baby, mommy's going…I will drive now, slow and safely."

After getting honked for going 20mph on a 50mph road, a trip that takes 8 minutes, which took me 22 minutes, I finally got home.

Yes, I'm paranoid.

My car door was suddenly opened and I taken into the arms of my love, who placed kisses all over my face.

"Bahh…" Nate squealed when he noticed Edward. Edward chuckled and finally pulled out very impatient Nate out of his baby car seat.

"It's okay son, daddy knows. You and I both love speed." Edward told him and I just rolled my eyes.

"Bella…"

"I'm fine, really. All good, Nate is safe, I'm safe and this little one is safe too." I said as I patted my four month belly which wasn't flat anymore. All my hard work and exercise was drowned down the river. But I could never regret it. It's my baby in there, mine and Edward's.

"Love, I don't think you should drive…please don't argue. I'm not saying that you shouldn't ever drive but just not now. I can see how stressing this driving is making you and right now, it isn't healthy for you or our baby." Edward explained.

"Well how will I get to work?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll drive you. Simple." He said shrugging as he placed Nate on the play mat in our living room. Nate immediately busied himself with all his soft toys. I can't believe how fast he grew up.

"Look at him! He can sit…next thing we know he is going to be crawling!" I shrieked and picked up my boy, placing kisses all over his face, making him giggle.

"He does new things every day love, you can't get emotional every time he does that. Within few weeks you will stop breastfeeding him and he will start eating solid food." Edward said smiling and then his smile vanished as he saw my face.

I won't breast feed him? I don't know why but that thought made me cry. I have no idea why but I was sobbing…I felt like that one special connection I had with Nate would go away once I stopped breast feeding him. Whenever I fed him, it felt that it was just him and me, mother and son. Now that will stop as well.

"Bella…shh baby, what did I say?" Edward asked rocking me back and forth.

"Nate" sniff "No" sniff "Breast feeding" sob "Bad mother"

"Oh Bella, you know that it's not true.. There will be many more things that you and Nate will do. Like bath time, him listening to you sing at night…" I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm pregnant." I mumbled out my pathetic excuse and he laughed.

"Don't I know, remember I was the one to get you knocked up." He said proudly and I smacked his chest. This made Nate burst out in fits of giggles.

"Do you like mommy hitting me buddy?" Edward asked chuckling and I smacked him again, earning a wonderful giggle from my son.

"Huh what do you know, he gets the same pleasure out of your pain like I do." I told him jokingly and my very mature husband poked his tongue out to me.

"Well good thing there is another one coming, at least he or she will be on my side." He said sweetly as he placed his palm over my popped out belly.

I snorted.

"You mean on my side because we all know whose side Nate is on." I told him. Nate was a daddy's boy, somehow Edward always got him to do things his way.

"Yeah but he loves you more." Edward stated.

"He loves us the same, just like I do and this little one too." I murmured as I closed my lips over his. I felt him wrap his arms around me as he deepened our kiss. His wonderful smell surrounded me, drowning me in him. I groaned as I locked my arms around his neck, pressing myself as close to him as possible. Our lips moved together and parted, while our tongue tangled along each other. He moaned as he swiped his tongue over mine and nibbled on my bottom lips. My hands found their way into his silky hair and gently massaged him.

He moaned again as his hands slid up towards the sides of my breast. I pulled away just when both of his hands cupped my breast.

"Edward." I warned.

"Well a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do." He said all the while feeling up my boobs.

"Edward! Nate's right here." I said as I pulled his hands away, and he pouted. We looked at Nate, who had rolled over his tummy, his butt sticking up in the air. His left cheeks were all pushed up against the soft mat and we could barely see left eyes. One of his hands was tightly holding 'Eddie' his stuff lion. His light snores could be heard and I don't think I had ever seen anything cuter than this before. Well I did, every night.

This was Nate's usual pose when he slept.

Adorable.

"Aww…take a picture Edward." I whispered.

"Baby we have more than dozens of picture of Nate and his butt up in the air. You take it every time he does it and I'm pretty sure he will keep doing it. Esme said I was the same…" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Hmph." I said as I crossed my eyes. Well every picture is different. Nate is wearing different clothes and he is a day older.

I felt Edward's lip kiss a corner of my mouth, effectively draining me from whatever foul mood I was.

"I think we should put him in his crib. Even though the playmat is soft, it's still hard compared to his crib." I told Edward and he nodded, carefully picking up Nate.

Edward entered our bedroom just as I finished changing into my nightie. Good thing I won't be subjected to shopping for pregnancy clothes that much anymore, since I still have my clothes from few months back.

It's still hard for me to grasp the fact that I'm pregnant…again.

"So it's Valentine's Day tomorrow…" Edward mentioned as he picked me up bridal-style and walked to our bed. I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Yes?"

"Well what do you want to do baby?" He asked as he carefully placed me on the bed, spread my knees apart and lay in between them. My legs automatically hitched over his hips. He was raised up on his elbows and I still had my arms around his neck.

"Just be with you…" I told him, without giving him any hints about his gift.

"You are with me, everyday…you know I planned on taking you away to Greece, but I wasn't sure if you still wanted that, with you being pregnant again..." He trailed away.

"Greece? Really?" I asked him excited, that would be nice. But then I would have to ask my doctor, and then I didn't want to leave Nate either.

"We can still do that if you want?" He asked as he kissed me again, grinding himself against me, making me moan.

"I want too."

"But?"

"But I'm pregnant and then Nate…"

"Yeah that's what I thought too, but there is always next year?" He asked cheerfully and I smiled kissing him again. Soon we were caught up in the heat of passion as our tongues explored each other's mouth, our hands roamed over our body, slowing peeling out our clothes. I felt his stubble lightly scratching me as he placed his open mouth kiss down my neck.

My bra was quickly discarded and thrown somewhere in the room, Edward took one nipple in his mouth, as he pinched and rolled my other nipple in his hands. I pushed his boxers down and he pulled away so that he can remove the last piece of clothing off my body.

Soon we were completely naked and very aroused.

He looked into my eyes with pure love shining through; I beamed at him and pulled him closer, closing my lips over him. I felt his hands stop over my belly, and gently rub it. Silently letting me know how much he loved seeing me pregnant, and how happy he is for our second miracle.

"I love you." I whispered to him as he rubbed his hard erection against my warm core.

"I love you, my love. Forever." He murmured back lovingly. Soon he was inside me and I gasped. This time it was slow and more sensual. We moved together in rhythm, never off beat.

I griped his shoulders as I arched my back, pushing him deeper inside me. Our movements turned faster as I felt the familiar pleasure building up inside me, ready to snap.

"Love..I-I'm.." He grunted as he started thrusting in harder.

"Oh god…" I bit my lip so that I won't scream and wake up Nate. Just then he thrusted two more times and I was thrown over the edge. My toes curled as I arched my back, pushing my breast to his sweaty chest.

"BELLA!" Edward's body shook with pleasure as I felt one of his hands wrapped around my waist, the other one holding my ass, pressing himself deeper inside of me. I felt warm liquid rush inside me, giving me the tingles.

After he rode out his orgasm, he flipped us over so that I was draped over his chest. Our sweaty bodies were panting. I couldn't help but giggle.

His fingers went up and down my spine and I shivered. I felt him kiss the top of my head and cup my face. I looked at his twinkling green eyes, feeling myself drown in them.

"Bella…I'm never going to get enough of you." He told me and I giggled again.

"Well that's good because I will always want you too…inside me." I whispered the last part and he groaned. I gasped when I felt him get harder inside me.

"Oh god, you weren't kidding." I giggled again and he nodded.

Unfortunately we were too tired for another round and fell asleep, cuddling together.

***

I woke up before Edward for once. I looked into the baby monitor, and luckily Nate was still sleeping. But I bet his diaper would be heavy. Edward shifted a little and snuggled even more closer, his head was buried inside my neck, his breath tickling me a little.

"Baby..." I cooed to him. I swear I was shaking with excitement. Today was Valentine's Day and the day I give Edward his gift. He wouldn't know what hit him.

"Mmhh few moreee minutes." He mumbled, trapping me to him.

"If you want...but your Christmas gift is actually here-" Before I could finish my sentence, he had jumped of the bed, scrambling to get to the bathroom.

I laughed.

I walked into the bedroom to see him brushing his teeth, or scrubbing more like it. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

God, he looked so hot in just his boxers.

"You do know that your gift will still be there…so why don't you get dressed and I will start the breakfast." I told him as he washed his mouth.

"Be-laahh…I want my gift now." He said pouting.

"You will…after breakfast." I told him smirking. He stomped away. Who would believe it that he is a 28 year old married man with one son and another one on way? The way he acts, he would pass for five. Well except the fact that is he is tall…has yummy abs…

FOCUS BELLA

I heard Edward's voice through the monitor and I walked into Nate's nursery.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Did you wake our son up for your own entertainment?" I shrieked at him with my hands on my hips. He looked back at me sheepishly, knowing he was caught.

"But love, he was already rolling his tiny hands over his eyes which means he was about to wake up anyways…" He explained and I shook my head. I started making grilled cheese sandwich, hashbrowns and squeezed some fresh orange juice. Just then my phone rang

"Hello."

"Is it time yet?" I heard an excited voice say.

"Oh yeah…are you here?" I asked and then I heard some very manly voice actually squealing.

"What in the world?" I asked.

"It's your brother Bella, but we will be there, even Alice and Rose are here." Jasper said.

"Okay I'll bring him out in ten after breakfast." I told him and hung up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked as he came into the kitchen holding a sleeping Nate in his arms. I glared at him again for waking our son up.

"Just the gardener I'm having an affair with." I told him shrugging.

"Oh good…I guess we are even since I'm having an affair with the maid." He said smugly as he placed Nate on the high chair.

I pulled him closer to me and gave him a big passionate wet kiss. I pulled away to a very dazed Edward, which made me giggle.

"That and every inch of your body is mine." I told him as bought a piece of sandwich near his mouth and he bit into it.

"Same goes for you my love and it's a good thing we don't have a gardener. He would be death." He said seriously.

"Yup and good thing we don't have a maid either." I told him with a giggle.

"I love you baby…so much and Happy Valentine's Day." He told me, kissing my forehead, then my nose and finally my lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." I mumbled over his lips.

"Where is my Christmas gift?" He asked, trying his luck as he pulled away and I rolled my eyes. I pointed towards his plate and said, "Eat."

He pouted and started scarfing down the breakfast.

"DONE!" He announced like a little kid.. I giggled and helped Nate with his baby cereal. I knew he didn't like the oatmeal favor, but I had to feed it to him. It was healthy, but Nate would turn away and push away the spoon, and I put the spoon down reluctantly.

"Like father like son." I said.

I picked up Nate who was just as excited as Edward. Even thought he doesn't speak yet, I know he feels our emotions. I kissed his cheek making him giggle and started walking towards the table where there was a piece of paper and our camcorder.

"Am I getting my gift now?" Edward asked, a wide smile spreading over his face. I smiled just as big and nodded my head.

I handed him a piece of paper.

"Your gift is located where we found one of our greatest news." He read, his smile vanished and a frown replaced it.

"HURRY UP EDWARD! The time is ticking." I told him giddily. He ran up the stairs as I followed behind him, holding Nate over my hips and the camcorder in my other hand, giggling.

I saw him look everywhere in the bathroom, the same one where we found out that I was pregnant, and then find a piece of paper behind the toilet.

"You gift is where we made love," He read. "Baby we make love in a lot of places." He said chuckling.

"Well the one where we make the most…" He laughed running to our bedroom. I followed behind him to see him sighing over another piece of paper that he found behind our pillows.

"Your gift is protected by a lion…we have a lion? Oh EDDIE!" He yelled and flew past me to Nate's room. Nate started giggling as well. Edward found 'Eddie' in Nate's crib.

"Ugh it's wet, does Nate eat him?" He said and I shrugged looking at my innocent looking son.

"Bella please tell me this is the last of it." He said as he found another piece of paper.

"Your gift is where we enter…huh?" He read.

"Well from where we enter." I hinted him.

"Outside?" He asked as he walked down the stair, we followed him out the door.

"Where is it baby?" Edward asked turning around and just when his eyes met mine, he looked past me. He stopped walking and froze.

I couldn't stop bouncing and Nate had started clapping as well. Edward's eyes were huge as saucers. His body was rigid but his eyes darted from me to his gift and then back to me.

"I-it..t-that…Bella?" I was scooped up in his arms, along with Nate.

"IT THAT MY CAR?? A BENTLEY HUNAUDIERES!!!" He shouted out. All I could do was nod my head. I swear my cheeks hurts just from smiling.

"Oh my god…oh my god." he kept on chanting. His face was priceless.

"Yeah dude…you lucky mother-"

"EMMETT!" Rose yelled before my dear brother could complete his sentence.

"Whoa..where did you guys come from?" Edward asked, but his eyes were still fixed on his car. His very sexy car. Even I drooled at its site. It was shiny…black..and just shiny. (Picture in my profile)

"God do you know how much I love you?" He asked and before I could answer, he crushed his lips on mine.

"Wanna ride?" I asked as I showed him the keys. He nodded his head like an excited little boy. I giggled and Alice took Nate from my arms. Nate was giggling and clapping and looking all excited like his father.

I threw him the keys and he caught them and ran towards the driver side. I laughed and sat in the passenger seat.

"Bella? Oh god love…how in the world did you manage to get me this car?" He asked as he turned on the car, it didn't even make a sound. Yup, it was that smooth.

"Jasper had a client, who owned him a favor. I haven't completely paid for the car, but I paid enough to get it. " I told him.

"You know you could have just paid the rest from our joint account." He told me and I smiled.

"Yes but then it won't feel like a gift from me to you." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you so much love...this is, just I don't even know…what I'm saying, but just thank you. The fourth best gift in my life." He said, kissing me.

"Fourth?"

"You being the first…Nate is the second, this little one is the third." He said as he leaned down to kiss my belly.

"I love you." I told him, giving him a short kiss. He intertwined our hands and pulled out of our garage. Our family was cheering us on. Alice was making Nate wave to us. Emmett was pouting, who obviously wanted to drive the car.

"I love you too Bella…but now I'm so in love with this CAR!" He yelled and I laughed, as we speeded through the freeway. It didn't matter than I was in my blue short nightie and Edward was just in his boxers, driving a Bentley.

* * *

**Did you like Edward's surprise? I hope I got it right in writing because I was pretty nervous while writing this, I kinda wanted it perfect.**

**I would like to thank every one of you that voted for me in the best stories of 2009, I AM IN THE FINALS!! I'm voted for the Best Lemon ( The chocolate Balls one, we all know that one was the best) and Best Family moment (It's the one in brazil while they are ATVing)**

**A: Oh yeah…I remember those chocolate balls.**

**V:Hmm they were so yummy…**

**A: Biatch! Thanks for not sharing.**

**V: Well you didn't share the whip cream-**

**A: Ahem I think you're forgetting that your readers can still read this.**

**V: Oh yeah sorry.**


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**Okay so I have whole bunch of announcements to make, well not whole bunch but few. Firstly, I wanted to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and all the motivation you give me! I don't think a simple thank-you is enough, but that's all I can give you for now and a chapter. **

**Secondly, this pains me to tell you but I have to, I think there might be only a chapter and an epilogue left. I know I know, I said that there might be 5-7 chapters left, but I think I was in denial to end this. But after debating and talking with my beta, and others, I have decided that it's time to let go.**

***sniff***

**I also mentioned this before that there won't be a sequel and I just wanted to say that it's true, there WON'T be a sequel. But I might, just maybe post outtakes once it's complete.**

**Lastly, this isn't a good-bye because there are several ideas brewing in my head for a new story and I can promise you guys that, that there will be a new story posted soon after I complete this one.**

**So hopefully I will see familiar people follow me in my new journey.**

***sniff***

**Sorry I'm still a little sad about ending this, but I'm happy with where it ends and I absolutely love this story. Also, I can always add an outtake if I miss it way too much.**

**NOW LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

I stared at myself in the mirror for a long ten minutes, taking in my appearance. My hair was the same except they were a bit longer, it came all the way down my lower back in mahogany waves. My skin was the same shade of porcelain, cream white as Edward calls it. My eyes the deep chocolate brown, my lips were pouty red that my dear husband loves.

As we go down, I have to admire my assets. I guess getting pregnant twice does wonders to your boobs. They were Amazing. I managed to keep my waist thin after our second baby was born, by going to gym three times a week with Edward who still has his yummy six pack abs or was it eight? My mind begins to fuss out when I see him shirtless.

My hips were curvy and I stood at 5 feet 3 inches.

I heard a boy's shriek followed by a chuckles of a baby. A wide smile appeared on my face as I quickly pulled on a dark blue tank and my yoga pants. I ran my hand through my hair and left the bathroom, still smiling.

I gasped as I entered my living room which had mud prints all over the floor. Well there were two tiny foot prints, one a little bigger than the other, and then a man's foot print.

It was a dead giver on who the culprits were.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I entered my kitchen where the prints ended.

"MOMMY!" Nate screamed and started running towards me.

"Stop it right there mister, why are you covered in mud, huh?" I asked with my hands on my hips, raising an eyebrow.

"Love…you see these two, okay well me too, umm us yeah we were umm outside?" Edward started saying looking panty dropping hot. His hair was perfectly disheveled, his white shirt was covered in mud and tiny hand prints were all over it. The tee shirt was wet, so that the shirt stuck to his stomach showing off his abs and he was holding our two year old in his arms that was covered in mud as well.

"Yesh mommy, it was sooo smuch fun. Daddy threw me mud! It as awwshum, but then Romeo didn't want toooo. And then I push Romeo in mud. He shaarted cryin but then after playing wiich me and daddy, he was laughing too!" Nate ratted his father off by giving me a full description of the event.

"Really? You all did this while I was in the shower? You messed up our entire house in 30 minutes? And you! You're supporting our sons creating this mess?" I waved my hand around.

"Be-lah! Baby it was fun and they will help you clean the house, I will help you." Edward pouted causing Nate and Romeo to pout as well.

I don't know what they do, but those three have some weird connection. I'm not saying that my sons don't have a connection with me. There are days when they don't want to me around anyone but me, their mommy. They won't even go to Edward. Especially our little one, my Romeo. He was two years old with my hair color, but even Romeo had Edward's emerald eyes. Not that I'm not complaining. Although Edward wanted one of our sons to have my eyes.

Romeo was just like me though. He was quiet most of the times, and liked reading books, well picture books for now and being independent, even when he is just two. Nate was almost three since they only have 10 month gap between them.

"Mamaa…" I heard Romeo say as he stretched his hands out, telling me to take him in my arms.

"Oh no honey, mommy just took a shower and you are a dirty boy now." I told him but then his lips started quivering. I bit my lips as I glance at Edward who was looking at Romeo with an amused expression.

"Yeah Bella, why aren't you taking your son?" He asked smirking and I glared at him. Tears started falling down Romeo's cheeks and I rushed over to take him in my arms. To hell with my clothes.

"He really has you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?" Edward asked and I rolled my eyes at him, not denying a thing.

"Mommy you're dirthhy!" I heard Nate say and giggling. I looked at myself and found little muddy hand-prints all over me.

"So I am." I said laughing.

"Alright boys, let's get clean up and help mommy." Edward said and both our boys obediently followed their father to the bathroom. I sighed and smiled to myself. I guess I will just help Edward later…you know to clean up his body and mine.

I giggled, fully aware to where this will lead too.

I glanced around our home, smiling at the muddy foot-prints, random toys on the floor. Then walked over to my wall of pictures. Since I'm not all that crafty like Alice to make scrapbooks that she has for her only daughter, Coco Bella Hale, who is named after me since I meet her up with Jasper, I decided to at least buy pretty frames and place our memories in them.

I smiled at a picture of me when I was 6 months pregnant with Romeo. We were out in the back, which had an amazing view of the beach with tropical trees and plants surrounding it, it was the same place where Edward and I made love. Edward had his arms around my belly and our 8 month old son was in my lap giggling while looking up at his father. My face was turn a little towards Edward and I was beaming up at him. His face has the same loving look he has when he looks at me. We had to wait an extra two months to find out Romeo's sex because our second baby was a little stubborn and wouldn't let his parents see if he was a boy or girl. This time, I didn't bother or couldn't bear to see Edward's pout at being denied to see baby's sex. It was funny to see him get all excited for our doctor's appointment and then bummed due to the fact that our baby was hiding his privates from the view, making it unable for the doctor to tell us. I glanced back at the picture smiling, Edward had taken me and Nate to our Florida summer house, right after we found out that our second baby was a boy. I knew that Edward was hoping for a girl, but soon it didn't matter. Our boys are precious.

"Edward Jr! Stop splashing…your messing up the bathroom son." I heard Edward scold Romeo.

"Edward?" I walked in to the bathroom with my hands on my hips.

"I meant Romeo?" He said innocently.

Oh yeah…I remember the day I gave birth to him, we still haven't picked a name since I want being stubborn and wanted to name him Romeo. Edward had flat out refused to name him that, but we all know who won in the end.

"_Edward…" I said as calmly as possible in-between my contractions._

"_No Bella, I don't like the name or the guy with that name. He was aggressive, murdered his love's cousin and couldn't stand up for their love." Edward said and my blood was boiling at this point._

"_Well sorry to know you think that about my favorite character. How come you liked Romeo before you knew I liked him? Huh? You thought of him as a wonderful lover…blah blah and once I told you ...OUUCHH!!...once I told you about me, having a crush on him, you stopped liking him." I told him smugly._

_He opened and closed his mouth several times, before stammering out a pathetic excuse._

_It's official, my husband is the most jealous and possessive of all. Why is this making me hot?_

"_Bella…please baby. Why can't we name him Edward Jr.? Doesn't that sound good?" He pleaded and I glared at him._

"_How about we name our son Edward Jr. when you pop him out!" I snapped at him and cringed when another contraction hit me._

_I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose and take several breaths, my eyes started watering up and I was sobbing loudly._

"_Bella! Oh love, I'm so sorry. You can name our kid Romeo, I don't care…please don't cry love. It isn't healthy for you or our son, Romeo. See I even called him Romeo, I think I'm warming up pretty quickly." He started saying and rubbing a hand behind my back._

"_Thank you." I told him brightly and he looked flabbergasted._

"_B-bella, you manipulator!" He said and started chuckling."No wonder I'm madly in love with you because no one can control me like you do."_

"_I love you too Edward, but I really hate you now for making me go through this again, after only 10 months of doing the same thing and giving you Nate." I told him, cradling my belly and wishing for our son to come our already._

"_I still love you...and you Edward Jr." I heard him whisper the last part and I smacked him in the head._

I was brought back to reality after I heard my babies giggles and chuckles. I laughed when I noticed Edward's wet hair, face, chest, and oh those amazing abs.

Just then I felt myself being splashed with water, making me squeal. "EDWARD!" I yelled at him and took one of Nate's or Romeo's rubber duckie and squirting the water onto Edward's face.

"Ugh Bella…just wait until your back in our bedroom, I have perfect punishment for you my dear." He spoke huskily and I blushed. Now he was just playing dirty by getting me hot and bothered.

We then quickly cleaned up our boys and the rest of our house. Nate and Romeo were in their respective rooms, taking their naps while I was currently being carried to our master bathroom for some punishment.

I love my life!

***

We were at the Hamptons for our monthly dinner that Esme had made us go for past three years. She just couldn't stay away from her grandkids and now she makes us, Alice and Jasper, their daughter Coco Belle Hale and then Rose, Emmett, Tabitha, Adam and the newest addiction, Irene Lillian Swan who was 5 month old and a clone of Rose to come to dinner.

"Alright boys, let's see who can beat the all mighty Emmett in a wrestling match." Emmett said to Adam, Nate and even my little one Romeo, in once of Carlisle's huge chairs in the family room while puffing out his chest.

"I can totally beat you dad." Adam said who was now almost 5 years old and Nate nodded his head. Edward had taken Romeo in his lap and was chuckling at the kids.

"Adam, daddy let's you win that's why. I will show you how to beat daddy." Tabitha who was 8 years old and looked like a perfect blend of Emmett and Rose came strolling in.

"Bella, come on…pretty please make your special desert." Alice said and pulled me in to the kitchen. She really hasn't changed much after her pregnancy. She is still tiny and slim.

"Alright alright." I told her and went to work while Esme, Rose, Alice and I laughed about silly things in life. Irene started crying and Rose went to one of the rooms to feed her.

Coco and Nate both ran in together in the kitchen. Coco was only 4 months younger than Nate, since Alice found out she was pregnant in my 5th month of pregnancy. It was fun having someone being pregnant with you, except I didn't like shopping for babies part with Alice. She somehow had more energy when she was pregnant.

"Mommy…food." Romeo said as he pulled my dress since I didn't have pants on.

"Alright baby, come on." I said as I picked him up and held him over my hips. I was sure Nate was too, but he must be busy playing around with his uncle Emmy.

"Kids! If you want food, you better come to the kitchen." I yelled out and I heard shrieks and giggles. Edward came in with Nate on his shoulders. I smiled at the similarities between them, same eyes, same shade of messy bronze hair. Except the nose, Nate had my nose.

"I'm taller than mommy!" Nate said as soon as his eyes found me.

"Wow you sure are, you're even taller than your daddy!" I told him. Romeo pouted and pointed at Nate which meant than he wanted to sit on Edward's shoulder as well.

Nate being an amazing older brother, stepped down and let Romeo sit.

"You're the most amazing older brother, you know that?" I told Nate as I kissed his nose, making him giggle as he nodded.

Soon the kids had eaten and were close to falling asleep, Esme brought out the dessert I made as soon as we had our dinner as well.

"I would just like to thank all of you for coming. Edward and Alice, you both have no idea about how your mother and I feel when we see both of you happily married with kids. Of course Emmett, you are like a son to us and it's an honor for us that you let us be grandparents to your kids. Jasper, I think you're perfect for my daughter and great asset to our company. Bella, what can we say, I really do think that you have brought us all together. It was only four of us, but as soon as you entered Edward's life, you not only brought happiness to him but all of us. So again, thank you all for being here." Carlisle ended the speech and us girls being emotional, shed a few tears.

Edward threw an arm around me and brought me closer to him so that he can kiss my lips and tell me how happy he is and loves me.

"I love you too, so much and I'm so happy." I whispered and kissed him.

Soon we all left, since tomorrow was a Monday. My bookstore had grown a lot since past few years. I brought the space next to it, as soon as it was available. I even got an offer from a movie that had well-known actors in it, to shoot a scene at my bookstore. Ever since then, people flooded to my bookstore.

I hired more people and Maggie took over most of my job, her kids took over her old job. I was basically the owner who had the luxury to just sit and earn money. But I preferred to still help, mingle with my customers whenever I'm there.

Nate and Romeo loved to spend their time there and always attended the Saturday story-telling that happened every Saturday, read by an up-coming author or a well-known author.

***

"God damn it!" Edward yelled out and I ran to see the commotion. He was pointing at the toilet and I looked inside, only to grimace at the thing.

"Oh yeah, I have heard about this. We have officially entered the potty-zone." I told him as I saw my three year old running butt naked all over the house.

"I don't wanna potty! I don't wanna potty!" He chanted.

There was whole bunch of toilet paper clogging the toilet and now Edward was pumping all of that out. He knows that I won't do it, so now he is stuck with it while I fetch our butt naked son.

"Natey, come to mama." I said and I heard his giggles from downstairs. I saw his little butt peeking from under the coffee table. I bursted out laughing at the scene causing Nate to bang his head on the table.

I then heard his yelp of pain followed my loud sobs and crying.

"Come here baby," I took him in my arms and started hushing him. "Shhh sweetie, you're a big boy now aren't you? Mommy will put magic ice on you and it will go away. Okay?" I told him and he nodded his head and sniffed. I kissed the top of his head and carried him to the kitchen.

Once I knew he was feeling much better, I took him to the bathroom to find that Romeo had occupied it.

Now Romeo was a whole different story. He loved going potty because he knows that once he is there, it's his golden seat. We can't make him eat his healthy vegetables or go take a nap. So he takes his sweet time to potty while bursting out nursery rhymes the best he can. Half of it is gibberish anyways.

"I wanna potty mommy." Nate pouted and I rolled my eyes at him. Edward was just chuckling. I took Nate to the other guest bathroom and placed the baby seat on it for him to sit on.

"All good?" I ask him.

"Yesh, can you pleash close the door?" He asked politely and I smiled. Nate loved doing big-boy things since he believes he is older because Romeo is younger than him. He likes to cut up his own food, unlike Romeo, who likes Edward or me to cut it for him.

As I left the bathroom, I was taken into the arms of the love of my life. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. His hands moved at the slow pace up and down on my back. I moaned a little, causing Edward to groan and push me closer to him. I raised my head so that my lips were an inch away from his.

He gave me his crooked loving smile and closed the gap between us. My hands automatically went into his bronze locks and my lips furiously moved along with his. I heard him grunt as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth.

I moaned and tangled my tongue with his. We pulled away a little to breath but Edward sucked my bottom lip. I pulled away a little, only to nibble at his bottom lip and then started kissing him passionately.

We were pulled out of making out by our son.

"Ewww are you eating mommy, daddy?" Nate said disgusted. I laughed as Edward blushed.

"No baby, when mommy and daddy love each other, they kiss. But only old people do that." I added quickly.

"Kay." He shrugged as he ran off towards his toys.

We could still hear Romeo singing in the bathroom, he was now singing, 'Baa Baa Black Sheep.'

"Son, I think you're done." Edward told him as he entered the bathroom again.

"Nooo." Romeo shrieked and started to force himself to poop and his face was all red.

"Okay well, calm down. You have ten more minutes and that's it." Edward told him.

"Daddy…sing." He asked him sweetly. Un-oh not that voice. I knew how much Edward hated signing nursery rhymes, but somehow Romeo always got him to sing.

"Yes, honey…please sing 'Wheels on the bus' you are awfully good at that." I told him winking.

"Do you want me to double up your spanks, dear?" Edward asked slyly.

"Promise?" I asked him in my sexy tone and from the groan he gave out, I knew it work. He then ignored me and started singing while Romeo joined him.

"Round…round… all thou tooowwwnnn!" I heard Romeo yell out the song.

I was watching Nate play when I heard the phone ring and it was Esme.

"Hi mom." I said. I had started calling her that soon after Romeo was born, she filled in for Renee even though she never tired to take my mother's spot. I think she was as close to me as I was with Renee and I was glad to have her.

"Hello dear, are you all packed?" She asked and I couldn't help but grin goofily. Edward and I were going on a second honeymoon to Greece. Edward had planned for us to go earlier but since we found out that I was pregnant with Romeo, we decided not to go. We never really got a chance to go until now.

"Yes, I'm all packed and excited, but then I'm a little sad too." I told her.

"It's understandable, but dear, you will be gone for only a week. Plus I promise to take good care of my grandsons. You don't need to worry, just enjoy yourselves." She told me.

"Oh I'm sorry Esme, I didn't mean it like that. Off course I have no doubt that the boys will be fine with you, it's just that I will miss them because I never really stayed away from them for that long." I told her.

"Just have fun dear, trust me when I say, you need it." She told me and I smiled. We chit-chatted a little and then hung up.

I cleaned up the house, the boys were napping and Edward helped me pack last few things. We were done and then we just ordered dinner for us, while I made something healthy for Nate and Romeo.

Edward was in the kitchen helping me.

"Bella?"

"Hmm..."

"I love you." He said goofily and I grinned back at him like a fool.

"I love you more." I told him and he snorted and then swiftly crashed his lips on mine.

Ladies and Gentlemen, the honeymoon has started…

* * *

**I know you guys wanted a girl, but I just want them to have two boys…it's just more naughty that way. Anyways, so one more chapter *sob* left. It might after they are back from their honeymoon, who knows and the epilogue will be like a few years later. I don't want it to be when Edward and Bella are all old. Plus, I want something to write about, if I do, do those outtakes.**

**Also I just remembered, my dear friend Marjoriie has translated this story into French, it's pretty amazing even though I can't understand a word of it.**

**Here is the link for it http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5692044/1/**

***Tear* Aww this is my second last AN!**

**A: Aww my V, it's okay…hang in there. I know you can do it.**

**V: Thanks A, it's hard to end this but I still have like a chapter and epilogue left.**

**A: True, hey how about a last interview with our one and only Mc Hottie?**

***V gasps***

**V: OMG, that's a great idea.**

**Alright peeps, this is your one last chance to ask Edward ANYTHING you want, one last good-bye interview that I will post along with the epilogue. I will try to get answers from him for everyone, but if it's a lot, then I will pick one of the best ones. So try and think of a snarky question that our dear Edward loves to answer. **


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: I don't own this, just the plot.**

**So I live in Virginia, and as much as I hate snow…while been buried in like 30 inches of snow, I couldn't be happier. You know why? CAUSE I CAN WRITE!! No college or work…WOOHOO**

**I do hate the shoveling part cause I was trying to get the snow on top of my car…and I was balancing myself on the mountain of snow, I took one step and BOOM! Almost the bottom half of my body was covered in snow.**

**That was the last of me shoveling. **

**So here it is….my last chapter. I'm so sad but happy too, it's like a bittersweet moment for me. Now there is only an epilogue left.**

**But don't you guys worry! I WILL POST MY NEW STORY SOON! I know what I want to write, but I haven't written a summary for it yet, I might post it with the epilogue who knows.**

**There are sooooooooooooooo many of you that I would like to thank, but honestly I think it would take me an entire day. I love you my very loyal readers (you know who you are) I love talking to you guys through pm's or reviews. You really make my day. Off course I would also like to thank you anonymous people since I can't send you a review reply telling you my thanks.**

**Umm yeah..I guess this was my last lame AN *sniff* for this story that is, don't think you guys can get rid of me this easily.**

**NOW LET'S GET READING! UH HUH UH HUH!! OOo yeah…check it out...(I promise I'm not drunk, or just maybe I slipped something in my hot chocolate *insert angel smiley face*)**

**A: I apologize on behalf of this story's writer.**

**V: Hey! Get out of my AN.**

* * *

BPOV

I pulled out of the driveway with my two sons. The car wasn't even pulled out half-way when they started talking loudly. It wouldn't be a bother to me, but they both usually wanted a response from me.

"Mom, who would win a fight between an anaconda and a shark?" Nate asked. I racked my brains to think who the anaconda was in the first place, before my brain conjured up an image of a huge snake.

"Mommy…" I heard Romeo say, but then got interrupted by his elder brother.

"And on land and water." Nate added after much thinking.

"Mom, yisten to me. It's my turn to talk!"

"So mom, who would win?" queried Nate, my four year old spoke again, ignoring his younger brother Romeo.

"Umm.." I thought out loud, wishing to god that Edward was here.

Why did boys have to be so weird?

A smile graced my face as I thought about what will happen today, I was pretty sure that the balls will be in my court and Edward's, since we were a team.

"Mom, wouldn't the anaconda win?"

"Mom, Mommy, are you yistening? I wanna talk!" yelled the youngest, kicking the back of my seat.

What do I do? I do what any other red-blooded American mother would do. I turn up the radio and jam to the latest hits.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Want your bad romance  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

My sons were momentary shocked, but it only lasted for two minutes. Not that I excepted anything more than that, it was our normal routine while we went grocery shopping so that they can buy every unnecessary unhealthy junk for themselves, and I have to be the bad mother to stop them. Edward stays the cool dad.

Hmmph

"Mom that's too youd!" complained the three year old, Romeo.

"I'm deaf!" Nate shrieked.

I rolled my eyes and lowered the volume, while both of them continued another discussion on which ice cream is better. Original Chocolate or the classic vanilla.

"Mommy! Tell em I'm yight." Romeo whined.

"We are here, honey." I said as I parked the car. The argument was forgotten and my sons were turned into bouncing sticks.

Once we were done, we left home. Thankfully they were too tired to do anything, but I managed to get those sleepy heads to their rooms. They were out like a light as soon as their heads touched the pillow. I walked towards Nate's sleeping form and kissed his forehead, running my hand through his unruly hair.

"Luvp mommy." Nate mumbled in his sleep. A habit he picked up from me.

"I love you too baby."

It's amazing how alike Edward and Nate are, all the little things that people won't notice that I do. I see Edward in him every day, from the way he scrunches up his nose, to him having those cute sleepy eyes in the morning, from that crooked grin that both my boys have to even pinching the bridge of his nose. A habit he just started picking up from his father when 'mommy won't give him the cookies'.

I smiled and walked into Romeo's room, his green eyes were peeking from his comforter. We had just gotten him the big boy bed, with the siding, just in case he does fall.

"Why aren't you napping, honey?" I asked softly as I settled near him on the bed. He quickly moved his head to my lap and snuggled closer towards me.

"Can you mhum me daddy's song?" He asked quietly.

"You mean hum your lullaby?" I asked and he nodded. I chuckled and started humming the song Edward composed for Romeo. Romeo was soon in his own wonderful world.

"Love you baby." I said and kissed his forehead.

Edward was in the music room from last couple of weeks, it was typical of him to write something amazing when we receive good news. He wrote one for me long time ago, then for Nate and lastly, for Romeo. Well until now.

I left his room and settled onto the sofa flipping through the mommy-to-be books. Then the next thing I knew was being carried to our bed.

"Edward?" I asked drowsily. It seemed like I feel asleep along with our sons.

"Yes, love. Don't you think you know enough about babies by now?" He asked chuckling.

"Well, I just want to be ready for everything. Even if it's our third time being pregnant." I told him giddily.

"I think you're perfect." Edward, being the cheeseball he is, said.

"Come here." I said as soon as I was laid down on the bed, I brought his lips on mine. One of my hands was at the back of his neck while the other was tangled in his hair. Both his hands gripped my hips, while he easily laid in-between my knees. He groaned and pushed his tongue inside my mouth, making mew in response.

"I love you so much." I breathed out.

"Love you too babe," He moaned as I kissed his jaws and neck. "Love, you make me crazy…even after all these years."

"Don't worry handsome, you make me wet by just touching me." I purred in his ears, earning myself a low growl that rumbled in his chest.

What can I say? I'm a horny when I'm pregnant…come to think of it, it seems that Edward gets just as horny as me when he sees me pregnant.

"Bella, our appointment is in an hour. I want to see my baby girl." Edward managed to get out. That made me smile widely and my hand went to my belly, caressing it. I felt Edward's hand over me, doing the same thing.

"You really think it's a girl this time?" I asked him.

"Well I hope there is…third time's a charm right?" He asked laughing.

"It better be, because I'm not popping anymore of your babies." I told him jokingly. Who knows with this man.

"You know you can't deny me anything." He told me and I know all too well that I can't deny this man anything. That just made me think of our honeymoon and I was pregnant right after we came back.

Just then we heard the doorbell, it meant that our crew was here. They wanted us to go to the doctor's, come back and celebrate, no matter if it's a girl or a boy.

"I'll get it." Edward said, giving me a quick kiss.

I changed and made myself presentable before I went back downstairs.

"Oh dear! Look at you, your glowing and your belly…" Esme gushed and gave me a careful hug. Yup, that was my five month belly.

"Aww Bella, you're so having a girl. You just look way too cute this time around." Alice said, her daughter Coco perched over her hips. It's really amazing to see our tiny Alice hold her two and half year old. We all thought that her belly might drop with the baby's weight when she was pregnant, but nope, our Alice was pretty darn strong. I was so proud and admired her, even after being in delivery for almost 24 hours and a month early, she did amazing job and Coco was born a perfect baby.

"Come on Alice, please don't ruin our fun with your so called pyshicness. Take your snow globe somewhere else." Edward told her teasingly and Alice being mature poked her tongue out.

"Kids!" Esme gave them the glare and they quieted down, causing Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I to laugh.

"Autie Bellarina! I made you cupcakes." Adam said and I gasped.

"Those looks amazing! Thank you!" I told him.

"You're not supposed to give her now…after she tells us the news." Tabitha being the older sister told her brother.

Adam pouted.

"Don't worry honey, I will act surprised again." I told him giving him the wink, causing him to beam at me.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Don't go making another baby if this one isn't a girl, Eddie!" My brother yelled out and I rolled my eyes at him.

"EDWARD!" My husband yelled out.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't say anything to his comment, my dear husband." I told Edward.

"You know it's true." He swatted my ass, making me giggle.

"Oh god…they are having a million babies." We heard Jasper say. I blushed, realizing that they all saw that.

We were at the doctor's office, my feet were constantly tapping the floor while I chewed my nails anxiously.

"This feels awfully like a déjà vu." Edward murmured.

"Yup, been there…done that." I told him sarcastically.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked.

"I dunno, I just am okay? It's the knowing part making me nervous. If we just decided not to know the sex, everything would be fine…" I told him.

"Bella…Jesus not again!" He said.

"Why not, huh?"

"It will help you while delivering, knowing that it's our baby girl," He said as if it's obvious. "Plus, you won't be this anxious then."

"Actually, I would be in too much pain to be anxious." I told him.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?" I squeaked out and followed the nurse. After the routine check-up and all that, I was sitting on those uncomfortable cold seat-table- chair, whatumacallit that was covered in paper.

Edward had my hand in both of his, constantly kissing my knuckles, while biting his lips. A nervous habit he picked up from me. I giggled at him, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who is nervous now?" I asked and he looked sheepish.

"So ready for this third little nudger?" Dr. Carmen asked and we nodded hastily.

"Alright…here we go." She murmured as she squirted the gel, and starting roaming the device over my belly. All our eyes were clued to the monitor. Suddenly, she stopped moving and clicked a few keys making the image zoom in.

"Ready?" She asked almost as excited as us.

"Please…" I murmured.

"Edward has his wish, congratulations you're both going to be proud parents of a sweet little baby girl!" She told us and like a teenager, I let out a scream of joy.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my-" I was stopped in the middle of my chant due to Edward's wonderful and sinfully lips. My brain went fuzzy as a response and my hand were digging in his messy hair.

"Thank you love. I love you so damn much…thank you." He mumbled in between kisses.

"Ahem." Dr. Carmen cleared her throat, and looked at us in amusement.

We soon left the doctor's office with pictures of our baby girl. I couldn't wait to see her. Will she have my hair like Romeo does? Have Edward's green eyes like all our babies? Of will she be different and have my eyes?

"I think I have a name for her." Edward said suddenly when we were in our car.

"You do?" I asked him.

"Yes, love. It came to my mind as soon as you told me you were pregnant. I just had the feeling that this one is my girl." He said and I melted at his words.

"Can I know?" I asked.

"Callie." He said and a wide smile appeared on my face.

"You called me that on our honeymoon saying it means beautiful in Greek." I told him.

"Yup and what a better name for my daughter than that? When your name means beautiful as well. You both are my two beauties." He said and I swooned at his words.

"And our boys?"

"My pillars and strength. I can't live without anyone of you and its all thanks to you, love." He said and I kissed him passionately.

"Let's go, I miss my boys." I told him and he nodded just as eagerly.

On the way home, I remember vividly the night we conceived Callie…

_The warm breezy air blew through the wide windows of our hotel suite in Santorini, Greece. It's been two days since we were here, and we had managed to see everything they offer. From the tourist spots, to the beaches, even the hammam- a Turkish bath to the grand soft bed of our suite. I especially loved the last one._

_Today Edward wanted us to see Santorini as locals, which means local food and walking. I missed those donkey rides though, AKA Santorini's taxi service. He had told me to be ready for an amazing, but casual romantic date._

_So here I was, dressed in a short empire waist white dress and a pair of sandals. Edward entered our suite in jeans and a cotton grey coat, looking very much edible. _(Picture in my profile)

"_Hey." He said as he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a kiss. I felt him tuck something near my left ear. I turned to look at the mirror and it was a pretty yellow flower._

"_Thank you." I said simply, pulling him in for another kiss._

"_Ready?" He asked and I nodded my head eagerly. He took my hand in his and we walked out of our hotel which was a mansion on top of the cliffs of caldera looking towards the Aegean Sea in the Mediterraneans. _

_It was really a spectacular view. The pathways were on the edge giving the pedestrian a scenic journey. All the houses, shops, buildings were painted chalky white with some blue thrown in there. We walked up the steps and down the steps. I stopped occasionally to buy some souvenirs to take home, Santorini were famous for their ceramic plates with beautiful artistry. The shops were so close to each other, and there was only a little passageway, but the amount of people fit in that little street was truly impressive. Edward had buried me into his chest while walking, murmuring about wanna-be Greek god- low lives. I giggled to myself and kept on walking, but that didn't stop me from kissing him every once in awhile smiling smugly at those tourist girls and few local ladies._

"_Ahh here we are, Ambrosia Café. It's been own by a Sea Captain, who founded it in 1864, now his son's son's son have been taking care of it." Edward told me. _

"_You would know that." I told him proudly, tip toeing and kissing his jaws. He grinned crookedly at me with those twinkling green eyes that reminded me of Nate and Romeo._

"_Can we call our sons?" I asked, biting my lips. I know that we were only here for about a week, but being a mother, you can't help but miss your babies._

"_You don't need to ask love, after all I miss them just as much." He murmured sweetly. We were given an amazing seat in the house. It was at the corner with two seats cuddled together facing towards the sea and Santorini._

"_Wow." I said. _(Picture in my profile)

_Edward and I managed to get a good reception and called Esme, since Nate and Romeo were staying with their grandparents. Nate said he was having fun, but my younger baby Romeo cried. My heart broke listening to him but after promising that mommy and daddy will be back in two days, he was happy. _

_We then ordered our meal, the traditional cold appetizer such as tzatziki and dolmades. We then had Santorini's famous fish and zucchini pie which was basically zucchini, feta cheese and herbs. Our wine was coming unlimited but I stayed in limit. Edward preferred to only take a couple of sips and watch me get a little tipsy._

"_I'm not getting drunk, just so you know." I told him raising an eyebrow. It was the time of twilight and let me tell you, sunset while sitting here was one of the best experience I ever had._

"_Are you ready for the last part of our date?" He asked me._

"_Yes." I beamed up to him._

_We walked down the steps towards the harbor and finally stopped in front of a nice small yacht called Santa Maria ._(Picture in my profile)

"_Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, everything is ready for sailing," An older gentlemen smiled up to us. "My boy, Miklos will sail you up to the best spot and then leave you both alone. He will come back and sail you back by tomorrow afternoon. Have a wonderful night." He winked at us and dipped his hat, walking away. I blushed off course._

"_How will Miklos come back?" I asked Edward._

"_You see that tiny boat? His buddy with follow us and take Miklos with him, so that we have the yacht all by ourselves. It's a part of the honeymoon package." He said and kissed my nose. I was blushing like crazy by now. _

_As we started sailing in the Aegean, I noticed it started getting darker. Edward brought out bread and cheese and we munched on them, while Miklos finds the best and secluded part in the sea for us. I noticed there were many other yachts or sailing boat out, just standing still in the water. Either they were fishing or are on their honeymoon. I picked the latter._

"_Échete mia o raía nýchta." Miklos said winking at us. It didn't take me a dictionary to know what he meant._

"_Ef charistó," Edward said gratefully. "Parakaló." he said and waved, leaving us alone on the yacht._

"_This is beautiful, thank you."_

"_You know there used to be a monster called Minotaur who was kept in an underground labyrinth that was in the seas and cliffs here. Theseus came and killed the beast, because he fell in love with the King's daughter, Ariadne. She helped find his way through the labyrinth by using her lovely hair." Edward told me._

"_Wow, that's a sweet love story." I told him, turning around in his arms._

"_That's what you are to me, Bella. You always help me find my way, you're my strength, my love. I can't live without you or even breath and I don't want too." He murmured softly and tears were coming out of my eyes._

_I sniffed and he wiped my tears._

"_Why do you have to be so romantic and cheesy!" I said and he laughed. "It just so happens that I like our love story better…you know, getting drunk, marrying in Vegas…having your babies." I purred the last part in his ears. Just like I knew it, his body gave a shudder. _

"_I like our love story too…and what you said earlier, umm I was wondering if umm.." He starting saying but I stopped him._

"_I'm not on birth control." I said and before I knew it, Edward had picked me up, his lips attached to mine and we were walking to the tiny bedroom in the boat._

"_How did you know that I wanted to have another baby?" He asked as he pulled my dress over my head._

"_Don't think I didn't notice you whining to get your baby girl." I said, earning a large grin from my husband. I unbuttoned his shirt while he kicked off his pants. My come-hither look was attended by Edward, and he closed his lips over mine. He immediately intensified the kiss and moving his tongue against mine. He tasted so sweet, like honey and I wanted more. My fingers were weaving through his hair as his hand moved down my side. I had turned my body towards him and once his hand reached the back of my knee, he hitched it up onto his hip. His hand moved to my ass and squeezed causing me to moan against his lips._

_We desperately needed air so we broke our kiss, but his lips found purchase on my neck and I threw my head back reveling in the feel of his tongue moving against my skin. His hand moved between us and he began massaging my now heated core. He rubbed my clit through my thin lace panty and I panted heavier._

_I hooked my fingers under his boxers and pushed them down. His impressive cock jutted out and I started stroking him, working him up and down, earning his encouraging groans. His lips start placing open mouthed hot kisses along my neck, and then he started sucking the pulse point below my ear furiously._

"_I need you Bella.." He murmured and pulled down my panties. I was dripping wet by now._

_Edward got to his knees and spread my legs, before his tongue swiped through my wet folds._

"_Oh god." I moaned as Edward's tongue teased my entrance and plunged it inside. His tongue darted in and out of me quickly before he moved to suck my clit into his mouth. I pushed my ass out, but he held me steady while licking me._

_He moaned with my clit in his mouth and I lost it. I could feel his mouth working to lick me up. Edward rose up, but I quickly turned around and pushed him back against another wall, dropping down on my own knees and took him in my mouth._

"_Fuck Bella!" He grunted. His hips buckled towards my mouth, but then I found myself being pulled away from his glory and laid down on the bed with Edward hovering above me._

_He kissed my chin, my cheeks, my ears and then took my bottom lips in between his, sucking it gently. Both of his hand gripped my legs and locked it behind his hips. My right hand was massaging the hair on back of his neck while my left hand was interlocked with his._

_Our eyes locked with each other, I saw the passion and lust in his eyes, but most importantly it was love. That tender loving look he has that always makes me come undone. I rolled my hips, feeling his tip go inside me._

_Both of us moaned and he rested his forehead over mine, slowly I felt him enter inside me, until he was completely buried._

"_Oh Edward…"_

_He started pulling out and then pushed back in, the electricity between us was buzzing and my brain felt fuzzy. All I could feel, smell, hear, see and taste was Edward. _

"_Bella." My name sounded like a wonderful melody when spoken from his mouth._

"_Hmm faster."_

_His thrust increased rapidly, and our loud moans filled the entire boat. _

"_You feel incredible, Bella…I don't think I can last longer baby." He grunted as he slammed inside me again, making me scream._

"_EDWARD!" _

_I pushed myself closer to him, rotating my hips along with his thrust. His hands found my nipple and he pinched them, bring me to the edge. The boat was rocking, and for some odd reason, this was turning me on even more._

"_Come for me love." _

_He brought his lips to my breast and sucked them into his mouth. He plunged cavernously inside me. I pulled his face up to kiss him and he was moaning loudly into our kiss._

_I felt my stomach tighten, my walls started squeezing him and I knew I was close. "Edward baby I'm so close"_

"_I know, me too baby" He pumped faster and then I felt him give out a roar, feeling his warmth flood inside me, bringing me over the edge with him. We held on to each other in our sweaty mess, as our world exploded and we both let out a shrill moan of pleasure due to our intense orgasms. _

_Edward collapsed next to me and draped me over his body, while still being inside me. Once our breathing was back, he cupped my face in his and kissed me sweetly._

"_I love you." I told him smiling goofily, knowing that we might have conceived our baby girl._

"_As I love you."_

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hmm…" I said shaking my head.

"We are here and Alice is jumping on the porch waiting for the news…where were you?"

"Thinking of the night we conceived Callie," I told him and a goofy smile spread his face. He quickly gave me a lovingly peck and murmured, "I will be sure to make you remember it…tonight."

"That aroused husky voice of yours is going to kill me." I told him.

"And seeing you carrying my baby girl doesn't?" He asked as he rubbed his hand over my five month belly, I giggled.

We entered our house and everyone was waiting for the news.

"Mommy!" Romeo said as he crashed into my legs. Edward picked him up and I kissed his cheek. Off course this made Nate come and hug my legs. I ruffled his messy bronze locks.

"So…" Alice, the impatient pixie prodded.

"Well get ready to welcome Callie Renee Cullen!" I told them and heard the squeals of Esme, Alice and Rose. We were congratulated by everyone. My brother looked a little emotional, but he came and gave me a hug saying that he couldn't be happier that I choose our mother's name as Callie's middle name.

I looked around me, the happiness I felt and knew that this is where I belonged.

The End

* * *

(Or would Epilogue count as the end?)

**Hate it? LOVE IT?????? Anything?**

**I know some people might not like the names I pick for Edward and Bella's babies, but trust me, I try so hard to find a good name. They are so hard to pick.**

**Next time, if I do write something...I will put up a vote thingy and you guys can help me. I actually wanted to do it with 'Callie' but then I didn't get time for it…so yeah. **

**A: I think I want Nate and Romeo all for myself, those cuties.**

**V: That's fine…cause I get their daddy…*Meow***

**A: That's a really bad impression you're leaving your readers with.**

**V: Na-uh, they will see me again…besides there is the epilogue left.**

**A: Oh yeah…I can't wait to see our favorite DILF for the interview.**

***V and A sighs dreamily***


	49. Epilogue

**AN: Actually I own this!! Except the Characters.**

_**Pink satin curtains were flowing; the winds blew a honey-like but masculine smell. A and V were standing, looking morose.**_

_**They had a mini black dress on with a tiny titled hat and a black veil covering their faces, along with the matt red lipstick. Each had a white handkerchief, letting out a sniff and sob every now and then.**_

_**V: My baby is finished...my baby! *wails***_

_**A: There there, let it all out sweetie.**_

_**V: Thank you *blows her nose***_

_**A: Do you smell that?**_

_**V: Yup, it's what makes my panties wet.**_

_**Edward: Hello Ladies**_

_***V and A gasps***_

_**V: Am I in heaven?**_

_***Edward chuckles darkly***_

_**Edward: Well you guys better hurry, I'm on schedule..if you know what I mean.**_

_**A: Come on ladies…bring on the questions!**_

_**Twilightlover1992: what body part do you like to kiss more than another body part?**_

_**Edward: Neck…there is just something about it that makes me grave it.**_

_**V: NEXT!**_

_**Twichild369: What shape would you be?**_

_**Edward: Does penis have a shape? *winks***_

_**A: NEXT!**_

_**random jiberish: Ep ... your ... him Agh *faints***_

_**V: Someone take her. NEXT!**_

_**princess07890: What exactly is your job?**_

_**Edward: I'm a rogue hitman…*chuckles* Nah, just a guy in a tie.**_

_**A: NEXT!**_

_**ICPinkFuzzyBunnies: If you and Bella could do it anywhere, where would you choose?**_

_**Edward: If Bella agrees to PDA, I don't mind showing some lowlifes who she belongs too.**_

_***A and V signs dreamily***_

_**Mommy's Little Sickness: what's your favorite position in bed with Bella?**_

_**Edward: Hmm…there are many, but there is something about her riding me and I can see everything that I love more. *moans while closing his eyes***_

_***V and A quickly calls the security guys before the girls molest Edward***_

_**A: Can we get one last hug?**_

_***A and V pouts***_

_**Edward: No ass touching!**_

_**V: Promise *smiles angelically***_

_**A and V walks over to Edward and crushes him in a hug, while managing to get a kiss on his cheek.**_

_**Edward: Who was it this time?**_

_***A and V points at it each other***_

**NOW LET'S GET READING! **

***sighs and crosses her fingers to get the verdict from her readers***

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN**

**

* * *

  
**

Epilogue

BPOV

"Edward," I mumbled breathlessly against his lips, desperate for air. He uttered a soft noise in the back of his throat to indicate he was listening before continuing his flurry of intoxicating kisses that made me feel like I could forget everything, including my name, if he kept it up.

Our legs were tangled with each other, along with the sheet that was draped over our sweaty bodies. My head was rested over his chest while my hand was caressing the thin trail of hair that disappeared below his wash board abs. One of his hands was running through my hair while the other made circles up and down my naked back.

"That was one incredible good morning followed by an even more amazing night, love." He breathed out in his husky voice.

I lifted my chin up and locked my eyes with his twinkling beautiful two emeralds. I smiled widely at him and nodded my head, while placing a kiss right over his heart.

He then cupped my face in his hand and pushed me up by his other hand that now rested over my ass. I gave out a yelp which turned into a moan when his delicious tongue licked my bottom lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he flipped us over so that he was above me and entered his tongue in my mouth at the same time. I could feel his arousal poking me which caused me to give out a giggle.

"You really are insatiable, Mr. Cullen." I told him still giggling while he tried to kiss me by holding my mouth still.

"Well you are to blame here Mrs. Cullen. I'm merely a fool in love." He said grinning crookedly and I laughed.

"Well then if you're a fool then I'm a fool too." I said and pulled his head closer so that I can give him my morning kiss number 24.

Just then we heard thump, which meant one of our kids was up. Both of us quickly pulled away and got dressed. Well I just pulled over my nightie and tried the robe around me. Edward pulled over his boxers and a t-shirt that was lying around.

He picked up our comforter from that floor that was kicked off during our activities last night and draped it nicely over the bed.

"I can't find my panties!" I whispered looking around. Edward looked around and just shrugged, jumped inside the bed next to me while wrapping his hands around my waist.

We heard the light foot steps outside our door and the door knob turned. The door wouldn't open although the knob kept on twisting. I let out a giggled while Edward chuckled knowing who the intruder is.

"Daddy!" I heard the sweet voice of our little girl say. Edward left the bed and opened the door. There she was, our three year old Callie wearing a pink polka dot pajama set holding her teddy who she calls 'Ted-diee.' Her brown hair that had natural bronze highlights was looking like a very cute mess. She was a mini-me, although she did get her dad's charm and cocky attitude. Her big brown doe eyes looked up at Edward, the expression that can melt anyone, one of the reasons we are unable to punish her. She raised her hand up in a silent gesture to be carried. Edward quickly followed her command and hosted her up, giving her raspberry kisses.

Oh yeah, he was completely wrapped around her little finger.

"Hehe DADDY!! Stop!" I heard her shrieks and giggles.

"Mommy! Tell daddy, mommy." She said trying to get away from Edward's scruffy kisses. He let go of her, and she came running towards me by climbing onto the bed and into my arms.

"Good morning." I told him giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Momoing." She mumbled and Edward rolled his eyes at her. Nate, taught her to say momoing instead of morning because it's cooler. Now she refuses to say morning.

"Are you excited for pre-school?" I asked and both, her and Edward groaned. I glared at Edward who just pouted back at me.

"Don't you want to learn new things, meet new people? Hmm baby?" I asked as I tried to untangle the tangles in her hair, she off course, shook her head.

"Well you have too, your brothers went and look at them now." I told her sternly.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go!" She looked up at her dad. Oh no, not that face and I saw Edward take her from my arms into his. I rolled my eyes at him.

"But Bella! She is so tiny, the outside world isn't safe for my baby girl." He said. I knew the real reason.

It's called Boys.

Since I refuse to send her to a convent school to become a nun, Edward told her to not be friend with any boys saying that they are bad except her brothers and cousin.

"She is going and look at the time! Come on sweetie, mommy will make your favorite strawberry pancakes." I told her and she beamed up at me.

"Wake Nate and Romeo up, will you? Nate has soccer finals later today." I told Edward as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, holding Callie on my hips.

I gasped when I entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I screamed out. There were my two boys covered in flour and my kitchen was a mess.

"BELLA! THEY ARE NOT IN THERE ROOM! I swear to god, they are grounded when I find them." I heard Edward yell and come down the stairs in panic. He stopped and looked at our kitchen, taking a calming breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What were you thinking?" He asked Nate who was seven and Romeo who was six now.

"Nate made me do it, I swear Dad." Romeo said point a spatula towards Nate, who was grinning crookedly. His smile vanished when he saw me glare at him.

"I just wanted to make us all breakfast, so that I can get to the practice soon! We are so going to beat the Hunters!" He said.

"Really?" Edward asked excited.

"Yup, you know that Mr. James kid? Yup, he broke his nose and broke one of his teammate's leg as well! It's a definite win for us!" Nate told Edward, who was smiling proudly at his son and then started giving him tips about all things soccer.

I saw Romeo pout while he started cleaning up the mess. I sat Callie up on her high chair and walked towards my younger son. He was like me in so many ways. He was shy, loved to read books but also loved playing music like Edward.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked Romeo as I ran my hand through his brown but untidy hair that pointed at every direction.

"I wanted to make pancakes." He said pouting.

"It's okay, we will clean up and make a new batch." I told him as I helped him clean up. I still notice the sullen expression on his face.

"You know you can tell me everything." I said to him.

"I was going to take some for Ava." He mumbled blushing. I let out a giggle and smiled at my son. Ava was Alice's daughter who is Coco's, best friend and neighbor. Coco was a grade lower than Romeo, but Ava was in the same class as him. Carrie who was Ava's mother and Alice kept on saying how Romeo and Ava are going to end up married and I had no doubt in my mind.

"Well you can still take the ones we make." I told him as I mixed up the ingredients.

"But then it would be you who made them, not me." He whined and I smiled handing over the bowl to him.

"How about I help you?" I smirked at him and he beamed up at me.

I helped Romeo make the pancakes, and save special ones for Ava. Just like the character, Romeo was a romantic.

"Whose are these for?" Nate asked while stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth open!" I chided him and he swallowed. That he got from his uncle Emmett. Edward was helping Callie eat who would refuse to eat the pancake and only pick out the strawberries in them.

"Look baby, it's yummy patty cake, it says 'eat me Callie, pleeease'." Edward said in his ridiculous girl voice making Callie and the boys laugh. She eventually ate them.

"Soo.."Nate asked and Romeo blushed.

"Oh don't tell me it's for that Ava, girls are sissies." Nate snorted.

"Na-uh, they are just like us." Romeo said standing.

"Pfft they don't have a weeny." Nate said snorting.

Oh my God.

"Soo…Callie doesn't and we love her." Romeo said.

"That's cause she is our sister." Nate argued back.

"Alright kids, it's enough. Nate you don't make fun of your brother and apologize." Edward said using his stern voice. Nate pouted and mumbled out a 'sorry'. Romeo had a tiny smile playing at his lips. Suddenly Callie threw a piece of strawberry that landed in Edward's hair. The piece slid down his forehead onto the table.

It was dead silence for a while, but after looking at Edward's shocked expression…I couldn't control and bursted out laughing, along with my sons and Callie.

"You little monster, now daddy is going to give you even more kisses." Edward playfully scowled making Callie squeal.

***

I interlocked my hands with Edward while he carried our daughter to her first day of pre-school with the most sullen expression on his face. I could hear Callie's soft sobs.

"Sweetie, look at all these kids and toys. Don't you want to play with your new friends?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Edward, let her go." I told him and he pouted at me, crushing Callie to his chest. I rolled my eyes but took her in my arms and placed her on the ground. She crushed herself to my leg.

Suddenly a pair of twins, a boy and girl came towards her.

"Hi I'm Ethan and thish my sister, Ellie." A cute blond boy said to Callie, who peeked up at him through her lashes.

"Hi." She mumbled and blushed.

"Want to play with us?" The blond girl, who I assume is Ellie spoke. Callie nodded surprising Edward who looked like he was ready to object.

"Let's goo!" Ethan said holding out his hand and Callie placed her tiny hand in his. The three of them quickly skipped away and before I knew it, I heard my daughter's squeals and laughter.

"Bella, tell that little sucker to get away from my daughter." Edward growled and I laughed.

"Come on Edward, they are only three. Look how happy she is!" I told him happily and kissed his jaws, calming him down. He signed and pulled me to him, giving me a very passionate kiss.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Callie came running up to us.

"Yes baby?" Edward asked kneeing down on his knees.

"Ethan my besht friend!" She said smiling. Edward looked flabbergasted at the change in event. Now he doesn't even have his daughter on his side.

"But baby I thought I was your best friend." Edward asked heartbroken.

"Silly daddy! You're my daddy." She told him giggling.

"Think of it this way Edward, you will always be her daddy but her best friends might change." I told him giving him a wink.

"Will you promise to tell me what happens in your life every day?" Edward asked her.

"Promish!" She said cheerfully, not knowing what she has gotten herself into. I can just imagine Edward blackmailing her in her teen years to tell him everything.

"Alright, can I get a kiss?" He asked her with that loving crooked grin. Callie nodded and kissed his check. Edward kissed her forehead and she skipped off towards her new friends and best friend.

"Am I still your best friend?" He asked me chuckling.

"Nope, it's that hot teen actor." I told him seriously and he growled at me.

"Bella…" He warned and I bit my lips. Before I knew it, I felt him smack my ass lightly.

"Now am I your best friend?" He asked smirking.

Stupid, all knowing getting my panties wet husband!

"Off course, forever and ever." I told him giving him a quick kiss. We will be back in few hours to pick up Callie but the way Edward acted to leaving, seemed like we won't see her for years. Like she is going off to a war.

"What if she falls? Misses me? Has to go potty?" Edward asked, looking back to where Callie was playing.

"They have teachers and caretakers here, she will be fine and we will see her in couple of hours. Come on." I pushed him towards our car.

***

So here we were, at Nate's final soccer tournament. It wasn't something huge, but just a little league in our county, but it meant everything to my son and my dear husband. As of now, Edward was screaming on top of his voice for Nate.

"That's right! Take that suckers! GO NATE!" Edward yelled out along with Emmett, who was cheering for Adam since he was in Nate's team as well.

"Boys." Rosalie muttered. I noticed Emmett glaring at the poor kid next to Tabitha, her first boyfriend. But I admired the kid's courage who bravely kept his hand interlocked with Tabitha. I smiled and turn my head towards Alice who was fixing Coco's hair again. Unlike me, Coco loved the attention and she really was a mini Alice.

Romeo was sitting next to Carlisle, having some intense discussion. Carlisle and Romeo were very close. I had Callie in my lap who was tired after cheering for her brother.

"YES!" Edward said, making Callie jump who had felt asleep during the half-time. She suddenly started crying and Edward took her in his lap.

"Sorry baby, your brother just kicked some as-people, I mean the soccer ball." He told her and gave her the huge pointing finger thingy to hold. She smiled and started waving it in the air.

"NATEY!" She screamed when she saw her brother kick the ball in the goal.

I smiled widely when I looked around me, all our family together and happy. Emmett and Rosalie, their three kids along with Alice and Jasper, and their daughter. Esme and Carlisle not looking a day older that what they did when Edward and I got married.

Lastly, I looked at my three kids, my precious angels and my everything along with my husband.

Edward

As if he has a connection with me, he turned his head towards me. Those eyes shined brightly and lovingly at me and he threw his arms around my shoulder, crushing me to his chest and kissed my temple.

I raised my hand and cupped his face, leaning over to give him a kiss. He pulled me closer and licked my bottom lip causing me to part my lips.

"Jeez mom and dad, can you lay off doing yucky things and congratulate me?" Nate asked, holding his winning trophy in hand.

I blushed but smiled widely at him and crushed him in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. Congratulation!" I said and kissed him all over his face.

"Not here mommy." He said and I laughed.

"Congrats sport, I knew you would win." Edward said patting his back and hosted him up so that he can show off his trophy to everyone.

"I wanna see Daddy!" Callie said jumping up and down. Edward placed Nate back on the ground. Nate eagerly showed Romeo and Callie his trophy, making sure they see his name engraved in the trophy.

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" Emmett boomed along with Adam who has a similar trophy in his hands like Nate.

Us girls had prepared all the necessary celebratory food at the Cullen Mansion in the Hamptons. Esme and Alice went all out and decorated the living room with the banners saying 'Congratulation Adam and Nate'

"TAKE THAT!" Romeo said as he beat Nate's score on some game.

"How do you do that?" Nate asked chuckling.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward whispered in my ears as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"How happy I am. To have you, Nate, Romeo and Callie along with everyone else in my life." I told him

"It seems like a dream doesn't it? I feel like it was only yesterday we got married or you gave birth to Nate." He said shaking his head.

"I know! Our babies are growing up so fast." I said and pouted a little.

Edward isn't the only one who doesn't want Callie or Nate or Romeo to grow up.

"It's okay love, I will always be here, loving you, kissing you, making love to you, being honest and umm never lie..." Edward said. "On the second thought, about that. I have a confession."

"A what?" I asked turning in his arms.

"Umm you see the day we got married? While we were drunk more like you were very drunk, and I was little on the sober side."

"Edward…"

"I knew that we were getting married, but I really didn't want to stop you…us. I wanted it so bad, and plus like I said, I was kinda drunk…please baby, don't be mad. Oh and sorry I kept it for so many years, I finally feel like all the weight is lifted."

"You weren't that drunk?" I asked again.

Edward nodded and quickly crashed his lips to mine.

"Wait and minute…you did this knowing what was happening?" I asked waving in between us.

"Yes?" He asked sheepishly.

"I knew I loved you for a reason!" I exclaimed and closed my lips over his. He chuckled but his laugh was quieted down when my tongue licked his lips. The kiss was open mouthed and passionate. Inevitably, my hands threaded into his thick hair, and I was once again lost in him. The passion I felt for Edward was overwhelming, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

We heard several throat clearing and laughs causing me to blush red and hide my face in Edward's chest, inhaling that sweet smell of his that always makes ever thing better.

Edward cupped my face in his hands and looked down at me lovingly.

"Then, now, always, forever." He murmured.

"I love you." I told softly, he smiled brightly at my words knowing the importance of them. Knowing that it wasn't just words for me, it was me pouring my heart out to him, giving him my every thing.

" I love you too." Edward responded just as softly. I smiled up at him through my lashes and licked my lips.

"Wanna show me later tonight?" I whispered sexily.

"Always." He grinned and winked at me, making me giggle.

* * *

**I'm super duper happy with my ending, I think it was perfect. I was debating for a lemon, but then I just wanted to cock-block you guys for the last time in this story haha**

**Please be patient with the outtakes, I will eventually do them but I don't know when. **

**THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM, no wait from all of my, HEART!! You guys were the best! You really motivated me and helped me write this. I know I probably had mistakes, but thank you so much for still loving this story.**

**ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT! Fanfiction is pulling out m-rated stories! Please sign the petition if you would like them to stop. I'm super scared of my story getting pulled out due to my lemons.**

**http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5734048/1/Petition**

**This isn't a good-bye since I WILL BE POSTING MY NEW STORY UP SOON!!**

**I'm so excited for it, I think you all who love my style of writing, will love it. It will have the funniness, the lemony parts (Depends on what FF does)…off course some sad but not too sad parts. **

**Just keep me on alert so you don't miss out on it…lastly, I love you all!! I would love hearing what you guys thought or feel.**

**Mwaauuhhh! **

**xoxo V  
**


	50. AN

**AN: **

**

* * *

**

**Yes, we all hate when authors do this, but I kinda have too. I'm hyping! So I finally posted my long awaited new story. I hope you like it, I really love my new baby and hoping to god that I don't disappoint you guys.**

**No need to review this cause I will be deleting it and posting my outtakes. Yes, I will do it, not sure when but I know I will. I already planned to write an outtake on how Edward and Bella got married, I remember one of my reviewer asked for it, I'm so sorry I don't remember your name if you gave me one.**

**Enough of me yapping… PLEASE DON'T IGNORE ME *Gives the Esme look* Don't ask what that is, so anyways yeah…it's UP. Hah! That's what she said.**

***giggles***

**On to serious matters, here is the summary for my new story.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: A simple question asked by a lonely Edward in hopes for the happiness he always wanted, answered by an unlucky Bella for the love she forever needed.**** All human. ExB. Canon Couples. Lemons of course.**


End file.
